Dragon Tears
by JazzyGeorgie
Summary: Reposted due to popular demand! What happens after Harry defeats Voldemort? Watch how your beloved characters grow up and blossom before your eyes! Ginny can't fight her feelings for Draco, what happens when she gives in and lets him into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Reposting due to popular demand, with tweaks made here and there. Feel free to follow me on Twitter where my username is: HMcCubbin. Soon, I'll have a blog in which I share my experiences on writing my first two novels along with the ups and downs of querying an agent!

-------

Back to Hogwarts

Ginny sighed as she waved to her mother through the train window until her mother was just a small dot in the distance. One would think after putting six children on the train, her mother would've stopped crying by now. Not true, even her father had tears in his eyes as he hugged her goodbye. Ginny felt quite the opposite, excited about returning to Hogwarts, although a bit depressed about her older friends and brother actually finishing this year. Her OWL's were complete, Quidditch should be fun along with being a Prefect. Harry had defeated Voldemort last May at Hogwarts and had contributed to the cheerful attitudes and deep contentment of the wizarding community.

Boys. There was a subject Ginny was slightly versed in- having previously had two boyfriends, Dean Thomas and Michael Corner, and now Neville was blushing every time she looked at him.

She liked him.

As a friend.

Not in "that way" and she was afraid if she even broached the subject with him he would keel over of a heart attack, so she just listened and asked questions about whatever topic was being covered at the moment. She knew that Luna had an interest in him, but for some reason Luna refused to even let him know it.

Sighing, Ginny threw her magazine to the side. It was very hard to concentrate when someone was staring at you, but trying hard to mask it as well. Smiling, Ginny asked Neville what being Head Boy was like. He launched into a description of the duties he and Hermione had to do and how he got the evil eye earlier from Draco Malfoy as they walked past the Slytherin compartment. Ginny saw the new couple, Harry and Hermione, slip out the compartment and heard her brother snore as she struggled to pay attention to Neville.

Feeling the need to use the loo, she excused herself from Neville, made her way out of the compartment and walked down the train bypassing the first restroom she came across, hearing someone being sick inside. She stopped at a window across from the second loo and looked out at the scenery passing by, one hand on the window steadying herself against the rocking of the train.

She smiled at the younger girl from Slytherin who exited the bathroom and Ginny ducked in after her.

She finished her business and walked back out, shutting the door behind her. Turning around she ran face first into Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley," Malfoy grabbed her shoulders and moved her away from him. Their eyes met for a second and she felt his grip tighten slightly on her shoulders before he removed his hands.

"Sorry," was all Ginny said, moving to the side to let him by. He looked down at her and she refused to meet his gaze not wanting to get into a pissing contest with Malfoy an hour into the train ride. His gaze wandered over her as if bored with what he saw then shoving his hands into his robe he continued walking down the aisle towards the front of the train, aware that Ginny Weasley was following him on her way back to the Gryffindor compartment. He glanced in seeing her brother and Luna Lovegood asleep against the window and Neville scribbling something on parchment. Not bothering to look behind him, Draco continued walking, hearing the compartment door open and close.

Ginny smiled at Neville and sat down, idly flipping through the same magazine as before until she remembered the sketchpad packed with care in her bag. Reaching up, she grabbed her worn, scuffed, leather bag and rifled through it looking for her pad and pencils. Using her brother's arm and shoulder as a backrest, and so no one could see what she was drawing, she began sketching in light strokes loving the sound of the pencil scratching the paper. Being so engrossed in her drawing she was not aware of Draco Malfoy walking past her compartment and glancing in pausing for a moment while taking in this older, more mature looking Ginny.

Neville looked up at him, received a smirk and both looked away going back to their business.

The train ride passed by uneventfully with Harry and Hermione looking oddly flushed after their "walk" around the train. Ginny joined them all in some card games and even got them laughing by imitating Percy talking to the Minister of Magic.

Hours later, Ginny unloaded her trunk and said "see you later" to her brother and friends and walked to the carriages with her classmates clamoring in after them. It was dusk, but not raining like the last few times she had come to school at the start of a new year. She chatted with her friends about how she had cut her hair that summer because it was so unusually hot. No one believed she would have taken her almost waist long red hair and cut it to her shoulders.

The ride proceeded up the road and into the school as Ginny heard stories about boys, family vacations and new pets; she shared her own news of her brother Bill and Fleur Delacour's engagement. Most of her friends remember her participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when they were third years.

Donning her hat and filing in to the Gryffindor sixth year line she walked into the Great Hall wondering what little girl or boy would be sorted into her house. She filed past the Head Girl (Hermione) and Boy (Neville) and received a smile from each of them. The seventh year Prefects of each house stood at the head of their tables, directing the first years up the center aisle.

Ginny passed by Draco on her way to her table and swore he said her name under his breath. She looked up at him and he just set his neutral stare upon her; for a moment Ginny realized she was looking_ up_; he had grown a few inches over the summer. She moved along with her class and sat down across from Lavender Brown, a seventh year. Her eyes followed the students and she realized Mother Nature had decided to wave her magic wand at the 4th to 5th years and the 6th to 7th year boys; most were taller and older than she remembered and many were better looking, having outgrown any clumsiness or having filled out in the right places. She let a small smile play at her lips as she realized it was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

-----------

The first week of school was hot; hot enough for the students to go out every evening and enjoy a swim in the lake or just bask in the shade, talking, doing homework or napping.

One weekday afternoon, Ginny was caught up on her homework and was walking across the grounds, to a tree near the lake her artists eye caught as a potential sketch. She had to shade her eyes from looking into the sun, trying to make out the best angel. A flutter of movement caught her attention--someone sitting with their back against the tree dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, knees drawn up, writing on parchment. Sitting near him was someone stretched out with an arm over their face and Ginny moved closer she realized it was Draco sitting against the tree, his blond head bent over his homework while his girlfriend, Pansy, lounged next to him. She studied him for a minute, realizing whether it was him or any other guy, from any other house, the picture would look great, sans Pansy, in her sketchbook. The image burned into her mind and she was sure she could recall it vividly when she was alone with her sketchbook. Hitching her book strap up higher on her shoulder, she turned down the path towards the lake and set her everything down beside her. Her intent was relaxing away from the gossip of her Common Room, the boys that would come up and try an engage her in conversation she wasn't really interested in having.

Ginny lay there, her arm over her face letting her thoughts wander from Harry and Hermione finally getting together to what she wanted to do when she was done school. She realized that her friend's birthday was the following week and racked her brain on what to get her friend that knew just about everything…she was pondering this last thought when a shadow fell across her.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked in a bored tone, not bothering to open her eyes or remove her hand.

"Weasley."

Ginny opened her eyes and shaded them against the sun coming through the branches.

"Malfoy. If you're here to degrade me or my family, don't bother. I've heard it all from you."

His ice like stare stayed on her face and he was quiet for a moment.

"All I said was your name and you think I would come over here, disturb your rest and waste my energy on insulting you?"

"Actually, yes. Hasn't stopped you before," Ginny kept her gaze level with his as she sat up on her elbows. Draco crouched down and his face was level with hers.

"I was coming over to tell you that there is a prefects meeting tonight in the Transfiguration Classroom; somehow I was nominated to be the person to tell everyone."

Ginny nodded and saw a short, dark hair figure walking briskly towards him. 'This is going to be good,' Ginny thought to herself, sitting up properly.

"Draco!" Pansy came over and stared at Ginny as if she was a green piece of meat on her dinner plate. "Don't waste your time here; let's go to the lake." Draco stood up and Ginny followed him with her gaze, watching him turn towards Pansy who placed a hand on his chest. He reached up and gently removed her hand.

"We're talking school business. Go down to the lake yourself, you can find it," he said evenly, shoving his hands in his pockets as she reached for them. Pansy looked at him with a stunned expression then seemed to gather her thoughts. With a final glare at Ginny, she spun around and stomped down towards the lake.

Ginny couldn't help a smile to cross her face. "Got your work cut out for you don't you, Malfoy?"

Draco turned to find her smiling, her slender body stretched out under the shade and for a moment he forgot what she said. Realizing he didn't have to answer, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, turned and walked the opposite way that Pansy had gone. Ginny fell back on the grass with a thump, the image of Draco in his crisp tan shorts and white t-shirt floating around her head. She let herself play with the image, trying to figure out what was so fascinating about it and when the answer failed to appear, she pushed it away concentrating on the warm air and the sounds of students enjoying the afternoon.

Hours later, Ginny sat at the back table in the Transfiguration Classroom, chatting to Tom McEwan, the other prefect in Gryffindor; she looked up as the door slammed shut behind her and saw Draco and Pansy walking, heads bent in deep in discussion. The chatting stopped as Hermione and Neville walked to the front of the room and began reading out the activities that would be taking place for the first semester.

"First off is the Halloween Dance and Yule Ball. It's for 4th years and up and this year we are allowed to invite significant others from other schools," Neville began and people quickly fired off questions about what that meant until Hermione put up her hands. A few people quieted down but not enough for anyone to be heard, until Ginny stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Many boys turned around and smiled at her, seemingly impressed.

"I believe Hermione and Neville were talking?" Ginny said lightly, hearing Tom next to her stifling a laugh.

"Anyway, this means Muggles mostly," Hermione jumped right in.

"So Weasley can invite his girlfriend? Is that why all of a sudden Dumbledore is allowing this?" Draco asked, leaning back with his arm around the back of Pansy's chair.

"No, Malfoy. Apparently quite a few people have boy or girlfriends that are Muggles, not just Ron," Hermione stared at him, daring him to say anything else, but he turned away, removing his arm from Pansy's chair. Ron had met Hermione's cousin, Samantha Granger, over the summer and they had taken a liking to each other. Draco happened upon them in Diagon Alley one day and knew immediately she was a Muggle.

"The Yule Ball will be 4th years and up; dress is formal. The other event is Hogwarts' first Parents Weekend, the first weekend of October. Parents, relatives and siblings are invited. As there will be a Quidditch Match that weekend between Gryffindor and Slytherin, we have permission for your relatives to stay the night in Hogsmeade if they so wish. We just need a count as to how many people will be here so arrangements can be made for seating on the Pitch," Neville folded the paper in his hands.

"That's pretty much it; any questions?" Hermione asked while people shook their heads. Ginny could hear Draco mumbling to Pansy about Muggles coming to the dance because Weasley wanted it. Ginny turned away quickly before saying something she knew she would regret and walked out of the room, wondering why Draco continued to pick on her family. His father was in hiding so he didn't need to prove a point.

'Maybe he is showing off for Pansy,' Ginny thought as she entered into the portrait and Common Room. She waved to Harry and her brother already into their Chess game and headed upstairs to the girls dorms.

* * *

The weeks trickled by, Hermione celebrated her 18th birthday with a chocolate cake after dinner and a certain present from Harry later that night. Ginny remembered the look on Hermione's face the next morning when Neville asked why Harry hadn't come back to their room that night. Ginny had given Hermione the thumbs up sign discreetly, causing her to blush even more. Ginny was becoming friendly with her fellow Prefect, Tom, but he just didn't make her heart do back flips like Harry used to do, before their heart to heart at the end of last year about where they stood with each other.

The night of Hermione's birthday, Ginny took a walk with Ron, talking about Hermione's cousin he had met over the summer.

"I think I am really falling for her Gin; crazy I know." Ron had his hands in his robe pockets as they walked around the lake.

"It's not crazy. She's a nice person, very outgoing and seems to like you a lot, too."

"Really?"

Ginny smiled at the happy look that came across his face.

"When you first met her while we were waiting for Harry on his birthday, she gave me the impression that she liked you. Casting those sidelong glances, totally enthralled in you doing magic at the table in the restaurant…which you _SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE_!" Ginny smacked his arm and Ron pretended to be hurt.

"She's a Muggle and hadn't seen magic, so I can see why she was impressed; she would have been impressed even if Neville had done it."

"Still, Ron…I think whenever you see her again, you'll know she feels the same," Ginny caught sight of the squid moving around in the middle of the lake.

"What about you? I see you hanging with Tom a lot."

Ginny shrugged. "He's nice, but I don't have any of those nervous, jumpy feelings around him."

Switching the subject Ginny brought up the dance. "Remember when I told you that Muggles could come to the dances? Are you going to ask her?"

"I guess…if I can get word to her. Maybe Hermione will do it for me."

"If she comes, I will pay to see the look on Draco's face; he wasn't happy that Muggles are allowed to come." Ginny explained, heading back up the hill to school.

"He better not say anything to me directly or to you," Ron said darkly, holding a tree branch aside for her.

"I just try to let it roll off my back. I don't have the energy or mind to fight with him anymore. I figure if I ignore him, he'll go away," Ginny said just as darkly.

"It's Malfoy. He won't just "go away"," Ron said with finality as he held the school doors open for his sister, and together they went in and headed up to their tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams and Schemes

_The doors were locked as were the windows. Screams, yells and crying flowed around her like water, adding to her own hysteria that one of her best friends was OUT THERE. Colin was standing at the window, trying to take pictures but his hands were shaking so bad he gave up, sliding down the wall under the window as people clamored around him._

_Professor Flitwick raised his wand and muttered an incantation. Immediately the room fell silent, people gazed at each other, then around them wondering why no one else was yelling when inside their heads, they were terrified._

_Out there, on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry Potter was fighting an intense battle with the Dark Lord; he had appeared during the Quidditch match, bypassing all of Hogwarts magical defenses, sending the students screaming and running; Hagrid had physically picked up Ron and Hermione and dragged Ginny and Colin behind him, getting them into the castle as quickly as possible._

_Ginny just stared out the window, realizing that Flitwick had cast a calming charm on them; there were low murmurs but none of the gut wrenching, heart stopping screams of before. Ginny's eyes went wide as she saw beams of light from different angles envelope her friend as Harry's wand cast an electrifying green light before he toppled off his broom onto the ground below…_

Ginny sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, hand on her chest. She looked around at her friends and they were all asleep, the moon casting shadows on their beds. Ginny slid her legs to the side of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. Taking a deep breath to calm her quivering nerves, she pulled herself up then crossed the room to a hook, grabbed her dressing gown. Stumbling over someone's discarded shoes, she muffled a curse and groped for the door handle. The door made a slight whispering grating noise as she pulled it open and slid out, pulling it securely shut behind her. She paused in the hall momentarily looking at the boy's staircase, wondering if Harry had nightmares anymore.

Needing something to calm her nerves, she found the secret passage to the kitchen after a few turns and paranoid looks around corners. Breathing a sigh of relief, she crossed into the kichen and ran straight into Dobby.

"Harry Potter's friend! Dobby is happy to get Harry Potter's friend something; hot chocolate? Milk? Pumpkin Juice?" he squeaked and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Hot chocolate would be great. What time is it anyway, do you know?"

"It is half of two in the morning, Harry Potter's friend," Dobby set down a steaming mug of hot chocolate and Ginny sank down into a chair at a small table under a window. She looked out and saw the moon reflecting off the lake with leaves resting along the edge as the approach of fall snuck up on them.

She sat there, thinking about how Harry had been in the hospital wing for days until he woke up; looking battered and beaten. How Hermione had cried over him, never wanting to leave his bedside. Ginny had truly thought Harry would die; true, he had killed Voldemort, with the help of Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, but she had never been so scared to lose a friend.

As she twirled the mug around, she heard a scuffing noise behind her a split second before she heard his voice.

"Weasley; fancy meeting you in the kitchens," Draco drawled and without even asking settled himself in the chair across from her, holding a bag of pretzels. She stared at him in his dark green pajama pants and grey t-shirt.

For an agonizing minute he sat, munching on a pretzel looking out the window; he looked harmless. Handsome even. She wasn't sure what to say, surprised into silence, so she stayed quiet, sipped her hot chocolate and turned her attention to the lake outside. She saw the squid raise half way up then dive back under, like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

"Looks like the squid found himself a snack also," Draco observed, turning in his chair to look at her.

He saw her dark eyes flick towards him then back out to the lake. He could glimpse circles under her them and she still looked sleepy--her hair was pushed back into a headband and for a moment he saw a different Ginny Weasley. A quiet, sleepy, almost contemplative person. Not the usual Weasley-tempered, sometimes chatty, smart mouthed girl. Ginny turned and met his gaze, which was very unreadable to him.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly, no trace of maliciousness in her voice, just a simple question.

"What are you doing down here at two in the morning?" he asked just as quietly.

"I should ask the same of you," Ginny turned her gaze away from his, watching Dobby fill up a mug with something, placing it in front of Draco like he didn't' want to get burned, then hastily retreated in to the shadows.

Draco held up a bag of pretzels as his answer, then offered the open bag to her. She looked at him thoughtfully, wondering if something was going to bite her hand if she stuck it in there. He sensed her hesitation.

"It won't bite you."

Ginny reached in and pulled out a few pretzels, dropping them onto a napkin that magically appeared next to her mug.

"Thanks," she mumbled and he nodded at her, turning his attention back to the window.

Silence settled on them as they ate their snack. Ginny was making mental notes of what to tell Hermione hours from now; sitting here with Draco eating a snack, in silence. Almost companionable, but still there was a bit of tension in Ginny's body, as if waiting for the anvil to drop, waiting for him to say _something_ that would make her throw her chair back and leave.

"You never said why you were down here."

Ginny let out a quiet breath through her nose, releasing the tension in her shoulders, realizing she had no reason to lie to him.

"Woke up from a nightmare, so I thought I would have something warm to drink." Ginny barely breathed, waiting for him to laugh or make a snide comment. Instead, he nodded his head, saying nothing.

"Do you often come down here and snack at two in the morning?" Ginny asked before she thought to keep her mouth shut. So far, he was acting civil.

Draco nodded again munching on a pretzel, the muscles in his jaw moving rhythmically up and down.

"If I have trouble sleeping I do." He flicked another pretzel into his mouth, closing their line of conversation. Not knowing what else to do, Ginny looked down and realized she was done her drink.

"Does Harry Potter's friend want another one?" Dobby asked from her side and she shook her head, standing up then pushing her chair towards the table.

"No, thank you, Dobby. It's time for me to go back to bed. I have to rest up for the Quidditch game tomorrow."

Ginny looked pointedly at Draco who just shrugged and put another pretzel in his mouth. They were playing each other that afternoon in the first game of the season, and her parents were coming along with her brothers and a surprise visit from Samantha, so she needed to be somewhat functional.

Placing her hands on the back of the chair she felt dragons take flight in her stomach for what she was about to say; she didn't know why, maybe because she wasn't sure what his response would be.

"Good night," she said softly. He looked away from the window and met her eyes. His finger made a slight movement and Ginny's hand shot out, snapping the pretzel out of the air. She curled her fist around it, satisfied with the way he lifted one eyebrow as if surprised she caught it in the dim light.

"Sleep well, Weasley," was his response and those words echoed in her head in the three minutes it took her to run back to her room. He had said it nicely and it was so out of character for him, she was tempted to think he had been sleepwalking the whole time she sat with him.

* * *

Ginny stood with her parents on the morning of Parents Weekend, secretly observing Harry's aunt and cousin who had actually decided to come and visit on Parent's Weekend. His aunt looked positively stunned and a bit scared while Dudley just looked confused, as if he was caught in a dream he couldn't get out of fast enough.

"Ron!" Harry said loudly interrupting his conversation with Fred. Both Ginny and Ron looked at him and Harry nodded his head down the hill. The Weasley's turned towards the hill seeing Hermione's parents and Samantha walking up to meet them. The biggest smile Ginny had ever seen lit up Ron's face. Hermione had managed to pull off the surprise visit by Samantha; poor Ron had been led to believe that she wouldn't be able to visit after arguing with her parents about it.

After being introduced to Samantha's parents, who looked just as stunned as Aunt Petunia, and receiving a quick hug from Samantha, they all made their way back to the Great Hall, where the parents and relatives would wait until it was time to lead them all down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Samantha and Ron walked ahead, both animatedly talking about something. Ginny hung back, talking to Fred about her classes, while Harry made some indecipherable comment to Malfoy who was standing by the door, looking briefly at Samantha then shaking his head. Turning back to the crowd he and fellow Prefect Ernie McMillan were directing parents on where to go once they got into the castle. Ginny ignored him and continued her conversation about her latest Herbology Lesson with Fred, who was looking for the perfect ingredient to concoct a new kind of candy.

After giving a tour to Harry's family and a few other students and relatives, Ginny made her way from the dungeons back up to the Great Hall, the Quidditch Game settling in her thoughts.

Ginny made sure her family was settled at the table before she left to get ready for Quidditch. She wanted to get down early to stretch and fly a bit, since this was the first game against two bitter rivals. She squeezed Ron's shoulder as she leaned down into the ear furthest from Samantha.

"Keep up whatever you are doing, Ron, she really fancies you," Ginny saw the blush creep into the tip of his ears as she turned from the table. She caught up with Harry on her way down to the Pitch and when she asked how his Aunt enjoyed the tour, he ranted on about how Professor Snape seemed to know his aunt.

"I was wondering where you got to!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was leading the group up the stairs and all of a sudden you weren't there!"

"Yeah, we hung back until Snape made it known I was to be dismissed from the Potions room; I am trying to figure out how they might know each other? He didn't know Dudley, but obviously knew my aunt."

Harry held the door to the changing room for her and they ducked inside. Quietly, the each got their uniforms on, guards tied, helping each other with the hard to reach laces.

"How's it going with Hermione?" Ginny asked offhandedly and Harry grinned at her, pulling her laces on her arm guards tight.

"Great! Parts of me wish this would have happened sooner."

"I bet; kind of hard to have a nice life with Voldemort in the shadows though."

Ginny returned the favor and pulled his laces tight.

"Do you still have nightmares?"

Harry paused and looked down at her.

"Sometimes; less and less as time goes by. Why?" He asked softly handing Ginny her broom. She took it, but he didn't let go causing her to look up at him.

"I had one last night."

Harry looked surprised, "You did?"

"Yeah, and when I went down to the kitchens to get a drink, Malfoy showed up."

Ginny felt Harry's hand cover hers and saw his face darken. She smiled at him, reached up and patted his hand.

"Don't worry, he wasn't his usual self. Pretty civil, actually," she added as an afterthought.

"Strange for Malfoy to do that," Harry muttered, letting go of her broom. "I don't know why you are having the nightmares though; maybe you're just nervous because this is the first game after what happened."

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully and was quiet long enough for him to turn around to see if she had heard him.

"Harry Potter, I think you just analyzed my dream; Professor Trelawney would be proud!" Ginny laughed as he playfully swatted her head with his broom as members from the team began trickling in. Ginny set herself in a corner and began stretches, hearing spectators climbing up the stairs to the stands and the buzz of excitement escalating with each passing moment.

* * *

As Harry and his team mounted their brooms and took off into the pitch in their usual formation, Ginny could see a significant number of stands were magically added. There were easily three times the number of people as normal and the crowd was deafening. Harry had to use hand signals to gather his team around him, as his voice went hoarse after minutes of trying to tend to their game plans. He quickly scanned the crowd, not sure if he would find Hermione, or his aunt and cousin in the mass of people cheering, booing and just shouting in general.

Harry finally settled his team, and everyone got into their positions waiting for the whistle. Draco gave the Gryffindors his usual sneer and Harry just stared coldly at him, blocking out the sounds from all around them. Harry glanced around at his team; Ginny, Demelza and Dean were set up as Chasers; Ron was moving slowly back and forth, on the ground, in front of the rings and he saw his beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote who had played the year before, getting ready to kick off the moment Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

"Three…two...one," the whistle sounded, the roar of the crowd grew even louder as they kicked up off the ground, and Harry flew around the perimeter, keeping one eye on Draco and one eye out for the little golden snitch. He saw Draco come streaking at him and Harry easily moved out of his way, knowing the Snitch wasn't anywhere near him and realizing that Draco was just trying to keep his eyes off the sky.

Ginny flew around the pitch quickly, doing what she did best and could barely hear Luna's voice announcing that Gryffindor had just scored. The roars of the crowd reached Ginny's ears and momentarily stunned her. It sounded as if every person was using a "sonorous" charm to be louder than normal, she could barely hear Luna above the noise. Ginny glanced up and saw Harry jerk his broom to the left to avoid her and the other chasers zooming by him.

Harry recovered quickly and decided to move to the other side of the pitch. He flew alongside the stands, feeling Draco right behind him, Coote swerved in front of Harry and smacked a bludger up and over Harry's head, almost knocking Draco off his broom.

"…looks as if Potter and Malfoy are playing follow the leader…" Ginny could hear from below. She caught the quaffle from Demelza but not before someone hit her broom, nudging it from her hands.

"I loved that game when I was a kid, very fun until someone led me into poison ivy….OH, Slytherin scores, Weasley was faked out…," Luna drawled in her even voice.

Harry circled higher until he reached the top of the last stand. He caught sight of his aunt and cousin, who were looking very bewildered by the whole game. Draco pulled up behind Harry and hit the back of his broom. Harry whirled around, saw a bludger coming right at him and ducked, hearing Draco swear as it knocked an arm off his broom. Peakes chased after it; Harry seeing his chance pushed his broom higher and zigzagged his way across the pitch, seeing something fluttering above the rings that Ron was guarding. Ginny streaked in front of him, forcing Harry to duck under her, losing some time and enabling Draco to catch up to him. More and more bludgers were directed his way, his Beaters hanging near him like two bees, hitting it back towards the other side of the pitch.

Ginny heard the whistle as she struggled to get out of being double-teamed by Slytherin; seeing Harry waving his team down the Pitch she changed her direction and flew down for the time out. She landed next to him and her brother and they had to crowd in, shoulders pressed against each other just to hear Harry. He performed half a sonorous charm so he could be heard. He laid an arm across Ron and another across Ginny's shoulders and leaned in.

"I can't keep Draco off my arse. I have tried just about everything, but he is glued there."

"Maybe he likes it," Ron joked and Ginny choked back a laugh.

"I am afraid I'll hit you if I smack the ball too hard," Ritchie admitted and Jimmy nodded his agreement, Dean glanced around the group.

"Any ideas?" he asked. Ron just shrugged and Harry thought, moving people around in his mind.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed and leaned in even further and whispered his plan, seeing his teammate's heads nod up and down as they agreed.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and shouted that it was time to begin. Harry gave Ginny a quick hug as they exchanged brooms and they kicked off the ground.

"What the…?" Luna started before Professor McGonagall shot her the evil eye.

"I mean…oh my," Luna backtracked, not having to talk as loud because the crowd's noise had lowered to whispers and an occasional yell. "It looks as if Potter gave up his broomstick to Ginny Weasley!" laughter erupted from many of the boys in the stands. "They switched places…. watch out Draco! Better cover your face and look out for bats!" Luna laughed and the Gryffindor side roared.

Draco hovered in midair until Ginny gave him a little finger wave from her spot near her brother and took off to the other side of the pitch, with Draco a beat behind her. Harry saw the Quaffle coming towards him, reached out at the last moment and caught it. Tearing his eyes from Ginny and Draco he streaked off towards the hoops, he was close but needed to be closer, flattening himself against Ginny's broom he felt a bludger tear by his robe and streak to the other side of him. Harry looked up, threw the Quaffle then immediately turned to the right, doing a U-Turn.

"Brilliant! Potter scores his first goal in… well… EVER!" Luna actually yelled her usually dreamy voice abandoned for the moment. After getting another look from McGonagall Luna sat back down in her seat, moving her eyes to the sky as the Seekers spread out, searching for the snitch. Demelza scored another goal; Ron was saving goals left and right…the score was close, 120 points to Gryffindor and 110 to Slytherin.

Ginny could hear Luna's voice louder than ever, but she could also feel Draco right next to her.

"Pretty interesting move, Weasley…let's see if you can demote Potter to Chaser," Draco jeered at her and Ginny quickly pushed Harry's broom down so she zoomed under Draco and back up so she was now on the inside of the pitch as they circled around.

"See ya, Malfoy," Ginny turned into the pitch and began climbing steadily, looking for the little golden ball that she had only caught once in her life. Being lighter than Harry she could move faster on his broom, keeping a distance from Draco that Harry had a hard time doing.

Harry finally caught sight of Hermione, her cousin and both sets of parents, sitting in the first row in the same section as his aunt. He didn't even have time to glance or nod at them as he saw a Quaffle coming towards him and a Slytherin chaser trying to outrun him to it. A blur of red robes, Dean's, streaked up and grabbed it, tossing it to Harry who headed towards the goal posts. He looked up and realized he was blocked and tossed it to Demelza who promptly threw it like a basketball hook shot through the hoop, eliciting cheers from the students and parents.

Goals were scored on either side, one for one. He looked up and saw Ginny climbing, then swooping back down as if she suddenly caught sight of something. Hearing someone yell his name, he turned just in time to catch a Quaffle against his chest, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He threw it hard in the direction of Demelza who had managed to break free of two huge Slytherins. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw the snitch, liking its spot near Ron. Ginny saw it too. She spun around so fast that Draco overshot her and had to pull up before he plowed into the stadium supports.

Ginny heard him curse as she flew faster than ever towards her brother's end of the field, a blur of gold and maroon robes as she streaked by Hermione and Samantha in the front row.

That's when Hermione saw it; a Slytherin had hit the bludger right at Ginny, it was streaking along behind her, set on a collision course with her broom. The crowd was so agitated, excited and screaming all at once, she couldn't make out any one word, so she never glanced behind her. The snitch was now below Ron, the score was 130-110, Gryffindor with the small lead.

Ron saw Harry, across the field, pointing at something behind Ginny and Ron followed Harry's finger pointing to his sister. Ron could see his sister, red hair streaming out behind her, streaking for the snitch, Draco next to her, the Bludger about ten meters away from Ginny. Without thinking, he left the rings, leaving them wide open and headed as fast as his broom could go towards Ginny, trying to get to the bludger before it hit her. Ginny looked up as she caught red hair out of the corner of her eye, surprised to see Ron yelling at her and coming towards her as she felt something hit her hand, her fingers curling around it.

Ron pulled up suddenly between her and Draco who was on the far side and as Ginny blinked she saw him fall off his broom. Without thinking she pulled Harry's broomstick to a halt hearing one half of a cheer from the crowd as she realized she caught the snitch, then heard the course of "OHH's" as Ron was knocked off his broom and hit the ground, hard. She heard Draco curse and yell at someone on his team, and take off after him, green robes billowing behind him.

Harry and Ginny streaked towards the ground, seeing a lump of red robes under the rings on the pitch.

Moments later, a stretcher was conjured and Ron was carried off the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Waves

"If only I had seen it," Ginny cried, feeling Fred's arm come around her shoulders and hug her to him.

"I'm going to kick that Slytherin's arse!" George spat, pacing back and forth between the beds in the hospital wing.

"George, watch your language," Molly scolded but not very convincingly; she was sitting next to their father on a well made bed, both darting glances at Ron then each of their other children in turn.

"I saw Malfoy go after Nott and tear him a new arsehole; never seen him so livid before, so don't worry Ginny. That Slytherin will get what he deserved and I know Ron will be fine," Harry said from his spot next to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"He'll be ok, remember all the times he was in here?" Hermione nudged Harry with her shoulder and Ginny gave a small smile, feeling Fred's arm drop as Samantha pulled back the curtain where Ron was.

"He's awake and alert broken wrist, ribs and all," Samantha smiled, gesturing towards the curtain.

Ginny spent a few minutes, crying yet again at the look of Ron, lying there pale with bandages on him. She saw Samantha lightly touch his hand and was happy that Ron had found someone who cared deeply about him.

Madame Pomfrey came in and checked out his shoulder and wrist, making Ron wince in pain. She told the Weasley's, and friends, they had a few minutes. Samantha insisted on staying with him until he was asleep again.

"I need to go, Ron," Ginny said quietly and squeezed his good hand. He gave her a sleepy smile, murmuring he would see her later. George pulled her aside as she turned away.

"You ok?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"The fall scared me and Ron made me mad he left his position," Ginny wiped her eyes with a tissue George handed her, trying to control her emotions.

"Any of us would have done that," he said gently and hugged her. Ginny nodded against his chest, feeling a rush of love for her brothers, knowing they would protect her at all costs. She pulled away and kissed his cheek, saying she would see him at dinner.

Head down, Ginny tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked towards the doors of the wing, startled when they opened before her hand touched the doorknob. Looking up she first saw the Slytherin-green Quidditch robes then Malfoy's face. Next to him was Theodore Nott, eyes narrowed, jaw set. Ginny stared hard at Nott then took a few steps towards him. Coming to a halt she looked up, pointed a finger at him and jabbed him in his chest.

"You. Are. A. Bastard! You know that?" She took another step towards him, forcing him to step back, away from Malfoy's side.

"If you EVER hurt my family again I will kick your stupid arse. I hope Malfoy kicks you off the team for what you did, and if there weren't two Prefects standing here, I would hex you to yesteryear," Ginny exploded at him, her voice controlled but white hot anger seeped through. Draco looked at her with a ghost of a smile at the edges of his mouth. She was in Nott's face not backing down, staring daggers at Ginny until Malfoy knocked Nott's shoulder with his own.

"Say it, Nott," Malfoy demanded. Ginny stepped back, hands on her hips, still in her Quidditch robes like the two before her.

"Sorry," Nott said very unconvincingly, actually looking rather angry that he was being made to do this. Ginny stared at him, her mouth set and her hazel eyes twin rings of fire. Draco could see Ginny had been crying and looked as if she was going to do it again.

"Go," Draco ordered Nott, who turned and walked down the hall, not looking back. Ginny put a hand to her face, willing herself not to cry as Malfoy stood there quietly. She was tired, sore, angry and very much in Weasley temper mode.

"He's been dealt with, Weasley," Draco said crossing his arms and watching her rub her forehead. He saw her nod struggling for control as she dropped her hands, squared her shoulders and looked up at him. Their eyes met but before she could say anything an owl came flying in and dropped a note between them. Ginny bent down and picked it up, noticing it had Draco's name on it. Silently, she handed it to him. He uncrossed his arms and took it from her, brushing her fingers with his, causing Ginny to feel a shiver shoot down her spine. Jerking her hand away, she spun around and walked quickly towards The Fat Lady to get ready for dinner.

-----------------

Ron was up and about the next day, albeit slowly and nothing seemed to dull his pain like the news that Samantha was joining the ranks of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had agreed to try an exchange program of sorts…Lavender Brown was to attend Samantha's school in London, while Samantha stayed here, sharing Hermione's room until the holiday break. She would shadow her cousin to classes and write a paper about the difference between the Magical and Muggle World.

Ginny, Samantha and Ron walked slowly back to the castle, after seeing their parents off and noticed Harry had gone over to the lake; he had tried Legilimens on his aunt, intent on finding out how she and Professor Snape knew each other, and now was trying to process the thoughts he had seen in her head.

"Did I tell you that Malfoy was bringing Nott to apologize yesterday?" Ginny asked her brother as they entered the school.

"No, but I would love to have seen that," he snorted.

"I ran into them outside the wing, told off Nott, and Malfoy said he was being dealt with, whatever the hell that means," Ginny waited for her brother to catch up on the stairs. Samantha was walking slowly behind him, worrying he might fall backwards.

"Good—can't think what I would have done to him if it had actually hit _you_," Ron winced as he moved his wrist the wrong way. They argued for a few minutes while walking towards the tower, about how he should have stayed at the rings until they entered the common room and Ginny begged off a chess match, knowing she would be beaten. She gave Ron a careful hug and his arms came around her and held her tightly.

"Glad you are feeling better," Ginny said into his chest. He made an agreeable noise and stepped back.

"You look tired; get some rest…classes tomorrow you know," Ron ruffled her hair and she ducked out of his reach, waved to Samantha and headed up the girls staircase, intent on getting some sleep, but feeling restless.

She saw her roommates involved in reading a book, writing a letter and two were chatting about boys.

"Hey, Ginny…heard that Malfoy made Nott apologize; how did that go yesterday?" her roommate, Susan, asked looking up from her book.

"Yes he did; I ran into him outside the hospital wing," Ginny flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, lying on her stomach.

"I also heard you laid into Nott," Maggie, who was writing, said in her usual bored voice; nothing seemed to excite Maggie who was an exceptionally smart girl always writing--books maybe? Ginny never thought to ask.

"I did; moment of anger and all that."

"I heard from Ernie that Malfoy was talking about how you laid into him, which is what he deserved," Susan saw Ginny open and eye and look at her.

"He did deserve it; if Malfoy and I weren't prefects I probably would've done something drastic. Git," Ginny muttered and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"What is strange, though, is that Malfoy seemed to be impressed. He wasn't slamming you or anything like he usually does," Susan continued. "What did you say to impress him?"

"I have no idea," Ginny recounted what she had said to Nott. "Maybe he thought it was funny or something. Who the hell knows? Malfoy has been acting weird all year."

"How so?" Susan put her book down and looked at Ginny. Ginny rolled onto her side, telling her about going to the kitchens in the early morning hours and seeing him down there.

"You saw him in his pajamas?" Maggie asked, surprise in her voice. Ginny and Susan stared at her, not used to her questioning them. "What did he look like?"

"Uh—ummm…green pants and a grey t-shirt…what most guys sleep in I guess," Ginny looked away trying to ignore the flush in her face, remembering how she liked that look on his tall frame.

"That's hot," Maggie said then turned back to writing. Susan giggled and Ginny hid her face in her bed, embarrassed to be talking about him.

"How is Ron?" Susan asked politely. Thankful for the subject change, Ginny said he was coming along and doing ok.

No one said anything more about it and Ginny drifted off to sleep, still in her clothes and she slept deeply until the sounds of her roommates moving around woke her up at 7am the next morning.

Ginny showered and dressed, getting ready for class the next morning when Hermione burst into her room. Startled Ginny dropped her hairbrush and spun around.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, glad her friends had left for breakfast already. Hermione looked panicked and like she was going to cry.

She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat on the edge staring at the wall.

"Last night, Harry and I had sex and…," Ginny thought she seemed a tad bit upset for that to be the reason she was here, "and we forgot the Contraception Charm." Hermione buried her face in her hands while Ginny stared at her, speechless.

"Hermione," Ginny walked over and sat next to her, "that must be killing you."

Hermione nodded, wringing her hands together.

"So stupid of me! I can't get pregnant! Not now, not with NEWT's and this being my last year," Ginny laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, thankful that she hadn't gone that far with a guy; it seemed to add stress sometimes and this moment verified her theory.

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded as she answered.

"Ok, said he will be there no matter what and I believe him, but still. He didn't need this either."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I won't know for about another twelve days if I get my period or not; so I have two weeks of torture ahead." Hermione stood up and straightened her robes. "I just had to tell someone and get if off my chest; I'm sorry to bombard you with this so early."

"You're my best friend, tell me anything you want. I'll be there for you as will Ron you know."

"Harry's telling Ron today; I'm going to feel so strange in front of him." Ginny wasn't quite sure as to why they were telling her and Ron this early, but wisely kept her mouth closed. Sometimes, no one knew why Hermione did what she did.

"Why? It's RON," Ginny didn't understand what Hermione meant.

"I don't think he even knows we have sex, but if he does a baby would never enter his mind. Now, he will look at me and think that."

"It's Ron; I doubt he will think that deeply about it," Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "Let's go get something to eat. We will take this a day at a time ok?"

Hermione nodded and picked up her bag where she dropped it near the door. Together they walked down the stairs and to the Great Hall for breakfast, before they each went their separate ways.

-------------------

The next two weeks passed by slowly for the group of Gryffindor's. Harry and Hermione always seemed to be talking, or rather Hermione talking_ to_ Harry, trying to make herself understand why she forgot something so important. Ron was getting better, his wrist bandages came off and his ribs seemed to be completely healed. Samantha was fitting in nicely and entertained Ron to no end with stories of her school.

Tom had been bugging Ginny about going to the Halloween Dance with him and she kept saying "No", not sure if she was even going. Seeing what Hermione was going through had scared her away from boys for the moment; she loved the close relationship that those two had and enjoyed watching Ron and Samantha get closer. However, it was in the matter of a week that Ginny's world started to spin a bit differently.

For one, she found out that Hermione was indeed pregnant and due at the end of June, right before their graduation. Ginny felt her knees go weak for her friend and she sank onto the bench in the middle of the hall. Ron quickly explained that she was up in her room resting, with Samantha watching her. He squeezed her shoulder and said he had to get to class and that she should too.

Ginny managed to make her way through two more classes until she met up with everyone in the Common Room. There was a moment of unease as they all stared at each other, trying to adjust to the shift of their lives. Ginny walked over and gave Harry a hug, seeing the stricken look on his face made her want to cry for him. He held her long and hard and she could feel him struggling to get his emotions under control. Slowly he pulled away and dropped his hands, refusing to look at her; Ginny turned to everyone.

"Let's go get something to eat for dinner; then we can all talk," and everyone nodded, thankful that someone had taken control of the situation.

Ginny walked next to Hermione, talking quietly with her about her appointment earlier that day with Madame Pomfrey. With everyone's mind on Harry and Hermione, no one noticed that Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking behind them.

Draco was only half listening to Crabbe rail on some girl in his Transfiguration class as he studied the group ahead. He was very good at getting a sense of what people were thinking and up ahead he saw Harry and Ron walking behind the girls, closer than usual. Earlier that day he had walked past Potter and Weasley comforting a crying Hermione on the bench outside the Hospital Wing. He knew whatever they were feeling now stemmed from that incident, though he had no idea what was wrong. The situation had peaked his interest but no one else, except Pansy, had really seen them sitting there. She refused to talk about it, just happy that that "mud-blood" had a breaking point.

Over the next few days Draco sensed a deep sadness in Hermione. She shared the NEWTs level Potions Class with him and wasn't her usual annoying, know-it-all self. He had watched Ginny walking through the halls and she seemed to be her typical chatty self until she came upon Harry or Hermione; then she would get serious and none of them would crack a smile.

It was the following Monday evening that he was sitting in his common room, trying to push off Pansy who kept trying to get him to invite her to his room. Lately, he was becoming more and more annoyed with her; she was there at every turn, waiting for him after class, hanging on his arm. It was in the middle of him untangling himself from her when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in his lap. Pushing Pansy to the side he slid his finger under the "M" wax seal on the back and started to read.

After the first few seconds, Pansy could sense something was wrong; Draco had gone very still and seemed more pale than usual.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"My father was killed," Draco's voice was very neutral but his body language said otherwise.

"What? How!?" Pansy gasped, trying to grab the letter, but she wasn't answered as Professor Snape walked in.

"Malfoy. I see you have heard; come with me," he ordered and Draco obediently stood up and followed his Head of House out of the Common Room, down the hall to the Potions classroom, where he was told to sit.

Professor Snape launched right into the details. "Apparently, he and someone got into an argument and out of anger, this person, a Death Eater as you well know, used an unforgivable curse on him," Professor Snape said just as neutrally as Draco had said earlier.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Yes. Your mother has been notified and preparations are being made to send your personal items to Malfoy Manor. The funeral will be tomorrow and as no one can find out who did this, there is nothing else that can be done except a Will Reading. That will happen later though." Professor Snape stood up and noticed that Draco was staring at a spot on the floor. He felt Draco struggling to get his emotions under control. It had been at least a year since he had seen his father; likewise for his mother. But it was the only father he had known and he was the only child, the only son to the Malfoy name and now everything fell on this 17 year old's shoulders.

"If I can help with anything, just ask," Professor Snape offered in a rare gesture of goodwill; having been a friend of Narcissa's for years it was the least he could do. Draco nodded, thanked him and headed out of the office back to his common room.

In the matter of a half hour, Draco collected his belongings, owled his mother he was coming and had an all out yelling match with Pansy. She didn't feel the need to be there at the Manor since she hadn't seen him either for the past year. Draco said this whole arrangement, this "relationship", was something both sides of the Pureblooded families set up and it was her duty to show up. She then argued about what her duty was, and part of it was making up her own mind. Draco turned and walked out; going to Snape's office to Floo home, not caring whether Pansy came or not.

It was a few hours later that Neville heard from a 6th year Gryffindor who knew Pansy that Draco's father had been killed. Neville found Harry and Ron playing Chess in the Great Hall and told them excitedly what happened. Both seemed a bit stunned but recovered quickly realizing with everything Lucius Malfoy had done, he had probably deserved it…but that still didn't make it right. Harry knew what it was like to lose a parent and even though Ron was making jokes, Harry couldn't bring himself to get caught up in Ron's enjoyment of the fact. Draco Malfoy was now the head of Malfoy Manor while holding title as the richest 17 year old, bypassing Harry Potter.

That night Harry told Ginny, Samantha and Hermione about Lucius. Hermione just nodded and went back to her work; Ginny looked stricken thinking of her father for a second and excused herself. Samantha didn't understand and was told by the other three what Draco's father was like; starting from secretly hiding the Diary in Ginny's books to his exploits paying off certain Ministry officials to do his bidding for him. The news spread fast throughout the castle and some students worried that these rouge Death Eater's were going to go after other families. Professor Dumbledore had quelled their fears by saying there was only a handful left and this was something that was a personal grudge, nothing against the outside world.

Draco had been gone for two days and when he returned he wasn't talking to Pansy.

Many people shied away from him in the halls, seeing the dark look upon his face. Younger students plastered themselves to the wall when he walked by; he seemed to command more space around him. In the matter of three days he had gone from being a 17 year old teen age student being trained to take over his father's position in another few years or so…and now, near the end of October, he was suddenly a man, in charge of a fortune and the responsibility of making sure his mother was being taken care of at home. Quietly and alone he had arrived at his NEWTs level Potions class early so he got to watch the 6th years file out of the class, talking happily, oblivious to how his world was just turned upside down.

Draco saw her before she saw him. She had her back to him, her red hair falling a bit past her shoulders and down loose for once; not in a head band or all gathered up in a clip.

As she turned around from the last row she saw him standing there looking at her. He wasn't very far away, just on the other side of the door, she could see his eyes and for a minute she saw pain and tiredness in them.

"Go, Weasley, unless you want to stay for another class?" Snape droned from the chalkboard at the front of the class room.

Quickly grabbing her books, Ginny walked towards Draco, not moving her eyes from his. She stopped briefly in the doorway and looked up at him seeing tiredness etched around his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your father," she said softly. Draco blinked in surprise then bowed his head at her.

He watched her turn slowly away from him and walk down the hall to whatever her next class was for the day. Draco's eyes followed until she turned the corner, not quite sure how to handle the tumultuous feelings her comment had extracted from somewhere deep inside of him. Tiredly, he walked into Potions, hearing approaching footsteps of his classmates; not bothering to look up from his notes or cauldron the entire class, except to look at the blackboard. He didn't feel like dealing with everyone's pity; he didn't need it. For once, he just wanted to be left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Time

It was the day before the dance and Draco was sitting in the second row trying to stay awake in the mind numbing Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The new teacher, Professor Sunnyvale taught straight out of the book like Umbridge. Maybe she thought that no one needed to experience or practice the spells, but he sure would have preferred doing that than sitting next to his Slytherin counterparts, trying to stay awake.

He was staring out the window, past the teacher when he heard Ron Weasley behind him snort and the rest of his friends start giggling. Of course, the giggling turned to laughter which was contagious and soon enough the whole row was in stitches as Professor Sunnyvale gave them the evil eye.

Draco turned around and saw Hermione giggling, Harry had his glasses off and was wiping his eyes. Ron was holding his stomach as Samantha and Neville had hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh out loud. It was the happiest he had seen them over the past few weeks, but it was still annoying to hear them laugh at something that wasn't remotely funny.

"What is so funny back there?" Mrs. Sunnyvale's high voice floated to the back of the classroom. The Gryffindor's all looked at each other trying not to laugh, which anyone on the face of the earth knows DOES NOT WORK. Hermione started giggling again, which made Harry laugh because he had never heard Hermione giggle. Draco continued to stare at them, wondering if they had all gone nutters.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Ron managed clutching his sides, breathing deeply.

"Ron s-s-snorted!" Harry gasped, setting his glasses back on his face.

"We're sorry Professor. It's been a rough couple of weeks." Hermione's voice was shaky from exerting herself to not laugh.

Draco turned around muttering, "What was so funny?" under his breath.

The class only lasted a few more minutes and as the Gryffindor's piled out into the hall Draco could still hear them laughing. He gathered his books and bag following the last of the students out into the hall. Looking out the door, he saw Ginny talking to Hermione with a wide smile on her face; a Divination notebook in her hands. Draco looked at Harry leaning up against the wall and for a minute their guarded gazes met and, surprisingly, Harry nodded at him. Draco knew it was an acknowledgement about his father's death and he returned the nod, then turned to Ginny who was watching him.

"Your brother was the highlight of the class."

Ginny seemed too stunned to speak for a moment, shocked Draco had actually talked to her in public and hadn't insulted her family. She was sure some crude comment would have come out of his mouth, given the stupid reason everyone was laughing.

"Umm…well, it's something he doesn't have to work hard at," Ginny cracked a smile and covered her mouth as Ron glared at her, shoving her in the shoulder. Ginny didn't hesitate shoving him back against the wall. Draco couldn't help the hint of a smile that came to his mouth, but he caught it in time. All he needed was to smile like an idiot in front of a bunch of Gryffindor's.

"S-s-sorry Draco, it's been a long few weeks," Samantha gulped and wiped her eyes, using Ron's robes which he tried to snatch away, playfully. Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Draco clearly waiting for some type of insult to fly. Draco nodded in agreement with Samantha then turned and walked away. Everyone looked at everyone else, as Ginny stared at him walking down the hall.

"Something is wrong with him," Ron muttered flinging an arm around Samantha's shoulders.

Ginny walked up to Divination as her thoughts rolled around Malfoy. What was going through his mind? He actually had spoken to her and her friends and managed not to piss anyone off. It looked as if he almost smiled which made Ginny wonder if she had ever seen him smile, with genuine happiness. Climbing up the ladder and finding her spot next to her roommate, Maggie, she chatted about what just happened downstairs, but Maggie didn't have any better ideas than Ginny did about why he was so reserved as of late; the only thing they thought was the death of his father had affected him deeper than anyone thought.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to come out of the broom closet," Ron chided Harry and Hermione an hour later at lunch, receiving a smack upside the head from Hermione. Truthfully, they both looked ten times happier than they had the past few weeks, so Ron filled his mouth with food which ceased any more smart comments.

"Ready for Halloween?" Samantha asked innocently to anyone listening. "I can't imagine what it's like here." She looked up at the blue sky above her, clouds floating around the enchanted ceiling. They all looked up as Luna sat down next to Neville, bypassing her Ravenclaw table. It was one of several times during the past month she had done that. Ginny smiled knowingly at Samantha who grinned back. Neville gave a small blush as he caught the girls smiling at each other and to cover up that he did see it, he began telling Samantha what Halloween was like at Hogwarts.

A half hour later, the Great Hall was cleared, the tables cleaned and ready for students who wished to study to do so. This was one of the chances that friends from different houses could come together, study or talk quietly about school. Having friends from other houses into your Common Room wasn't something that usually happened, so friends would meet in the library or Great Hall.

It was here, that Ginny was spread out over two places next to her and the one in front of her, painstakingly studying her Potions notes from Professor Snape. Having Ron to "live up to" wasn't a good thing, especially in Snape's class; she felt Snape was constantly waiting for her to make a Ron-like mistake. To prove him wrong, she would try to pull "Hermione's" where she would make the perfect potion, but it wasn't easy. It was all this studying, note taking and reading that led to that perfectly concocted liquid.

And it was here where Draco saw Ginny, bent over her work.

"Hey, Weasley," a soft, slow drawl came from the other side of the table and she snapped her head up, meeting his grayish blue eyes.

"Malfoy." She returned the greeting, her quill still above her parchment. He looked like he was going to say something and she was ready for a smart comment that she could snap back too, or even point her wand at but she wasn't ready for what really did come out of his mouth.

"Thanks."

Ginny saw him lower his gaze, very uncomfortable using that word. "For what?"

Ginny was very confused, thoughts running through her head as to why he could possibly be thanking her. He shifted his gaze back up to her, face expressionless, except for his eyes. She held his gaze for minute, eyebrows raised questioningly. The hand that wasn't holding his bag of books waved in the general direction of the hallway outside the doors.

"For…what you said in the hall, about my father. You were the only Gryffindor to say anything," he added, seeing a slight blush rise in her freckled cheeks. He took a step closer to the table and Ginny looked down at her parchment. Two thoughts racing through her mind.

'I can nod and say 'you're welcome' and he will be on his way. Or, I can wave in the direction of the empty bench in front of me because he actually looks like he wants to sit. Of course, _Ron will kill me_.'

So, Ginny did what any little sister would do, she waved her hand to the bench in front of her, moving her papers aside. He hesitated for a moment then sat down straddling the bench, quietly appraising her, one hand still holding his bag, which was on the table. She folded her hands in front of her, and watched him fiddle with his bag. He looked slightly nervous, probably the result of sitting at this table. One he never before sat at until today. She briefly wondered if people were looking at them, but she didn't want to turn her head to see.

"What is that?" he nodded to her work spread out on the table.

"Potions," Ginny answered. "Ron didn't exactly pave a great path for me to follow on."

Draco gave a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah, he and Potter together couldn't even get it right," Draco rested his hands on the table and studied one of her formulas upside down. He took a finger and pointed to one formula for love potion, Amortentia.

"Should be stirred for three minutes, not four," Ginny looked down where he was pointing, noticing how long his fingers were. Shaking herself and removing her mind from that image, she thanked him and fixed the error. 'What the hell do I say now?' Ginny thought, 'He's not leaving! Shouldn't Pansy be dragging him somewhere?'

"Where's Pansy?" Ginny inquired, blowing on her ink to dry it, before moving on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco shrug.

"Don't know, don't care," he said in a bitter voice causing Ginny to look up at him startled to hear him say that.

"That seems rather…drastic to say…about your girlfriend, doesn't it?" Ginny said, not sure whether to question if Pansy was his girlfriend…hell, she didn't even know why she was talking to him.

"She couldn't be bothered to come to my father's funeral and, well, other factors…," his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence, his eyes met hers and for a moment Ginny saw his guard was down. She was very good at reading people and she could see that at the moment, Draco Malfoy was almost like a lost puppy. No girlfriend, his bodyguards, each had girlfriends so they weren't hanging out as much anymore, his father had been killed and she was sure he was studying for NEWTs just as hard as many of the 7th years.

"Oh. I—I'm sorry to hear that," Ginny murmured, beginning to pack her parchments up and stuffing them into her book bag.

"I have to go. Potions time." Ginny stood up and Draco walked parallel to her, the long table separating them, to the doors.

"Good luck. Get to hear your brother snore again in another class," Draco said dryly as he headed in the opposite direction. Ginny stared after him for a second, and then walked quickly down the hall to the Dungeons. First, her best friend got pregnant with a guy she had a huge crush on for years. Now, their enemy was chatting away with her…what was going on?

* * *

Ginny was reading a magazine in the Great Hall after dinner that night; half listening to her brother teach Samantha the fine art of Chess. She looked over at Hermione and noticed she was asleep, head on her crossed arms, hair falling over her face. Before she could tell Ron maybe they should take her upstairs, Harry walked back from a meeting he had with Dumbledore that started as dinner was ending.

"She just zonked right out," Ron said, swearing under his breath as Samantha took his Knight.

"I'll take her upstairs," Harry smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Ginny looked up from her magazine and smiled at the tender gesture. Part of her wished she could be on the receiving end of Harry's ministrations, but she was actually closer to him now as a friend than she was having a crush on him. Harry caught her gaze and smiled at her and Ginny reached out and took his hand. He stopped for a moment, looking down at Ginny, surprised at her gesture.

"What?" he asked and she tugged his hand so he sat down next to her, careful not to disturb Hermione.

"I just want you to know that I am so happy for you two, baby or not. You are perfect for each other," Ginny released his hand and marked her spot in the magazine with her finger. "She's my best friend and I was worried when she dated Krum for awhile; he didn't seem her type. I'm so glad that you both came to your senses and saw what we all have observed over the past few years," Ginny glanced down at her magazine then looked up at Harry, meeting his steady gaze. "I know you'll take care of her, and she will take care of you."

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry patted her knee awkwardly. "What about you? Are you going to the dance with Tom or any other special bloke?"

Ginny shook her head, "There's no one special at the moment."

Harry nodded then rose from his spot. "Now, I will do my duty and take my girlfriend up to her room and put her to bed." Ron saluted him in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes glued to the Chess board between him and Samantha. Harry stood up and carefully lifted up Hermione, one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back. Not even opening her eyes she laid her head on his chest, her chestnut brown hair falling around her face. Ginny waved at him as he carefully made his way back from the table.

Harry walked towards the doors and was ready to use "Alohamora" but the door opened a moment before he voiced the spell in his head. Draco stepped halfway in, saw Harry carrying Hermione, then stepped back holding the door for Harry. Draco inclined his head towards Hermione.

"Did she lose a bet or something?" Draco asked quietly. Harry paused; take back by the direct question.

"No, she fell asleep, so I am taking her to her room," Harry answered a note of caution in his voice. Draco looked at Hermione's sleeping form once more then stepped into the Great Hall, leaving Harry very bewildered by the recent actions of Draco Malfoy.

Glancing around the Great Hall, Draco saw students from all four houses doing homework, talking, playing Chess or just reading quietly to themselves. It really was a different, more relaxed atmosphere with Voldemort gone and Draco wasn't to sure if it would last or not. He saw the twin red heads at their usual table; Ginny was standing up, talking to a bloke from her house; her brother was playing chess with the Muggle and Neville was playing something with Luna.

"Draco," Pansy's voice came from his left and he glanced down at her.

"What now?" He snapped, irritated that she just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I apologize for not coming to your father's funeral, but don't you think we can move past that? I miss you…," she rubbed her hand suggestively up and down his arm and he shook her off, moving to the side to let Ginny and Tom walk by him and through the doors. Ginny and Pansy's eyes met for a split second until Tom asked Ginny a question about the dance, distracting her from the conversation going on at the doors. Draco took this chance and slipped out the doors behind them, Pansy at his heels as he headed down for the dungeons.

"What can I say to make you change your mind about us?" She stood next to him at the top of the stairs that led down to the boys dormitory in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Parkinson, you're starting to piss me off. I don't need to date you anymore; it was an agreement my father made me do which I have told you, repeatedly. Go find someone who will actually care for you, or love you or whatever you seek. I am not that person anymore," Draco felt her shove him towards the wall and all of a sudden her mouth was on his, trying to get a response out of him.

Her hands moved under his robes, touching spots she knew he liked. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her roughly towards the opposite wall, walked quickly down the stairs and through the door to his room. He felt nothing but coldness for her, and he knew she wanted to sleep with him. For awhile he liked the tug of war with him not giving her what she seeked and vice versa; he liked seeing her squirm, but she never truly excited him. However now that he didn't need to honor his father's wishes he cut her loose. It felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders not having to play the boyfriend to her; now if he could just get her to stay away and find someone else or… maybe…if he found someone else she would leave him alone.

A certain willowy redhead came to mind. A Weasley nonetheless.

Draco looked through some papers idly on his bed then sat down. Ginny didn't make him feel cold, she was different than he ever thought she would be. When she wasn't angry or yelling (which amused him), she was actually considerate, smart, funny…something he never thought he would be attracted too—then again, maybe he wasn't; maybe it was the thrill of the chase or something. He laid back on his pillow, hands under his head thinking about everything…and nothing.

For the rest of the day, he wandered around his Common Room when Pansy wasn't there, but would quickly go to his room when she did make her presence known. He struggled with trying to sleep, numerous thoughts running through his head. He heard the snores of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott and decided, finally at midnight it was time to visit the kitchens. Pansy would never find him there and he was a bit hungry. Pulling on sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, he quietly made his way out of the dungeons and to the kitchens. Walking past the window above the small table he glanced out and saw bats flying around the squid in the lake. He rested his chin on his arms and watched the Squid wave a tentacle in the air, either playing with or trying to eat the bats.

After a strained conversation with his mother via the Floo this morning regarding his father's will and things being changed into her and his name, he felt the most relaxed at this early hour than he had all day. He stared out the window, munching on some chips, not really thinking of anything…until he felt it; it was like a single wave had emanated from an oven and warmed upon his skin. He didn't hear her come in, she was a quiet as a mouse, but he felt something: an alteration in his environment, something that almost warmed him and made him even more relaxed than he was already. He waited to see what she would do.

Ginny had come down expecting to grab a quick cup of something hot and taking it back to her room. What she didn't expect to see, as she stood there in a pair of pink and blue plaid pajamas was Draco Malfoy, looking out the window near the small table. His chin resting on his arms, body slightly bent and one leg crossed behind the other. He looked to be deep in thought about something and Ginny was about to turn around and quietly creep out of the kitchen when he spoke, not moving from his position.

"You can't sneak up on me."

He startled Ginny with his abrupt comment.

Ginny looked away, hoping Dobby would suddenly appear and save her from this awkward situation.

"I—I wasn't trying to; I didn't know you were here," Ginny said, trying to regain her composure, but staying back in the shadows. It was so quiet; she could actually hear the few leaves left on the trees outside rustling in the breeze. She counted to 45 to give him time to respond.

"I'll just get myself a drink and be on my way," she started for the cupboards she knew contained mugs and rooted around for some hot chocolate; she wished she could use magic to conjure up a cup, but that would only give away the secret that she was down here.

She felt his eyes on her as she moved around pouring chocolate into a mug. Feeling self conscious because of that, she closed her eyes as she waited for the water to get hot and sighed to herself.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked politely, not turning around since she was shaken by the fact that this stuck up and rude person she had known for six years, was appearing to be relaxed and thoughtful when she has first walked into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Draco said lightly and he walked over until he was standing behind her. Ginny grabbed the edge of the counter, wondering why all of the sudden she was bothered by his nearness. By some unknown rationale, that she couldn't put into words, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her; just having him stand so close to her, watching water boil, she could smell him, a pleasant spicy scent that set her on edge.

"Do you always walk around in your night time clothes?" He asked from behind her. Ginny was glad it was still dark and shadowy down here because she was blushing furiously.

"Not usually, no, as I said I didn't think anyone but Dobby would be down here," she grabbed the pot off the stove and filled up two mugs, feeling him move and stand next to her. He grabbed a spoon and quickly stirred the chocolate into the water and handed her a mug. Wrapping her hands around the warm mug she leaned back against the counter, waiting until her mug wasn't so full so she could walk back up to the tower without spilling it all over herself.

"Another nightmare?" his voice sliced the still darkness and she jumped, spilling some hot liquid onto her thumb. Raising her hand to her mouth she sucked the hot chocolate off her hand before she shook her head.

"No," she took a sip of her slightly less than scalding drink. "You?"

"I don't dream; or, shall I say, I don't remember any if I do."

Ginny was surprised by this, "You don't remember any of your dreams? None?"

"No, the only one I remember was when I was younger; that typical dream of falling but I usually would hit the ground then wake up," Draco took a sip of his drink.

"Huh. I thought if you hit before you woke up, it meant you were dead."

"Well, I am standing here aren't I? Do I look dead to you?" Draco turned towards her and she was forced to look at him dressed casually in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt; she shook her head again and took a drink, not trusting her voice. As they stood there in silence, Ginny realized for the first time that she really didn't know what to say. Usually she had a comment or could talk about anything, but having what was her and her friends sworn enemy standing next to her, wasn't something she thought she would ever experience.

Ginny glanced down at her cup, amazed to find it just about empty. Turning around she set it in the sink; Draco followed suit and briefly she wondered how long it was until he noticed he was finished.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Draco said sarcastically, opening the door out to the hall for her.

"Maybe," Ginny said a hint of slyness in her voice. She followed him out to the main hall, where he gave a flick of his hand for a wave goodnight and he headed down the stairs to the dungeons. Ginny hurried up to her tower, not wanting to be caught early in the morning on Halloween.

Later that morning, Ginny told her friends about her night trip to the kitchen and again Maggie surprised them all. She was brushing her hair and had been silent as Ginny and Susan threw rumors back and forth about why he was being civil.

"He likes you, that's why," Maggie said in her bored voice, but it got everyone's attention. Ginny laughed out loud as she buttoned her skirt and smoothed it down.

"Maggie, our families have been at each other's throats forever. He wouldn't want to be seen with a poor Weasley like me; just because he isn't with Parkinson anymore doesn't mean he won't find another rich pureblood to be with."

"You're a pureblood," Maggie turned to her, her black hair swept down her back and her dark eyes rested on Ginny. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her, completely confused.

"So? Maggie, he was never nice to us! Remember my first year? Remember the fight his father and mine go into while buying our books? The name calling the last five years?"

"His father isn't around anymore. Malfoy never stood up to him, Ginny, you know that. Now, he is essentially a free man. He can do what he wants, when he wants and see who he wants," by now the room was staring at Maggie who had never voiced her opinion so strongly about anything.

"Maggie, are you crushing on Malfoy?" Susan asked bluntly. Maggie sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I'll take his friend Zabini," Maggie said evenly, shocking her friends who thought she was joking. Many girls said that if Malfoy and Zabini had been sorted into Gryffindor, then they would have the three best looking men in their house, the third being Harry.

"Merlin, Maggie…what has gotten into you?" Ginny asked, fighting with the Gryffindor tie until Susan came over and offered her assistance.

"I just wish you would see what I do or read between the lines," Maggie said, snapping her book bag shut. She smiled at Ginny. "Tonight is the Halloween Dance; I bet you two will dance together--,"

"Dance? Me and Malfoy?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

"Yes, Ginny. I bet you two will," Maggie said quietly as they filed down the stairs.

"What is the bet? Because that won't happen. I promised Tom a dance, that is the only dance I know of," Ginny waved to Hermione who was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the boys stairs.

"The bet? I don't know. If I'm right you have to draw me a picture, how's that?" Maggie and Susan knew that most of Ginny's drawings were private so this was a big issue for her.

"Ok, fine Maggie. If I'm right, you have to go up to Zabini and talk to him," Ginny saw Maggie flush, but she nodded. Shaking hands on it, the group entered the hall for breakfast, each hoping that they were right, and in a matter of 11 hours they would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Growing Up Is Hard To Do

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room, wearing new chestnut colored dress robes. Her friends helped her style her hair so it fell a bit below her shoulders in curls and she had to admit, she liked it. Maggie had reminded Ginny that she would love a picture of a Hippogriff and Ginny told her to start thinking of what to say to Blaise Zabini.

They walked into the Great Hall to find it decorated for the dance in the usual spectacular Hogwarts way. Floating pumpkins and candles; the house ghosts flitting about, the tables pushed against the walls for a nice sized dance floor. The band was in the corner playing a fast song and many students were out there dancing; some dressed up for Halloween, others in dress robes.

Ginny saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table and headed over to her to ask how it was going with Neville. Luna looked beautiful in a purple dress robe, her hair braided down her back. They chatted for a bit about the dance until Neville came in and Luna excused herself to go drag him to the corner where they talked quietly. Meandering to the other side of the hall, Ginny eased herself into a conversation with Meredith, one of Luna's dorm mates, about Potions class when she heard voices behind her, near the door. She recognized the deep angry voice as Draco's. Pretending to look at the twinkling lights she listened to the conversation, along with Meredith who had turned around to see what grabbed Ginny's attention.

"Draco, listen, I don't know why you have to stay mad…," Pansy was saying, but Draco cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand, knocking her hand off his arm.

"You didn't come to my father's funeral. _He_ was the one who set up this," he gestured towards her, them himself, "arrangement and you couldn't even show up!" Draco's voice was very deep and angry. He was looking down at her and being over six feet tall he was a very imposing figure in his dark green dress robes.

"I didn't think you would care! You hadn't said one word about him for the past YEAR...," Pansy tried to explain, but Draco held up his hand. By now, Ginny was watching them openly as were a few other Ravenclaws.

"You should have been there, to show support for my family. But, you were just thinking of yourself as always. Leave me alone…we have talked about this over and over and you know how I feel. Leave. Me. Alone!" Draco turned around and his eyes met Ginny's. She hadn't heard the tempo of the music change to a slow song until he walked over, leaving Pansy staring, grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her behind him to the dance floor.

"That would have been a much nicer exit if it looked as if I had gone with you willingly," Ginny said sarcastically, as they stopped at the edge of the dance floor. She removed her hand from Draco's. They stood there a minute, Ginny looking at him and Draco looking up at the band then down at her.

"Will you willingly dance?" Draco asked a resigned note in his voice and Ginny's heart stopped beating for a second. She could sense he was restraining the anger he felt and thought to herself maybe a dance wouldn't hurt. She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak, cursing Maggie in her mind, wondering if she was watching and smirking to herself.

They walked onto the dance floor joining the rest of the students dancing slowly with their partners.

Ginny felt Draco's arm go around her waist…

She saw Harry and Hermione dancing as close as two people could get with clothes on…

She felt Draco's hand take hers and raise it up towards his shoulder…

She saw Ron glance over at her and his mouth opened to say something, but stopped when Ginny gave a slight shake of her head…

She laid her hand on Draco's left shoulder and felt the silky cloth of his dress robes beneath her hand…

She saw Samantha turn slightly in Ron's arms, giving her a small smile and thumbs up which Ron quickly swatted down and Samantha turned towards him, slapping him on the arm…

She felt Draco's fingers splayed against the small of her back, practically covering the lower half…

Ginny smiled when she saw Samantha reach up and plant a nice kiss on Ron's mouth, distracting him from Draco and Ginny dancing. This was their first official public display of affection and Ginny was glad they finally got it out of the way.

Draco, noticing the smile on Ginny's face, turned around and looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt Draco's hand squeeze hers, just a touch, as he watched them for a few seconds and then relax as he turned back towards her.

"Ron and a Muggle. Your dad must love that," Draco mused, managing to floor Ginny once again with the softness of his voice. Ginny's hazel eyes just moved over his face as if waiting for something else. He rested his dark, unreadable gaze on her and Ginny felt something she never had before--a fluttering in her heart, a blush moving throughout her whole body, and her pulse increasing all on its own.

"Yeah," she whispered, "he likes her." Ginny managed to get out. She was still looking at him, their gazes not breaking. She wasn't even aware of Harry nudging Hermione to look over at them; or the look of surprise on Neville's face before he tripped over Luna's feet once again. Summoning up her willpower she broke off the staring contest and stared instead at a spot on his shoulder.

"Why did you and Pansy break up?" she asked softly, her gaze moving to the couple next to her who bumped into them. Draco moved her over a few feet and turned them so her back was to the band.

"She didn't show at the funeral, said some choice words and I realized that with no one dictating my life anymore I could see whomever I please."

Ginny knew that Pansy's family was one of the few full-blooded wizarding families left and it didn't surprise her that the Malfoys and Parkinsons arranged for them to get married. With Lucius out of the picture and Draco of age, he was free to do as he wished.

Ginny nodded, but didn't say she understood; she really didn't know what it was like to have someone chose your wife or husband for you at a young age.

"She is realizing her mistakes a bit too late," Draco added, seeing her nod again then tilt her head back to look at him.

"Did you love her?" Ginny asked him quietly. He moved his gaze away from hers and it darted across the room to where Pansy was sulking by the doors with a few of her fellow Slytherins.

She knew then that the answer was 'No'; if it was 'Yes' he would have said so right away, instead he retreated into his past "Draco-ness" and didn't answer her, at least not right away. She watched his gaze slip over to Harry and Hermione. She had her arms around his neck and they were talking and smiling at each other. Harry had his hands on her hips and you could see one of them rub absentmindedly up and down, covered by her maroon dress robe. Ginny could hear Draco make a noise in his throat.

"No," was his curt answer and Ginny actually felt a bit sorry for him. Anyone who looked at Harry could see he was totally in love; you could even look at Ron who was dancing very close to Samantha, their hands tucked between their chests. Ginny heard the band say something about how everyone looked so happy that they thought another slow song was in order. Applause was scattered throughout the room and Draco stopped, looking down at her, his face expressionless but Ginny could sense that he was asking her if she wanted to continue. She noticed he didn't remove his arm or his hand, but they stood still as the music started up around them.

'Now, this is a dilemma', Ginny thought to herself.

If she stopped here and walked away there couldn't be any rumors. Most people had seen him drag her onto the floor and realized he was just being Draco. But, if she stayed she knew it would lead people to look even longer, to start talking and on top of that it would make Ron mad. She quickly caught Ron's gaze as he looked at her coolly from across the room, then someone blocked their view. Ginny found that she didn't care, impulsively she took a small step forward, their chests almost touching and felt his rough hand tighten around hers for a moment, the only emotion he gave away. They began moving to the music, but Ginny wasn't sure what the song was; her pulse sounded so loud in her ears she was sure Draco could feel or hear it. A little bit further and she could lay her head against his shoulder…such an intimate gesture, but wasn't his arm still tight around her waist holding her to him, intimate?

She wondered when they became pressed against each other; surely her legs weren't against his when they started the dance…what few coherent thoughts she had in her head went out the window as his hand settled on her hip. Together they found the songs rhythm and she found that he was a very adept dancer, moving smoothly along the floor, hips swaying together, close to each other as though they had never stayed apart for six years. She was sure he could feel how nervous she was, even though in the dim light people weren't really paying much attention to them as they were to their respective partner. She could hear the song winding down and was actually disappointed the dance was going to end. For a second he held onto her as the music shifted and carefully she took a step back, her hand still linked with his. She swore that the look on his face was one she had never seen before; a mixture of confusion and something she would almost describe as puzzlement…exactly what she was feeling at the moment.

"Fancy getting something to eat?" Draco dropped her hand and Ginny nodded, turning quickly towards the table where she saw her brother filling up his plate. Draco escorted her over and handed her a plate.

Somehow, he ended up behind Ron and knew that Ginny's brother was going to say something about him dancing with the youngest Weasley. Ginny had filled her plate, waved to Draco as Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her to the table.

Draco stood up straighter, holding his plate, waiting for the remark to come while meeting Ron's blue stare. All that Ron wanted to say was conveyed in those five seconds of staring into Draco's icy blue gaze. Turning around he followed Samantha to their table where the rest of the Gryffindors were eating and laughing.

Ginny saw Ron approach her and settle himself next to her. She steeled herself for what was coming telling by his movements that he was angry and the way he turned to her, staring at her for a second or two before he spoke.

"Be careful," was all he said as Samantha patted his leg under the table. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth almost dropped open, not expecting those words at all.

"Ron, I—," she started and he shook his head, warning her not to push it. She smiled at him, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Dumbledore had just made an announcement that it was time for the Prefects to do their rounds, so Ginny jumped up and headed out the door with the other Prefects, abandoning her plate and falling in step with Draco on his way out the door.

All the Prefects rushed through their rounds, wanting to get back to the dance. Ginny found her way back to the Ravenclaw table after a dance with Tom, who wasn't nearly the dancer Draco had been. She hadn't spotted the Slytherin and was on her way to grab more sparkling pumpkin juice when she felt a hand on her elbow. Turning around she saw Draco and smiled at him.

"Have an uneventful round?" Ginny asked and Draco shook his head. She poured them both some juice and handed him a glass.

"Got accosted by Pansy and had to talk to her; then found some fifth years snogging in a broom closet, so that was fun to break up."

Ginny shook her head, drained her juice and set the empty glass back down, watching it disappear, probably down to the kitchens. She glanced towards the dance floor, seeing her brother over near the balcony with Samantha, both leaning back talking. Harry and Hermione had gone upstairs already and Luna and Neville were glued together in front of the band, barely moving. Ginny wanted to dance again with Draco; that connection she had felt with him earlier was still lingering around her,_ in_ her, and she wondered what it could possibly mean. Maggie had gloated and told Ginny she actually had gotten up the courage to talk to Zabini and then danced with him. Ginny was happy for her friend, but was already struggling with finding the time in her mental schedule to draw her the picture she wanted.

Ginny looked at the group of students standing behind Draco and saw Pansy glaring at her; Ginny knew Pansy was jealous but what could she do? This whole relationship fiasco was between her and Draco.

"She's standing behind me isn't she?" Draco asked, drinking his glass of juice. Ginny's eyes retreated from Pansy and settled on the glass in Draco's hand.

"She is and if looks could kill, we would both be dead," Ginny retorted, then felt herself being steered onto the dance floor this time willingly.

"What are you going to do about her? She doesn't really seem to want to leave you alone," Ginny asked softly. She felt his hand move around hers and she tightened her grip, fully aware of how small her hand felt in his.

"It's the way Pansy is; until she's positive there isn't anything to be saved, she won't move on."

"Lots of girls are that way."

"Well, Pansy especially. Very clingy, very possessive, manipulative…," Draco explained.

Ginny interrupted, "Like most Slytherin's…the last two traits you mentioned."

Draco pulled away and looked down at her.

"Don't tell me it's not true! You name one Slytherin who isn't possessive and manipulative?" Ginny chided him and she could tell Draco was filing through people in his head.

"Well, I wouldn't say all of us have those last two traits, but at least one or the other," she felt him move his arm as he pulled her closer and this time she did lean her cheek on his shoulder, enjoying the dark look that flitted over Pansy's face.

Ginny was glad when they turned and she wasn't looking at Pansy anymore. She felt herself relax against Draco, feeling only a small kernel of apprehension, wondering if she was possessed. Willingly, she was with him, touching him! As she fought to understand her feelings, she felt his hand move from her lower back sliding up and resting between her shoulders almost causing her to gasp out loud at the feelings it brought forth in the pit of her stomach. He bent his head until his lips were almost touching her ear.

"We have quite a few people looking at us," he whispered. Ginny gave a small shiver and knew he felt her do so by the way his hand tightened against hers.

"Like who?" she moved her head so her lips were near his ear, fully aware of how this must look to everyone.

"Your brother, his girlfriend, Pansy, your roommates, that bloke McEwan from your house, Longbottom and even Professor Dumbledore."

"Let them; now that Voldemort is gone, they need something to talk about," Ginny retorted before she could stop herself. He laughed softly in her ear and she swore it was the sexiest sound she had ever heard; a new sound to her ears and it reverberated throughout her whole body. Right then she realized he was able to educe feelings out of her she never knew she owned. Feeling him straighten up, he moved his hand back down causing her to close her eyes to concentrate on steadying her breathing. For a few moments, she absorbed everything she could about this moment. The spicy smell of him, the hardness of his body, the somersaults that went from her neck down to her stomach and back up and the secure feeling she never thought she would ever feel in anyone's arms, let along someone from Slytherin.

"It's almost time to go," he said softly, pulling back and his eyes shifting over her face as if memorizing her freckles.

"Go where?" Ginny asked aware they had stopped dancing but were still holding each other.

"Back to our rooms," he explained.

Feeling stupid she had had no idea what he meant, she stepped back, letting her hand drop.

"I do have practice tomorrow, so I should probably make my last rounds soon," Ginny felt him guide her towards the balcony and was glad to feel the cool air against her face.

"Ours is earlier than yours. Snape thought 8 am would be a wonderful time to book the pitch," Draco leaned back against the stone wall and gazed out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny took a few steps away from him and leaned forward against the railing, determined to bring her feelings, hormones and her blushing under control.

"Ours is before lunch," Ginny murmured.

Hearing a female voice, she turned around and saw Pansy emerge onto the shadowy balcony; Draco stepped away from the wall and looked down at her. Ginny wasn't sure if Pansy saw her to the side of the door or not.

"You are a bastard! Albeit a good looking, rich bastard and I hope you rot in hell for what you have done," she got right up in his face and he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away.

"Pansy, it's over. You never loved me, I never loved you. We're free to move on, so do so instead of embarrassing yourself," Draco glanced in Ginny's direction who was leaning back against the rail. Pansy turned around and finally realized they weren't alone.

"I see you don't waste anytime in moving on, very easy to get someone who is beneath you isn't it"? Pansy hissed, still holding Ginny's level gaze.

"I think the way you are acting is beneath everyone; leave before I toss you over the balcony," Draco said lightly, but his hands were clenched at his sides and Ginny could see he was restraining himself. As if someone was causing her to move, she walked out of the shadows, walked past Pansy, stood next to Draco and actually tucked her hand in his arm.

"I didn't think Slytherins needed to beg, Pansy," Ginny said softly, causing Pansy to make a growling noise, turn and walk swiftly off the balcony. Ginny dropped her hand from Draco's arm.

"Nice comment," Draco said, his voice expressed a note of respect and Ginny nodded, hearing Dumbledore announce it was time to retire back to the Common Rooms. Prefects needed to do one last round. Ginny turned around, startled to find him standing right behind her, hands in his robe pockets studying her openly.

"What?" Ginny cocked her head and gave him a wary look.

"I just never thought I would see a Weasley stand up to a Parkinson," he said slowly.

"I could kick her arse if I needed to. Having six older brothers teaches you many things," Ginny said angrily, thinking about Pansy and how she just wouldn't let Draco go and move on.

"I bet; I have been on the receiving end of you and obviously they taught Granger how to throw a punch, too," Draco said. Ginny felt a pang of remorse for a second then realized he was joking when he said it.

"Come on, let's make sure everyone is tucked in for the night." Ginny walked into the Great Hall and they followed the flow of students into the hall. Touching her arm lightly he turned and headed down the stairs while Ginny headed upstairs, catching her brother snogging Samantha in the hall. Telling them to get a room, she clamored into her Common Room and headed upstairs, catching Maggie coming out of the bathroom.

"You win," Ginny said as she changed into her nightgown.

"I did, but it sure looked as if you were having fun," Maggie said in an even voice, climbing into bed.

"Maggie's right, Ginny. Whether you see it or not, there is something going on there," Susan echoed, waving her hand and turning off the light as everyone settled in for the night.

"Maybe," was all Ginny would allow and after tossing and turning she fell into a restless sleep, only to be awoken hours later by an insistent Crookshanks.

---------

"Crookshanks, you are annoying me!" Ginny tried to push him off the bed, wondering how he managed to get into her room. He was pawing at her, so Ginny reluctantly stood up and shivered.

"Hold on cat, let me get dressed really fast, then I will let you back into Hermione's room," she whispered and quickly threw on, over her undergarments, a pair of jeans and a sweater. She shoved her feet into her shoes and as she opened the door the cat took off down the stairs. Looking around Ginny caught sight of Ron and was momentarily confused.

"Ron?" Ginny walked across the landing to where Ron was coming down the hall from Hermione's room.

"Get Harry; something is wrong with Hermione-cramps, blood, something," Ron was carrying her, his face pale and eyes wide like he'd seen an evil ghost. Immediately, she took off at a run up the stairs and barged into Harry's room.

Only three beds had lumps in them and she quickly found Harry lying on his side, glasses on the table next to him. She ran over and shook his shoulder. Sleepily turning over he was the epitome of what a teenager looks like having been woken up after a few hours of sleep.

"What?" He squinted up at her. "Ginny?" his voice rang with alarm as he sat straight up in bed, sheets falling off his bare chest.

"It's Hermione," Ginny tore her eyes from his naked chest and stepped back, thankful he was wearing bottoms.

"Ron is taking her to the hospital wing," she followed him out the door as he struggled into a t-shirt and she grabbed his glasses, handing them to him. Trotting behind to keep up she followed him, heart in her throat, to the hospital wing, seeing the early-to-rise students grabbing breakfast. Bursting into the hospital wing, Harry paused a moment until he found Ron at the end of the aisle. In only a few seconds, Harry's life changed.

"Madam Pomfrey is pretty sure she is losing the baby," Ron whispered in her ear and Ginny squeezed him hard, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She was partially aware of Samantha putting her arms around both of them and they stood, holding each other trying to reign in their emotions to be strong for their two best friends.

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as Madame Pomfrey explained Hermione was most likely going to lose the baby. He grabbed Harry who stumbled back from the healer. Ginny put her hands over her mouth, stifling the sob caught in her throat as Samantha sat on the bed motioning Ron to guide Harry to sit next to her. Ginny didn't know what was worse: Hermione losing the baby or Harry sobbing like he had lost his best friend.

Ginny found a chair a few feet away from them and collapsed into it, burying her face in her hands. She heard Ron softly tell Harry they should walk and she heard them getting up off the bed. Looking up, Harry met her gaze and she reached out to squeeze his hand, he squeezed back and followed Ron down to the doors, his posture that of being a defeated man. Slowly, Ginny and Samantha followed the boys but instead of going outside, they made their way upstairs to properly dress and try to eat something.

----------------

Draco led his team outside, yawning hugely along with his teammates.

"Early morning practices suck," Goyle grumbled and everyone agreed with him.

Kicking the door shut after the last of his team filed out of the castle, he walked behind them going over their practice routine in his mind.

A flash of red ahead on the path caught his eye and he saw Ron Weasley sitting on a rock, talking to Potter looking deep in discussion. As they drew closer he could hear his team in front of him start tittering about Potter being outside in a t-shirt on this cold morning. He looked over at the two Gryffindor's and saw such a defeated look on Potter's face and a murderous one from Weasley he told his team to shut up and just get moving, knowing whatever happened to Harry Potter was probably one of the saddest things he ever experienced. Frowning, he walked on urging his team to get moving, wondering what could have made such a defeated look present on Potter's face.

The day slowly ticked on as the Slytherins finished their practice and headed inside to clean up. Harry managed to convince Ron and Ginny to run practice for him as he wasn't leaving Hermione's side; Ginny had never known Harry to miss a practice on his own volition before and was duly impressed with how he protected Hermione.

Ginny tried to keep her mind on practice, but try as she might it kept wandering towards the castle. Ron would yell up at her to pay attention, though not in his usual angry voice he would have used yesterday. Ginny would halfheartedly wave and throw her thoughts into Quidditch, but her concentration never lasted very long. Her thoughts turning towards her friend in the Hospital Wing; visions of Harry sobbing into Ron's shoulder,, something she would never ever thought that she would see and she felt that had scared her the most--to see him lose control. She briefly wondered how Ron felt, holding his best friend while he broke down.

During one of her daydreams she didn't notice she flew into the path of a quaffle until it slammed against her side, knocking her off her broom and with a heavy thud she hit the ground. Staring up at the sky she saw Ron's face, along with Dean's appear over hers, Samantha came running over and joined the collage of faces in her line of vision. She couldn't answer their questions right away as she tried to catch her breath that was knocked out of her body.

"Ginny?" Dean asked timidly.

"Fine..," Ginny breathed, experimentally moving her arms and legs, wincing as she moved her neck.

"Dean, take over while I carry my sister to the hospital wing. Samantha, I'll be back. Should've just left you there with Hermione," Ron grumbled, picking her up without any effort.

"Ron, I am fine. Put me down." Ginny pushed against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Stop," Ron kicked a Quaffle out of the way and announced he would be back in a minute and to listen to Dean.

"Ron, come on." Ginny struggled to get down.

"Look, Gin, you aren't doing anything out there. Let me take you in to Madame Pomfrey and you can also see how Hermione is doing, ok?" he asked softly, letting his underlying reasons for taking her come to the surface. Ginny sighed but insisted he put her down, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck. For a few minutes neither one said anything as they walked side by side up the path, Ginny limping slightly, Ron's hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Ginny asked, stopping to rest for a moment. Ron made a move to pick her up again, but she shook her head.

"In the long run, yes. Now…I guess we just have to be there for them," Ron leaned against the same rock that he and Harry had sat on earlier.

"When did you become so responsible?" Ginny asked, looking up at her older brother, who was looking off into the distance towards Hagrid's cabin.

"I think since last night," Ron answered in such a way that Ginny wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"What?" Ginny questioned, studying his face.

She had a sudden vision of him and Samantha in the hallway and of them following her into the Common Room; then the realization started sinking in, words echoing throughout her brain reminding her that RON had been in HERMIONE'S room, one she shared with SAMANTHA. The truth hit her and she had to physically sit down.

"Ohhhh." Ron's eyes met hers and Ginny smiled at him.

"You really love her."

Ron nodded and blushed that famous Weasley blush, looking at his feet.

"I am really happy for you; but please I am not ready to be an aunt," Ginny kidded, seeing a slight smile across his face.

"Yeah, well, experiencing this whole," Ron's arm swept towards the castle, "thing with Harry and Hermione, I don't want you to be either." Ron helped Ginny up who was becoming very sore and couldn't walk very fast, which frustrated Ron because he needed to get back to practice. Bypassing Ginny's insistent proclamations she was fine, he picked her up again. Ginny gave in and threw an arm around his shoulders, taking in her brother's profile. He had grown up so much the past six months, shooting well past six feet tall, stubble covering his face if he didn't shave every day, and now he had a serious girlfriend.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar voice speak her last name. Ron stopped and Ginny turned her head away from Ron's face, saw that they were almost to the castle and Draco was sitting on the steps up to the school.

"Put me down Ron," Ginny hissed in his ear, but Ron ignored her.

"Malfoy," Ron said in the way of a greeting, the first word Ginny had heard him say to Draco in a long time. Ginny saw Draco raise an eyebrow at her then saw him take in her grass stained robes and her hand on the back of her neck.

"Need an escort to the hospital wing?" Draco asked coolly.

Ginny could feel Ron hesitate and she didn't argue, afraid Ron might say something to ruin this almost civil moment between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Ron let his sister down and she steadied herself holding onto his arm, hand moving from her neck to her hip, feeling twinges there too. It was the first time she had fallen off her broom and she had no idea how Harry and Ron could survive from the heights they had fallen from.

Besides the soreness, she could feel the struggle going on inside her brother—should he trust Draco with her? And she sensed a struggle within Draco as well—being civil wasn't something that came naturally and the Weasleys knew it, but would they accept this offer? She was in the middle, like a bargaining chip and it actually amused her.

"Okay," Ron reluctantly agreed. He turned to Ginny, "I'll be by after practice." Ron nodded at Draco, turned and voiced the command, "Accio, broom." He waited all but three seconds for it to zoom into his hand then took off for the pitch. Draco stood up and grabbed her arm as she steadied herself against the stone wall.

"Should I sweep you off your feet then?" Draco asked lightly, holding her arm as she limped up the rest of the stairs. 'I think you already have,' Ginny thought but didn't voice that thought, she reverted to her sarcasm.

"Funny." He swept her up into his arms and Ginny immediately protested.

"I can walk," Ginny pushed at his chest but was ignored as he "alohamora'd" the door and walked through it. The truth was Ginny didn't mind being carried. Not just because she was sore, but she was mildly interested in the way his arms felt under her legs and around her back. She saw him up close, so very close that for the first time she could see how long his eye lashes were; that his eyes were really a unique shade of blue. And, if she moved her head forward just a bit she could…she didn't even finish that thought as she turned her head forward away from the image.

"I've never known you to fall off your broom, or get hit by anything," Draco turned the corner to pass the Great Hall, where students were starting to eat their lunch and make his way down the hall to the Hospital Wing.

"My mind was elsewhere," Ginny murmured, feeling his arm grip her shoulders as he silently ordered the Wing doors to open. Madame Pomfrey looked up from her desk and both could see the surprise that crossed her features before the professional face fell into place.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. What brings you here?" She led them down the space between the beds, and motioned for him to lay her down on the one across from Harry and Hermione's. Ginny saw that the curtains were open; Harry was leaning back in his chair, watching them, a hand lying on Hermione's head as she slept away.

"Fell off my broom," Ginny felt Draco's hands linger on her arm for a moment and she blushed as she met his gaze.

"You ok?" a tired voice said from across the room and Draco turned around, visibly surprised to see Harry and Hermione there.

"Fine, Harry. Ron insisted I come here, but passed me off to Malfoy on the way."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She's so "fine", she can't walk normally," Draco threw himself into a chair next to her bed, tallying up another surprise in Ginny's mind.

"How's practice?" Harry asked quietly, standing up and walking to the foot of Ginny's bed, careful to stay out of the way of Madam Pomfrey. Ginny shrugged off her robes, feeling Draco reach out and help her pull her arm out of the sleeve.

Ginny answered Harry after she went down her list of sore body parts for Madame Pomfrey. She glanced over at her sleeping friend and felt sadness flood her.

"How's Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry grabbed the metal bars at the foot of her bed and glanced over his shoulder.

"Sleeping; drained," he answered, being vague because Draco was sitting right there. Ginny winced as she was prodded in the hip, practically jumping off the bed.

"Sit still; let me finish."

"I'm trying," Ginny threw an arm over her eyes feeling very stupid that she let down her team.

She was a mix of emotions, it felt like someone had just stuck a spoon in her and stirred up anger mixed with sadness because of what happened to Harry and Hermione; a deflated feeling because she let her team down at practice; and nervousness because Draco wasn't leaving.

Ginny gasped as she felt hands probe her neck, then heard Madame Pomfrey say she would be back with a few potions and a salve for her bruises. Drawing the curtains around her bed, she told Ginny to change into a gown while she went to get her supplies.

Slowly Ginny stepped out of her clothes and into a long white hospital gown, buttoning it down the front. She heard Harry talking to Hermione, then Hermione's quiet voice.

"You ok Gin?" Hermione asked in a tired voice, her dark eyes resting on Draco across the room.

Wisely, he stayed silent, and averted his gaze.

"I'll live," Ginny said from behind the curtain. "You?"

"Same," Hermione echoed.

"Ready Miss Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey balanced a tray in one hand and peeked in the curtain, then pulled it back. She handed Ginny a salve for the pain and said she would be back with the potion to heal the muscle soreness.

"Need help?" Draco asked and Ginny turned her whole body to look at him, feeling the soreness in her neck move to every muscle she had up there. He was stretched out, long legs crossed in front of him, hands clasped on his stomach. Madame Pomfrey was behind the curtain with Hermione and she could hear the low murmur of talking. Sighing, she tossed the bottle into his lap and gathered up her hair wincing as she lifted her shoulders.

Draco sat on the edge of her bed, his leg against her thigh as he squirted some of the salve onto his hand and began to rub it on her neck.

'Oh, sweet Merlin that feels great,' Ginny thought and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his fingers rubbing her neck. He was working his way from the nape of her neck to the base and Ginny almost dropped her hand that was holding her hair up because she felt so relaxed. She wasn't quite sure if it was the salve or just him rubbing her neck and being so close but she wasn't about to complain. Madam Pomfrey came out, saw that everything was under control across from her and headed to her office.

Draco rested his hand on her shoulder, "Better?" His voice close to her ear and she nodded, feeling very relaxed with just a twinge in her hip. She swore she felt him touch her hair as he got up and moved back to his chair. Ginny asked him to shut the curtains while she took care of her hip herself and without comment he did as he was asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Let it Snow!

The month of November slid by rather uneventfully and Ginny managed to find herself back on an even keel. She had finished the drawing for Maggie, who proudly displayed it in the dorm room.

She had found out that her brother Charlie had eloped with a girl named Katharine and they were expecting their first child in April.

Bill and Fleur were planning on getting married in early July, right after school let out. Her mom had also written that the twins were dating former female Gryffindor Quidditch players which set the boys off laughing as they thought of Fred and George snogging any girl!

Ginny had chatted with Draco but nothing more. She would sometimes see him on her way out of Potion's class as he was entering. She asked him once how it was going with Pansy and he said she had found a new snogging partner, so she guessed that was good, for Draco.

Every time she saw him, or heard someone mention his name, her heart would beat a bit faster and she knew for some reason she had started "crushing on him" as her roommates said. She never voiced it aloud and thought she hid it pretty well.

Hermione was recovering nicely and was back into the swing of school and studying for NEWTs. She was excited that a trip to Hogsmeade was slated that weekend and at breakfast one Saturday morning, they were discussing the new dresses they were hoping to purchase.

"You girls going to Hogsmeade today to get your dresses?" Harry asked Ginny, Luna, Samantha and Hermione as he tucked into some eggs

"Sure are! This being our last year we are going to look gorgeous for you guys!" Hermione said with a sidelong glance at Harry, who was too busy eating to notice the look she gave him.

"Ginny, are you going with anyone?" Luna asked as she took a drink of pumpkin juice. Ginny shrugged and set down her fork.

"Well, four different guys have asked me and I know that three of them just want an ummmm…good time afterwards," Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron who gave her a pointed look.

"So, I think when the right person asks, I will know. If not, I'll go by myself. I have no problem with that," Ginny said confidently.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked casually.

"What about him?" Ginny looked up and met Harry's gaze.

"Has he asked you?" Harry pressed, feeling Ron tense up beside him.

"Why would he?" Ginny asked huffily.

"I figured he might; you danced with him at Halloween and he seems to be staying civil with you. Might be a good way to bridge the Slytherin/Gryffindor gap!" Harry winked at her, then ducked as she tossed a cherry from the fruit bowl at him.

"Well, I figured he would be going with someone from his own house. I know Pansy has hooked up with someone, so he has her off his back. Other than that I don't know much about…well…anything that has to do with him," Ginny answered, trying to sound bored about it, but the thought of going to the dance with him made her insides squirm for a bit; a good type of squirm but really didn't want to let anyone know that.

After breakfast those students, third years and up who were going to Hogsmeade, met outside the castle. Ginny didn't have enough money to buy a new dress, the one she had from last year would be good enough. But, she was looking forward to helping Hermione, Luna and Samantha pick out a dress.

The wind was bitter and the air crystal clear and very cold. Ginny huddled together with the girls as they waited for everyone to join them for the day trip. Ginny turned around, putting the wind to her back when she saw Draco walking down towards them, animatedly talking to someone from Slytherin that she knew by sight not by name. He glanced up at her as he walked by and for a moment they held each other's gaze. She gave him a small smile and he looked like he was going to ask her something when they heard Professor McGonagall telling everyone to get moving down the hill. Ginny turned away and followed Luna and her friends down and out of the gates.

An hour later, Ginny found herself coerced into trying on dresses after firmly saying no. Hermione had found one for her that they all liked and Luna had fallen in love with one; Samantha was using one from home and as a gift to Ginny, they all pitched in for a new one as a Christmas gift.

Ginny stood in the dressing room staring at the dark blue long sleeve dress that she tried on.

"How are you doing in there?" Samantha asked, poking her head in the curtains.

"I don't like this one," Ginny turned around frowning.

"Let the rest of us see it!" Luna called from the middle of the store. Ginny pulled up the long skirt and followed Samantha out and stood on the raised platform. Everyone else agreed it wasn't for her and they shoved her back to try on more. It was the third one she tried that actually made Ginny's jaw drop.

It was a unique shade of green that seemed to change hues as she moved. She felt the soft material cling to her hips, lightly touch her calves and felt a bit self conscious that the only thing holding it up was her chest, which the dress skimmed across with a scalloped neck line. Samantha stuck her head in and their eyes met in the mirror. Ginny turned and followed her out, hearing the ohhs and ahhs of her friends. She stared at herself in the mirror, thinking she looked like a totally different person.

What she didn't realize that someone else was staring too.

Draco has walked in coincidentally as she was trying on dresses.

Samantha had made him wait in the shadows knowing Ginny would refuse to try anything else on if she saw him there in the store. He had watched with genuine amusement as Ginny tried on the first two dresses, wondering how long girls could do this. But, when she emerged the third time from between the curtains he had actually held his breath. He wasn't planning on staring and he wasn't planning on feeling a heat rush through him that he had never felt before.

_She. Was. Beautiful._

He actually wanted to get up and go say something, but she had stepped down and gone back to change. Quietly he left the shop, forgetting his own new dress robes and he wandered into The Three Broomsticks, joining Zabini for a Butterbeer.

-----------

Finding a place to sit undisturbed was hard for Ginny; for once she was done her work early, she had her sketch pad and pencils and just wanted to sit somewhere secluded and draw.

The library was packed with 5th and 7th years studying; the Great Hall was being decorated for the Christmas Holiday.

Ginny leaned against the railing, looking at the hourglasses with the house points. Now that Harry wasn't getting points deducted from those teachers-who-must-not-be-named, they were ahead, closely followed by Hufflepuff. She saw a house elf dart across the floor and dust the hourglasses and that gave her the idea of escaping to the kitchens. The house elves would leave her alone and since she wasn't on duty that night, she could sit down there for hours. Dinner was over, Harry, Hermione and Ron were studying; Samantha was writing her paper; her roommates were taking some quiz from "Witch Weekly" and she saw Malfoy only briefly that morning and he was complaining about how much he had to study, so she wasn't even going to track him down.

Ginny walked quickly through the door and down the stairs to that led to the kitchens, happy to see the place clean and free of house elves.

Settling down at the table, she pulled out her sketch pad and started working on the sketch of Draco she had started from that summer. She turned the chair so the back was to the wall, pulled a chair over for her legs, stretched out, laid the pad on her lap and began sketching from memory.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed and at some point Dobby had brought her hot chocolate and biscuits. She nibbled on them, every so often brushing crumbs off her notebook and taking a look at her sketch. She had the tree done, and his face, but so far he was legless and one arm hadn't been drawn yet.

She let her mind wander as she shaded in his shadow that was cast to the side of him. Many people had come up to her, asking if she was dating him. She said 'No' but it didn't escape her notice that many girls were starting to look at him in a different light. He was less rude, hadn't reverted to any name calling and was almost pleasant to be around…unless you were Pansy. She still managed to piss him off, just to do it. Looking up and behind her thinking she heard something, she saw that it was snowing.

Closing her notebook, she rested her knees on the chair and looked outside in the dim light cast by the moon.

'Hermione will be so excited', Ginny thought, touching the window pane as a snowflake stuck to it then melted. Turning around she gathered her things and ran up to the tower anxious to relay this new weather to Hermione…knowing that when the weekend came there would be an all out snowball fight.

And right Ginny was…that Saturday morning the students piled outside and set up various types of forts, letting all types of snowballs fly. For Ginny's group it was boys vs. girls and soon she found out that they were no match for the boys.

Breathless, Ginny ran around in the snow like a child not having a care in the world. It was after Ginny ran into Malfoy on a bathroom break and when he joined the ranks of Harry and Ron who managed to capture the girls, that Ginny realized Draco was hanging with her. Gryffindors…and was being civil to her, her friends and brother. Not wanting to jinx anything, she tried to keep herself and everyone busy, so she hurled a hard snowball at Ron, hitting him squarely in the head, which was protected by a hat. Turning and yelling he she was going to pay, Ron chased her through the snow but wasn't a match for his speed. He tackled her, pushing the breath out from her lungs. As he gave her time to recover, she squirmed out from under his to-be tickling and took off for her fort. Now she had Ron and Draco after her and found herself on the ground again; Ron holding her legs and Draco her arms.

Ginny squirmed out from Ron's grasp after he took off after his girlfriend who threw a snowball at him with scary accuracy and in a fluid movement, Draco was sitting on her legs, looking down at her. Then he smiled, rendering Ginny speechless. Her heart thudded beneath her thick jacket and it didn't bother her at all that snowflakes were falling in her face, melting upon contact.

"Somehow you managed to get snow down my jumper, so what should I do about that?" he moved his hand so one was holding both of hers above her head and the unoccupied one rested on her ribcage. She tried to move away out of habit, but he was heavy enough she couldn't move. He flexed his fingers against her ribs with quite a bit of force to penetrate her jacket and she dissolved into laughter.

"Stop, stop!" She laughed squirming under him, not really aware that her legs had come up, now, bent at the knee on either side of them, feet planted firmly on the ground. She felt him still his fingers, but his hand stayed there in a threatening position. She jumped slightly as he moved his hand, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ticklish are we? Never would have pegged that on you, Weasley."

"My only weakness," she replied, now realizing the position she was in.

'Oh my god…if Ron comes back here and sees me like this…,' she thought to herself, although she could hear him yelling at Harry about some snowball that hit him.

'Don't let anyone see me, don't let anyone come back here, don't let him move.'

Ginny had these thoughts running through her head as she stared up at him, and their eyes met, searching; Ginny realized his hand was now threaded through her fingers above her head and the hand that was on her ribcage had moved to the snow next to her. Ginny felt him move slightly, rearranging his weight and Ginny was sure he heard her suck in her breath.

She never wanted anything more at this moment than for him to kiss her, which at this point was her only thought. The blood was pounding in her ears and all the noise from over her wall was silenced in her mind. She was only truly aware of how still he was, how he felt on top of her and how long they could stare at each other.

She opened her mouth to say something, something smart like, "Get off me," or "Let me up!"; she could even flip him over with her legs that were now free but all that came out of her mouth surprised her _more_ than finding herself in this position.

"Draco-," she whispered and it was all he needed for his lips to meet hers, to send shockwaves through her body. Her eyes closed, savoring the coldness of his lips against hers. Just a light, caress on her lips and his hand tightening around hers; she squeezed his hand back and moved her lips under his, feeling them warm quickly as they hesitantly moved over hers. He shifted his weight from his hand to his elbow, allowing his body to rest on hers and she wished there weren't so many layers of clothes between them.

Ginny felt him pull back as someone yelled her name. He let go of her hand and helped her up, his cheeks as flushed as hers. Not saying anything, they stood up only to get pelted by two snowballs, breaking the mood, and the war was on again until everyone was soaked, cold and hungry.

Walking back from the snowball fight Ginny was shivering but elated. Her friends were trudging up ahead through a path worn already by many students while she hung back with Draco who was using a drying charm on his gloves. Ginny took hers off and shoved them into her pockets, figuring she would dry them out later.

Rubbing her hands together she kept replaying the kiss over and over and thought about the look on his face which probably mirrored hers for a second when he pulled away and had gazed down at her.

He stopped at the stairs that she climbed every day to get to Gryffindor Tower and she stopped along side of him, stepping to the side to let some first years run past them.

"I should probably thank you for not hexing me back there," Draco said, holding his gloves in one hand, unable to meet her gaze for the first time since she had known him. For a moment she thought of Harry…the bashfulness and uncertainty of what he just did coming to the surface. So much what Harry was like the first time he kissed Hermione…at least from what Ginny had heard from the both of them.

"I wasn't really thinking about hexing," Ginny said, looking down at his hand holding his gloves. She needed to go, she had to use the bathroom, talk to Hermione and clear her head.

She pulled out her wet gloves.

"I need to go dry out. I'll see you later I'm sure," she looked up at him and he met her gaze. He nodded in agreement and they turned away each going their separate ways.

----------

Ginny was warming up in front of the Common Room fire, sitting next to Hermione when she blurted out, "I need to tell someone or I am going to burst."

"What?" Hermione glanced over, brushing out her hair. Ginny looked around at the other students and lowered her voice.

"Malfoy kissed me, behind our fort." Ginny felt a blush coming to her cheeks. Hermione stared at her and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well," Hermione started out, "how do you feel about that?"

Ginny glanced down at her hands then back to the fire.

"What was it like when you and Harry first kissed?"

Hermione smiled, remembering the Tower last Spring.

"It wasn't planned, but was magical in every sense of the word. And, to experiencing Harry Potter letting his control go was so awesome; it was like you could feel the power radiating out of him…" Hermione trailed off, clearing her throat. "But, this is about you!" she grinned at Ginny who was looking very confused.

"Well, he certainly kept control, but it was unexpected. I just don't know what to do now," Ginny wasn't sure if it was an "in the moment" kiss or something deeper and she hated not knowing what he was thinking.

"How was it?" Hermione asked, her hairbrush now on her lap and her attention focused on Ginny.

"It was…nothing like you would think from Malfoy. And, I think I even called him "Draco" right before he kissed me," Ginny mumbled, feeling almost ashamed at using a name that had such a different connotation in her mind. "I'm just glad Ron didn't see us because I think he might have gone loony."

"Ginny, as dense as your brother can be, I think he sees something that we all see; "we" meaning me, Harry, your brother, Samantha and even Neville, and that would be an interest in each other. But, I can also see you fighting it."

"Mostly because what would my family think? What would I think of myself if I let myself get involved with the "enemy" so to speak? For six years he did nothing but degrade my family, make hurtful remarks to you and make fun of Harry. Why, then do I feel jumpy every time I see him?"

Hermione set down her brush and turned so she was leaning against the arm of the sofa, fully facing Ginny.

"I think with his father gone, no one is around to tell him what he should be thinking and how he should act towards anyone who isn't full blooded. Your family is, but I think now that he can see people for who they are not just for their income status. He might be trying to change his views of them, of you."

"Ron would still kill me," Ginny sighed seeing her brother come down the stairs, but head towards the back of the room where a chess game was being played.

"I don't think he would. You're sixteen. You're smart and you can understand and feel so much about people from just watching them. I think if you talked, or if even Draco talked to Ron, then the animosity might not be there-- as much anyway. As for the rest of your family-- if you can get Ron to see that Draco Malfoy has changed then it would be a big plus in helping your family see it too." Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulders, seeing Harry start her way. She shook her head slightly and Harry raised an eyebrow but changed direction to the chess game.

"Let me tell you something else," Hermione lowered her head to Ginny's and began talking in a whisper. "I don't know if you know this, but apparently when two full blooded wizards get together and…well…YOU KNOW…the power is supposed to be amazing." Ginny looked up so quickly she almost collided with Hermione's chin.

"WHAT?" Ginny had absolutely not heard this before.

"Well, I read and have heard that if the man and woman are full blooded and consummate their relationship, the feeling and power is tremendous. I read that objects around the room fall, or items even fly around the room. I have and never will experience it, but apparently if someone doesn't exert tremendous control, all this can happen."

Hermione saw Ginny's face go pale.

"But, I am not saying that you will experience this with HIM, but I just wanted you to be aware, that if you feel he is holding back or in control…that is why. It can happen even when kissing, but not as much so as…" Ginny stopped her with a small nod not wanting to think of going there with him; the kiss was enough to send her reeling.

"Sounds like it would be amazing, but I could see how it could scare someone if they didn't know." Ginny let out a huge sigh, trying to take in even more information.

"Do you want me to talk to Ron? Malfoy? What can I do to help you?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny shrugged.

"If the situation presents itself, go ahead but I don't even know what you would say," Ginny stood up, very warm now from the fire and the conversation.

"I think I might go eat something then take a walk and clear my head a bit at the lake. I'll be back soon," Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and trotted off to her room.

----

Draco was on his way to the library, studying yet again. He was so tired of reading and note taking he thought he would jump out the window, but he was almost done. Half a year then he was free…never to take another test again!

"Malfoy," Hermione came up next to him and he looked at her startled for a moment when he saw she was alone. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Now he stopped and stared at her. "What did I do?" he asked suspiciously. He had never had a conversation with her before and couldn't fathom what she needed now.

He saw a smile spread across her face. "Nothing. I just need to talk to you for a minute."

She held the door to the library open for him and he walked through, pausing on the other side. She led him to the furthest corner, near the restricted section, and sat down motioning him to sit across from her.

He threw his bag on the table and sat down heavily. For a moment they stared openly at each other and Hermione fully expected him to get up and leave but he sat there patiently waiting for her to talk.

"I have something to say that might help you and I just want you to listen until I am done," Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and leaned closer to him. "There isn't much that escapes my attention and I can see that you have somewhat of an interest in Ginny," Hermione held his gaze, marveling that he had so much control that he didn't give away anything.

Draco made sure his face was in the same neutral expression as when they sat down. He thought to himself that she was going to tell him to leave Ginny alone.

Hermione continued, "And I think that if you were to talk to Ron first before you would think about asking Ginny out, or putting yourself in a position where you are alone with her, then you might find it easier to get whatever it is you are seeking. Being the only girl for seven generations, a very powerful witch and a pureblooded one at that and having six older brothers doesn't bode well for anyone that is interested in her. But I know Ron...," Hermione lowered her voice a bit as someone walked by them, "And if the next bloke that takes Ginny out recognizes that Ron is an entity in Ginny's life than he has a much better chance to get involved with her." Hermione sat back, and watched him move slightly in his seat.

Draco had never heard her talk so much without taking a breath. What was she telling him? He had to go through Ron to date Ginny? Date? Did he even want that?

Now, Hermione noticed, he looked uncomfortable as if he wanted to jump up and run away, but was waiting to be dismissed.

Hermione had a thought hit her and she added it to her speech, "And Ginny doesn't have a date to the dance. She has been asked numerous times but said she is waiting for the right person to ask her." Hermione saw his eyes raise from the table top to hers. She smiled at him and did something Draco never ever thought she would do, she reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his arm. Out of habit he flinched but managed not to move his arm.

"I also know that Ron will be down having a snack in a few minutes, and Ginny is taking a walk around the lake. This might be the best time to talk," Hermione removed her books and in a selfless gesture she got ready to leave the table first, so he could leave on his own accord.

"Off to study Potions now. Good luck." Hermione turned and walked through and aisle of books, not turning back to see what he did.

Draco sat there stunned for a moment. He just felt any semblance of control he had on the situation leave his hands. Making a tent with his fingers he rested his chin on them, staring at the clock above the wall. Ever since his father died, well actually ever since he had run into Ginny on the train the first day of September, she had been a thought in the corner of his head. But, now that his father wasn't around, he was calling the shots and was actually enjoying for once not stressing out over Pansy, not trying to live up to Death Eater expectations and was learning patience in certain situations so he didn't piss anyone off. Now, he had to go through a Weasley, one who hated him, for him to see the one Weasley who had at least a mild interest in him.

Knowing that studying was not happening now, he walked out of the library, found a second year Slytherin to take his books back to their Common Room and pulling on his robes, he headed for the Great Hall to do something he NEVER thought he would do…ask a Weasley for permission to do anything.

* * *

Draco walked outside into the fresh air, taking a deep breath. That didn't go so badly; he asked and Weasley had said it wasn't up to him and to ask her but added the expected "you hurt her…" remark which Draco knew should not be taken with a grain of salt.

He buttoned up his wool cloak and started off around the lake to find Ginny. He sure hoped that in the end all this hoop jumping would be worth it. He realized it wasn't the thrill of the chase anymore…there wasn't a thrill at all about seeking a Weasley's permission on something so he knew that some part of him was pursuing her for other reasons. Probably the reasons Pansy so wanted but he just didn't feel for her.

He remembered the first time he had kissed Pansy—the end of third year a quick peck on her cheek as they left the train station. His father had been watching and seemed to approve.

The next year a kiss here and there usually before bed as they went their separate ways…same for fifth year, but a little more intense.

But, sixth year she had started coming on to him and sometimes he would respond, thinking it was normal to just not feel much as the other person was kissing you. Go through the motions, make sure she was happy but one thing he could not do was sleep with her.

In September of their seventh year she had broached the subject with him and he had told her flat out 'No', which started the whole "on the fence" relationship corkscrew it's way down hill. Then when his father died, he realized Pansy wasn't needed for him to "look good" and that there weren't many people who were full blooded anymore.

He saw how his mother and father had related to one another. He was pretty sure it was an arranged marriage and there wasn't any love in it; just two very good looking people who seemed to have everything on the surface.

He didn't want to be like that.

Then he danced with Ginny and felt her worm his way into her heart. He could sense when she was nearby.

He could read most of her feelings and the things that bothered most people didn't bother her. She wasn't concerned with money, clothes, what people thought of her; he wondered if his father had died years ago and he ran into Ginny, would he feel the same? He had a good intuition that he could trust her which surprised him because he was taught to trust no one but himself.

Up ahead he saw her tossing snowballs into the lake, throwing them as far as she could, occasionally they would skid across the ice to the other side. She began to make another ball but stopped short when she saw him walking towards her.

"Hi," she tossed the ball to him and he caught it, breaking it apart as he did.

"Hi, yourself," he said and for a moment he just looked at her, standing there in a red hat, pulled down over her ears, her wool cloak buttoned up and a pair of new gloves on, red to match the hat. Her Gryffindor scarf hung loose around her neck and her cheeks were bright pink, from the cold or blushing he couldn't tell.

"Are you playing catch with the squid?" Draco made his own snowball and hauled it across the pond. Ginny was duly impressed.

"You should have been a Chaser," Ginny commented.

"Nah, I just like looking at Potter's arse the whole game." Ginny double over with laughter, tried to compose herself but broke out into giggles again.

"I know many girls who would like to be there," Ginny wiped her eyes and turned towards Draco, flipping her scarf over her shoulder. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball together," he said in his typical straightforward way. Ginny felt herself go numb for a minute, then she felt like jumping up and down.

"Sure," she responded with false calm, "I can just meet you by the library; it's about halfway between our houses." Draco nodded, then hauled another snowball out over the lake. Ginny picked one up and lightly threw it at him to see what he would do. It hit his arm and he turned towards her, snowball in his hand.

"I would think with six older brothers you would have learned not to do that," he tossed the ball softly from one hand to another. With a flick of her hand she conjured up one and let it fly, hitting him in the chest. She took off running as she saw him toss his own snowball behind him, weaving in and out of trees, then stopping behind one…keeping it between her and him.

"You do know that I will get you," Draco walked towards her as she backed up, smiling at him.

"I'm sure you will; I don't go down without a fight though," Ginny squealed as he lunged forward and trapped her between him and the tree behind her.

Her body hitting the tree had caused snow to fall on her and laughing she wiped it off, noticing his arms were on either side of her.

Before she could say anything she felt his mouth on hers, felt his hands move to her shoulders as he stepped closer to her, pressing her against the tree and himself. His gloved hands moved to her neck, cupping it as if he didn't want her to pull away. Letting any hesitations she may have had crumble inside her, she reached up and wound her arms around his neck pushing herself against him, mentally cursing the winter cloaks. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, their lips still maintaining the slow sensual dance he started. Ginny had no idea how long they stood like that, but when she felt him smile against her lips she pulled back and for the first time saw the gorgeous blue of his eyes, the perfect straight bridge of his nose.

"I thought you were going down with a fight?" Draco asked quietly, a sly smile on his face. Ginny pushed him back.

"Prat," she joked and fixed her hat which had come off in the process of snogging Malfoy under the tree. With that they walked side by side back towards the castle, passing a few other students who cast curious glances their way. Neither cared. Ginny was secure in the knowledge that the second kiss wasn't an accident and Draco was secure in the knowledge that he got to dance with her in that green dress he saw her in at the store…the one that had rendered him speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas, Christmas Time Is Here…

Ginny caught sight of Draco standing near the library door as her stomach bounced around like a mexican jumping bean. Everyone knew they were attending the dance together which caused her to receive many thumbs ups and comments which were genuinely positive. Yesterday, Ginny heard Pansy making a comment that he was just using her until someone better came along. She hoped this wasn't the case and after ruminating about it with her friends, the assured her Draco didn't take anything lightly.

But, as she stood there watching him walk towards her and she heard him say she looked beautiful, she forgot all the comments she had heard over the past two weeks. The ones about her dating a Malfoy. She realized it was him that was beautiful in his dark blue, almost black, dress robes complete with cape. His blond hair was combed slightly to the left and his fringe touched the ridge of his eyebrows. She just once wanted to run her hand through his hair, but had managed to resist the urge so far.

Before she walked to the library, back in her tower, she had received many stares, including Harry's when she glided down the steps in to their common room; she wasn't used to showing so much skin or wearing something so feminine she was sure she would make a fool out of herself. But she knew if she could even render her brother speechless, then she must have looked like someone other than Ginevra Weasley.

Tucking her arm into his, they walked towards the magnificently decorated Great Hall watching charmed mistletoe zoom in and out of the halls, chasing third years--some ran away screaming and laughing while there were others who were trying to catch it.

As they entered the dance she could feel people looking at them and whispering. She looked right at a small group of 4th years and noticed that most had smiles on their faces which she guessed, and hoped, was a good thing. Many females in her class had asked her why he seemed so relaxed and more pleasant. All she could say was that he wasn't living under his father's shadow anymore and maybe this was the start of a new person.

Ginny saw Luna in her dark purple dress robes, dancing with Neville near the Christmas Tree which was at least four times as tall as Hagrid. Her brother and Samantha were chatting to a couple from Hufflepuff and she saw Tom with his date, a girl named Sara, from Ravenclaw.

Not stopping to talk to anyone, Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor. There was no hesitation this time on where to put arms and hands. Ginny felt that she couldn't get close enough to him…the candles flickering their soft light and the white bulbs on the Christmas Tree were sources of illumination in the room and it added to the romantic atmosphere.

She saw girls in beautiful dresses, boys in new robes some talking to each other along the wall, many dancing with their dates or girlfriends and the happiness that was engulfing the room was thrilling. She barely heard a few girls happily laughing across the room she was so lost in her own thoughts and feelings of being held.

After they danced, they walked hand in hand towards the table she saw her friends occupying. Hermione came running up to her and Ginny stopped, taking her hand out of Draco's to grab the one Hermione held in front of her face. There on her finger was a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring. Letting out a small squeal Ginny hugged Hermione hard. She couldn't wait to hear the whole story and she continued on to the table where Draco was talking to Harry. In a rush of words Hermione explained how Harry took her out onto the balcony and asked her before they were even done the first dance; she said he was so cute being nervous and Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. Samantha had snuck up to the stage and made the announcement, causing the Hall to erupt into cheers and whistles as many well wishers descended upon their group. Ginny backed up with Draco into the corner, letting Colin take Harry and Hermione's picture.

"I can't believe he kept that a secret from everyone!" Ginny said more to herself than Draco.

"I thought at least your brother would have been privy to that," Draco said glancing up as a bunch of third years pointed up above their heads and giggled. He glanced down at Ginny who wasn't paying attention to the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Draco gave the third years a dark look and they scampered away, giggling the whole time.

Nudging Ginny she looked over at him and he pointed towards the ceiling. She followed his finger and saw the mistletoe hanging there. Immediately, Ginny felt her stomach practically jump to her throat and quickly looked around the Hall. Most people were still hovering around Harry and Hermione or on the dance floor. She didn't see her brother's tall red haired frame anywhere, so she glanced back up at Draco.

"Well," Ginny said, mentally kicking herself for that nice intelligent remark.

"Deep subject," Draco gave a small little smile, reached out and placed his hands on her bare arms. She felt him pull her towards her and she let him, feeling his arm go around her waist.

"Don't look so terrified, Weasley," Draco said softly and Ginny blushed, for some reason she didn't want everyone to see them kiss, but then again part of her reasoned it was mistletoe. If she had been caught under here with Harry they would have to kiss, so it didn't matter. Apparently, the rumor was if you didn't kiss then it would start shrieking and follow you around.

"I could be Crabb or Goyle."

Ginny let out half a laugh and half a snort then felt his lips on hers, just like when they were in the snow. She froze for a minute- her senses on overload. Ginny could hear laughter and the band; she felt his arm around her waist and his other hand on the back of her neck and his warm lips against hers. On their own accord, her hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders, feeling the tight muscles of his arms and she leaned into him, feeling she was going to fall as her legs threatened to give way. He tightened his arm around her for a moment then they both pulled away, faces inches apart. At the same time they both looked up and Draco said softly, "Looks as if went over to bother someone else."

"Too bad," Ginny said quickly then covered her mouth. She saw Draco's eyes light up and he laughed, a deep, delightfully happy laugh. The sound was so surprising that Parvati, Padma, Neville and Luna who were nearby glanced over with a look of surprise on their faces.

"You surprise me to no end," he quickly got a hold of himself and escorted her to the refreshment table. They found Harry and Hermione had finally been let out of the circle of admirers and were grabbing plates of fruit, pudding and glasses of champagne.

"Come have a drink with us!" Harry gestured to them and Draco grabbed two glasses and followed him back to the table. Most of the Gryffindor house, and a few others from the other three houses were there with champagne. They all raised their glasses to Harry and Hermione, who both looked tremendously happy, and everyone took a drink. Ginny could tell her brother must have been on his third or fourth glass because of the flush in his face; thank goodness the school had enough sense to schedule the time for the train to depart at 3pm, getting them home at night but letting the students sleep in a bit and recover.

Harry turned to Hermione after everyone started drinking and set his glass down. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that had many girls "ohhing" and "ahhing" and left Hermione breathless. Ginny couldn't help but smile and caught Draco looking down at her, his face unreadable. She quickly looked away wondering why it was so hard to keep his gaze then took a sip of her champagne, fully expecting Dumbledore to come over and tell her she wasn't 17 yet. As the happy couple broke apart, everyone cheered and Ron announced another round "on him" and accio'd numerous glasses their way.

"Well, we know what they will be doing tonight," Draco said and Ginny choked on her champagne, receiving a healthy pat on the back from Samantha.

"Do you want go out on the balcony or dance some more?" she heard Draco ask. She tore her eyes away from Harry and Hermione kissing again and nodded towards the balcony. With a hand on the small of her back he escorted her through the crowd and onto the slightly cooler balcony. Ginny walked to the railing and rested her arms on the balcony, looking at the lake shimmering in the moonlight, Draco stood next to her one hand still on her back and the other resting on the railing.

"How is your mother doing?" Ginny asked softly, trying a different line of conversation. She felt Draco shrug then let out a quiet sigh.

"She's dealing fairly well. I think she expected this to happen, as did I."

"What will you do over Christmas?" Ginny pressed, trying to get him to open up a bit.

"Spend the day with her and some family friends I suppose. Though once they find out I don't intend on following in Lucius Malfoy's steps, they won't be so supportive."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Ginny sympathized, feeling his arm move from her waist to the balcony. His hand was very close to hers and she could almost feel energy coming off of him; positive or negative she wasn't sure, yet.

"No, but it needs to be done. I am not going to waste my life chasing people, hiding from things and people like my father did. He never really saw my mother the past two years, even more so since Potter defeated Voldemort." Draco watched some bats fly over the lake and Ginny looked at his profile.

"I think that it needs to be done, for you to move on," was all she said and she wished he could see how a happy family acted, how they laughed, joked and teased each other. Then almost as if the words formed in the air in front of her she blurted out, "Would you like to visit The Burrow after Christmas?" She had to grip the railing hard in order to not smack herself in the head for what she had just offered. He turned and looked at her, moving a bit closer so she had to tilt her head up.

"I have a feeling your parents wouldn't approve of that."

"Well, I was going to," Ginny looked away feeling very hot at the moment, "…to talk to them about you. I want to see what their reaction is…will you consider it?" she held her breath as he thought for a few quiet moments.

"I think I would." He looked up as a shadow passed over them and this time Ginny saw the mistletoe along with him.

"I think it heard you last time," Draco let a hand trail up her arm and rest on the hollow of her neck. Ginny smiled at him, leaned up and brushed his lips with hers, feeling his hand move to her hip and pull her gently to him, his mouth opening up under hers, his hands the only thing keeping her upright. As he reluctantly pulled back hearing another couple come outside, he didn't release her. For a moment they stood pressed against each other letting the unsaid emotions hang in the air between them.

Smiling at him, she found the oxygen returning blood flow to her brain. Taking his hand, "I think we have kissed more than we have danced tonight, so let's go dance some more," and she led him back inside, squeezing her brother's arm as they walked by him to let him know that everything was fine.

Two hours later, Draco had to help her carry Ron and Harry back to the dorm, while Samantha and Ginny helped Luna with a drunk Neville. For the first time, Draco got to see the Gryffindor Common Room and it couldn't have been any more opposite of his dungeon in the basement of Hogwarts.

The Common Room was where he and Ginny had shared a most enlightening kiss and Draco felt the very first degree of his control slipping away as he felt her slender body in his arms, her chest against his. Their tongues touching had been the undoing and he had reached up with his fingers, pulling the clip out of her hair, feeling her soft red hair fall into his hand; then she made a movement with her hips against his and he fought the urge to take her right there on the couch. Summoning his willpower, which seemed to be all over the room, he managed to pull away, telling her he couldn't keep holding her, not in the common room. She seemed to understand and as she walked with him towards the portrait he turned and saw her standing behind him, a bit sleepy, a bit unnerved from their kiss, holding her shoes by their straps and her hair falling in waves around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ginny," he said and saw her eyes widen at the use of her first name. She had no idea what she did to Draco, how she affected him. If she did, she would probably turn around and run.

* * *

The train ride home was relaxing and somewhat fun. Harry and Hermione were talking about their engagement and the article that appeared in the paper; Hermione couldn't wait to show her parents the ring and was practically bouncing off the walls.

Neville and Luna were holding hands and flipping through a new Herbology magazine that Neville had received through OWL mail.

Ron and Samantha were a bit more subdued, realizing this was the last time they would spend any length of time together. They were nestled in the corner, her head on his shoulder and they were talking quietly about possibly buying an owl so they could write frequently.

Ginny almost felt out of place, realizing that everyone in her car was paired with someone. Draco was doing some type of paperwork his mother had sent him saying it needed to be done by the time he got home. Ginny quietly walked out of the crowded compartment and decided she would search for him; he had probably been doing the paperwork for the whole two hours they had been on the train and maybe he could use a break.

Walking down the aisle she saw Pansy walking towards her. Pressing herself against the door to a meeting room, Ginny waited for her to walk by, but instead Pansy stopped and stared at her.

"What Pansy? What else do you have to say now?" Ginny asked an edge to her voice.

"I hope you are very happy with Malfoy, Weasley. I know the richness factor must attract you to him greatly," Pansy said rudely.

"Actually, I never thought about that, Pansy," Ginny retorted truthfully.

"You are probably just one of his play toys along the way of him finding himself," Pansy gave her an evil look and stomped off down the aisle. Ginny opened the door behind her and walked in, shaking her head but stopping short as she saw Draco sprawled out along a bench reading a piece of parchment. He turned and looked at her, noticing the angry expression on her face. He had heard them talking outside the door but couldn't make out the words.

He sat up and set the parchment next to him, gathering everything up and making a pile. "Did you piss her off very much?"

Ginny leaned back against the door and shook her head, "What is wrong with her? Why won't she leave me alone?"

Draco stayed seated and looked up at her, "Well, she is the very jealous type; and I guess after being together for three years she feels she is entitled to run my life. I won't let her, so she takes it out on you. I can try and talk to her again---."

"No, I can handle Pansy. I was just thinking out loud that's all," Ginny walked over to Draco and looked over his head out the window. "I do that a lot, so don't listen to half of what I say because it is probably me just thinking out loud."

"So, I should ignore what you just said?" he joked and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "That's mature."

"I didn't say I was mature," Ginny mocked him then looked down at the papers next to him. "Can I ask what you are doing?"

Draco looked at the papers next to him.

"You can ask, but I can't tell you. Mostly moving money around for something my mother has up her sleeve. That's all I can say," he noticed the expression of doubt on her face. "Really. I don't talk to myself aloud so you should listen to all I have to say."

"Wow, two jokes in the span of two minutes," Ginny kidded and felt his hands come up to her ribs, she grabbed them and tried to push them away, dissolving into laughter as he tickled her. Falling to her knees she gasped for him to stop. He pulled his hands away, causing her to collapse at his feet as she caught her breath.

"I am going to kill Ron for telling you I'm ticklish." She sat up watching his amused expression. "But I wonder…?" she thought aloud and got up on her knees, carefully took the pile of papers and set them on the floor. She rested her hands on his knees, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. A part of her screamed with glee she could evoke this reaction out of him so she slid her hands up his thighs, keeping eye contact with him; she could see he was clearly wondering how far she was going to move her hands and noticed he wasn't making any moves to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and Ginny noticed his voice sounded strange, husky. She gave him a slow smile and before he could react she reached up and pounced, hands on his ribs, tickling him. He yelped, dissolving into laughter as he grabbed for her hands.

"You," he started but by now she had pinned him to the seat and had her hands on his ribs, "will pay!" he gasped and managed to capture her hands and pulled her down, holding her hands above his shoulders.

"So, you are ticklish. I would have _never_ pegged Draco Malfoy as the ticklish type," Ginny grinned down at him, realizing they were in the opposite position they had been when lying in the snow behind the girls fort. He squeezed his thighs against her hips holding her in place.

"No one has ever been brave enough to try it," he said catching his breath, not believing what she had just done. For a moment he had lost total control as he felt her fingers making crazy movements on his ribs. The moment he caught her hands and brought himself back under control, he realized it was the first time someone had ever caught him unaware-part of him wanted to experience that freeing feeling again. Now, wasn't the time though—not on the train.

"Is this what you came in here to do?" Draco asked, letting her hands go and she crawled off of him, settling herself next to him on the bench. She handed him the pack of papers from the floor and he placed them on the other side of him.

"No, actually. I really was just coming in here to get out of Pansy's way. I was bored so I decided to wander the train, looking for something to do. I'll let you get back to your work," Ginny stood up and straightened her sweatshirt. She felt his hand on her arm and he yanked her down next to him. She fell against him, wondering what this was about.

"You don't wander when you are bored, Weasley," he drawled, "I think you did come looking for me and you just happened upon Parkinson in the hall." He smiled to himself as he realized he had pegged it right on the nose.

"Fine," Ginny muttered, glancing down at her hand still in his. "But, I didn't realize you had so much work to do, so I should probably leave you alone."

She felt his fingers touch her chin and turn it towards him forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Maybe I don't want to be alone."

She felt his eyes penetrating hers, a slight itching sensation formed behind her forehead and it took her a moment to figure out what he was doing. Quickly, she shut the door on her mind, just like Harry had taught them last year in DA.

Neither one acknowledged what the Draco had done; she had just shown him he won't get very far practicing Legilimens on her, like he might have been able to do with Pansy.

"What should I do…here…while you work then?" Ginny asked, feeling his thumb trace the underside of her bottom lip and she bit back a moan of pleasure.

"Well, first I think I would like to kiss you," Draco declared softly, moving his thumb to the side of her mouth.

Ginny nodded and managed to stutter, "You-you don't have to ask."

"I wasn't," he said in a low voice as he bent in closer to her.

Forgetting his earlier thoughts of _not_ doing this on the train, he leaned forward and instead of kissing her lips, he placed them at the corner of her mouth where his thumb had been and he felt her lean into his touch, feeling her breath on his cheek. He trailed his lips over hers, feeling them open under his, but skimmed over them to kiss the other side. Lightly, he slid them back towards her ear. Feeling her hand that wasn't still in his come up and touch the pulse on his neck he pressed a kiss into the hollow of her throat, feeling her shudder.

"Merlin," she whispered, grabbing a fistful of his dark blue sweater between her fingers as he brushed his lips over that same spot again, liking how she was clinging to him. Being Draco and enjoying that sense of power he lifted his head up and touched her lips with his, feeling her pull herself towards him as he now moved down the other side of her neck, finding the spot like it's twin and pressing his lips right under her ear. He loved the smooth, silky feel of her skin and cautiously flicked his tongue out to taste her. She yanked her hand out of his and brought it up to his shoulder, digging her fingers into him as she yearned for him to move. Finally she felt his lips on hers and she pressed a hand to the back of his head, keeping his mouth pressed against hers until she needed to breathe.

Pulling her head away from the sweetness of his lips she stared at him.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be doing this," she said breathlessly, every nerve of her was tingling and sparking, wanting more of him. She knew she had to back down a notch or she was going to get caught doing something she and he shouldn't be doing….not yet anyway. She slowly released her grip on him and he sat back against the bench, marveling in the fact she could exert so much control.

"You're right; not here," he picked up his work and handed her the Daily Prophet which had been sitting on the bottom.

Wordlessly, she took it from him and it was about fifteen minutes later after reading some boring document Draco realized that he had never verbally said they shouldn't be making out on the train; he had only _thought_ it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reading the article about Harry and Hermione's engagement and explored the possibility that there was a lot more to Ginny Weasley than he thought he knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Decisions

Ginny's parents watched her pace up and down as she was trying to figure out how to reason with her parents about possibly having Draco Malfoy coming to visit.

"Ginny, you called us down here to talk and all you're doing is pacing. What's wrong? Are you failing something?" Arthur asked as he and Molly exchanged glances.

Ron was sitting in a chair next to them, tilted back and propped against the wall. Ginny had asked him to be there, mostly for moral support. Though she knew he didn't really like Draco but he admitted to Ginny that Malfoy had changed; Ron's opinion might come in handy.

"No, mum. My classes are great. I wanted to ask you if someone could come visit us for the day; someone from school," Ginny leaned against the sink, arms crossed and her heart beating a mile a minute.

"You know you can have friends over," Molly said hesitantly.

"Yes, I know that but this isn't a girl--,"

"You have a boyfriend?" her dad asked smiling a bit. Ron made a strangled type noise and everyone looked at him.

"You know about this?" his dad asked him. Ron just shrugged, keeping his mouth shut.

"Ok, you want a bloke to come visit then?" Molly asked grasping at straws, trying to read through her daughter's nervousness.

"I do; his Christmas won't be so great this year and since he's an only child I thought he might like to see how a big family celebrates. I don't want him here on Christmas, just sometime during the holiday break and maybe have a family dinner," Ginny explained in a rush.

"It doesn't sound like something you needed to call us down here for," Molly said, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it's not someone that you particularly fancy," Ginny looked at her brother who was watching her with a passive expression on his face.

"Ah, there it is. The real reason we were called down here," her dad joked and Ginny sighed. She gripped the edge of the counter as if asking it for strength; she felt so sweaty and nervous just asking them, knowing all the pain that Lucius had caused her family.

"It's Draco Malfoy, dad," Ginny blurted out and saw a set of twin shocked expressions move across her parents faces.

"What?" Molly asked at the same time her father said, "_Malfoy_?"

Ginny nodded and they stared at her.

"Are you serious? You were never friends with him; "sworn enemies" I've heard you and your brothers say more than once," Molly said apprehensively and she looked at Ron. He just shrugged at his mom.

"Ron, you don't seem very surprised by this…," their father said slowly, a pained expression on his face. Waving his hand, two firewhiskeys shot to the table and settled in front of him and Molly. Ginny rolled her eyes, walked over and sat down next to Ron.

"What do you want me to say?" Ron asked carefully.

"He's changed mum, ever since his father died. He's so different than the past years I can't even describe it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Is this true, Ron?" her father asked sharply. "And what's so different about him?"

"He has changed in general, that's true. He hasn't gotten into trouble, he's civil to me, Harry, Hermione and everyone else and he seems to have taken fancy to Ginny…," Ron let the comment hang in the air as her parents heads turned towards her.

"Why should we allow him here? After all that his family has put our family through?" Molly asked the difficult question that Ginny knew was coming and she still didn't know how to answer it. "Give me one good reason."

Ginny stared at a spot on the table. "I can't think of how to put it into words, mum. Can't you just trust me?"

"We do trust you, though right now we're wondering if someone has you under an Imperious Curse…what has caused you to become friendly with Malfoy?" her father demanded, taking a long drink of his firewhiskey.

"Ginny is Ginny, dad…no curses," Ron offered.

"I can't explain it; how he's changed. He's more patient, he broke up with Pansy Parkinson, I really enjoyed dancing with him-,"

"Dancing?" her parents asked in unison.

"Twice at the Halloween Ball and we went to the Yule Ball together," Ginny explained watching her parents look at each other then back at her. Then they turned to Ron.

"Tell us your thoughts, Ron."

"Come on-," Ron protested, but caught Ginny's pleading stare and sighed. "I can't really explain it either. He doesn't make fun of me and Harry anymore; he doesn't scare anyone anymore; he even took Ginny to the hospital wing when she fell off her broom at practice-,"

"What?" Molly shrieked, looking alarmed.

"I'm fine…bruises was all," Ginny interjected.

"ANYWAY, he seems to have come out from under his father's rule and into his own I guess. He really seemed to fancy Ginny when they were dancing at Christmas," Ron added, seeing his sister blush.

Her parents were quiet for awhile as they all sipped their respective drinks.

"Well?" Ginny asked after her parents finished their firewhiskeys.

"I think I'd like to have us talk about this in private. I don't have any more questions though, do you Mol?" Arthur asked and his wife shook her head slowly.

"You know when I asked him he actually said to me that he didn't think you would approve; but I asked him if you said it was ok, would he think about it and he said yes. To me, that means he's willing to take a big step and come here to be surrounded by Weasleys," Ginny said softly, then stood up and walked to her room. She heard her parents ask Ron to leave them for a bit and it wasn't a minute later that he appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. She was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling listening to Christmas Music on the wireless.

"That other hard part, Gin, is trying to get our brothers to believe what you see; you should probably tell them tomorrow when they come over," Ron said and saw his sister nod. He bid her goodnight and headed up to his room near the attic.

The following day was Christmas and after the whole family arrived and presents opened, Molly fixed a turkey dinner complete with trimmings and silence fell across the room.

"Ginny wants to have Malfoy over," Ron announced and Ginny dropped her fork, kicking him sharply under the table.

Fred and George stared at her, mouths full of mashed potatoes.

Bill and Fleur glanced at her then at Molly and Arthur, forks in mid air.

Charlie remained eating and Katharine looked confused.

Percy of course, wasn't there, but he would have probably launched into a thousand reasons why this shouldn't happen.

"Ginny, I think you need to explain," Bill said calmly.

"He's changed," Ginny began quietly and the twins yelled "HA" and looked towards Ron for some back-up.

"He actually has," Ron agreed and this time Charlie looked up.

"Because of his father's death?"

"Seems that way," Ron answered.

"He doesn't even make fun of Harry or even Ron here; he seems happier, calmer and more relaxed," Ginny said, her voice getting stronger as Ron backed her up a bit.

"Ginny, you must be crazy," George said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and leaned forward. "How can someone change that much? It's Malfoy!"

"We beat him up for Merlin's sake," Fred shot back.

"Remember us getting thrown out of Quidditch for defending our family?"

"And the whole diary thing that happened to you?"

"I know all that, guys. Don't you think I've thought about that? For the past three months I've wondered the same thing-," Ginny began.

"Maybe _he's_ under the Imperius Curse," George said.

"No, who would do that now? And, Dumbledore would be able to tell; he's talked to him one on one since his father's death," Ginny shot back.

"Who is this 'Draco'?" Katharine asked. "I recognize the last name, but don't know a Draco."

Charlie launched into a quick explanation on what his family was like, how rich they were and how Draco acted towards them and any non pure blooded wizards.

Ginny pushed her beans around on her plate, suddenly not hungry. 'Why am I fighting so much to get him here'? she asked herself. 'Clearly, they think I'm crazy'.

"Anyone can change; sounds as if his father had him on a tight rein," Katharine reasoned giving Ginny a smile. Weakly, she smiled back and while leaning back in her chair, finding the courage to address her large family. After being interrupted numerous times by the twins, Ginny threw her hands up in the air.

"You know, I could have just gone through the whole year seeing him and having you find out through the paper or something; but I did something really hard and told you what I've been doing. Do you think that this is easy for me? I have no idea why I'm fighting so much on trying to get him here, to see what a close-knit family is like, so just forget it," Ginny angrily shoved a piece of turkey in her mouth, wishing she wasn't sandwiched between Fleur and Charlie, because she would surely get up and run up to her room.

"What do Harry and Hermione think?" Molly asked and Ron was the one who answered, seeing as Ginny was stabbing a green bean over and over.

"Harry has commented that he's changed and they act civil to each other; Hermione actually talked to Draco giving advice to talk to _me_ before asking Ginny to the dance."

Ginny's head snapped up and she almost fell off her chair.

"She did?"

"He actually asked you?" Fred asked appraising Ginny.

"He asked you?" Ginny echoed Fred but directed her comment towards Ron and he nodded.

"Yeah, he said that seeing as I could probably break his nose like I did at the beginning of the year, he thought it would be wise to ask me if it was ok to take you to the dance. At the time I didn't know Hermione had said anything---she told me later---."

"You broke his nose? Brilliant!" George beamed at him. Molly glared at him until he started eating again.

"What did you say when he asked?" Charlie asked lifting his gaze to Ron's.

"I said the decision wasn't up to me, but if he hurt her, he would be very, very sorry."

There was a murmur of assent that would have made any parent proud and Ginny stared at her plate, not quite sure what to feel.

"I've seen him at the bank a few times since his father passed and he has been very civil; businesslike," Bill commented and Arthur looked at him.

"He's not doing anything shady is he? I know you can't tell us, but you can at least give us that hint can't you?" their father asked. Bill paused and looked at Fleur who gave a small shrug.

"Everything is on the up and up; just moving money around. That's all I can say," Bill smiled at Ginny who pushed her plate away, watching Ron spear her piece of turkey.

"Can I be excused? I'll take my gifts upstairs," Ginny mumbled and Fleur stood up as Molly nodded, letting Ginny slide by her.

Walking into the living room she gathered up the new sweater, art supplies and other items she received and took them upstairs, wishing that Harry and Hermione would hurry over. They were having dinner at her parent's but said they would stop by. Maybe they could shed some light on Draco.

As it happened, Ginny was called down as her brothers played games and listened to the wireless in the living room.

"We can see how mature you are being about this and we _are _happy that you came to us about what was going on," Molly began as they sat down at the clean table.

"You have to admit, throwing us the name Malfoy as a potential boyfriend was surprising," Arthur continued rubbing his forehead.

"But we've always trusted you and your judgment. You and Percy seem to be able to analyze situations the best out of all the other kids," her mom smiled.

"However, we would like to talk to Harry and Hermione and after that, we'll tell you our decision tomorrow, is that fair?" her father asked and Ginny nodded.

As if on cue, her two friends apparated into the kitchen, bearing presents, which began a whole new round of present opening and ring admiring on Hermione's part.

Ginny wasn't too sure if her parents got to talk to her friends. There were so many people moving around that she was constantly chatting with someone, looking at Katharine's growing stomach, listening to Fleur talk about wedding plans and before she knew it, midnight had arrived.

She and Harry had gotten stuck under some mistletoe that Fred conjured up. Shaking his head, Harry looked at her.

"At least they didn't have this invention down while they were in school. Can you imagine?" he asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Don't let it start to shriek!" Fred laughed and jumped off the stairs where Harry and Ginny had been talking about school. Harry glanced down at Ginny who was just watching him.

"Think he is serious?"

"I do, sorry to say," Ginny smiled apologetically.

"I didn't mean it-," Harry started, hoping she didn't mean he thought kissing her wasn't something he would enjoy. Ginny held up her hand, then decided he would probably be stalling under there all day, thinking Hermione would be mad at him or something, so she stood up and pressed her lips to his. His arm automatically came around her waist; for a moment he let his lips move over hers and then she stepped back.

"See? All done," she smiled at him, thinking of how different it was, just for the brief seconds her lips were on his. Years ago, she probably would have fainted having kissed him, now it was like kissing another brother. Harry was saved from having to answer her as Molly called his name looking for him.

The night ended shortly thereafter and Ginny retired to her room, hoping that her parents would say yes. She felt that if Draco came, it would be a huge turning point in whatever relationship they were trying to form.

* * *

"_New Year's Day_

_Draco,_

_My parents said that it would be fine for you to visit one day this week. If you are able, just let me know what day we can expect you, and about what time._

_--Ginny"_

Ginny tied the note to Pig's leg and let him out the kitchen window, her heart pounding as she watched the gray little puffball fly erratically towards St. Ottery Catchpole. Hearing a noise behind her, she shut the window and saw Ron coming downstairs, still in his pajama's. She reached next to her for a piece of toast and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand and mumbled a "thanks" between mouthfuls. Her friends had come through and after a long talk with her mother, her parents had agreed that it would be alright for him to visit for a day.

They asked that it would be after the New Year so her mother could adjust to her new part time job at the Ministry.

Ginny noticed how quiet the house was for the beginning of the New Year. Yesterday had been New Year's Eve and Charlie and Katharine had gone home after midnight. Bill and Fleur left at some early morning hour after playing numerous games of chess with Ron. The twins were opening early today for their half price special sale…briefly she wondered what time Harry and Hermione had made it home from skiing. She was looking forward to hearing about Harry on skis.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that her father was working and her mother was out, trying to visit Percy and talk to him…this was her New Year's Resolution she had told them last night. She wanted **all** her children together, wanted them **all **to meet Katharine and hear about the first Weasley Grandchild/Grandchildren, but Percy hadn't responded to any notes. Molly had gone on her quest, leaving Ginny at home to wait for Draco's reply and Ron to function through his third day of not being with Samantha—having spent some time with her and her parents over the holiday's.

"You ok?" Ginny sat down next to Ron, who nodded, took a drink of orange juice then looked at her.

"Fine. Trying to wake up. You?" he asked blankly.

Ginny blinked once, twice…he never really asked her how she was- so now she knew he wasn't fully "Ron" yet, whether he was trying to wake up or still depressed about Samantha, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Waiting to hear from Malfoy."

She hoped saying his name would bring a reaction of some kind out of him but he just nodded absently. Sitting back against her chair, Ginny racked her mind on what to do with Ron. She couldn't live with him for another week if he was going to be this…this…_DOCILE_. 'Should I write Hermione and ask her'? she asked herself, but quickly dismissed that thought as she nibbled on a piece of toast she took to the table with her. Harry and Hermione had just returned yesterday afternoon, so it wouldn't be fair to bombard her now. She pondered her options of what to say to him as she finished her toast.

Ginny scooted her chair closer to Ron's and he looked over at her, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Ron?" Ginny's hazel eyes met his blue ones and he looked at her blankly for a moment, then looked away.

"It's stupid, I know."

"No," Ginny said firmly and began to open her mouth to continue her thought, but Ron met her gaze again so she shut her mouth, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I'm an adult, you think my brain would recognize the fact I will see her again, we will write letters back and forth but when you're used to spending almost three months with someone every day, it hurts when you aren't together," he sat back, gazing at the sponge wiping down the table on its own accord as he fiddled with his cup of juice. Ginny stayed silent, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. It had been strange for her this past week not seeing Draco. Every day at school she would see him at meals, or walking the grounds, even if they didn't talk much, she knew he was there.

"It's stupid," Ron sighed again.

Ginny's heart ached for him and she didn't know what she could do about helping him feel better; to lift him out of this "funk" that he was in.

He got up and threw his napkin into the trashcan under the sink.

Ginny got up and stood next to him at the sink as he looked out the window at the snow covered ground. She looked in the direction that Pig had flown and an idea surfaced in her brain. Taking a deep breath for what she was about to say and reveal to Ron, she braced her arms on the sink and joined his stare out the window.

"Ever since September first, I have seen Draco at school everyday," Ginny started, feeling his name fall off her lips awkwardly and seeing Ron turn his head to her as she continued, "And it was always the same routine. See him at his table at breakfast, pass him on my way out of Potions, see him walking off the pitch as we were walking on, see him at lunch, once or twice in the library, and see him at dinner. I never thought much about it until his father died and I saw him in the hall. Something in me made me stop and tell him 'I'm sorry about your father'. I wasn't really, at the time, but I knew I would like it if someone said that to me if it was our father."

Ginny turned to Ron to find him watching her, keeping his expression neutral.

"Anyway," she lowered her gaze to a button on his top and leaned against the sink, one arm resting on the edge. "Everything just kind of happened at that point and I noticed he could be decent, funny at times, mysterious…his snide comments and rudeness seemed to fade away slowly and I found myself wondering what it would be like to be around him more." Her words were tumbling out now, happy to be out of her head and her heart.

"Then, we were at dances, talking in the halls and it got to the point where we tried to at least have a short conversation about anything once a day. Now, it's been a bit over a week and I haven't heard anything." Ginny placed a hand to her cheek, surprised to find a tear there and wondering when they started falling. She wasn't sad, she wasn't sure what she was feeling but it WASN'T sadness.

She felt Ron's hand on her shoulder and she took a step towards him, feeling his arms go around her.

"So, at least you know where you stand with Samantha, and you have a normal girlfriend. I'm the one who is messed up," Ginny said, squeezing her eyes shut, and listening to the steady beat of her brother's heart under her ear. She felt and heard him take a deep breath and let it out before he started to speak. She felt herself slowly relax as he held her.

"Ok, so I don't have as much on my plate as you do. But I sure hope this gets easier to bear as time moves on."

"You always hated change," Ginny smiled and felt her brother's hand rub absentmindedly up and down her back.

"Yeah, big changes," he murmured and he laid his cheek on her hair, both enjoying the rare moment of closeness without any brothers around to make fun of him. She knew he always felt protective of her, more so that they attended Hogwarts together and being only 18 months apart, they seem to go through major life changes together.

Deciding to floor her brother she recalled something Hermione had explained to her.

"Hey," Ginny said suddenly, still relaxing in his embrace, her hands linked behind his back. "Did you know this….this "thing" happens when two pure blooded wizards and witches get together?"

"What "thing"?"

"Hermione told me about it," Ginny pulled back and craned her neck up at her brother, almost a foot taller than her. If he got any taller, he was going to start hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Uh-oh." He smiled for the first time that morning. She leaned back feeling his arms supporting her and she rested her hands on his arms.

"Oh yea…she said that if feelings aren't kept under control that when two purebloods kiss or even more so when having sex, the power radiates out of them and causes intense emotions. Things begin to fly around the room, doors open, things move around…that sort of thing," she couldn't help but grin at the look on Ron's face.

"Seriously?" he asked and she nodded.

"And, have you experienced this first hand?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, threatening to drop her which caused her to shriek and grab his shirt. She pulled herself up and gave a slight shake of her head.

"Not really."

"That wasn't what I was looking to hear. A "No, Ron, of course not," would have made me happier."

"We kissed, Ron, nothing more," Ginny said haughtily, reaching behind her to move her brother's hands from her back, but he held her tight.

"That almost makes my insides squirm, Gin." Ron made a face. "So, did anything fly around?" He looked down and saw his sister blush and felt her tugging at his hands. "Look, I won't ever experience this…it's not like I am going to go out and snog Pansy," he shuddered. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Well, the pillows somehow went from the couch to the chess table," she remembered the nice kiss they shared after the dance in her common room. Still, Ginny refused to meet his gaze and heard him make a noise in his throat.

"Just watch yourself Gin," Ron said roughly.

Ginny felt him let go and she took a step back. "Go get dressed and I'll go kick your arse in a snowball fight." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He told her what she could do with her snowballs and was chased up the stairs, managing to dart into his room and lock the door before she could get to him.

------------------

It was after Ginny and Ron called their snowball fight a draw; after Molly came home somewhat happier that she got to at least talk to Percy about Katharine; after Harry and Hermione apparated over (with pictures) that Pig came back as the sun was setting. Hermione had pointed to the window behind Ginny as they flipped through a wedding magazine Hermione had brought with her, knowing the boys would be involved in chess.

Walking to the kitchen window, Ginny quickly let Pig in and saw a letter attached to his leg. She removed it and stood in the corner of the kitchen where no one could see her. She heard Hermione call for Harry to look at something in the magazine and looked up as Ron walked into the kitchen. He came over to her and looked down at the note, clutched in her hand. She felt closer to him than ever; he now knew something no one else did—her feelings about a certain Malfoy--and he had been an integral part in the discussion with her parents trying to convince them to let Draco visit.

"Well?" Ron asked quietly, hands in his pockets.

"I haven't opened it." She looked at her address on the envelope, intent on the way Draco wrote her first and last name in an unfamiliar scrawl. She could tell it was his writing, even though she had never seen it before.

"You can't change the answer in there now by not opening it," Ron said gently. "Want me to?" she silently handed it to him and he flicked his thumb under the wax on the back with an M stamped into it. He read it, then looked at her.

"Well?" Ginny asked nervously, her hands gripping the counter behind her.

"Doing anything on Wednesday morning?" Ron questioned almost falling backward as she launched herself at him, burying her face in his chest. All the stress she felt about his response poured out of her as she half laughed, half cried in Ron's arms.

"It's only just begun, sis…he gets to see the Weasley's in action. Do you think he can handle it?" Ron gave her a hard hug wishing she would stop crying, or laughing, or whatever she was doing which was making his Canon's shirt all wet.

"Don't stress me out more," she mumbled pulling herself back, and taking a tissue that he handed to her. She grabbed the note from his hands and read down through it—written in typical Draco style:

"_I'll be there Wednesday morning via apparition. By the way, your owl is nutters. ~Draco"_

Ginny smiled to herself, thinking of Pig flying around Malfoy Manor.

"Just no moving things around the room while he's here," Ron kidded.

Ginny looked at him and kicked him in the shins, resulting in him throwing her over his shoulder (like he did with Samantha many times) and in a declaration of his brotherly love, he dumped her outside into a snowdrift next to the side of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco's visit: Part 1

Ginny was so nervous, she could hardly contain it. She hadn't eaten any breakfast; she spent a good 45 minutes trying on outfit after outfit and finally decided that a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans would work. She kept her hair down, pulling her bangs back into a barrette and had been pacing downstairs for the past 15 minutes.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled at her, causing her to stop for a moment. "You are making me crazy so just stop ok?" he was trying to eat his breakfast.

Ginny walked over to the stairs and sat down, thinking about a hundred things at once. What time would he show up? What should she say? What would her brothers and parents do? She vaguely felt Ron walk by her on the stairs. Minutes later her mother walked over and Ginny looked up at her, her anxiety very apparent over her face. Her mother smiled reassuringly and crouched down in front of her.

"I have to go out and get some food for dinner tonight. Are you going to be ok?" Molly tilted her daughter's chin up so she could see Ginny's face.

"Look honey, I know you are nervous and maybe scared as to how he will be treated, but you convinced us to give him a chance and we're doing that for you. We will not be anything but our usual crazy, funny selves, especially with most of your brothers here. He is the one who should be nervous and I'm sure he is pacing his place like you are."

"He's nervous?" Ginny retorted laughingly…but… she had been so busy thinking about herself, she didn't give thought to what he must be thinking. He was always so calm, cool and collected she couldn't fathom what he would be like if he was nervous.

"Think about it…think about how he acted, things his father said about your father; he has to live with those in his past and now he is facing a family he was taught to treat differently than other families. He has no idea what your brothers will say or do how your dad and I will greet him. He has never even been to this house and has no idea what to expect," Molly straightened up and adjusted her robes as Ginny let the thoughts muster some strength in her brain.

"True, I guess," Ginny agreed, a rarity for her and her mother to agree on anything.

"I suggest you go out and shovel; we got a few more inches of snow last night."

"Shovel? The Muggle way?" Ginny looked surprised and stared at her mother like she was crazy.

"Yes. You need to work off some of this energy and Ron's in the shower," Molly went to the door and looked outside next to the house.

"There is a shovel against the house, you can use that one."

Ginny sighed but decided it would help pass the time, and it was the least she could do after her parents agreed to have a Malfoy in their home, so she put on her winter cloak, hat and gloves and followed her mother outside into the cold, crisp air.

"Remember what we talked about last night with Hermione," Molly stopped at the stairs and put a hand on her daughters arm.

"I know. Someone has to be in the house with us if you aren't there. And to tell him not to try anything Fred and George might offer him," Ginny reiterated that last part with a small smile as she grabbed the shovel.

"I'm going to apparate over to your father's work for a bit; he forgot his lunch again," she held up a paper bag, "Then I will get everything we need for the shepherd's pie this evening. I should be back around lunch, ok?"

"Are Bill and Charlie coming?"

"Bill is; Charlie and Katharine have their doctor's appointment this afternoon so they might be late. Last I heard Fred and George will be here too. And, Percy…," Molly sighed and shrugged a shoulder. She headed towards the gate.

"Deep breath dear and try to relax a bit."

Ginny nodded and fiddled with the shovel, trying to get down the motion of moving the snow off the steps.

It wasn't long until Ginny got the hang of it, shove, lift and throw to the side. Now, she understood why Harry did this; it really did work your upper body. She had worked up a steady rhythm working her way off the steps and backwards down the sidewalk, a million thoughts running through her head.

Ron had told her that once Draco was here, he would stay out of her way. He was still alternating between sleeping at Grimmauld and back at his own house, feeling the need to give Harry and Hermione privacy being newly engaged. She wondered if part of it was because Hermione reminded him of Samantha. They looked similar: same eyes, same mouth, but Samantha's hair was almost black and shorter; her face a bit more angled; she was taller and was built differently.

Draco appeared at the entrance to their yard and saw the back of Ginny, steadily shoveling snow and he could hear, in between the scrapes of the shovel, that she was humming an unfamiliar tune. For a moment he stood, pulling on his gloves watching her in what looked like a new winter cloak.

It had been almost ten days since he had seen her, not that he was counting of course, but it had felt like a long time. His mother immediately had noticed a change in his personality and attributed most of it to being out from under his father's watchful eye.

She had him confirm that he indeed had broken up with Pansy and actually seemed relieved after he told her the reasons why. He knew all she wanted was for him to be happy; she had told him so many times he didn't need to follow in his father's footsteps, but before he really didn't have a choice.

Narcissa asked who he went to the Yule Ball with and when he said "Ginny Weasley" her blue eyes had widened. Draco remembered trying to explain and failing which, little did he know, told his mother everything she needed to know. He had said Ginny was one of the first people to accept his father's death and talk about it; then he said something about how Potter was so laid back and relaxed there was nothing for him to rail on him about. Back to the present, he knew as he stood there for a moment, hands in his pockets that he could watch her do just about anything and never get bored. Realizing he had been doing just that and someone else might be home, he walked up behind her.

"There's magic for that you know," he said, smirking as he jumped and dropped the shovel, throwing a gloved hand to her chest.

"OH…Merlin…you scared me to death!" Ginny took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her thumping heart, all the while staring at Draco Malfoy standing inside the gate in a long dark grey wool coat.

"When did you get here? I didn't hear you apparate." Ginny bent down and picked up the shovel, using it to steady herself.

'He's here, oh Merlin, he's here; I can't believe this is happening', she thought to herself.

"You were making a lot of noise so you probably didn't hear me. I just arrived," Draco walked over to her looking up at their tall, awkward looking house. Ginny gripped the shovel hard, knowing that her house wasn't anything like Malfoy Manor and she was totally unsure as to how he was going to react.

"So, this is where you live," he said softly, tearing his eyes away from the top most room (Ron's bedroom and the attic) and meeting her nervous gaze. She nodded and was relieved he didn't say anything else. He stood there for a moment looking at her.

"Why are you shoveling the Muggle way?" he asked, putting a hand on the shovel, very close to hers. She looked at his black gloves then at the path she shoveled.

"My mother told me it would make me less nervous," Ginny explained shyly, not sure why she admitted this fact. He had a way of making her say things she wouldn't normally voice out loud. Maybe it was the fact that he could do Legilimens and she thought he could read what she was thinking.

"Nervous? You?" His hand slid down a bit and covered hers, feeling the need to touch her. Ginny tried to slow her racing heart by concentrating on Ron being in the house, maybe looking out his window…anything to take her mind off him touching her hand.

"Why?" he asked softly. Ginny sighed and looked pointedly at him and she saw him nod in understanding, realizing what she meant.

"Is your family home?" Draco asked his eyes not leaving her face which was determinedly looking at him.

"Just Ron right now. Dad is working and mum ran some errands to get stuff for dinner tonight," Ginny saw something in his clear blue eyes just for a second as he asked his question. She wondered if he was nervous, or if he was trying to just make conversation. She felt awkward, standing out there with him with no one else around. It was a totally different setting from school, her safe haven, and here he was at HER house, acting like he wasn't nervous at all…but then again he was so good at masking his emotions, she was having a hard time reading him.

"So, if I give you a hug then no one will run out and break my nose?" he asked with a smile at the corner of his mouth taking a step closer as she shook her head no.

Gently prying the shovel from her grip, he set it down in the snow and straightened up.

Ginny took a step towards him and he did the same, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Closing her eyes for a moment to try and quell the rising tide of emotions in her, she concentrated on the feel of the wool against her cheek, the sound of birds in the apple orchard.

'He gives the best hugs', Ginny thought to herself, feeling him hold her tight then and as if it was planned, they stepped away at the same time, her hands still on his waist and his on her upper arms. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her…which she had mixed feelings about with Ron being inside. Draco slowly let his hands drop to his sides and Ginny's did the same.

She decided to take him on a tour of the grounds first, since they were dressed for it. As they walked towards the apple orchard, where she and her brothers used to play Quidditch, she rattled on about how they used apples for balls and how they couldn't go very high because the Muggles in town might see them.

Their boots made similar crunching noises as they walked through the line of trees and came upon a clearing. Standing next to Draco, she remembered the times she and her brothers would come out and play…back when things were so much easier. At the same time, the other half of her was screaming for him to kiss her, to hold her hand or something. She just had this need to touch him and she wasn't sure why that feeling was so strong. He asked her a few questions about their home made pitch and seemed to really enjoy it.

Turning around they made their way back and Ginny decided to try and get him to talk about himself.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco was quiet for a moment and kicked at some snow.

"Fine mostly."

"Mostly?"

She was met with another moment of silence and she slowed down her pace so she could look at him.

"My mother and father's friends weren't too happy when they learned that Pansy and I weren't together which subsequently led to some pretty intense discussions on what I should and should not be doing with my time."

"What did they want you to do? Follow in your father's footsteps?" Ginny made sure to keep her voice even, not trying to let any trace of anger about what his father did enter into her voice.

"Yes, they do. They were pretty upset I disobeyed my parents, and the Parkinson's, but they really can't do anything about it. I just got an earful about everything, that's all. I am sure you aren't interested in most of it."

This time Ginny paused, thinking she was and wasn't. He was a few feet ahead of her now, following their footprints back through the trees.

"How did your mum take everything?" she decided this was a safe question to ask. This time he suddenly stopped in front of her…she skidded to a stop and took a step back as he turned around.

"My mother was upset at first, mostly about Pansy and what her parents would think. She asked me for a specific reason as to why we broke up."

He had his hands in his pockets now and was staring over her head at something and seemed as if he was almost talking to himself.

Ginny wasn't sure if she should ask what the reason was or to just be quiet…so she compromised with herself and just let out a quiet "oh."

"I told her that after about a month of being with Pansy at school this year, I didn't want to be with her. I didn't love her. But I had promised my father so I stuck it out. Pansy wasn't too happy about the arrangement after a few months either, so I think once Pansy got over the initial shock of being dumped she recovered quite nicely," he said sarcastically, then glanced down at her. Ginny was staring at him wide eyed, not expecting the small tirade from him.

"Well," Ginny took her hands out of her pockets and went to button the top of her cloak. She wanted to say something supportive and pretended to fumble with her button to buy herself some more time.

"I guess the relationship part worked out for the best for you and her then. You not loving her and all." She saw his hands move to her button and in one deft movement he buttoned it for her, then let his hand drop to his side.

"Not everyone understands that; but I am tired of pleasing everyone but myself, so now my mother's friends will just have to accept it."

Ginny detected a note of anger in his voice, but as quick as it entered it was gone.

"How was your Christmas? Probably a bit more relaxed than mine." Draco held out his arm and Ginny slowly tucked her hand in as they started walking.

"It was great; got to meet my new sister in law, Charlie's wife who is pregnant; Saw Fleur again; had a great dinner, so all in all it was pretty nice." Ginny was a bit disappointed they reached the edge of the orchard so quickly, so she steered him around back to show him their garden gnomes. They were funny to watch in the snow because they knew no one came out to de-gnome the garden in the winter.

"_Aunt_ Ginny," Draco said smiling. Ginny smiled at the sound of it.

"I will be in April. I'm starting to feel old now," she stopped at the stone wall and watched a gnome run around in circles, trying to chase another one in the snow. Draco watched with interest as they dove in and out of holes, popping up feet away from where they had entered.

"My mother wants to meet you," Draco said suddenly. Ginny looked at him, surprise on her face.

"Me? Why?" Ginny pulled her hand out of Draco's arm and shoved her hands back into her pockets as he turned slightly to look at her.

"Does she even know me?" Ginny was trying to think of anytime she might have met her or seen her.

"She knows of your family and I mentioned your name." Ginny stared at him, and swore he looked nervous that he was telling her this. She felt like her chest had been hit by a ton of bricks because for Draco Malfoy to mention her, to his mother, meant he was thinking of her enough to talk about her.

"What did you say?" Ginny whispered reaching out and tentatively touching his wool overcoat. The need to touch him physically was almost overwhelming; she sensed something crazy was going on with him too. She could not believe they were having this conversation, she felt giddy and scared at the same time with a mixture of extreme nervousness playing at the edges.

"She asked me who I went to the dance with and I said you. She then gave me the typical parent interrogation about how I got to know you and such," Draco looked down at her hand flicking off snow from his jacket. "So now she wants to meet you."

"Erm, okay and when does she want to do this? We leave for school on Saturday." Ginny let her hand drop, realizing she was starting to make excuses for touching him.

"She is going with me to get some supplies in Diagon Alley on Friday. Maybe we can meet up then," he saw the clouded look come over Ginny's face. "Don't worry, my mother doesn't bite."

"I'll have to clear it with my parents."

She took her hand out of her pocket to touch his overcoat again, but realized she was probably looking stupid so she shoved it back in her pocket.

Her name rang through the air as Ron yelled at her from the window, saying he was going to Harry's for a few minutes. Ginny nodded and noticed that Ron actually gave Draco a raised hand in greeting, which he returned. Not a second later they heard the distinctive loud POP of Ron apparating.

Turning back to Draco, he made a comment about her brother trusting them enough to be left alone. Ginny smiled and gave a small shrug.

"He is the only one of my brothers that knows I can take care of myself," she looked up him and saw him observing her…and then it happened.

One minute he was standing with his hands in his pockets, the next his arms were around her and his lips on hers, actually kissing her, finally. She struggled to remove her gloved hands from her pockets as they were trapped between his arms. He felt her move and took a half a step back not moving his lips from hers. She pulled them out and circled them around his neck, letting one hand rest on the back of his head.

This wasn't like any of the other kisses he had given her, the slow, careful almost timid ones. She felt him drawing her closer, her mouth being crushed by his, their tongues exploring each others mouths, their teeth, flicking along each others lips; she pulled herself up to get closer, standing on her toes, feeling his arms tightening around her, almost lifting her off the ground. She could feel his strength as he stood there, supporting both of them, holding her so tightly she could barely breathe…although that was underrated for the moment. His tongue touching hers made her feel pleasure so intense it became feathery pain that spread across her shoulders and chest.

His mouth; her mouth; pushing; tugging; filling her with small shockwaves as she kissed him back as hard and fast as he was. Then with a slow sliding motion, his mouth moved from her lips and glided down her cheek, her jaw, her neck all the while leaving small little flicks with his tongue. Ginny instantly arched back accepting his soft kisses. She felt one hand slide up her back, supporting her and the other found its way under her cloak and wrapped around her waist. At the moment her neck tilted back, he kissed a spot right under her ear which brought out an unexpected moan—she was pretty sure it came from her. She felt that she had left her body and was spinning aimlessly in space. Working his way to the other side she buried her hands in his hair while flashes, filled with a spectrum of colors, swirled behind her closed eyes, as his tongue ran lazy circles under her ear. Taking the small noises he couldn't help but make as a positive noise he kissed her there again and she clutched his shoulders, moving her head to reclaim his lips.

She needed to feel him under her finger tips and the gloves were just in the way. She quickly ripped them off, shoved them into her pockets then softly touched the only part of his neck left exposed by his overcoat. Her cold fingers and his warm neck made him falter for a moment, pausing in his movements to give Ginny the knowledge that she had broken through yet another barrier of Draco's. Her cool fingers explored his neck, his jaw bone, and his ears which extracted the most interesting reaction from him in the time she had known him like this. He loosened his grip on her, so she fell back to her heels, making her grab onto his jacket for support, not wanting to separate her mouth from his. His hands came up and cupped her cheeks, the heels of his hands under her jawbone and he moved forward a touch so one leg was next to hers and she could feel his hip pushing into her stomach. Regaining her balance, she brought her hands down his shoulders and ran them down his arms and up to his hands, placing hers over his, wondering when his gloves had been discarded. Too many winter items on them, yet again!

She wasn't sure when she started feeling him lighten the pressure on her lips ever so slightly, so slowly, that eventually she realized her eyes were still closed and they weren't kissing anymore.

It was right at that moment she heard Ron's distinctive POP into their kitchen and Draco lowered his hands held by hers to their sides. She felt her chest heaving under her cloak and opened her eyes to find him looking at her, his eyes very bright and the look on his face so preciously amazed. For a few stolen moments she saw his chest heaving, his lips parted and his eyes searching her face, his hands tight around hers. Just that look alone made her feel flutterings in places no other boy had accomplished.

"Maybe," Draco said in a shaky voice, still showing the raw emotion that he felt from their kiss, if you could even give it such a simple word, "We should head inside."

Ginny nodded and they slowly made their way to the back door, hand in hand. Ginny glanced at the garden and it was then she noticed not one single gnome was left. She saw one run away outside the stone wall and realized that they had just de-gnomed the garden, in the middle of winter, with pure, raw emotion.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's visit--part 2

Ginny took him inside, showing him where to hang up his jacket and offering him something to drink. He declined and together they walked slowly around the first level, looking at the kitchen, living room and den; he stopped and looked at the pictures on the wall some of which were of Ginny when she was little. Ginny felt strange standing next to him looking at pictures of her when she was a baby: toddling around in a dress on her first birthday, sitting with her brothers for a family picture when she was three being held by Charlie…Draco turned and looked at her.

"You look pretty much the same," he said then looked back at a picture taken when she received her Hogwarts letter almost seven years earlier.

"Thanks, I think?" Ginny peered at her pictures, feeling Draco's hand brush hers and surprising her when he took it, threading his fingers between hers.

"Just a comment, that's all," he said lightly and followed her up the narrow stairs, letting go of her hand as they ascended. At the very top, he stopped and looked at the door in front of him.

"Let me guess, your brother's room," he said sarcastically. There were posters of Quidditch adorning the door which was closed, with music pulsating out of it. "What is he listening too?"

"Hermione bought us a CD player and some CD's---a Muggle thing—and we keep fighting over who gets it. I guess he stole it out of my room," Ginny sighed, pointing out Fred and George's room down the hall. It was filled with boxes and no one dared to go inside of it.

"Where's your room? How do you find anything in this maze?" Draco asked after going down another staircase, where she pointed out what had been her oldest three brother's rooms, now an office and guest room.

"Mine's down the hall from my parents," Ginny pointed to a door that was closed at the top of the main stairs they had originally climbed up.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged, secretly happy that he asked, and opened the door for him.

There were two twin beds, one on each side of the room. A white desk settled in between them, filled with books, Gryffindor, Quidditch and other knick knacks; at the foot of each bed was a large cedar chest; each one a family heirloom from her mother's side of the family.

A closet stood off to the left of the room, the dark door a contrast to the pale yellow walls, a chest of drawers immediately to the right of the door; two multi-colored braided rugs were set between the beds. The beds were adorned with a cream and lilac colored comforter. Two stuffed animals sat on the bed Ginny slept in; an owl and a worn teddy bear that had been given to her, when she was born, by her older brothers.

Draco looked a picture above Ginny's bed, squinting, then following Ginny as she stepped in silently giving him permission to enter her room. He walked over to the picture, which was a dragon, flying in front of a full moon and a range of jagged mountains peaks.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"I painted it," Ginny said self-consciously. He turned towards her, eyebrows raised.

"You did? When?"

"The summer before Hogwarts. I was home-schooled up until then and this was one my mother's art projects for me to do."

"So, you were ten? Eleven?" Draco turned back to it. The dragon looked like a Hungarian Horntail. He took a step closer and touched the wooden frame around it.

"This is a beautiful picture," he complimented her, glancing down at her as she perched herself on her desk. She was blushing and just nodded.

"I didn't know you could paint," he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and glanced at the books lined up on the top shelf of her desk. There were many books on Muggle Art that Hermione had given her over the years. Scattered in between the art books, Draco saw a few old text books. He stepped around her and touched the spine of a book filled with Impressionistic Paintings.

"There aren't any art classes at Hogwarts, so it's really just a hobby," Ginny made sure she was sitting on top of her sketch book, praying he wouldn't see it. She had a sketch book of her family and friends, and she was currently working on the one of Draco. None of her brothers dared to open this book; if she felt like giving them a picture, she would- but she had it charmed to not open unless her hands touched the cover.

"You'll have to show me some of your other drawings," Draco said after walking back from looking at the top of her dresser-all she had on there were a few Hogwarts pictures, her OWL results and a small jewelry box. Ginny swung her legs back and forth while sitting on her desk, hands clasped around the edges. He came over and stood so close his legs touched her knees. She stopped moving and looked up at him, feeling him lightly rest his hands on her knees, almost causing her to slide right off her desk into his arms.

"This is exactly how I thought your room would look," he said, glancing over at her picture again.

"You've been thinking about my bedroom, eh?" Ginny kidded and swore she saw Draco flush a bit as he turned to look at her. She gave him a wide grin and he squeezed her knee, causing her to practically fall off the desk laughing; she reached out to steady herself by grabbing his arms. "I think I actually saw you blush," she challenged and was reduced to giggles again, as she struggled to push his arms away, "Paybacks are hell you know."

"Paybacks? You may have surprised me once, but it won't happen again," Draco backed away as she tried to poke him. Ginny slid off her desk and walked towards him as he took some steps backwards towards the door…she kept her eyes on him, hearing the distant music in Ron's room hoping he would stay in there a bit longer. She was about to do something she never thought she would do.

"I bet I could surprise you again; seeing you caught unawares is something that interests me greatly," Ginny said slyly and smiled as he hit the wall next to the door. He looked at her with open interest on his face as she came up and stopped right in front of him.

"That interests you? Why?" he looked down at her so close, not touching and he so desperately wanted to reach out and grab her, but something was holding him back…mainly the thought that Ron was upstairs.

"Seeing you surprised at something shows me that you don't know everything and don't expect everything; I never thought I would hear you laugh aloud until this year," she tentatively reached out and placed her hands on his hips.

"I never thought that-," Ginny took a deep breath and couldn't believe what she was about to say, but just to see the look on his face would be worth it, "that you, Draco Malfoy, would come crashing into my heart and totally take it over."

She waited a beat taking in the incredulous look that passed over his face and then she ran her hands up his sweater and kissed him, so softly as if expecting him to pull away. For a moment, he didn't do anything and as disappointment mixed with embarrassment started to creep in to her head, she made a move to pull away. Quickly, he recovered and pulled her to him.

She felt him tangle his hand in her hair forcing her lips to stay connected to his as she ran her hands through his hair, finally feeling the softness flow through her fingers then slowly bring her fingers down to the back of his neck. Forcing herself to stop, she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to remember who she was at that moment. Pressed up against him, like someone painted her there, he held her, trying to figure out what to say to that.

"Me neither," he whispered; she wasn't sure if she even heard him correctly and what started out as a fun, flirtatious moment, ended up in a very serious one between two teenagers.

--------

Draco managed to sail through lunch quite easily, being able to talk to Ginny's mother and actually had some information for them that no one had heard. There was a rumor that Professor Snape was retiring and that was the topic of conversation for most of lunch. Ron managed to slip in that Ginny had many sketches and asked Draco if he had seen them; he shook his head giving Ginny a thoughtful look and she just gave a small shrug as if to say, 'Oh well!'

After lunch, Ron and Draco found a mutual interest, Chess. Ginny sat watching this Slytherin and Gryffindor play an excellent match. They were so engrossed in their game, they never noticed Ginny having Hermione and Harry floo in to watch for a few minutes, just to get Harry's take on the game. After the initial shock of seeing this unlikely pair together, he said that he wouldn't be surprised if it ended in a draw.

Ginny and Hermione chatted for a few minutes about what Ginny had experienced out in the snow with Draco. After they floo'd back to Grimmauld, planning on returning for dinner later that night, Ginny wandered out to the living room and sat back on the sofa.

For a half hour Ginny watched, entranced, at the concentration her brother and Draco paid to the board.

She was able to study the Malfoy in front of her without the worry of him watching her or knowing what she was thinking. She let her eyes run appreciatively over his shoulders, loving the dark blue sweater stretching over his wide shoulders. Briefly, she wondered if he knew she liked that color on him. His long arms were on the table, hands fiddling with the pieces he snagged from her brother. Glancing down at his dragon hide boots, she saw him jiggling his foot slightly; she loved those boots and it was the only thing on him that gave away he had a fortune tied to his name. Reveling in this relaxed but intent Draco, Ginevra Molly Weasley was completely taken.

Ginny quietly shifted on the couch so she was lying on her back, her head propped up on the arm so she could still watch them. Every now and then one of them would let out a curse. Once Ron even muttered, "Good one," probably not realizing he had said it out loud. Listening to the muted songs coming from the Wizarding Wireless in the kitchen, the smells coming from her mum's cooking and just the general relaxed atmosphere helped lull her into a light doze. She hadn't slept much the night before, feeling nervous and apprehensive about today, so it didn't take long for her to lay an arm over her face and fall asleep.

---------

Ginny had no idea how long Draco had been sitting on the sofa but when she opened her eyes, she was startled to find him sitting at the other end, his right arm draped casually across the back.

Confused she struggled to sit up and glanced over at the chess board then back at him.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Ginny blinked, and stifled a yawn and busied herself with straightening her dark green shirt and smoothing her jeans.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have asked your brother to play in the first place."

"He loves to play, I'm sure he was happy to play with someone who knows the game…unless he lost?" Ginny looked at him and Draco shook his head.

"No, we saw you asleep on the sofa and called a draw, realizing you probably fell asleep out of sheer boredom."

"No, I liked watching you…and Ron," she added quickly. "It's very entertaining."

She saw him give her a skeptical look. "Really! How long were you sitting here anyway?"

"About five minutes. I think your brother went to pout."

"He does that if he doesn't win," Ginny stood up, stretched and glanced at the clock, seeing she had an hour before everyone arrived at 4 for dinner. She turned to him and set her hands on her hips, looking down at him sprawled out on her couch.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Is there anything you want to do before everyone comes over?"

"I think I would like to see some more of your drawings and paintings," he stood up, hands in his back pockets and watched a multitude of emotions cross her face.

Ginny nodded, mentally running thorough the folders she could bring out to show him and which ones were a bit too personal. She led him out of the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, flipping through the mail.

"Finally wake up dear?" Molly smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to show him some of my drawings. Call us when Bill gets here?" Bill was always on time and usually the first of her brothers to arrive at any family function.

"Sure will…maybe you should go console Ron, he hates not winning," Molly smiled at Draco as he followed Ginny up the stairs. She led him to her room, leaving the door open, and gestured for him to take a seat.

Bending over, Ginny pulled out two boxes from under her bed and pulled them over to the other side of the room. She sat on the floor and Draco joined her, watching her lift off the top and her fingers crawling over the tops of the edges of paper. Everything was labeled with a date and type of picture. One by one she pulled select ones out and laid them between her and Draco.

She scooted back towards the spare bed and leaned up against it, grabbing the pictures.

"You need to promise not to laugh," Ginny held the first picture to her chest and pointed at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender and gently took the picture from her hands. It was another dragon, a sketch from when she was eight.

"You were eight?" Draco looked at her surprised.

"Yes, that's when Charlie introduced me to dragons, showing me pictures and all. I just fell in love with them I guess."

She handed him another, this one of Hogwarts done in between her first and second year. They sat there silently, her explaining them, answering questions, slowly losing the nervousness that had settled in her stomach upon the prospect of showing these to him. At one point Ron walked by and glanced in holding a basket of laundry. Ginny shook her head when he asked if she had any and he proceeded down the stairs, leaving them alone upstairs. Ginny could hear the distant voice of her mother and Ron talking about the latest scandals in the paper.

A good half hour later, she had shown him everything she had pulled out and her drawings lay scattered around them.

"You know, I never thought you would be an artist," Draco stretched his legs out in front of him, helping her pick up drawings.

"See, I am full of surprises," Ginny said lightly, laying her pile on top of the bed behind her.

"What else don't I know?" he asked thoughtfully, standing up and walking towards her books on her desk.

"I figured you knew everything about everyone," Ginny stood up and walked over to his side, watching him take in everything on her desk.

"Why would you think that?"

Ginny really had no idea why she thought that so she just shrugged, watching him.

"I forgot to tell you to not try anything that Fred and George try and give you," Ginny hoped she could steer him away from her sketch book, she knew it would peak his interest if he discovered she had charmed it.

"Thank you for the warning but I have seen them in action so don't worry."

He turned towards her leaning against her desk, "Though, I'll never be able to tell them apart."

Ginny laughed, "My mother gets confused, too, as do most people."

They studied each other for a minute when Ginny felt him take her hand.

"So, Draco," Ginny said emphasizing his name, "tell me something I don't know about you. You found out my interest in art, it's only fair," she added when she saw him smile and bow his head.

"I thought you knew everything about me," he quipped and Ginny pushed him on the arm, something she never saw herself doing…flirting with Draco Malfoy…in her bedroom! More surprises seemed to surface as the day went on.

"Well…I have no idea what to tell you," they stood there for a moment, their hands between them and Ginny waited for him to think of something.

"Actually, today you learned something new; I can play Chess," he looked up at her, his blue-gray eyes almost twinkling. Ginny shook her head.

"Doesn't count. You need to come up with something else," Ginny reached out and took his other hand, feeling him wrap his fingers around hers. She could still hear Ron talking downstairs and willed him not to come up.

"Fine but, if you tell anyone I might have to hex you," he paused for dramatic effect.

"What? You have a twin brother?"

"_Merlin, no!_" Draco gave a fake shudder, then paused again, drawing out his answer.

"I play the piano."

"You?" Ginny asked in amazement. "Really? For how long?"

"Yes. About eight years of lessons. Thank my mother for that."

"Depending on how well you play, I might have to. To bad we don't have a piano."

"That is too bad," Draco said, but smiled as he said it, he pulled her a bit closer, his face turning serious.

"Are you very nervous about me being here?"

Ginny gave a small sigh, "Mostly I'm anticipating what my other brothers will say or do, especially Bill. Being the oldest he watches over everyone."

"I don't think I'll be asked to play Chess again."

"Oh, you just wait. Ron will probably challenge you all through school now. He hates losing or drawing in Chess and is probably thinking about new moves right now."

"I'll be ready." Draco tugged her closer and she took a step forward, their bodies pressed together. Ginny heard a distant double POP announcing the arrival of Bill and Fleur. A moment later she heard Ron yelling up the stairs at her announcing the fact. Ginny yelled over her shoulder she would be down in a second and as she turned back, she felt Draco's lips meet hers softly and felt the familiar squeeze of his hands on hers. He pulled back and in a rare moment of sensitivity, he laid his cheek against her hair, resting it on top of her head.

"It'll be ok, don't worry," he whispered and he felt her nod under his cheek. Slowly she pulled away and led him out the door and down the stairs to meet Bill and see Fleur again.

-------------

Ginny came running down the steps and stumbled when she realized it wasn't Bill at all. She launched herself at Charlie, asking a million questions about the baby and after hearing their appointment had been moved to an earlier time that day she went and gave Katharine a hug.

If there was anyone that was the opposite of a Weasley it was Katharine Warren Weasley. She was small, almost reaching Ginny's five foot five frame, she wore her long dark hair in a pony tail and had the most beautiful olive skin which set off her brown eyes that were usually trying, in vain, to follow the different conversations that took place once everyone was in the room. Katharine was a teacher at a Muggle school, in charge of finding any magical children that might have been born to Muggles and preparing them for their life that was to be so different from their parents, and maybe their siblings.

Ginny and Katharine walked to a corner with Ginny laying her hand on her sister- in- law's stomach, trying to feel the baby move. Neither one would tell her what the doctor said until everyone arrived, but Ginny had a feeling it was twins with as large as Katharine was at this point.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Charlie shaking Draco's hand and asking him how Hogwarts was fairing. Charlie was the most relaxed one of them all and didn't seem fazed at all a Malfoy was in their midst. Ron wandered over to Ginny and looked at his sister, dividing her attention between their unborn niece or nephew and Draco, now sitting at the table talking to Charlie.

"How was your appointment?" Ron asked giving Katharine a quick hug and receiving the same answer that Ginny was told; he would have to wait to find out with the others.

"Merlin, Katharine, this is the strangest feeling in the world!" Ginny's voice was filled with awe as she grabbed Ron's hand and before he knew it, his hand was under Ginny's on Katharine's stomach.

"Ron, get over it and feel this baby!" Ginny held his hand firmly in place and Katharine put her hand over theirs. For a moment no one said anything and Ginny realized they were being watched. For a moment nothing happened and then Ron and Ginny felt it; a bump followed by what felt like a baby dragging their hand from one side to another. A light, almost surreal feeling but Ron jumped back so far everyone laughed.

"How can you stand that feeling inside you all the time?" Ron looked up at Charlie who had come over and reclaimed his wife.

"You get used to it and I love it!" Katharine was beaming; now that the morning sickness was gone she had one month of pure joy until things started really getting uncomfortable. At this point, she looked glowing. Ginny smiled and realized that Katharine hadn't met Draco so she beckoned for him to come over and made the introductions.

"Please don't ask me to put my hand there," Draco commented lightly making everyone laugh and Ginny saw him smiling slightly, amazed at how this whole visit was going so far. Ginny could feel Draco's hand on her back and noticed that ever since they had the amazing kiss outside, he was standing a lot closer to her, touching her every so often.

"Don't worry. I'm surprised Charlie let these two…he's become very protective," Katharine beamed up at him and they shared a quick kiss. Ron jumped up and took the kiss as his cue to leave the conversation and try to steal a taste of the Shepherd's Pie cooling on top of the stove. A double firecracker sounding POP announced the arrival of Fred and George, sans girlfriends, at the front door. They immediately hugged their mother, and carefully hugged and lifted a stunned Katharine off the floor.

Next, they turned to Ginny and Draco standing near the refrigerator. The kitchen was becoming crowded already and Ginny saw Ron and her brother, aka "father to be", disappear into the living room, probably for the first of many games of Chess or Gobstones. Silently, Draco's arm circled around Ginny's waist as the twins came over.

Ginny's eyes met Fred's and she silently pleaded with him to be nice and polite, which was a stretch for either twin.

"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here," Fred said lightly, quickly shaking Draco's hand. George asked how the Slytherin house was fairing without them to play any jokes on the students. Draco replied that everyone was breathing a lot easier knowing that the next piece of candy they ate wouldn't cause them to start involuntarily vomiting all over the place.

"That was great!"

"The best one yet, though you have to admit Potter's "Seamus On You" candy is classic."

"What kind of candy would make that Sunnyvale's class more interesting?" George asked his sister and Draco.

Ginny shrugged and deferred the question to Draco, whom she could see was a bit take aback by the twins' way of talking. Back and forth, each one finishing the other's sentence, asking detailed questions about the topic at hand.

Admitting he had no idea how to make DADA class more interesting he suggested a new teacher, which got the twins laughing. Fred and George began thinking aloud about a candy that turned you into someone famous, although if you looked into a mirror you saw yourself. Then you would be wondering why everyone was chasing after you, calling you by the wrong name. The twins continued on this new line of thinking for the next few minutes.

As if he heard his name connected with the candy, Harry and Hermione apparated into the living room and came into the kitchen, exchanging a wave with the twins, Ginny and Draco before going back and talking to Charlie and Katharine, whom had joined her husband. Bill walked over and Draco dropped his hand, letting Bill hug his little sister.

"Nervous?" Bill whispered in her ear, catching sight of Draco a few feet away, in the corner nodding at something the twins were saying.

"Very. Gone well so far, if Fred and George don't scare him off. Hey, you're actually late!" Ginny whispered back and stepped back to let Bill through to Draco.

"Wedding stuff!" Shooing the twins away, Bill greeted Draco with his usual coolness, and asked questions about his family which Draco readily answered. Bill knew exactly how much The Malfoy's were worth, of course he couldn't tell anyone that, but knew his sister was seeing a very rich individual.

The first 15 minutes or so of these family dinners were the most hectic. Everyone was always trying to catch up with someone else; people were squeezing past their brothers to get a taste of dinner or to talk to their mother. But when Arthur Weasley arrived, people knew dinner wasn't far away and they would start gathering around the table.

Ginny saw her father walk in the back door and he smiled at her. She walked over and gave him a quick hug, answering yes when he asked if Draco was doing ok.

"I'll run upstairs and change, then come down and say Hello to him."

He squeezed her hand and gave a quick kiss to Molly, "Don't worry, Ginny, you are my only daughter. I'm not going to let you down, even though this will be…different." He disappeared upstairs to change out of his Ministry Robes .

Loud yelling erupted from the living room as Ron must have beaten Charlie at chess again and was doing some type of victory dance. Draco glanced in then walked over to Ginny, meeting her halfway.

"Remind me to never lose to your brother. I don't think I could handle seeing him dance like that ever again."

"I hear you," Ginny smiled up at him as he touched her elbow lightly and let his fingers rest there for a moment. Their eyes met for a second and Ginny was wondering if he was ready to run away from her family yet. There was a constant chatter, laughter, occasionally yelling and swear word floating throughout the rooms. Draco squeezed her elbow slightly as her eyes moved from him to her father coming down the stairs behind him. Ginny nudged Draco as she stood a little closer to him.

"Draco." Mr. Weasley shook his hand as Draco quietly said, "Mr. Weasley, thank you for having me to dinner, sir." Draco let his hand fall to his side, brushing Ginny's who resisted the urge to reach out and grab it, though she did keep her hand still enough so she could feel their knuckles touching.

"Quite welcome. I am glad to see my children haven't scared you away yet." Ginny held her breath waiting for Draco's reply, realizing all he had to do was pass through this last "test"; The Father.

"No, not yet. They have all been great, though I think Fred and George are concocting another kind of candy," Draco said carefully and Ginny almost fell to the floor with relief at the careful answer and the smile that came across her father's face.

"That's what they do best. Must have gotten it from their mother's side," Arthur joked as Molly protested from her spot at the kitchen sink. She called everyone to the table and after moving chairs around, magically enlarging the table to fill most of the kitchen and filling everyone's plates, the noise changed from chattering to a clattering of forks and spoons being clinked against the plates.

"Much better than the schools version of Shepherd's Pie, huh?" asked Fred, or was it George?

"It's delicious," Draco said in between bites from his spot between Ginny and Fleur.

"Wait until apple pie," the other twin said, helping himself to more bread.

Gradually the talking increased and Ginny listened to the many conversations moving around the table.

By the time dinner wound down, The Weasley's found out that Katharine was expecting twin girls, most likely identical and they would probably be born in early March, near Ron's birthday. Ginny was so excited she kept fidgeting in her chair until she felt a hand on her knee; looking down she saw Draco's hand and she stilled her self, biting back a squeal as he squeezed it then put his hand back in his lap.

Ginny turned and tried to glare, failing as her lips turned up into a slight smile. The only response he gave was raising his eyebrows at her, continuing to eat.

This silent bit of communication did not go unnoticed; Molly Weasley had been watching her daughter, seeing them flirting with each other and was amazed to see how Ginny was reacting to him.

By 8pm, everyone had left except for Draco, who was planning to leave in the next hour. Ginny, her father and Draco helped clean up a bit before they were shooed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Ron had taken residence up in his room reading the latest book Harry loaned him on Quidditch. Ginny was straightening up the table full of magazines as her father and Draco sat down and she had a thought, hoping Draco wouldn't follow through with his threat of hexing her as she turned to her father.

"You know dad, you like Muggle things…well Draco has a piano at home. Didn't you ask one of us how they worked?" Ginny sat down and looked evenly at Draco. She had chosen her words very carefully, not coming out and telling her father that Draco played.

"Really? I have always wondered, what makes the music?" Arthur leaned forward a bit from his chair diagonally from them and Draco gave Ginny a narrowed eyed glare before launching into an explanation on how the key's are attached to a hammer inside the piano and they hit a string to make the noise.

"So the difference in the size of the string gives you a different sound?" Arthur asked.

"That's right; there are also pedals involved so you can hold a note without even holding down the key."

Ginny saw her father's face light up as Draco added that tidbit of knowledge.

"Like a bicycle pedal?"

"Well," Draco paused and scratched his forehead, thinking. Ginny had no idea so she couldn't offer any insight. "More like a lever that you can push down, but with your foot."

"Amazing," Arthur sat back, putting his arm around Molly's waist as she came in and perched on the arm of his chair.

"Why don't you just move some furniture and conjure one up, dear? You know it's going to bother you if you don't see the inside for yourself," Molly suggested. Ginny gave him a small smile and mouthed "Sorry." She now knew Draco was going to get her back for this little maneuver.

Excitedly, Arthur leapt from the chair and asked Draco to help him move the chess table, and chairs around it, out of the way. When Draco agreed that the space was large enough for a piano Arthur stood back pondering about the best way to conjure up something so large. At this point Ron came down, curious about all the noise and Ginny explained to him what was going on. Ron rolled his eyes, but stayed since he was curious to see one up close too.

"Ok stand back," Arthur backed up from the area for the piano. Ron leaned against the doorway, towering over his mother next to him. Ginny and Draco flattened themselves against the wall and Arthur waved his wand a few times and suddenly a beautiful, but green, upright piano sat in the room. They stared at it for a minute then all looked at Draco.

"What?" he asked quickly, surprised they were all looking at him.

"I think dad wants you to open it. We have no idea how," Ginny gave him a push in that direction as they all followed him. They watched him raise the top and point out all the parts and Ginny pushed down a key listening to the low note as her father watched the inside and Molly looked under the piano at the pedals.

"Amazing, amazing. Beautiful piece of work," Ginny's father walked around it, hit a few keys and jumped a little at the loud sound he made. Ron came over and peered over Ginny's head into the piano.

"That is what makes the sound? Doesn't look too impressive." Ron stepped back and Draco gave a small shrug and looked directly at Ginny, his face carefully fixed in a neutral expression. They both knew what was coming next and while everyone was looking at the piano he mouthed to her, "Payback."

"It depends on how you play it, that's what makes it impressive or not," Draco answered. Ginny was aching to hear him play. She liked music and had heard some Muggle tunes, from Hermione, but she wanted to see Draco do something to blow her family away.

"Do you play?" Molly asked, reaching around Ginny and touching the 88th key. Ginny moved slightly to let her mother through, bringing her closer to Draco. Looking at him, she couldn't read the expression across his face, so she lightly touched his hand and he wrapped his fingers around hers for a moment, then let go.

"I do."

Ron looked at him startled and was about to say something, but Draco pointed at him and Ron closed his mouth.

"Would you play something?" Arthur jumped back and pulled out the bench. "Do you need music? I could conjure up…?" he stopped as Draco shook his head no and he sat down at the piano, shutting the top first.

Ginny moved back and sat in the chair against the wall, a few feet behind and to the right of Draco as he sat down. 'I wish Hermione was here to see this.' Ginny thought to herself. She was nervous for him even though he looked composed.

"Is there anything special you want me to play?" Draco asked and everyone looked at each other.

"No. Just play something you know," Molly motioned for everyone to sit down and Ron plopped himself down on the floor next to Ginny, wanting to see a Slytherin do something musical. Draco looked over his shoulder at Ginny who gave him an encouraging smile. He turned back around, set his hands on the keys and began to play.

From the first chord he struck, Ginny was transfixed.

It was slow, peaceful and full of emotion and if Ginny hadn't been sitting down she would have collapsed on the spot. She could see his hands move with care, hardly seeming to touch the keys, his body leaning forward a bit as he put more emphasis on one note more than another.

Ginny looked down at Ron whose mouth was hanging slightly open. He glanced up at her then back at Draco as her gaze slid to her parents sitting together on the couch. Her mother looked like she was about to cry and her father was looking at Draco with an expression that Ginny had never seen. 'He's probably dumbfounded, like me,' Ginny thought turning her attention back to Draco and the piano.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes for the remainder of the song, letting the notes wash over her, hearing the deep resonating tones flow through her. She could almost draw a picture of this song as images raced through her head—birds flying slowly over an open lake at dawn; rain splashing in a puddle as a thunderstorm sounds in the distance; the day turning from dawn to night in one fell swoop. Ginny couldn't believe she had never heard songs like this before, that Hermione hadn't introduced her to them.

Ginny could feel the end of the song approaching, the way the notes wound down in their tempo; with the way Draco's arms and hands were moving slower across the keys and the sudden softness and finality of the last keys his fingers touched.

Arthur and Molly stood up and clapped, while Ginny sat rooted to her spot, convinced she had would have probably jumped Draco at that moment if her family wasn't in the room.

"That was brilliant, what is that song called?" Arthur asked as Draco stood up.

"Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven."

"I've heard of him!" Arthur held up his finger as he stood up, and at the same time Molly said it was beautiful. Draco thanked them and pushed the bench in under the piano.

After a few more questions about the piano, Draco insisted he needed to get back home, thanking Ginny's parents for having him for the day. Ron seemed like he was about to say something but just shook his head and gave Draco a quick nod before heading back up to his room.

Ginny followed him out to the kitchen and she put her winter cloak on to walk him down to the gate so he could apparate home. Silently they walked down the short distance away from the house.

"You aren't angry with me are you?" Ginny asked softly, praying that he wasn't.

"Actually, the way you proposed the whole piano topic was almost Slytherin like, very sneaky, Weasley."

He stopped as they reached the end of the walkway and he turned towards her, briefly glancing at her house behind her, yellow light spilling out onto the snow as an almost full moon shown down on them reflecting off the snow.

"Well, I wasn't doing it to make you mad, I was just trying to find a common thread with you and my father," Ginny relaxed against the fence, watching her breath in the cold night air.

"Well, you do realize that you owe me now," Draco tugged on his gloves, not meeting her questioning look. "I played the piano in front of your parents, and your brother, so the whole school might know before we even get back."

"No, he won't tell anyone…well, maybe Harry but ever since he defeated Voldemort, Harry's been pretty laid back so...I don't see him telling the whole school."

"It wouldn't upset me, I could deal with it. The thing is, somehow you got me to play for your family, something I don't usually do. So, now you need to do something outside your comfort zone," Draco draped an arm behind her on the fence and stood hip to hip with her.

"Outside my comfort zone? Don't you think having you here was outside my comfort zone?" She looked sideways at him in the darkness.

Draco smiled.

"That doesn't count," he mimicked her voice from earlier that afternoon and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think you need to show me that sketch book."

Ginny froze and slowly turned towards him. "Wh-What? Sketchbook?"

"Oh yes, you know the one; the one on your desk. One of your brothers also mentioned how it's charmed closed. Peaked my interest."

"Bastards," Ginny muttered under her breath, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Maybe…but that's like my diary. I don't keep one like other girls do because of the Tom Riddle episode, so I draw instead. There are a lot of personal things in there," Ginny shuffled her foot back in forth in the snow, revealing grass.

"I'm not asking to see your most deep personal thoughts, just something that would…," he paused, "something you…," Draco sighed, frustrated that he couldn't get the words out and Ginny waited patiently, her curiosity arising at him having interrupted himself, something he normally didn't do. "I don't know how to say what I am thinking without sounding like…like a Hufflepuff." Both laughed.

"Look, just say it. I'm not going to think anything less of you if it doesn't come out perfectly," she held her breath, waiting for his response.

"I guess," he started out, removing his arm from around her and rubbing his hands over his face and not looking at her, "Yeah, you wouldn't understand what I am trying to say unless I just blurt it out," he muttered to himself.

He took a hand out of his glove and buttoned the top of his coat.

"When your father decided to conjure up the piano, a nice green one at that, I immediately started thinking of what I would play, because I knew I would be asked."

He shoved his hand back into his glove, "I wanted to play something I knew you would like, but I had no idea what that would be, so I chose "Moonlight" because it is one of my favorites. I was hoping you would like it too; so, I am asking you to go out on a limb and show me something you like in which you have no idea how I will react." He took a deep breath after letting his words fall out in a jumble.

Stunned silence. Then Ginny regained her voice and her brain registered she was supposed to say something.

"I loved that song Draco, I visualized the whole thing in my head and I have never had a song affect me like that," Ginny tried to keep the tremor out of her voice. She felt a pressure at the back of her eyes after hearing what he just said and closed them, taking a deep breath to calm herself. He still wouldn't look at her, completely un-used to pouring out his thoughts.

"Ok, I will show you next time I get a chance. But, please understand if I don't show you all of them. Some are just not ready for me to share with you, at least not right now," she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt his arm come around her shoulders. More than just a few minutes must have passed because she began to get cold and tiredness seeped into her bones.

"You know, I am really tired," Ginny sighed.

"I am too. Your family is exhausting. How can you keep up with their conversations?" Draco's voice suddenly acquired a tired quality as he turned Ginny to face him and he took her gloved hands in his. She gave him a tired smile.

"You learn. That's all I can say."

"Don't forget to ask your parents about Friday at Diagon Alley.."

"I won't; I'll ask them before bed tonight."

"Tell your brother to look me up anytime he wants to play Chess."

"He'll love that."

Ginny could sense their time together coming to an end with the fragments of conversation adding closure to their busy day.

"I should go; I have to go the bank early tomorrow."

"Ok," Ginny finally caught his eye and smiled, "Thanks for coming. It was-," she tried to think of the best word to complete her thought.

"Interesting? Nerve-wracking? Loud?" Draco rattled off before Ginny interrupted him by placing her hand against his lips.

"Yes. Though you didn't seem nervous at all."

"I hide it well."

"You do. Wish I could do it that well."

"No, then it would be harder to understand you."

Ginny decided to let that comment pass; she wasn't ready to talk about understanding each other yet, not when her toes were about to freeze off.

"Good night, _Malfoy,_" Ginny whispered up to him.

"Good night, _Weasley_," Draco looked down at her and brushed a quick kiss along her lips, then having second thoughts he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, enjoying the way she wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes to kiss him back.

Ron watched from his bedroom window as his younger sister kissed a Malfoy and if had been anyone else he would have thought it a very sweet kiss indeed, but he was still hitting a wall when it came to the Slytherin. Rounds of "Weasley is Our King" ran through his head. Although he had to admit today hadn't gone too badly, he still was having a hard time dealing with the whole thing.

He watched Draco pull away, say something then apparate. Ginny turned around and walked back to the house tiredly, not once looking up at his window. Ron let the curtain drop back and headed downstairs for a snack and to investigate the piano some more with his father.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's Return

Walking quickly down the sidewalk, he didn't pause to gaze in any of the shop windows he passed.

He didn't turn into any of the coffee shops like many of the other Londoners that morning; he didn't duck into one of the many underground tunnels like the group of men and women in front of him.

He carefully made his way around an icy patch at the entrance to Barclay's Bank and pulled open the door, waving a young woman through who smiled at him in thanks.

Standing inside the foyer and slightly to the left, he unbuttoned his long, grey wool coat, and threw it over his arm. Anyone who would walk past him would see him as a wealthy customer: Armani suit, Brunomagli shoes, subtle dark red tie, expensive leather briefcase in his right hand. Confidently he walked up to a teller and explained he had an appointment with the manager.

"Your name please?" the attractive blond asked him, smiling at him.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Please have a seat and I will let him know you are here. Can I get you anything?" She normally wouldn't ask this question to a customer, since she was a teller, but she could tell this young man had some money and wasn't one to be kept waiting.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I'll just go wait for him," Draco turned towards the plush leather chairs and settled in one, resting his briefcase at his feet. His mother's project was about to get off the ground. He hoped Bill Weasley's advice would come to fruition at the end of all this business.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood up at the sound of his name, bending down to pick up his briefcase.

"The manager will see you now. Follow me, please."

* * *

Two hours later he was back home, still dressed impeccably, sitting at what was his father's desk reading through the most recent bank statement. Sighing, he tossed them to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ebb the headache that was lingering in the corners of his thoughts.

Changing gears, he pulled a manila envelope towards him and slit it open with a letter opener. Carefully, he turned it upside down and out slid two pictures. Turning the pictures right side up, he placed them next to each other directly in front of him. He picked up the note written on a piece of parchment from Colin Creevy and quickly read down through the large loopy handwriting.

Colin had taken Muggle photos of everyone at the Ball and was sending the pictures to the men, who could make copies with some hard to pronounce spell. Draco took out his wand and did just that, watching two other sets appear before him. Tucking his wand back inside his pocket he tossed the parchment into the trash and stared at the pictures.

The first one was of him and Ginny slow dancing, a profile shot of them standing close, looking at each other, talking about something. In a rare moment of emotion, Draco felt himself grow warm remembering how she felt in his arms and how that dress looked on her. Clearing his throat, he shifted his eyes to the second picture. This was the one he picked up by the corner and looked at, hardly recognizing himself.

He was so engrossed in taking in the details of the picture he didn't hear his mother come up to the open door behind him. She was standing at an angel where she could see the picture and for a moment she watched her son gently touch something in his hand. Willing her feet to move, she sidled up up to him, seeing him drop the picture as he heard her.

"Is that Ginny?" she asked, reaching around him and picking up the photo while placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and pushed the other one to the side, then picked up the bank statement he had been looking at earlier.

"I remember your father saying something about the red hair, but he never mentioned how pretty she truly is," she said, watching Draco for a reaction.

"Father never looked," he said coldly. Gently, Narcissa laid the pictures down on the envelope they came in and let her hand drop from his shoulder, not quite believing how her only son had grown the months he was at school.

"That's true, he never did," she agreed with him, reading the statement over his shoulders. "Did the bank give you any problems?"

Draco shook his head and handed it back over his shoulder to his mother, who read down through it.

"Everything looks fine; we might need to go Barclay's together in the next month or so," Draco responded, looking up at his mother. Silently, she handed him the statement and their eyes met.

"I guess that means I get to see you while you are in school then…six months is a long time," she said carefully. Draco slid his gaze from hers, knowing now that his father was gone, she was lonely in this huge manor. She had her friends but he knew they had been Narcissa's_ and_ Lucius' friends, not just women she could talk to or take a trip with out of the country.

"Maybe it's time you take that trip to America you told me about over the summer. We can schedule the appointment anytime, even after your trip if you would like." Draco pushed the chair back and stood up, turning to a cabinet behind him and filing the statements away. Turning around he leaned against it, appraising his mother. He was now a good three inches taller than her, approaching his father's impressive height. He could tell she was a bit more relaxed during the past few months and was avidly taking an interest in the financial affairs his father left behind.

"That is actually a wonderful idea. I may have to look into it; the weather has to be better over there than here," she smiled at him, kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. Turning back to the desk he sat down, and at the same time heard the familiar sound of someone in the fireplace. He looked up and there was Ginny's brother looking at him; only the top half of him was visible.

"Weasley, back so soon?" Draco ambled over and looked down at him.

"I just had a conversation beyond conversations with Hermione; I need to kick your arse in Chess," Ron said lightly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, so therefore I'll be there in a few," Draco turned as Ron's head disappeared and walked back to the desk, grabbing the photo envelope. He figured Ginny would want to see the pictures of them at the Yule Ball. Not bothering to change out of the suit he had worn that morning to the bank, he decided to apparate over, not wanting to stumble out of an ashy fireplace.

* * *

Ginny yawned and stretched luxuriously in her bed, happy after two nights of nerves she had finally succumbed to sleep. Turning over she looked at her clock, almost noon. Her stomach let her know that she missed breakfast and she stood up, wondering why the house was so warm. Lately, her mother kept complaining that she was either to hot or too cold; Ginny guessed it was the latter before she left for work that morning. After tugging down her tank top and tying the drawstring on her pajama pants, she brushed her hair, stuck it back in a ponytail, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

The house was quiet, except for the sound of a fire in the den, off the living room. Walking over to the counter she grabbed an envelope with pictures on top of it and saw two pictures of Ron and Samantha from the Yule Ball; Colin did a good job with the Muggle pictures she thought. She heard Ron sigh in the living room, then the familiar scrape of the chair pushing back from the chess table.

Turning around she said loudly, "Ron, I like your-," but never finished her thought.

"Malfoy!" He was standing in her kitchen…again…in a Muggle suit she realized was the best thing he had ever worn. "What are you doing here?" she reached next to her and set the pictures down, then crossed her arms over her white top, not believing she was standing here in a spaghetti strapped white top and grey stretch pajama pants while Draco was dressed like a model from a magazine not five steps away from her.

"Your brother challenged me to another game of chess and I accepted." He looked at her looking at him and cocked and eyebrow. Blushing, she looked down at her bare feet.

"I guess I should go make myself more presentable," she said softly, realizing how much skin she was showing and realizing how naked she felt without a bra on. She walked over to the stairs and stopped when she heard Draco call her. He came to a stop behind her and Ginny turned, backing up onto the second stair. For the first time their faces were level. He reached into his jacket and handed her an envelope.

She recognized it, looking like Ron's on the counter, so she opened it, taking out two pictures. Her heart thumped wildly as she saw them on the dance floor, his arms around her waist, hers on his shoulders looking at each other. It was a profile picture and quite a clear one at that, 'bravo to Colin' Ginny thanked him wordlessly. Draco had an almost gentle look on his face as he looked down at her, concentrating on something she was saying. She carefully laid it under the second picture.

She smiled to herself at this one, seeing them so happy. It was a close up and she remembered when it was taken, exactly. It was at the end of the night, after two glasses of champagne each, they were both smiling at the camera, the sides of their foreheads touching, his icy blue eyes and her hazel ones smiling along with them at the camera. You could see just the top of their dress clothes and Ginny stared at the picture, her heart captured by Draco's smile and her smile right next to his.

"Those are your copies," he said, startling her as she realized the real Draco was right in front of her.

"Thanks," she cleared her throat trying to calm her shaky voice. "Colin did a good job. I actually like the Muggle way he developed them," Ginny ran a hand thru her hair trying to smooth back the pieces she knew had escaped her ponytail, then crossed her arms, holding onto the pictures.

"For an annoying kid, he did do a pretty good job," Draco handed her the envelope and she put them safely back inside, closed it and then looked at him.

"Why are you wearing that suit?" Ginny asked curiously, tugging down her top.

"I had a meeting at a bank; have to dress the part you know," Draco answered her and she nodded, not pressing him for more information. She let her eyes run over the dark blue pinstriped suit that fit him oh-so-very-well and she thought if she didn't grip the hand rail she might go down from the weak feeling in her knees.

"How long have you been here?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Since 10:30 or so playing Chess," he reached out and stilled her hand that was playing with the waistband of her pants.

"Stop fidgeting," his voice softened a bit and she removed her hand from his and crossed her arms. His hand slid to her waist and she felt his fingers on her bare skin, a place he had never touched before. That single touch produced a mind-blowing electrical feeling.

It coursed through her, making her jerk in surprise. From the look on his face, he felt something too. As she backed up a step, he dropped his hand.

"I-I'm going…to change," and she spun on her heel taking the steps two at a time, leaving Draco staring at her, momentarily stunned at the incredible feeling that flowed from her into his fingers. He turned to walk back to the living room still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

Ginny, being upstairs, never saw the moment between her brother and Draco.

"Ready?" Ron came bounding in from the den and sat down, seeing Draco nod. Ron quickly moved his Knight and after a moment Draco, not even seeing he could easily take it with his Castle, moved one of his pawns which did nothing except enable Ron to keep his Knight.

Ron looked up at him and saw Draco's head turned, glancing at the doorway. When he turned back, he met Ron's look and Draco realized what a silly move he had done. As they looked at each other evenly for a moment, Ron knew.

He had about three seconds to think of something to say before that "uncomfortable gaze feeling" would kick in.

"Malfoy, you got it bad."

And for the briefest second, Ron could have sworn on Merlin, Buddha, and all the other Gods people believed in, that Draco gave a single nod. That nod transformed what had been a wall made of the strongest stone, into a door to be opened a bit more easily--all because of Ginny.

Draco's visit was much shorter this time; leaving after finishing a third match, also ending in a draw. He had said a quick goodbye to Ginny, both still confused as to what had happened on the stairs. She did get a quick hug and feeling that suit under her hands, she thought maybe robes were way overrated.

-----------------

The next day dawned bright and clear--the perfect day for Ginny to meet Draco and his mother at Diagon Alley. She had talked with her parents about going and they didn't have a problem with it, though she could tell her father was nervous from the way he kept asking if Ginny really wanted to go.

Nervously, Ginny cleaned herself off from the floo from Flourish & Blotts, mentally cursing her late August birthday for delaying her ability to apparate legally. She hurried down the street, occasionally waving at a few students in her class buying supplies, as she made her way towards Olivander's.

Hermione, being the good friend she was, showed up for a few minutes before she left giving her moral support. Ron had spent the night at Grimmauld Place avoiding Ginny and her pacing throughout the house; but no one seemed to understand Ginny wasn't nervous, she was petrified of meeting Narcissa Malfoy.

As she made her way through the crowd of people she saw him watching her approach the store when, suddenly, her view of him was obstructed by a familiar face.

"Ginny! What brings you here?" Lavender Brown came up to her and gave her a quick hug. "I needed some quills for school and a new wand. My little sister broke mine."

"How are you Lavender?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Doing well. Is your brother with you?" she glanced around and craned her neck to peer around the corner.

"No. He's visiting Harry and Hermione. It was nice talking to…," Ginny made a move to go around her.

"You're here by yourself? What are you doing?" Lavender looked at her skeptically, knowing usually someone was with her.

"She's having lunch," a voice said behind Lavender who jumped and spun around, eyes widening.

He walked around Lavender and stood next to Ginny.

"You are having lunch? With her?" Lavender pointed to Ginny, who didn't really like being patronized. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Yes, Lavender. We're having lunch…if you'll excuse us?" Ginny smiled at her and she moved aside, gawking at this unlikely pair walking next to each other into Fortesques, which was across the street.

Draco stopped as they walked inside and they took off their cloaks, hanging them up by the door.

"I think I would rather have run into a photographer than her today," Ginny said taking a deep breath, and Draco smiled at her.

"It'll give her something to think about," he rested his hand on the small of her back and directed her through the tables towards the back.

"We're over here." Draco turned a corner and Ginny immediately picked out Mrs. Malfoy, who stood when she saw them coming. Ginny clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Hello, Ginny," Mrs. Malfoy said and Ginny shook her hand, saying 'Hello' and hoping that her hands weren't too sweaty or shaky.

"Thank you for asking me to lunch, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny sat down as Draco held out her chair and he sat next to her, facing his mother.

"There's no need to thank me. I really wanted to meet the young lady my son is spending time with." She gave Ginny a small smile and looked as if she was about to say more, when a waiter appeared with three menus, told them the specials then retreated back into the shadows. Ginny had no idea what to order, she didn't think she would be able to eat with the flying bats that had taken residence in her stomach. (Butterflies had long flown away).

After a few moments of silence, Draco asked her what she was getting to eat and Ginny quietly answered a salad and half a sandwich (and she was going to be lucky to finish that).

"How about you Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy folded the menu and placed it in front of her, looking across the table with the same blue eyes.

"Steak and kidney pie," Draco set his menu down, leaned back and laid his arm across the back of Ginny's chair.

"It must be nice to eat whatever you want," she retorted and then looked at Ginny. "He has always been able to eat and eat, never gaining weight."

"That sounds like my brother. I must have missed that gene," Ginny responded softly, still in slight awe of this tall, thin woman across from her who resembled her son, down to the blond hair which fell past her shoulders.

Mrs. Malfoy gave a small laugh. "How many brothers do you have? Six I believe?" her eyes met Ginny's who tried very hard to keep her gaze steady.

"That's right…all of them older than I am; there's only two of us left at home now."

Ginny sat back feeling Draco's arm behind her as the waiter appeared to take their order. Ginny had never been here for meals just the occasional ice cream and was still trying to get used to the new dining room. It was full, so that must be a good sign. The three quickly place their order and Ginny could sense Mrs. Malfoy wanted to ask more questions, but sensed she was a very reserved, almost regal like, woman, so the questions were going to come slowly.

"Does your brother know what he wants to do when he finishes Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. He has mentioned a few things he would like to do…personally I think being a taste tester in a kitchen would suit him just fine."

Ginny smiled as Draco and his mother laughed aloud at that comment, which made Ginny feel a bit more relaxed than she had been.

"How about you? I know you have another year left but do you have any thoughts on what you would like to do?" Mrs. Malfoy crossed her hands in her lap.

Draco turned and looked at her, now knowing the answer himself. With his direct stare she could feel a slight blush rise to her cheeks. Taking a quick drink of her water she felt the cooling effect immediately.

"A healer, maybe concentrating on children if I can."

"Really?" a surprised note tinged his voice. For the first time since she sat down, she turned her head and met his gaze.

"Really." She said firmly, then felt empowered to ask, "How about you? What do you want to do?" with this question, she could see Mrs. Malfoy's head swing from her to her son.

'Probably wondering why I didn't know that by now' was the thought that entered Ginny's head as she held Draco's gaze.

"Well, my plans…they've changed," he said, then turned as the waiter appeared with their order. He removed his arm from behind Ginny, his fingers trailing along her upper back for a second. Ginny wasn't sure if it was accidental or on purpose. Either way, she felt goosebumps flow down her back.

The next few moments were silent as they ate, Ginny managing to get part of her appetite back.

"What makes you want to be a healer?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she took a break and drank from her glass of wine. Ginny finished chewing her salad and wiped her mouth.

"Well, my sister-in-law will be having twins in a few months and following her health, hearing everything associated with the babies really interest me. My friend is going to be one after she finishes Hogwarts this summer, so I will be able to get first hand information as to whether it really is for me or not."

"Who is your sister-in-law?"

"Her name is Katharine Warren. She graduated a year before Charlie, who is my second oldest brother and her husband."

"I'm familiar with that name. I believe they are one of the few pure bloods."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't know that. I never thought to ask."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded, "As is your family."

"How did you do on your OWLS? You mentioned you would be in advanced Potions," Draco asked, finishing off his pie.

"I managed eight OWLS, so I have a busy year next year with that and Quidditch."

"Eight?" Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Quidditch?" Mrs. Malfoy asked surprised. Ginny nodded.

"What position do you play on the team?"

"Chaser, sometimes Seeker if Harry decides I need to."

"Well," sat back and steepled her hands under her chin. "Wouldn't that be interesting if you were both Seekers in a game?"

Ginny lowered her eyes and suppressed a smile, having that same thought the other day. She swore she saw Draco do the same.

"Most likely that will never happen, mum," Draco muttered and Ginny thought it was interesting to hear the words "mum" come out his mouth.

"Did Draco tell you about the letter he got this morning?" Mrs. Malfoy finished her lunch and nudged her plate to the side.

"I haven't had a chance too," Draco interjected as Ginny shook her head.

His mother looked at him waiting …and Draco set down his fork and turned to Ginny.

"Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that Longbottom has stepped down from being Head Boy due to his grandmother being ill, so he offered it to me."

"Good for you, but not so good for Neville I suppose," Ginny smiled at him, wondering if Hermione heard anything about it.

"He said he sent out a letter to…Hermione…telling her also."

Ginny grabbed the edge of her chair to keep herself steady. She just heard "Hermione" come out of Draco's mouth, hesitantly as though he knew his mother would have disapproved of using her last name or the slur he had used for many years. 'Wait until she hears this; she won't believe it!' Ginny thought excitedly. Thoughts whirled around in her brain and she knew he was waiting for her to say something.

"Well, now you won't have to share a room with anyone anymore. Hermione says it's nice…being able to come and go as you please," Ginny offered, moving her eyes from Draco's to Narcissa Malfoy's gaze.

"Is Hermione one of your friends? As well as Harry?"

"Hermione is probably my best friend; her parents are Muggles though. Harry you know, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood who is in Ravenclaw and a few other people that I have had class with since my first year I'm also friends with," she answered, pushing her plate over, finished with her sandwich. A waiter appeared to apparate in front of them and took their plates, asking if they would like any ice cream.

"Why not?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled and ordered a dish of orange pineapple ice-cream and waited for the other two to order. Ginny decided to try Peppermint Stick and Draco ordered Pistachio, a flavor she had never tried and never thought of Draco ordering…then again, she never thought she would be sitting here eating ice cream with him and his mother.

Draco moved his arm and put it on the back of her chair again and this time Ginny felt his fingers against her shoulder. At that moment she saw a bright flash and blinked rapidly, in between white spots dancing in front of her eyes, she saw Mrs. Malfoy stand up, walk over to the person with the camera and say something rather angrily from the way her finger was pointing at him.

"Sorry," Draco gave her a small smile and Ginny shrugged and smiled back.

"You warned me! Now I see what you and Harry go through and don't envy you one bit."

She felt his hand move to her shoulder and he let it rest there.

"I'm used to it, but my mother hates it as you can see," he turned his head and watched his mother come walking back towards them, her eyes flashing with anger…something Ginny had seen in Draco's eyes many times over the past six years.

"Anyway, what were we saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" her voice was tight and Ginny took a sip of her water, not sure how to answer the question.

"We were ordering ice cream. So, mum, tell Ginny about the trip you are taking next week."

Draco steered his mother into a different direction and Ginny saw a smile come across Mrs. Malfoy's face as she reached out and touched her son's hand.

"I am going to America for a month. I have never been there and always wanted to see it, ever since I was a small child."

"America? I'm sure you will have a great time. Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked.

"New York is where I will fly into. Then I would like to go to Washington, DC, Florida; I have a friend I attended Hogwarts with that lives in Texas so I will pay her a visit, then to a few states on the West Coast. I was told there is a Witch and Wizard School in California I may try to find. I'm interested in how their education compares to ours." For the next few minutes as their ice cream was placed in front of them, they discussed her trip and the sites she would like to see.

Ginny took a bite of her ice cream and looked at Draco's, who caught her eyeing his.

"Your aren't going to pull a Weasley and steal this out from under my nose are you?" Draco actually joked, covering his ice cream with his two hands. Ginny giggled, forgetting for a moment that his mother was sitting right there.

"No, I would never do that. I just have never tried Pistachio…the name doesn't sound appetizing to me."

She eyed his ice cream warily. He scooped a small bit onto his spoon and held it in her direction.

"Try it."

Hesitating for a moment, a million thoughts running through her head ranging from sharing a food with him to how she should try to take the ice cream _off _without looking silly, she reached for his spoon. He had a firm grip on it, so she wrapped her hand around his, feeling his Slytherin ring in the palm of her hand she bent down and took the ice cream off his spoon, releasing his hand as she did so.

"It's good!" she said, letting the icecream slide down her throat. "Really good."

She laughed as Draco held his hands over his bowl again and she returned to hers, not noticing the amused glance from his mother across the table.

Their lunch wound down after their ice cream, the bill paid by Draco who gave Ginny a look when she put her hand in her pocket. The three of them walked up where the cloaks were hanging, Draco helping his mother with hers as Ginny quickly shrugged hers on and buttoned it up.

"Draco, you make sure she gets home safely. I have to attend to some business at the hospital," Mrs. Malfoy said as they walked outside into the winter air.

"I have to get a few things before I head home anyway," Ginny said, pulling her gloves on.

"As does my son, so he can still see you safely home," Mrs. Malfoy pulled up the hood of her expensive looking black velvet cloak. "It was very nice meeting you, Ginny," she said and held out her hand, which Ginny shook firmly.

"Thank you, you too. Again, thanks for lunch and the ice cream," Ginny pulled her hand back and let it fall to her side. Draco gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and said he would see her later, and with a smooth sounding POP she was gone. Ginny stared at the spot for a minute, then turned in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

"Your mother is very nice; I see a lot of you in her," Ginny said as they walked side by side across the street.

"I told you she doesn't bite," he said lightly, holding the door for her as she stepped into the warm interior and headed for the quills. Quickly, she found a few she liked to use, bought some parchment and met Draco up at the counter…insisting she pay for her things when he tried too.

A few minutes later, they were back outside and Ginny wasn't sure what to do next. Glancing at the clock in the window she saw she had been in Diagon Alley for an hour and a half.

"Do you need to get home right away?" Draco asked, swinging his bag lightly at his side.

"Ummm…no, I just need to be home for dinner and to pack."

Ginny shivered as a cold blast of air hit her face as a breeze fluttered down the street. Draco took her arm and steered her down the sidewalk.

"Come on, I have to go pick out a birthday gift for my mother then we can go somewhere, the bookstore or something."

Ginny had no choice but to walk beside him as he steered her towards a jeweler's on the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alley and guided her into the store.

"Your mother likes jewelry?" Ginny glanced in a case next to her and gasped as she saw a 13,000 Galleon diamond necklace.

"Very much; something my father bestowed upon her," Draco said absentmindedly, walking around deep in thought and stopping by a case full of brooches.

Ginny gently shrugged her arm out of his grasp and stared at a case full of rings: engagement, wedding, simple ones with stones, gaudy ones with every color stone under the rainbow. She had never been in here, not owning any expensive jewelry and was astounded at how much a simple ring with a red stone cost…120 galleons.

She could hear Draco talking to the wizard behind the counter about a pin he liked and Ginny, not wanting to be rude and see the price or overhear it, moved down the aisle of cases staring at the rings. She always admired Hermione's sapphire ring and her engagement ring.

Seeing a ring similar to Hermione's but without the Crescent Moon shapes she bent over and looked at the price, startled to see a five figure price attached to the engagement ring. 'Harry must have more money than I thought', Ginny said to herself, briefly wondering how Ron was going to pay for a ring, if he got one sooner rather than later for Samantha. He had mentioned it more than once and Ginny had urged him to go for it.

Moving to the end of the case was a row of sterling silver rings with simple settings of stones embedded in it…she let her eyes wander around that section of the case until she heard Draco come up next to her.

"Ready?" she looked up at him and saw he was looking into the case.

"When is your birthday?" he asked and Ginny blinked.

"Why?" she blurted out before thinking. He glanced up at her.

"I was going to show you your birthstone."

"Oh, August then," she mumbled and he pointed to a gorgeous light green stone.

"Peridot, right there," she followed his finger and looked at the stone, amazed that anything that green could come out of the earth. There were different hues in the stone showing it had been polished very smoothly.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I'm June, Alexandrite," he pointed to a stone that looked blue until she leaned in and it changed colors to green. She also swore she saw red in there.

"It changes colors," she said half to herself, moving her head entranced by the way the light danced off of it.

Her favorite color was green.

Draco seemed to have many sides she didn't know, like a chameleon, who changes colors.

Like his birthstone, Alexandrite.

'This is getting very strange,' Ginny thought to herself stepping back from the counter. Draco was looking at her strangely, almost as if he could sense her thoughts. Ginny ducked her head and started walking outside, forcing him to follow her.

Ginny walked out, holding the door for Draco and turning around, she bumped into someone. It didn't take long for Ginny to realize she walked right into Pansy Parkinson. Draco bumped into Ginny as she stopped suddenly and the three of them stared at each other silently.

Ginny figured that maybe she should practice manners first and as she was about to say "hello" Pansy glanced from Ginny to Draco to the bag in his hand.

"Showering Weasley with gifts already are you? None that she could afford herself," Pansy sniffed and Ginny shut her mouth, rethought her opening statement and felt her hand tensing around the wand in her pocket. Draco tugged Ginny a few steps away from the entrance, which didn't stop Ginny from coldly meeting Pansy's dark gaze.

"Actually, he was buying his mother a gift," Ginny said coldly before Draco could even form a reply in his head.

"So he says," Pansy said shortly glowering at Ginny. "What are you doing here? Hanging out looking at things you can't afford?"

Ginny heard Draco start to say something and she interrupted him.

"Actually, having lunch…with his mother and jewelry isn't something I need," Ginny nodded pointedly to the diamond studs in Pansy's ears peeking out from under her Slytherin green hat. "So, therefore it doesn't bother me that I can't afford it," Ginny's voice lowered to something her brothers would have recognized as time to back off, but Pansy insisted on trying to push her buttons.

"Must be serious if he is introducing you to his mother. Should I expect to see an engagement announcement soon?" Pansy looked up at Draco, "I mean, she technically is a pureblood so she will keep your bloodlines going."

Draco must have anticipated Ginny's movement because he reached out and grabbed her right hand.

"Pansy, maybe you should leave now. Ginny has a wand and she knows how to use it, as do I," Draco's voice was low and strangely even.

"It's "Ginny" now?" Pansy smirked, tugging her hat down a bit.

"You two have fun; well not too much because Draco won't go there," and with that Pansy turned and stomped down the street.

Ginny blew out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. 'There'? What did that mean?' Ginny thought.

"Are you ok?" Draco turned her towards him. "She-," he began but Ginny interrupted again.

"I'm fine. She just tries to get a rise out of me from time to time; I'm used to it."

"Still, she is angry with everything that happened, or didn't happen between us and never has been very good at keeping her emotions under control."

"It's fine, really. I'm used to standing up for myself; she doesn't scare me," Ginny said firmly and Draco looked at her for a moment, then nodded…jumping a bit as flashbulbs went off to their right. Ginny spun around and saw someone running away with a camera.

"No privacy for you when you go out is there?" Ginny asked, staring at the person turning the corner down to Knockturn Alley.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Draco asked, still holding her arm, not as tight this time.

"No, actually." She turned around and faced him. "Let's go down to the bookstore."

------------

Ginny lay in bed, well after midnight, all packed; sketch pad on the top of her robes in the trunk. She was ready to head off to Hogwarts with her brother and friends in under ten hours.

Stretched out on her bed, hands clasped under her head she stared at the shadows on the ceiling, recounting her lunch with the Malfoy's and the two hours she spent wandering around with him. After the two photographers and encountering Pansy and Lavender, their time together went smoothly. They had perused the bookstore, looked at some animals out in crates on the sidewalk, and then Ginny realized she should probably head home…knowing Ron would probably need help packing too since his things were strewn over two different houses.

Despite her insistence she could floo home fine, he insisted on Side Along Apparition. Slightly intrigued, she allowed him to put his arm around her and after that squeezed until-your-eyes-pop-out feeling, she was at her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and congratulations on being Head Boy," Ginny reached up and kissed his cheek, his arm went around her waist and heldher for a moment, then let her go.

"Thanks. I'll see you on The Express tomorrow."

"Maybe, but being Head Boy and a Slytherin usually means you'll be busy," Ginny had no idea what had made her say that…maybe wondering how things were going to be back at school, knowing that Lavender was sure to have passed the word through the Hogwarts Owlvine about them eating lunch together.

She saw a flicker of something… annoyance?... in the way he set his mouth.

"I don't say things I don't mean," he said coldly and she was surprised at this turn in his personality.

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry," she stumbled over her words, "I just saw how busy Hermione and Neville were in September on the way there," Ginny reached for the door handle. Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, letting his lips linger for a moment, causing those now familiar stomach flips for Ginny.

"I will see you," he said firmly and silently he apparated.

Ginny rolled over onto her side briefly wondering what the hell was going on between them. They had both acknowledged some strong feelings, but no labels had been applied to them yet.

A few minutes later, she rolled onto her stomach, punching the pillow. She thought about Hermione and Harry wondering how their talk with her parents, about the miscarriage, went. She heard Ron apparate into his room at that moment but was too tired to go ask. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning the whole night.


	12. Chapter 12

Stolen Moments

Ginny rested her head against Ron's arm, feeling the sway of the train lulling her to sleep. It had pulled out of the station ten minutes prior and it hadn't been five minutes before Ron had fallen asleep. Neither one had slept well; Ron missing Samantha after having dinner with her and Hermione's parents the previous night and Ginny over-analyzing her relationship with Draco. Poor Harry was stuck with Luna talking about some new creature her father supposedly discovered and Neville wasn't arriving until Sunday, staying with his grandmother in St. Mungo's.

Hermione was out rounding up Prefects for their usual back to school meeting, when Harry saw Draco open their door. Standing there in his Slytherin green robes, head boy badge pinned perfectly in place he said Ginny was needed in the last car for a meeting. Harry turned towards Ginny and said her name loudly, startling her.

She sat up and glared at him.

"What?" she demanded, hazel eyes shooting daggers at him.

Harry gave her his most winningest smile and nodded towards Draco standing in the doorway. She looked up at him, giving no notice as to whether she really saw him or not.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," she mumbled, very tired and cranky. She pulled on her robe and walked past Draco holding the door for her.

Silently, Draco followed Ginny down the hall as she buttoned up her robe and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, all without missing a step. He knew enough to leave a grumpy girl, _woman_, alone…though he wasn't sure why she was so tired.

He followed her into the meeting room in the last car where Hermione was leaning against the window. She gestured for him to take a seat in the front row consisting of Pansy, Ernie, now Ginny and himself. The Hufflepuff couple he caught snogging were behind him, next to the Ravenclaw Prefects. He sank into the chair next to her and resisted the temptation to put his arm around her, after receiving the evil eye from Pansy.

Hermione started out the meeting by passing along the change of Head Boy then launched into a few new rules Filch had sent up. She also said Dumbledore had given permission for a Valentine's Day dance which was met with clapping; she enforced the fact that the 5th years were studying for OWLS and 7th for NEWTs so the other students needed to be reminded to be quiet in the library. It wasn't long until Draco felt Ginny's head leaning against his arm, and he nudged her. She mumbled she was awake, and cracked open her eyes, her head still on his arm.

Pansy started to make a comment, but Hermione raised her voice a bit to drown her out, talking about the upcoming Quidditch match of Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, then she referred to her notes and gave the stats of the House Points, which showed Ravenclaw in the lead, followed by Gryffindor, Slytherin and then Hufflepuff. With that, she dismissed the meeting and before Ginny could right herself to get out of the chair, Pansy came over.

"Nice picture of you two in the paper, when's the wedding date?" She sneered and Ginny scowled at her as the jealous ex made her way past them and out the door.

Draco drew out the Daily Prophet he had taken from one of the Prefects and opened it while still sitting in his seat. There it was, on the front page…he tilted it towards Ginny who was trying to see, along with Hermione who had yet to read the paper. It had the second picture that was taken of them in the middle of the page…Ginny was looking up at him as he leaned against the wall of the jewelry store.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked and Draco handed it to her.

"Now I know why people kept looking at you Ginny," Hermione said idly as she flipped through the paper, looking for where the article about them being seen together was continued.

"Looking at me?" Ginny said blankly, covering a yawn. "All I want to do is look for a place to sleep."

"You looked pretty comfortable using your brother as a pillow," Draco remarked, watching her cover up another yawn.

"He's a loud pillow, and Luna is the annoying alarm clock. Is there an empty car around here?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Just this one. Take a nap in here; we won't need it again," Hermione handed the paper back to Draco who stuffed it into his pocket. Ginny looked around and found a bench long enough for her to stretch out and laid down after taking off her robe, folding it up and using it as a pillow.

"Guess that is our cue to leave," Draco said walking towards the door with Hermione.

"Wake me in a few hours, Hermione," Ginny mumbled, hearing the door snap shut after them.

* * *

Not much disgusted Draco about his fellow Slytherin's but seeing Goyle make out with his current girlfriend while he sat in the same car, had done it; he had to get up and leave. Making his way up the hall, not really having a destination in mind he grabbed two chocolate frogs off a cart and threw in some money to a basket next to the candy. Looking up he saw Hermione coming down towards him.

"Gryffindor car still partying?" Draco asked, pocketing a frog and opening another. Hermione cracked a smile as the image of her sleepy friends came to mind.

"I am sure all three are asleep by now. Just on my way to rouse Ginny," Hermione hesitated, watching Draco toss his wrapper in the trash. "Unless you are going back that way and want to do it?" Hermione held her breath, hoping what she was saying didn't sound to forward. He shrugged, secretly pleased he got to see her, alone.

"Sure. I need to go scare some first years while I am at it."

"How are your cronies doing?" Hermione asked leaning against the wall as the train took a curve.

"Snogging with their girlfriends, which is enough to scare even me, so I am wandering the halls taking perverse pleasure in watching kids run away from me, thinking we couldn't have possibly been that small."

"Oh we were. Soon, they will be standing here saying the same thing," Hermione said wisely.

"Scary thought, those kids running the place," Draco moved to the side as a student walked by towards the cart.

"Guess I'll go wake Sleeping Beauty," he looked at Hermione for a second longer than she thought he needed to, almost like he was going to ask her something. But before she could question him, he turned and walked down the way he came. All he wanted to communicate to her was done in that single glance; enlightening Hermione in how he felt about Ginny. Smiling to herself, she turned and headed back to a sleepy Gryffindor car.

Draco slid the door open, seeing Ginny sprawled on her stomach, her arms under her head, facing the back of the seat. He walked over and looked down at her for a moment, trying to sort through the feelings that settled in his chest. She stirred in her sleep, her jean clad legs twitching slightly and her breathing even under her white shirt (with CANONS written on the back in red). Draco sat down on the chair closest to her and stretched out, trying to figure out what he was doing here, just looking at her, but didn't get very far as the door opened and Pansy looked in with her current snogging partner at her heels.

She stepped in as her eyes moved from Draco to Ginny.

"Taken," Draco said coldly, knowing they were looking for a place to be alone. The 6th year boy glanced at Draco and managed to only meet his gaze for a few seconds before letting it slide away. Pansy stared at him.

"You better know what you are getting into, Malfoy. Daddy won't be there to pull you out of any problems."

"Thank you Parkinson, but I can run my own life; now go run along before you wake her up. Find yourself another place to do…whatever," Draco waved his hand at her towards the door. She glared at him for a moment and with a swish of robes that would make Snape look tame, she slammed the door behind her, starting Ginny from her sleep. She raised her head and turned it, looking sleepily around and finding Draco.

"Good morning," Draco said, stretching his legs out in front of him. She let her head rest on her arms, but faced him.

"Time to get up already?" she murmured and Draco nodded, realizing a sleepy Ginny was one of the more appealing things he had seen in a long time.

"You said a few hours, and it's a bit over three," he nodded at the clock.

"Did I hear voices in here?" She looked down towards the door as if expecting to see someone standing there.

"Just Pansy and her current snogging partner; I told them to get lost," he said lightly watching her push herself up into a sitting position. He actually smiled when he saw the creases on her cheek. She reached up and let her pony tail out, running her fingers through her long red hair. Draco watched her silently as she made these slow, purposeful not-quite-awake movements. She caught him looking at her.

"It was supposed to be Hermione waking me up, not you, so I'm sorry if I look a fright."

"No, I was just noticing the creases on your cheek," he watched her hand move to her cheek and a slight blush rise to her face.

"Where's Hermione?" she changed the subject, leaning over and slipping her feet into her trainers.

"We met in the hall and since I was coming back this way she sent me to wake you up. I suspect she's holed up with a bunch of sleeping Gryffindors. You all like to sleep."

"Neither Ron nor I got to bed until late, then we had to be up at 6am to pack the Ministry car and drive here," Ginny explained stretching her arms above her head, hearing faint pops. "And if they are all asleep, what am I doing awake?"

Draco shook his head and for a moment all he could hear was the clattering of the train on its track. Ginny stood up, tucking her shirt back into her jeans and grabbed her robe, shaking it out a few times.

"I can _not_ wait until I can do magic. A pillow would have been nice." She smiled shyly as Draco stood and helped her with her robe, barely getting it on over her shoulders before the train lurched, throwing them both in to the seat, Ginny landing on his lap. His arm immediately went around her to keep her steady as the train barreled around a curve.

"Good God, who is driving this thing?" Draco muttered as it roared through a tunnel, sending the lights flickering for a minute.

"It's rougher in the last car," Ginny said knowingly, suddenly aware she was sitting on his lap. "We start climbing the mountains at this point in the trip, so it's rough for awhile."

She carefully extracted herself from his grip--feeling him stand with her. The train started its incline, toppling the two back into the seat, this time Ginny landing on top of a prone Draco. She put a hand on either side of his shoulders to push herself up but she felt his arm go around her waist.

"Wait," he commanded softly and Ginny froze.

"If you get back up again as the train is still going up the hill, we will both be back down here."

Ginny didn't answer, feeling his body under hers had rendered her incapable of speech. His hand reached up and traced the creases on her cheek.

"Is it so bad down here?" He whispered and before she knew what she was doing, probably before he even finished his question, she leaned down and touched her lips to his, resting her weight on her elbows. His arms tightened around her waist and he shifted his legs so one was bent and propped up against the back of the bench, causing her hips to nestle against his. That's when she lost it, having tried to control herself around him until she knew where they were going, she pressed her lips harder to his and felt him respond, opening his mouth under hers. She tasted chocolate and thought it the most delicious thing ever, feeling his tongue trace the inside of her mouth, his hands sliding up her back and burying themselves in her long hair. The train gave a sudden jolt and they both toppled to the floor. Draco landed with all his weight on top of her, immediately propping himself up on his forearms.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes searching her face, trying to catch his breath, regaining a bit of control.

"Fine," she breathed feeling his fingers reach up and brush her hair away from her face, making her close her eyes; loving the feel of his fingers against her skin and the way it sent a shocking message to the rest of her body.

"Ginny," he whispered her name so softly she wondered if he really said it at all. She opened her eyes and saw something in his eyes that made her catch her breath. What was he going to say? He looked almost scared and Ginny raised a hand and touched his face with the back of her knuckles and she saw his head drop a fraction of an inch.

"You realize when we get to school people are going to talk, and with classes, exams and just being in different places it's going to be hard to…to," he stumbled over his words as her hand cupped his face.

"I know," Ginny whispered, knowing how hard it was to find a way to spend time with your friends while studying, playing Quidditch, doing your duties and on and on. To avoid further talking she reached behind him and pulled his head down to hers, feeling him press into her, vaguely aware of his hand moving towards the door and hearing a click. She fumbled with the buttons of his robe, wanting the long garment out of the way…he pulled away from her and shrugged it off helping her do the same.

For a moment they shared a glance and he leaned down, flicking his tongue over her lips causing her to arch up into him. Through her jeans, through his jeans, she could feel him and she pulled a leg out from under him so he nestled into her even closer. Not being able to help the quiet noise she made, her control flew right out the window as their hands began moving, mapping each other's bodies. She tugged at his shirt, her hands the first to touch bare skin and hearing his sharp intake of breath against her lips, she knew he felt what she experienced that morning on the stairs in her house.

She ran her hands up his back, feeling his smooth skin, the flex and flicker of his muscles where she touched him and the dip of his spine; his hands tightening in her hair as he deepened the kiss, moving against her as the train rocked slightly from one side to another. Her hands gripped his bare shoulders and briefly she wondered when his hand un-tucked her shirt and started moving up her side, then back down over her hip, onto her jeans pulling her to him. His hands left a warm trail wherever he happened to touch, and it left her yearning for more. She felt a noise in the back of her throat as he pushed against her- not as hard as her body wanted but enough for her to respond, feeling her muscles clench in places she never thought about.

She could feel him grappling with his control as she trailed her hands down his back and rested them on his hips. They both stopped moving for a minute, breathing heavily and he lifted his head slowly.

"This isn't supposed to happen here," he whispered to her and saw the look of confusion come over her face. "You…you make my control go out the window and I can't let that happen here, on the train," he explained gently pulling her shirt down. A bit disappointed, Ginny nodded, breathing deeply. He pulled away, untangling his legs from hers and he sat with his back against the bench. Ginny scrambled up and sat next to him, quietly reliving what just happened moments ago. The comment Pansy had said yesterday popped into her head. 'Did "there" mean something that I might actually do with him if the conditions were right?' Ginny thought.

"Draco?" Ginny asked softly, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. He was staring out the window, legs straight out in front of him, his black silk button down shirt still un-tucked. After a moment he turned to her.

"What did Pansy mean by her "there" comment?" He looked at her, then turned his head back towards the window.

"I think you probably know what it means."

"I guess. I-I just thought you and Pansy, that...," Ginny stammered trying to figure out how to have this kind of sex talk with Draco Malfoy.

"That's what everyone thought," he said shortly, his hands were folded in his lap and Ginny could see his knuckles were white, from the conversation or just talking about Pansy, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, well," was her way of an answer and she turned her head to look out the window too. 'Oh, my God, did I just find out that Draco Malfoy is a virgin?' she thought to herself, her heart lifting at that prospect.

"Pansy can be very forceful and it was always a competition of power and control with her and I. Me keeping her back, she wanting more; or vice versa. Plus, with what Purebloods are supposed to feel when that kind of thing happens, it was never there with us. I mean, how are you supposed to go on kissing a girl when it feels like nothing at all?" Draco asked rhetorically in probably his second longest sentence of the day.

Ginny stifled a laugh, "I don't know."

Draco smirked, "I guess you wouldn't."

They sat in silence, shoulders touching. Ginny rested her forehead on her arms which were crossed on top of her knees. She was so confused. What did he want?

"You know, Malfoy," Ginny began, getting his attention with the use of his last name.

"Sooner or later we are going to have to talk about this."

She kept her head on her arms, talking into her legs so he wouldn't see the nervousness and warm face she was sporting at the moment. She felt him lean back.

"I know. I don't want you to think I haven't thought about it," his voice was low and quiet and she could sense he was as uncomfortable about this conversation as she was.

"So what do we do now?"

"Whatever feels right I guess. Ever single person at Hogwarts has seen that picture and will come up to you, and to me, asking questions and making comments."

"I know. If they say ask anything, I'll just tell them the truth. We had lunch, we went shopping. I know people will make more out of that than it was, but I can't tell people what to think--when I don't even know myself."

Ginny buried her head deeper, 'Oh Merlin, did I say that last part out loud?'

"Me neither, Ginny," Draco agreed quietly. A few torturous moments later, he stood up and tucked his shirt in, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up effortlessly.

"Come on, we should get you back to your car before everyone thinks I kidnapped you."

They pulled on their robes and Ginny deftly pulled her hair back into its original ponytail. As Draco paused, his hand on the door after unlocking it, he turned back to her and put his hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly.

"I told you I would see you on the train."

Ginny rolled her eyes but admitted he was right and shoved him out the door, each walking to their respective compartments.

* * *

Ginny scooted into the compartment quietly, seeing Hermione turn to look at her and smile. Ginny roughly shoved her brother's legs off the bench, who was now napping on his back. He immediately put them back up, over her legs, while throwing an arm across his face as the sun, low on the horizon, shone in the window. Harry burrowed his head deeper into Hermione's lap, turning onto his side.

"I guess you talked with Malfoy?" Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded.

"A bit, after a bit of well…you know…," Ginny whispered back. Ron put his hands over his ears, eyes still closed. The girls giggled trying not to wake Luna or Harry. Ginny fiddled with the hem of her brother's pants.

"I have no idea what is going on. Especially now that school is back in session. He has NEWTS, we both have Quidditch, our duties and just studies in general. How do you do it with Harry? Establish a relationship?"

"You have to realize Ginny, it was pretty much six years in the making. And it also helps being in the same house, sharing a Common Room and having some classes together. You _are_ a year younger than him and in six months he'll be out of Hogwarts, so I can see where you'd be confused," Hermione paused taking in the pained expressions that passed over her friend's face.

"Does he have any idea what he is going to do?" Hermione asked and Ginny shook her head, sharing what information she got out of him at lunch the previous day. Hermione filed away that information, wondering what he was going to do, now his father was no longer around.

"I mean, is it stupid of me to try and pursue this? My heart is pulling me that way, but my brain is saying he is going to be gone in six months. He could go anywhere in the world with the money he has and I am stuck at school," Ginny put her face to her hands and rubbed her forehead. "This isn't supposed to be so complicated."

Ron sensing it was safe to take his hands off his ears let his hands drop onto his stomach.

"I know and I'm just realizing how much of it is so complicated. I'm a mess too, Ginny. I tried getting through November and December without looking back at my miscarriage and how it affected Harry and me, which I shouldn't have. Then, I never really paid attention to what my friends went through at that point," Ron held up his hand half way into the air and Ginny slapped his leg.

"Well, it's true." Hermione agreed with Ron's nonverbal cue. "Which is why when we did talk, all those feelings came back up and I ended up…you know…," Hermione flushed.

"Crying," Ron said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"I KNOW," Hermione answered roughly. "Anyway, the next day I ping ponged back and forth between telling my parents about it, not telling them, getting into an argument with poor Harry about it, who's just trying to support whatever I want."

"And on the same day you shag him," Ron said pointedly. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth while Hermione looked for something to throw at him.

"We did not," Hermione retaliated to Ron's earlier comment and Ron opened his eyes and looked right at her.

"So, you mean to tell me that him coming out of your guys room with a smile on his face means that nothing went on?" He was referring to the hour before her parents were arriving for dinner during their holiday.

Hermione glanced down at Harry who was still sound asleep, "I didn't say "nothing" went on."

"Oh, so you…OH!" Ron goggled at her and sat up pulling his legs off of Ginny who looked a bit confused. "I should have guessed…took you awhile to come out and he was out first…oh, I get it." Ron winked at her and Hermione ducked her head, wishing she could dig herself a hole.

"What?" Ginny looked back and forth and Ron shook his head. Her brain hurt so much right now, she couldn't figure out what Hermione supposedly had done in Harry's bedroom.

"Something I hope you don't find out about for a long time," Ron pointed at his sister who frowned and sat back...thinking through her limited knowledge of what they were talking about...tapping a finger against her lips for a moment. Then, a conversation her other dorm mate, Lana, had with Susan awhile back about things a guy can do to a girl with his mouth popped into her head.

"Oh! I get it," Ginny let a smile play across her face. "Well, I hope you thanked him properly and fairly."

Ron howled with laughter, waking up Luna and Harry who looked around very confused. Hermione pushed Harry up, handing him his glasses as Luna stood up and stretched, excusing herself to use the loo.

"What is so funny?" Harry asked in a tired voice, seeing Ron clutching his sides laughing silently. Ginny felt a smile on her face and shook her head and Hermione wouldn't even look at him.

"You'll find out soon enough I'm sure," Ron said, winking at Harry, then dissolving back into laughter mumbling "thanking" and "properly" under his breath.

Hermione stood up and glared at them. Ginny felt sorry for her, just for a second.

"Come on Harry, let's go find something to eat," she took his hand and pulled him off the bench. He took of his robe and hung it up, knowing he wouldn't need it for another hour.

"Bring me back some…food that is!" Ron yelled before Hermione snapped the door shut cutting of his and Ginny's laughter.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went smoothly and everyone behaved themselves. Ron decided to tell everyone that during the first Hogsmeade trip during the month of January he was going hunting for a ring for Samantha. Ginny hugged him, knowing it was a very scary decision for him to make. He had wavered back and forth between trying to make a Muggle/Magic marriage work and had talked it through with his sister, Hermione and Harry…even Seamus seeing as his parents were the same. Now, he felt the time was right.

As the train sat at Hogsmeade Station, Ginny helped some of the younger students get their belongings to the carriages and managed to grab her own trunk as well. Waiting to make sure all the students were on safely, she walked the familiar path to the carriages (still horseless for her) that were held back for the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl. She climbed into the last one, seeing Draco in there along with the 6th year Prefects from Hufflepuff. She settled down next to him in the darkness, taking note in the Hufflepuffs cuddled together. The carriages started their slow journey to the castle, a good twenty minutes away. The lights from the station stayed behind, plunging them into darkness.

Ginny figured in another few minutes the couple across from them would be snogging heavily. She scooted all the way to the opposite corner and felt Draco settle next to her, apparently thinking the same thing.

"Are you ready for another semester?" he asked quietly, laying his hand on her leg in the darkness.

"I am. I'm just wondering if I will ever see my seventh year friends," she said pointedly, shyly resting her hand on his knee, then her head on his shoulder.

"At least you understand how busy seventh year is going to be. I don't think I will ever step foot in another library after I am done school," Draco said softly and Ginny swore his hand was moving up her leg. For a minute she held her breath, hearing the creaking and clacking wheels of the carriage and an occasional snog like sound from the corner. She splayed her fingers over his knee and said nothing, just enjoying the quiet closeness.

'Holy, sweet Merlin, he IS moving his hand,' Ginny thought, her eyes flying open to reveal the inky darkness that seemed to be painted in front of her. She couldn't see anything.

Ginny leaned up and put her lips against Draco's ear and whispered so quietly as to not let the other couple hear, "Just how far do you plan on taking that hand?" She felt him squeeze her thigh and she jumped, trying not to squeal and felt his lips touch her cheek, working their way back to her ear.

"I am doing the typical teenage test wondering how far I can get until you push it away," he said flooring Ginny. She swore she heard a touch of laughter in his voice.

He was openly flirting with her; whether the other couple heard him or not she couldn't be sure. She really didn't mind his hand there, but it wasn't helping the fact her hormones had clicked on and she just wanted to snog him right there in the carriage.

She noticed that his lips were still close to her ear and she turned, taking his face in her hands and while her fingers found his mouth she got to her knees, dislodging his hand, and lowered her lips to his so slowly and gently as to not make any noise. She let her hand that was on his knee return and slowly moved up his thigh this time, feeling the hard muscle underneath his robes and jeans; she felt rather than heard him take a quick breath. His hand clamped down on top of hers and stopped her from going any further, she smiled lightly against his lips and he nipped her bottom lip with his teeth.

When he was sure she got the message he tugged her hips and swung her onto his lap, sitting a bit away from the back of the seat enabling Ginny to wrap her legs around him. Sitting securely in his lap, her lips never left his. They managed to do this in the complete darkness without making any noise, except the normal rustle of robes. The crunching of the snow and stones under the wheels and the occasional animal noise helped mask their movements…it was rather loud inside the car when you combined everything outside.

Ginny felt his hands rest on her lower back and pull her to him until she was sitting right on top a very intimate part of Draco. The feeling that hit her deep inside startled her so much she dug her fingers into Draco's shoulders hard to stop the gasp threatening to escape her lips.

His hands ran up and down her back, soothing any fears. Warm fingers trailed under her robe and that coupled with the rocking of the carriage, which her hips mimicked, withdrew some forceful, concentrated feelings deep inside her, enough for her to remove her lips from his and bury her face in his neck. His lips touched that place behind her ear and she all of a sudden felt his hand on her chest, so lightly, so tenderly she couldn't help but like it. He was so gentle!

"Merlin…," Ginny whispered hoarsely feeling Draco set his lips on her ear again and whisper words she wasn't planning on hearing from him.

"Let it go Gin, it's ok." He said it so tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, squeezing to push back noises she was sure would be embarrassing. The lips she enjoyed so much pressed into her neck, the hands now sliding down her back to her arse and applying pressure there, pulling her up and towards him. Over. And Over. The carriage moving from side to side rocked her hips also…against something she had never fully felt before and the floodgates finally fell open. Ginny let it go. She buried her mouth in the hood of his robe. Her hands clenched into fists as she crushed him to her, trying to lock her heady, excited cries inside as she experienced her first energy releasing orgasm; scaring her and exciting her all at once. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pressed a kiss to her jaw line, feeling her tense and quiver against him, then slowly relaxing in his arms.

Ginny breathed in Draco's scent, her breath tickling his neck and said a word Draco had never heard her say in the months he had been with her.

"Fuck," she whispered in his ear, her voice quavering.

"Bastard," she said in almost a tender voice; then "A carriage?"

She moved her hips back a bit and loosened her hold around his shoulders, feeling him laugh silently. She marveled in the control he kept of himself and realized she had been trying to keep control until he told her to let it go. Obviously, she wasn't as good at it as he seemed to be.

"I need to move off your lap," Ginny's foot was asleep and he gently helped her sit back next to him. Ginny was still trying to catch her breath and get a hold of herself when he leaned in to her ear and said something else that totally floored her, and briefly she wondered if Draco had another personality.

"That, Ginevra Weasley, was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed," he nibbled her ear and she let her head drop to his shoulder, not quite sure how to answer, so she just basked in the aftermath of what just happened, noticing she felt much calmer and wondered when this would happen again.

She felt for his hand and found it in his lap, threading her fingers through it. He lifted it and touched his lips to the back of her hand, not aware of the tears falling down Ginny's face…the result of such tenderness pushing her emotions beyond her boundaries. She surreptitiously brushed them away with her robe and got herself under control, taking in the last few minutes of the trip and closeness that wouldn't found many times during the remainder of the school year.


	13. Chapter 13

More Stolen Moments

For Ginny, the fist few weeks back at school flew by. Her suspicions were correct in how busy all the seventh years were and any moments she had with Draco were short. She began re-routing how she would get to some of her classes, knowing that if she took one passageway to Transfiguration, she would see him emerging up the stairway from the dungeons on his way to Herbology. They would say "Hello", maybe smile then move onto their respective classes; not yet comfortable with public displays of affection.

Draco had been right about everyone seeing the picture in the Daily Prophet and both had given the curious the same answer…lunch and shopping in Diagon Alley. Both were aware of people watching them curiously, waiting to be the first one to see them kiss so they could run and tell everyone that the two students who had been enemies were now boy and girlfriend. But, neither Draco nor Ginny were giving their fellow students the satisfaction in witnessing their dreams. Hermione, Neville—whose grandmother was finally out of the hospital—Luna, Ron, Harry, Blaise, Susan and Maggie were the only ones who knew how close the two had become and were intent on keeping it under wraps…some because they knew Draco's wrath might come to the surface if he found who let it slip.

So, any moments between Draco and Ginny, like the ones on the train or in the carriage didn't happen as often as each other would have liked.

Once, he had caught up with her on her way to Quidditch practice, pulled her behind the supply shed and the kiss they shared left her weak kneed and distracted from practice, resulting in Harry yelling at her to pay attention. She chalked up a mark in the NO column for being snogged by Draco before any Quidditch practice or game.

Sometimes she would sneak into the library and sit so she could see him but he couldn't see her. Sometimes he was alone, studying and taking notes, his head bent in concentration. Other times there were some random Slytherins and they would be talking quietly about the topic at hand. If he ever knew she was there he gave no inclination; she always got up to leave before he did…except the one time he snuck in and watched her. She was studying for her Astronomy test and was busy charting constellations, when she heard him slide into the chair next to her, his arm bumping hers.

"You should've come over to the corner and we could have studied together," Draco whispered his head bent towards hers, aware of the students around them sneaking glances their way. Ginny turned towards him and answered just as quietly.

"You know studying would not have happened," and she met his gaze, jumping as his hand brushed hers, closing the cap on the ink bottle. He jerked his head towards the door and helped her pack up her items.

As they walked out of the library, heads from every house turned and followed them. Ginny followed Draco wondering what he was doing, where he was going. She knew he had class in another half hour, which was when she would head to the opposite side of the grounds…Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He turned around every so often waiting for her as his long legs carried him up into the castle.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked as she ran to catch up with him; he didn't need to answer as she saw the familiar wall, blank at first in front of her, then a door appear. Looking around and not seeing anyone, Draco wrenched it open and pulled her in after him.

The Room of Requirement was bare, but since he didn't walk by it three times thinking about what he wanted, it didn't have anything in it but stone walls and a stone floor…and a small window up high letting in some dusty, winter rays of sun.

"Why?" Ginny asked, dropping her bag next to his. He turned around from looking up at the window.

"Did you hear your brother set up a Chess match between us next Friday?" He moved towards her, resting his hand on her collarbone.

Ginny shook her head, watching him unbutton her robe to reveal her Hogwarts uniform underneath…grey vest, white shirt, tie, grey pleated skirt, white stockings, black shoes. She let her hands grip the stone wall behind her as he took off his robe and laid it carefully next to hers. He stood there in his matching vest, shirt and tie, with black pants and shoes.

"Who do you think you will want to win?" He placed his hands on her hips. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but couldn't form a coherent thought, thinking that perhaps at the moment, she could care less. She shook her head wordlessly, feeling him pull her to him.

Staring at each other, she circled her arms around his neck and met his lips halfway. Not wasting anytime with niceties, she pushed herself against him and felt herself being backed up against the wall. She briefly wondered if _she_ should heed the advice she gave Hermione three weeks ago back in the train, about paying Harry back.

She then felt a surge of energy flow up through her at the thought of her bringing Draco Malfoy, dubbed Prince of Slytherin, richest 17 year old in the Wizarding World, dark, mysterious, hard to please Draco to the point of no return in a sexual way.

Loving the feel his hands under the back of her shirt, she placed one of her hands between them and felt his hardness through his pants. For a moment he froze. She flicked her tongue against his lips, which brought him back to the task at hand and she began moving her hand slowly over him, feeling him press into her every so slightly, feeling her back press further against the hard stone wall. His hands moved from her back and now he placed his forearms on the wall on either side of her, pushing against her, causing her to tilt her head back to continue kissing him.

"Ginny," he whispered. Not moving her hand, she reached up with her other arm and wrapped it around his back, wanting him to trust her.

"It's ok, Draco…let it go," she said softly against his mouth, knowing the affect it had on her when she heard those words.

Heeding her advice, he pressed his lips to hers, hands lost in her hair, pushing against her hand which was now sandwiched between them moving slowly up and down. She marveled, in an embarrassed way, that this was part of Draco. Unsure of her ministrations, she squeezed her hand lightly around him which had more of an effect than she thought it would.

He yanked her roughly to him, hands grasping her hips, moving against her and she matched the rhythm he set, marveling at how he suddenly and forcefully drove her back against the wall and pushed his full body into her. His heart pounded against hers as he was sighed softly against her lips. She pulled him in tighter, holding his body to hers as he froze for a minute and by what she felt against her hand she knew she had succeeded.

Carefully she pulled her hand away and ran it up his back feeling his lips against her ear, breathing heavily. He leaned into her for a minute and she memorized this moment between them, in case for some reason it never happened again.

"That is not what was supposed to happen when we walked in that door," Draco said into her shoulder and Ginny gave a soft laugh.

"I told you I liked surprising you; I don't say things I don't mean," she teased and he pulled away, his face flushed, his eyes shining but dark as if taking in all of her. He smoothed back her hair from her face and kissed her hard on her mouth, not knowing what else to say.

They pulled away and in the dim light, they straightened their clothes, said a Scourgify Spell and made themselves look presentable for class. Her body still tingled where his fingers had found her skin and she was sure her Magical Creatures class was going to go in one ear and out the other today. Draco peeked out the door and quickly pulled her out behind him. Ginny swore as they walked down towards the main hall that people were looking at them, knowing what just happened. But, of course it was all in her head; she was just over analyzing. He stopped and grabbed her hand to stop her next to him, right in the middle of the main hall.

Students who were there became divided over what happened next; some say they saw the couple look into each other's eyes as if talking and then he leaned down and just brushed his lips across her forehead, holding her hand all the while. Then they split up and walked away to their class.

The other side said that he looked at her as she said something quietly and he smiled, a genuine smile causing her to smile back, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before they split up.

Only Ginny and Draco knew what truly went on and what was said and when asked numerous times, "What did you say to get him to smile like that?" or "Malfoy, what went on in the hall? Did you really kiss her?" they would just shrug and pretend that they had no idea what they were talking about.

-----------

The night of the Chess Match was upon them and much to Ron and Draco's surprise, 99% of the student body was in the Great Hall, perched on tables, conjured up chairs, some even on the same bench that Ron or Draco were on…waiting to see who would win, if anyone, in this match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore was present and Professor Snape had stopped by, lightly asking if Weasley or Malfoy had wagered a bet with each other; the answer was "no" but, they agreed to think about it later if another match was to ensue.

Ginny was happy that her brother had managed to pull himself together after getting a note from Samantha in which she asked him to her school's Valentine's Dance. Ron had practically hyperventilated with that prospect and Ginny inadvertently pushed him over the edge suggesting he take the engagement ring he bought with him. But now, he seemed fine; intent like Draco whom she was sitting next to…secretly taking pleasure in adding another event to the rumors of her and Draco. Professor Dumbledore had taken a seat next to Ginny for the last half hour of the game, watching beneath his glasses already knowing that the outcome would be a draw…just like the last time these two at played at The Burrow.

In the Common Room that night, it had been decided every Friday night, for the rest of winter, there would be a Chess Match; Draco and Ron had agreed to the idea each hoping to beat the other the next time. They decided to place a bet, but to not tell anyone until such time the situation presented itself during the game when the winner would reveal their secret.

It was late and many of the students had retired to their rooms except Ginny and Ron; Seamus and Lavendar were making out in a corner.

Ron was writing Samantha back about the dance and Ginny was finishing her Potions homework, humming a song to herself that she had heard earlier.

She was so into the music in her head and the Potions in front of her she didn't hear Ron talking and didn't hear Draco floo into her Common Room. Therefore, when he appeared next to her she practically fell off her chair. He slid into the chair next to her, squeezing her shoulder gently after seeing Seamus in the corner.

"What—what are you doing here? Everything ok?" Ginny asked, her stress level going sky high as he sat here next to her, in a very sexy dark purple shirt. She had changed into plain colored pajama pants and a maroon long sleeve shirt she liked to wear to bed.

"Yes, why?" Draco rested his arm on the table and slid her parchment towards him, looking at her Transfiguration Essay and Potions Homework.

"Ummm…you're here. In my Common Room…how did you get here?"

"Floo…you can do that between Common Rooms, with permission."

"Oh. Never knew that."She watched him reading through her homework and sat silently, knowing he would tell her what he was doing there when he was ready. In the background she could hear Seamus and Lavender making noises; she could hear Ron's quill scratching away.

Draco slid her homework to her, "Looks good; you know your Potions."

"Thanks. But, I'm not done yet."

She pushed another piece over to him and tapped it, "This stumps me. Draught of Peace, I know I learned it last year, and managed to get it to work, but I think it was luck."

Draco slid it towards him and skimmed down the page.

"This is a tough one, especially trying to measure Hellebore in the exact amount," he tilted the paper towards her and pointed to a spot halfway down, "I found that if you take the leaves and add them first then add the stalk a bit at a time until you get the right amount, then draught works much better, rather than adding the whole plant in one piece."

Ginny stared at him, "I never thought of that. Did you figure that out yourself?"

Draco nodded, sliding the paper back to her, watching her take notes, then suddenly slamming down her Quill.

"Seamus! Can't you take it upstairs or something? You'll have the room to yourself if you haven't noticed…Dean is gone; Neville is probably with Luna; Harry is in Hermione's room and Ron is down here!" Ginny glared at them as Lavender offered quick apology and they trotted up the stairs. She didn't even think they noticed Draco sitting with her.

"Way to go Gin. That was asking them nicely," Ron said from the sofa.

"At least they're gone. Sounded like they were going to eat each other," she muttered picking up her quill.

"Then they would both be gone forever in a matter of seconds," Ron offered, folding his letter and standing up. "I am up to the Owlry. Then to annoy Seamus and go to bed, snoring loudly for them," he came over and looked over his sister's shoulder, reading her Draught of Peace.

"Merlin, that would have been so much easier if someone had told me to add the leaves separately, back then. Mine might have actually worked!"

"I doubt it," Ginny and Draco said in unison, looking at each other and then laughing. Ron frowned at them.

"Gits. Off to find my owl," he ruffled Ginny's hair and walked out of the Common Room not caring it was past curfew, figuring a Prefect and Head Boy were holed up in one room, Head Girl asleep in another and he didn't really care about Filch much at the moment.

Ginny realized she was alone with Draco, set her quill down and turned to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly and rested her hand on top of his. She felt him take her other hand and begin to trace her knuckles. 'Excuses for touching,' was the thought that ran through Ginny's head; fully realizing it had been a week since their little episode in the Room of Requirement.

"Mainly to ask you to the Valentine's Dance."

"Oh, okay," Ginny smiled. "Ask away."

"Ha ha. You are almost as funny as your brother."

"Hereditary disorder, I suppose," Ginny said seriously and Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, I will let you off the hook. Yes." Ginny answered, excited that he finally asked. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon?"

Draco nodded. "I need to do some paperwork at the bank, so I will be there most of the day. Exciting I know."

"What are you doing with all these meetings and such?" Ginny asked, fearing he would not answer but having the need to know.

To her surprise he smiled, "I can't tell you yet. I would if I could, but you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine. Secrets, secrets," Ginny kidded and stood up, more awake now than she had been an hour earlier, and it wasn't even 11pm yet. She walked over to the smaller table near the stairs and poured some water for her and Draco, handing him his glass while she stayed standing. She nodded towards the sofa and he got up and followed her, sitting next to her and setting his glass next to hers on the table.

To Ginny's delight, they actually had a conversation. They chatted about school events, but also about the rumor that Professor Sunnyvale was leaving like most DADA teachers seemed to do; they talked about meeting at Hogsmeade possibly; she listened to him talk a bit about growing up before Hogwarts. He told her he had heard from his mother and she would be back from America in a week's time. Sometime during their talk, Ron came back and headed upstairs for bed, bearing an armful of snacks. He tossed a bag of chips to Ginny and she and Draco munched on them as the houses settled in for the evening.

Before they knew it, it was 1am and Ginny started yawning.

"Sorry; I had an 8am class," she smiled apologetically, raised her arms and stretched like a cat.

"Sleepy Ginny," Draco said softly and she looked at him curiously.

"What?" She froze in mid stretch, catching a smile on his face. She let her hands drop as he moved closer.

"On the train, you were sleepy after I woke you; you have that same look now," his hand reached out and touched her face, "you had creases right here, remember?"

Ginny smiled and leaned a little into his touch, "I did? I must have looked a fright."

"No, quite the opposite actually," was the answer Ginny least expected to hear. He was moving towards her in a way that made her recline onto the sofa, positioning herself so she was laying under him. Not much was left to her imagination between her dark blue pajama pants and his dark green sweatpants. Her hand came up and brushed his hair lightly, rejoicing in this serious moment.

"What does a sleepy Draco look like?" she asked him, running a hand down his back. He shrugged a little and looked at her, eyes very dark and his mouth so close to hers she could feel his lips move against hers when he talked.

"I have no idea. You will have to tell me sometime," and with that he finally met her lips, feeling her mouth open immediately to welcome him, and her hand coming to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Ginny could feel Draco relaxing, a feeling like his body was pouring into hers and it was at that moment he pulled away.

"Not here," he whispered and struggled to stand up and pulling her with him he saw a disappointed look pass across her face.

"Follow me," he held her hand, led her to the fireplace and in one swift move floo'd them back to his common room.

Ginny barely had a chance to look around at the deserted dungeon—seeing only a black leather sofa and low table as he led her down a hallway and through a door, shutting it behind him. She managed to glance around seeing that it was set up like Hermione's room, but with Slytherin colors before he was standing in front of her, hands on her waist.

"It's charmed," Draco ran a hand lightly up her back, pausing at the nape of her neck and rubbing lightly. She let her head fall forward to his chest.

"Charmed?" Ginny was reeling from the speed of him bringing her here.

"So nothing moves around."

Ginny quickly raised her head and stared at him, "I'm not ready for…," she began hoping that wasn't why he brought her here. He shook his head, cutting her off.

"I didn't mean for you to think that, just this," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, letting all his control and barriers down for the first time in front of Ginny. Later she would tell Hermione it was like he had just stepped out of his body which had been keeping all his actions contained and let all his emotions envelop her.

Wordlessly, he picked her up and carried her the few feet to his large bed, gently placing her down and stretching out next to her, feeling her wiggle herself under him-loving the feel of his long body on hers; the feel of certain body parts on hers.

Ginny noticed a difference right away in Draco, doing this in the comfort of his own room…no worries about her family, no one between them whether physically or mentally. She responded to his touches, feeling for the first time that she was on the receiving end of THE fully relaxed Draco.

His mouth caressed her lips, her neck and shoulders. Draco soon found other places on her that when kissed made her gasp, pushing into him. In the warm circle of his embrace, Ginny felt the world spinning around them; hands rubbing and trailing, pulling him to her, hands on bare skin causing little shocks of happiness, bodies moving in a rhythm she never had with anyone else; her trembling fingers tugging his shirt over his head; her silent feeling of pleasure at seeing him without a shirt for the first time ever, the embarrassment she felt without her shirt until he kissed her through her simple light blue bra…all traces of embarrassment erased under his hands and lips.

Each time he moved against her the tense electric feeling would increase in the pit of her stomach until it was coursing through her and the world spun away from under her. His arms held her tightly keeping her safe, as her breathing turned erratic and she writhed in his arms, arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him to her--forcing his head into her neck. As she reveled in the feelings of holding him so lovingly, she heard him gasp against her neck and simultaneously heard her voice shakily calling his name. Pushing himself into her they completely spun out of control as what could only be described as a magical feeling that left them satiated and drained; gasping for breath.

Slowly Ginny felt the world around her fall back into place. Her pajama pants, bra and his sweatpants were still on, shoes discarded, shirts on the floor mixed in with the comforter and a pillow. Then the reality of what they each just experienced settled into her heart and her arms curved protectively around Draco's sweaty back, feeling his lips resting against her shoulder. Every fiber of her being betrayed her, screaming she loved him and the tears leaked out of her eyes as the overwhelming sense of what she was feeling draped over her. Never had her emotions so overwhelmed her and distantly she wondered if it was the result of him lowering his guard.

"Am I to heavy?" he murmured in a voice that was muffled, so distinctly the opposite of the Draco everyone else knew.

"No," Ginny said, her voice thick with emotion and he lifted his head, hearing the tremor in her voice. He seemed surprised to see her crying as pushed himself up on his hands, gazing down at her.

"Are you ok?" and Ginny heard the concern in his voice as she willed the tears to stop but they kept coming, running down her cheeks into her ears.

"I'm great," she wiped the tears away with her hands, taking a deep breath and trying to smile.

"Why are you crying?" he questioned.

'Again', she added in her head.

Ginny shook her head not trusting herself to speak. Looking at him she met his eyes seeing herself reflected in his pupils and felt a sensation that he could see right into her. Quickly, she raised her hands to her eyes and brushed the last of her tears away.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm a bit emotional…after…everything," she added lamely. She didn't even have time to open her eyes after she removed her hands when she felt his now familiar mouth on hers. No words were said and from the sweetness of his kiss, the way his hands framed her face, she knew he saw what she was thinking. She could sense he was trying to tell her his thoughts in his own way as his thumbs caressed her cheekbones.

She was falling in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it except open herself up, let him know he could trust her--help him find his way to the new person he was trying to become, help him to reveal this sweet side more often. To trust that falling for her was safe and believe when she would promise never to hurt him.

Later that morning, as she turned over beneath the heavy comforter waking up to noises outside his door, she saw the real and true Draco.

Lying on his stomach, arms under his pillow, face half buried into it, his hair falling into his eyes; the comforter draped across his waist, shirtless, she could see the rise and fall of his back. He was still sound asleep, looking very relaxed. She just wanted to run her hand over his expansive shoulders that slowly tapered down to his narrow waist. She wondered, as she curled up on her side, if Pansy ever saw him like this. She thought not; she had the feeling she had never been alone with him long enough too, especially since he didn't have his own Head Boy Room back then.

She slowly brought her hand to his bangs and brushed them out of his eyes. He moved his head slightly so she could see more of his face and he was so relaxed, Ginny couldn't help but run the back of her finger down his cheek before she tucked her hands back under the comforter. He seemed to be a very sound, still sleeper or very good at faking it. Her eyes took in his lashes, a few shades darker than his hair, resting upon his cheeks memorizing every detail. This was one pictureshe was going to draw. Closing her eyes, she saw his sleeping form behind her eyes and drifted back to sleep, happily remembering it was Saturday and there wasn't a need to be anywhere, until the afternoon, when the Hogsmeade trip was happening.

She wasn't sure how much longer she had slept, but she wasn't in the same position when she fell asleep. She was lying on her back, head turned the opposite way of Draco. She felt him curled up next to her, his head on her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his shoulders feeling him breathe evenly and she wondered when this happened. One of his legs was settled in between hers and his arm was thrown over her waist, like he had turned over in his sleep and decided to use her as a pillow.

Whatever mental chart she had stored in her head, that kept track of all the surprises Draco Malfoy had ever said and done, was now torn off and thrown away. She felt a whole new chapter in her life opening up and realized with the future being unknown she needed to enjoy the here and now; memorize every sweet moment she managed to steal with him.

This well built, tall Slytherin who had once been an enemy was now wrapped in her embrace, sleeping like a baby. And the feelings that blossomed and grew in her heart in a matter of hours now became clear--she did love him and when he was ready he would tell her the same thing. She wondered if she would ever say them aloud to him, or if he would just know, as he seemed to be able to read her very well, even when she didn't get that Legilimens feeling from him.

Lightly, she trailed her fingers around his shoulder, feeling a scar on the back, wondering when he received it and why it wasn't taken care of at St. Mungo's. He stirred in her arms and she felt him take a deep breath and let it out; for some reason she thought he would have been the type to bounce out of bed wide awake, but now it seemed to be taking him forever to wake up. She smiled and curled herself up when she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"That tickles," she murmured, her voice cracking from sleep. He pulled away and rested his head on his pillow, arms and legs still intertwined with hers, and blinked slowly as if bringing her into focus. He then smiled the sexiest smile she had ever seen come across his face, a slow lazy smile that reached his eyes and almost crinkled up his nose.

"What?" she whispered, smiling back because she couldn't help it, she reached over and brushed his bangs away from his eyes and he captured her hand, watching her fingers move between his. Her breathing seemed to hitch in her chest, not being able to take a lung full of air; she felt something emanating off of him and knew what he was about to say was going to be important.

"I could wake up like this every day," he said, voice thick and hoarse with sleep. Right then seeing and hearing the "sleepy Draco" made all those feelings and truths she admitted to herself seem even more real to her and now to him. Understanding the seriousness of that statement she pulled him back to her holding him as tight as he held onto her, not moving, not talking, just feeling.

And that feeling carried her and him through the rest of the day when they didn't see each other until dinner. It carried them through the next hectic two weeks leading up to the Valentine's Dance or when they managed to sneak one quick kiss in two weeks while taking a walk outside in the snow.

Everyone had a great time at the Hogwarts dance and Ron survived his first Muggle dance, leaving the ring in his trunk at Hogwarts. He didn't know it, but his friends were planning a surprise visit from Samantha for his birthday in early March.

Ginny did find out a bit about Draco's mysterious appointments while talking to him at the dance.

He had only told her he was doing something his father would have never approved of; his mother saying it was probably making Lucius so angry he would fight his way back to life just to kill them both.

Intrigued, Ginny had shared this with Hermione and they only thing they could come up with is that it had to do with something GOOD.


	14. Chapter 14

In Sickness and In Health

It was that period after the Valentine's Dance and before spring where the whole school was afflicted by colds, coughs, and in general not feeling well. These combined with fevers kept Madame Pomfrey on her toes, doling out remedies for the stuffed noses and hacking coughs that plagued the hallways. Nearly every class, for every student year had someone missing during the next three weeks. Even the teachers weren't 100% and the weeks seemed to drag on for students and teachers alike.

Hermione had managed to kick a cold, only to give it to Harry who passed it onto Ron since they shared the same room, who must have given it to Ginny when he was talking to her about Samantha's dance.

Ginny sluggishly gathered up her Potions notes, texts and dragged herself out of Snape's class room. Something didn't feel right; her head was aching, she was hot all over and she felt if she didn't lie down, she would collapse where she was. A few days ago she had felt the beginnings of a cold but today was ten times worse.

Rubbing her forehead with her fingers, she didn't even notice Draco standing outside like he usually did to catch a few words with her. He physically reached out, grabbed her arm and stopped her, causing the other sixth years around her to suddenly turn around and stare at them, only to be pushed forward by the other students trickling out of the class.

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately, seeing how pale she was. She shook her head and leaned up against him, not caring who saw them.

"I feel like shit; I'm going to bed," she mumbled into his chest and felt his arms go around her.

"I'll take you up."

"No, Snape will get mad if you're late. I can manage," Ginny forced herself to stand up and looked at him…or both of him.

"I don't think so," Draco threw his bag on to the table nearest the door, causing Snape to turn around and see the two of them. Draco put an arm around her, knowing she would protest vehemently if he tried to carry her.

"Let me at least get you to Gryffindor Tower."

He supported her with an arm around her waist until they reached the portrait and there he saw Maggie talking to someone from Hufflepuff. Her eyes widened when she saw Ginny so pale and practically clinging to Draco…very out of character for Ginny Weasley. The Hufflepuff watched the whole exchange intently.

"Make sure she gets to her room and gets some rest. Come get me if she gets any worse; I'll be in Potions," Draco commanded and Maggie nodded silently, taking Ginny's bag and following her into the portrait and up to their room. Maggie helped Ginny out of her robes and threw a pair of shorts and t-shirt on her bed, said she would be up to check on her. Ginny nodded, mumbled a thanks and immediately fell asleep.

An hour later, Maggie left her studies in the common room and went up to check on Ginny. Susan had just walked in from class and followed her roommate up the stairs, hearing the latest on Ginny Weasley.

Ginny was sprawled out in the shorts and t-shirt she managed to change into but they were both stuck to her with sweat and her sheets were twisted, looking like a hippogriff had been thrashing around. Maggie walked in and felt Ginny's head.

"She's very hot."

"Should we get Pomfrey?" Susan asked.

"One of us should get Malfoy, since he asked; then one of us should probably go talk to Pomfrey," Maggie suggested, nibbling her finger and staring down at an unusually still and pale Ginny. Susan didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll get Malfoy," Maggie said and they walked quickly out of the room and down the hall, hurrying through the portrait.

Maggie stood outside the Potions room, dreading the interruption…she had already figured out what she would say but she knew Snape wouldn't be happy with the interruption.

She quietly opened the door and the room was filled with partners talking over cauldron's…Snape just happened to be standing by the door and glared at her.

"I have a message for Draco Malfoy," Maggie said her eyes scanning the classroom.

"Malfoy!" Snape called and Draco looked up from near the professor's desk, his eyes lighting on Maggie. Snape jerked a thumb back towards Maggie and walked up towards the front row, where Hermione was busy over her cauldron. Draco came over and slipped out with Maggie.

"Ginny's worse; Susan went to ask Pomfrey about what to do, but you said you wanted to know…," Maggie let her voice trail off.

"I'll be right there," Draco said crisply, walked back in and grabbed his books then followed Maggie up to the tower, not caring that everyone's eyes followed him out the door. Hermione frowned and wanted to see what was going on, but knew class would be over in a few minutes, so she grudgingly stayed behind.

"Can you find her brother? He'll want to know," Draco asked Maggie who nodded, knowing he was probably at lunch with Harry.

Draco hurried towards the portrait, startling a group of third years when he said the password; being Head Boy he knew all the passwords and they jumped aside as he walked through, creating silence in his wake. He walked quickly up the stairs, silently charming the stairs to not turn into a slide, creating many open mouthed gazes from the students still in the common room.

He opened the door to what he knew was Ginny's room and walked in, sighting her on a bed by the window. He called her name and saw her turn towards his voice, eyes closed. If possible to be pale and flushed at the same time, she was. He got down on his knees, resting his hand against her head not really needing to touch her to feel the warmth she was radiating.

"Ginny," he said again and she moved her head a bit.

"I'm hot," she mumbled, not being able to see past the fog of her own ailments she didn't fight him on anything he was going to say or do.

"I'm taking you to Pomfrey," Draco stood and scooped her into his arms not hearing any protests out of her, cementing the thought in his mind that she was truly sick.

He ran into Hermione in the common room who was visibly shocked to see him carrying Ginny. He explained in a curt tone what he was doing as Hermione followed him out and down the corridor, meeting Susan on her way back.

"Madame Pomfrey is ready for her," she ran back and held the door for them to walk into the wing.

* * *

_Ginny laughed as his arms picked her up and cradled her against his chest, stepping through the doorway into her bedroom._

"_Put me down!" she demanded wiggling in his arms._

"_No way, took me forever to catch you."_

"_I'll be good, I won't run or hex you or anything," Ginny felt him pause by the bed where he laid her down, keeping his arms on either side of her as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She glanced up at him and he smiled, but something wasn't right._

"_Why are YOU here?" she questioned, struggling to sit up._

"_Because you asked me too," his voice turned from playful to puzzled. He leaned in to kiss her and she put a hand against his chest._

"_Why are you going to kiss me?" his face was inches from hers and his eyes searched her face slowly._

"_Because I'm your boyfriend and that's what we do," he said softly and before she could stop him his lips were on hers. She froze knowing this wasn't right, but when his hand reached up to brush her hair away from her forehead, then trail down to her neck she gave in, wondering when on Earth she became Harry Potter's girlfriend._

---------------

Draco brushed his fingers across her forehead, pushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes as he sat next to her on the bed.

"When will the fever break?" Harry asked looking at her then Madame Pomfrey, conjuring up a chair for Ron who walked in behind him. Ron sat down heavily after seeing how pale his sister was. He wasn't sure how he felt about Malfoy sitting with them, but after hearing how they were glued to each other's sides at the Valentine's Dance, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop what had started on it's own between his sister and the Slytherin.

"Fevers can last anywhere from hours to days. I'll keep her here; she drank a glass of water for me so as long as she stays hydrated and the fever doesn't get much higher she won't need to go to St. Mungo's," Madame Pomfrey conjured up a cold, wet cloth and set it on her forehead, pressing down lightly.

"Should I call my parents?" Ron asked quietly, not sure what to do. He felt Hermione's hand rest on his shoulder.

"I don't think there's a need; she isn't the first one in here for this fever that's going around, but I'll leave it up to you," Madame Pomfrey said, then turned to another student who walked in sneezing continuously.

Draco looked down at Ginny, wondering how someone could radiate so much heat and not explode, he wasn't used to seeing her so still, so pale and quiet and realized it disconcerted him a bit. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head towards it, seeing Hermione standing next to him. She pulled her hand away as if she burned it, not used to getting his attention that way but he hadn't heard her call his name.

"Did you eat lunch?" she asked quietly and he shook his head, knowing what she was going to ask next.

"I'm not hungry," Draco said just as quietly, meeting her brown eyes and she looked at him for a bit, her eyes searching his face then nodded.

In that moment, he respected her for not pushing the issue as many other people would have done, telling him to 'go get something to eat', 'Ginny would be fine', 'he needed his energy' -- on and on anyone else would have rambled. Hermione turned from him, walking back to Harry and saying she was going to go get something to eat since she hadn't eaten. He nodded and she kissed Harry then gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

Ginny twitched in her sleep and made a noise, causing all three of them to jump and look at her.

"She's really out of it," Ron leaned forward and looked at her, hearing her say something like, "Why?"

"Hermione said something about having hallucinations when fevers get this high; maybe she's dreaming something," Harry offered, shoving his hands in his robe pockets. He hated to leave her, but had his NEWT level Magical Creatures class; one of the few that he had and Draco didn't.

"Ron, we have class in a few. Are you coming?" Harry asked and saw Ron hesitate.

"She'll be fine here…," Harry started.

"I'm done for the day; I'll let you know if anything changes," Draco said shortly glancing at Ron. Ron agreed reluctantly, bent down and kissed his sister's cheek noticing how hot she still was and walked slowly out the door to class.

A bit relieved he was alone now Draco moved off the bed and sat in the chair Ron had vacated, pulling it closer to the bed and letting his hand rest on top of hers.

"Draco," she said so softly he wasn't sure if he had thought it so he leaned in next to her and said her name back to her. She turned her head slightly, her auburn colored eyelashes a bright splash of color against her white cheeks.

"Go eat," she whispered tiredly, sounding as if every word took all her energy out of her.

"I'm fine. You rest," he said, taking the cloth and flipping it over to the cooler side. She sighed something that sounded like "bastard" and he smiled as she fell back asleep. Madame Pomfrey checked on her, saying she was no better, no worse and with Draco's help managed to get Ginny to drink some water.

--------------

_Ginny felt someone throw her into the lake and she came up spluttering yelling at her brothers, Fred and George._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Because we felt like it," Fred said._

"_And it's so hot, a swim would do you and us good," George jumped in after her, spraying her with water. She shoved some back at him and soon all three of them were chasing each other like they were kids, pulling each other down under the water, taking turns jumping in and rating each other's splashes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but soon they dragged themselves up and laid down on the cool grass in their bathing suits._

"_I'm famished now," George said shaking his head so bits of water sprayed on Ginny._

"_Go eat," Ginny advised then realized she was hungry too. "Come on, let's go see if mum has any sandwiches," Ginny stood up and started walking towards the house, hearing her brothers talking behind her._

_She had no idea how much time had passed from her swim but the next thing she knew she faded into her house, upstairs._

_She was suddenly back in her room, kissing Harry and realizing she liked it. His glasses were off and she ran a hand through his hair, feeling him taste the inside of her mouth. She felt strange as his hand moved from her waist up her side; he felt different, not as heavy, thinner and then she realized that this wasn't supposed to happening with Harry. She pushed at him until he broke off the kiss and his green eyes met hers, not blue like they should have been…_

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully with brief moments of lucidity and one crazy conversation with Hermione about buying Christmas gifts for her brothers. Hermione went along with the conversation amused at how real Ginny thought it was that they were shopping. The boys had gone to eat dinner and Draco finally joined them, now hungry after skipping lunch. Hermione had seen Madame Pomfrey and even Blaise trying to get Draco to leave and eat at lunch time, but he remained stubborn. Hermione understood; she had sat with Harry for days after he defeated Voldemort and couldn't bring herself to leave him. She briefly wondered what Draco was going to do when it was time for curfew…if she knew him, he would sleep in the chair next to her bed.

Hermione sat there as Ginny became quiet, falling back to sleep and fiddled with the engagement ring on her hand, thinking about her wedding that was going to happen on Harry's birthday, wondering how she was going to plan a wedding and study for NEWT's at the same time. Looking up at the clock she was surprised to see it was after eight…she wondered where the guys had gone. She had hoped they managed to distract Draco from spending another six hours sitting at this bedside.

"Harry," Ginny said clearly startling Hermione from her reverie.

"Ginny, Harry's not here," Hermione said gently, patting her friend's hand, feeling how warm she still was.

"Go away, Harry. It's not me," she mumbled and Hermione wondered what Ginny was talking about. Ginny reached up and pulled off the cloth, throwing it to the ground and now Hermione knew she was dreaming.

"Stop it!" Ginny said forcefully, turning onto her side, tensed for a moment then relaxed as Hermione talked her through whatever dream or nightmare she was having. She heard the door open and saw the three walking in, their hair messed up and she knew they had been flying on their brooms. As if on cue, they all smoothed down their hair as they made their way towards Hermione.

"She's dreaming," Hermione said before anyone could ask and she smiled slightly, "about Harry it sounds like." Harry looked surprised, then embarrassed at the same time.

"Don't worry Harry, sounds like she's mad at you."

Ron actually laughed, "Nothing new there."

He walked over to his sister and brushed his lips across her temple, feeling that she was still warm. Before he could pull away, her hand came up to his face and he froze, feeling his friends' eyes on him.

"What?" he asked quietly to Ginny, not used to her acting so loving, even if she was dreaming.

"Thank you," she whispered so he could barely make it out. Reaching up he pulled her hand away from his face and held it, wondering if she was awake or not. His thoughts were answered as she opened her eyes very slowly and stared right at him.

"For what?" he whispered back, his face next to hers.

"Draco," she breathed and confused he looked over his shoulder and saw Harry and Draco standing at the foot of her bed, Hermione was off to the side next to Harry giving Ron time alone with Ginny.

"What about him?" Ron asked turning back to her; he saw her blink sleepily and felt her other hand come to his cheek then drop.

"Liking him," she said staring at him as if challenging him to do otherwise. Ron wasn't sure if he did like him, so he just nodded which seemed to make her happy and he saw her eyes flutter closed as she fell back asleep. He straightened up and laid her hand on the bed.

"What did she say?" Draco asked and Ron looked at him, knowing he couldn't tell him all of it.

"Just "thank you" for…something," he said vaguely and whether Draco took that to mean Ron didn't know what he was being thanked for, or if he was intentionally being vague, he didn't let on.

"I have to go do some homework before bed, then do rounds…I'll cover yours," Hermione nodded at Draco and she could feel Harry brush her hand, surprised at her gesture.

"Thanks," Draco said for the first time ever to Hermione. She nodded at him then asked Ron if he was coming since he had homework too. Pulling himself up out of the chair he squeezed Ginny's hand, told her he would be back and followed his friends out the door, after a brief "see ya" to Draco.

_--------_

_She stood rooted to the ground, wanting so much to run out of the castle, but knew the doors were locked. She had tried them already._

_She could see him out there falling off his broom. She thought it should have been Harry…he was the one who was supposed to be fighting Voldemort, not Draco. _

_She pounded at the window, trying to get someone's attention, briefly wondering where everyone was. Shouldn't the entire school be in here with her?_

_She yelled his name, but no sound came out, he was going to die if she couldn't get to him…why wouldn't anyone let her out? She felt hands grab her shoulders and pull her away from the window, telling her it was ok._

_She called his name again, this time crying and fighting the hands that pulled her from the window. Someone opened the door and took her outside into the cool air. She kept wondering where Draco was, why wasn't anyone bringing him to the hospital wing? Someone set her down on the ground and she thrashed against them, feeling despair welling up inside her, knowing he didn't make it if no one was saying anything to her. She looked around but it was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She yelled for Hermione wanting to know where Draco was…she saw a flash of bright light and blinked furiously through her tears as someone wrapped a blanket over her…_

----------

Draco shot out of his chair at the first mention of his name. He heard panic in her voice and Madame Pomfrey must have heard her yell too, because she came hurrying over in a dressing gown.

"Draco!" Ginny sat up and her eyes were open, wildly looking around not recognizing anything. She attempted to turn around, almost falling off the bed in the process.

"I'm here," Draco sat next to her, righting her in the bed, and Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny, telling him the fever was breaking, she was hallucinating and they needed to try and keep her from falling off the bed. Together they pushed her down and Ginny fought back. Used to wrestling with her brothers she was strong and managed to wrestle an arm free, grabbing Draco's arm, calling his name again, tears streaming down her face.

"What is she thinking?" Draco asked slightly panicked and Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"Hermione! Where is he?" Ginny cried trying to push herself up and Draco could feel her shaking, seeing sweat break out as the fever broke. He pulled up a blanket and Madame Pomfrey let go of her shoulders as Draco's hands held her down firmly.

"I'm going to get a calming draught, she might need it when she gets up. These hallucinations are very real to them and this sounds like a nightmarish one," Madame Pomfrey looked pointedly at Draco and walked quickly to the back of the wing.

It was dark, well after two in the morning as Ginny cried out again, saying something about it being so dark. Draco muttered _"lumos"_ and the bedside light clicked on softly glowing around them.

"Draco," Ginny moaned, crying harder than he had ever seen anyone cry, he let his grip ease off of her shoulders and her hands came to her face as she said his name over and over. He had no idea what she was dreaming about him, but it wasn't good. He moved closer to her calling her name.

"No, someone needs to get him. Let me go!" Ginny screamed startling Draco as she sat up. She screamed so loudly she woke up another student at the opposite end of the wing.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight feeling her sob. He rubbed his hand up and down her sweat soaked back murmuring her name, telling her it was ok, that it was just a dream. As Madame Pomfrey appeared around the corner he felt Ginny start to relax, hiccupping into his shoulder. He felt her arms go around him and heard her mumble something. Gently he pushed her away from him and looked down at her. Her eyes seemed focused, her face flushed, tears still on her cheeks.

"I didn't hear you," he used his thumbs to wipe off the tears.

"Is this a dream?" she placed a hand on his face as if seeing if he was real. Fresh tears formed in her eyes and Draco quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm real, you sitting here in the hospital wing is real. Whatever you were just seeing wasn't real. I'm here, you're ok," he said firmly seeing her eyes widening.

"Miss Weasley, I have a calming drought for you," Madame Pomfrey said quietly and Ginny shook her head, wiping her tears away, the feeling of seeing Draco fall to what she thought was his death still hung heavy in her chest. But she knew this draught would knock her out and she didn't want that right yet. Quietly, the healer backed away making her way to her other patient.

Ginny put her hands to her face and began crying softly, then felt Draco gather her to him.

"What were you dreaming?" he asked quietly his voice shaking a bit after seeing her so out of control.

"You. You were fighting Voldemort, not Harry, and I saw you fall. No one would let me go see if you were fine. They kept holding me down, then it got dark and I couldn't see anything, and then I thought…I thought you were dead," her voice cracked as she spit out the last word. He pushed her away from him and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm here, right beside you," he said softly, then leaned in and kissed her, feeling her arms go around his neck as she cried and kissed him back, tasting her tears as her mouth opened against his. Pulling away to catch her breath she ran a hand through her hair, then looked at him.

"What time is it?" she asked as if realizing no one was making any noise for the first time.

"About two in the morning. I brought you here before lunch," Draco explained, handing her a tissue and letting her fall back against the pillows. She wiped her nose and her eyes not caring how she looked at the moment.

Madame Pomfrey walked back to them.

"I'm going to take this back, then come help you wash up and clean your sheets."

Ginny nodded, feeling drained and closed her eyes, then let them open again to find Draco looking at her.

"I don't want to sleep again," she said shakily and saw him move closer to her.

"Your fever broke so you should be ok. I'll stay here, next to you," he took her hand and brushed his lips across the back. Ginny smiled at him.

"Promise?" she really didn't want him to leave, thinking what it would be like if she woke up from another dream like that and saw he was gone.

He nodded then gave a small smile, "I don't say things I don't mean."

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling herself fall blissfully into a dreamless sleep, not even aware of Madame Pomfrey changing her gown, use a cleaning charm on her bed or was she aware of Draco climbing in next to her, gathering her to him as he dozed next to her, curtains drawn around them.

-----------

_She stretched feeling resistance against her legs and was so comfortable she didn't move. She knew that she was in her room recognizing the familiar smell and feel of her sheets. She opened her eyes and saw her sketch pad sitting on her desk, closed, still charmed against her brothers out of habit. She remembered what she had promised Draco._

"_I don't say things I don't mean," echoed in her mind and she reached out and grabbed it, then turned on her back, startled to see Draco lying in bed with her, asleep on his back. She held the book above her and opened to the first page: a picture of all of her brothers, sans Percy, in Quidditch Robes. She remembered searching the house for pictures of everyone who played Quidditch then drew them into a picture, like they all stood there ready for the picture to be taken. She added herself in the front, shorter than the rest, the snitch at her side, a Quaffle on the other side. _

_Flipping through the pictures of her family, her friends one by one she heard Draco stir next to her. She shut the sketch book and turned to him, his blue eyes half open but looking at her. She silently handed him the sketch book and he raised a hand and slowly took it from her. Opening it, he flipped to the first picture and quietly she laid her head on his shoulder as he slowly flipped through the pictures, neither one saying anything…_

---------------

Ginny's eyes flew open seeing Draco's face so close to hers on her pillow, then seeing the yellow curtain drawn around her bed. She could hear voices in the hall, the sunlight that shown from the window told her it was morning. She felt weak, but fresher than she had the night before. She was wrapped in Draco's arms and couldn't move, not that she wanted to. She relived the dream in her head, of giving him the sketch book; her mind and heart were telling her it was time to share that with him. She made a promise to herself as soon as she was out of here and back to her good old self she would fish it out of her trunk and find the right time to share it with him…all of it.

Hearing Draco sigh in his sleep brought her back to the present. As much as she wanted to stay like this, she knew he had classes to get too. She leaned over and touched her lips to his, feeling nothing at first, then his arm tightening around her and felt him wake up, kissing her back. She pulled away and his eyes opened.

"It's morning. You need to get ready for class," Ginny said quietly. He nodded and yawned hugely. Untangling himself from her he sat up obviously tired. He saw Ginny suddenly recline back against the pillow as the world swam in front of her as she tried to sit.

"You ok?" he asked her watching her close her eyes for a moment.

"Yea, just a bit dizzy. To be expected I guess," she felt him press a glass of something into her hand and she drained the water. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting there in his wrinkled robes he never took off, his hair messed up, dark circles under his eyes which weren't fully open yet and she realized she never loved him more.

"I do need to go change," Draco began apologetically watching her gaze run over his robes. "Then, I'll..,"

"No," Ginny said firmly, "You need to go to all your classes. I'll be fine," Ginny looked at him as he stood up and stretched then ran a hand through his hair. Not feeling the need to argue with her he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll come when I can; I'm done around three today," he said and squeezed her hand and then started to pull the curtains back.

"Draco," Ginny said and he turned towards her.

"I am really glad you aren't dead," she said a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Me too," he smiled back and pulled the curtain shut behind him. It wasn't long after he left when Madame Pomfrey came in and checked her over, giving her some fruit and juice for breakfast, which Ginny gratefully took and finished. She nestled back under the covers, still smelling Draco on her pillow and she drifted off yet again, in to a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Defining Moments

Ginny recovered quickly, leaving the hospital wing later that night and resumed her normal schedule the following afternoon. She worried Draco might catch what she had since he was with her the whole time. He placated her saying he doesn't get sick and if he didn't have it by the time March rolled around, he would be fine.

And indeed as March came in like a lion with more snow and lots of wind, he was still healthy.

It was Ginny's sister-in-law that came to the front of her mind being in the hospital ready to deliver the twin girls any moment. Ron was hoping it would happen on his birthday, March 1st but when that day came and went, with cake and candles, there were no more Weasley's to be born on that day.

Since Ron's birthday fell in the middle of the week, Samantha would be arriving on the weekend, during a Quidditch practice so Hermione could sneak her in (after having received Dumbledore's permission) without Ron suspecting.

On Thursday, March 3rd, four weeks and five days before the babies were due, in came Pig, with all the other owls, actually managing to drop a letter in front of Ginny and swooping off without knocking another owl off course.

Ginny tore it open, scattering paper everywhere and read it aloud to her brother, across the table from her that morning at breakfast.

"_Katharine is in labor and the babies should arrive sometime this afternoon if all goes well. She's at St. Mungo's and I have already cleared it with Professor McGonagall for you two to floo over whenever you can; JUST DO NOT SKIP YOUR CLASSES!_

_Love, mum and dad"_

Ginny grinned and looked at her brother.

"How can she say to not skip our classes? I'm going now; I want to be there for this!"

"Well, tell me when she has them because this is something I don't want to see. The end result is fine, but I don't need to see Katharine pushing out two babies." Ron shuddered and grabbed his sister's uneaten toast off the table. Ginny happened to look up at the head table and saw McGonagall looking at her. In silent communication, Ginny held up the letter and with a slight nod of her head to Ginny, Professor McGonagall turned back to whatever conversation she was having with Hagrid.

"I'm leaving now. I'll let you know; your classes are done after lunch Ron, why don't you just come then?" Ginny asked and Ron said he would think about it, still squeamish that he might see something he shouldn't.

Ginny stood up and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. Saying goodbye and leaving to a chorus of people wishing her sister-in-law luck she walked quickly out of the room, re-reading the note she just received. Dashing up to her room she dropped off her books, changed out of her school uniform and threw on some jeans and a light purple shirt, some trainers, threw her robes over her shoulder and headed back down to the deserted Common Room, towards the fireplace.

"Draco!" Ginny collided with him as she was running and couldn't stop in time. His hands came to her arms and steadied her. "What are you doing here?"

"I am guessing by the way you are running around you are about to be an Aunt?" he asked, seeing the excitement shining in her eyes as she shrugged on her robes.

"Yes! I get to miss class. What are you doing here…don't you have class?" Ginny repeated, feeling him take her hand.

"I do, but I thought you might need someone to help keep the excitement to a bearable level."

Ginny tilted her head to the side. Was he offering to go with her? She then noticed that he was dressed casually and his robe was draped over his arm.

"You're offering to miss your classes and come with me? We'll probably just end up sitting and staring at a wall."

Draco smiled. "So, we can do things to pass the time." He saw her blush and look down, remembering this past weekend having a grand old time in a deserted classroom.

"It would be great if you came. Ron's afraid he'll see something, even though he won't be in the room, he's still freaked out."

Ginny let go of his hand and buttoned her robe.

"Are you sure you want to miss classes for my sister-in- law?"

He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers.

"For you, yes" he whispered and Ginny felt a chill go up her spine. "Also, you can finally see what my mysterious appointments are all about."

"Hmmm…really?" Ginny asked interestedly still feeling the tingling on her spine as she headed towards the fireplace to floo to the hospital. "Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve this time," and with that they left Hogwarts and entered St. Mungo's.

---------------

After finding where the labor and delivery area was they headed down the hall towards Katharine Weasley's room.

"I'll go wait in the waiting room, you take your time," Draco said and before she could protest he vanished around the corner, obviously knowing where he was going.

Ginny carefully pushed open the door and saw her brother sitting in a chair. He looked up and smiled at her, coming over and hugging her tightly.

"How is she?" Ginny asked quietly seeing Katharine sleeping, but her brow seemed to be furrowed with worry.

"Doing well. They finally gave her some medicine for the pain, so she should be able to sleep for a bit," Charlie gestured to the chair next to him. "Did you bring Ron?"

Ginny shook her head and explained Ron's hesitancy in coming. "Draco came with me, though, if you can believe that. He's in the waiting room," she said in an offhanded tone.

Charlie raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. They sat for a few minutes, listening to the soft thumping of the heart monitor in the corner, hearing the occasional scratch of one of the babies moving. Ginny got up, went over and stood in front of the monitor, seeing trails of paper slowly making their way out of the machine, each with squiggly lines on it that don't seem to fluctuate much. Ginny knew steady lines were a good thing, and she glanced at Katharine who was asleep, her dark hair spilling out onto the pillow, her huge stomach under a blanket.

"Do you want me to wait with you, Charlie?" Ginny asked, not sure if she was intruding or not. He shook his head.

"I'm going to try and nap before she wakes up, but I'll have someone come and get you if anything major happens," he smiled at her. "Mum and dad went back to work and will stop by later. But, I'm glad you're here now. It takes a bit of the pressure off of me."

Ginny nodded, feeling secretly pleased that her older brother needed her and wanted her help.

"Gin," he called out to her as her hand was on the door. She turned around and looked at him.

"You said Malfoy is here?"

She nodded.

"Ask him to show you what's down the hall."

"Why?" Ginny asked, feeling suspicion rising in her chest. Charlie just shrugged and gave her a small smile. Tugging open the door, she walked out and quickly found the waiting room where Draco was idly flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

"Show me," Ginny said firmly and he looked at her. He knew Charlie would have seen it and said something, maybe not revealing everything but at least brought it to her attention.

He stood up, now in his robe and tossed the magazine onto the table, walked over to her, and in an unfamiliar public display of affection, he grabbed her hand and led her out the door and down the hall. He wordlessly led her through a set of double doors and into a visibly new section of the Baby Wing. The new carpet and paint smell were faint in the air and Ginny could barely hear the sound of a newborn crying. She looked around at the doors to patients rooms…there weren't many people back here; most of the rooms were small, yet clean and uninhabited. The ones that were taken had the doors closed with pink or blue ribbons hanging; most of them she noticed had two ribbons, some the same colors, some one of each. She saw one door that had two blue and one pink ribbon.

"Triplets; how hard that will be," Ginny said quietly and let her gaze run over the rest of the wing.

They walked quietly past a healers station and were only glanced upon. Draco took her to the end of the hall where there was a window to a nursery. Ginny could tell right away that this nursery was for the tiny babies, the multiples or the ones born with problems.

There were slatted shades drawn on the inside of the window, but she could see through a few of them. Men and women healers were milling about, moving things around, waving wands, looking up information in books, working all sorts of machines in the corner.

Draco had stopped behind her, was quiet, not saying anything. She was starting to wonder what this had to do with anything…maybe this is where her future nieces would end up and he wanted to show her this first? She turned towards him and as she did she saw a plaque on the wall next to the nursery window. He saw her look at it and began talking quietly before she could even ask what it said.

"My mother told me one time when I was about twelve, she wanted to have more children. My father was happy with a son but to stop her from talking incessantly about it, he finally agreed that having two children following in his footsteps would be more profitable than one," he leaned back against the wall.

"Apparently, as I was first told, my mother ran into some health problems and they never did have their second, and it devastated her. My father was very flippant about it which made her even more depressed and angry. After he died last year, she confided in me she always wanted to help those people that couldn't or needed help having babies and wanted me to see if we could set up an account to build a wing onto St. Mungo's. She and I spent the better part of my holiday meeting with banks, the Ministry and the hospital to set up the contracts, to go over wards and building plans. Once everything was approved, it didn't take long for the wing to be up and running. It just opened last week. It was all under wraps until we were sure that everything would work and all the contractual obligations had been fulfilled."

A moment of dead silence followed his speech as Ginny tried to read the plaque, but between the tears that were in her eyes and the general lightheadedness she was experiencing she couldn't concentrate on anything but the word "Malfoy" in gold lettering, on the back of a black plaque. She turned back and stared at one of the little babies through the slats, trying to envision the Draco she knew last year ever setting foot in a Muggle Bank; ever doing something like this and she now realized he was right--his father would be a highly pissed off wizard to see his money go to something good,something he thought so insignificant. She was so blown away she couldn't even formulate a response to the information he just told her.

A "Malfoy Wing". In the hospital. It had to do with babies. Malfoy's. Babies. Something she never ever connected.

A question popped into her mind and she asked it, still staring at the tiny sleeping infant just on the other side of the glass.

"Did you meet any patients while you were here?"

"No; I saw them in the halls when I would walk through though," he answered.

"You know my nieces will end up here being more than a month early," Ginny said softly, placing her hand against the glass as if to try and quiet the little baby on the other side who began crying.

"Most likely."

"So, where would they have gone if this wing wasn't here?" Ginny asked.

"They would have stayed in the Delivery area, but this area is specialized with healers trained in this type of care. There are Muggle machines as back up if magic doesn't work on an infant in distress, or a mother for that matter," Draco said knowingly, standing next to her now and frustrated not being able to read how she felt about the whole thing.

"Why?" Ginny asked and Draco looked at her questioningly. For the first time since she heard his explanation of his mother's project, she looked up at him. He saw her eyes shining with tears and she asked the question again. "Why did you do this? How could you all of a sudden change from being with a father and not caring about anyone else, to helping your mother build something that will potentially save many children's lives?"

Draco stared at her, knowing the answer, but not really wanting to tell her. He almost got the feeling she was probing his mind for an answer and he quickly looked away, shutting his mind off from her.

Ginny noticed his sudden mood swing and felt him shut her off, which made her wonder what had happened for him to readily accept his mother's ask for help to make her dream come true.

"Just tell me…please," Ginny said softly, walking away from the window and touching his back with her fingertips.

Slowly they walked back through the hall to the original waiting room which was now empty except for magazines and a snack bar. Draco sat down on a sofa, feeling Ginny sit next to him. He didn't sit back, instead he leaned forward, resting his forearms and elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. Ginny sat quietly, so much wanting to ask him again, but knew he was on the fence about telling her. She learned patience with him gets more information then trying to get him to tell you something on your time.

A minute turned into two, which turned into five. She stood up realizing she was hungry since she didn't finish breakfast. She went over to the snack bar and grabbed some biscuits and juice; knowing Draco wouldn't want any with whatever inner turmoil was going on.

Casually, she leaned against the counter and nibbled on the biscuit, only moving to the side to let a new father in to grab a snack.

She watched Draco, seeing him rotate his Slytherin ring around his finger as he thought…she began to wonder what she could do to help him, wanting to go over and put an arm around his shoulders.

She couldn't do that though. He would view that as pity or something close to it and wouldn't appreciate it, she knew that much. She wiped her hands on a napkin and went back to her place next to him on the couch. She picked up a "Witches Weekly" and flipped through it, only half reading the articles and flipping through the advertisements. Glancing up at the clock she saw only an hour had passed since she arrived and already it felt much longer…probably not as long for Charlie though.

"Have you ever been here? as a child I mean?" Draco asked quietly, startling Ginny who quietly answered, "No, I visited Fred and George when they each broke their arms; then when my father was here two years ago."

"It's a very frightening place really, especially when you don't know what is going on. The first time I was here, I was two years old and fell down the stairs, knocked myself out and my mother brought me here to make sure I hadn't cracked my skull. They kept me overnight supposedly, but I don't remember that part."

Ginny breathed very quietly, very shallowly wanting to hear about his childhood he had pretty much avoided during the whole five months they had been talking to each other.

"The first time I remember being here I was five; I didn't remember the reason for my visit, I just remember my arm hurting and having to drink that bloody Bone Regeneration Potion and screaming I didn't want too. My mother sat with me, calmly telling me I didn't have a choice, it wasn't my fault but I had to take it," Draco stayed staring at the floor, eyes burning a hole in the carpet as Ginny looked sideways at him.

"A year later I was back in here, this time after she found me unconscious in the dungeon my father had built below the manor. She said I had gone down there in search of my father, but when I didn't come back up for dinner, she became worried and went searching for me. I was here for a week before I woke up, not remembering anything except what I had to eat for breakfast earlier, before I went searching in the dungeons. These kinds of visits to 's went on for four years, until I was ten or so. Then," he shifted in his seat, now clasping his hands between his legs, still not looking at Ginny. "One day, I was practicing dueling with my father and he kept using spells that I had no idea how to deflect, trying to get me to block them. I told him I was done, I didn't want to practice anymore, and as soon as those words were out of my mouth, I realized I should have kept quiet. He got very angry, used some type of spell that I STILL don't know- which caused me to fall and cut my shoulder on some glass. I remember laying there, trying to get my breath and him yelling at me, then leaving. I knew I couldn't tell my mother, so I covered up the cut best I could and hid the bruises I had and made like a good boy and listened."

He paused for a moment as if fast-forwarding thoughts in his mind. By now, Ginny was staring at the vacant seat across from them, not even aware of the color or anything else but him and her.

"Then the following summer, right before Hogwarts, my mother saw us dueling yet again and saw him pushing me to the point where I just couldn't stand up to him anymore. I remember them yelling, her telling him to let me go; to go out and play. I heard him telling her I needed to learn to be tough as I was to be a Malfoy in Slytherin like so many ancestors before me. All I remember is rage! Mainly for him yelling at her like that so I went after my father and tackled him leaving both of us on the ground. You've seen him, Ginny, I wasn't a match for him and he just tossed me to the side breaking my arm and a few other bones I don't know the names of. My mother apparated us to St. Mungo's and I remember that visit. There was one healer who didn't treat me as a small child having been beaten, but as another patient. Asking me, instead of my mother questions, getting my take on the situation, seeing through my colorful tales of saying that I was practicing and fell, or I couldn't deflect a simple spell. It was at that moment I knew my father wasn't going to push me around anymore because someone other than my mother knew and someone must have said something to him because he never touched me again. But, I never stood up to him again, either, which suited him just fine. The healer that took care of me told me after looking through my records, all the previous times I had been in here were a direct result of my father," Draco took a deep breath and let it out.

"He used a memory charm to make me forget it was HIM that pushed me down the stairs for crying about something, it was HE who grabbed me so hard he broke my arm. The healer told me there were many times my mother came in unbeknownst to me, after I was asleep, for having stood up for me against my father."

Draco turned his head and saw Ginny sitting with her elbows on her knees, hands on her face still as a statue.

"I saw then for the first time what a mother's love will do and as I got older and was able to wrap my mind around what my parents relationship was like, how my mother kept quiet about was happening to her, I realized what a mother will do for her child. I couldn't admit that now to anyone, could I?" he asked sarcastically.

"It meant I would agree with Potter's mother; look what she did for him and he was only a bit over a year old! When my father died, my mother told me it was his fault she couldn't have anymore children, because of something he did to her…and she told me she wanted to build something where people who had trouble would turn to if they needed. I wanted to make that come true for her, for the parents out there who would do anything to have and to protect their child."

Draco felt the tension between them with what he had just shared. She was still sitting there still as a statue and he heard her take a deep breath while smoothing her hair back. She turned her head slowly to him, looked him right in the eye, having no idea what to say. 'I'm sorry' wouldn't cut it and erase everything that happened, so she just reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling him resist at first then slowly relax into her embrace.

"Why did your mother stay? Nowhere else to go?" Ginny asked softly, feeling him pull away as someone walked in and glanced over at them. He nodded and they silently watched the person sit across from them. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the waiting room and down the hall to the new wing; seeing an empty room he ducked into it and shut the door, casting them into dim light.

"She apparently tried to take me to Bellatrix's but my father went on a rampage. He would know wherever she went so there wasn't much use in trying, especially since she didn't have any use of his money to travel further with me," Draco answered leaning back against the wall, hands behind his back as he looked out the window near the vacant bed. Ginny wasn't sure what to do so she stood there, hands at her sides, staring at the floor trying to figure out something, anything to say and help take the pain away that seemed so evident to her.

"I wish I knew what to say," she said softly, scuffing her foot along the linoleum floor.

"Nothing needs to be said," he answered in a cold voice. She could tell he was mentally kicking himself for what he just revealed to her so she called upon her strength not to take the tone personally. "You have enough on your plate with Katharine and you didn't me to unload like-,"

"Stop it," Ginny said sharply taking a step forward, willing her voice to soften a bit, "You can't take it back, so don't apologize; it's not even your fault."

"So I've been told, but I still shouldn't have told you today of all days," he said a bit of anger in his voice.

"Why? I asked didn't I and you were being honest." Draco gave a little snort, which she responded with a dry, "What?"

"Nothing; I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell you then the whole story spilled out before I could even shut my mouth. Now, I feel pretty damn stupid for-,"

"Malfoy, stop it! You aren't-," Ginny began, her voice rising.

"Don't tell me what I can feel, _Weasley_-," Draco said mimicking her tone, "I had a weak moment-,"

"Weak moment?" Ginny exploded, then lowered her voice and at the same time she gave him a shove on his chest. "Weak moment? Actually opening up to me after _everything_ is a _weak moment_?" She felt anger rising and tried to push it down, telling herself he was just trying to rein in his feelings about reliving an unhappy childhood.

"I'm not one to unload like that, you should know," he began his voice still tight.

"I do know that which is why I thought this was an important step in…in…whatever the hell it is we have," she said in a low angry voice.

Draco didn't say anything and Ginny could feel angry tears in her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to keep her Weasley temper under control.

"If it was a weak moment, then I'll forget about it; I'll pretend I never heard it and we can go on with our lives of making fun of each other and hating each other. I do _not_ want to be someone's, _your_, 'weak moment'," Ginny fumed, then reached for the door handle, only to have Draco's foot stop the door from opening.

"Don't," he said in a voice she didn't recognize. Was going to explode in anger? She kept her eyes averted and her hand on the doorknob.

"What?" she asked wearily, wondering briefly if Charlie had thought to look for her yet. She felt his hand on her arm and let the doorknob drop out of her hand, turning to look at him. His face was shadowed but she could see his eyes shining brightly.

"Don't…leave," he whispered his voice catching. Masking her amazement, she thought she saw a tear run down his cheek. Immediately she threw her arms around him feeling guilty for unleashing her feelings on him when she should have been helping him.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered and she felt him holding her so tight she thought she might break in two.

She could tell he was struggling with emotions he hadn't felt since he was little and she wasn't sure if she could handle him crying but she wanted him to know she was there and to trust her.

"It's ok," she whispered by habit, rubbing his back and she felt him rearrange his arms so he had one across her shoulders and one across her waist, his face buried in her shoulder. Somehow, she got him to sink to the floor with her and she sat on her knees next to him, still holding him as he held her.

"I'm not leaving; I was being selfish and got angry which I had no right to do after what you'd told me," she said into his ear, feeling him grip her robes in his fists. Moving slowly, she untangled one arm and touched his cheek, stroking it softly. She felt him turn towards her slightly and she replaced her hand with her lips, kissing the corner of his mouth. Turning into her, Draco kissed her hard, hand pressing against her head so she couldn't move.

She knew he needed to try and regain control and if had to do it through her, then so be it. She still wasn't even sure if had been crying and brought her hand back to his cheek, thinking that at this moment she should tell him how she felt, that she loved him. He pulled away for a moment as he felt her pause in returning his demanding kiss.

"Do you trust me?" she asked shakily and she saw him stare at her like he didn't understand the question.

"What?" he was trying to clear his head and focus on what she just asked him.

"Do...you...trust…me?" she asked a bit slower, with more emotion than she wanted and when he gave a slight nod, she leaned forward and kissed him, softly feeling his hands run up under her arms and grip her shoulders with his palms against her shoulder blades. "I'll never hurt you, please know that; I'll never hate you either," she said against his lips, not feeling ready to declare her love for him in this situation; he might take it as pity, she felt.

"I'll take that," he whispered back, his voice steady and her heart broke for him. She could see how part of him was so hungry for someone, anyone to love the boy inside him--the one that could never do right in his father's eyes. She could also see the Malfoy part of him pushing it back, saying it wasn't something he needed to move on and live.

"Take all you want," she whispered back and felt him move so she was straddling and looking down at him, her thoughts on only him and his hands, running the length of her body. And that is when she knew…it all fell into place. He needed her to feel loved and the way he accomplished that was he needed to see he could please her; to him that was love. Somehow, she needed to show hi love could be emotional invisible and present all at once. But, she let him do what he needed to do, which for him was to please her, and when his mouth gently sucked a spot on her neck she flicked her hand towards the door, locking it so no one would walk in. When he heard that, he pushed on doing what he knew would make her cry his name into his shoulder.

-----------

Ginny and Draco finished lunch at the hospital when Charlie finally found them and gave them an update on Katharine, saying she was moving along nicely and if all went well, the babies would be born before dinner. Ginny could feel excitement and happiness welling up inside her that she was going to see her nieces and could hardly sit still.

She and Draco acted as if nothing happened by an unspoken agreement which was fine for the moment. Charlie had told Katharine Ginny was there and she said she wanted her to be there for the birth; not having any sisters of her own. This increased Ginny's excitement level so for the next hour she couldn't sit still, driving Draco crazy. He finally got her up and walking around the hospital to work off some nervous energy.

Draco marveled at how she could change gears so quickly from comforting him to bouncing off the walls with energy. He walked around with her, a bit quieter than usual and if she noticed she didn't say anything about it. Once in awhile she would stop and look at him like she was going to say something, but then she would turn away and not say what was on her mind. He didn't see pity in her eyes when she looked at him, a bit of sadness maybe, he knew she wanted to talk to him more about it, but with her brother about to become a father it wasn't the best time.

Around three in the afternoon a healer came out and called Ginny. With a quick hand squeeze to Draco she hurried out of the waiting room around the corner and down the hall to her sister in law's room.

Over and hour later, Ginny came tearing around the corner running straight into Draco, who had heard the cries of more than one baby down the hall. She wrapped her arms around him and in between tears of joy she said she got to see her two healthy nieces and had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. They were going to take them down to the special care nursery to evaluate them then bring them back after Katharine was cleaned up and rested.

"You should probably let your brother know then right?" Draco produced a piece of parchment and a quill. Smiling gratefully she quickly scribbled a note:

"Uncle Ron,

Your presence is requested by your nieces **Jillian Katharine** and **Cassandra Lauren**; born today at 4:10 and 4:24 pm. All are doing well, so please come and bring everyone! Charlie wants to show off his little girls!

Your favorite sister, Ginny"

After finding an owl to take it to Hogwarts she paced the lobby while Draco went to find something to eat. It wasn't 45 minutes later when her friends and brother floo'd into the lobby. She launched herself at Ron telling him how cute they were, that she just greeted mum and dad and they were on their way up there to see everyone. She pulled Hermione back and gave her a brief overview of the Malfoy Wing watching Hermione's face register surprise. However, before she could ask any more questions they were upon the nursery where Harry was staring in to the window at two small infants lying next to each other.

"Babies are that small?" Harry asked, not having really seen newborns before.

"They're twins so they are smaller, but generally they all look like that," Hermione said her eyes taking in the three other babies, all boys spread throughout the older Nursery.

"Katharine did great," Molly said quietly, holding Ron's arm. "Charlie too, and Ginny was even there."

"You were?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time. Ginny nodded and pushed her hair back.

"It was the most brilliant thing I've ever seen," Ginny could feel the tears of joy threatening to spill. "I just can't explain…," she started again then went quiet and shook her head. Hermione placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug.

"Well, congratulations Uncle Ron," Harry said quietly, turning from the girls. It was the quiet tone that interested Ginny. She looked over at him and suddenly remembered Hermione's miscarriage. She had been so wrapped up in her excitement she never thought to think of what this would do to her two friends. How would Harry and Hermione react? Hermione seemed fine, her usual knowledgeable self; Harry seemed a bit lost though.

"Yeah, thanks. We were really THAT small?" Ron asked shaking his head in amazement as his brother came into view with a healer. They waved to Charlie who waved back and smiled, looking very tired but very happy.

Molly nodded and smiled, then turned towards Arthur coming down the hall, before she answered him.

"Ron you were the biggest, but Fred and George were the same size as these little ones."

Ginny saw that Charlie and the healer were getting ready to take the babies back to Katharine, and beckoned for her friends to follow them around the corner to her room.

"Are you sure we aren't going to bother her?" Harry asked, feeling Hermione slip her hand through his.

"No, she is so excited and Charlie wanted you all to see them. Their friends from work are coming tomorrow. Just family today."

Ginny waved to Draco coming down the hall and he caught up with them, handing Ginny a coffee.

"So, this is why you weren't in DADA," Harry reasoned and Draco nodded, blowing on his coffee.

"Someone had to keep her," he nodded at Ginny, "in line. She was bouncing off the walls."

"I'm excited!" Ginny protested and Draco agreed with her. "Come on, come in with me," she laid a hand on his arm.

"You go ahead, I'll wait," he offered. Molly tutted and agreed with Ginny, before moving across the hall to talk to her husband.

"No, they won't mind. You waited all day, time to see the end result!" Ginny said firmly and saw Draco's eyes move to Ron as if seeking permission.

They stopped outside her door, hearing other babies cry and the murmur of people talking. Ron jerked his head toward the door, eyes on Draco, and opened it for everyone, walking in after everyone filed past him.

Katharine beamed at them and received hugs and congratulations from the trio, but no sooner had everyone found a seat then Charlie came wheeling the babies in and placing them next to the bed.

"Wash your hands, if you plan on holding them," Charlie warned and Hermione was the first one to the sink, dragging Harry behind her as he protested he didn't need to hold them.

"Yea, you do. They need to know their Uncle Harry." Charlie said as Harry shook his hand.

Ginny stood away from Draco watching how Hermione took Cassandra, the quiet baby and sat with her in the rocker. She hoped that her friends could handle it and caught Ron's eye as he was handed Jillian, who took one look at him and screamed, causing the new parents to laugh and talk about writing that one down in the baby book…the baby book Hermione had never had a chance to think about.

Ginny stayed still next to Draco, watching Hermione intently as she handed the sleeping bundle to Harry who took her awkwardly.

Neither Harry nor Hermione was aware their friends were watching them.

Katharine smiled at Charlie, thinking that Harry and Hermione were sharing a special moment, thinking about their future family. With two dark heads bent over a little baby no one could see their faces. But Ginny and Ron knew what was going through their heads and they looked at each other. Ginny walked over and touched her nieces head, then gave her brother a sad little smile whose attention was diverted by Jillian stretching and pushing against the blanket she was swaddled in.

Ginny met Draco's gaze from near the sink and walked over to him, feeling excited and sad all at the same time. Draco laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him wondering why she got quiet all of a sudden.

As she rested her head on his chest, only vaguely aware that this was the first time she had been this intimate with him in public, his gaze rested on Harry and Hermione in the corner, under the window.

If Ginny had been standing next to the rocking chair she would have seen a life defining moment. Hermione reaching up and touching Harry's face as he peeled his gaze away from the sleeping baby and looked at his fiancée; tears in his eyes and his voice failing him for a moment. The pain is real, but so is the happiness that his best friend now has an addition to their family. He saw how Hermione had known exactly how to pick her up, hold her and the look that came across her face as her finger was trapped inside Cassandra's incredibly tiny fingers. Closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hermione's he took a deep breath and whispered he needed to take a walk. Nodding her understanding she took Cassandra carefully from him, and made her way towards Ginny who turned around in Draco's embrace.

"Harry needs to walk," was all Hermione said and swiftly Ginny took Cassandra, blinking back tears, thinking of what her friends had gone through and at this perfect little face in her arms. Turning towards Draco she nodded to his arms which were crossed on his chest.

"You should hold her," Ginny whispered, not trusting her voice. He was about to protest when he caught the same look in her eyes as in Hermione's. Briefly wondering what was going on, he held out his arms like she told him to and she placed her neice into them, watching him shift her carefully until they were both comfortable. Ginny glanced at her brother who had handed a fussy Jillian back to Charlie. He was sitting in the rocker recently vacated by Harry and was staring out the window, an unreadable expression on his face. Charlie and Katharine seemed oblivious to the sad mood that swept down, then slowly moved away.

Ginny turned back towards Draco who was staring at her and her hazel eyes locked with his.

"You never told me they would be so small," he said softly, breaking his gaze and looking down at Cassandra who was now awake and looking intently at him.

"You never asked." Ginny smiled and leaned over to get a look at her niece's eyes. They were deep, deep blue and had the almond shape of Katharine's side of the family. "Most babies are born with blue eyes, did you know that?" Ginny ran a hand over Cassandra's head, who opened her mouth and turned towards the sound of Ginny's voice.

"No, I didn't," his voice sounded odd, an octave lower than usual. The typical neutral expression covered his face, but he was looking down at Ginny with a glint in his icy blue eyes that seemed to represent he was absorbing everything around him; said and not said.

"What?" she asked quietly and he shook his head, jumping a bit as Cassandra let out a squeak. Ginny let out a small laugh and took her from him, handing her to Charlie who said it was probably feeding time.

"I'm leaving!" Ron jumped up, hearing that. Katharine laughed, then clutched her stomach wincing.

"They will be bottle fed, Ron…don't worry," Katharine giggled at the look on his face, then turned towards the door as Fred and George came piling in. After a few handshakes, hellos and goodbyes, Ron, Ginny and Draco made their way out of the room and into the hall.

"I'll see if I can find them," Ron said quietly to Ginny who nodded, then received a hug from her mum and dad again, before they followed Fred and George into the room.

Ginny's eyes sought out Draco who was leaning against the wall watching her with that intense stare, starting to make her feel nervous. Letting his hands drop from the rail behind him, he held out his hand, which she came over and took, needing some strength.

Ginny, feeling her energy fade away quickly, let him lead her back to the waiting room where they found Harry holding Hermione in his lap and Ron sitting next to him, obviously conversing about something. Draco steered Ginny towards the opposite corner to a sofa where they sat down, holding hands, not saying anything at all.

Across the room, Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and clamored off his lap.

"Sure you're going to be alright?" Ron asked Harry, concerned about how quiet he had become. Not being able to help it, Harry let out a big sigh.

"Yea, I'm fine. I never really thought of what…of what…," he looked to Hermione for help.

"I don't think he realized that there was a tiny human being at the end of the road we started out on."

She met Ron's eyes and he reached over and took her hand, squeezed it lightly then let go.

"Me neither, really," he admitted, then lapsed into silence.

"I like how they have red hair."

Harry actually smiled, "Another set of Weasley twins for Hogwarts; Filch better watch out."

Hermione let out a laugh, echoing off the walls and the three started trading stories back and forth remembering Fred and George's antics years ago. Hermione looked across the room seeing Ginny leaning against Draco, her eyes closed and Draco looking at Hermione.

Even though he was looking right at her, his face was unreadable and she got the strangest sensation that he was reading her mind…a thought and a feeling of sympathy firmly attached to the image of him streaked to the front of her thoughts. Realizing what had just happened, she flushed and looked down uncomfortably, wondering why he had never guessed before now.

She glanced up at him again, saw him looking down at Ginny asleep on his shoulder then back up, catching her eyes again; she gave him a small smile, somehow knowing, about her and Harry's baby, that never made it this far, would stay with him and not be shared.


	16. Chapter 16

Declarations

Ron's surprise visit from Samantha went so well that weekend, he asked her to marry him that afternoon. Hermione and Ginny cried and Harry actually hugged Ron. They had decided to floo to his parents back at The Burrow to share the news that a Muggle would be joining their family, much to Arthur Weasley's joy.

As Ron and Samantha shared the news and stayed overnight at The Burrow, also making a visit to Ron's nieces in the hospital, Ginny was stuck in the Common Room still catching up on work she missed on Thursday. She could hear Harry and Hermione quietly laughing, then nothing at all as they had a bit of fun on the couch.

As Ginny's quill scratched over her parchment, she heard the happy couple take off laughing up the stairs while Hermione reprimanded Harry about cold hands.

'No doubt they are going to have some fun,' Ginny thought to herself. Her roommates had asked her the other day if she knew anything about Harry Potter's sex life causing Ginny to blush furiously. She and Hermione had talked a bit about it at Christmas time, but she wasn't going to go around telling her friends that Hermione said it was amazing. She knew Hermione wouldn't do that to her, if she ever managed to reach that landmark in her life.

It was deadly quiet with her best friend upstairs, her brother gone and many other students studying in the library or the Room of Requirement Hermione had charmed into becoming a study area for people who wanted complete silence.

As Ginny was toiling away over her homework, Draco was in his common room conversing with Blaise, Nott and Goyle, well aware of Pansy hanging on his every word as she pretended to do homework in the corner. A first year came up to Draco silently handing him an envelope and when he actually gave her a small smile, she blushed and ran away.

He opened it and saw it was from Dumbledore asking if he wasn't busy, could he meet the headmaster in his office? The password was "sugar cookies". Draco told his fellow Slytherin's he'd be back in a few and walked out not giving Pansy a second look as he walked by her to the door.

A few minutes later he was upstairs, sitting in a straight backed chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. After asking how his NEWT studies were going, Dumbledore cut right to the point, knowing Draco wasn't one for formalities.

"The rumor that Professor Snape had decided to retire is true; so as of July 1st of this year, he will not be a teacher at Hogwarts."

Draco wondered what his Head of House was going to do, but didn't voice his question. He sat quietly looking at Dumbledore waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"After meeting with him at length this past weekend we have decided to offer you the position of Potions Teacher starting September 1st."

Draco was truly speechless and his jaw must have dropped an inch or so because Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm not joking. But there are a few considerations to be thought upon. First," Dumbledore stood up and a calendar appeared in front of him, suspended in air.

"You would need to stay here after you finished, being trained by Severus all through the summer. This will include a trip to Africa, I believe, where there are many different types of plants that need to be gathered for OWL and NEWT level potions classes. You will be learning, practicing and traveling throughout the summer. Secondly, if you accept you need to be accessible to us, as you would be Head of Slytherin House so you might want to think about taking up residence in Hogsmeade or even in one of the flats Hogwarts has in one of the areas of this castle."

Dumbledore walked around to the front of his desk and sat on it, looking at Draco Malfoy. For a moment they just looked at each other.

"And?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows, knowing that there had to be more, thinking he knew what it was going to be.

"Thirdly, Draco, is the rule we have about students and teachers. We've never had a problem, but the rule still exists. I gather you know what I am referring to?" he saw Draco give a slight nod.

"I don't know how serious your relationship is between you and Miss Weasley, but come next year she WILL be one of your students, and having your relationship out in the open would not be a good example to portray."

Draco nodded a bit absentmindedly trying to work out in his mind how he was going to tell Ginny about this and wondering what her reaction would be. Dumbledore must have known what he was feeling because he continued.

"What you do off the grounds as long as it's legal in the Wizarding world is your business; as long as it doesn't portray Hogwarts negatively you can live as you please. But if you are still in a relationship as of September first, you will have to figure out a way to remove yourself from that part of your life, be a teacher and a role model on the grounds. Do you have any other questions?"

Draco shook his head then nodded.

"When do you need a decision by?"

"The end of April," Dumbledore straightened up and looked at his student standing across from him.

"Things have a way of working out," he offered casually as advice. Draco bid him goodnight, thanked him and made his way back downstairs, trying to gather his thoughts around him.

As he approached The Fat Lady he paused wondering what Ginny was doing. Getting the sense that she was alone, he used his Head Boy authority and ducked into the portrait, under the scrutinizing gaze of a certain want-to-be-an-opera-singer portrait.

Draco saw Ginny at the table, her head down to her work, seeing no one else was around he snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

Dropping her quill she sat straight up, a bit of a smirk on her lips.

"How many times have I told you to not do that, Dean!"

"Very funny, Weasley," Ginny turned towards Draco and grinned at him. His hands rested on her shoulders and he glanced around at the deserted Common Room.

"How did the surprise birthday gift go?"

"Well… great, I'm suspecting, since he was upstairs with her for awhile, they got engaged and now they are at my house, and Harry just chased Hermione up to her room. She has a thing for Quidditch Robes I think."

"Hmmm…really? Do all girls?" He sat next to her, forcing her to shift sideways to talk to him. Ginny remembered seeing him at the last match against Hufflepuff and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh, I think most of them, yes."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her then changed the subject.

"I just received some interesting news, or rather I should say an interesting proposition."

"Really? From whom about what?" Ginny could see a slight smile play at his mouth, which for him meant he was immensely pleased.

"Dumbledore called me into his office to confirm that Professor Snape was indeed retiring and it seems that he, Snape, asked Dumbledore to replace him with me."

Ginny stared at him, not being able to grasp what he just said.

"So, I said I would like to think about it; if I said "yes" it would make me your Potions teacher for next year," Draco looked at her, just staring at him.

"Bloody hell, you would be a great Potions Teacher," Ginny shook her head a bit as if to clear it. "Wait, did I just hear you right? that you would be MY teacher next year?"

He nodded and Ginny felt her heart sink a bit. He could sense her hesitancy on the last thing she had repeated back to him.

"I know," was all he said and Ginny took a deep breath and let it out. He was getting good at reading her, whether it was always Legilimens or not, it helped she didn't have to voice her thoughts aloud all the time.

"Besides getting my mother's thoughts about teaching, which is something I never really thought about until an hour ago, I wanted to hear yours," he touched her knee lightly to get her attention, she lifted her head and looked at him, smiling.

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity for you and you would be foolish not to take it," Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Draco rolled his eyes at the pat, generic answer, then squeezed her hand.

"You do understand my hesitation don't you?" Draco asked his thoughts out in the open for her to read as she met his eyes.

"I do; I know Dumbledore, the Heads of Houses and everyone else frowns upon teachers and students being involved…though when was the last time that happened?" Ginny mused, thinking of the age of the teachers at Hogwarts. Draco shrugged and looked at her.

"I have until the end of April to decide."

Ginny nodded, getting the feeling that slowly her life was beginning to take a new road with everything that had happened in the past few months. She put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, feeling a headache coming on.

"Also," he said quietly and she dropped her hand to look at him, "For July and August I would need to come back here and take a few courses, travel and learn some things from Professor Snape. A crash course of sorts." Ginny closed her eyes, feeling that his life might be moving in a different direction too, just not the same one as hers.

"Ok, but it's early March so we can deal with the summer later. I think you should talk to your mother about the teaching position and I think you should take it because you would be great," she forced herself to smile then an image popped into her head, "Then you could tutor me, _privately _of course."

Draco threw back his head and laughed, a sound she loved to hear since it didn't happen very often.

"For a fee _of course_," he leaned in smiling and she met him half way, letting her hand rest on his shoulder, the one with the scar and he pulled away as if sensing something.

"I can tell you really want to talk about…that," Draco said, referring to how he got his scar.

He pulled away and studied her. Ginny pressed her lips together and nodded slightly.

"I don't need to now, whenever you want too," she said softly studying him back. His eyes searched hers and Ginny returned his stare not quite sure what he was looking for inside her head, but suddenly he stood up and nodded towards the portrait. Ginny packed up her school bag and followed him down the hall, down the stairs to the dungeons. Muttering a password, he opened the door and held it for her and she walked in, seeing Blaise half asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. Pansy glaring at her from a table to her left.

"Hello, Pansy," Ginny said and smiled at her, but didn't stay to hear the comment as Draco touched her back and led her down a hall to his room.

This time, Ginny got a better look at his room as he turned on the lights and she dropped her books next to the door. She was glad she had her sketch book in there and she crouched down next to it as Draco lit a fire. Straightening up she held her sketchbook in her hands, against her chest, walked over to the sofa in front of the fire and sat herself down. As he turned around from the fire she held out her book to him a bit nervous about some of the pictures and remarks she had made in there.

He silently took it from her and sat down next to her opening to the first page.

The first picture was the one she saw in her dreams of her brothers in their Quidditch gear. She usually didn't draw in any order. Whatever page she happened to open to, that is where she started drawing. Some were finished, some only a few squiggly lines.

She threw off her shoes and tucked her long legs under her, laying her head on his shoulder watching him study each picture. He came to the one she drew of Harry about two years ago, but didn't say anything moving on through pictures of the castle, a picture she drew of the Gryffindor Sword, then to the picture of him under the tree which she had finished the night her nieces were born. He paused here and she could see his eyes roaming over the whole picture, seeing the date she started at the bottom…before they were even somewhat friendly and yet she still left out Pansy. When he turned to the next page he gave a small smile and tilted it towards her. She glanced at it; it was the one mental picture she took of him sleeping with his arms under the pillow.

"What made you draw this?" he asked and he felt her shrug.

"It seemed to be the real you; it just struck me that's all." She saw him find a blank page and he held it out to her.

"Can you draw yourself?" he asked and Ginny sat up.

"What? Me? Why?" she asked, never thinking she needed to draw herself.

"I think I would rather like to see a picture of you sleeping," he said suggestively.

"Draco, for a very smart wizard you have to realize I can't see myself sleeping, how would I draw that?" She took the book from his hands and set it in her lap.

"I'll describe it; trust me it's up here, my Sleepy Ginny picture," he tapped his head and Ginny felt herself grow warm wondering how often he thought of that picture. Being back in his room for only the second time made her feel giddy remembering what had happened here last time…something that hadn't been repeated yet.

"Hmmm," Ginny thought, "Well…I could try, but you need to know I hate drawing myself. I tried once years ago and it didn't work very well."

She accio'd her pencils and waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

For the next hour she let him guide her with his words. Hair a bit longer there, or a bit softer of a line on her cheek. By the time she was finished she hardly recognized the person on the picture.

"Are you sure that isn't someone else?" Ginny asked lightly, handing him the picture. He studied it.

"No, it's you. Not as good as the real thing, but it's definitely you," he put it on the table and turned to her.

"That's the first time I let anyone tell me what to draw," Ginny said thoughtfully. "So, you better hang onto it; might be worth some money someday," she joked.

"Don't worry; maybe I could get Pansy all mad and leave it out for her to find," he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Just me being in here with you behind a closed door is making her mad."

"True…so before you burst, ask me the questions you have," Draco said watching her set her book on the table.

"I don't really have any questions," Ginny hedged. "I just see how that made you, you…that's all."

"Your life was very opposite of mine, you must have some questions," Draco asked surprised and she shook her head.

"I think I finally know you, which is what I've…what I've wanted," she said, fiddling with her drawstring on her pants. He reached over and stilled her hand; she was realizing fidgeting bothered him.

"What you've wanted? Do you really think you know me?" he asked intensely, and Ginny nodded timidly at first.

"I think I do. I know you don't mourn your father and feel freer now that he is gone," she said then when he didn't stop her she plugged on, "I know you feel you should protect your mum and give her what she would like because your father never did. I know it's hard for you to love anyone especially emotionally, and when you do, it scares you."

Draco stood up and put the picture of her in a dresser drawer. Something made her follow, stilling his movements when she laid a hand on his back.

"Whatever happened you can't change; I'm here if you need to talk or help you deal with the past if that's something you need to do."

Her heart was thumping loudly at her declarations…why wasn't it easy to just tell him she loved him and wanted to help? The time was getting closer for her to tell, she could feel it.

He turned and felt her arms circle around his waist, her head on his chest and he wondered why she was still here.

After everything he, and his family, had done to her and her family; after all the arguments, hexes and words that had been exchanged her first five years, what happened for him to suddenly connect with her on a level he never knew existed? He really thought his whole outburst that day in the hospital was going to drive her away…it almost had until he stopped her, which was totally against his nature to admit he needed someone. Tightening his arms around her he breathed in the smell of Ginny…which he suddenly realized was the same smell from that damn potion from last year…the one which was supposed to be your true love. He certainly wasn't thinking of her like that back then and it made him wonder if his brain was years ahead of him with knowing what he needed.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't take it to mean in his room.

She was quiet for a moment then began speaking, her voice muffled against his arm, her arms rearranging themselves behind him.

"You mean after everything we did to each other the past few years, your mood swings and family life were supposed to scare me away? Not much scares me, and I think after your father passed, I saw the real Malfoy was struggling to come out and I liked seeing an inkling of him every so often, which eventually grew into seeing more of him than the Draco of the past. I liked how you let that side show with me more and more and…I'm sure there are other things too," Ginny said nervously, waiting for him to call her on it.

"Like what? Money?"

"No, money doesn't matter," Ginny answered before the word finished coming out of his mouth. She pulled away and looked up at him. "You know that, or you should by now."

He nodded and searched her hazel eyes, then let them travel around her freckled face and knew she wanted to say something but wasn't really sure what it was. She kept that thought buried deep and he couldn't read it on her face.

"Then tell me. The real reason; I can see you have one but I don't know what it is and I'm not a very patient person," he ran his fingers across her cheek, enjoying the way she leaned into it. She forced herself to keep her eyes on him, forced herself to push down the nervous feelings that were making her feel sick to her stomach for what she was about to say. She needed him to believe it and she reached a shaking hand up to his neck and pulled him down to her so she could feel his breath against her mouth.

"You really don't know?" she asked forcing herself to look into his eyes so close to hers, she could see specks of color, different shades of blue around his pupils.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't," he responded feeling the need to whisper.

"Because...," she tightened her hand on his neck a bit, "because I love you," she whispered back and right there thought she would faint, feeling the blood roaring in her ears. She had no idea what he was going to do and for a minute he stared at her, and she saw the shock in his eyes. She would bet all her galleons he had maybe heard that twice in his life, from his mother when he was an infant, then probably never since then.

Ginny then felt the need to add as her promise, "I don't say things I don't mean."

And that is when his arms picked her up and laid her on the bed, his mouth moving against hers and she responded leaning in closer, moving her lips to his ear, producing a slight shiver from him. She whispered so softly he could barely hear her over the crackling of the fire.

"I do, Draco. I do love you and whether or not you love me doesn't bother me at the moment. I just want you to know there is someone out there who loves you, who can say it, who can show it…even if we never make it further than we are now--even if we go our separate ways next year just know that I do," she couldn't believe she actually said those words and wondered where they came from. He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her neck, making her shiver which encouraged him to continue, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and placing a warm hand inside, tentatively feeling her shoulders, fluttering down under her neck and she arched against him as he skimmed her breasts. Fumbling with his shirt and buttons she managed to get some undone and placed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart beating under her fingers when someone knocked, hard, on the door.

Groaning, Draco pulled back and without releasing his arms, yelled, "What?"

"The Head Boy is needed for some second year scuffle," Pansy's sarcastic voice came through the door faintly. Sighing, Draco untangled himself went to the door opened it and then began buttoning up his shirt as Ginny managed to finish hers before he opened the door. Ginny sat up relaxed on the bed as Pansy stared at her, then at Draco buttoning his shirt.

"So sorry to disturb you but there are hexes flying every where upstairs. Thought you should check it out since it's the boy's dormitory," she said coldly and Draco nodded.

"I have to go anyway," Ginny started and Draco turned to her when grabbing his robes.

"Stay. I'll be back," he said and Ginny nodded, making sure Pansy saw her stretch out on his bed, feeling a small bit of joy at the expression that passed over her face. Draco walked out slamming the door behind him.

Ginny took this time to really let her gaze roam the room. He didn't have many personal effects. Whether it was just Draco's way or because Slytherins' were like that she didn't know. She saw a few text books on his desk, his bag resting next to it, the door to the bathroom was open and it looked neat and tidy. His dresser had few personal affects…a wallet, some change, a replica of his Quidditch broom, a few extra quills. Not much to speak of she thought. She turned onto her side, loving the feel of the pillow and the soft comforter and figured she would close her eyes and wait for him to return.

She didn't hear him come back in almost slamming the door behind him before he caught sight of her curled up on his bed, facing the door obviously asleep. Quietly he shut it, hung up his robe and changed into his typical pajama bottoms.

She never felt him sit next to her, on the edge of the bed as he watched her sleep.

She never felt him gently tuck her red hair behind her ear, though she stirred slightly but then settled down.

She never felt him get up, walk to the other side and slide under the covers, gently managing to get her under them too. As if knowing he was there she did turn over and he quickly tucked his arm under her neck, drew her to him so could feel her breathe against his neck.

She snuggled into him, draping one arm across his waist as he ran his fingers through her hair. She moved her head a bit to get comfortable on his shoulder and said sleepily, "I love you," and Draco paused his fingers that were combing through her hair.

She never heard him answer, "me too," as quietly as she had said it and he was glad, because just saying it out loud felt foreign to him and he KNEW once he did say it the reaction from her would be very interesting indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

Decisions, Decisions

The next morning rose with a snowy sky, howling winds and cold temperatures, causing many students to stay nestled in their warm beds well beyond the usual time for a Sunday morning. Ginny was still sound asleep curled up on her side, shirt untucked and hair splayed all over the pillow. Draco woke first; he was the kind of person who woke up early but didn't like to get out of bed right away unless there was an emergency. He felt Ginny's body pressed into his realizing he must have had curled around her at night, seeking warmth in the chilly room. He used a wordless spell to get the fire started again so he didn't wake up Ginny.

As he lay there, listening to her even breathing, he flexed his fingers that were dangling against her stomach and feeling her hand curl around his, he thought about what would happen IF he took the Potions position.

He would see her when he finished on June 30th; then maybe again on July 3rd when her brother and Fleur's wedding would be. She had mentioned she would like him to come, but he would wait until the groom said something or a magical invitation turned up in his room. He knew the whole student body would be at Harry and Hermione's wedding on July 31st, so that would be almost a month he would have been traveling and learning. Then he wouldn't have a chance to see her until she sat in the Great Hall the first day of school. He knew he wouldn't have a problem reverting back to his old self and treating her like the student she would be…but could he do it for an extended period of time? And most of all…

Would she accept it?

For awhile he had no doubt she would be fine with it. But from September to June? For five days a week they would have to act like teacher-student. Then maybe on the weekends she could visit him wherever he happened to be; but he knew the demands of NEWTs and with the number she was taking, how would she even find the time to play Quidditch?

'Oh, Merlin', Draco thought to himself, 'this means Head of the Slytherin House too and the team.' He gently freed his hand and raised it to his eyes pressing his fingers against them wondering how he could balance everything. He was going to have to talk to Ginny, his mother too since she would see him even less, he was sure.

His mind wandered back to last Friday's Chess Match where Ginny took up her usual spot next to him and thought about how he felt when her hand would touch his knee as she was leaning behind him talking to someone. He actually was learning to like these accidental touches and he found the more time he spent with her, the more he just wanted to keep a hand on her to see if she was really there WITH him not some mirage he conjured up because he was hallucinating.

He felt Ginny move. Stretching her legs until they hit his, her foot found its way between his and she sleepily sighed into the pillow. Clumsily, she reached up and brushed hair away from her face, then let her hand fall back to where his was resting on her bare stomach, breathing remaining even.

He heard the wind rattling down the fireplace chimney making the fire crackle loudly and he wondered briefly his parents ever had moments like this. Just watching the other one sleep, all comfortable and relaxed--but as soon as he thought it, he dismissed it almost laughing aloud. Something he couldn't see his father doing and right now, his father was turning over in the cemetery down the hill from Malfoy Manor seeing his son curled up next to a Weasley thinking about a possible future with her.

Startled from her sleep Ginny suddenly turned over onto her back and glanced at him for a minute confused. He smiled at her and a look of recognition dawned on her face and she smiled back.

"You should have sent me back to the tower," she said her voice husky with sleep, taking note his hand was still settled on her bare stomach, she didn't make a move to pull down her shirt or push his hand away.

"Why? You were very comfortable; plus it was freezing in here so why would I want to send away my own personal heater?" Draco said gently and Ginny appraised him curiously for a second.

"How long have you been awake?" she lay her hand on top of his and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, she ran her hand up and down his forearm enjoying the smooth muscles and soft hair beneath her palm.

"Awhile," he answered, feeling the warmth of her hand skim over his arm sending chills to his spine. Ginny felt him tighten his grip around her and she began massaging his arm, slowly.

"What were you thinking about?"

Draco paused then realized he was going to have to tell her; he never laid around idly, not thinking; something was always going through his head.

"The teaching position and us," he said truthfully and felt her pause the wonderful movements she was making; he slid his arm all the way around her so her hand skimmed up above his elbow and reflexively she squeezed his bicep.

"What about that?" she asked her hand now following a slow path to his shoulder, making him forget what she just asked him.

"Ok, Ginny, I have got to say if you keep doing that I won't remember anything," he said sensuously, feeling her hand come up to his neck and stop. A little smile played on her face as she stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"Tease," he growled and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"Tell me first," she gave a small laugh as he sighed and sank back onto the pillow, removing his arm and not touching her at all. Ginny turned onto her side and looked at him; he clasped his hands behind his head, feeling the warmth of the fire slowly fill the room.

"I came to the conclusion that if I take this, we would probably see each other at least once over the summer, at Potter's wedding. Then when school starts we have to play student-teacher and that requires us to act like none of this exists; except for maybe an occasional weekend, holiday etcetera and to act like that for a whole school year will not be easy," he turned his head and locked eyes with her.

"So, then if I hear you correctly, you want what we have right now to continue but we'll have to put it on hold for 99% of the school year," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Well, what about the students that come back and know we've been together my 6th year? Aren't they going to tease, talk and all that?"

Draco mulled that over, staring at the ceiling once again.

"Probably," he said slowly. "So…we can either do that whole secret relationship thing and act civil towards each other in public or just ignore that and make sure they don't have anything to talk about while school is in session."

They were both quiet and he felt Ginny's hand lay lightly on his chest.

"This is ultimately up to you and it sounds to me as if you want to take the job," Ginny propped her head up on her hand and looked at him sideways. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"I have until April, the end of April, to decide. I don't need to make a decision now," he said almost to himself.

"True, that's true," Ginny said taking in his profile and then taking her hand off his chest, she waved it in front of his face. He turned to look at her.

"You are pretty far away; what are you thinking about now?" Ginny asked watching him shake his head slightly.

Sliding over she felt him reach pull her up until she was looking down at him, seeing many different emotions in his eyes as she rested on top of him.

"You know what?" Ginny asked and Draco smiled, "What?"

"I think you are thinking to much at the moment," and with that she leaned down and didn't need to urge him to respond to her kiss, feeling his hands run down the length of her body, pulling her closer and any thinking was discouraged until someone rapped on the door again. This time a male voice saying that he was needed for some scuffle between the two second year boys yet again. Ginny smiled as he threw back the sheets, cursing and threw on his robe over his pajama bottoms, he pointed at her and she gave him a wave, snuggling down under the covers waiting for him to come back.

She listened to the wind whooshing down the chimney and was so warm under the covers she drifted off again, her body aching for Draco to come back and finished what he started.

* * *

Ginny never got to have her moment alone with Draco, when he returned he said he had to take the two boys to Professor Snape's office and talk about detention. Ginny had gotten everything together for herself, kissed him and headed back to her common room via the floo since it was so cold in the castle.

One interesting fact she learned on Sunday, while talking to Hermione and Harry, Professor Sunnyvale was indeed not coming back as the DADA teacher. Professor Dumbledore had called a meeting and offered the position to Harry Potter, who was so shocked he was speechless. He wanted to talk it over with Hermione but the prospect was very appealing to him. Ginny had told them about Draco, shaking her head thinking that two important men in her life would be her teachers if they took the job. After Draco heard about Potter being offered the DADA position he seemed to not stress out so much about him being the youngest teacher at Hogwarts if he accepted Professor Snape's post.

The rest of the month went by in a haze that for her and Draco, never getting very far in talking, people always interrupting. Students were getting cabin fever being stuck inside and many of the Prefects, Ginny included, and Draco and Hermione had their hands full pulling apart scuffles, removing various banned Whizarding Wheezes from students and then having their own studies on top of everything else.

The only time Ginny felt she saw Draco was during the Chess Matches, which still turned out to be draws. The anticipated Ravenclaw Quidditch match was upon them and Ginny was looking forward to playing against Draco for the Cup if they won this game. Harry's Aunt and Cousin had taken advantage of the open invitation and had arrived for the match.

Leaving a bit early for the match with plans on stretching and tending to her broom, she felt Draco pull up next to her half way down to the changing rooms.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked looking behind her.

"I'm finished breakfast and I saw you headed down early, so I thought I would catch up, get a good seat. You?" he felt her tuck her maroon arm through his and anyone who saw them would see that they made a very striking pair walking down the path in contrasting robes.

"Stretch a bit, tend to my broom…fun stuff you know," Ginny said pausing by their changing room. Draco paused then leaned in to kiss her then registered surprise as she stepped back.

"Last time you did that, I was crap out there the whole practice; let's save it for when the game is over, " Ginny kissed him on his cheek, then hugged him, surprised at how strongly he returned her hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he pulled back a bit and looked at her. "What are you doing after the match?"

"Visiting my nieces; they are a month old now," Ginny looked at him, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I would if I could but I have to do rounds tonight," he said apologetically, then dropped his arms as he heard voices up the path. "Good luck in the match," he winked at her and headed into the Pitch where a few students were already seated.

Ginny set out the materials to service her broom and finished quickly. Her fellow Chasers arrived and she helped them get supplies ready when Harry came in obviously in thought and walked right into her as she was putting on her protective gear.

"Sorry, Ginny," Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Can I run this play by you I just thought of?"

She nodded and set the guards down, secretly pleased the captain of the team wanted to ask her advice about something. He guided her to a corner and sat next to her, explaining the thoughts going through his head. He could hear the crowd noise steadily getting louder as he finished talking with Ginny; he gathered everyone around, aware the Ron ran in at the last possible minute and glared at him for being late.

Harry assembled his team, gave a quick pep talk and they filed out onto the field, hearing the usual cheers and boos. Harry's trained eye scanned the stadium and was amazed to see his Aunt and Dudley sitting near Professor Snape. He nudged Ron and Ginny and nodded up to the stands to where they were sitting. Ron raised his eyebrows but they were interrupted by Madam Hooch blowing her whistle to get the teams together. Ginny trotted over to Ron and told him to stay in his position; jabbing his chest with each word.

Draco saw the exchange and actually smiled, shaking his head as Ron shoved her leaving Ginny glaring at her brother.

The game was one of the cleaner ones Gryffindor played and one of the easiest ones. For some reason, Ravenclaw just couldn't pull it together and after two hours, Harry managed to find the snitch, sealing a win and the chance to win the Cup in May. Ginny flew great, Ron made some awesome saves and everyone else performed flawlessly like they had at practice and Harry couldn't have been prouder. He told his team how he felt as they assembled on the pitch below as the crowd thinned out.

Harry looked up as Ginny gave him a quick hug and saw Draco walking across the pitch with Professor Snape, his aunt, his cousin and Hermione with Samantha trailing behind, heads close in conversation.

Harry released Ginny and she turned around, obviously surprised to see this group walking towards them. Ron moved in behind them, holding out his hand to Samantha as she walked around Harry, squeezing his arm and then hugging Ron.

Ginny went and stood next to Ron, still not feeling very comfortable around Dudley from the way he was looking at her. Her eyes met Draco's and he kept his face passive, but she saw him squint slightly at her.

"Well, Potter, one more game for you, Weasley and Malfoy here then, isn't it?" Professor Snape asked lightly.

"Looks that way," Harry said just as lightly, receiving a death glare from Snape, "SIR," he added with emphasis, not in the mood for Snape to ruin a perfectly great day.

"Your aunt asked to see you so I thought I would bring her down here; she also asked to meet your….friends," Snape added, his voice sounding angry when saying "friends."

"No problem," Harry said, feeling Hermione come to stand next to him. "Thank you for showing them down here."

Professor Snape inclined his head slightly towards Harry, gave Draco his typical, "Malfoy," in the way of greeting and turned and walked quickly off the pitch. Ron stared after him.

"I don't think he has ever volunteered to bring anyone anywhere," he said quietly so Harry could hear him. Harry nodded slightly, and then turned his attention to his aunt and cousin. He noticed that Dudley was now staring up at the rings, obviously trying to see how tall they were, then turned around to get a view of the stands. His Aunt looked thinner, if possible than the last time he saw her and she gazed at him thoughtfully.

Ginny wondered why his Aunt looked so sad; she was acting very differently from all the times she had seen them on the platform at the end of the school year.

"I hear now you will play for the Cup?" Aunt Petunia asked taking a few steps to stand in front of Harry, who nodded.

"We'll be playing Slytherin; his team," Harry nodded towards Draco who was standing there coolly a few feet away from Ginny.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Harry said by way of introduction.

"You know Hermione," Harry put an arm around her and saw Petunia give her a slight smile. He could feel Hermione grip the back of his robes with her hand.

"Ron Weasley is behind me with Samantha…she's Hermione's cousin and Ron's new fiancée; and this is Ginny, Ron's younger sister…she is a year behind us," Harry laid a friendly hand on Ginny's shoulder and saw Draco look at him strangely. Ignoring him, Harry saw her gaze swing to Ginny and study her for a moment. Ginny returned Petunia's gaze coolly wondering what she was thinking.

"Nice to meet all of you," Petunia said softly. Harry then suggested that they head back towards the school and the group began walking out of the Pitch, ducking into the changing rooms then quickly making their way out to Petunia and Dudley who were waiting.

Ginny stayed behind, unlacing her guards and a bit unnerved at how Petunia stared at her like she knew her. Her teammates left and she heard the door bang shut with the last of them. She sat on the bench for a moment enjoying the silence and letting her thoughts stray to seeing her nieces, wondering how April snuck up on her, what she was going to do for Easter, wondering what it would be like to play Slytherin for the House Cup now that she was with Draco. Shaking her head, she stood up with a sigh, climbed up on the bench and placed her Chaser Guards on the top shelf so no one would take her favorite pair. She turned as the door opened and saw Draco walking in, alone.

"Do you always stand on furniture?" he asked amused, looking up at her. Ginny turned back around and placed her last guard on the pile.

"It's my secret hiding place," she joked then turned back around and looked down at him. "Hmm…I like being taller than you," playfully she rapped him on the head. His face came to her stomach as she stood there.

"I'm still stronger," Draco said and grabbed her around the waist, letting her slide down in his arms a bit. Ginny laughed and placed her arms around his shoulders as he held her so their faces were level.

"You can put me down now," she said and he shook his head, tightening his grip around her and she saw him studying her. Feeling like she was going to fall, she hooked her legs behind his and wondered what he was going to say.

"You know, I think I like you in Quidditch Robes," he said before claiming her lips. Ginny's body realized how long it had been since she had been alone with him way before her brain realized anyone could walk in.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter, and felt him back her up against the lockers, one arm under her bum supporting her, the other running through her hair. Forgetting everything and melting into his touch she pushed herself closer while pulling the laces on her robes to let her legs wrap around him better.

Her robes finally unlaced she moved into him and felt his hand trail down her side and leave her breathless as it brushed across the top of her Quidditch pants. She whispered his name, letting her hand run through his hair and felt him respond by backing her up harder against the lockers, his free hand running along the under part of her thigh and found it's a way THERE, causing Ginny to cry out as he gently touched her where her legs parted and wrapped around him. She couldn't help it; she rocked against him, arms tight as a vise around his shoulders and through the haze of currents running through her she felt him rock his hips against hers…that combination of his hands stroking and his hips moving threw her over the edge. His lips crushed hers, muffling her cries and her hands dug hard into his shoulders, legs gripping around his waist. She heard his breathing quicken and as she felt that knot release herself throughout her whole body she arched back, head touching the lockers and not caring who heard, yelled out his name in between pants. Draco buried his face in her neck, moaned and murmured her name as they slowly stilled their bodies. She slumped against him…the only sound was heavy breathing and two people gulping in air.

Opening her eyes Ginny saw her guards on the floor among other Quidditch items and for some reason it struck her as funny. Wiggling down and standing on shaky legs, she pointed over Draco's shoulder as he pulled away. Quickly Ginny drew out her wand and moved everything back where it was, then laid her head against his chest.

"I love Quidditch," Ginny sighed and heard a hum in Draco's chest as he agreed with her.

"This is the best part of the game," he agreed then pulled away to lace up her robes. She stood there and let him finish dressing her, loving the fact that he moved slowly, touching her and kissing her as he did so making her go weak kneed again.

"You played a great game," he said as he kissed her ear after finishing her laces.

"You too," Ginny said coyly and after helping him arrange his robes and making sure everything else was cleaned up they headed out together and up to the castle for lunch, where they would part for the day. Each a little happier and relaxed not worrying that Draco had three weeks to give his decision to Professor Dumbledore.

------------

Ginny visited her nieces with their red hair and dark eyes like their mother. Easter came and went with sweets appearing in everyone's dorms and the students began trickling outside to study or relax with the warmer weather.

Early May arrived, the promise of Spring was among the campus and with it, the decision had been made to hire Harry Potter for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teaching Position and Draco Malfoy for the Potions Teaching Position.

A quiet time had been established as NEWTs drew closer for the 7th years and they often found themselves studying in small groups spread throughout the castle. Hermione had taken advantage of the Room of Requirement and made it into a comfortable study room with bookshelves along each wall. It was open to anyone who wanted to seriously study, on their own and those interested were told how to. It was open to only 5th and 7th years and to any house; Hermione was not about to discriminate.

It was here on a Thursday evening Hermione was studying along with two girls from Hufflepuff and a boy from Ravenclaw; all spread out throughout the room, absorbed in their studying. A charm had been placed on the door so it wouldn't disrupt the students with the squeaking sound of opening and closing.

Her fiancée and teammates were out practicing for the upcoming House Cup but that thought was far from Hermione's mind as she made notes in the margin of her Arithmancy book. She was studying the formulas over and over when she felt someone slide into the chair next to her. Looking up she was surprised to see Draco sitting two feet away from her. She really hadn't really conversed with him since that moment in the hospital in March and was wary of what he wanted now. Looking up she silently asked 'What' a bit bothered he had interrupted her studying.

"I have a question and seeing as you are Ginny's best friend I thought you might be able to shed the light on the subject," he said very quietly.

Hermione stayed quiet, hearing the word "Ginny" fall off his lips, like he didn't even have to think twice about it now. She was still waiting for him to say her first name like Ginny said he had at lunch in January. For some reason, Draco calling ALL of them, at least the girls, but their first names would prove to her that he was viewing himself as equal or at least on a friendly basis with them.

"I want to buy her a gift, not your usual Art supplies or article of clothing, but I am coming up blank."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't think you need to buy her anything; she isn't the type of girl who needs to be taken care of."

Draco nodded in agreement, and then rested both arms on the table, still turned towards her. "I know that; I just want to give her something for the end of the year, to…," he gave a small shrug and closed his eyes for a moment. Hermione knew what he was going to say and she touched his arm as he looked at her.

"Don't buy her anything; not yet. Think of something else, something that can't be wrapped up in pretty paper; something she knows comes from here," she surprised him by jabbing his chest, "not your wallet."

Draco appraised her for a moment and nodded again. Glancing down at his books he looked back at her.

"Do you mind if I study here? Astronomy exam."

"Feel free. No falling asleep and snoring loudly though," Hermione turned back towards her notes and they were soon absorbed in their respective textbooks only partly aware at this time last year, neither of them would have been caught dead sitting next to one another.

As a break from all the studying and stress, a decision was made by Harry to continue the Friday Night Chess Match where bets had been made, but not voiced to anyone. Ron hadn't even told Harry what his idea was for Draco and Draco wouldn't tell Ginny anything.

If Harry had to guess, he would say the whole school had turned out for this Chess Match. The teachers didn't even leave the head table as dinner magically disappeared and Knights Wizarding Chess was set up in the middle of the room. Ron and Draco actually shook hands before sitting down and setting up their pieces.

Ginny sat next to Draco, trying to learn the game from him and Ron thinking maybe one day she would be talented enough to play a good game with her brother. Every so often she would feel Draco's hand on her knee as he watched Ron plan and make is move and she would cover his hand with hers, relishing in any physical contact she could get from him knowing the summer was going to be long--as was next year. Rumors were still flying about Ginny and Draco…no one having seen any more public display's of affection since that one time in the main hall.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, watching the game as intently as everyone else. The Great Hall was silent as a tomb except for the occasionally scratch of a chair or cough as people jostled for position or left and came back. Professor Snape and McGonagall had made their rounds quietly appraising the board every so often.

As everyone sat there, well into the second hour Harry could see an opening for Ron and knew Ron saw it too…he felt Ron jiggling his leg under the table and without thinking he reached over and clamped his hand down on Ron's knee. Ron looked up, raised an eyebrow at him and Harry quickly removed his hand, but the message had been sent. They both saw a possible way to beat Draco, if he didn't see it first.

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's back knowing something was up but didn't ask. She felt the tension drain out of Harry as Draco covered the move both he and Ron saw and they settled back down to watch.

For the next half hour, Ron was watching Draco carefully, knowing something was off and he couldn't place his finger on it.

Ron glanced up after Draco made his move minutes later, and saw him looking at Ginny who was turned around talking quietly to Parvati behind her.

Ron gently moved the piece he had been guarding.

Draco turned back to the board, without thinking slid a piece up and over, causing Ron to look down his eyes wide. Everyone, including Ginny, heard Harry breathe in sharply…


	18. Chapter 18

We Hold These Truths...

"Checkmate," Ron said quietly not believing what was about to happen. Draco let his gaze roam across the board and without a second thought, knocked his King down a split second before the Gryffindor side erupted into cheers. Ron sat there staring at Draco, then felt Harry clap him on the shoulder. Over Harry's head Ron saw Hermione looking at him strangely; then his attention was diverted when Ginny, smiling and not upset in the least, asked Ron what his part of the bet was. Ron turned towards Draco, who was still sitting.

"I have to go tell Dumbledore because I need his help. Hold on," Ron said and with another odd look that only Hermione caught, he made his way through the crowd up to the head table.

He wasn't gone but a few minutes when, along with Harry he made his way back to the table.

"So, what embarrassing idea have you concocted for me?" Draco asked, standing up when he heard an excited murmur run through the crowd. Ginny craned her neck to see what the noise was about.

"Oh, I think you know…," Ron said, and Ginny walked around the table with Draco and they stood next to Ron.

The students parted leaving a pathway towards the front of the room where the heads of houses were staring down at something while Dumbledore stood quietly to the side.

Hermione let out an involuntary gasp when she saw a black, grand piano in the corner, conjured up by Dumbledore. Even Draco paused for a moment, taking in the beauty of the instrument. Ginny grabbed his arm and felt his hand come up and touch hers. She was scared, excited and nervous for him all at once. She turned, stood up and whispered into his ear.

"Good luck," she said. Draco squeezed her hand and made his way to the bench, very calmly, reverting into his controlled self. By now, the Professors had come down to watch, surprise on their face, even on Professor Snape's which Ginny had to admit was amusing to see.

Harry stood next to Hermione to the side of the piano and on the other side of him was Ginny, looking almost terrified for Draco. Ron stood next to her followed by Luna and Neville. Tom, Susan, Blaise and Maggie curved around behind Draco as he sat down. They made up the first row of students who formed a curved line around them, encircling the piano.

Draco turned around and his eyes sought out Hermione's and rested there for a second before moving past Harry to Ginny and he said so softly, "For Ginny," that the row behind Harry started nudging him asking him what Draco had said. Ginny started and roughly grabbed her brother's arm; Draco turned back around and from the first keys his fingers touched, had the entire school watching him in utter silence.

Hermione had never heard Draco play and now realized what Ginny was talking about at Christmas time. He played with so much emotion that Hermione was sure that the real Draco was somewhere else at the moment, probably pointing and rolling around on the floor laughing at this stranger playing the piano.

As the notes slowly built and found their way around the room they caused many people's eyes to widen and tears to appear in Professor McGonagall's eyes. Hermione saw Ginny under her brother's arm, her head leaning against Ron as she watched Draco intently.

Hermione reached for Harry's hand and felt the music enter her heart and she looked up at Harry who was shell shocked as Draco's fingers pounded out the keys, then in one swift movement sent soft notes flying around them.

Harry turned towards Hermione and met her gaze…she smiled at him and he hugged her looking over her head seeing Professor Snape sitting down in a chair his head bent towards Professor McGonagall.

Neville was holding Luna who for once was speechless and was staring straight at Draco's hands moving up and down the key's, the notes getting louder and the tempo increasing as he put his whole body into the song that many people had never heard, save Hermione.

Ginny leaned heavily against Ron as she blocked everything out of her mind, her eyes glued to Draco, tears in the corners but too stunned to even wipe them away. Her heart was in her throat, her legs shaking as she knew what this song meant a gift from him to her; one she would always remember and treasure. Her tears spilled over as she watched his hands, not missing a note.

Suddenly, the tempo changed and became slow, thoughtful and soft again, then the final chord was struck, soft and resonating in the silence of the great hall. Hermione swore she heard sniffs behind her and saw Ginny staring in disbelief as Ron practically held her up.

Shaking, Ginny's clung to her brother, tears in her eyes as people began asking her what song it was. She had no idea and just shook her head at them.

Turning from his seat, the crowd erupted into applause, followed by whistles and shouts. Professor McGonagall had a tissue up to her eyes; Professor Dumbledore looked very proud and was smiling widely. Professor Snape looked as if he had been petrified.

Ginny saw Draco stand up and his eyes met hers. Not breaking his gaze, went straight over to Ginny, pulled her to him and kissed her right there in front of her brother, in front of the entire school. Ginny let out a sob and he drew back, a finger lightly wiping a tear away. She could hear many hollers, yelling, and an occasional, "I told you!" from one student to another.

Draco pulled away from a crying Ginny but kept his arm around her shoulders, as students came up saying how wonderful it was combined with how surprised they were. He shook people's hands and even got a hug from a few girls, which seemed to totally throw him. Ginny excused herself to go visit Moaning Myrtle, not being able to control the tears flowing down her face, reliving that he played that for her and had just kissed her in front of the whole school!

Draco's eyes scanned the room trying to get away from the crowds of students and the strange look Snape was giving him. Spotting Harry and Hermione near the wall, he made his way over there and cleared his throat, interrupting them in the middle of a nice snog.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly having forgotten they were kissing with the whole school watching.

"Visiting Moaning Myrtle at the moment," Draco had his hands in his pockets and his gaze settled on Harry.

"That was amazing," Harry said not caring that it was Malfoy, a Slytherin he was talking to. "If you had done that last year I would have to make fun of you, but this year...I have to give you credit."

"Thanks, I think," Draco nodded at him and turned to Hermione. He mentally took a deep breath and said softly, "Thanks for the idea Hermione, I think it went over well," and with that he continued down the path between the two tables, still receiving kudos from students of all houses.

"He just called you 'Hermione'." Harry stared in the direction that Draco had been walking.

"Yes, he sure did."

"It was your idea? I don't understand." Harry asked turning to look at Hermione, but she was staring at the piano.

Hermione knew now Draco lost on purpose. This was his gift to Ginny, and Hermione understood Ron also knew Draco lost on purpose. She hoped he wouldn't say anything; this would make a great story to surprise Ginny with one day, when the time was right.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I think we should head upstairs and DISCUSS some more plans for the wedding," Hermione said in a low voice and Harry understanding that tone, grabbed her hand and pulled her out and up the stairs.

As Hermione was taking Harry upstairs, Draco managed to untangle himself from some seventh year Hufflepuff who was saying she loved his song, and made it to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom as Ginny came out.

"You ok?" Draco asked and she smiled up at him, not quite sure what to say never having anyone do anything so much larger than life for her before. Standing there staring at him, Ginny felt warm air rush by her face and noticed someone had opened the window, letting in the warm May breeze. She smelled the sweet aroma of flowers and decided a walk would be nice. She wanted to get away from the students and teachers that would probably come and find them soon.

"Fancy a walk?" Ginny asked quietly and Draco nodded.

Holding the door for her they stepped outside to a full moon illuminating the grounds, making the trees look like three dimensional shadows and causing the lake to shine like a pensieve. Taking her hand, he led her down the stairs and towards the pitch, following the path reflecting the moon's light.

"That was beautiful; I really am speechless," Ginny said shyly, trying to sort out the multitude of feelings that were flying through her. She could feel some thought or feeling emitting from Draco and it was confusing her as to what it was. Draco didn't say anything; he just squeezed her hand as they walked slowly past the changing rooms. Letting Draco guide her Ginny followed him into the Pitch and around the corner to one of the stands, where he stopped in the shadows.

"What was the name of that song?" Ginny asked.

"Pachelbel's Canon in D," Draco answered and he turned towards her, taking her other hand.

"Well, I liked it; loved it in fact," Ginny said feeling his hands squeeze hers and she swore she felt a tremor in them. He took a step towards her so they could see each others faces in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you did, because…," he began and paused, trying to calm his nerves and wondered why he was doing this to himself. He now remembered why he didn't like getting emotional because you couldn't control the way it made you feel and react inside. He heard Ginny make a noise urging him to continue and he looked down at her and looked intently into her eyes.

"Because I love you Ginny," he said so earnestly Ginny almost stumbled to the ground right there. She said the first thing that came to her mind as she felt him squeeze her hands hard, as if asking for the courage to continue.

"What?"

She heard him take a deep breath, "I love you. I have thought about everything we have gone through and realized this summer and next year will be hard, especially your seventh year and I don't know how to make it any easier on you. There will be times where we won't even get beyond a "Hello" and we will definitely not be able to attend the Yule Ball together and to help you through that, I just want you to know I love you. I have never felt this way for anyone else, ever and I can't imagine feeling it for anyone but you."

Ginny pulled her hands from his as they flew up to her mouth trying to take in everything he had just said. A few heartbeats later she launched herself at him almost knocking him down and at the same time she reached up and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had. Hands grabbing his sweatshirt and pulling him to her, then cupping his face in her hands, she pulled back feeling his hands press into her back so she wouldn't fall over. She removed a hand to wipe the tears falling down her face again.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess; I'm overwhelmed I guess," Ginny wiped her other cheek and felt his hand come up and cup her face.

"We're both a mess…a Weasley and a Malfoy together; who would have thought that would ever happen?" he asked.

"Certainly not me," Ginny gave a small a laugh, "But we are a mess."

"Then, we will just have to untangle the mess and make it work," he said seriously and touched his lips to hers, loving her little gasp and the taste of mint from the candy she had been eating during the match.

"We should probably go back," Ginny said breathlessly as he pulled back to breathe.

"You're right. We should," he sighed in agreement and together they walked up the path, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

The next day Ginny woke up and stared at her ceiling, Draco's words playing over and over in her head. Sh felt like she was falling head over heels in love again, acting shy, not being able to meet his eyes for very long until she started blushing; a whole new level had been reached and she wondered if this is was far as they could go given the circumstances coming their way.

'Of course', she thought staring at the ceiling, 'I could sleep with him; that would bump it up a notch!' But Ginny had made a promise to herself to try and wait until she was 17; Merlin knows she wanted to be 17 now, but that wasn't happening until August 11th, and she and Draco hadn't even really talked about it; each knew the other was a virgin but that was about the extent of the knowledge that had been shared.

'But, if we don't do it now while school is still in session, when will we? I'll be almost 18 by the time we could do anything especially if we have to be careful next year,' sighing Ginny sat up and looked around at her sleeping friends. Susan's bed was empty and she was in the shower.

Realizing she needed to eat before Quidditch practice, she quickly got up, used the bathroom and got dressed for practice, then headed down to the Great Hall.

Her team was huddled together at the Gryffindor Table looking very sleepy; sliding in next to Harry she helped herself to some eggs and bacon.

"You seem very chipper this morning," Harry appraised her, spooning more sugar onto his cornflakes.

"Maybe I am," Ginny said slyly.

"And why would that be? Anything to do with yesterday's piano performance?" Ron asked grumpily clearly not a morning person.

Ginny shrugged and took a bite of her bacon keeping her eyes level with Ron.

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Ron asked pointedly and Harry's fork clattered to his plate.

"Ron!" Harry reprimanded as Dean and the rest of the team looked up.

"You know what Ron, I would have told you if you didn't automatically jump to that conclusion; now you will never know," Ginny said angrily and looked down at her plate.

Ron glared at her and Ginny angrily moved eggs around on her plate. Harry could feel the anger radiating off Ginny and didn't want her to make a scene with Ron.

"Well," Harry said thinking of something else to talk about, "Hermione and I decided to have Neville and Bill in the wedding, Ginny, with your brother as the best man."

"Who is on Hermione's side besides me and Samantha?" Ginny asked still not looking up.

"Luna, she asked her the other day," Harry said and Ginny nodded.

"Also, that song Draco played last night…," Harry stopped suddenly and stared at Ron who in turn was staring at him.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said quietly and Ginny looked up confused.

"I said "Draco" didn't I?" Harry said sounding amused.

"Yes, you did," Dean mumbled next to Ron through a mouthful of toast.

"Huh," Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head, "Well anyway, we are using that song he played as our wedding song."

"You'll have to tell him," Ginny said to Harry meeting his eyes.

"I told him I liked it last night; he actually said Hermione's first name last night too," Harry mused and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, that Chess game was strange," Ron said half to himself letting out a loud burp and then high fiving Dean for it.

"Why?" Ginny asked then kicked herself for asking him; she was supposed to be mad at him.

"I don't know; seems like he wasn't really concentrating," Ron hedged, not really wanting to come right out and say Draco lost on purpose. Harry knew more than Ron did but wasn't going to offer any explanation of the conversation between Hermione and Draco. "I guess now you can snog in public since everyone knows."

"We could have before if we wanted to, Ron. We just don't like to make a spectacle of ourselves," her eyes flicked to Dean thinking of him and Lavender but he was busy eating.

"And snogging in front of the whole school_ isn't_?" Ron asked. Exasperated, Ginny stood up, throwing her fork and napkin down and walked out, leaving everyone but Ron staring after her.

Ginny angrily yanked open the door feeling the cool morning air envelop her.

'Why does he have to be such a git,' Ginny thought to herself as she walked quickly down to the pitch, wanting to just fly by herself for a bit. 'I know he doesn't really like him, but to say things like that…what the hell is his problem?' Ginny opened the door to the changing room forcefully and saw Draco inside cleaning up from their early morning practice.

For a moment Ginny just stopped and stared and he looked at her surprised to see her so early. His surprise quickly turned into concern as he saw how angry she was.

"Sorry, I thought you all were done," Ginny said curtly walking in and letting the door close behind her.

"You look really angry," Draco took in her flushed face, her flashing hazel eyes, the set of her jaw and the tension that ran through her body.

"Ron."

"Ahh, I see," Draco put the last trunk of Quidditch balls in the corner with a wave of his wand.

"I mean where does he get off telling me how to run my life?" Ginny grabbed a school broom, forgetting to go back up to her room and get hers.

"I'm going to go fly. I didn't mean to unload on you," Ginny shut the locker that held the brooms, spun around and headed towards the door, but Draco was blocking it.

"You can't go out there angry because then you'll just take it out on him during practice; I'm not carrying your brother to the hospital wing," he said wisely. Ginny stopped and rested her forehead on her broom stick.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you hate Ron?" Ginny asked softly.

"Hate? I don't think I can say that I do especially since I am going out with his younger sister," Draco said carefully.

"I just wish I could make everyone happy," Ginny thought aloud and felt Draco take her into his arms. She thought about Ron being all mad, how Bill agreed to invite Draco to their wedding as her mother seemed of two minds about it, Pansy was giving her more dark meaningful looks than ever after last night, and try as she might she couldn't get her latest Potion to work either.

"Well, you can't," Draco answered and felt Ginny sigh into his chest. "Why don't you go fly and let off some steam? I need to go shower, study and then head to my mother's for some paperwork."

"Yeah, ok," Ginny said making no move to remove her arms from around his waist.

"Did you want to come with me?"

"Where? Your house?" Ginny asked pulling back and seeing him nod. The thought of seeing where he grew up sounded very exciting to her.

"I think I would if you don't think your mother would mind; I would love to get out of here for awhile," Ginny pulled back, remembering her rule about kissing him before a practice.

"She won't mind at all. I'll meet you by the dungeons before lunch?" He handed her the school broom and she nodded, smiling.

"See you then," she walked outside with him and he squeezed her shoulder and headed up to the castle.

* * *

From Dumbledore's office they side along apparated to Wiltshire, England where The Malfoy's lived.

Malfoy Manor as it turns out was nothing what Ginny expected and it totally blew her mind.

She expected something dark, huge, grey clouds hanging over the manor and inside endless corridors lit by torches.

But what she got was a large house, with a tower on one side, both made out of light colored stone; a gorgeous stained glass window of the Slytherin crest above the front double doors. There were trees in the back, a large sloping hill from the road up to the house and down each side. Along the side at the bottom of the hill to the right was a small cemetery surrounded by a wrought iron fence.

Rose bushes adorned the sides of the walkway and scattered in between them were small flowers that Ginny didn't know the names of, but they were lending a sweet smell to the air as she walked up the brick path lagging behind Draco out of both nerves and generally curious about her surroundings.

He stopped at the front door and turned seeing her looking at the roses.

"Are you going to stop and smell the roses or come in?" he asked beckoning her to his side.

Ginny trotted up next to him and felt him take her hand as he led her inside the house. She didn't mean to let the gasp come out, but it did.

Marble floors stretched out ahead, to the left and to the right, stopping at a staircase that curved up to the second level. There were columns on each side of her rising up to the ceiling on either side of the stained glass.

Off to the right was a library and fireplace, she couldn't see what was behind the doors to the left, but straight ahead was a hallway with a large window at the end. She realized the whole first floor of her house could fit into the foyer of black and white marble.

Looking up she saw intricate designs on the ceiling and a gorgeous chandelier with candles, hundreds of them magically lit.

She let him lead her back the hallway, their shoes echoing off the walls. Portraits hailed Draco and called out to him, but he ignored them and Ginny barely got a glimpse of them as they walked by. She could hear music coming from the last room on the right and when Draco pushed open the door she was introduced to Narcissa Malfoy playing the piano, then stopping in the middle and looking up.

"Draco! And you brought Ginny, how wonderful," she stood up and seemed to glide over, shaking Ginny's hand warmly and getting a warm but short hug from Draco.

"Hullo, mum. How are you?" Draco asked, noticing she looked a little happier than when he left in January.

"I am wonderful. Just got back the other day from touring Africa. I wanted to see where you would be going with Severus. Dreadfully hot down there I am afraid," Mrs. Malfoy gestured them to the sofa tucked in the corner and Ginny let her gaze run around the room, taken over by a gigantic white grand piano, there were shelves on either side of a window with books and piano music; there was a fireplace opposite from the piano, a few comfortable chairs and an interesting looking rug in the middle…an expensive looking rug as Ginny looked at it, vaguely aware of Draco and his mother talking about the hospital.

"So Ginny, how are the last months of school going?" Mrs. Malfoy pulled Ginny's attention away from the rug.

"It's going well; just studying and getting ready for the last Quidditch match," Ginny replied, clasping her hands between her knees. She still felt nervous around his mother and even more so in this beautiful, rich house…or mansion actually.

"You'll be playing Draco's team then?" here eyes shifted from Draco to Ginny.

"Afraid so," Draco answered, setting his hand on Ginny's knee and watching his mother.

"I'll be chaser though, so I don't see him much. He and Harry can duel it out over the pitch," Ginny said, smiling at him then looked at his mother who had a small smile on her face.

"So, tell me…what do you think of my son teaching next year? You'll be his student after all."

Ginny wasn't sure how to answer and thought for a minute feeling Draco lightly squeeze her knee. She hesitantly placed her hand on his, knowing his mother was watching.

"I know he will be a great Potions teacher; it will be strange to be in his class but I'll also be in Harry's DADA class to, so my year will definitely be interesting," Ginny said carefully.

"I'm sure it won't be easy. Will you still play Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded then realized that they didn't come here to talk about her.

"You two can go ahead and do your paperwork; don't mind me," Ginny removed her hand from Draco's but he left his on her knee, squeezing like he was holding an egg, she knew his mother couldn't see but she could sure feel it. She moved her arms, making sure she elbowed him at the same time and he just raised his eyebrows at her. Ginny loved little private, flirty moments like this and committed each one to memory, dreading when they would end next year.

"Let's go get some lunch, then Ginny can wander around while we sign paper after paper," Mrs. Malfoy said, getting up and leading them to the kitchen which was across from the library. A fancy meal was set out on the table, pretty much ensuring that anyone who walked in would find something that they liked in the grouping on the table.

During lunch they made simple conversation, hearing about Narcissa's trip to America and Africa.

She relayed one or two funny stories about Draco from his childhood; the one about Draco waving his mother's wand about when he was a toddler and he accidentally set fire to a bush outside. Ginny laughed and saw Draco roll his eyes, which made her laugh even more…which of course egged his mother on about the time he had a temper tantrum and was so angry he magically moved a vase off the table which, when it smashed, scared him and he started crying, forgetting what he was mad about.

After lunch, Ginny left them to their paper work and wandered freely through the library looking at the many Dark Arts books that lined the walls, the black leather chairs and expensive looking vases that lined the table under the window.

She quietly walked down the hall seeing a dining room, the music room and an office all on the first floor.

Pausing by the beautifully carved staircase, made out of a wood she had never seen she wondered if she should go up; she really wanted to find Draco's room. Thinking maybe she would wait a bit, she walked back down the hall and into the music room taking note of the classical music on the piano and in the shelves.

She ran a finger along some of the titles then let it drop to her side. That unavoidable feeling of wanting to go upstairs and see if she could find his room was heavy in her chest, it was if the room was pulling her, so she walked past the kitchen, hearing distant voices talking but not being able to make out the words. Quietly, almost guiltily she climbed up the stairs, staring at the pictures of ancestors that adorned the walls, feeling the smooth polished wood beneath her left hand. Many portraits were napping but some were watching her as she walked by, not saying anything which she was happy about. Pausing at the top of the stairs she couldn't decide whether to go left or right so she picked the one with the least number of doors, the right side where most of the doors stood open, her heart beating fast as if she was doing something wrong and was worried she would get caught.

She had permission to wander around and there weren't any servants in sight. 'Why am I so nervous'? Ginny thought to herself, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She stared at a picture next to the first door; a family one with a young, squirming Draco on his mother's lap…he looked about three and was very cute with that familiar intense look. Seeing Lucius standing behind them, she felt a rush of anger towards him and glared at him long and hard until her eyes hurt. Taking another step forward, she slowly peeked in the first room at the top of the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Loving You

The first room upstairs was obviously a guest room, neutral colors, nice furniture and a nice view of the lawn; the next door was a bathroom, then another bedroom done in blue's. Double doors opposite the bathroom caught her attention.

Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and pushed it open, knowing immediately it was his room just by the smell. She stepped inside and immediately was surrounded by quiet. His carpet was a deep, plush cream color and she took another step inside, seeing a large bed with a black comforter and mahogany colored headboard. Matching nightstands on either side of the bed held some pictures.

She went over and looked at them in turn; Quidditch team photo from Hogwarts and on the other side was a portrait of his Grandfather Malfoy that died of Dragon Pox.

Straightening up she saw a few pictures on the wall…one was of Puddlemere a very good professional Quidditch team and she couldn't help but smile, thinking of Ron and his poor Canons. Hearing the door click behind her she turned around and saw Draco leaning against his doors.

"I see you found my room."

Ginny blushed and looked out the window to the side of his bed.

"I'm sorry; I finished looking around downstairs, do you mind?" Ginny asked.

"No, I knew you'd be up here," he walked over to his window and looked out at the back, into the trees.

"I like it; very quiet." Ginny walked around the bed and looked out the window with him. "Did you finish what you needed for the hospital?"

"All done; my mother went to deliver them in person. I told her we would stay for dinner if she delivered the papers today, so we don't have to worry about them. She's going to have tea with the director, so she should be home in about two hours."

Ginny nodded, now realizing she was alone in his house with him and the thought sent her heart racing up to her throat.

"You're the first person outside of my family to be up here."

"Ever?" Ginny said but it came out as a whisper.

Draco gave a curt nod.

"Do you want me to leave? I don't want to invade-," Ginny began moving from the window but he reached out and stopped her.

"You're fine," Draco said and seeing the look on her face he pulled her to him, "Really."

"Ok," Ginny breathed before his lips brushed hers as if testing that it was ok for him to kiss her in his room.

She answered by running her hands up his chest over the dark purple shirt she liked so much and kissed him back feeling him walk her back to the bed guiding her onto it, backwards, as she pulling him with her. Immediately, she was enveloped into the softness of the bed as Draco lay next to her, their lips still clinging together as he cupped her face. She felt her heart race and goose bumps raise on her arms as he ran his hand down her shoulder, touching her hand, threading her fingers through his. She tugged and he moved until he was resting on top of her, removing his hand and running it through the hair he loved, letting it slowly cascade through his fingers.

They laid there for awhile, slowly kissing, hands exploring gently until he shifted their warm bodies around so he bore her weight. As she looked at him, eyes burning with emotion, her face slightly pink, full lips parted, Draco felt any control he had fade away. Reaching up he pulled her down and kissed her, tongues tangling together, tasting, as he pulled at her sweater. Sitting up briefly, she pulled it off, revealing a thin, short sleeve tight shirt that Draco thought might be the best shirt ever. He ran his hands up her stomach over her breasts and to her shoulders, watching her eyes close then lean down to him again, lips on his neck gently nibbling making him feel only her flowing into his body and he never wanted her more than this moment…

Ginny worked the buttons of his shirt with one hand while kissing him and the other was lost in his hair that had grown a bit longer than usual. She loved letting it slide through her fingers, lightly scraping his head with her nails so she could feel him tense then relax.

Finally reaching his last button she helped him sit up and brushed the shirt off of his shoulders as his hands tugged off her top. Raising her arms above her head he helped her pull it off and watched as she shook her hair out of her face. Looking down at him, his eyes slightly hooded she decided she loved this side of him the most, the way he let down all barriers and control in the places he trusted and as his fingers trailed around her waist she loved how he had so quickly memorized her body. That knowing a brush of his hand across her back would make her break out in goose bumps and make her move closer to him.

She let her control go, letting her hands wander over his chest, stomach and shoulders while still holding his gaze. She felt him respond much quicker than usual and felt his need to show his love for her in the only way he could express at the moment.

Sliding his hands up her back and pulling her down he felt her body responding to his, the quickness of her breathing, the flex of her muscles. A second before she felt his soft lips against hers they looked at each other, desire in both their eyes, coursing through their bodies and her promise of being 17 faded away. She nodded to his silent question and felt him roll her to her side as his hand went to the waist band of her pants. Feeling the small shockwaves take over any sense she had left, Ginny was hardly aware when she kicked off her pants and wondered when her hands began working on the button and zipper of his. Never seeing him move so quickly he helped her pull them off and flung them to the floor as she pulled back the covers and crawled under, gasping as the cool, softer than silk sheets hit her warm body. Climbing in with her, he traced her lips with his finger before tasting them with his own, hearing her moan softly.

She felt no embarrassment as they laid next to each other hands running over bodies, feelings of fire in each of them. His fingers slipping under her knickers caused her to yelp in surprise then melt into him, grabbing, pulling him closer, copying his movement with her hands in his boxers, bringing each other to the brink before he pulled his hand from her and backed his hips up from hers. In one swift movement he unhooked her bra and she gasped as she felt everything else disappear wondering how he managed. Feeling all of him against her, how warm and safe he was, his strong arms under her, caressing her shoulders, she arched against him. The pounding sensation deep inside her throbbed mor urgently, feeling him move to that spot she liked so much as he nestled in to her. His mouth moved to her ear and his voice was husky when he spoke.

"You sure?"

Ginny nodded and she felt his hand rest on her stomach making her flinch as she felt a warmth she knew to be the Contraception Charm they were told about in third year. Draco felt her tense under him as he moved his hand away and settled it on her hip.

"I won't hurt you," he said so tenderly, Ginny thought she might cry. She could feel him hard against her leg and felt him start to kiss her, slowly, tongue seeking hers causing her to feel like she was falling and she arched into him again, telling him silently she was ready.

She cried out as he moved ever so slightly-- feeling a fluttering sensation she never ever expected and she decided she would probably never feel again--she was going to die from the waves ripping through her. He was right there…she could feel him moving so slow.

Then a few torturous moments and kisses later she felt him up, inside, against her all at once moving slowly into her. She wanted nothing more, ever. The feeling of pleasure and his skin against hers was so intense, she cried out again, wrapping her legs around his thighs pushing up trying to get him to be closer, nearer. Lovingly, he answered her movements pushing in deeper, feeling her move under him, pressing him to her. He felt her lips near his ear and put his next to hers, whispering her name digging his fingers into her shoulders as she answered in turn.

She rolled her hips against his causing him to moan as she did it again and again. Feeling the pressure mounting between them he let his control go, hearing her husky cries in his ear. As he felt himself give all of his soul to her she unwrapped her legs and shoved her body up, then pushing down, shuddering and crying out his name, making him cry out as he felt her clench against him rhythmically. For a moment everything was suspended, shockwaves coursing over them, in them, through them to the other person; like each of them experiencing their own and the others ultimate pleasure. Losing any strength he had he collapsed on top of her, hearing their ragged breathing, her gulps of air, her hands running lightly over his back and he never wanted to move. He memorized the curves of her body and where it pressed into him.

"Brilliant," he breathed into her ear, placing a kiss on her jaw and she nodded.

"Amazing," she whispered into his shoulder and tightened her arms around him, wishing she could have a time turner so she could relive this moment over and over again. He stirred and moved off of her so he was on his side and she turned to face him, feeling the need to use the bathroom but not wanting to move and break this moment. Ginny realized she was shaking as they stared at each other; wordlessly he gathered her to him and she felt his hard body against hers. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, then kissed it and noticed, as she looked over him, that most of his items were still in place. She guessed most pure blooded boys would charm their rooms, with the hopes of this one day happening.

She rested her cheek where she kissed him and felt his hands lovingly move over her body, making her shiver when he cupped her breast.

Feeling his fingers exploring brought back a rush of feelings and Ginny's body amazed her by summoning up strength she didn't know she had.

"Draco-," she gasped as he moved his hand to the other side, she struggled to stay still; not wanting to seem too greedy by having her body tell him she would love a repeat performance.

"Hmm?" he kneaded her gently and she closed her eyes.

"That…you…MERLIN," she whispered not being able to piece together a coherent thought and he kissed her neck, this time causing her to arch her neck back which pushed her lower body into his…and she felt him ready for her again.

'This can not be happening', Ginny thought to herself as she felt those pounding feelings come back. Her hand gripped his hip, feeling the bone under her hand as he moved to kiss his way down her neck, causing her to fall back against the smooth sheets. His mouth tentatively kissed the top of her breast, then moved in as she dug her hands into his back.

"What are you doing to me?" Ginny gasped as his hand brushed the other side. He looked up and moved so he was above her; he thought she was going to shatter with the intensity she had on her face while looking at him.

"Loving you," he whispered back, feeling her reach for him and crushing her lips against his; he fell to his side and felt her climb on top of him, various parts of her touching him, making him sigh and grab her hips, pushing against her, wanting her as much as she wanted him. He could feel her shaking and pulled her down to him, arms wrapping around her holding tight and together they managed to guide him back inside her, both letting out great sighs as she covered him and slowly he pushed against her and heard her moan.

"Draco, now…," she said in a strangled voice as she moved up and down against him, skin sliding against his and he grabbed her sides helping her move, their kisses abandoned as the power in each of them surfaced. Her soft sounds gradually grew louder urging him to push against her so hard he lifted them off the bed, her lips on his shoulder and feeling her convulse, he let it go, curling into her as they became one and called out together as energy pulsed off of them.

Slowly rocking each other back down to solid ground Draco felt Ginny go limp on top of him. His arms slipped from her as any strength he had flowed out of him.

Ragged breathing filled his quiet room.

"I love you," she felt him touch her leg lightly in response. "I love this," Ginny said against his shoulder. Draco echoed her words exactly, wondering who the hell he was at the moment, because Ginny had just taken all of him. Twice. He didn't have any energy to retrieve any part of himself, so he laid there, feeling her move slowly off and slide down beside him, tangled up and they rested quietly, hands connected, resting on his stomach.

She had no idea how much time passed but neither one fell asleep and Draco's voice sounded loud when he said her name.

"Hmmm?" Ginny said moving her head slightly on his shoulder.

"What do you say we get up and act like nothing happened?" Draco said and Ginny laughed.

"Do we have to?" she sighed and pulled away from him, looking at his profile as he stared at his ceiling. He just let out a sigh with an almost inaudible, "Soon."

"Why aren't you moving?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have any energy left; do you?" he turned his head and looked at her.

"No, I didn't after the first time; second time was all your fault," she kidded.

"Mine? You were a willing participant you know," he said lazily, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Ginny gazed at his back and tentatively reached out and touched the scar on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her and she jerked her hand away.

"It doesn't hurt you know," he said softly seeing her bring her arms out and place them on top of the covers. He saw her look away for a minute, eyes resting on a mirror above his dresser.

"It hurts me though," she said quietly then turned back to him as he sat there, covers falling around his hips. He looked at her eyes, not quite sure what to say.

"Do you think I could see the dungeons?"

Draco nodded slightly, "That means we have to get up and get dressed."

He watched her sit up, holding the sheet to herself and they stared at each other. Ginny couldn't move her eyes from his and knew he was trying to get a hint about what she was thinking and she didn't mind. Her mind was pretty much still asleep at this point.

She saw him lean in and he kissed her, never taking his eyes off of her. A thought popped into her head as her mind started to wake up.

"Hey," she said suddenly against his lips and he pulled away. "Happy early birthday!" she said cheerily. He laughed, shook his head, knowing his birthday was in another month (June 5th) then he looked back at her, saw her silly grin and both laughed aloud again…not having any idea his mother was on the other side of the door, just getting ready to knock when she heard her son laugh the first time. A sound she hadn't heard since he was a baby.

She heard him laugh again, this time accompanied by Ginny and it sounded as if something one of them said was hysterical. The low, happy laugh she had never heard from him pierced her heart. Her hand that was going to knock flew to her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes and she thanked Merlin that someone had saved her only child…before it was too late.

Turning quietly, she walked softly down the hall and made her way back downstairs, smiling and crying at the same time, Draco's laugh resonating in her heart and mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Last Bit of Fun

Ginny felt like she was walking on air the following week. When she left Malfoy Manor that evening after a wonderful dinner, his mother hugged her and Ginny swore she saw tears in Narcissa's eyes. Even Draco noticed the out of character affection and questioned it after they apparated back into and empty Headmaster's Office. Neither had an explanation; as they did not know she had heard him laugh earlier that day, thanks go Ginny Weasley.

Now, as Ginny sat in Transfiguration on Friday, her last class before the weekend, she could hardly wait to get out. This was the last all student Hogsmeade trip since NEWT and OWL exams were coming up fast. Ginny could see the stress in Hermione's face as she studied; even Harry and Ron were unusually quiet without their usual chess games in the Common Room. Everywhere she went, 5th and 7th years were toiling away…the library, Room of Requirement according to Hermione, the Common Room, Great Hall, even under trees outside.

She saw Draco at dinner and that was about it during the past week. They were coming up on the one week "anniversary" since they had slept together and everyday Ginny replayed that afternoon in her mind.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Ginny fell in step next to Tom on her way out, chatting about the Hogsmeade trip. He had taken an interest in her roommate Susan and was asking Ginny for advice about how to ask her to go with him. They reached their common room and Tom headed upstairs while Ginny headed to her room. As she opened the door she saw a school owl perched on the open windowsill with a piece of parchment on his leg.

Ginny took the parchment and gave him a treat telling him to stay as she looked at the parchment and saw her name in a vaguely familiar scrawl. Her heart beat faster as she realized it was Draco's.

Hearing Susan come in Ginny sat on her bed and began opening the scroll.

"What do you have?" Susan asked and Ginny looked up.

"Looks like a note from Draco…let's see…," Ginny unrolled it and read down through the short note.

"_Ginny,_

_It feels like ages since I have seen you, just wondering if you still remembered who I was? Is there life outside of studying? If so, I can't remember what it is…maybe you can refresh my memory. See you tomorrow, if not tonight. _

_Draco_".

He hadn't seen her the past two days (having missed dinner to Quidditch practice) and she laughed out loud loving his dry sense of humor. She had written back with a quick sketch of Gilderoy Lockhart's new book, replacing Lockhart's face with Draco's saying "Who Are You?" instead of "Who Am I?" She put it back onto the owl and shooed him off to wherever Draco might be at the moment…it was still two hours from dinner and Ginny hoped it would get to him before then.

Maggie, who arrived in their room an hour later, said she had talked to Blaise before her Herbology class and had heard something interesting. He and Draco had been in the library when the owl delivered her note. Apparently, he laughed so hard he started crying. Blaise thought he really was upset and read the note, thinking Draco's mother died or something. This lead Ginny into a fit of hysterical laughing and Maggie soon joined in as they rolled around on their beds giggling for an hour afterwards.

Ginny hadn't told anyone about her and Draco sleeping together at his house. She relished in the fact she had a secret and it seemed he didn't say anything to his friends either. Still, every time she saw him…a glimpse in the hall or at a meal her heart would still leap into her throat and she'd be speechless for a moment. And as she made her way with Neville into the Great Hall for dinner she saw his blond head at the Slytherin table talking to a younger student. She sat down so she could see him and began dishing food onto her plate.

"Hey, guys, guess what Fred and George sent me?" Ron said in a low voice. Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Seamus looked at him.

"Firewhiskey. And I hear a bunch of people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are doing a midnight swim…how about we join them, have a nip and generally have a good time with this last free weekend?"

"Firewhiskey? I don't think it's a good idea to mix that and swimming," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"We can swim, and then drink it," Ron rationalized. The guys all looked at each other.

"Excellent!" Dean said and agreed to join them. Seamus followed suit asking Lavendar if she wanted to join in. Neville and Ginny looked at each other.

"Are you doing it?" Ginny asked to Neville who shrugged.

"You?" he asked back and they stared at each other.

"I will if you will," Ginny said knowing at least she would have one sane person to talk to if her brother and Harry got trashed.

Neville nodded then shook his head, "What if we get caught? We aren't supposed to be out that late."

"Apparently, it's a tradition and as long as everyone behaves and the firewhiskey is kept a secret, we should be ok," Ron said knowledgably. For once, he was grateful to have five older brothers pave the way for him. He turned to Ginny who was digging into her baked potato.

"Ginny," Ron said and she looked at him. "If you want, you can ask Malfoy and what's her names boyfriend, Zabini."

Ginny stared at him, Ron stared back; Harry stared at both of them seeing how hard that was for Ron to do. Ginny gave a small nod.

"Thanks, I will and I'll tell Maggie too," she said her voice quiet, wondering if Ron knew how much that meant to her.

'Swimming at night, with Draco…this will be fun!' Ginny hurried through her meal and caught Draco's eye as she finished her juice. She waved at him and he nodded towards the door. Ginny stood up, telling her friends she would see them in the Common Room around 11:30 that night.

Ginny walked through the doors and across to the staircase, leaning against the railing waiting for Draco to emerge from the doors. She studied the portrait next to her, watching a young witch pace back and forth talking to herself when she heard the dining room doors open. Blaise, followed by Draco walked out and spotted her. Ginny couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Both of you," Ginny hopped down the step and Blaise stopped from his direction down the hall. "There's a midnight swim tonight and my brother has…stuff…he invited you both."

"Excellent. I'll be there!" Blaise said smiling and took off towards the dungeon. Draco turned towards Ginny and she ran into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I hear my note back to you cracked you up," Ginny said, smiling.

"Sure did. I have never laughed that hard and poor Zabini thought something was wrong; the look on his face was priceless," Draco said pulling away and walking down the hall, his arm around her shoulders. "I am keeping that note; sure helped me get through studying this afternoon."

Ginny walked silently down the hall towards the exterior doors, feeling him walk next to her, his hand on her shoulder, her arm around his waist both ignoring the amused looks from students moving to and fro.

"Are you coming tonight?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs and out into the warm night…she had no idea where they were walking, but she didn't care.

"Anything to see you in a bathing suit," Draco said side stepping a stone and dropping his arm from her shoulders.

"Who said anything about suits?" Ginny challenged and saw him stumble while looking at her, not the path.

She laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" She giggled and he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Keep me and love me?" Ginny said lightly and ran into the back of Draco when he stopped on the path. He turned and caught her against him.

"I think I can do that," he said roughly before he kissed her, tasting pumpkin juice as his tongue touched hers. He felt her press against him and realized how much he missed her the past week and from the response he was getting he knew she felt the same.

"Been awhile, no?" Draco asked softly as he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"Almost a week, but who's counting?" Ginny smiled at him. "You know Ron invited you tonight."

"Really? All by himself?"

"Yeah, I think that is a good sign," Ginny's fingers made a pattern on the shoulder of his shirt.

"We have a few hours before rounds…what do you want to do?" Draco asked, slowly running his hands up her hips, then dropping them as some first years came running down the path.

"Actually," Ginny said slowly, "I think I would like to play Chess against you."

Draco stepped back, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes really," Ginny tucked her arm through his and led him back up the path, "But the winner gets to chose something that the loser has to do."

"I think I can play that game," he said smiling and they walked quickly through the castle, down to his room in the dungeons.

* * *

As 11:30pm rolled around, Draco and Ginny were still playing, with him talking her through some of the moves, teaching her… it didn't look like anyone was going to win anytime soon. Leaving the board set up, Ginny ran back to her dorm room to change into her bathing suit. Chatting with Maggie and Susan as they got dressed Maggie brought up a question that silenced her friends.

"Do any of you know how long a contraception charm lasts? I mean, do you have to do it every time or just once?"

Susan and Ginny stared at her, each standing there in their suits, barefoot with a towel dangling from their fingers.

"Whaaaat?" Susan squeaked and Ginny blushed, realizing she knew the answer. "Are you sleeping with Blaise Zabini?"

"Susan, I'm just asking. Doesn't mean I am going to jump into bed with him; but if that happens I want to be prepared."

"It lasts twelve hours," Ginny said softly and Maggie thanked her, giving Susan the evil eye.

"How are you and Tom?" Ginny asked Susan as the three of them walked silently down the hallway. Muggle clothes on over their suits, towels shrunken and hidden in their pockets.

"Good. I think we might actually try to meet up over the summer. How are you and…Draco doing?"

Ginny nodded, not answering as they heard footsteps behind them as they approached the outer doors.

"Run!" Susan whispered and the three of them tore out of the castle and down into the shadows near the lake, seeing other figures milling about.

They collapsed into a fit of giggles under a tree and each looked around for their respective boyfriends. It wasn't hard to catch Draco with his blond hair reflecting the moon light a few steps in front of her.

Quickly stripping off her clothes, she kicked off her shoes and headed towards the edge of the lake. She could hear yells and squeals of people both in and out of the lake; someone had conjured up a beach ball and it was bouncing along the top of the lake until the squid would catch it and hurl it back to them with a huge spray of water.

Quietly walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his middle, feeling his hand come over hers.

"Ready to get wet?" she whispered and he turned.

"The question is are you?" he shot back, openly looking her up and down in her plain emerald colored swimsuit, which looked black, at night, near the lake. Running his hands up her hips and sides, his thumbs brushed her breasts causing her to shiver before he leaned into kiss her.

"Don't DO that!" she whispered fiercely, feeling his hands trail back down over the smooth material. Reaching around his arms she poked him in the ribs then took off down the hill towards the lake, executing a perfect dive into the water.

The students played like small children in the lake, fifty or so of them, running, jumping, pulling people in; a few couples finding their way to far off way trees to be together…it was truly a relaxed, fun environment and Ginny realized she was going to miss her seventh year friends when she came back in September.

She watched Harry dump a screaming Hermione into the lake, only to be pushed in by Ron. Neville and Luna were splashing each other like children and Lavendar, Dean and Seamus were trying to gang up on a few of the sixth year girls to dump them in too. Ginny felt Draco's hand on her back as she stood in chest deep water, feeling the warm water lap over her.

"You're staring into space," he pulled her back against him, one hand on her thigh, and his other arm around her waist. She leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss everyone," Ginny said, feeling his hand slide up her hip to her stomach and she closed her eyes feeling her stomach somersault as his hands began moving over her hips.

"I'm sure you will still see them from time to time, especially Potter," he said quietly feeling her relax against him. He watched the majority of the students climb out and eat some snacks that Ron had brought…the Firewhiskey still hidden until everyone was out of the lake. Ginny nodded against his shoulder, concentrating on his hands and how they slid so smoothly over her thighs. Knowing that they were just shadows to everyone on shore, she turned to him and lifted her lips to his, loving the feel of the water lapping against them as his hands moved over her body. She answered his movements feeling the water dripping off his hair as she rubbed his neck, moving herself closer to him. Distantly she heard her brother's laugh and people splashing in the water, but she still felt safe in the shadow of a tree that hung over the water.

"Since our chess game was pretty much a draw," Draco said in between her kisses, "I think we should each get to do something to the other."

"Whatever we want?" Ginny asked following his line of thinking and slowly she brought her leg up and hooked it over his hip. He grabbed her and pulled her up so both legs were around his waist.

"Yeah….," was his hoarse whisper and he felt Ginny, tighten her legs around him and push her hips into him. He hoped that they wouldn't magically move anything around with all the people around, but at the moment he let that thought slip through his mind, feeling her hands trail rivulets of water down his back. Slowly he ran his mouth down her neck, enjoying the little humming noise she made and when he kissed behind her ear and she shuddered against him. He flinched as her hand grabbed his hair and brought his head back to his mouth. A weeks worth of stress and missing each other manifested itself in their heated kisses and when his hand found that spot like it did in the Quidditch Changing Rooms she reached around front and grabbed him, her hand sliding down the front of his swimming trunks, loving the feel of him pushing into her…

"GINNY!" someone called from the shore and together the teens let out a groan.

"What Ron?" Ginny yelled back, slowly bringing her legs down to the muddy bottom.

"Come on out!" Ron waded out to them and saw his sister with his arms around Draco, obviously they had been snogging and he mentally shook that image. "Time for some firewhiskey…want some?"

"Why not?" Ginny sighed and slowly she and Draco made their way out from under the tree and towards the shore.

"Hermione brewed some Sobering Potion for us; don't forget to take it before you fall asleep," Ron pulled out the bottles from behind a tree and everyone accio'd themselves one. Ginny never tried firewhiskey before and after her first taste she decided champagne was much better, in her opinion. Throwing a towel around his shoulders, Draco leaned up against a rock and Ginny sat between his legs her towel wrapped around her and leaned back against him.

"How do you like it?" Draco asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I like the champagne better I think," she took another sip and let the bottle dangle between her fingers. Looking up she saw Harry and Hermione make their way over to them. Ginny and Draco moved down and Harry settled back against the rock, Hermione taking up the same position Ginny was in. For a moment they just drank, Ginny nursing hers, feeling the warmth spread through her…or maybe from Draco TO her, as he was on his second bottle already.

"How are the wedding plans Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Going well; everything is set up on this end, just need to get our choices for food down," Hermione answered, setting her bottle down next to her and pulling her towel around her shoulders. Harry's arm came around and pulled her to him, as he took another swig of his firewhiskey.

"Are you coming?" Hermione looked at Draco who was in the middle of swallowing.

"I hope to; I'll be in Africa and if I can apparate back for the day, I'll be there," he said feeling Ginny sigh, but not say anything about it.

"How strange it will be for you, Ginny, having Harry and Draco as teachers," Hermione stated, pulling her knees to her chest.

"It will be strange, you're right. Wish I was a seventh year like you," Ginny mused.

"It's not fun…well NOW is fun, but NEWTs aren't," Harry said and the other two agreed with him.

They were quiet for awhile, and Ginny let her eyes close feeling warm and safe, and a bit tipsy.

"What are you two going to do?" Hermione asked finishing her first bottle of firewhiskey and wincing as the heat raced down her throat.

"About?" Draco asked.

"Your relationship, with you teaching and all?" Hermione caught the second bottle that Ron threw her from where he was talking to Tom and Susan.

"I don't know," Draco said truthfully and Ginny made an agreeable noise.

"Act like the good student I am and hope I can see him on a weekend or something," she felt Draco's arms tighten around her and she rearranged her towel so it covered the top half of her.

"Have you heard anything about getting accepted into St. Mungo's?" Ginny asked Hermione and she shook her head.

"I should next month; then I take a test and will find out in August if I pass and get to start working there," Hermione explained, she curled up on her side facing Ginny as she talked. They chatted for a few minutes longer until Hermione squealed and slapped Harry's arm.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped!"

"Did not," Hermione challenged, moving his hand from her leg to his.

"Good one Potter," Draco drawled at the same time his hand came up under Ginny's towel and brushed across her chest.

"It slipped, truly," Harry said seriously, "Like this," and his hand nipped her bottom causing Hermione to stand up and stare down at him. Ginny giggled and at the same time loving the feeling of what Draco's hand was doing under her towel.

"Don't you hate when that happens?" Draco asked Harry who nodded seriously.

"My hands seem to have a mind of their own sometimes," he looked up at Hermione who was standing between his knees, "If you're going to marry me, you need to understand that."

Ginny watched this exchange with interest, never really seeing them flirt with each other like this.

"I think you are drunk, Harry Potter," Hermione knelt down and looked at him and he smiled.

"Maybe…,"

"You are," Draco said seriously tipping the third bottle to his lips. "Me too."

"How are we going to get them to their rooms if they get too drunk?" Ginny asked stifling a gasp as his hand moved to the other side of her under the towel.

"Leave 'em here; we'll go up by ourselves," Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and settled back down.

"Together? Can we watch?" Harry asked mischievously getting another smack from Hermione.

"That would be a fantasy come true," Draco mused and Ginny turned, his hand slipping out quickly.

"Why is it guys want to see two girls, but for a girl to see two guys is a total turn off?"

"Yeah, why IS that? That wasn't brought up in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said, brushing Harry's hand away from her chest. Ginny could barely see the other couple in the darkness as the moon ducked behind a cloud. Ginny saw Draco turn his head towards Harry.

"I have no idea. Just chalk it up to us being blokes," Draco said wisely as Ginny turned around and sat on her knees between his legs.

"Ditto," Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes, leaned in and gave Draco a quick kiss, tasting firewhiskey on his lips and liking that SO much better than what was in the bottle.

"You taste good," Ginny said and Draco chuckled, a new noise for him.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped and Ginny laughed.

"I meant the firewhiskey on his mouth tastes good. Try it…not on Draco though," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck clearly surprising him as he blindly tried to find a place to put his bottle, "You have Harry."

Ginny heard the sound of a soft kiss and then the familiar Hermione laugh.

"Yes, Ginny, you're right," Hermione said and Ginny could barely make out her outline as she leaned in to kiss Harry again. Conversations buzzed around them, punctuated by someone laughing but at this point Ginny was more aware of Draco and his hand on her back. Leaning down she kissed him, running her lips along his, tasting and liking it.

Hearing the soft noises next to her, strange but interesting at the same time brought Ginny closer to Draco as she straddled him, kissing him hard, feeling his hands grab her and pull her to him. Letting her hands follow the path of his muscles she knew that once they started, she wouldn't be able to stop. Briefly, she hoped that Harry and Hermione would get up and leave, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Ginny wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or amused by the soft moan she heard from Hermione, but that thought quickly dissipated when she felt Draco's finger slip inside her suit, causing her to gasp and grip his shoulders tightly. Whatever he was doing down there felt wonderful and she silently moved her hips against his finger, burying her face in the towel around his neck, feeling his free hand come up to her neck and spread his fingers through her hair. Biting her lip she moved faster and when his thumb joined in on the action her whole body arched into him, throwing her head back she managed to swallow all but a squeak as her body shook against his. Placing her head back onto his shoulder she slowly let out the breath she had been holding and felt his hand move to her thigh then follow the curve of her bottom up to her shoulders.

"Bastard," Ginny breathed into his ear and he kissed her ear and whispered back.

"You love it."

Sitting there in Draco's lap she thought she heard Hermione breath Harry's name, but there was so much other conversation around she couldn't have sworn on it. She could not believe what had just transpired just a few feet away from her best friend. And her brother sitting under the next tree. She was truly amazing herself lately.

----------------

As Ginny had expected, the month flew by as she threw herself into her studies only because everyone else was too.

The midnight swim was a resounding success. After the Firewhiskey had been drunk, they all managed to make it into the castle and Ginny spent what would be her last night, of her 6th year, with Draco. After waking up and having a very pleasant, memorable morning she and her friends got ready for Hogsmeade. Draco stayed pinned by her side the whole day, only to beg off for a half hour or so as Ginny sat with Maggie and Susan, saying he and Blaise had to get some supplies for last minute papers that were due.

Now, it was June and the first, second, third and fourth years were running crazy outside the castle. Fifth and Seventh were studying, quizzing, rewriting papers, meeting with study groups and the sixth years were doing half of each end of the spectrum. The House Cup was bearing down upon them and sometimes Ginny only saw Draco, Ron and Harry when the two teams would pass each other for their practice times on the pitch.

Ginny had heard from Ron at dinner that he and Samantha had decided on a wedding date…New Year's Eve and a Muggle style wedding near Samantha's new flat in London.

And it was on Draco's birthday, June 5th that he decided to put his studies down for the day and go look for a flat. He knew he wouldn't have time over the summer and wanted to get this part over with. The Quidditch Cup was next Saturday and it would be a hard game; each team had practices four times a week for hours on end and this Saturday he had told his team to rest. They would resume practice on Monday, Draco intended to follow his own advice and get out of Hogwarts…and seeing if he could find Ginny to go with him. He knew looking for a flat wasn't exciting, but it had been a month since had been alone with her and he felt a new emotion…guilt…as he felt he was ignoring her.

Draco pulled on a short sleeve shirt, a pair of shorts and shoved his feet into his trainers, tired of the long hot robes and long pants. He walked quickly out of the dungeons and figured he would try the Great Hall first for Ginny. He didn't see her there, but Blaise was studying next to Maggie so he asked her if she has seen Ginny.

"Practice I think," Maggie said not even looking up from her parchment and Draco headed off down the familiar path…seeing specks flying about the air in the pitch. As he walked closer he could start picking out the Gryffindor players. Harry was actually on the ground, looking at them from below…Ginny's red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while her brother's was wild all over the place.

"Come on guys! You have to throw the Quaffle through the damn ring, not over it!" Harry shouted furiously from the ground. He threw is broom to the ground in disgust then second guessed himself, bent to pick it back up and saw Draco standing at the edge of the pitch watching him with an amused expression. Making eye contact Draco walked over.

"Malfoy…what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry said, still angry, interrupted by a yell from above and they both looked up. Ginny was holding the Quaffle arguing with Dean over something.

"Ginny, Dean CUT IT OUT!" Harry yelled at them. Bending down in the box he withdrew the snitch and tossed it.

"Snitch coming, Ginny. Give it ten!" he yelled and Ginny threw the Quaffle towards her brother obviously still pissed off and headed up in a spiral, not even bothering to look down.

"Can't say I have seen you this mad since you and your beaters attacked me a few years back," Draco said, hands in his pockets watching the Gryffindor team slowly come together.

"Yeah, well…everyone is stressed and tired, including me," Harry said grumpily. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to see if Ginny wanted to go to Hogsmeade; I need to find a flat."

"Huh…yeah, I need to do that too, but can't tear Hermione away from her books," he said. "Demelza! Pay attention for Merlin's sake!" Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"I think you need a break. I told my team we are off til Monday. Same thing happened to us yesterday," Draco rocked back on his heels, seeing a familiar shape fly down and towards them.

"I have to say that is a good idea. I'm sure done down here," Harry said watching Ginny glide to the ground, then break into a run as she saw Draco standing next to Harry.

"Draco!" Ginny launched herself at him, making Harry take a step back and watch with amusement as she hugged Draco. "Happy Birthday! What are you doing here?" she pulled back, then turned to Harry her hand outstretched. Harry wrapped his hand around hers, taking the Snitch and placed it back in the box. Harry walked away from them, towards the middle of the field and yelled for his team to come down. An hour of practice and he was done; physically and mentally.

Quickly, Draco kissed her, admiring her in her practice robes and her slightly sunburned cheeks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade; I need to look for a flat and I gave myself today off from everything."

"Sure. I could use a break from this school too," Ginny pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Stay here." She turned and trotted towards the middle of the field where the rest of the team had come to rest near Harry. After a short talking to, they all broke apart; some going to the changing rooms and some heading straight to the castle. Harry came back over and cast a levitating charm on the Quidditch trunk.

"Let me know if you find anything interesting," Harry said nodding to them and heading off down towards the shed.

Draco slid his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they headed up towards the castle; Ginny listening to Draco complain about his studies and lack of free time.

"How about I go in shower and change then meet you out here in a half hour or so?" Ginny asked as they walked inside the dim interior of the castle.

"Half hour it is then," Draco spun her around as she headed off towards her staircase. She grabbed a handful of his shirt to steady herself as he pulled her to him. Her eyes searched his for a moment and they looked dark, like he was thinking seriously about something.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly, eyes searching his face. He shook his head, kissed her once more then let her go change.

As Ginny went through the motions of changing and showering her thoughts kept coming back to the look on Draco's face and eyes. She got the feeling he was thinking about something or was going to tell her something…something big, but she couldn't place her finger on what it could be.


	21. Chapter 21

Hogsmeade & Quidditch Cup

Ginny and Draco entered Hogsmeade right at lunch time and decided to have some lunch while he looked through the "Prophet" at the flats advertised for rent.

"So, you are going to rent, not buy?" Ginny asked, biting into her sandwich.

"I was thinking that, until I was sure I liked the place and that I like teaching…," Draco pushed his salad around on his plate, looking deep in thought. Ginny watched him as she ate, noticing he looked very distracted, taking a bite here and there and generally staring out the window or looking down at his food.

"Malfoy…," Ginny said in a quiet voice and he looked up, "What's wrong? You look very distracted." Ginny shoved her plate to the side concentrating on him.

"Nothing. Just trying to get things straight in my head. It's the first time I have had to think about anything other than classes or exams."

Ginny waited watching him to see if he would say more. He looked at her and was quiet for a moment.

"I think I'm just nervous about everything," he admitted.

"You? nervous?" Ginny asked smiling and he shrugged, taking a drink.

"It happens every so often," he said lightly.

"What about? Leaving school? Teaching? Living on your own?" Ginny asked and saw Draco jerk back, surprised. "Well, that is what I would be feeling if I was you."

"That about covers it," Draco admitted.

"It's your birthday, let's not worry about all of it. Try to have a good day. Let's just find you a place to live first," Ginny said, then grinned, "But first we have to stop by my brothers shop."

"Uh-oh, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your birthday present is there," Ginny stood up with him and he grabbed her hand as she went to throw some galleons on the table. Resignedly she put them back in her pocket and followed him outside.

"Why did you get me a present? And why from your brothers?"

"Because it's your birthday and it's something that they could get; not something they sell so don't worry," Ginny steered him down the street and into her brothers shop.

"Ginny!" they said in unison, both looking up from the supplies they were stacking.

"Malfoy, I hear it's your 18th birthday today," Fred said and Draco nodded, looking around the shop highly amused at everything stacked from floor to ceiling.

"Here you go," Fred slid a brown paper wrapped package across the counter to Ginny who thanked him. They chatted Quidditch for a few minutes then Ginny said goodbye and walked out the door, the package securely under her arm.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked and Draco pointed towards the end of the street at a group of houses and a small building with flats.

For the next two hours they wandered around, looking at different flats until they came to an area in the middle of town that had some new flats built last month. After meeting the witch at the front office, she walked them up to the second floor and to a door at the end of the hallway. Ginny noticed that there were four doors on this level and when she walked through the doorway she knew why. The place was huge, obviously new and still smelled of new paint.

It was empty, with wall to wall carpet, a fire place, a huge kitchen and small eating area. Off the living room there was a hall that led back to two bedrooms and two bathrooms. An office sat off to the other side of the living room.

Ginny walked through as Draco asked a few questions and she liked what she saw, wondering if he would too. She heard the door click shut as the witch left, giving him time to walk through. Ginny emerged from the hall bathroom and saw him looking out the window in the living room.

"What's the view like?" she asked walking up next to him.

"Not bad. Hills, trees, a road," Draco turned around and walked towards the bedrooms.

Ginny glanced in the office, noting the double doors and the hard wood floor, thinking it seemed so much like Draco.

'But it's not my place; it's his,' she thought to herself. Patiently she waited in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, looking over the empty living room and out the window.

"I like it," she heard him say before he emerged from the hall looking for her, then finding her in the kitchen.

"Ok," Ginny said, tucking his gift under her arm and he eyed it. She thought for a moment and held it out for him.

"You know, you should not have bought me anything," he stared at her and she smiled at him.

"It started out as a challenge, and ended up working out for the best, I hope," Ginny explained watching him pull apart the paper, revealing an old black book, leather binding, quite worn and he turned it over reading the title, "Potions—Salazar Slytherin".

"Bloody hell, Ginny, where did you get this?" Draco stared at it, at her, then back at the book opening it carefully.

"My brothers mentioned they ran across it and I thought you would enjoy it, so I had them buy it for me…for you." She walked over and looked over his shoulder, seeing the writing, a bit faded but still readable; notes scribbled in the margins and many scratch-outs. "It's supposed to be the original Potions book that he wrote. I guess he took out everything that worked and put it into the school text book."

Draco turned to Ginny, his face unreadable as he pulled her to him in a one armed hug.

"It's great; possibly one of the best gifts I have ever received," he kissed the top of her head and she hugged him back. He set the book on the counter and reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you," he said pulling out a box.

"Why? It's YOUR birthday, not mine," Ginny eyed the white box in his hand.

"I saw this awhile back and it kept with me as something you might like, so I wanted to give it to you before school ended," he held it out to her and Ginny took it, feeling the smooth box under her fingers. It wasn't very big, about two inches square. She flipped it open and almost dropped it when she saw what was sitting there.

"We saw this when you got your mother her present," Ginny whispered, looking at the silver ring with her birthstone in it. It was even more gorgeous up close and she was speechless because she had never received a gift like this in her life.

"Yes; this one however can change colors," he took the box from her and took it out, setting the box on the counter, "when you wear it. You can charm it so whenever someone thinks about you, it will change colors or whatever you want, really." He took her right hand and slipped it on her ring finger and Ginny felt her heart stutter in her chest as she stared at it, never ever expecting a gift from him, let alone one so beautiful and sentimental.

"Why did you buy this? I have never received anything like this ever…," she ran a finger over the circular stone, staring at it. "I love it, it's beautiful, but you didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to," he said simply and finally she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she stood up on her toes and kissed him. As she pulled away she remembered something.

"You can charm it? So, if you do, what will it do?" she looked down at it, hearing him gather his present and pocketing the box.

"You can charm it so it will do a number of things…grow warm, change to whatever color you want so when I think about you, you know it."

"Really? I don't think I want it to change color, I would never see my birthstone," she kidded and he laughed opening the door to the flat.

"True," he said and pulled the door shut behind him. The witch was on her way up the stairs and the three of them headed down to the office for Draco to sign the papers for his new flat.

-------

Saturday passed by quickly for Ginny, who couldn't stop playing with her ring. It felt foreign on her hand after not wearing any jewelry except small earrings for most of her life. Hermione was the first one to notice the ring and asked about it, watching Ginny flush as she explained about it and told her what she got Draco for his birthday.

"You know Ginny," Hermione said in a haughty tone of voice, causing Ron to look up from his spot on the sofa where he was reading a magazine. Harry was helping Neville with some DADA reading and it was just the three of them in the common room.

"It was nice you got him that book for his birthday, even I would love to look at it. BUT, that ring came out of the blue. I think you should thank him, properly you know," Hermione said with a slight smile. Ginny's eyes went wide and Ron spewed his juice into the fire place.

"Hermione! That's my sister…and…and…Malfoy…oh, ewwww," Ron shuddered, looking at Ginny.

"I can't believe you just said that; touché I suppose though," Ginny mused, thinking back to the train ride on their way back from holiday and her comment to Hermione.

"She hasn't even slept with him, so why say that?" Ron said in a strangled voice and saw Ginny stare evenly at him, not defending herself.

"You…you…HAVE?" Ron's eyes got huge and Hermione jumped up from her spot at the table.

"Ginny!" they both said in unison.

"No! Ginny…it's Malfoy…and you're…you're…16 for Merlin's sake!" Ron said staring at her so hard, she looked away.

"For real Ginny?" Hermione said softly and Ginny nodded slowly, not looking at either of them.

Ron groaned and fell back onto the sofa, his hands covering his face.

"Please let this be a bad dream," he mumbled hopefully.

"Ron, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing," Ginny said softly, staring at the ring on her finger. Her brother had spotted it at dinner and asked about it, his face remaining passive as she explained who gave it to her.

Hermione stared at her, seeing that she was confused about sharing any information about her and Draco with Ron sitting there. She knew Ron was struggling with this relationship and how serious it was becoming.

He had confessed to Hermione even though he had seen a change in Malfoy, he was still hoping maybe next year wouldn't work and he wouldn't have to stress out about having Malfoy at family functions. Hermione told him to just trust Ginny and that Malfoy had not given them any reason to question his feelings for Ginny.

"Ron…do you think you could find Harry for me?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Why?" he asked grumpily from the sofa.

"I need to quiz him in Transfiguration; I believe he is in the Room of Requirement with Neville. Please?" Hermione practically begged. Grumbling, Ron got up and walked out.

"Ok, Ginny…when did this happen?" Hermione came over to the chair Ginny was sitting in and sat in front of her. "This is big news."

Ginny nodded, twirling the ring around on her finger.

"It was amazing Hermione, which I believe is the word you used," Ginny started off, seeing a nod out of the corner of her eye. "That whole pure blooded information you gave me is true because he charmed his room so nothing would fly around."

"It happened here at school?"

"No, his house actually," and Ginny explained why she had gone with him and how the moment seemed right with not being in school and being in his room. "But, it was just…the experience was…I can't even describe it. It was like we could feel each other…you know… and it totally sapped my energy, but then I don't know what happened but energy came from nowhere and we did it…it happened again." Ginny couldn't look Hermione in the eyes, feeling red in the face. She stayed staring at the carpet.

"Wow!" was all Hermione could say.

"Yeah, nothing hurt either like some girls said it would…and…I love him, I really do Hermione and I keep trying to figure out how next year will work," Ginny sighed now looking up and meeting her friends brown eyes.

"I figured you loved him if you slept with him, Ginny. You aren't the type to do something other than that," Hermione patted Ginny's knee. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Looking at the flat today, which by the way is a nice area…I think the other flats will be done soon, so Harry should check it out…anyway, it just cemented in my mind that he will be an adult, having a real job teaching at Hogwarts, a totally different life from mine, you know?"

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"A bit; he said we could play student-teacher during the week and maybe try and get together on weekends; or just put it all on hold but I don't want to do that. I mean, everyone but the new first years will know we are dating, so how do I act as if we aren't?" Ginny sighed and threw herself back into the chair.

"Well, think about it…how often will you see him? Twice a week for NEWT level potions, an hour at a time; you won't be interacting with him at meals, and that is about it. The only snags I can see are the dances that come up. I think you would still want to go," Ginny gave a shrug, then nodded, "so you would have to find a friendly date, or go by yourself. I think, Ginny, that it will test you both. I mean, look at everything you have gone through at the hands of his family and remember the things he used to call you and us…and now look. Somehow you found the good in him and brought it out. I see him and how he interacts with you and how he is integrating you into his life; he is so serious about you Ginny that I am sure he will try to make it work for both of you."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny stood up and stretched. "It's late and I am beat walking around town today. Thanks for talking with me…see you in the morning?" Hermione nodded and gave her a quick hug. Ginny headed to her room and was asleep within minutes, dreams filled with empty flats, old books and jewelry all around her.

------------------

The House Cup was upon them on a breezy Saturday in the middle of June…two weeks before the end of the year. The schools were actually tied going into the Cup, so it was up to the Seekers to make sure their team was ahead in points before they caught the Snitch to seal the win.

Ron pulled Ginny aside in the changing rooms.

"No fraternizing with the enemy, Gin," Ron said seriously and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know. That is my own rule too you know," Ginny pushed him away and they fell into line behind Harry, hearing the roars of the crowd outside.

Ginny was nervous, it was the first time she was going to be playing Slytherin since dating Draco and she made it a point to stay away from him all morning and knew she probably wouldn't see much of him during the game. He and Harry would be searching for the elusive snitch.

Mounting their brooms, they flew out on to the pitch, the first team to emerge hearing the cheers and boos from the stands…forming a half circle with Ginny at one end and Harry at the other end they waited for Slytherin to come out. It wasn't long until she heard the screams from the students in green as they flew out, Draco leading his team which put him next to Harry. For a moment Ginny's eyes met Draco's and his game face was well into place; she wondered that if she had been wearing the ring he gave her if she would have felt it get warm or not. Moving her gaze to Madame Hooch they listened to the rules they knew by heart and on the count of three, she threw up the balls and the teams took off to their respective positions.

Ginny caught the Quaffle thrown to her by Delmeza, dodged a Slytherin and threw it hard as she could, satisfied when it sailed through the fingertips of the Slytherin's keeper. Turning back around she high fived Dean and chased after a Quaffle thrown towards a Slytherin. She rolled her broom to avoid getting hit by a Bludger and barely grabbed the Quaffle, launching it to Dean.

"Look at Weasley go on her broom, like someone is chasing her…oh wait, she is a Chaser!" Luna chortled from below.

"That was lame, Lovegood…maybe that should be your first name, Lame," a familiar voice came back.

Ginny was startled for a minute as she had a moment to rest, seeing Dean racing towards the rings… 'Pansy is commentating the game too?' Ginny knew no good could come of this and wondered briefly if Professor McGonagall and Hooch were drunk when they made this decision.

"You just don't know when something funny is dropped right on top of you…ohhhh…like that bludger Coote just hit!" Luna said smugly.

"Slytherin scores on the male Weasley, now that is funny, seeing it sail right past him," Pansy came back.

Ginny flew higher to get closer to Demelza who had the Quaffle and felt Draco and Harry fly by her, veering her off course slightly. She didn't even look in their direction, intent on getting to Demelza.

"Look, Malfoy and Potter must see something..," Luna started before she was cut off.

"Yeah, we all know who Malfoy is seeing…," Pansy retorted

"Sod it Parkinson…there's the snitch…they must see it…who will get there first?"

"Slytherin scores again…way to go Montague," Pansy yelled over Luna. "I think that puts us in the lead."

"Not for long, Parkinson. You need to learn to add…Gryffindor just scored…tied…," Luna said and even from high up, Ginny could hear the restraint in Luna's voice.

"Oi! there goes a stray bludger, almost knocking Potter off his broom forcing him to pull up," indeed Pansy was right and Ginny almost ran smack into him.

"Careful, Harry," Ginny reached out to steady him. Nodding to her, he took off, having lost sight of the snitch and Malfoy. Turning on her broom she pulled up shortly seeing Draco hanging there.

"Draco, go play," she hissed at him.

"Oh I am…just wanted to catch sight of you in Quidditch robes," he winked at her and took off after Harry.

"What are they saying? "I love you" to each other?" Pansy spat out.

"Probably talking about you and your horrible skills as…,"

"Watch it Lovegood," Pansy cut in and Ginny could hear McGonagall saying something to them as she raced towards the Quaffle that Dean passed to her. Racing towards the rings she ducked under a bludger and threw the Quaffle to her right, Demelza caught it and tossed it in the ring, both of them swerving back towards the middle of the pitch.

"Score is tied…40 each…very evenly matched so far," Luna said idly.

"That's obvious," Pansy sniffed and Luna let out a laugh.

"Oh, look at that! Dean Thomas scores...Gryffindor in the lead! Nice one Dean," Luna called out, only to have Pansy cut her off.

"Peakes just hit the bludger at his own teammate…he's acting like Longbottom up there not knowing what he is doing!"

"Ah, Pansy…you just don't know when to stop do you?" Luna said lightly, "Lucky you haven't encountered Neville in a dark alley, he'd obliviate the arse off you."

"GIRLS!" McGonagall roared and everyone went quiet.

"Fine!" there was a melodramatic sigh. "The score is now tied, with Slytherin adding points and there go the seekers…OH MY! Nice… boys in Quidditch pants are great aren't they Lovegood?" Pansy asked sweetly as Harry and Draco soared by them in the commentator box.

"Depends on who you are looking at in them I suppose," Luna answered tightly.

"Wait…," Pansy said serious for once. "Malfoy sees the snitch."

"As does Harry," Luna said excitedly, not announcing that Gryffindor just scored, leading now. "Go Harry…we're ahead!"

"Your voice is enough to make our seekers cover their ears, and they need their hands, so sod it," Pansy said and the crowd began to go wild watching the two seekers streak towards the sky, side by side.

Ginny threw the Quaffle, having it blocked by the keeper and raced back to try and help Dean who managed to catch it, knocking a huge Slytherin out of the way. Ginny so much wanted to look down and see what the seekers were doing, but knew she needed to help score more points.

"Here they come…right after the snitch!" Luna announced.

"Side by side…push him off!" Pansy yelled and the crowd drowned out the rest of the spirited dialogue.

Draco and Harry split rounding on the Snitch trying to catch it from the side.

Ginny tossed the Quaffle to Demelza who was pushed out of the way so a Slytherin Chaser caught it instead.

Ron saved a goal using his foot as the crowd turned into a sea of yelling, screaming people.

Ginny turned and saw Harry and Draco heading towards the ground, each on the opposite end of the field now, closing in on the snitch that hovered barely a meter off the ground. Ginny flew near her brother, catching a Quaffle as it sailed towards her, hauling it as hard as she could to Dean on the other end of the pitch.

"They're going to crash," Ron said following her gaze and sure enough Ginny saw that both their hands were outstretched and the next minute, brooms went flying and they were on the ground.

"Who has it?" Luna and Pansy yelled in unison. Both green and maroon went flying towards the pitch, getting there seconds after Madam Hooch went over to the boys lying on the ground.

Ginny ran over with Ron pushing her way through a sea of Quidditch players.

"Guys! You ok?" Ginny skidded to a stop on her knees and saw both of them lying on their backs, gulping for air.

"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled and Draco turned onto his hands and knees, taking deep breaths. Harry held his hand out to Ginny and there was the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch said and the stand erupted into ear splitting screams. Hermione came running over, looking at Ginny then at Harry who was without his glasses.

"You suck, Potter," Draco said turning so he was sitting and Harry slowly pulled himself up to the same position.

"Thought that… was a girl's job," Harry said lightly, taking deep breaths and massaging his shoulder.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny reprimanded above the noise.

Draco looked at Harry and started laughing, but quickly stopped and grabbed his ribs.

"You ok?" Ginny crawled over so she was sitting in front of both of them.

"As much as can be for colliding with Potter and the ground," he winced as he took a deep breath. Madame Pomfrey made her way over and demanded both be brought to the wing so she could check them out. Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco stand and Ron helped Harry, taking his glasses from Hermione, who performed what was quite possibly the 1000th repairo spell on them. Ginny was unsure if she should follow them but Ron pulled her back.

"Let's get the team back inside, then we'll go see them," Ron said and Ginny followed his lead…leading an ecstatic team to the changing room…walking through a crowd of well wishers.

"I saw Harry's Aunt and Cousin attended again. Wonder if this open invite to families is such a good idea," Ron said as they trailed behind the team.

"I think so…then you can come see me play next year," Ginny said. She felt Ron give her a quick hug.

"True! Maybe you'll be captain, no?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. That would make me even busier than I will be already."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and together they walked to the changing rooms, excited and concerned about Harry and Draco in the hospital wing.

-----------

An hour passed by in which Ginny managed to celebrate the victory with her team in the common room, looked at the Cup and got a quick shower. She changed into a skirt and blouse…all her other laundry way overdue for cleaning. Leaving her hair wet she walked quickly down the stairs meeting Ron who was freshly showered and they took off for the hospital wing. As they rounded the corner she heard someone yell her brother's name.

"Samantha!" Ron barely had time to put his arms out to catch her as she came running over.

Ginny watched the happiness spread throughout Ron's face, but turned away when they started snogging.

"How did you get here?" he asked, still holding her after setting her back on the ground.

"Hi Ginny!" Samantha said smiling at her and Ginny smiled back.

"You guys catch up; I'll be in the hospital wing," Ginny took off down the hallway, her sandals barely making any noise on the stone floor. She opened the door and saw Harry's aunt and cousin near the door where Harry's bed was, which was next to Draco's. Harry was sitting up, his arm in a sling while Draco was lying down grumbling about something.

"Ginny! Did you see Samantha?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded.

"She and Ron are a bit occupied at the moment," Ginny smiled and nodded at Petunia and Dudley. Madam Pomfrey was talking to Draco so she turned to Harry first.

"How are you?"

"Sprained shoulder, bruises that's about it," Harry said. "I'll be out of here soon."

"You all get hurt about as much as those American Football players do," Dudley muttered, watching with interest as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Draco.

"I'm glad you aren't seriously hurt. And everyone upstairs is waiting to show you the last Cup of your Hogwarts career," Ginny said, watching Harry swing his legs to the side of the bed. Hermione rearranged the sling a bit and he thanked her.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat then head up there," Harry looked at his aunt. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes," Dudley answered for the both of them hearing his question.

"We could eat quickly, then catch the train back," Aunt Petunia said and everyone turned as they door shut behind them. Professor Snape walked through and Ginny noticed he clearly wasn't expecting to see Harry's family here. He nodded to Petunia and made his way over to Draco's bed, blocking Ginny's view of him. Dudley looked at the expression on his mother's face and gave a loud sigh.

"Mum, how do you know HIM?" he whispered loudly and all eyes turned to Petunia, Harry's especially. She looked around at the group of teens watching her, glancing up to see Ron and Samantha walk through the door.

"I would see him when my parents and I would drop off Lily at the station," she explained simply.

Dudley seemed to accept that but Harry felt there was more to it, as did Ginny and they looked at each other then back at Petunia. Ron interjected asking how Harry was doing.

Soon, Harry was standing as he took another potion from Madame Pomfrey for pain. Everyone but Ginny left to have a quick dinner.

Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed waiting for Snape to leave. She heard their low voices talking back and forth and briefly, she wondered what Snape was going to do next year. He turned around and Ginny jumped a bit at the suddenness with which he turned. He looked behind her then met her gaze.

"They're eating," she said, wondering why she felt the need to supply that information. He nodded, looked at her for a moment then said his usual "Miss Weasley," and left.

Draco turned his head and for the first time realized she was there. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped, looking at her legs, which were crossed at the knees, her floral skirt a few inches past her knees, then up to her wet hair.

"What's the occasion? I have never seen you dressed up unless there is a dance involved," he asked quietly.

"I need to do laundry. It was this or my sweaty robes," she gave a pull at her pale blue blouse, got up and settled in the chair next to him.

"So, what's the damage report?" She asked, noting that he wasn't wearing a shirt and had bandages on his ribs.

"Two broken ribs, probably from Potter's shoulder," wincing slightly he pulled himself up into sitting position, still in his Quidditch pants. Ginny couldn't help but let her gaze run over his chest, his long arms and long legs.

"Nice," she said to him boldly and she swore she saw him blush slightly. "Quidditch robes are so overrated…it's the pants that make the uniform." She smiled and he looked away, rolling his eyes but she saw the smile he tried to hide.

"Don't get to excited there Weasley, I'm here for the night much to my dismay," he said, feeling her take his hand. Wrapping his fingers around hers he felt her ring and for some reason he felt a surge of emotion surge through him. He looked at Ginny seeing her wet hair hanging down her back and shoulders, her sunburned face and simple yet flattering blouse and skirt; feeling her thumb absentmindedly trace a circle on the back of his hand. He cleared his throat and she looked down at him.

"Come here," he said softly and she leaned over enough for him to raise his left arm, touch the back of her head and draw her lips to his. He kissed her, trying to pass all the emotions he felt to her through his kiss, tongue sensuously touching hers, his hand framing her face as she responded, careful not to touch his right ribs. She suddenly pulled away, breathing a bit faster, her face registering surprise.

"What is it Draco?" she asked, touching his cheek and he stared at her for a few seconds. He laid a hand on her shoulder and then slid it up to her neck.

"I love you," he whispered, shocking Ginny since she had only heard him say it twice since he first told her back in early Spring. Leaning in and kissing him next to his ear she whispered it back to him.

"I love you," she felt his hand tighten around hers and wondered what brought this unusual display of emotion through his tough exterior. She pulled away and saw him looking out the window.

"Are you hungry? I'll go get us some food," Ginny sat back watching him carefully.

"I am, that would be great," he agreed and she gently took her hand from his and silently walked out to the Great Hall to make two plates for dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Events

Ginny sat in the warm sun next to her parents. Her entire family took up a row out on the grounds of Hogwarts for the graduation ceremony. All the seventh years wore their school gowns, hats and a special Hogwarts Pin on their robe. They sat in their houses, in alphabetical order so Ron, Hermione and Harry were scattered throughout their section.

Next to Ginny was Samantha and they chatted back and forth about the wedding in six months and about Draco…Samantha was transfixed by the story of how their relationship blossomed over the school year.

"Are you going to miss Ron next year?" Samantha asked quietly as Hufflepuffs walked across the stage, receiving their finishing papers.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. His over protectiveness, no, but having family in the school is nice."

"He's just over protective because he loves you."

"I know. Everyone tells me that."

"Really, Ginny. He adores you; he constantly tells me he doesn't know how you turned out as well adjusted as you did after having six older brothers. He actually told me," Samantha turned to her and their eyes met, "that whenever we have kids, if we have a girl he hopes she turns out like you. That is the ultimate compliment you can receive, you know."

Ginny turned away, her eyes filled with tears. She smoothed down her simple sundress she bought for this occasion, letting out a cleansing breath and trying to get her emotions under control.

Ravenclaw was next to go through and Ginny clapped as Padma Patil walked across the stage, hearing some hoots and hollers from the Gryffindor side as well.

Ginny heard one of her nieces fussing next to her and took four month old Jillian from Charlie, propped her in her lap and let Jillian play with her wand…which kept trying to make it to her mouth. Placing a kiss on top of her head she felt Charlie nudge her.

"Cassandra is reaching for you," he whispered and Ginny shuffled the babies into her lap, holding both of them. Samantha reached over and adjusted the hats on the identical red fuzzy heads.

"Here comes Gryffindor," Samantha said excitedly and sure enough, the whole class was filing up onto the stage in front of the lake.

Already, Ginny could hear her mother sniffling next to Katharine and she had to admit she was teary eyed too seeing Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavendar, Parvati…everyone she knew up there looking solemn and happy at the same time, as they walked to Professor McGonagall who handed them their papers.

She smiled and clapped best she could when "Granger, Hermione Jane" was called. Her nieces laughed as they bounced in her lap, causing Ginny to smile.

"Potter, Harry James" was called and just about everyone stood and cheered and Ginny felt tears in her eyes, sure that he was probably blushing up there as everyone screamed and yelled for him. It took awhile for the students to settle back down and looking up a row and down a few seats, Ginny could see Petunia's face…she looked shocked everyone was screaming for him. Ginny realized his family never really knew how much Harry Potter was adored by most students at Hogwarts. Dudley just shook his head and continued reading down through the program.

After what seemed like forever, "Weasley, Ronald Bilius" was called and her whole family whistled and yelled. Ron bowed to the crowd, causing everyone to laugh. Samantha hugged Ginny with one arm as tears fell down the youngest Weasley's face. Handing Jillian to Samantha, Ginny conjured up a tissue, quickly wiping her eyes before her mother noticed, knowing it would cause Molly to cry even harder. She could hear Fred and George laughing at the other end of the row about something…she was sure she didn't really want to know.

The Gryffindor house went and sat back down as the Slytherin House stood up and walked up single file to the stage. Professor Snape stood up and began calling out names of his seventh year students. Ginny shifted a sleeping Cassandra in her arms and Samantha was playing with Jillian, holding out a bracelet for her to swipe at.

Ginny's eyes scanned for Draco and found him standing in front of Theodore Nott who was a few places in front of Pansy. Slowly, the students made their way up there and she heard his name "Malfoy, Draco Lucius" and smiled, afraid to clap because of the sleeping baby.

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head, seeing her mother looking at her. They exchanged smiles and Ginny felt relieved that her mother had acknowledged him. She tuned out everyone until the last Slytherin was called, "Zabini, Blaise Douglas" and brought herself back to the ceremony, listening to Dumbledore talk about the defeat of Voldemort, how proud he was of the whole seventh year and before he could even present the class, they were up and yelling…as Cassandra slept on. Parents began standing and trying to make their way to their children.

"Samantha, let me take her and you go help my parents find Ron," Ginny took a sleepy Jillian and moved her legs to the side so Samantha could slide down to Molly and Arthur.

"Ginny, I can take them," Charlie turned to her and Ginny shook her head.

"No, you guys go mingle, I haven't sent them in awhile and want to hold them," Ginny smiled.

"If you're sure?" Katharine said and Ginny nodded happily.

Her family filed out and she saw Petunia and Dudley get up and follow them. She decided it was much safer to stay seated rather than try to find anyone. She had made plans the night before to meet up with Draco for a bit by the castle before they went their separate ways. She people watched as she sat there, then looked down at two identical sleeping faces. The babies were getting big, their cheeks had filled out and their hair was a little longer. Their eyes had changed from blue to their mother's dark color; dressed in identical pink dresses no one would be able to tell them apart. She felt someone slip into the seat next to her and she looked up.

"Hey," she smiled at Draco who had his hat off and looked very hot. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," he smiled back and looked up as his mother came towards them.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said watching her sit in a chair in the row in front of them.

"Call me Narcissa, Ginny," her gaze went to the two babies.

"Your nieces? How old are they?"

"Four months, almost. Jillian and Cassandra," Ginny nodded to each one in turn, then felt Draco reach over and gently take Jillian from her, settling back with her in his arms. Both Ginny and Narcissa stared at him, as he looked down at the sleeping baby when suddenly Narcissa stood up.

"I see Mrs. Parkinson; I'll be right back," she said leaving Ginny the only one to hear the tears in her voice. Nodding to Narcissa, Ginny turned to Draco and watched him…noticing many students walking by looking at him strangely with this baby in his arms.

"You know, we could start all sorts of rumors, us sitting here holding two infants," Ginny grinned at him.

"You're right. Now that Voldemort is gone, people would love to spread rumors like this around," Draco agreed, then looked up as two shadows fell over them.

Harry and Hermione were standing there, looking happy as ever; Hermione gushed over the babies, crouching down and looking at each one in turn.

"Does it feel good to be done?" Ginny asked, letting Hermione take Cassandra and she flexed her arms, hearing them pop as she did so.

"Sure does; out into the real world now. We can actually look for a flat to live in," Harry said, sitting on the back of one of the chairs.

"Where are your parents?" Ginny looked around for the Drs. Granger.

"Actually talking to Harry's aunt," Hermione said, shifting Cassandra to her shoulder. "Why don't you two go mingle; we can stay here with the babies."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, but were saved from any decisions when Molly came back with Ron. She took her granddaughter from Draco and Ginny hugged her brother, hard, surprising him for a second. He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek and she took the moment to whisper in his ear,

"I love you Ron, you know that right?" He pulled away and looked at her, nodding in a slightly confused way.

"Congratulations you guys," Ginny said softly and she felt Harry pull her into a hug. She kissed his cheek and hugged him hard before she pulled away, feeling Draco's arm slip around her waist.

"I know I'll be seeing you Potter," Draco said and Harry nodded then was taken over by a typical Samantha hug.

"Good luck with the sports writing," Draco turned towards Ron who was unbuttoning his robes, clearly warm under the afternoon sun.

"Er, thanks," Ron said uneasily and they looked at each other and that's when Ginny, Harry and Hermione witnessed something they never thought they would see.

"You too, with teaching," Ron hesitated then held out his hand. Ginny stared at it as Draco reached forward and for the first time ever they shook hands, firmly and Ginny couldn't help but grin at her brother. He winked at her before turning to Samantha who was leading him over to Lavender Brown.

But, the surprises didn't end there.

"I need to go finish gathering a few things from my room. Want to join me, Ginny?" Draco un-buttoned his robe and shrugged it off, throwing it over his arm.

"Sure," she turned towards her mother, interrupting her, "Should I meet you and dad at the entrance in…what?" she looked towards Draco.

"An hour?" he suggested and Molly nodded. Draco made the same arrangements with his mother and Ginny and Draco weaved their way through the crowd and up to the castle, where the crowd was thinning out. Holding hands they walked into the castle and Ginny was struck by the eerie silence.

"How were your NEWTs this past week?" Ginny asked, her voice echoing off the walls. All the seventh years had five days of NEWTS, some with one a day, others with two.

"Hell; but they are done," Draco said walking down the stairs and pushing open the dungeon doors, not needing a password. Ginny followed him through the empty common room and into his head boy room. It was very stark, a trunk sitting near the door and his school bag. He shut the door behind him and threw his robe onto the desk chair.

"It looks as if you are packed, what do you still need to do?" Ginny asked, slowly turning in a circle looking around the room she would never see again.

"I'll show you," Draco said and he grabbed her bare arms, pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. Her hands clutched his shoulders as, right away, she felt the pounding start from her mouth and surge through her whole body. She felt the intensity behind his kiss and let him lead her to the bed, scrambling up with him and settling herself on top of him, feeling his long, dark grey pants against her bare legs. His hands rubbed her shoulders and trailed down her back and around to her hips, and pulled them against his making Ginny squeak with the forcefulness of his actions. She had never felt him be so dominating before, just doing what he wanted and it partly excited her and partly concerned her. As his hands began to pull her dress up her legs she pulled back and looked down into his face, his eyes the color of blue ice.

"What is it Draco? What's wrong?" she asked feeling his hands still for a moment. He didn't answer her right away and Ginny realized he probably didn't even know what he was feeling.

"I just…need you," he said simply and she nodded not quite understanding but trusting him. Gently his hand pressed on her stomach and she felt the warmth that was becoming so familiar of being with him like this.

"Ok," she breathed and rolled off of him, bringing him to his side and she matched his fevered kisses, hands pulling her dress up, unbuttoning his pants, kicking off shoes, undergarments coming off…all the while lips locked, eyes closed, fires running through both of them as he rolled on top of her and with a lift of her hips she helped him gain entrance into her, gasping aloud at the feeling he instilled in her. Her hands slipped under his shirt, grabbing his biceps, digging her nails into his skin, meeting his thrusts. He pulled his mouth away for a minute and paused. Her eyes snapped open and he stared at her.

"Look at me," he said hoarsely and she nodded as he began moving and that's when it happened. She flew into his mind feeling both of them; a warmth, a tightness, a friction of the utmost pleasure moving with in her. She struggled to keep her eyes locked with his, resisting the urge to close them and scream aloud with the feeling coursing through her. Her hips moved with his, her hands digging harder into his shoulders, his hands lost in her hair, framing the back of her head.

A tide of feeling and awe rose from within Ginny as the rising and falling left her breathless. They moved and with each thrust she felt the ache as they pushed into each other. An exquisite pleasure rose from that ache finding it's way to her mouth in sound and he pushed into her faster, picking up speed, their hips crashing, ebbing and flowing like the tide. No barriers separating them.

Ginny couldn't help it, her eyes closed and Draco's head came to rest against her neck. He felt so hot, everywhere, the ring burning on her finger. She never felt such feverish thrusting, gaining speed…who was moaning, yelling, screaming out? Hearts pounding against each other, bodies pounding into each other, the unbelievable sensation of each other; was she inside him at the same time he was inside her?

She felt his lips against her neck and her hands reached around and down, pulling him into her, feeling as if she was falling away and floating all at once. His lips moved from her neck and his tongue churned with hers as he moved with a grace she never knew existed. Grinding, pushing and pulling all at the same time. Their legs and arms jumbled into hot, wet flesh; hair and faces sweaty, mouths clinging.

Ginny heard him call her name, thought she would die and she knew Draco heard those thoughts. Lost in everything; consuming, burning and hot Ginny felt him. There, almost there, feeling muscles contract, squeezing—he pushed into her and she clung to him, screaming, or was that in her head? The pleasure echoed off his walls and crashed into them, carrying them both over and down, her nails gouging in to his shoulders, his mouth on her neck, moaning and sighing; arms unraveling, hips slowing down and finally… bodies going limp.

Ginny was dying; she was sure of it. Her heart was beating so fast, she was breathless, she was paralyzed and her mind was numb. Draco felt the same, with the way he wasn't moving and his breathing as fast as hers.

Slowly, slowly her body came back to her, the ring warm on her finger, the weight of Draco on top of her, the scent of them floating around the room. She couldn't even form the words to say what she felt. She never ever knew that she could have felt anything so magically powerful and live to tell about it.

"I didn't scare you did I?" she heard, sounding as if his voice was far away.

She shook her head slightly using up her energy. Glancing down at his shoulder she noticed his shirt had someone come off in the process…her dress too. 'When did that happen?' she wondered and saw where she had cut Draco with her nail.

"I cut you," Ginny touched the spot on his shoulder, then let her hand fall limply to the side.

"Doesn't hurt," he mumbled into her shoulder, and slowly rolled off of her, cool air bringing out goose bumps on her body.

"That…you…," Ginny started still staring at the ceiling then found the word she was looking for, "Legilimency?"

Draco nodded and she turned her head to look at him.

"Why?" she whispered, moving onto her side, brushing hair out of her face.

"I wanted you to see and feel what you do to me, Ginny," he reached over and helped her brush hair away from her face. "And I saw and felt what I do to you and I never want to lose that. We need to try and make this work next year…," he trailed off. Ginny put a hand to his face and he turned and kissed her palm.

"I'm so glad you said that. I think I just marked you as mine anyway with that gouge in your shoulder."

He was silent for a moment.

"What was that, Draco? Why was this time so…powerful…?" Ginny asked not caring if she was blushing or not. She was still red faced from their trist in the bed.

"I don't know…I just had this strange feeling when I was holding your niece that I needed to bring you here just to talk, but that changed pretty quickly…and the Legilimens thing was something I always wondered…could it be done…?"

"I would say yes to that," Ginny stretched a bit, feeling her muscles start to come back to life.

Slowly, they started moving, finding clothes, casting charms around themselves, around the room in between touches and kisses until they had used up the hour they had bought themselves and Ginny walked out of his Head Boy room, holding his school bag…wondering who was going to get it next year.

* * *

As Ginny and her family prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding that was to be held outside in their orchard, she didn't feel like she had rested at all since she had been home. It was only three days from the end of school to her brother's wedding, but last minute adjustments to her dress had to be made. Ginny had grown two inches since the fitting in the winter and her mother was begging her to stop growing; she couldn't afford another one of her children to grow tall like Ron, who was now the tallest in the family seeming to have settled into 6'5" rather nicely. Ginny now at 5'8" and growing steadily. Her father had teased her that if she kept this up she would hit the six foot mark and be as tall as Harry and Draco. Ginny hoped to Merlin that wouldn't happen.

The day of the wedding dawned and for once it wasn't hot and humid. The twin girls were dressed the same and were being passed around steadily.

Ginny, Gabrielle Delacour (who was now 11) and some French friends of Fleur's she didn't know were in the bridal party. Bill's best man was Charlie, followed by Ron and a few relatives from the Delacour side.

Percy had made it in time for the wedding and Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had seen him. She heard him before walking down the stairs in her bride's maids dress…a pale blue sleeveless dress that ended just below her knees and she saw him standing in the kitchen, talking to his father. Percy had turned around and she knew he didn't recognize her at first.

"Percy, nice of you to make it," Ginny said coolly watching him do a double take.

"Ginny! Uh, how was school this year?" he asked clearly embarrassed that hadn't known who she was at the moment.

"Great, did well," she said shortly removing her gaze from his and glancing out the door. She saw Draco walking up the walkway, in his summer dress robes and she waited for him to come to her, relishing in what Percy's reaction would be.

"Hello," Draco greeted, looking her up and down as she held her hand out to him, then turned to Percy. He had resumed talking to her father, but when Draco walked in and took her hand he looked up.

"Malfoy!" Percy's voice practically squeaked.

"Weasley. Long time no see," Draco said feeling Ginny holding his hand tight.

"Mr. Weasley, your daughter looks beautiful," Draco smiled down at Ginny who laid her head against his arm. She heard a soft "Whaaaat?" come out of Percy's mouth.

"Thank you Draco. I think so too," Arthur smiled and Ginny smiled back, then rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before my head swells," Ginny turned and led Draco outside towards the tent erected near the orchard. She heard Percy asking her father if hell had frozen over and she chuckled to herself.

"How were your first three days of learning your new job? Harry said he has done so much reading he might turn into a book," Ginny led him past the backyard and into the tent, where Fleur's relatives were sitting, talking rapidly in French.

"Doing the same, until I leave next week with Snape for Africa," they stopped near the front row and sat down on the white cushioned chairs. "How have your three days out of school been?"

"Busy. They had to alter my dress because I grew two inches," Ginny smiled and Draco nodded. "Just busy with all of this. After tomorrow I get to relax. Ron starts his new job writing for the Prophet and travels to Ireland, which he is excited about."

"What do you plan on doing this summer?" Draco let his hand brush her shoulder and he noticed she moved a bit closer.

"Actually, the DeLacours saw my drawings of my brothers and wanted me to do a few sketches of the wedding party, and are paying me pretty nicely for it, so that's one thing. Then…wait, I don't think I told you this!" Ginny's voice became excited and Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know how my dad likes Muggle things right? Well, of course you do," Ginny saw Draco nod and felt his hand rest on her shoulder. "Anyway, since mum is working they brought in extra money and he got the bright idea that after this wedding to bring in some wizards to conjure up an in ground pool."

"A what? A pool?" Draco was clearly surprised.

"I don't even think he can swim, but he said it would be great for family get togethers, and he knows that I like to swim…I think it must be some midlife crisis thing because I could think of a million other things that I would rather have done. But, it's not my money…," Ginny said, feeling Draco's hand slide to her neck.

Leaning forward she kissed him softly and he responded with the utmost control in place. She smiled against his lips as she caught sight of Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi, Gabrielle, my new little sister," Ginny pulled back and saw her looking at Draco with interest.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, with her French accent.

"Draco Malfoy. I saw you when you were much shorter," Draco gave her a smile and she flushed but shook his hand.

"Your mum says she needs you," Gabrielle said quickly, took one more look at Draco and ran down the aisle. Ginny stood up and laughed.

"You have a new fan, I think," Ginny walked down the aisle, careful of her heels and not stepping anywhere she could twist her ankle.

"I can't believe we were that small," Draco said, still having trouble remembering Ginny at that age, let alone himself.

The next few hours were spent getting the bride ready in Ginny's room; the groom in his parent's room and Fred and George began seating the guests. The twins dates had come with them and it wasn't long before Draco, Harry, Kate and Angelina were talking Quidditch and as the tent filled, Ginny saw Fleur's nerves start to show. She would lapse into French, muttering to herself and Ginny tried to calm her down. Finally, Hermione brought in a calming drought and Fleur threw it back without the slightest thought.

"'zank you,'Mione," Fleur said softly. Hermione nodded and as she opened the door to leave, Ginny heard the music start. Mrs. Delacour opened the door and Ginny took one last look at her new sister in law in her white and gold flowing robes, a flower pinned in her hair and thought that Bill just might fall over when she saw how beautiful his new wife looked.

Ginny took up her spot behind Gabrielle and they all walked carefully down the staircase and out towards the tent where the men were already waiting. Fred took Mrs. Delacour to her seat in the front row, next to Ginny's parents. Someone pressed some flowers into Ginny's hands, who could hear a girl named Monique whisper excitedly in French to someone she remembered was named Claire.

Ginny felt Fleur squeeze her hand as walked past her and took her place last in line, behind the girls and out of sight of Bill. Ducking into the tent, the four girls walked slowly down the aisle and Ginny caught sight of Bill. All the men standing were decked out in the fanciest robes she had ever seen and thought they might look the most handsome she had ever seen them.

She caught sight of Draco standing behind Hermione and Harry. She gave the three of them a wink and they all smiled at her as she walked past them, taking up her spot behind Gabrielle, feeling Monique and Claire fall in behind her. They all turned as the tempo changed to introduce Fleur.

Being part Veela, she carried an aura around her and if the men weren't used to it they would end up staring endlessly at her and generally making a fool of themselves. Ginny could hear Bill take a deep breath as he caught sight of his bride and she didn't blame him. Fleur was beautiful and Ginny thought no one would ever be able to top this bride in her gold and white dress, flowing down to the ground and out behind her; her father on her arm; the unusual flower pinned in her hair.

It was all Ginny could do to pay attention to the wizard conducting the ceremony, blinking back tears as she realized that at the end of the year, three of her brothers will have been married. The sight of Bill kissing Fleur brought her thoughts back to the moment and she tucked her hand into Ron's arm as they walked down the aisle.

"You've grown," Ron said sounding surprised. Ginny smiled and told him about the dress. "Hermione said I'm hitting my growth spurt late."

Slowly they walked out of the tent, hugged and kissed everyone in the wedding party. Feeling the area grow crowded with well wishers, Ginny gently removed her arm from Ron's and stood to the side of the tent, after sharing a hug with Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Bill. She saw Ron smile at his fiancée and take Samantha's hand as she came up to him, complimenting him on his new robes. Ginny backed away from the crowd as people hugged and kissed the new couple and found Katharine standing to the side, a baby in each arm.

"Here, Katharine, let me help," Ginny took Jillian who cooed and smiled at her. "They were so good! I didn't hear them once."

"Samantha and I fed them, that's why!" Katharine explained, looking at her husband and waving to him as he caught her eye. Ginny held up Jillian and kissed her cheek, receiving a wet sucking kiss in return.

"They sure do love you, Ginny," Katharine turned Cassandra so she was leaning back against her mother, kicking her legs while looking around at all the people.

"I love kids…and these are my nieces so they are my favorites!" Ginny nuzzled the top of Jillian's head.

"Whenever you get married, you'll want children then?"

"Oh, sure. I think all of us Weasley's do…except Percy. Have no idea about him," Ginny said and Katharine nodded.

"I met him briefly. You could tell he had no idea what to say to me or how to interact with these girls," Katharine waved to someone as they walked by.

"I'm going to take Jillian for a walk, is that ok?" Ginny bounced the baby in her arms.

"Not at all, just come find me when you think she needs me, or you tire of her," Katharine smiled and Ginny turned around, seeing Draco walking towards her.

"You looked lovely up there, almost crying," he teased her and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature, Aunt Ginny. You're teaching Jillian bad habits you know," Draco touched the top of the baby's head and Ginny gave him and appraising look.

"How did you know this was Jillian?"

He gave a shrug, "She looks a bit different than her sister I guess. So, shall we go get some of your mother's food?" Ginny nodded and she propped Jillian on her hip walking next to Draco towards the table and chairs set up in the next tent. They settled at the table reserved for her, Samantha, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco; Ginny sat with Jillian on her lap, letting her gnaw on a spoon while Draco brought back two plates of food. Their friends soon joined them, Jillian eventually made it back to her mother and sister and the students talked, joked and ate well into the evening, barely aware of a band striking up music until Ron said it was time for him and Ginny to dance alongside the bride and groom.

After the required wedding party dance, they all split up and found their partners, dates, and significant others.

As Ginny and Draco moved through the crowd towards the dance floor, Ron was sitting next to Harry…both watching Ginny.

"I never ever would have thought they would end up together," Harry mused and Ron agreed.

"It scares me sometimes," Ron started then took a sip of his champagne, eyes moving from Samantha, Hermione and Fleur who were talking about something, back to his sister, dancing with Draco. "It's like he looks like Malfoy, sounds like Malfoy, but that's where it ends, you know? It still addles me that my sister is sleeping with the enemy and seems to be so in love with him."

"I know everyone keeps saying that Ginny is smart and all, and I know you are tired of hearing it, but I think you'ree having a hard time just because it's Malfoy…as we all are thinking. But, ever since his father died, you have to admit he seems different and even I can't find something about him that annoys me anymore," Harry told Ron.

It was strange watching Ginny and Draco interact.

During the past few months, just watching them together it was like they moved and reacted to each other so fluidly it was almost as if they were one person split into two bodies. Harry had no idea what happened to make him realize that…and he voiced his thoughts to Ron who looked at him strangely.

"I noticed something strange like that, but the way you said it makes sense. It's almost like the way you and Hermione finish each others sentences; they seem to anticipate what the other person is going to do and…it's just," he sighed, "I just can't explain it." Ron settled back in his chair and changed the subject to his new job. Telling Harry he was first traveling to Ireland to write about the Quidditch matches going on there, then onto Italy. Harry and Ron both hoped with his job, he would get tickets to the World Cup the next time it came around. For now, Ron was living at Grimmauld with Fred and George until he got married. Samantha's parents were not letting him move in to her new flat in London until they were married … where she was writing articles for the local paper and working in a clothing store.

"Harry, you'll have to keep me updated on how my sister does next year…you being her teacher and all," Ron said as the girls made their way back to the table.

"I will and I'll keep an eye on her for you too; though she will be fine…unless she fails DADA," Harry laughed and they stood up to go meet their dance partners.

-----------------

"I will try my best to make it to Potter's wedding, but I can't promise I'll be there."

"I know," she laid her head against his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.

She heard the thumping of his heart beneath her ear; the distant sounds of the wedding party flowed into her…it was late and people were going home. Fleur and Bill had already apparated back to the flat they owned near Hogsmeade, ready to embark on their honeymoon the next day.

"I'll write you; I know you'll be busy so don't feel obligated to write back," Ginny said softly, her emotions taking her by surprise. She thought she would be able to handle him leaving…not seeing him for what could be two full months, but the lump in her throat was betraying her.

"I haven't written many letters in my life, but I will write don't worry."

"It's getting late and you have to be back at Hogwarts…," Ginny let her voice trail off. Stepping back a bit she looked up at Draco who was looking in the direction of the tent. Turning his head he looked down at her, his face expressionless. Ginny dropped her arms and stepped out of his embrace.

"You should go before I do something girly, like cry or something," Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the ground, intent on turning and walking towards the house. Before she could move, Draco reached down and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. She couldn't see his eyes in the dark but felt him lean in and knew he was going to kiss her. She uncrossed her arms and laid a hand on either side of his neck, savoring the taste of champagne still present on his lips. He kissed her like it was their first time, slowly, gently so lovingly that Ginny didn't realize she was crying until she tasted salty tears, causing her to pull away.

"I'm sorry..," Ginny brought her hands to her cheeks, "I swore I would never cry over a guy, and now look," she brushed the tears away not able to look up at the dark shadow his face was hidden in.

"I'll miss you too," Draco said quietly, waiting for her to get herself under control.

"You need to go; it's late," Ginny took a deep shaky breath and let it out. She felt him take her hand and press a piece of parchment into it, but he didn't let go…it stayed between their hands as he led her to the edge of the orchard, where the voices of her family and closest friends were still emanating through the night. He stopped and turned towards her.

"If I don't see you at Potter's wedding, we can try and get together the weekend before school, ok?" he saw her nod. Still holding her hand he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, then pulled away seeing fresh tears track down her face.

"I'll be fine…just do whatever you need to do to make the time go by fast," Draco inwardly sighed, not really knowing how to handle a female in tears.

"I'll swim," Ginny said and smiled a bit, still feeling his hand tight against hers.

"And grow too," Draco kidded, noticing how she didn't have to stand so much on her toes anymore to kiss him.

Leaning down he kissed her near her ear and whispered, "Remember our last day at Hogwarts and that I love you."

"I love you, too," Ginny whispered, felt him squeeze her hand then half a second after he let go, he was gone. Shoving the parchment into the top of her dress, she used both hands to wipe her tears away, intent on not looking like a dribbling teenage girl before she said goodnight to her friends. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she took a few deep breaths and walked into the tent to say goodnight to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Samantha who were talking quietly at a table littered with plates and food.

* * *

Ginny shimmied out of her dress, seeing the piece of parchment float to the floor. Picking it up she placed it on her desk and went through the process of washing up and getting ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and getting all comfortable in her bed she pulled the parchment towards her and noticed it was folded into quarters. No wax seal, nothing fancy and she opened it, seeing a few lines but not being able to make them out do to those pesky tears that kept forming in her eyes. Wiping her eyes on her sheet she looked at it again.

"Dear Ginny,

I had a thought while packing and that thought was your owl trying to make all those flights to and from wherever I will be. I really didn't want to see your owl die of exhaustion, so I charmed this parchment. Whenever I write to you, it should appear on here, under the last "letter". You can write back and whatever you say will appear on an identical piece of parchment that I will have with me, always. Consider this my first letter of the summer to you…I'll miss you and I will try to come to "the wedding of the century" but I am sorry I can't promise you that I WILL be there. I will be thinking about you on that day, rest assured.

Until we meet again, Ginny.

Yours,

Draco"


	23. Chapter 23

The Wedding of the Century

Ginny stretched in bed, feeling the now familiar ache of her growing body. Hermione had told her that she would be constantly sore until she slowed down in this late growth spurt. Molly and Ginny had gone shopping for new clothes because nothing fit anymore and Ginny was beginning to think she might end up like Ron if she didn't stop growing. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she stood, put on her swimsuit and made her way down to the pool. After lunch was the last fitting for the "wedding of the century" and she was flooing Hermione's parents house for the final fitting, then look at the new flat the Potters would be renting.

Today marked the one-week anniversary before the wedding and every morning since Draco had left, (and the wizards had conjured up a nice size pool) Ginny had the same routine. Get up, have a small meal, go swim a few laps, shower then either work on the almost finished drawings for the Delacours or help Hermione with wedding "stuff". Often, she'd visit her nieces or just relax and write to Draco. She wrote him every day and usually he wrote back, sometimes a sentence like when he said he had arrived in Africa and it was hotter than hell, or sometimes a full paragraph--which was a lot for him. Ginny had the gut feeling he wouldn't make it to the wedding. He was so busy, collecting specimens, labeling, practicing advanced potions, learning everything he could from Professor Snape, and then reading and taking notes on top of it all.

She thought of him everyday; she wondered if he would like the pool, she wondered what he was doing while she was eating dinner, she couldn't fill the aching void in her chest and tried her best to be happy and distract herself. And, every once in awhile it would work. She would realize a few hours had slipped by where she didn't think about him. Hermione had said the same thing about missing Harry. She hadn't seen him since the day after Bill's wedding and was probably missing him as much as Ginny was missing Draco.

Ginny sat at the Granger's kitchen table, waiting for Hermione to finish filling out the final paperwork for her application to be trained as a Healer.

"I need to go to Hogwarts and get Professor McGonagall to sign this, then drop it off at St. Mungos…then the fitting, is that ok with you?" Hermione had asked and Ginny nodded.

"Maybe you'll get to see Harry," Ginny offered, tucking her arm through Hermione's as they side along apparated to outside the school grounds.

"I don't know; sometimes Dumbledore takes him off somewhere to teach him things we can't even imagine. He told me he'd tell me all about it when he was done. But, it would really be nice to see him!" Hermione held the door open for Ginny and they walked through the quiet school.

Ginny saw her reflection and realized she had grown. Some of the pictures didn't seem so high up and she kept having to slow down for Hermione; Ginny's legs having grown longer.

"Hermione, I hate growing so fast do Muggles do this?" Ginny asked as they traipsed up the staircase.

"A bit earlier and a bit slower; but since we hit that adult age earlier than they do, we do everything different. You'll slow down at the end of the summer, Ginny don't worry," Hermione peeked into the DADA classroom and suddenly drew back.

"What?" Ginny asked and looked in. There was Harry, feet up on the desk, large book in his lap, making notes and looking very intent on whatever he was reading.

"Go say HI, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny whispered. Hermione stood still for a moment. Sighing, Ginny pushed open the door and walked in, forcing Hermione to follow her.

"Professor Potter!" Ginny called and Harry about tipped over in his chair jumping up so quickly.

"Ginny, Hermione!" he walked towards them and Hermione took a flying leap into his arms, hugging him furiously. Harry grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, then pulled back, seeing Ginny standing, hands in the back of her shorts pockets watching them.

"Merlin, Ginny, you're almost as tall as me!" Harry pulled her into a hug and she returned it.

"I know. I hate this," Ginny grumbled stepping back, noticing she didn't have to look up at him anymore. Harry's gaze lingered on her for a moment then moved back to Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Healer application paperwork," Hermione held it up, "I need McGonagall to sign it then I'm taking it to St. Mungo's…then off for another fitting for Ginny."

"So much fun," Harry rolled his eyes, then hugged Hermione as if he couldn't believe she was here.

"Why don't you let me take that to McGonagall and you two can…you know…talk?" Ginny said holding out her hand. Smiling gratefully, Hermione handed her the paperwork.

"I'll just meet you by the doors in a bit," Ginny said, waving to Harry and quietly shutting the door behind her she made her way to the Tansfiguration classroom, where Professor McGonagall was working.

After exchanging pleasantries with her Head of House and being told how she looked so tall and so much older, she pocketed the application for Hermione and slowly made her way back down the deserted staircase.

Deciding to wander the halls, she found her feet taking her towards the dungeons, anxious to see what the Potions classroom looked like. Turning the corner, she saw the door open and looked inside. The shades were up, letting in plenty of light and it looked pretty much the same although some of the bottles and flasks were missing. Walking in she went towards the desk, seeing books spread all over it, recognizing Draco's handwriting on a few pieces of parchment. Her fingers trailed the edge of the desk and as she turned back towards the door and owl swooped in and dropped something on the desk and flew back out again. She didn't feel any sense of disappointment Draco wasn't here; he was going to be in Africa until the end of the month he had said, maybe even the first week of August.

Stopping at a desk near the back, she picked up a NEWT level Potions book she was going to have to buy and flipped through it. How in the world was she going to get through this class? She turned the pages and saw a story about how a Potion hadn't been developed for the Wizard Flu yet, though they were close and it gave the first few lines of the formula. Hearing a noise behind her she carefully set the book down and turned, letting out a yelp as Draco stood directly behind her, looking as surprised as she did.

For a moment they stared at each other in shock. Ginny noticed he was sun burnt, his hair was whiter than she had ever imagined it could be. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts with numerous pockets and a short sleeve, plain white t-shirt and he looked older, bigger somehow. Draco was noticing the way she had grown, even in the three weeks it had been since he had seen her.

For a moment, Ginny felt awkward, like she was meeting him for the first time. When it became obvious that words failed him she began her explanation as to why she was there.

"I…I came with Hermione…paperwork, she's with Harry -,"

"I don't care," Draco interrupted his voice sounding odd to her ears and before she knew it, he had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, lips meeting hers. For a moment she froze, then let her hands slide up his arms, feeling more muscle there than she had ever felt before. Sighing she pressed closer to him, letting her hands slide up to his shoulders, taking comfort in his touch. After several moments he pulled away and stared at her, his hand framing her face, touching her on her cheek, neck and finally her shoulder where he let it rest.

"I didn't think you would be here; I hope you don't mind I looked around," Ginny whispered, hands still on his shoulders.

"That's fine; I was coming to pick up a delivery and…I certainly didn't expect to see you here," he still hadn't let her go and Ginny wondered how she was going to walk away from him now, it was hard enough the first time. "But, I'm sure glad I did," he kissed her again, then let his hands trail down her arms and took her hands.

"How's Africa?"

"Hot; did you know there is a wizarding school there? Never would have thought that…very small but there nonetheless," Draco explained, still staring at her, then changing the subject, "You're swimming aren't you?"

Ginny nodded, wondering how he could tell.

"You're hair is lighter and you look different, besides being taller," he said letting his hands settle on her hips, which were a bit wider than he remembered. He thought she was growing beautifully.

"Not much else to do besides weddings and swimming right now," Ginny explained, squeezing his hands. "You probably shouldn't stay here much longer…Professor Snape will wonder where you are," Ginny said.

Sighing, Draco agreed. "I wasn't expecting you…here…and I'm still not sure if I can make it next week or not."

Ginny nodded, probably thinking it would be better if he didn't; seeing him now, then leaving again was going to be hard, let along doing it for a third time.

"It's fine. I'll live," Ginny smiled and he smiled back, reluctantly dropping her hands and walking towards his desk, retrieving the package the owl just dropped off.

"I have to go," he said softly, standing in front of her and Ginny held his gaze. Shyly, she reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the scratchy, unshaven face beneath her fingertips.

"I know; this was a nice surprise," she let her fingers rest for a moment then drop.

"Certainly was," Draco said, then kissed her hard. "I'll write, don't worry," he squeezed her hands. Ginny wrapped her arms around him quickly and he pulled her tight, then stepped back. After sharing another kiss, he dropped her hand and disapparated…surprising Ginny until she realized that Dumbledore must have granted him and Snape permission. Sighing, Ginny turned and walked out of the classroom and back to the front doors, meeting Hermione coming down the stairs with Harry.

"Hey," Ginny ran a bit to catch up, "I saw Draco in his classroom."

"He's here?" Harry asked surprised.

"He apparated in to pick something up and I happened to be there," Ginny said then said quietly almost to herself, "He looks different."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously, taking the paper Ginny handed her.

"Like he has been outside working, I suppose…his hair is whiter, he's sun burnt…his clothes…," Ginny's voice wandered off and she felt Harry lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You've changed too, Ginny," and she met his gaze and nodded. His hand dropped from her shoulder and saying goodbye, with one last kiss between Harry and Hermione the girls walked out of the castle and down the road,. With their first mission accomplished, they headed to St. Mungo's then Diagon Alley where Hermione had found a witch seamstress to make the dresses she had wanted for her wedding.

The following week was a blur…wedding plans, gifts to buy…Ginny never knew weddings were such hard work. Thankfully, her teal colored dress fit wonderfully as did Luna's and Samantha's. As the morning of July 31st dawned clear and bright, Ginny realized she hadn't seen Ron since Bill's wedding. Samantha had said he had just wrapped up traveling and had made sure he had this day and the following free of work.

'Only 11 more days and I can apparate', Ginny thought to herself. She was by herself in the house; her parents were working until 3pm, the wedding was at 4, but both Ginny and Ron needed to be at Hogwarts by 1pm for pictures…taken by Colin. Ron was to meet Ginny at the house and apparate her over to the school. Ginny finished applying the little bit of makeup she wore, made sure her hair was still up like Hermione had wanted, smoothed down her silky, short sleeved dress and made her way downstairs as she heard her brother apparate into the kitchen.

"Ginny!" he yelled as she made her way down the stairs.

"I'm coming," she said seeing him steal a cookie out of the jar. He was dressed in the same type of robes he wore for Bill's wedding.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded, turning around.

""Bloody hell Ginny, when did you get so tall?" he stared at her, trying to find the sister he left behind under the dress, the makeup and the hair.

"Stop it, I hate being tall. I don't know how you stand it," she mumbled.

"No, you…you look great," he said and she stared at him from across the kitchen, "really."

"Well, thanks…come on, let's go. The best man can't be late," Ginny walked over and she felt him grab her hand and they apparated to the school grounds. The first thing she noticed were the sheer number of people on the grounds. Photographers, students…it seemed hundreds of people and the wedding was still three hours away.

"Don't lose me," Ginny said to Ron, holding his hand tight and he nodded, weaving his way up to the castle. She heard shouts from photographers, who were behind a line so they couldn't get up to the castle yelling 'there's the best man!' 'Where's Harry?' and other sorts of questions. Ginny was floored. She never thought this many people would show up; having known Harry and Hermione for six years the novelty that Harry was a hero had worn off and now it came back and slapped her in the face.

Moving through the castle, they found their way to the Great Hall which was set up for the guests who would attend the reception. Both of them skidded to a stop.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny breathed, looking at the twinkling lights, the gorgeous flowers and magical decorations floating in the air. The walls had been magically changed to a cream color and the tables were covered with cream and maroon colored linens.

"Amazing," Ron breathed, "But we need to find everyone…let's go," he led her up to the common room where Harry would be getting ready in the boys dorm, Hermione in the girls. Separating at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny made her way up to the head girl room and walked in, her breath catching in her throat.

There was Hermione standing in front of a three way mirror, her mother placing jeweled combs in her hair to keep it up off her neck. Her dress was similar in style to Fleur's but with silver threads throughout so every time she moved, it shimmered.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Ginny could see Hermione was a nervous wreck.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione's mother smiled and Ginny said hello, walking in and standing near Hermione.

"Hermione, you look amazing," Ginny reached out and touched the dress. "Harry is going to faint when he sees you in this."

"I might faint if this wedding doesn't hurry up and get over with," Hermione said nervously.

"You'll be fine dear," her mother said absentmindedly, looking up as Samantha came out of the bathroom in a similar dress to Ginny's.

"So, you are doing the Muggle way then?" Ginny asked Hermione, referring to not letting Harry see her before the ceremony. Hermione nodded. The three of them moved around Hermione making sure everything was perfect.

"Ginny, can you go see if the boys are done downstairs with pictures? They were to go first, then it's our turn," Samantha asked and Ginny nodded turning and going back down the stairs.

She could hear them talking before she saw them and as she entered the room Neville, Harry, Colin, Charlie and Ron turned to look at her.

"How are the pictures going?" Ginny asked wishing they would stop staring at her.

"Ginny! You look amazing!" Colin came over and looked up at her. She thanked him and walked down the last few steps and saw Harry standing near the fireplace. "We are almost done here," Colin loaded some more film into his camera.

"You ok Harry?" Ginny asked and he nodded. He was wearing something similar to Bill's dress robe, although Harry's was a deep maroon color, his hair was cooperating and he was a few shades paler than she remembered him being last week. "You look amazing and Happy Birthday too," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How's Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Beautiful," was all Ginny could say, clearing her throat.

"Give us ten more minutes," Colin said and she nodded, making her way back upstairs.

------------------

Hours later, pictures done and the hundreds of guests, professors and media all in their respective spots, the wedding party congregated behind the closed doors of Hogwarts.

"I haven't seen Draco, so I guess he couldn't make it," Samantha said quietly to Ginny who nodded, slightly disappointed but had prepared herself for the realization he was busy. Behind Ginny stood Luna, who was busy gushing over how handsome Neville looked in his black wedding dress robe and even Ginny had to agree that all the boys had outdone themselves. Hearing the first few notes of Pachelbel's Canon in D, brought back a host of memories for Ginny and she followed Samantha outside, seeing flashbulbs go off, seeing the back of the guests ahead of them and Dumbledore's unmistakable figure at the end of their walk, waiting. Walking past the media she could hear their whispers.

"Samantha Granger, she's the cousin. Ginerva Weasley, best friend…,brother writes for-."

"Luna Lovegood, her father owns…friend of the bride…Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor."

Ginny ignored them and walked down the aisle noting that the whole student body had turned out. She caught Maggie and Susan's eye and saw Blaise standing with them. She smiled and they gave a small wave as she walked past them. In the first row she saw Harry's Aunt, Dudley and actually his uncle, looking VERY unhappy but staying quiet nonetheless. Taking up her spot a few paces behind Samantha who was smiling at Harry and Ron she turned towards the doors which were now closed and waited for Fred and George to open them.

Looking quickly back at Harry she saw he was staring down the aisle saw Ron's hand go to Harry's elbow as he leaned in to say something, causing Harry to smile. Ginny was grateful to her brother for whatever he said; Harry looked like he was going to fall over and as the doors opened, he turned a bit more as did the rest of the wedding party.

The music swelled and Hermione seemed to float down the steps with her father on her arm…flashbulbs going off every second made it almost impossible to see her until she was halfway down the aisle. Harry broke out into the sweetest smile Ginny had ever seen, clearly enthralled with his bride to be. Hermione gave her father a kiss, Harry and him shook hands and the couple made their way up towards Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling as if it were his own children getting married.

When it was time for Harry to kiss Hermione, Ginny swore she saw tears in Harry's eyes and Ron's as she met his gaze. The noise that came from the crowd was deafening as students cheered and yelled. Ginny turned towards Harry's family and saw the look of shock on Vernon's face…he had never seen Harry in his element and seemed to want to run and hide. Petunia was wiping her eyes and Dudley was just staring at Ginny who met his gaze, causing him to look away. Ginny held Charlie's arm as she walked down the aisle towards the castle where the entire wedding party would be photographed. Professor Dumbledore had allowed the photographers one photograph of the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, then the wedding party before ushering his students inside, to the Great Hall where pictures would be taken.

After smiling and smiling, Ginny's cheeks ached and she looked forward to sitting down and relaxing. Unconsciously she played with her ring which had taken on the hue of her dress…realizing for the first time that it was warm. Smiling to herself she wrapped her hand around her fingers, wondering what Draco was doing so far South. Neville wandered over to their table and sat down, talking about his summer and his trip to the Mediterranean he had taken with his grandmother and uncle.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the bathroom with Samantha, needing help with her dress to do even the simplest of things.

"Three weddings in one year, Hermione…who would have thought about that this time last year?" Samantha said, washing her hands next to her cousin.

"Certainly not me," Hermione smiled and dried her hands. "Ready to go eat? I'm starving," she carefully stepped through the door and stopped suddenly, seeing a familiar shape materialize in front of her.

"I'll be there in a minute," Hermione told Samantha, who looked at her strangely. She made a shooing motion with her hand and Samantha turned away slowly, as Hermione walked in the other direction, confirming who she thought she saw. She waited next to the loo and he came out, stopped and stared at her.

"Viktor," Hermione said softly and he walked over to her.

"How are you?" he asked looking at her, then smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm…glad you could make it," Hermione fell in step beside him as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Where is your husband? I'd like to go talk to him," he held the door for her and she walked in, heads turning immediately to see them walk in together. Harry appeared at her side and looked at Viktor.

"Viktor, you made it," Harry shook his hand and received congratulations. "Let me show you to your table; we can talk after dinner." Harry escorted the two over towards Ginny, Luna, Neville, Charlie and Katharine.

"Everyone, this is Viktor Krum," Harry introduced and Ginny stared at him, remembering him when she was third year. He made the round of introductions and Viktor took the open chair next to Ginny.

"You must be Ron Weasley's sister," Viktor said and she nodded.

"Did the red hair give it away?" she smiled at him and he shook his head.

"He interviewed me for an article he was writing and mentioned you were playing Quidditch this year; I also remember you vaguely from the Tri-Wizard tournament," he explained, then leaned back as the wedding feast magically appeared on their plates.

Dinner was a splendid affair and Ginny's table listened to story after story from Viktor about his travels, his games and the people he met traveling all over the world.

The reception flew by and Ginny had a great time, sharing dances with her father, Viktor, Harry, Tom, Neville, and numerous other boys she hadn't seen since the end of June. Someone had taken a picture of her and Viktor dancing and talking and Ginny realized she would never be able to live in the spotlight like he did, or Harry or even Drano. Touring around the room, she said goodbye to her friends and received a kiss on the back of her hand from Viktor. Wishing him luck in Quidditch she followed her brother to a crowd gathered around the new couple, who were getting ready to go back to their new flat and get ready for their honeymoon to America.

After seeing Hermione and Harry off to their new flat, which happened to be in the same building as Draco's, she decided to go home with her parents, anxious to see if Draco had written to her about not making it to the wedding.

And as she settled into bed, chalking up another wedding that she participated in, she grabbed the parchment off of her desk and opened it, seeing a new entry.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. I thought I might be able to, but at the last minute the Wizarding School invited us for dinner and Professor Snape accepted. Part of me thinks it was to avoid seeing Potter get married, but I can't prove it. So, I spent my evening eating very strange food and being asked numerous Quidditch questions, since this school is too small for a team. I would have much rather been with you, dancing and eating good food, but it just didn't work. I hope you managed to have a fun time and I am sure you were beautiful._

_We should be done and back to Hogwarts by the 5__th__ of August. Then, I get to work on making all these potions, fine tuning my notes and everything else associated with teaching. I hope we can find time to get together after I get back._

_Give Potter and Hermione my regrets. I should have a "Daily Prophet" arriving tomorrow, so I am sure there will be pictures in there about the wedding._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_I know you are busy and I wasn't too upset that you didn't make it; you warned me. It was beautiful and I thought of you during the wedding song, as it was the one you played after the chess match. You will never guess who I danced with, besides the usual group…Viktor Krum! He was invited and showed up for the reception, having just finished a game in Bulgaria. Most of the school showed up and even Harry's family was there, including his uncle. I am sure you will read about it in the "Prophet"; I have never seen so many photographers and reporters from all the different publications in my life. I am glad to be home and am all wedding-ed out for the moment._

_Ron said I can tag along with him when he goes to Spain the 2__nd__, 3__rd__ and 4__th__ of this month so I might, since I have never been there. Other than that, no big plans other than swimming, taking my apparating test and babysitting. Cassandra and Jillian are almost 5 months now and are just about crawling and are growing every day…like me, I guess._

_I miss you and love you,_

_Ginny_

Ginny hadn't even had time to fold up the parchment before she saw new lines appear from Draco, who must have been sitting down at a desk somewhere next to the parchment.

_Ginny,_

_I'm glad you had a good time at Potter's wedding. Who wouldn't? I would have liked to see Krum again as it's been awhile, but maybe another time. I'm glad you were out and having fun, I never thought for a moment you would just sit there and the blokes would leave you alone. I found something that might interest your brothers, Fred and George, and will put it to post tomorrow morning; a thanks for finding Salazar's notebook. I look forward to reading the paper tomorrow._

_I miss you and love you too,_

_Draco_

Ginny didn't really have anything else to add so she folded the paper and set it upon her desk. Her body was aching, she was tired and it was seconds later that she fell into a sleep…dreaming of Draco walking a rainforest and pocketing plant after plant.


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny's Birthday

Ginny was well into her trip to Spain by the time Draco got around to reading the "Daily Prophet", one late night. He was two days away from returning to a much cooler England; having lived in a tent, set up next to Professor Snape's and a few other professors from the African Wizarding School.

He took off his shirt in an attempt to cool down and sat down on his cot, laying out the paper before him. There it was on the front page, a photo of the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiling and looking around, right in front of the entrance doors to Hogwarts. He scanned through the article, which went into great detail about the type of dresses worn by the bridal party to the weather at Hogwarts that day.

Turning to the next page where the story was continued, he saw two more pictures from the wedding. Underneath the bridal party photo was a caption of who was who and his eyes widened as he found Ginny, hair piled on her head. She was laughing at something Luna must've said. Skimming down the article, this section was about the food served, a history of Hermione and Harry and then listed some notable guests, showing a picture of Ginny dancing with Viktor. They were talking, then turned to the camera and both smiled. He noticed that she was as tall as Viktor now and got a strange feeling in his chest seeing them dancing…seeing Viktor's hand on her waist, the other holding hers. He looked at her for a minute longer, taking in the dress and how she was just so different then when he had left in early July.

Groaning, Draco fell backwards onto the cot, trying to figure out how this year was going to work. If he had noticed the change in Ginny from girl to woman, it was obvious that Viktor and every other male at Hogwarts had too. He was going to have to trust her; something he wasn't used to do doing to such a large extent. He grabbed the paper and looked at it again, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He made a mental note to get a haircut the moment he set foot on English soil as he stared at the picture. Ginny was mentioned twice in the article, once for being Krum's dance partner and another mention as Hermione's best friend from Hogwarts.

Draco folded the paper and set it on the floor, picking up the parchment that lay on top of his school bag and unfolding it. There was a new note from Ginny; these notes helped him get through the hot, humid days of walking, cutting, categorizing plants…he was so ready to go home, he would jump on his broom and go now, if he had it and if Professor Snape wasn't breathing down his neck so much.

Placing a hand behind his head he read the short paragraph Ginny wrote sometime that evening.

_Draco,_

_It's August 3__rd__ and I love Spain. I love it, love it, love it! Today, Ron and I visited Costa De Valencia, where the Witchcraft and Wizardry School is located and watched their Quidditch team play against a small school from Portugal. The scenery is beautiful, the weather is warm and the people are so nice. If I had the money, I would buy a house in Valencia and come here all the time; it's wild, swampy, marshy, freshwater pools…everything including mountains that go right up to the sea. Tomorrow, we shall go to Granada then come back home; I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. Ron gets a few days off, then he is off to Ireland again. I'll be babysitting that whole week as Katharine needs to get her classroom ready for school. Apparently she and Bill have worked something out where one is home with the babies while the other one works. I hope you are staying cool and I bet you are glad to be coming home in another day or two._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Ginny_

Under her writing was a picture she sketched of the mountains and sea. She had used some colored pencils or something to bring out the hues of the mountains and he charmed it so it wouldn't disappear, wanting to keep that picture.

Draco let the paper flutter to his chest, wondering if he had ever been to Costa De Valencia. He didn't think his parents ever took him there. Madrid, yes, but never the coast. Reaching into his bag he grabbed a Quill and sat up to write a quick note back to her.

_Ginny,_

_Spain sounds fascinating; I have only ever been to Madrid…to busy there for my taste. I finally got a chance to read the Prophet; you looked beautiful. I wish I was there instead of Viktor, but as you can see that didn't happen. Tomorrow we pack up and get ready to send things back to school. If all goes well I should be back in two days. I am going to immediately get a shower, sit in the dungeons for awhile, and eat a steak and kidney pie. I will Owl you when I get back._

_Draco_

_  
_Folding up the paper he set it back on his bag, turned on his side and let his eyes drift closed. Tired and drained from the heat and all the walking and lifting he was doing he fell into his typical dreamless sleep.

-------------

August 6th came and for the first time Draco got a nice shower, changed into a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt, glad he was back at his flat that he had yet to really make home. His mother had seen to it that his bedroom set was delivered and he had purchased a sofa, but not liking the brown color changed it to black. A piano was in the corner, courtesy of his mother. He had a table and two chairs and an office…that was it. He laid back on his bed and relaxed before he was to have dinner with Professor Dumbledore and talk about his trip. As he went through his mail he saw a note from Samantha. Peaking his interest he opened it first and saw a short note.

_Draco,_

_As you know, Ginny's 17__th__ birthday is August 11__th__ and I thought it would be a great birthday surprise if you were able to attend a surprise lunch. We are going to do what we did for Harry; wait for her at the magical phone box and take her to lunch. "We" being, me, Ron, Luna, Neville, Susan, Maggie, Blaise and maybe Fred and George. Harry and Hermione won't be back until August 13__th__ from their honeymoon so they won't be there. Her test is scheduled for 11:30am, according to her mother. If you can make it, feel free to contact me and you can apparate into my flat if you want to. Just let me know so you don't scare the hell out of me._

_Samantha_

Pocketing the note, he thought he might be able to make it, since the 11th was a Friday. He would ask Dumbledore at dinner…he quickly wrote back a note with the intention of having a school owl send it back to her.

_Samantha,_

_I should be able to make it, but I just need to pass it by Dumbledore. I would apparate into your flat around 11:15 or so._

_Draco_

For the next week, Ginny babysat her nieces, exhausted at the end of each day with watching two of them. She knew when the next school year came, she wouldn't be apparating much back home to see anyone.

Her mother had asked what she wanted to do for her birthday and if there was anything special she wanted to do for it. As she lay in the pool early in the morning of her 17th birthday, she still had no idea what she wanted. She figured the clothes her mother had to buy her during the summer were enough; she made plans to meet Hermione when they came back to go out for her lunch, but other than that she had no big plans. She was an adult now and after 11:30am today, she hoped she would be able to apparate anywhere she wanted to. She was going to apparate to work with her mother, meet some of her co-workers in the Ministry and just hang out until her appointment. She was getting ready to slide off the raft when Pig flew up and dropped two letters, right on her stomach then managed to fly into the barn behind their house.

Shaking her hands dry, she opened the first letter carefully, recognizing Hermione's handwriting.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY! Sorry we aren't there to celebrate it with you, but we will take you out to lunch when we get back. America is great and so far we have managed to sightsee in five different states. No one knows us over here and it's the most relaxing feeling to be able to walk outside and not have someone yell HARRY POTTER aloud so everyone else can hear it. I am loving married life and Harry says, "Happy Birthday". Love, Hermione and Harry.**

Inside the letter was a postcard from New York City and Ginny gazed at the tall buildings, wondering how in the world someone could live up so high without having a broomstick. Carefully folding it and placing it on the edge of the pool she had drifted to, she opened the second which she could tell was from Draco.

_Happy Birthday, Ginny. I have a gift for you that I would like to give you in person, so the next time I see you, it's all yours. Also, good luck with your apparition test; I know you will pass without any problems! Things are winding down a bit here, so I will come visit when I can. Love, Draco_

Ginny smiled, realizing it was the first time he had signed any of his notes with the word "love". Carefully she climbed out of the pool and walked to the house, drying herself with a Drying Spell as she went.

After a shower and settling on a pair of white jeans and a dark blue sleeveless top, she grabbed her school robes and wand and went down to the kitchen to meet her mother. She was now taller than her mother and as tall as her father. Her mother had measured her the other day, insisting that she was taller than the twins. When her mother said Ginny was 5'10", she about fell over. The twins were an inch taller and Ginny mentally prepared herself for the comments that would ensue on her arrival at Hogwarts in September.

After spending some quality mother-daughter time in her mother's office, she went and visited her father, getting a huge hug from Kingsley Shacklebolt, and yet another comment on how tall she was. At 11:25 she made her way down to the Apparition Licensing office and went through the same motions that Harry and her other friends had a year earlier and within twenty minutes, she had apparated successfully from one room to another. On exiting she filled out her license and walked quickly from the room, her heart soaring that she was free! No more hanging on her brother's arm to go somewhere, no more stumbling out of sooty fireplaces. She backtracked to her mother's office and told her the good news, then to her father. Surprisingly, he handed her a few galleons saying since she hadn't told them what she had wanted for her birthday to go above ground and peruse the shops. Leaving her robe with her father, she pocketed her wand and headed towards the lifts to go up above ground.

As she ascended to the ground, she pulled her hair back into a barrette, trying to figure out where to start shopping first. As she arrived above ground she stepped out of the phone booth and was immediately hugged.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" Samantha's voice said in her ear and Ginny jumped back before she saw Neville and Luna standing there.

"Merlin, you all. You scared the hell out of me!" Ginny hugged Samantha, and saw Susan, Maggie and Blaise and gave them each a hug in return.

"Ginny, what has your mother been feeding you?!" Maggie asked and Ginny just shrugged and smiled.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Did you pass?" Susan asked and Ginny nodded, receiving more congratulations and hugs.

"We came to take you to lunch, to the restaurant we went to for Harry's birthday last year!" Samantha tucked her arm through her to-be-sister-in-law's and they all headed towards the restaurant.

"How's your summer, Ginny?" Neville asked and Ginny launched into a detailed description of babysitting, Spain and the pool her father had in their back yard now. Everyone wanted a pool party, after she and Samantha had explained what an in-ground pool was.

"Do you have one of those thingies you bounce off of?" Susan asked as they rounded the corner.

"A diving board, yes, we…," the words died coming off her lips as she caught sight of a particular blond Slytherin leaning against the wall in front of the door to the restaurant.

"Draco?" Ginny said softly and Samantha heard her along with Luna.

"Surprise number two," Luna said as Draco stood up straight.

Ginny ran over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, noticing all his body parts hit her in different places now.

"Hey you," Draco whispered in her ear and she could only nod, feeling the tears start at the back of her throat and work their way up to the back of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday," he said and kissed her in his usual spot, right next to her ear. She squeezed him hard.

"Thanks," she whispered back then slowly pulled away as a couple walked past them into the restaurant.

Turning around, but keeping an arm around his waist she looked at her friends.

"You guys are crazy, you know that?" Ginny smiled at them and they all shrugged. Draco and Blaise shook hands quickly and Ginny went over to Samantha and hugged her.

"Thanks, Samantha," she whispered and felt Samantha pat her back.

"Come on, let's go in and find a seat. Give them a bit of time," Samantha winked at Ginny and herded Susan, Maggie, Blaise, Neville and Luna into the building. Ginny turned and saw Draco staring at her. He caught her eye and gave her a smile.

"I got your letter this morning, thanks for that," Ginny said, noticing he cut his hair which was now sun bleached white. He wasn't as sunburned as last time she saw him, although he was a bit darker than he had been when he left, but what she couldn't believe was how much he had filled out; it was like as she was growing in height he grew in breadth.

"No problem. I figured Pig could handle the flight and not get lost," he reached over and pulled her to him in a one armed embrace. They stood hip to hip for a moment until he turned her towards him.

"You look great," Ginny said, feeling her heart pounding in her throat and those feelings she had when he first kissed her in the snow were back.

"So do you," he said looking at her. "I leave you alone over a summer and you go from girl to woman," he touched her cheek and Ginny blushed, then felt his hand force her chin up. Closing her eyes she met his lips half way and gripped his arms, feeling the hard muscle under them, as their lips slowly explored each others. When he pulled back, Ginny was ready to fall into his arms right there.

"We should probably go inside," he said and she nodded, feeling his arm stay around her waist as he led her inside and to the back where they could hear Neville and Luna laughing.

All during lunch, Ginny tried to pay attention to her friends and their conversations but all she was really aware of was the presence next to her. She felt like they were communicating on an energy level that was so strong, it kept pulling her mind away from the conversation at hand and to this person next to her. His arm stayed around the back of her chair the whole time, sometimes she could feel him playing with her hair, or his fingers brushing her bare shoulder and she would practically leap out of her chair, wanting to be in his arms but trying to exhibit some control.

After a wonderful lunch and Samantha paying after a stare down with Draco, which Ginny was impressed she won, they made their way outside. Samantha had to get back to work and everyone else begged off saying they had things to do too, which left Ginny and Draco.

"How's your flat?" Ginny asked and she saw him look around quickly, grabbed her hand and the next thing she knew she was blinking inside his flat.

"Geeze, you're fast!" Ginny said and shook her head, trying to pull herself together. She noticed the piano first off, then the leather sofa facing the fireplace. It was sparse, yet so Draco.

"You know who your neighbors are?" Ginny asked and Draco shook his head, pulling up the blinds along side the fireplace.

"Hermione and Harry."

"What?" he stopped, stared at her and she laughed.

"I'm glad I can still surprise you! They are renting next door actually," Ginny too a few steps and peaked into the eating area, seeing a table with two chairs settled into the middle of the floor.

"I get to live next to a newly married couple? Merlin, I hope they remember to silencio their flat," Draco said, coming over to her. She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his back, placing a kiss on his neck. His hands ran up her back and she pushed herself against him as his fingers brushed her neck, half tickling and half torturing her.

"Draco-," Ginny whispered in the same tone she had used last winter. And, like last winter that was all he needed to press his lips to hers; she didn't hesitate in opening up to him--wanting him right there.

"Bedroom," she said and he walked her backwards down the short hall, kicking open his door and when Ginny felt that soft mattress beneath her back, she knew it was all over. What began as a slow, passionate kiss turned quickly into frenzied hand movements, frustrated with buttons and snaps, they wordlessly used magic to remove the pesky items in their way.

Draco let his hand trail up her long leg, not believing how different she was now. He felt the muscles from swimming quiver beneath his fingers and as his hand passed around her hip he noticed it felt different to him there too. It was like someone took Ginny and stuck her in a different body.

As he trailed his hand up her side, feeling her squirm and hearing her muffled laugh under his lips he cupped her breast in his hand. Every part of her felt a bit different. All of this struck him at once as he felt her hands lightly skim down him and squeeze his lower back, silently asking him to move and he didn't need to be told twice. His hand passed over her stomach and her hand found it's way to the top of his, feeling the warmth radiate out of his hand into her abdomen. Then her hand stroked its way up to his shoulder, squeezing his arm slightly with each movement she made.

As she felt him kiss her deeply he entered her at the same time, causing her to wrap her legs around him, keeping him still, not moving inside her. He pulled away, questioning her with his eyes and she gave him a small smile, then nipped his bottom lip, releasing her legs and moved her hips against his. Slowly Ginny nudged him to his side and she laid one leg over his hip and pushed into him, gasping at the difference in feeling that it brought her. Hearing his sharp in take of breath she realized he felt it to and she moved faster against him, her arm tucked under his neck, wrapping around to his shoulder, pinning him to her as his hand grabbed her thigh and moved it higher, bringing her closer.

The familiar, long awaited clenching feeling was deep inside her and she moved her mouth to his cheek urging him on. He responded, his hand pressed against her lower back, forbidding her to pull away as he pushed into her warmth, enjoying her sigh each time he did. She came suddenly, surprising both of them with the energy she radiated. Falling back against the pillow he rolled on top of her, feeling her shudder and clench against him, causing him to move maybe twice more and spilling himself into her, swearing and saying her name in the same sentence as he felt her arms tighten around him, pulling him to her so they were molded together.

Draco listened to her rapid breathing in his ear, loving that sound that only he heard in moments like this.

The ache that Ginny had felt all summer was filled for the moment. She had nowhere to be, he had the whole day off and she lay in his arms, under the blanket as he told her about Africa. Ginny swore it was the most she had ever heard him talk without anyone interrupting and she kept her head on his chest, hearing the vibration of his voice in one ear and listening with her other one.

"So, do you really have the whole day off?" Ginny asked after telling him about Spain.

"I do; I expect your parents would like you home for dinner?" Draco turned so he was facing her.

"I expect so…would you like to come?"

"I think that I would. A home cooked meal would taste excellent about now."

Sighing, Ginny snuggled against him, trying to milk every moment she could alone with him.

---------

That night after her birthday dinner, including all her brothers but Ron and after they had all left back to their own flats, Ginny and Draco decided to go for a swim. Her parents had settled down in the living room, each reading their own favorite magazine, listening to the Wizarding Wireless. Upstairs Ginny changed into her simple one piece suit as Draco changed into his swimming trunks in the guest room.

It was dark out, but with the light of the moon and a few well placed dim lanterns they were able to see their way out of the house and past the garden to the pool.

Draco watched in fascination as she executed a perfect dive off the board, swam underwater to the shallow side and stood up, using both hands to push her hair back from her face. He slid in down the side of the pool, feeling the warm water envelop him and they met halfway, where the water was chest deep.

"Nice dive," he complimented her, snaking an arm around her waist and she didn't have a chance to thank him as he picked her up and threw her in to the deep end. Consequently, she went after him and for the better part of an hour they chased each other splashed and floated around on the rafts, trying to see shooting stars in the sky.

As she floated around on the raft, Draco a few feet away from her she thought that if she could get a house in Spain and a pool, life would be perfect.

Her fingers trailed in the water, making little circles as she stared, literally, into space thinking about what life would be like for her after school. She felt Draco's hand touch hers and tug her raft closer to his.

Slipping away from his grasp, she rolled off the raft, came up under his and turned him over. Quickly, she turned and swam towards the side, only to feel a hand on her ankle as he yanked her under with him.

They both came up spluttering and coughing, treading water in the deep end. Making her way backwards to the wall, she tried to calculate her next move, but he was too fast and pinned her up against the side of the pool. Her arms were out to the side, hanging on and he placed his hands over each of her shoulders.

"Do you have tomorrow off too?" Ginny asked hopefully and he shook his head.

"I need to go through some formulas and make sure they work before I teach your class how to make them," one arm had gone around her waist, pulling her to him, making his face level with hers.

"Well, working on a Saturday isn't any fun," Ginny admitted, reaching up and brushing his hair to the side, then placing her hand on the back of his head, she guided him to her lips kissing him and tasting the chlorine in the water on his mouth.

Slowly, he moved her towards the shallower end until he could touch the bottom, then reaching down her grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"One last time?" he whispered over her lips and she let out a small whimper, feeling his fingers pull at the fabric between her legs.

"My parents…," she whispered back, her hips snapping forward as he ran a finger against her.

"Won't hear a thing," he said and she gave a slight nod, settling in his arms enjoying the weightlessness that surrounded her as she moved against his hand, his mouth firmly clamped over hers silencing the whimpers he loved so much.

Hours later, close to midnight, they stood at the end of her walk, saying goodbye for what they knew to be the last time until the first day of school.

"Well, PROFESSOR Malfoy, thanks for a wonderful birthday," she smiled and kissed him on his cheek, then hugged him, feeling his damp hair against her cheek.

"I haven't given you your present yet," he gently pushed her away from him and she gave him a sly smile.

"You mean that two or-,"

"Ginny!" Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hand over her mouth. He felt her smile underneath it, he removed his hand, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out a box.

"You didn't have to buy me anything," Ginny said kindly as he took her hand and placed the box, roughly two inches bigger than the ring box, into her hand. Grabbing his wand, he muttered LUMOS so she could see what she was opening. Ginny flipped the lid off.

"Draco! Oh my…how did you…?" She pulled out the necklace and stared at it under the light. There, hanging on a fine gold chain was a flat circular disk, not even one inch in diameter. Etched into it was an exact copy of the picture she had drawn him of the mountains and sea during her visit to Spain.

"How did you do this?" She practically squeaked as she ran her thumb over the picture.

"Magic," Draco replied evasively loving the look of complete surprise on her face.

"I love it!" deftly she put it around her neck and hooked the clasp, watching it settle against her chest. "Thank you," she looked at him and leaned over to kiss him again.

"I'll wear it always, just like the ring," she whispered as he held her close, and for a moment they stayed locked in each other's arms.

"I'll see you on the first, at the sorting ceremony," he said quietly and she nodded, her mind not quiet grasping the concept that in two weeks time, he would really be her teacher.

"I'll see you there," she hugged him tighter for a few seconds and the slowly backed away. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, like Viktor had done at Hermione's wedding. Then, as if realizing that wasn't going to cut it, he pulled her to him and kissed her, letting one hand travel to her chest where he squeezed gently.

"Behave," Ginny said softly, smiling as she pulled back, reached around grabbed his arse and squeezed.

"Who's telling who?" he grabbed her offending hand and held it tight in his. "I have to go."

"I know. Feel free to drop by anytime; I'm babysitting here until school starts."

He nodded, extinguished his wand and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," Ginny whispered, not feeling the tears threatening this time.

"See you…Head Girl," and with that he was gone before she had time to comprehend what he had said.

She realized that he WOULD know that since he had to pick Prefects and a Quidditch Captain out of his own house, so it would make sense he would know all the other positions the students would be in. She practically skipped down the path as she realized that being Head Girl meant her own room, the ability to be out after hours. 'This might actually not be such a bad year,' Ginny thought to herself as she quietly let herself in and headed up to her bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

First Day of her Seventh Year

Ginny lay in bed her first night back at Hogwarts, trying to figure out how she was going to balance Quidditch Captain, Head Girl and NEWTs all at once. Tryouts for the Gryffindor team were in three weeks, so she didn't really have to deal with that yet. Her Head Girl duties were done for the evening, she had explained to the first years the password, where they could and couldn't go and sent them up to their dorms to fight over the best bed.

The faces of Harry and Draco sailed into her minds eye. Both of them had been sitting at the head table, one on either side of Dumbledore, both getting a round of applause after being introduced. She never managed to catch either of their eyes, for they were busy talking, eating and interacting with the other professors. She was also answering the questions of the first years, explaining her growth spurt to her 7th year friends all the while trying to explain her relationship with Draco Malfoy. Susan and Maggie were the only ones who really knew they were still an item, but she managed to get everyone else to understand it was on hold. That is what she was telling people, but Susan and Maggie went along with the story, being the good friends they were.

Tomorrow, Monday would be her first potions class but the last class of the day. She had another one on Wednesday; then DADA on Tuesday and Thursday. Friday was Transfiguration and her other classes were scattered throughout the week.

Getting up early the next day, she made sure she had all her books, her wand, she put on her new robes which were the right size and pulled her hair back into a braid, satisfied her first attempt with that worked out well. She wondered if Draco would notice her hair and was extremely nervous that after lunch, she would have to sit in his class for an hour and think nothing but teacher-ish pure thoughts of him.

Her Arithmancy class ticked by slowly as she took notes while sitting next to Tom the whole time. They were the only two Gryffindor's in the class…along with 4 Ravenclaws, 2 Slytherins and 1 Hufflepuff and they were silent as they tried to absorb all the information thrown at them.

Next on her class list was Care of Magical Creatures which she enjoyed immensely, happy Hagrid had only brought out the Fire Crab and demonstrated how it shoots flames out of its rear end when attacked. She had no idea how she would use this in later life, unless as a Healer she would have to treat the burn, but it was fun to watch.

After a long lunch with Susan and Maggie, they wished her luck as she headed down to the dungeon, Tom at her side and another Gryffindor named Julia…who was so afraid of doing something wrong and getting points away from their school she was practically in tears before they even stepped foot into the classroom.

Already, two of the four Ravenclaws that were in her Arithmancy class were settled in the back, two Hufflepuffs and three Slytherins along with the 3 Gryffindor's rounded out the NEWT level Potions class.

Ginny settled in to the back, not wanting to be too close to the front, not knowing what to expect from Draco.

She was such a bundle of nerves when Tom touched her arm she jumped straight up out of her chair.

"Calm down," he laughed, "I was just going to tell you that I'm going to try out for Quidditch."

"You? Really?" Ginny stared at him, leaning on her Potions book. "I didn't know you could play!"

"I can; this summer I played all the time with my cousin who goes to Durmstrang and he convinced me to try out for Beater, so I might as well give it a shot."

"Well, the tryouts are in three weeks, so feel free to show up," Ginny turned as the door shut next to her and in walked Draco, holding a large glass jar with something in it.

"Who knows what this is?" he asked and Ginny stared at the jar he placed on the front table. Draco leaned back against his desk and gave them a moment.

"What IS that?" Ginny asked, squinting and Tom echoed her question.

"Good question, but I am looking for an answer," he said lightly and Ginny stared at the item in the jar, determined not to look at him.

"Can we use our books?" a Slytherin asked in the row in front of her.

"Of course," he answered and the sound of pages being turned was the only noise. Ginny thought she might have an idea of what it was, just from the story he had told her about what he had sent to Fred and George. Running her finger down the page she found it and wondered if she should raise her hand to answer…she tapped her finger while reading down through the explanation and jumped when she heard her name.

"Miss Weasley, any thoughts?"

'Holy Merlin', Ginny thought, raising her eyes and meeting his for the first time. He managed to keep his face passive and she cleared her throat.

"It looks to be the horn of an Erumpent," she said in as calm of a voice that she could manage through the pounding echoing in her head. He nodded at her, then looked down at the jar.

"That's right—can you read the description?"

Ginny skimmed down the page, " 'The Erumpets have a thick hide that repels most charms and curses, a large, sharp horn upon its nose and a long rope like tail. The horn can pierce everything from skin to metal, and contains a deadly fluid which will cause whatever is injected with it to explode.' "

"Brilliant!" said a Hufflepuff and there was a murmur of excitement through the class.

"What are we going to explode, sir?" a Ravenclaw asked, and Ginny hid a smile behind her hand at the thought of Draco being called "sir".

"YOU aren't going to explode anything. You all are going to make a Potion that if injected within the moments after piercing will neutralize the chemical, therefore no explosion," Draco unscrewed the cap of the jar and withdrew the horn, weighing it in his hands.

"Since you all are 7th year NEWT level students, I can trust that you will pass this around carefully and not fool with it," and to make his point he brought the point down in one swift movement onto a heavy, but small block that was sitting next to him. Seconds later there was a pop and the wooden block fell apart, leaving the horn wobbling on the table.

Julia started in her seat, grabbing the edge of the table.

"Merlin," Tom breathed next to Ginny and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll pass this around, the formula is on the board; it will take approximately three classes to get the potion to the final stage, requiring you to stop in and add certain ingredients over the weekend, which I suggest you don't skip, or get someone else to do for you," he handed the horn to a student in his house as Ginny began copying down the formula on the board, aware of the quiet in the class room. She felt Julia stiffen on the other side of her and she looked up, seeing the horn in front of her.

"Take it, I don't want to touch it," Julia said softly.

"It won't hurt you unless you get pierced with it," Ginny reached over and took it, surprised at how light it was. It seemed to be about a foot long with a sharp point at the end, turning it over in her hands, she wondered how excited Fred and George were to receive this from Africa. All the potential tricks that could be made with the exploding venom inside…she smiled a bit to herself and passed it carefully to Tom.

"Can you imagine this poking a Fire Crab?" Tom said and Ginny giggled, then covered her mouth as she saw Draco glance up at her then the ring on her hand, which reminded her of Professor's Snape's rule about jewelry in Potions class and how if an earring or ring slipped into a potion, it could ruin everything. She bent her head down to her parchment and finished writing out the formula, then double checked that she had it copied down word for word from the board.

"When you are done copying it, feel free to get the ingredients from the stock room and start," Draco reached for the horn that Tom held out to him, walked back to the front of the room and deposited it into the jar. Together Ginny, Tom and Julia stood up and walked towards the stock room, each of them taking the first three ingredients that they would be working with today and within minutes the class was bent over their cauldron's, waiting for the first sign of bubbling to appear, before adding the base to neutralize it.

As Ginny saw the first bubble appear, she added three drops of the neutralizing liquid and started stirring, slowly counting down from three minutes, until she added the dessicated Dragon Liver. Right after she did that, her liquid turned a vivid purple color and she leaned over staring at it.

"What color is yours?" Julia asked a bit nervously.

"A very bright purple," Ginny looked at it then at Julia's which was the same color. "Tom?" Ginny asked and looked at him down the table. He nodded giving her the thumbs up.

"I guess the three of you are done back there if you are talking?" Draco asked and quickly Julia nodded.

"It's a vivid purple," Ginny ran a finger down her notes, seeing what needed to be done next. Draco came up and peered into Julia's cauldron, then walked over to Ginny's who backed up a bit to let him lean down and look at it, then he made his way to Tom's and gave a small nod.

"Gryffindor has it down…anyone else?" Draco turned and walked to where a Ravenclaw had his hand up. Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and continued on with the next three steps, replacing and collecting the next three ingredients.

She worked quietly with the rest of the class, intent on getting it right the first time and not having to find time to come redo it. Just finding time to come in and add the rest of the ingredients was going to be hard enough. Judging by a few curses she heard she knew not everyone managed to get it to the dull orange color with a slightly sweet smell to it. After pouring some into her flask and writing her name on it, she threw herself down onto her chair and rubbed her neck. She didn't remember having neck aches last year…granted she wasn't as tall so she probably didn't have to look down as much. She cast a scourgifying charm on her cauldron and after replacing the ingredients, walked up with her flask and set it in front of Draco who was sitting at his desk. He looked up at her and their eyes met. His fingers brushed hers as he took it from her and glanced down at it.

"Looks good," he said. She gave him a small smile and tore her eyes away from his to let the person behind her hand his in too. She sat back down in her seat, five minutes to spare until the end of class…until the end of her day. The other nine students started handing in their potions, if it was the right color, and began cleaning up. Ginny stretched, hearing her shoulders pop, then let them relax, dreading the homework that was going to follow the class.

She glanced at the board, but the formula was still there and her eyes slid to Draco who was talking to the Hufflepuff. She watched him for a minute seeing him behind the desk, in his long black robes, white shirt, arms crossed she wondered how he could slip so easily into this teaching mode, emotionally removed from almost everything, to how he was when they were together. As the Hufflepuff sat back down, Draco walked out from behind his desk and with a wave of his hand he erased the formula on the board.

"Homework is finding three other USEFUL uses for dragon's liver," he said shortly watching his students scribble it down on pieces of parchment. "Dismissed." And with that, all ten students stood up and followed the Gryffindor's out the classroom door.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was lying, stunned on Maggie's bed with Maggie and Susan staring at her.

"Well?" Maggie prodded.

"How was it?" Susan asked and Ginny sighed.

"It was a Potions class; he's not as harsh as Snape, but I figure you probably don't have to be when you only have ten students in the class who should know what they are doing," Ginny said sitting up and unbuttoning her robes, letting them fall open. She remembered her ring and quickly grabbed it out of the pocket and slipped it on her finger, also removing her necklace which Maggie saw.

"Let me see that necklace," she asked and Ginny held it out to her with one finger.

"Did Draco say anything to you?" Susan asked.

"He called on me to read something, said my Potion was fine, that was about it…what I expected really," Ginny sat up on her elbows and watched Maggie pass the necklace to Susan.

"Did he give you this?" Susan turned it over in her hands and Ginny nodded.

"For my birthday."

"It's beautiful, real gold too…not cheap, Ginny," Susan said with a know it all tone in her voice. Ginny silently held out her hand and felt the necklace return to her hand.

"I'm going to take a nap," Ginny clasped the necklace around her neck and stood up, ready to go to her own room.

"Have fun," Maggie said and Ginny walked across the hall to her room, said the password she chose and slipped in, throwing her book bag to the floor. She didn't notice the person sitting on her desk until after she hung up her robe and turned around. Letting out a shriek and reeling back against the wall, Ginny's hand flew to her chest, the other one to her wand. There was Draco, perched on her desk, still in his teaching robes.

"Don't DO that," Ginny closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting her wand drop to her side. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her eyes and saw him still perched on her desk.

"I just wanted to see how your first day went," he asked supportively.

"Busy, hard," Ginny answered, running a hand over her face, then shuffling over to her bed.

"How was _your_ first day?" she asked back at him, sitting down and taking off her shoes.

"Busy…those first years are snotty…they know no fear," Draco said dryly watching her toss her shoes towards her robe, then reach up to take off her Gryffindor tie.

"Well, none of us did then…they are a large class too, unlike the ten of us," Ginny replied. "Do you like it so far?"

He nodded and hopped off her desk as she reached for the first button of her school uniform shirt.

"What are you doing?" he came over and stood next to her and she froze for a moment.

"I'm going to get into a t-shirt and shorts then take a nap," she felt his fingers touch the buttons on her shirt as he slowly unbuttoned them for her, then raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ginny whispered, feeling his hands settle on the bare skin above her skirt waist.

"Just helping you," he smiled and Ginny flushed, still trying to change gears from having him as a teacher, to having him now as her boyfriend in her room. His warm hands slid around to her back, opening the front of her shirt. Reaching out, she placed her palm against his chest, on the robes he was still wearing, then closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers, and hearing the zipper on her skirt, then finally feeling it pool at her stocking feet. Not losing the claim she had on his mouth, she managed to step out of her stockings and was left standing in a cream colored bra and knickers. She wrapped her arms around him, shivering slightly at the cool, soft feel of his robes against her skin.

After standing there for what seemed like hours, lost in his kiss and the feel of him, she pulled away, reaching for the t-shirt she had on her bed from the day before, she pulled it over her head and felt him tug it down over her, his knuckles grazing her hips.

"I'm tired, Draco. I need a nap," Ginny stifled a yawn realizing that tiredness was overriding any other emotion right now. Nodding, he pulled back the covers and she climbed in turning on her side as he sat next to her, touching her braid.

"Have a good nap," he said, touching her cheek and she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I will; I might have to dream about that new Potions professor," she said sleepily and the last thing she heard was a soft laugh and felt him brush a kiss over her cheek.

--------

Ginny stirred and her bed, stretching her long legs as straight as they would go, then stopped short as she felt someone next to her. Turning from her side she sat up and stared at Draco who was reclining against the headboard, his robe hanging off the bedpost and looking at her.

"You're still here," Ginny blinked at him and he nodded.

"I am."

"How long did I sleep and why are you still here?" Ginny reached around and pulled the band off the bottom of her braid, running her hand through it to separate the strands.

"About an hour," he shifted onto his side, still propped up against the headboard. "And, at the moment, I have nothing that needs to be done, so I decided to stay, keep you company."

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, helping her comb it out. Relaxing, she let her hands drop and loved the feel of his hands moving through her hair.

"So, you have nothing to do?"

"No, not until after dinner. Then the first years Potions should be ready for me to check up on," he moved until he was behind her and stretched out his legs on either side of her, still moving his hands through the red hair. She was quiet, enjoying the intimate moment and when his hands stilled, she leaned back against him, feeling his arms come around her protectively.

Leaning her head against his upper arm she wrapped her arms around his.

"Who would have thought that one year ago, we would be sitting here like this?"

Draco smirked, then nuzzled her hair, "Not me. Not me at all, although when you ran into me on the train it took me a moment to realize it was you."

"When I came out of the loo? Really?"

"Really. You had shorter hair and didn't launch into a tirade about me being in your way, so it took me a second to realize it was you," he admitted.

"Well, it was me; I knew it was you right away. Hard to miss your blond hair," Ginny teased and she felt him rearrange his arms so they settled lower, across her stomach. She asked him how his other classes went and he told her about the four classes he taught today. He had Dennis Creevy in his class, Colin's younger brother who never seemed to be able to stay quiet. As he talked she rested her hands on his thighs, her fingers making small movements as she described how horribly difficult Arithmancy was and that Hermione had to have been insane to have taken that NEWT level.

Suddenly she stopped talking as she felt his hand slip under her shirt.

"Keep talking; I like hearing how your day went," he whispered in her ear and she cleared her throat.

"Maggie said Blaise got that position in the Ministry of Mag…_IC_," she yelped at the end feeling his hand travel up her shirt, around her breasts and back down again. She closed her eyes and continued, "So, he will be working security..," she paused and bit her lower lip as his hand slipped under her knickers.

"And?" Draco asked, whispering in her ear, his hand still. Ginny's hands gripped his thighs and she tried to remember what she was saying. But words failed her, as she felt his hand move lower, teasing her.

She grabbed his thighs and whispered his name, then twisted herself so she was on her knees between his legs, kissing him, feeling his hand still there, finger inside her. She tried to move as little as possible, holding onto the moment, hands working on his pants pulling so until he lifted up his hips so she could slide them down with his boxers.

"Stop," she pleaded, using all her willpower to say that word and he moved his hand, letting it run up the back of her, drowning out a moan of his own as she took him in her hand and squeezed.

Never letting go she moved until she was position right above him, their breathing erratic as they both knew what was coming. She brushed her own hand across her stomach, casting the contraception charm for the first time on herself. Finally removing her other hand from him she reached down and slid her knickers to the side and without pausing, pushed her self down on him fast…so fast he cried out in surprise and grabbed her hips. Stilling her hips she leaned forward and kissed his neck, feeling the pulse beat rapidly at the base of his throat. She felt his grip increase on her hips as she kissed him there. Slowly she moved up to his ear, flicking his earlobe gently with her tongue making him push up against her, causing Ginny to move ever so slightly forward and backward.

Roughly, his hands brought her face to his and he kissed her so hard she thought she would have bruises on her lips when they were through. She felt the current change in him, when he let go of all his control and that is when she moved, her hands pinning his thighs to the bed and she moved against him, feeling him hit that spot inside her, hearing him breath faster as his hands grabbed hers, frustrated he couldn't move his hips; she was stronger than he thought and he soon realized him not being able to move made the sensation all the more erotic…but one could only take so much.

"Ginny, for Merlin's sake let me move," he said roughly, not really sure if he liked the loss of control or not. But Ginny didn't move or answer him. She left a trail of hot wet kisses down his jaw to his other ear and he let his head fall back, causing her to lean forward a bit more and at the same time she moved her hips against his, calling upon all her control to satisfy him first. She felt his hands move up her back, to the front and back down to her hips where he managed to pull her to him causing Ginny to moan unexpectedly.

She moved her hands and grabbed his, threading her fingers through his and bringing them up to his shoulders, almost pinning him back against the pillows. She felt him push into her and this time she pressed her mouth to his, knowing neither of them cast a sliencio spell, as she felt and heard him getting closer to the edge. Finally, Ginny let herself relax and at the exact same time, they squeezed each others hands feeling each others tremors and moans against the others lips. Ginny slowly moved her mouth from his, seeing his eyes closed and she rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling him relax his grip on her hands, she did the same, her fingers almost cramped from the effort she was squeezing his with.

Slowly Ginny climbed off of him, throwing a blanket over them; Draco turned his head to her, still back against the headboard and Ginny watched him evenly. A slow, relaxed smile met her gaze, one she so rarely saw because he rarely let ALL his defenses down, and she had rarely seen him give up all his control, she had to smile back.

"You do realize that you just fraternized with a teacher?" he asked, a bit of his old Draco-ness coming through.

"Oh, yes, I do realize that. Do you need to take house points?" Ginny kidded back to him. He pretended to think about it.

"Actually, maybe I should ADD points," he ducked as she swatted him upside the head, then caught her hand and brought it down between them.

"You survived your first day of being my student," Draco discerned.

"It was very strange; I didn't know where to look," Ginny admitted looking down as she said it, staring at their hands clasped together on the bed.

"I noticed." He shifted on the bed, "I'm not going to single you out, unless you do something to deserve it."

"I know."

"Are you ok with this?" Draco asked carefully.

"So far. I did ok with today didn't I?"

"Oh, more than ok, by far," she felt him squeeze her hand and Ginny caught the hidden meaning behind his comment as her stomach growled in unison with his.

"Dinner time," Ginny said quickly and accio'd his pants to the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ginny stood up, her t-shirt barely covering her hips, and walked around to the other side of the bed, grabbing and holding Draco's robe. She watched him tuck in his shirt and she held out his robe to him. He swiftly pulled it on, then reached for her, kissing her quickly.

"Good luck in Potter's class tomorrow," he said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. And, thanks for staying this afternoon," Ginny added seriously. Draco decided a smart comment wouldn't be appreciated here so he nodded.

"If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you Wednesday in class."

She walked with him to her fireplace and watched him floo back to his office. She walked back to her bathroom and took a quick shower realizing how hungry she was all of a sudden.


	26. Chapter 26

Ginny

The next three weeks flew by for the students as they settled back into the routine of school, figured out what clubs to join or which club hadn't been established yet, so they could begin one.

Ginny had attended a birthday party for Hermione, who turned 19 in September. Draco had been invited but had to stay back, having given a first year two weeks of detention for hexing a fellow Hufflepuff in class. The birthday party was combined with a celebration of sorts for Hermione being accepted at St. Mungo's as part of the "Healer in Training Program".

When the end of September arrived, Ginny finally got a chance to breathe, having caught up on her homework and it was then she realized she hadn't really seen or talked to Draco since the first week of school.

He was civil to her in class, like the other students, but he had a totally different teaching style from Harry who used first names and talked to her like she was his equal, which wasn't to hard to do since there were only six students in the NEWT level DADA class.

With Draco, she sometimes ran into him on the weekends in his class room when she checked up on her potion (they were now working on one that would reverse the effects of the Draught of Living Death) and if they were alone, they would talk freely, usually about classes or she would share what she heard about Ron's adventures in writing Quidditch. Once in the stock room he had kissed her, reminding her of how long it had been since they had been together, but that was all they managed to fit into their busy lives. As each day progressed, she realized she missed him more and more.

Ginny and the other Quidditch Captains had posted their schedules on the bulletin boards and went through the motions of having try outs for hours on end. Ginny had managed to put together a young, but talented team with her and Tom, who had made it as a Beater, and Demelza as another Chaser being the only 7th years. Ginny put herself into Seeker and found that Oliver Wood's cousin, Jacob, a third year, was a talented Chaser, as well as Mindy St. John a fifth year. Rounding out the beaters was a fifth year named Seth Michaels. She had scheduled practices for Tuesday evenings and Friday evenings, starting the following week…which would be the first week of October.

As that first day of October dawned bright and clear, Ginny walked into her Thursday DADA class to see Harry sitting at the desk, staring at a piece of parchment with a look of utter surprise on his face. Setting her books down and seeing that she was the first person in class she walked up to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked and he looked up at her almost as if he didn't see her, then back down to the parchment.

"Here," he pushed it across his desk and she picked it up, feeling him stand up and come over to her side then turn and sit against the desk again. Looking down she saw Hermione's familiar handwriting and after the first three words, "Harry, I'm pregnant…," she couldn't make anything else out.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him and smiling widely she threw her arms around him whispering "Congratulations" in his ear.

He held her tight, trying to get his emotions under control and Ginny glanced down at the parchment in her hand, blinking fast and seeing the words "Due in May," and "everything is fine," and Ginny squeezed Harry hard before pulling away.

"It'll be alright, really," Ginny said, standing in front of him blocking any entering student from seeing his face. He had his glasses off and pressed his fingers to his eyes.

"You know, if she is due in May that means she got pregnant in August. It's been two months and she's doing fine she says," Ginny said, knowing he was thinking about the miscarriage that happened almost one year ago exactly. She briefly wondered why she told Harry in a note instead of in person. Knowing Harry, he had probably noticed something was different and made her go to the Healers.

"I know," Harry whispered, settling his glasses back on his face then reached out and squeezed her hand, hearing a student walk in. "Thanks, but don't say anything to anyone. I'll tell Ron since I'll see him this weekend." Ginny nodded and resisted the urge to kiss his cheek as she turned back to her desk.

"Being friendly with a married professor?" Lisa, one of two Slytherin's in the class, asked Ginny. Ginny ignored her and sat down, getting out her books as she felt Lisa's gaze on her. Looking up she met the brown eyes of Lisa and they stared at each other for a moment.

"What." Ginny asked flatly and Lisa smirked at her and briefly Ginny was reminded of how Draco would do that.

"I hear you aren't going out with Draco Malfoy anymore, is it true?"

'Here we go,' Ginny thought; it was only a matter of time until people noticed they weren't together and leave it to an annoying Slytherin to ask the question she was dreading.

Ginny shrugged, but thankfully Harry had heard Lisa ask and interrupted, telling her to get ready to take notes. Ginny silently thanked Harry as he turned back to the chalkboard, writing something then settled in as she heard the other four students sit behind her, who didn't mind sitting at the front of this class.

After dinner that evening, Ginny was sitting by herself in the Common Room when Harry walked in.

"Hey," Ginny looked up from her Arithmancy homework and watched Harry walk over and sit with her.

"Hermione wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight? She said something about a dessert she made and wanting to talk," Harry sounded as if he was still in a daze about the pregnancy.

"Ok, like now?" Ginny asked and he nodded.

"Alright," She gathered all her items and shoved them into her bag.

"You could see Malfoy too; he's probably home. I know it's been awhile," Harry said, his fingers tracing the familiar pattern of the wood grained table.

"Yeah, it has…how did you know that though?"

"He said something the other day at lunch," Harry said standing up with her, "how it's been like three weeks or something since he has properly talked to you."

Ginny felt a warm glow deep inside her as she thought about Draco talking about her, and to Harry nonetheless. Ginny followed him into the floo, glad that it wasn't her turn for rounds…it was John from Ravenclaws turn.

Stepping out of the fireplace with Harry, she noticed how much they had added to their flat to make it more like home. It had the exact same floor plan as Draco's, though with Hermione's taste she decorated it very nicely.

"Hi Ginny! Harry told me you know now…," Hermione walked over and Ginny hugged her hard.

"Congratulations! I am so excited for you! How do you feel?"

"I have thrown up every morning for the past two weeks, and now have a craving for chocolate…so I made a cake!" Hermione stepped away from Ginny and Harry went into the bedroom to change.

"It's very strange being here, in your flat," Ginny admitted, taking a seat at the table and tucking her legs under the chair. "I still can't believe you are married, that you're a Healer and now you are pregnant. What other huge surprise is waiting around the corner?"

"Hopefully nothing," Hermione admitted. "I ran into Draco on my way home an hour ago and invited him over."

"You did? It feels like I haven't seen him in forever," Ginny thanked her for the glass of milk and took a drink. "You know, I have had more people ask me if I am still with him; you would think the rumor that it's on hold would have made its way around Hogwarts by now."

"You know students think there is more to the story, which there is. They're hoping someone will have a juicy tidbit for them," Hermione filled two more glasses with milk and whisked them to the table never leaving the kitchen.

They chatted a bit more, and Ginny got up to use their bathroom. As she washed her hands she noticed the typical married life around her, two bath towels, two hand towels, and a dish of decorative soaps. Smiling to herself at the soaps, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Draco leaning against the counter, looking at the Prophet. As she entered the living room he looked up…but before either of them could acknowledge the other's presence, Hermione announced that cake was served.

For the next hour, Ginny enjoyed herself immensely, chatting with the three of them comparing school stories, listening to Hermione talk about some of the strange cases she had seen come through St. Mungos, and even Draco joined in the conversation. Before Ginny knew it, it was approaching ten o'clock and she realized it was time get back to school to finish her work.

"Did you bring it with you?" Draco asked and she nodded. "Then come next door and finish it; it's quieter there than your Common Room I'm sure."

Ginny thanked her two friends and hugged Hermione, whispering they would talk more later and she followed Draco next door, walking through the door he held open for her. It was the first time since her birthday she had been there and not much had changed, except it looked a bit more lived in. A glass on the table, blanket tossed along the back of the leather sofa, his office light was on and as she dumped her books by the sofa she saw there was a fire going.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, drawing the blinds on the windows with a flick of his hand.

"I haven't been here since my birthday," Ginny said and Draco shook his head as he came over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I meant us, talking…that sort of thing," and Ginny flushed while looking down at his boots.

"That too."

"I'm not ignoring you, you know," his hands pulled back her hair and he held it in his hand for a moment before letting it fall around her shoulders.

"I know," for some reason her heart was in her throat.

This was real now. This was his flat and she was here at night, her books next to her. This was her teacher. This was her boyfriend. She looked at him and saw him standing there in a black button down shirt and jeans, looking so casual she felt a wave of emotion for him crash over her. She leaned over and touched her lips to his, keeping her eyes open and on his, taking his steady blue gaze. She pulled away slightly, his hands still on her shoulders, and she touched her forehead to his.

"I love you, no matter if you are my teacher, my boyfriend or something else," Ginny whispered and she saw his eyes shift over hers for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her back, tenderly.

"I love you," he said between his kiss, "even if I can't show it like you can, just know that I do," he kissed her forehead and drew her to him holding her tight. Ginny didn't mind, just loving the feel of his arms around her and hearing him say those words meant all the world to her.

Eventually, Ginny got settled down to do her homework, sitting cross legged on the sofa, her Arithmancy book and parchment spread over her space. Draco was in the office grading papers and suddenly she got that feeling she was being watched. She turned her body and looked into the office to see Draco staring at her.

"What?" she asked and swore from across the room she saw him blush.

"Nothing," he said shortly and looked back down at the paper he was grading, making a mark across it.

Ginny turned back around slowly, wondering what that was about and managed to get herself focused again on her school work. Finishing in under an hour, surprising herself she wondered if it was the lack of interruptions or the fact she was actually beginning to understand the subject a bit better.

As she was packing her bag, her neck prickled again so she spun around on the sofa and caught him looking at her, this time she didn't say anything, she just met his stare. She could sense some inner turmoil going on inside him and wasn't sure if she should address it or just back away, say goodnight and floo back to her dorm. Sometimes the thoughts Draco had going through his head were way over hers and she couldn't understand what he was feeling.

Realizing she wasn't going to win this stare down, she broke their connection first, turned and grabbed her bag while standing up.

"I should get going," she declared, hiking her bag higher on to her shoulder. She heard his chair scrape across the wood floor and heard his footsteps coming towards her.

"You sure?" he asked, coming around to the front of the sofa and Ginny nodded, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I have an early morning class and it's past eleven now," she saw him lean in and she met his kiss, and for some reason she thought it held more meaning than just a simple kiss.

"Thank you for letting me work here; it helped a lot."

"Anytime," he said his voice so serious and definitive she could only nod. Saying goodnight and sharing one last kiss she floo'd back to her Common Room.

It wasn't until she was in bed with the lights off that she realized for the first time she had sat in the same room, in his flat, and they each had done their own thing, but yet were still with each other. That notion satisfied her as much as having sex with him. She wondered if he realized the same thing. Her mind relaxed and she drifted off towards sleep as thought edged it's way into her conscious--like she was looking from his eyes onto the back of her head sitting on the sofa--maybe he wanted this type of moment for more than just the next year and that thought jerked her awake so quickly she sat up.

"Marriage?" she said aloud to her empty room. The thought never really entered her head before and now all of a sudden it flowed out of her mouth. Her heart sped up as she thought about this detail and found she couldn't wrap her brain around the thought of Draco even marrying anyone even her. She flung herself back down onto her bed and forced herself to relax and drift off towards sleep again.

* * *

Ginny walked the halls with John, the Head Boy from Ravenclaw, a week later and being a few weeks from Halloween, many students had been playing pranks on Mr. Filch and each other's houses.

"Watch it," John grabbed her arm and pulled her away from a ladder that appeared in her path. "You don't need seven years of bad luck."

"Thanks. All we need now is a black cat to run in front of us," Ginny thought of what Mrs. Norris would do in that instance.

She walked silently next to John Campbell; he was one of the quietest but smartest people besides Hermione that she knew. This is why he was in Ravenclaw and was highly sought after by the female population. He was good looking, quiet, polite and generally all around nice. Susan had told Ginny she was debating as to whether to ask John or Tom to the Halloween Dance that was happening again this year. Ginny was glad she wasn't going; luckily Samantha had scheduled a dress fitting for that day and the two boys that had asked her, Tom and Colin, were given a valid excuse for her not being able to go.

As Ginny and John rounded the corner near the top of the stairs to the dungeons, where they would split and go back to their respective houses, she ran into something quite unexpected. Since it was a Friday night, many seventh years has snuck out through the now not-so-secret passage way to Hogsmeade. Ginny had just said goodnight to John, after wishing him luck in the upcoming Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match (which was to happen on Halloween) . She turning away from the stairs when she ran straight into Thomas Nott, Theodore's younger but bigger, wider brother who was a fifth year.

"Sorry," Ginny started then smelled alcohol on him. "Have you been drinking?" she asked sharply and he glared at her.

"None of your business," he said roughly, trying to move by her down to the dungeons.

"Actually, it is, since you aren't of age and came into school in this condition," she began and suddenly felt herself slammed up against the wall, his face in hers, his hands on her arms.

"You think you are so high and mighty, having dated Malfoy-,"

"No, this has everything to do with YOU breaking the rules and my authority-," Ginny tried to reach her wand but he kept her arms pinned against the wall and he was so close she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"I don't take orders-," he began his fingers digging into his arms Ginny tried to move her legs so she could push against him but he was much bigger than she was and she felt him press closer.

"Get off me Nott," she felt his breath on her neck as she turned her head to move away from him. Her heart was racing, she couldn't reach her wand, she didn't hear anyone in the castle at all and her mind was at warp speed, trying to think of some spell she could do, but she wasn't very good at wandless magic.

"Actually, I think I would rather like to kiss you, I hear red heads are feisty," Nott breathed and pressed his lips to her neck. She struggled, moving her arms a bit and he wrenched them up above her head, using one of his huge hands to hold them against the stone wall. She tried to bring up her knee, as her brothers had told her would take any guy down but he anticipated that and pressed up harder against her so she couldn't move. His mouth was making her ill, moving up to hers as she struggled.

"GET OFF ME…NOW!" she yelled as loud as she could and found his mouth suddenly plastered to hers, one hand working it's way under her shirt. Her mind was screaming, her body was fighting along with her, moving and trying to writhe away from him, feeling his rough hand now on her stomach.

'Not here, please not here,' she was screaming in her head, feeling sick to her stomach. Then all as if someone had flipped a switch, he flew backwards off her and she crumpled to the floor in a daze.

"Take him to Dumbledore, now," she heard an icy, stiff voice say. She glanced over at Nott's still form and saw John haul him up by the back of the robes. He looked at her concern etched all over his face and opened his mouth to say something but Nott started moving so he dragged him up the stairs, wand out and pointing at him. Ginny rested her head on her knees, having balled herself up on the floor and took deep breaths willing herself not to throw up.

"Ginny," she heard Draco say as he got down on his knees in front of her and she looked up at him, never seeing so many emotions move over his face.

"I'm going to be sick," Ginny moaned and turned away from him, sticking her head over the trashcan that suddenly appeared and vomiting into it. She took a few shaky breaths, feeling Draco's hand on her back. She wiped her mouth with a tissue and found a piece of peppermint candy in her pocket robes, which she popped into her mouth, turning back to Draco.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked in a voice that could cut glass and Ginny shook her head, unintentionally flinching when he touched her shoulder. Draco understood and pulled back.

"Campbell is taking him to Dumbledore now who will probably want to talk to you too, can you do that?"

Ginny nodded, not being able to look at him, feeling stupid she couldn't defend herself.

"Who do you trust in your dorm?" he asked and Ginny couldn't fathom why he was asking her.

"Maggie, Susan…," she whispered and she felt Draco scoop her up, walking with his long strides to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I need to go tell Dumbledore what I saw and I don't want you there. Stay with Maggie and Susan until I come and get you, ok?" he put her down so she could walk through the portrait and he followed her into the deserted Common Room.

"I've got it from here," Ginny said in a dull voice and Draco ignored her, his hand on her back as he followed her up the stairs, then reached around her and opened the door to Maggie and Susan's room…and three other 7th years. The lights were on, Susan and Maggie were in their pajamas taking some type of quiz in a magazine. They looked up and froze. Someone else was in the shower and the other two beds were empty. Susan took one look at Ginny and she jumped down off her bed.

"Both of you, follow me," Draco commanded and he directed them across to Ginny's room. She muttered her password and the four of them piled into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"I need you to stay with her. Don't leave her until I come back, got it?" he looked at her two friends standing there in flannel pajamas and they nodded, totally freaked out that he was there and knowing something had gone horribly wrong. Draco glanced at Ginny who had sat down on the bed and was removing her shoes and without saying anything he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Susan and Maggie stared at each other then slowly made their way to either side of Ginny. Maggie laid a hand on Ginny's back.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Susan asked quietly, her hands tucked between her knees, watching Ginny stare at the ground, her hair framing her face.

"I need to use the bathroom," Ginny said suddenly and she got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Did she get attacked?" Maggie asked her hands over her mouth.

Susan sighed, "She smells a bit like firewhiskey and I know she doesn't like that stuff so maybe…but she looks ok besides being pale."

"I think we should owl Ron," Maggie said suddenly, scrambling for a piece of parchment and quill. Luckily, Hedwig had been sleeping in Ginny's room not wanting to stay in the Owlry and quite tired of Crookshanks following him around the flat.

"Think so? What if-," Susan started and Maggie repeated they needed Ron.

"She feels safe with him and I think she needs that security now," Susan scribbled something quickly on the parchment and went over to Hedwig who now knew something was up and was looking at her with his cool yellow eyes. She attached the note with trembling fingers and told her to go find Ron, opening the window.

Susan and Maggie could hear the shower running. They threw ideas back and forth about what happened for the next half hour as they waited for Ginny. The shower turned off and silence permeated Ginny's room.

"Ginny," Maggie said from the other side of the door, "can you talk to us, please?"

They heard the sound of a flushing toilet, but she didn't come out.

"Thomas Nott was drunk and pushed me up against the wall. I couldn't reach my wand, I couldn't move and as he was kissing me and had his hand under my shirt, Draco and John Campbell came by," Ginny pulled open the door, her hair wet but brushed and stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a HOGWARTS sweatshirt. She had barely stepped out of the bathroom when Maggie and Susan hugged her at the same time, no one saying anything until they heard the tell tale whoosh and pop sound of someone flooing in.

Ginny looked up and for a minute didn't know who was standing in her room until he locked eyes with her.

"Ron," Ginny choked. Susan and Maggie stepped back and Ginny ran over to him, both of them collapsing on the sofa, his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. Ron pushed his longer hair out of his eyes and looked at Susan.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Ron had been at Gimmauld Place, writing out an article for the weekend's Daily Prophet when Hedwig had flown in, dropping a letter with handwriting he didn't recognize on his desk. Fred and George were out with their girlfriends, leaving Ron alone. In the note it just said simply, "Something has happened with Ginny; she seems ok but can you come? Susan and Maggie" and he felt dread spread throughout his chest as he dropped everything and floo'd to her room.

"She just told us," Susan said quietly and they filled him in on the details, watching the anger cross his face. Susan had barely finished her last word when two more figures stumbled out of the fireplace. Fred and George stood up, looking frantic. Maggie stared at them and they stared back.

"We saw your twos letter-," Fred began catching sight of Ron holding Ginny.

"On Ron's desk and knew if he left his Quidditch column something was wrong," George finished, crouching down beside Ginny.

"I thought you two were on dates?" Ron asked, feeling Ginny calm down and move her head off his shoulder. She looked at Fred and George who wore identical expressions of anger and confusion.

"Yeah, well it ended early," was all George would say and he touched Ginny's knee.

"You guys need to teach me some more self defense so I can kick his arse," she said suddenly and the twins nodded, not questioning her. Ron filled them in on the details as Ginny blew her nose and wiped her face. Maggie pulled Susan over to the sofa, who was very self conscious being in her pajamas in front of an 18 and two 20 year old guys. They sat down on the other side of Ginny, forming a circle around her.

"You won't see him in school again," Maggie said and Susan nodded.

"With Draco and John up there, you know he is probably gone already, and with a hex or two following him out the door," Susan said and Fred smiled.

"That would be way too nice. I'd like a go at him," he said roughly and George nodded along with Ron. The door to Ginny's room opened and Draco walked in, looking more angry than anyone had ever seen him.

"Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall want to talk to you know, are you ready?" he asked quietly, nodding at her brothers in the room, not surprised to see them in the least. Ginny stood up and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Stay here," she said softly and the three of them looked at each other than back at her.

"I'll take her up there and wait for her," Draco said shoving his hands into his robe pockets. Fred nodded and he and George sat on the sofa next to Susan and Maggie.

Ginny squeezed all three of her brother's hands and followed Draco out of her room, concentrating on their echoing footsteps and grateful he wasn't trying to talk to her.

She felt his hand on her back as he escorted her into Dumbledore's office where he and Professor McGonagall were waiting in wing back chairs. She sat down across from them, seeing Draco do the same. She wasn't sure if she wanted him there, but part of her didn't want to be alone either.

A cup of tea materialized beside her and she didn't hesitate in taking it, steadying her hands around the warm cup and looking at the two professors in front of her.

"I'm sorry this happened," Professor McGonagall said, in the softest tone she had ever heard her head of house use. "He has been expelled and his parents have been notified, but we still need to hear your side of what happened."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. She stared into her cup, telling them she had been doing rounds with John and they had gone their separate ways when she ran into Nott. She recounted how he smelled, what he said and her voice faltered when she mentioned him grabbing her arms and putting them above her head. She felt anger emanating from Draco but he had stayed still and quiet thus far. However, she was sure what she was going to say next would upset him even more.

Ginny took another sip of her tea and heard Dumbledore to tell her to take her time, she nodded.

"See, Ginny," Professor McGonagall leaned forward and using her first name got Ginny's attention, "He can be officially charged if he touched you inappropriately along with the charge of abusing a student; we just need to know if anything else happened."

Ginny nodded, and looked back down at the tea cup in her hand, trying to make sense out of the leaves at the bottom.

"He kissed me after I yelled at him and with the hand that wasn't holding my arms…he…," she was blushing now along with feeling nervous, "he put it under my shirt…and…touched me," she managed to get out. All she heard out of Draco was a deep breath but she could see his knuckles were white against the chair. She turned her head to Dumbledore. "Am I done now?"

He smiled kindly at her and took the tea cup from her hands.

"For now. I just want you to know…it's not your fault," he started and Ginny interrupted him.

"There had to have been something else I could have done!" she said so forcefully she surprised her self. She was beginning to feel the anger part seep into her, but she was so tired and drained she could only sit there.

"No, in a situation like that, you did what you could. Yelling out so Mister Campbell and Professor Malfoy heard you was the best thing you could have done," Dumbledore said firmly.

"You aren't going to tell my parents are you?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Since you are of age, we aren't required too, but I have a feeling with your three brothers here it won't take long until your whole family knows," Dumbledore said wisely and Ginny nodded.

"Go try and get some rest. Relax tomorrow; I will have Professor Potter take over Quidditch practice for you," Professor McGonagall said and Ginny nodded her thanks, wondering how she would be able to function at eight in the morning and manage her team. They said a few more words, offered her their support before she walked out behind Draco, seeing the stress in the way he carried himself down the stairs and out into the hall.

"I'm taking you home with me," Draco said with a note of finality in his voice. Ginny just nodded, not caring if she slept there, Grimmauld or her own bed. She just didn't want to be alone.

After talking to her brothers and saying she would be fine, and made them promise not to tell their parents she hugged each of them, hard, telling each of them that she loved them and thanked them for coming over. They made plans to try and get together in Hogsmeade tomorrow and she watched them floo back to Grimmauld. She then turned to Susan and Maggie receiving hugs from them.

"If you see John, tell him thanks and that I am ok," Ginny said to Susan who nodded and they quietly left her room, leaving Draco and Ginny alone. He handed her her school bag.

"Why don't you get what you will need for tonight and tomorrow?" and Ginny complied, to tired to resist. She threw a change of clothes, her robes and toiletries in to her bag and followed him silently to her fireplace hearing him say "Malfoy Flat" and felt the familiar spinning take over as she made her way to his place.


	27. Chapter 27

Healing Ginny

Ginny felt Draco's arm guide her towards his bedroom and when she saw his bed, she realized she just wanted to lay down to sleep and get away from the last few hours. She dropped her bag and flopped down onto the bed, stomach first.

"You can get under the covers you know," Draco moved her bag to the side and smiled to himself.

"I know," her muffled voice said into his pillow.

"I love this bed," she said half to herself, half to Draco. He walked around to the other side, sat down, and watched as she buried her head in the pillow, her arms curved underneath her head.

"Do you want me to stay or let you sleep?" he asked slowly, not sure what she wanted at the moment. He knew what he wanted; he wanted to go find Nott and perform all three unforgivable curses on him.

"Stay…please," Ginny said, not moving. He took off his robe, setting it on the back of a chair he had in his room, then stretched out next to her, not touching-- trying to give her the space she needed.

Draco raised his hands to his face, feeling the anger bringing on a headache. He knew he needed to get up and work off some of this pent up anger or he was going to snap--either at a student or Nott if he ever saw him again. It wasn't long until he heard Ginny's deep, even breathing and he took that moment to get up and pace.

Leaving the bedroom door open and the hall light on he walked out to the living room, pacing back and forth between the sofa and his office, a million thoughts running through his head.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a knock at the door surprised to notice it was a ten after midnight. It felt so much later and knowing exactly who was at the door he pulled it open. He stared at Harry for a moment then stepped back slightly to let him in.

"McGonagall just told me," Harry explained in a tired voice. Draco shut the door quietly and motioned towards the sofa, slightly disbelieving in the fact that the Gryffindor Harry Potter was in his flat talking to him about such a serious issue.

"She's sleeping now," Draco settled into a black recliner, letting Harry have the sofa.

"How did you and John get there so fast?" Harry asked staring into the fire, then looking at Draco.

"Campbell was already on that floor, having removed some Halloween Pranks from Moaning Myrtles Bathroom door and I was--," he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what to say without sounding like a complete git. He conjured up a ball and tossed it between his two hands.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"I was coming back from the library when I thought I heard her shouting "Please not here". He paused and saw Harry looking at him calmly and plugged on, "So, right away I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't know exactly where she was; somewhere in the hall because I knew she and Campbell were doing rounds. I came down the stairs and saw him walking away from the loo and I asked him about Ginny. He told me he left her by the dungeons and then we both heard her scream for real that time--."

"What do you mean for real?"

"I asked Campbell later if he had heard her say "Please not here," and he hadn't so it must have been in my head," he saw Harry nod knowingly and was surprised that a smart comment wasn't said.

"I hear Hermione all the time; I've gotten used to it though," Harry gave a small smile then nodded for him to continue.

"Campbell and I both ran down there and I saw Nott holding her…against the wall…I don't think I even had my wand out before I thought "Stupefy"."

"How is she?" Harry asked watching Draco lower his head into his hands, then shake his head from side to side.

"I honestly don't know. She went from being physically ill to a bit zoned out, to angry to extremely tired."

"Did he--," Harry started haltingly, wondering exactly how far Nott got with her.

"No, he was…he had his hand under--," Draco stopped, not able to say it. "I swear if I ever run into him again, I'll kill him."

"I'll hold him down for you," Harry said quickly hearing Draco give half a snort of laughter.

They were quiet for a minute and Harry understood the anger Draco was feeling. He had experienced it so much his fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, he knew how it felt to be so angry and helpless all at the same time.

"Look," Harry began shifting on the sofa, "Ron and I are going flying tomorrow…it helps…if you want to join us."

"Maybe," Draco answered thinking he would love to go do that now if he could.

"I have to go…I get to run practice tomorrow," Harry stood up and Draco followed suit.

"Thanks…for helping Ginny," Harry said, not looking forward to the moment tomorrow morning when he had to explain to a now sleeping Hermione what had happened this evening.

Draco followed Harry to the door and as Harry stepped out he turned back to Draco and stared at him.

"Take care of her," Harry told him.

"I will; I am. Don't worry," Draco rested his hand on the doorframe and was genuinely surprised with what Harry said next.

"I know…just keep doing it," Harry bid him goodnight and quietly let himself into his flat.

Shutting and locking the door Draco headed back towards the bedroom, seeing Ginny in the same position. He walked through his flat, turning off lights and setting up the wards as he always did, changed into pajama bottoms and slowly climbed into bed feeling her stir next to him letting out a sigh.

He didn't fall asleep right away, his mind to pre occupied with the evenings events but eventually he drifted off, listening to Ginny breathe evenly next to him.

--------------

Something woke Draco up and he sprang up in bed, swiping his wand off the night stand.

"It's just me," a tired voice said coming out of his bathroom and getting back in bed next to him. He could see in the dim light she had changed into a long t-shirt, discarding the sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"You ok?" Draco asked sleepily, placing his wand on the nightstand and laying back down.

"No, but I will be," Ginny answered truthfully, climbing under the covers with him and feeling his bed cup her body perfectly. She didn't hear him say anything and he made no move to touch her. It was then in her sleepy mind that she realized he was not ok.

"Are you ok? And," Ginny yawned in the middle of her question, "don't say the same thing I did."

Draco had to smile, because that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'm angry," he admitted.

Slowly she moved closer to him, laid a hand on his bare chest and felt his hand come up and immediately cover hers.

"Thank you," she whispered and she felt his hand tighten around hers. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arms around her. holding her tight. She hadn't hugged him all night, she had hugged everyone else but hadn't even acknowledge everything he did. She held him tightly, seeking his warmth and pushed herself closer to him, feeling him tighten his hold.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No. Don't ever be sorry," he tried to keep his voice level as she nodded against his shoulder.

The darkness continued to permeate the room and again, Draco felt her fall asleep rather quickly. Closing his eyes he tried to empty his mind so he could fall asleep; one last glance at his clock told him it was almost two in the morning…and slowly he felt himself drift towards sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but again something woke up him and for a moment all was quiet. Ginny had rolled off his shoulder and was laying on her back next to him; he heard her mumbling something. Carefully, he slid his arm out from under her neck trying not to disturb her.

"Stop!" Ginny yelled suddenly and sat up suddenly, breathing heavily.

"Ginny, it's alright…," Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and felt her lean into him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ginny hid her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about that; I just wish I knew what to do to help you," Draco said leaning her back onto the bed and holding her again.

"You are helping me just by being here, and by throwing Nott off me," Draco felt a shudder go through her at the mention of his name and felt anger rise in his chest. As if Ginny sensed it, she reached up and kissed him on his cheek, then nuzzled her head into his neck and he swore it wasn't thirty seconds before she was asleep again. He could feel her every breath against his neck and as he held her and willed himself back to sleep once more he thought he had never felt more complete in his life.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open as the sunlight filtered through his bedroom blinds. Somewhere in their sleep Ginny had turned over and he found himself spooned up behind her. Quietly he untangled himself from the sheets and used his bathroom, then walked out to the kitchen to make some coffee, surprised that it was almost ten in the morning. He never slept in this late and was sure it was because of the previous days events and waking up so often at night with Ginny.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking the first sip of his hot coffee when he heard a soft knock at the door…he knew it was Hermione. Who else would knock so lightly and who else would even bother to show up at his flat? Holding his coffee he opened the door and sure enough, Hermione was on the other side.

"She's still sleeping, but doing well," Draco said before she could say anything.

"Good," Hermione looked up at him then felt herself blushing as she realized he was standing there in nothing but silk pajama bottoms, and blushed even further when she realized how nice he looked in them.

Draco saw the look on Hermione's face and gave a little smirk as she looked down.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked, not being able to help himself.

"No, thank you. I have to run into work, but tell her I stopped by?" Hermione finally raised her eyes and met his amused gaze. He nodded, then as she turned away he remembered something.

"Hermione," he said and she visibly jumped at the sound of her name. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Tell your husband that after I drop Ginny off at her brothers for lunch, I'll go fly with him."

She nodded then turned and practically ran down the stairs.

He stepped back inside and shut the door, slightly amused at Hermione Granger blushing. He wasn't used to people stopping by or even someone spending the night in his place. As he thought of Ginny he poked his head in and saw her sprawled out over both of the spots they had been sleeping in, seemingly still asleep.

He settled himself in the eating area of his kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl in the middle. As he stared out the window, he saw and Owl fly up and hover there for a minute. Draco crossed the room and opened the window letting the post owl in, removed the letter and let him sit on the window sill.

He opened it, seeing it was from Hogwarts, and saw a note from Professor Dumbledore explaining with the testimony given to him by Draco, John Campbell and Ginny, and talking to Thomas Nott, she wouldn't be needed at an hearings. Also, she was to be accompanied by another Prefect or Head Girl or Boy when doing rounds. Dumbledore also went on to say this was going to be kept quiet and he had already spoken to the Prefects in Slytherin and Gryffindor about what happened. He then asked Draco to use his judgement as to when she thought she was stable enough to return to Hogwarts, but as far as the students involved were concerned, she was staying with her brothers.

Draco found it amusing that Dumbledore knew exactly where she was and was grateful, for one of the few times in his life, that his headmaster wasn't making a huge deal out of her staying here and respected Draco's judgement on how well Ginny was doing. He hoped to get her to stay another night to make sure she didn't have any more nightmares, but he knew she would be wanting to go back to school on Sunday and stay the night there.

Draco wrote a quick note back to Dumbledore, saying she was sleeping and seemed to be holding up well, then scribbled a thank you at the bottom for talking to his Prefects. Draco sent the owl back then realized he should probably get dressed.

Half an hour later Draco was showered and dressed and saw Ginny still asleep on his bed; he took the moment to go into his office to get some school work done. An hour later, he ended up talking to Ron via the floo about how Ginny was still asleep and probably wouldn't be at Hogsmeade to meet them for lunch.

"Are you flying?" Ron asked quickly and Draco nodded.

"What time?"

"Before dinner, five or so. Hermione can stay with Ginny, she already said something to Harry," Ron explained then had to go as he was using Fred and George's floo and with a pop he was gone.

Draco turned back to his work, flying through the third year's essays and papers he had assigned them.

-----------

Ginny stirred and opened her eyes, not recognizing the kaleidoscope patterns on the ceiling and let her eyes roam around until she settled on the clock next to her…11:58am. Ginny blinked, not realizing it was so late and slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. Her brain slowly woke up and the events that happened over 12 hours ago weighed on her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed.

She didn't want to move. She didn't want to get up and face the day because it was so much easier and more comfortable to lie here, under Draco's black comforter and pretend nothing happened.

As if sensing she was awake she looked up to see Draco appear in the doorway, showered and dressed and looking a bit tired. He walked in and sat sideways on the edge of the bed.

Ginny saw him looking at her and when he reached out to touch her cheek she couldn't hold the tears back. She saw how tired he was and realized how stressed everyone was about what happened and she just couldn't handle the emotions anymore. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand as the first set of tears trailed down her cheeks. She suddenly found herself in his arms holding onto the back of his shirt crying, thoughts of her first year at Hogwarts racing through her mind, feeling helpless in the hall the previous night---it all came out in great big sobs that eventually gave way to hiccups and finally silence as she kept her grip on Draco.

A few moments passed, she took the tissues he handed her and turned away from him, getting ready to apologize again.

"Don't say it," Draco said softly and Ginny kept silent, suddenly realizing she missed lunch with her brothers.

"My brothers," she whispered, blowing her nose.

"They know you are sleeping and just want you to get in contact when you feel up to it. Professor Dumbledore said to take as long as you need to rest," Draco explained, rubbing her back. To his surprise she nodded and laid back down, burrowing under the covers.

She looked up at him and he could see she had so many questions, so he reiterated Dumbledore's letter to her about Nott, told her Harry stopped by last night and Hermione this morning. He said he planned on flying this afternoon but if she wanted him to stay—she shook her head and told him to go do it—and that he thought she should stay another night. He explained he had Dobby bring her school work over so if she felt like it, she could do it here.

"Do you want something to eat?" he was still sitting sideways on the bed and was getting hungry himself.

"Yeah, I am hungry actually," Ginny blew her nose again and sighed.

"Stay here, I'll get some sandwiches," Draco stood up, but she sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

"No, I should be letting you eat in bed, after everything you have done for me," Ginny stood up and hugged him, then headed off to the shower, determined to try and make herself a bit more presentable.

As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself she stared in the mirror. She just noticed the bruises on her upper arms and immediately felt like she was going to be sick. Now, she would have these marks for days unless she could get a salve for them.

Draco must have heard her throw the toilet lid back and get sick because he walked in as she was laying her head on her arms crossed over the toilet.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Ginny stood up silently and made her way to the sink quickly brushing her teeth. When she turned around, he saw the identical brusies on her arms and before he could stop it, let a four letter word out of his mouth.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he grabbed her hands and looked earnestly at her. "I bet Hermione has salve for those."

"They took me by surprise," Ginny admitted, feeling his hands squeeze hers.

"Let's get you dressed," and he led her into the bedroom, his eyes sweeping over her standing there in a dark blue towel, hair dripping down her back and for the first time he noticed how vulnerable she looked. 'Vulnerable' was not the word he would have ever picked to describe her if asked, but at this moment it seemed to fit.

"I'll let you get dressed and I will go see if our Healer is home next door," Draco then bent down and kissed her, for the first time in weeks. Her lips were cool under his, he just wanted to hold her and warm her up.

During his brief visit with Hermione, he procured some salve and made arrangements for her to come over and sit with Ginny while he went flying. Returning to his flat, Ginny insisted on putting it on her arms herself so he left her to it, cutting up sandwiches and pouring juice for a late lunch. Draco took it as a good sign she ate everything and noticed some color was returning to her cheeks when she was finished.

After lunch, she stated she wanted to do some homework. Draco attacked some papers which needed grading. Time passed slowly, the Wizarding Wireless on in the background and each managed to concentrate on their work.

As the next four hours passed with work and some idle conversation, he could see her slowly returning to the Ginny he knew. He had heard her laugh aloud to an ad on the WW and was pleasantly surprised when she brought him a butterbeer and biscuits halfway through the day.

At four, Hermione came over and after a huge hug session and a few tears, Draco managed to slip out the door, broom under his arm and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hermione asked him to bring Ron back with him as they were supposed to have dinner together.

Hermione talked with Ginny for three hours as the boys flew and Ginny had to admit, having Hermoine there to help her through everything was a relief. Deciding to do something different, they made dinner the Muggle way Hermione talking Ginny through the steps to make a pot roast and potatoes…and Ginny thoroughly enjoyed cooking the Muggle way and made notes to share with her mother.

At half past six three muddy, grass stained figures stumbled into Draco's flat, kicking off shoes and propping up brooms in the corner.

"What in the world did you guys do? Wrestle?" Hermione asked, hands on hips looking from her dark haired mud splattered husband, to Ron who still had leaves in his hair to grass stained Draco who was holding his shoulder.

"You could say it ended up that way. Damn snitch," Ron muttered, hugging Ginny and then letting her pull leaves out of her hair. "Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly, mood turning, "What's that smell?"

"Dinner," Ginny pulled one last leaf out of her brother's messy hair and threw it into the trash can. Harry brushed himself off in the hallway then came back in and sat down on the couch.

"Hermione, look at Draco's shoulder," he gestured to Draco, then locked eyes with Hermione as they both realized that he hadn't said "Malfoy".

"What happened?" Ginny asked, checking the red skinned potatoes then walking over to the chair Draco was sitting in.

"Let's just say that three people going after a snitch doesn't work," Draco winced as he pulled off his old practice robes.

"Who finally caught it?" Ginny asked, helping Draco pull his arm out of the sleeve.

"I did!" Ron held it up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Take off your shirt." Hermione came over near him, he looked up and cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand, she removed his t-shirt, revealing a large dark bruise on his shoulder.

"What did you do? Fall?" Ginny laid her hand on his good shoulder.

"I was pushed."

"You were not; get over it," Ron said from the kitchen lifting lids and taking deep sniffs of the food within.

Hermione felt around the bruise and gently moved his shoulder in different directions.

"Your hands are hot," Draco said suddenly and Harry let out a bark of laughter from the sofa.

"Better than cold hands. When she isn't healing someone, her hands are cold," Harry said and Hermione shot him a glare.

"You just bruised the muscle," she turned to him and gently laid his arm down on the chair. "You can use that salve I brought over earlier and that should do it."

Nodding his thanks, Draco slowly put his t-shirt back on and jumped slightly as two figures appeared stepping out of his fireplace.

Out came Fred and George, looking slightly smug and happy with themselves.

"Ginny, how are you?" Fred asked hugging her and she just smiled and nodded, getting another hug from George.

"We just got the most interesting news," Fred said lightly, settling down on the sofa next to Harry, looking around the flat.

"What did you two DO!?" Ginny demanded, sounding very much like their mother.

"We just heard that Nott is at St. Mungo's for a broken nose, couple of bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder," Fred examined the back of his hand, then looked up at Ginny. She walked over and grabbed his hand, forcing him to turn it over, palm down.

"You attacked him?" she asked quietly, seeing his grazed knuckles.

"Nope, he fell," George said dragging a chair from the kitchen and settling down into it next to the fireplace.

"How do you know he fell?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowed at them.

"Because he fell in front of our shop. We tried to be the nice Hogsmeade citizens that we are and help him, but he was a bit slippery," said Fred.

"From the invisible sliding gel that fell out of a crate in front of our shop," continued George.

"And of course, we slid too not being able to see it and I think my hand hit his nose."

"My foot hit his ribs and by the time we all got to our feet, well two of us anyway, he was a mess."

"So, we helped him to St. Mungo's and left him there," finished George.

"Oh, well…as long as it was an ACCIDENT, then," Ginny said feeling happy and guilty all at once.

"Accident, my arse," Hermione muttered. "You two are crazy, you know that?"

Fred and George nodded seriously.

"You aren't the first ones that have told us that."

Ginny went into the bathroom and for a minute Draco thought she might be sick again, but she returned with the salve. She came over, eased his arm out of his t-shirt and began rubbing it on his shoulder, her hands warm, as she massaged the lotion over his bruise.

"Well, we have to get back and clean up the mess, if we can find it," George stood up and kissed Ginny on the top of her head.

"Ta!" Fred said, kissing Ginny as well and waving to Ron who was leaning against the wall. In a green whoosh, they disappeared into the fireplace.

The four of them looked at each other and Ginny suddenly got the image of three people sliding on nothing and started giggling, which set off Hermione and Ron…leaving Harry and Draco shaking their heads and smiling.

"Whose ready for dinner?" Hermione asked and Ron was the first one at the table having just washed up.

Hermione explained what they made and Draco was duly impressed she and Ginny cooked a tasty dinner but at the same time a bit unnerved that he walked into his own flat to a dinner cooked and guests.

His own private life he had for the past six years had suddenly been turned upside down, people in his private flat making dinner, a girl he never thought he would date was now his girlfriend and he never thought he would associate or even let Hermione Granger into his life, let alone touch him.

He was sitting next to Harry Potter as if they had been civil all his life and he actually felt gratitude towards Fred and George for doing something he so wanted to do, but yet couldn't because he needed to stay with Ginny. And Fred and George COULD make it look so much more like an accident than he would be able to. These thoughts were swirling around his head as he dug into the pot roast, when he felt a hand on his knee. Looking to his right, he saw Ginny watching him and he knew she caught him being lost in his own thoughts. He smiled at her and touched her hand, letting her know he was fine and made an effort to join in on the conversation.

* * *

It was late by the time everyone left and while Ron and Ginny having some type of private conversation in the hallway, Draco stretched out on his sofa, waiting for her to come back inside. He had no idea how long she talked to Ron, but his eyes snapped open to a hand gently exploring his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Ginny said, looking at his bruised shoulder.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Draco sat up and was about to slide his arm back into his shirt she had somehow managed to get off of him without him noticing.

"Leave it off, I need to put some more salve on it," Ginny stood up and grabbed the salve off the fireplace mantel and squatted on the floor, rubbing it in. Draco let his eyes close enjoying the feel of her hands becoming warmer as she rubbed the lotion into his skin. He must've made made a happy noise because Ginny smiled.

"Feel good?" she asked and he nodded, eyes still closed.

He felt her hand continue massaging down his arm and when her hand settled on his bare stomach he opened his eyes and looked at her, just in time to see her lean in and press her lips to his. Wrapping his arm around her neck and shoulders he deepened the kiss, not sure how far she wanted to go with everything that happened, but wanting to enjoy this time with her just the same. Her hand slid across his stomach and moved slowly, almost painfully, up his ribs to his good shoulder and she let it rest there, taking in the taste, the smell, the feel of him. Ginny could feel herself relaxing in tandem with the butterflies that were taking up residence in her stomach and chest. Pulling away slowly she gazed down at him.

"I think it's time for bed," she whispered rocking back on her heels as Draco sat up and glanced at the clock on the mantel, seeing it was well after eleven.

"How long did you let me sleep?" he stood up and rolled his shoulder around, feeling the tenderness subsiding. Ginny headed into the bedroom, but raised her voice so he could hear her.

"Only a half hour or so. I cleaned up a bit while you napped. You were sound asleep and didn't hear anything," she responded from the bedroom.

Draco locked his door and wandered around doing his usual bedtime routine. Snagging his t-shirt from the floor he muttered "nox" to turn off the lights and walked towards the dim light from the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom the same time Ginny walked out of the bathroom and as she climbed into bed, wearing one of his old t-shirts. He silently hoped she didn't have any bad dreams, because that would make it harder for him to see her return to school and her room without anyone there the following night.

He heard Ginny whisper "nox" as he climbed in under the covers and was rewarded for his long day by the feel of Ginny curling up next to him.

As Ginny laid an arm across his stomach and felt him slide his good arm and shoulder under her, she suddenly comprehended the fact that with Draco at her side, her brothers doing their usual big brotherly protective "thing" that she was safe.

Unlike the previous night, Draco fell asleep before she did, exhausted from the night before, the day of being on his toes and also hanging back making sure he didn't upset Ginny. He had also flown for almost two hours which he hadn't done in awhile, so as Ginny felt him begin to relax under her arm and cheek she stared out the window, covered with the blinds but she could still see slivers of light.

Tucking her head under Draco's chin she felt him tighten is grip for a second on her arm, the relax again. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar blanket of sleep envelop her.

_She felt Draco's hands caressing her back and his tongue working miracles in her mouth. Pressed up against him she could feel him against her, pushing into her and sending quivers of anticipation down her spine._

_She heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around, staring towards the door of the bedroom. _

_She felt Draco turn to his side and raise himself up on his arm so he could see over Ginny. _

_There was a little girl standing there on the Ginny's side of the bed, about three chattering away about something Ginny couldn't quite understand. _

_Ginny reached out, touched the girls arm to get her to stop talking and stared in wonderment as the girl climbed up onto the bed. Ginny sat up staring at her, noticing that this girl was wearing a nightgown Ginny used to have with little pink broomsticks all over it. _

_Turning towards Draco they locked eyes and he shrugged, seemingly indifferent that there was a strange little girl in their bed. _

_Slowly, Ginny reached out to touch the girls hand…_

Ginny sat up straight in bed, waking up Draco in the process. She stared at the space in front of her…nothing.

"You ok?" he mumbled sleepily, sitting up with her.

"Yeah, I just had the strangest dream," Ginny let her eyes roam around the dark room, her heart pounding from the sudden movement, and other parts pounding from the vivid experience with Draco.

"What?" he looked at her staring towards the bathroom and propped himself up with his hands behind him.

She recounted the dream, even leaving in the first part and he was quiet for a moment, now sitting up next to her, the blanket covering their laps.

"Well, I think I like the first part of that dream much better than a strange child in my room," Ginny shoved him backwards and he caught her on his way down, bringing her with him.

"What did this child look like?" He asked and she shook her head against his arm.

"I don't know because I can't remember her face. She was wearing one of my old nightgowns from childhood though."

Ginny was more awake now than sleepy and turned to him, barely making out his features in the dark and she spoke with an edge to her voice he hadn't heard before.

"You know, you were REALLY good in my dream," Ginny stroked his shoulder and let her fingers trail lightly down his arm.

"I'm better in real life," Draco quipped back still not moving as her hand rounded his fingers and traced up the other side.

"REALLY? I'm a hard person to convince without proof you know."

Ginny let her fingers trail under his neck and still he kept still, but she would have sworn all her galleons that his eyes were closed about now.

"This might take awhile then," Draco bantered back to her, feeling her slide up so her face was level with his and he stared into her dark eyes, silently asking if she was alright. She took his hand and pulled it around her waist to where it was in her dream.

"I'm ok," she whispered against his lips and that was all he needed to gather her against him; to fulfill her and bring her dream to reality—slowly and tenderly.

And as she felt herself and Draco reach that ultimate moment together, she could feel everything negative inside her slide away and be replaced with a complete sense of wonderment and love.


	28. Chapter 28

Times They Are A-Changing…

Sunday flew by for Ginny. She woke up the next morning feeling rested and on the verge of almost normal. She was anxious to get back to Hogwarts, talk to her Quidditch team, visit with Susan and Maggie and just get back to her daily routine of life.

After a bowl of cereal for breakfast and finishing her homework, and after promising Draco she would be fine and would abide by Dumbledore's wishes of not being alone on rounds, she and Draco floo'd into Hogwarts—Ginny to her common room and Draco to his office.

Ginny had a private talk with Susan and Maggie, telling them what the consequences of Nott's actions were and spent ten minutes trying to convince them she was fine. John had stopped by her table at dinner and asked her to accompany him on rounds that night and she accepted, knowing he wanted to make sure she was doing ok.

The next two weeks went by so fast that Ginny didn't really have time to dwell on what happened. She was asked by her Quidditch team if she was feeling better, having been told she was sick, said indeed she was and then yelled at them to keep practicing.

John had guessed she and Draco were still together and had confronted her about it on the rounds they shared her first night back. She admitted it to him, not being able to explain the anger she knew John saw in Draco and the way he said her first name the night of the attack. John swore to keep it a secret and wished her the best of luck in having it work out. He said he never would have guessed if he hadn't been involved in apprehending Nott that night.

Potions went on as usual. She didn't notice any change in the way Draco treated her, although during an exam she was staring out the window, trying to remember the ingredients for a particular potion when she felt him looking at her. She remembered meeting his gaze and she gave him a small smile; he gave her a very small smile in return as she turned back towards her parchment, like all her other fellow students.

The following two Monday's after she got back to school, she had walked into her room after her last class to find him standing in her room, asking how her day had gone…generally just checking up on her. She hadn't gone back to his flat as the Quidditch matches had started. Then, after the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff one on Halloween Day, she floo'd to Samantha's new flat to get fitted for her third bridesmaids dress…a pure Muggle dress which she was actually looking forward to trying on.

November dawned cold and wet, Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall at lunch on Sunday when she felt John come up and squeeze himself between her and Susan. Susan yelped in surprise and scooted over, having had more then a friendly interest in him for the past two months so she blushed furiously as he sat between them.

"I just heard some news that I thought I would share with you," he looked first at Ginny, then let his blue eyes fall on Maggie, Colin and then turned to look at Susan, who smiled shyly at him.

"What?" Maggie asked grumpily, having lived through her third day of being "broken up" with Blaise…who had decided to date someone at the ministry.

"Well, apparently someone saw a Death Eater near the Isle of Drear and heard they might be trying to reform, chose a new leader and such," John said quietly.

There was silence around the table and Ginny stopped, her fork half way up to her mouth and Colin made a little squeaking noise.

"Where did you hear this?" Colin asked his voice shaking a bit.

"My father was telling my mother…he works in the Auror Department; I was home for a wedding yesterday and heard them talking when they thought I was outside," he reached over to the plate in front of him and picked up a cookie.

"I think it's just a rumor, but since I know most of you aren't full blooded, I wanted to let you know."

"Your family isn't are they?" Susan asked and John shook his head.

"Well, we can't get too worked up over a rumor can we?" Ginny asked putting her fork down, her brain whirling anyway around what John had just said; she thought of Draco and how this would affect him--_if_ the rumor was true.

"I need to go finish my Transfiguration essay for tomorrow. Let me know if you hear anything else," Ginny said to John and noticed he stayed and talked to Susan a bit as she walked away.

Ginny walked past the hospital wing, running her finger along her lip as she thought of what John said, knowing it was just a rumor, but yet feeling it was about time for something dark to happen. They had been too happy and things had been to quiet for long. She decided she would visit Hermione and Harry and see if they had heard anything, so she double checked the schedule making sure she didn't have rounds that night and floo'd over to Hermione's flat.

"Hey, Ginny, what brings you here?" Hermione was lying on the sofa, a book about Healing Through the Ages on her stomach. Harry looked up from his paperwork he was doing in his office and waved to her.

"Well," Ginny sat down on the sofa next to Hermione, who sat up and placed her book on the coffee table, "I heard a disturbing rumor today," she said in a low voice.

"What?" Hermione asked just as quietly. Harry had on the Wizarding Wireless in his office, so the girls knew he couldn't hear them.

Ginny repeated what she had heard from John and watched Hermione carefully for any reaction. All she did was sigh and run a hand through her hair.

"I wouldn't worry about it unless it's confirmed-," Hermione started.

"I know, but it just got me thinking we have had such a quiet world so far…for too long, something is bound to happen," Ginny interrupted, sitting back and propping her feet up on the table along with Hermione. Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her hand in circles on her belly, now just beginning to bulge but not visible while she was clothed.

"That thought has crossed my mind too, but I would try not to worry about it. I think Dumbledore would tell you, or at least the Order, if anything big was going to happen. Harry hasn't heard anything and you know Remus would get into contact if he did hear anything."

Ginny nodded, feeling a bit better and Hermione changed the subject asking how she and Draco were doing. Ginny shrugged.

"When I came back after the whole Nott problem," Ginny wrinkled her nose and gave a small shudder, "I've seen him a few times. He stopped by my room a few Monday's in between his classes and I saw him when I got back from Samantha's…he was at the Halloween Dance and we talked a bit in the hall, but other than that it's hard to find time to do much of anything. Though," Ginny held up her ring, "You gotta love this ring. It's still charmed to become warm when he wants me to know he is thinking of me."

"Oh, and when does that usually happen?" Hermione asked, getting up and offering Ginny some juice. She shook her head "no".

"Usually at night or in the evening, after classes. Hmmm," Ginny said, feeling the warmth of her ring. "I wonder if he's home?"

Hermione sat back down with a glass of juice.

"I heard him playing the piano earlier," she took a sip.

"I haven't heard him since he lost that bet to Ron," Ginny mused.

"He's very good; I could barely hear it, but today I did. I think I fell asleep while he was playing," Hermione admitted.

"Well, I'll go over and visit for a bit; then I do have to get back and finish my Transfiguration," Ginny went over and chatted with Harry for a bit, bid Hermione goodbye and patted her stomach. She walked all ten steps to Draco's door and knocked lightly.

When he yanked open the door he looked genuinely surprised to see her.

"Everything ok?" he asked right off the bat, stepping aside for her to walk into his flat. She walked in and nodded.

"I was chatting with Hermione, seeing how she was feeling and since you are right next door, I thought I would stop by," she smiled up at him as he shut the door behind her.

"Funny you should; I was just thinking about you," Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and she reached up to touch his arms.

"How are you doing?" he whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver go up her neck as he said that, and felt him take a step closer to her, pressing up against her.

"I'm doing fine. I can walk by the dungeons now with out feeling ill," Ginny admitted jumping slightly as his lips touched her neck. She now understood exactly what he was thinking about and she turned around in his embrace, letting him now just how much she wanted him at that moment.

Somehow with only running into a wall and a table they made it back to the bedroom where she pulled him down with her, hands tugging at his shirt, while his worked her jeans. They were a tangle of limbs as they removed their clothing faster than they ever had before.

She loved when they both threw all their control out the window; one second she would be doing what she wanted to him and the next she was on her back as he kissed the inside of her thigh. Grabbing the sheets by her hips she gasped as his tongue flitted over her and down the other side of her thigh. She turned her head from side to side feeling the burning, pushing, pulling inside her and finally called for him to stop. He looked up and crawled tp her, kissing her in his favorite spot. She reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head, pressing his lips into her neck. Her arm wrapped around his wide muscular shoulders and she pushed her hips towards him, not needing to say anything. As his lips left her breathless on their way to her mouth she felt his hand skim over her stomach and settle on her hip. Then with one swift move he was in her and she felt him kiss her to the point where her lips felt bruised. She wrapped herself around him, feeling like she was splitting two, her mind splicing the pleasurable feelings into sounds she made against his mouth, which encouraged him to rise above her. Looking up into his eyes she felt herself falling into his mind, crying out his name while throwing back her head as she felt herself come quickly and with an intensity that reminded her of just how long it had been for both of them.

She held him as their breathing returned back to normal and her mind came back into focus.

"Oh, my God," Ginny whispered as Draco moved off of her and pulled the sheet over them and settle it lightly about their shoulders. "What was that about?"

"About it being a month since we were last alone I would reckon," Draco murmured into her shoulder as he kissed it lightly.

"I think I used up all my energy and I could really use a nap," Ginny turned towards him and saw him search her face. She immediately closed down her mind, not wanting him to see her concern about the Death Eater rumor.

"What's wrong?" he asked his blue eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," she lied, hating to do it.

"Liar." He called her on it.

She shrugged and reached up, touching his face.

"I just don't want to talk about it now, ok? Later?" she compromised and saw him nod. He gathered her to him and she nestled into his shoulder.

"Don't let me sleep too long," she said yawning.

"Right, like I am going to wake you up; you aren't the most pleasant witch when you are awoken suddenly," Draco said dryly, feeling her breath against his neck.

"I still have homework to do and this wasn't it," Ginny said.

"I'll give you an O," and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, but McGonagall won't take this as a substitute for Transfiguration…sorry!" and with that Ginny nestled under the covers feeling the warmth of his skin against hers and with in a few minutes was asleep.

_Ginny nestled against Draco's shoulder listening to him read something from The Daily Prophet that she knew to be good news. The living room was dark except for a single light on the table next to them, illuminating the paper he held. She held a pillow against her stomach and was playing with the fringes when she caught movement in the hall to the bedroom. Looking up was that same little girl, same night gown coming towards her, crying. Ginny untangled herself from Draco's arms and reached out to her. She was surprised when she felt the little body hurl itself into her arms, sobbing into her chest. She rubbed the little girls back and felt Draco stand up and go to the kitchen, coming back with a cup of milk…handing it to Ginny who reached out for it, only to find she was grabbing nothing…"_

Ginny started awake and heard Draco say something.

"What?" Ginny asked confused as she pulled away from his shoulder and moved her head around the room.

"What's wrong? You just jumped about three feet into the air," Draco said sleepily, having been napping himself in the cozy large bed.

"I had that dream again," Ginny murmured and flopped onto her back, tucking the sheet in above her breasts.

"The one with that kid?"

"Yes, except this time she came running at me, crying, into the living room. You brought me a cup of milk…for her I guess…then I woke up," Ginny explained, rubbing her eyes. "What is it with her?"

"Don't know," Draco said flippantly glancing at the clock. "It's almost dinner time…do you think you should be heading back?"

Ginny sighed and watched his fine form get up and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She grabbed her clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom to wash up, still analyzing the dream in the back of her mind.

Placing the towel back onto the rack, she rested her hands on the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hazel eyes stared back at her, worry in them and she knew if she saw it, Draco did and probably would keep asking her what was wrong until she told him. She let her eyes roam over her freshly brushed hair that was now down to the middle of her back; her face which resembled Ron's down to the freckles spread across her nose and she wondered what Draco saw in HER. She knew what she saw in him; she had seen it the moment he was telling Pansy to back off of him back during her 6th year.

She saw someone set in his ways, someone who liked a challenge, who liked being an authority figure; she also saw someone who was aching to be loved and accepted but would never admit it; someone who was hurt emotionally and physically as a child and had never quite recovered, thus acting like he did until that instigator was no longer in his life; she saw the need to protect those he loved and she knew she and his mother were one of the very few, if there were any others, he felt that way about. But, why did he feel this towards her?

Rubbing her hands over her face she left the bathroom and met Draco in the kitchen, accepting his offer of coffee saying she would have to get back afterwards.

She studied him as she sat at the table and he caught her looking at him and didn't say anything. She let her gaze meet his and rest there not quite believing this time about a year ago they shared their first kiss. And who would have guessed it would lead to her visiting and being with him in his own flat…her Potions Professor. He leaned back casually against the counter, carefully drinking his hot coffee and observed her as she slid her gaze away from him and out the window, where it was starting to snow.

"It's snowing," she said softly and Draco followed her gaze out the window, sensing emotions welling in Ginny but not addressing them until she needed him.

"A great time of year," Draco said in a rare moment of complete, vulnerable honesty and Ginny looked at him.

"Why is it so great?" she never thought to ask him what his favorite season was; it never seemed important. He met her gaze and without hesitating he answered her.

"Because I worked up the nerve to kiss you," he responded and saw Ginny's eyes go wide.

"Why did you do that anyway? Not that I minded of course…," she added hastily.

Draco kept his gaze level with hers as he answered her, hoping to dispel some of the conflict he knew was shifting around inside of her about life in general.

"I wanted to," he said simply and she smiled at him, then looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Me too, so I'm glad you did."

They sipped their coffee in silence for awhile and Ginny propped her hand under her chin and watched the snow fall past the window.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked suddenly, breaking the quiet.

"Not quite sure; it'll probably be just me and my mother this year. How about you?"

"The Burrow again, although this year Bill is going to Fleur's and Charlie and Katharine are splitting the day between the two families, as will Ron I guess," realizing he would be married six days after Christmas.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Draco asked, pulling out a chair flipping it around and sitting with his chest against the back of it, placing his coffee on the table.

Ginny looked at him in surprise, "I have no idea; I don't usually ask for anything," she explained, having learned from an early age that she couldn't get everything she wanted and learned to treasure the rare gifts she did receive.

"There has to be something that you desire," he said watching her carefully as she maintained her passive expression. Ginny had learned from him sometimes you need to appear unaffected by a question so people don't really know what you are thinking at that moment. Although, this time, Ginny wondered what she did truly desire.

"I have no idea," she said softly then asked the question back to him and to her surprise he reached across and covered his hand with hers.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he said in a low voice that was so unlike him Ginny stared, speechless and gave her head a slight shake.

"I have different desires, but the foremost one is you…don't you realize that?"

Ginny felt her heart thudding deeply, her hand still under his and the other tight around her mug.

"From the moment I kissed you, I felt something for someone I have never felt before. It took me awhile to realize it was desire. A desire to make you happy, to try and show you that I care, to keep you SAFE," he said quietly and at that moment Ginny knew he had heard about the Death Eaters and realized she was worried about them.

"On another level, there is the desire to stay out of my father's shadow, to find a path that leads to something that I want for myself, to try and keep my mother happy and secure. Then there is the desire to see my family move on in the future. I am the only male Malfoy left and the desire to produce an heir has always been a huge weight on my shoulders. But, now, I want more than just someone like me, like who my father tried to make me, to move through the next generation. I want to try and do right by my child and teach them following the Dark Side is not the way to make peace with yourself or others." Draco removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around his mug seeing her stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't know what to say to that, Draco," she whispered a lump in her throat as she realized the struggle he was going through, trying to come into his own.

"You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know and now seemed to be the time to tell you." He looked down at his coffee, suddenly not sure he did the right thing.

"You know the rumor don't you?" Ginny asked, staring at his mahogany table and he nodded.

"I know you think the same thing I do; it has been quiet for too long," Draco continued, "and you need to know that I will never fall back to my father's side…EVER," he said sharply and this time Ginny nodded.

"I know you wouldn't; I don't doubt that at all."

"If anything develops over the next few months, you will be in the know, with the Order, but promise me you won't question anything I do or say if it comes to the point that I need to go out there-."

"Don't say that; we don't know-," Ginny started trying to stop the truth from coming out of his mouth.

"It's true, you know that, Ginny. You know I don't say anything I don't mean."

"What I desire is for this fucking war to be OVER; to not lose anyone else that I care about, that's what I desire!" Ginny stood up and placed her mug into the sink with such force it shattered, cutting her hand.

Draco leapt up, fixed her hand and repaired the cup all within the course of a few seconds then grabbed her, feeling her shake in anger. He rubbed her back.

"I didn't want to upset you, really Ginny," Draco sighed mentally kicking himself.

"It wasn't you; honestly, what you said totally threw me because we never have deep conversations like that and I feel stupid for not even attempting to think of any "desires" I might have," Ginny mumbled against his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I have had longer to think about them, that's all."

"I am really glad you told me. I always like learning something new about you; the whole Death Eater thing has me rattled, that's all."

"I know; but let's just take it a day at a time, ok?" Draco kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek against her hair.

"Yeah, ok. One day at a time… but tell me if you hear anything more. Please?"

"I will," he promised. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and she turned her face up to his and kissed him solidly, then pulled away.

"I love you and don't ever doubt that," she said fiercely and he nodded at her, finally releasing her so she could get back to school. He touched her hand before she stepped into his fireplace and smiled at him.

"You've given me something to think about, Malfoy. I'll let you know when I come up with an answer about what I desire," she squeezed his hand and with a "pop" returned to her school.


	29. Chapter 29

November

It was her first Potions class of the week and Ginny was standing up, working closely with Julia and Tom on making Veritaserum. They were all concentrating so hard they didn't notice their exams they had taken the week before were being placed in front of them.

As the class came to an end Ginny looked up, eyes burning and back aching. She had been bent over her cauldron all day trying to get the ingredients right. It was going to take another 28 days for the Potion to mature, but the hard part was over. She bottled it up, wrote her name on it and took it up to the front, handing it directly to him. Draco looked up at her.

"Did you look at your exam?"

She shook her head and let go of the bottle as his fingers wrapped around hers.

"Why? Is it that bad?" she asked nervously, letting her hands fall to her side.

"No, just look at it when you get the chance," he turned to take another potion bottle from a student and she nodded at him, turning to go back to her seat.

She snuck a quick look at her exam and written under the "O" she received was one word: "TONIGHT". She quickly shoved it in her bag and knew him well enough by now it meant show up at his flat "tonight". Her classes were over and so were his, so she figured maybe get an early dinner, then floo over there. She wondered what was so important that it had to be "tonight" and she was worried maybe he had heard something else about the Death Eaters. She hiked her bag up on her shoulder and ducked out of the classroom, needing to get some studying in if she was going to not be around school.

She studied in the library right up until 5pm when she realized she totally forgot to eat an early dinner. She hurriedly changed out of her school clothes and donned her favorite pair of jeans and the sweater she got as a hand me down from Ron. She left a note for Maggie and Susan, saying she was going to miss dinner and they would know why, then floo'd to Draco's. Stepping out of his fireplace, she noticed he wasn't even home yet. It was quiet and very dim so she turned on a few lights and the Wireless. Her stomach called her to the kitchen and she rummaged around for some food, finding some chicken he must have bought over the weekend, some vegetables and she went about conjuring up one of her mom's easiest dishes—chicken pot pie. In the back of her mind the Death Eater's flitted about, but soon she was humming along to a song on the wireless, and was chopping up lettuce for a salad when she heard Draco walk in the door.

"Well, a homemade dinner!" He came over, still in his Hogwarts Teaching robes and bent down to kiss her, a bag in each hand. Ginny turned from where a knife was chopping the lettuce and watched him set everything down and hang up his robes.

"How was work today, dear?" she joked and burst out laughing at the look he gave her.

"I'll be out in a minute," he disappeared down the hall way and Ginny set the table while he changed out of his school clothes. By the time he returned she had dinner on plates and butterbeer on the table. He sat down and thanked her, both of them quiet as they began their dinner.

"So, why am I here? Surely not to cater to you," Ginny smiled and he pointed his fork at her.

"Watch that mouth, witch…or maybe I will get into the habit of having you come over and make me dinner."

Ginny laughed softly and speared a carrot, munching it thoughtfully.

"You didn't hear any other news did you?" she asked and was relieved when he shook his "no".

"Actually, my mother and I talked last night and she wants to buy you something for Christmas so I need ideas; you aren't the easiest person to buy for you know."

"Your mother?" he nodded. "No one needs to buy me anything, Draco. I'm not even used to being asked so I can't even begin to think of something that I would want that is useful."

"It doesn't have to be useful. Haven't you ever wanted anything that you just…want?" he asked setting his fork down and wiping his mouth. He watched her take a drink then set the bottle down with a thud. She stared at the table for awhile then looked up at him. He had finished his dinner in record time while she was still working on hers.

"I want to spend time with you."

He looked at her with a steady gaze waiting for her to go on. "I want to go somewhere during break with you, away from here, away from family and be able to do whatever we want. Even if it's just for a few days…," she shrugged then went back to eating.

"Okay," he said and with a wave of his hands, sent his dishes to the sink. "That was wonderful by the way; your mom's recipe?"

"Yes…and what do you mean "okay"?"

"Well, I can do that. Just make sure your parents are ok with it, say from the day after Christmas until the day before your brother's wedding. We'll go somewhere," he saw her eyes light up.

"Really?" Ginny felt a sense of excitement rise up in her chest. "For real? I was just saying…I didn't think…_wow_," she breathed. "I don't care what my parents think!" she stood up, walked over to him and he scooted back from the table. She bent down to kiss him and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"The wheels are working in your mind aren't they?" Ginny asked, running a hand down the back of his head.

"Always," he said and rested his forehead on her arm as she massaged his neck then let her hand rest there, taking in this moment of contentment. She felt a thought forming in the back of her head. Laying her cheek on the top of his head, she felt his arms wrap around her waist a bit tighter.

"You know when you asked me what I desire the other day?"

She felt him nod under her cheek.

"I think right now it's just getting through school, NEWTs and making sure we keep the student-teacher relationship believable until the end of June. But after that, I think what I most desire is to have a family that is a close as mine is now, maybe not as many children but having that and a job as a Healer would make me happy; I also desire you to play me a song on the piano now," Ginny patted his shoulder and sat up. He turned his head and looked at her silently for a minute and she thought maybe she said the wrong thing.

"You don't have too," she made a move to get up but he held her tight.

"No, I will; I guess I thought you would put money as a desire," he broached hesitantly. Ginny shook her head.

"I have never had any and we did fine. When I work, I'll make money which should be enough for me to live on. I wouldn't even know what to do with the amount of money that you or Harry has," she said for the first time bringing up his fortune.

"No idea?" Draco asked surprised and she shook her head.

"I mean if I won an obscene amount of money I'd probably give some of it away like Harry did."

"Harry gave money away?" Draco looked confused.

"Yeah…you didn't know that?" she saw him shake his head slightly, "He won that tri-wizard tournament and gave the winnings to Fred and George which they used to start up their joke shop."

"He gave them the money?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Sure did. Handed it over to them in the hospital wing I think. But, I would probably buy my parents a house, my dad a bunch of Muggle stuff," she tapped her lip with her finger and then shrugged, "Do something for my brothers perhaps? OH, and for you…," she stood up and looked down at him.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I think I would buy you a snitch you could catch!" she shrieked as he shot out of the chair and chased her into the living room, tackling her on the sofa.

"Weasley, you will pay for that!" he said, holding her down on the sofa with one hand and began tickling her with the other. Their fooling around was cut short as there was a soft pop and Narcissa Malfoy appeared in front of the fireplace. Ginny sat up, surprised and it seemed Draco had been expecting her.

"Hello, mother," he stood up, kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture.

"I can't say I have ever seen Draco tickle anyone before," she smiled at Ginny who blushed but smiled back, then stood up offering her seat to Narcissa, who held up a hand.

"No thank you, I was just dropping off some winter clothes of Draco's I came across," she held out a bag to Draco who took it from her, with a thank you.

"How is your studying for the NEWTs going, Ginny?" Narcissa asked, turning her pale blue eyes onto Ginny who remained standing.

"It's torture to be honest. This is the first time I have taken a break during the week since the end of September I think," Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa, not sure whether to stand or sit. Narcissa still scared her a bit and she couldn't help but to feel nervous around this powerful woman.

"What is my son having you do in Potions?" she asked, as Draco returned from setting the bag in his room.

"Veritaserum."

Narcissa nodded knowingly, then turned to Draco. "Professor Snape is filling in for the Potions Master at Durmstrang, who apparently came down with the Wizarding Flu and will be out of commission for awhile. He passes on his greetings." Draco nodded and Narcissa tugged on her gloves over her long fingers turning to Ginny as she did so.

"It was a pleasure seeing you dear; you're a bit taller then when I saw you in June. Those growth spurts aren't the easiest thing to go through are they?"

"No ma'am, they sure aren't," Ginny smiled genuinely, now realizing she was as tall as Draco's mother. Narcissa stepped forward and gave Draco a peck on his cheek then surprised Ginny by hugging her quickly.

"See you during the holiday," Narcissa said to Draco and with that she was gone.

"I should probably go too," Ginny sighed. "I need to study with my Arithmancy group at eight tonight. Piano another time?"

"Alright. Thanks for coming over and many thanks for the nice dinner," Draco leaned down and kissed her lovingly. "Don't forget to ask your parents about taking a trip with me."

Ginny's eyes danced as she smiled up at him, "I won't. I will OWL them as soon as I get back to school. I have money saved so let me know-," she began but Draco clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm paying, Ginny, it's my gift to you," he shook his head sternly as she started protesting under his hand. "You can't stand it when people pay for things you need or want can you?" his questioned, his hand still on her mouth and she gave a small nod, reaching up to pull his hand away. He didn't move it, so she licked it and he jerked away, rubbing his hand on his pants.

"I can think of other uses for that tongue, Ginny," he said before he pulled her to him and went about her mouth in such a way she clutched at his shoulders to steady herself. Her heart was racing and she was ready to jump him right there, as he pulled away.

"You should go now," he reached up and removed her hands from his shoulders.

"That was rude," Ginny whispered narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's payback for the snitch comment," he said dryly, but with a smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards. "Now, get back to school before your group misses you."

"Fine, you tease," Ginny said as she walked towards his fireplace and with her tongue sticking out at him, she floo'd back to her common room.

The next day and Owl came back from her parents with a "yes" that she could go with Draco, as long as they knew where she was going to be vacationing.

* * *

Ginny studied and studied and occasionally would join her friends in a game of chess, would break out her sketch book or have a snowball fight with her friends as November passed uneventfully, with no more mention of Death Eaters.

It was as she was studying one night that she heard someone floo into the Common Room and looking up she saw Fred walking towards her.

"Fred! What's wrong? Everything ok?" Ginny stood up hastily knocking over her chair and Fred held up a hand.

"Nothing is wrong, dear sister," he gave her a hug and Ginny peered around him.

"Where's your better half?"

"I am the better half, I'm Fred remember?" he joked and she rolled her eyes, stepping back from the hug. "He is actually talking to Cho at the moment."

"Chang?"

"The one and only," Fred turned the chair upright then sat down on the table and swung his legs lazily back and forth.

"Why? Isn't she playing Quidditch for the Tornados?" Ginny questioned and Fred nodded. "Is he dating her? I thought he was with Katie Bell…," Ginny tried to keep up with Fred and George's girlfriends but she just couldn't with NEWTs running through her head.

"Nope, she and Angelina had a fit when we left her to come see how you were back when Nott made the worst mistake of his life," his face clouded briefly then he smiled. "So, where are your old roommates?"`

"Umm…all over the castle…why?" Ginny asked apprehensively, pulling Fred off the table so a first year could sit down and do work.

"No, just your friend…Maggie? The dark haired one?"

"She's probably upstairs writing or studying. Why?"

"Why so nosy little sister?" Fred glanced towards the stairs.

"Because you show up at my school in my common room and you aren't a student, you are alone and you are asking about…," Ginny stopped as Maggie came down the stairs, describing a Levitating Charm to a fifth year studying for her OWLS. She was a few feet away before she caught sight of Fred and stopped mid sentence. The fifth year saw a friend across the room and skittered over, leaving Maggie standing there staring back and forth between Fred and Ginny.

"Everything ok?" she asked slowly and Ginny noticed Fred was unusually quiet.

"Yeah, he just…showed up," Ginny cleared her throat. "I need to run upstairs if anyone needs me," she fled the room and didn't stop until she hit her friends room, slamming the door behind her. She started laughing hysterically and Julia, who was studying Astronomy with Susan, looked at her if she was nuts.

"Ginny, what is so funny that you interrupt our studying?" Julia asked sarcastically.

"Fred is downstairs talking to Maggie," Ginny giggled again.

"YOUR Fred?" Susan asked surprised and Ginny nodded, settling on her friend's bed. "You know, at Hogsmeade two weekends ago, she went into their shop to get some type of candy for her younger brother and she was in there awhile. I remember waiting at Honeydukes for her for, like, a half hour or something," Susan reminisced.

"Yeah…I bet she was talking to Fred," Julia agreed.

"Let's just wait here and see what my brother wanted with her shall we?" Ginny grinned and Susan and Julia joined in and they began quizzing each other back and forth about the constellations.

The girls chatted in between questions about the Yule Ball coming up…Susan said John had finally asked her and she was really excited to go with him; Julia said she was going with a bloke from Hufflepuff who was in her Ancient Runes class. Ginny mentioned she had been asked by three different guys and was thinking about taking Tom up on his offer but was afraid of leading him on. Ginny and Susan couldn't really talk more about it because Julia was not privy to the fact that Ginny was still with Draco.

Maggie came in; cheeks flushed and stared at the three girls staring back at her.

"So?" Susan asked and Maggie looked a bit confused and shook her head.

"I think Fred and I are going to the Yule Ball."

"What?" Ginny shrieked, jumping off of Maggie's bed. "My brother is coming back here to take you? Really?"

Maggie nodded.

"I didn't even know you guys…were…are…I mean…what are you two?" Ginny stuttered, pacing, not believing that her brother was dating one of her friends and would be at the Ball.

"Ginny, I don't know," Maggie stood up from the door she was leaning against and paced a bit.

"I saw him that night he, Ron and George came and vaguely remembered how funny they were when they went here. Then it was my brother's birthday and he wanted some type of candy. So, when I went to Hogsmeade I visited their shop to get some and we just started talking about the stuff they sell, school and it very strangely comfortable. I jokingly told him to stop by if he came up with something new my brother would like…sure enough he did…then he asked if I was going to the Yule Ball and I said I wasn't sure…then one thing led to another and we agreed to go together."

"Well, you'll have to go get a dress now, then won't you," Ginny smiled a bit unnerved her brother was dating her friend. Maggie's dark eyes lit up.

"Yes, I guess I will! I'm going to write my parents; maybe they'll send me some galleons to get one!" she rushed to her desk to find some parchment and a quill.

As Ginny wandered back to her room, after gathering her books from the Common Room, she wondered if there was any way she could go to the dance with Draco. She might be able to get away with a dance, if he danced with other students, but that would probably be about all she could do. Maybe she could just not go, she could go visit Harry and Hermione or even go home early since the train was leaving the next day…no, she was Head Girl, she would need to be around to monitor the dance and the train.

She sat down on the floor, her back to her bed and laid her head on her knees thinking about how jealous she was that all her friends had dates to the dance. Then a thought of how lucky she was to be even able to date Draco, then the thoughts of how hard this was…people would wonder if she didn't go or went without a date, so she was going to have to get one. She didn't want to tell Tom about her and Draco. Too many people knew already and she thought it would make things uncomfortable in Potions Class. Maybe she would say she had an interest in someone else she met over the summer and it was on hold until she was done school…maybe Tom would understand and be able to handle going as friends. He was a good friend, was smart and funny and she knew he had a crush on her for two years but he knew from her talk last year that she didn't have the same feelings. She drummed her fingers against her knees, then lifted her head and found herself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. She shrieked and jerked her head back, hitting the mattress of her bed.

"What the hell?!" Ginny demanded. "Don't you make any noise?" she stretched out her legs in front of her, forcing Draco to move and sit down to the side of her.

"I did; but you were too deep in thought," he looked at her intently, "you ok?"

Ginny nodded and turned off her feeling sorry for herself thoughts.

"I just found out Fred asked Maggie to the Yule Ball…how twisted is that?'

Draco let out a bark of laughter, "That should be funny. But, I didn't think Fred or George left without the other one."

Ginny smiled, "They do occasionally, but when I see one, I still automatically look for the other one. What are you doing here? It's a Wednesday…," Ginny asked knowing he had classes late into the day on Wednesday.

"It was exam time and the third years left before class was out. Guess I'll have to make it harder next time," he mused. Ginny smiled at him, then leaned her head back against the side of her mattress and closed her eyes.

"I need to study for my Arithmancy exam so I will have to kick you out," Ginny said sadly, feeling him lean up against the bed alongside her.

"Tough class," he said sympathetically and she nodded.

"It's only the last day of November and I am ready to be done with school; how am I going to make it another six months?" she asked aloud.

"Are you thinking aloud again, or want an answer?"

"Thinking aloud mostly," Ginny stood up and kicked off her shoes. "I really need to study and plan for the Quidditch game against your house on Saturday," Ginny apologized helping him up off the ground.

He bent down and kissed her, running his hand through her hair then gave it a slight tug at the end. "Good luck; let me know if I can help."

"Ok," she breathed wishing she could just lay down in her bed with him next to her, but her brain was telling her it wasn't a good idea. "Thanks for stopping by. It was a nice surprise," she grabbed his hand as she walked with him towards the fire place.

"No problem. See you tomorrow in class," he smiled and disappeared to his classroom.

Ginny immediately turned to her school bag and began spreading everything out on her bed, delving into the complicated subject of Arithmancy, thoughts of the Yule Ball flitting around the outer most edge of her mind, with an occasionally flicker of Death Eaters and when they would turn up. She hoped they could at least wait until after NEWTs to do whatever they might be planning; she didn't need anymore stress at the moment.

Later that night after she completed rounds with a prefect from Hufflepuff she tossed and turned in bed trying to shut down her mind…slowly her thoughts drifted off to wherever they went when she fell asleep and Ginny had a dreamless sleep until her alarm rang in her ear in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

December

Ginny sat up suddenly to distant laughter. The girls in hall were laughing about something and it was no wonder why. Today was the day of the Yule Ball and everyone was excited. Ginny not so much as everyone else, although she couldn't wait to see the hall and see her brother dance with Maggie. Ginny had accepted Tom's invitation stressing that she was only going as a good friend and he insisted they would still have a wonderful time.

Ginny was mostly caught up on her homework, had gone with her friends to Hogsmeade and finished her Christmas shopping, buying her nieces toys and a little outfit for Harry and Hermione's unborn baby. She bought Draco the first item of clothing she had ever bought for a man; a blue soft, button down shirt that reminded her of his eyes. She had saved money during the summer and had enough left over to buy a nice dress for the Yule Ball, this time going for a black fancy one that was shorter than her green one from last year. She thought the black one she could use again. Tomorrow she would be riding the train home and in three days she and Draco would be leaving to whatever place he had chosen. He had told her parents, but they said it was supposed to remain a secret and wouldn't tell her anything, except they were to return on December 30th in time for Ron and Samantha's wedding on the 31st. She was to apparate to his house on the morning of the 26th and she didn't need to pack much of anything.

Ginny went through her morning routine and headed off for breakfast, hoping to catch Harry early before class to give him the present she had bought for them. They were going to Hermione's parents for Christmas and for the first time wouldn't be around the Burrow on Christmas Day. Hurrying through her breakfast, she told Tom she would meet him in the Common Room at 7pm and headed off for her DADA class, happy that she did catch Harry early. They chatted about the holidays and the Yule Ball.

"How does Draco feel about you going with Tom?" Harry asked quietly, having her sit on a trunk while he locked it for the third years Boggart lesson.

"He's fine, but he really doesn't have a choice though does he?" Ginny jumped down, after the locks were secured. "He did tell me many girls asked if he was going to be there, so he really isn't looking forward to dancing with so many females when all he really wanted to do was dance with me." Ginny saw Lisa come walking in, told Harry to have a good holiday and made her way to her desk.

"Do you have a date to the dance, Weasley?" Lisa asked and Ginny nodded as she pulled out her quill and parchment.

"I'm going with Tom McEwan."

The other students filed in and before Lisa could say anything else Harry dove right into the lesson.

Students were bouncing off the walls by the time their 2pm class was over. Most of the girls holed themselves up in their rooms, making themselves beautiful. Ginny wasn't really into trying to make herself as stunning as last year, so she opted for leaving her hair down and adding a touch of makeup, then donned her simple, black dress and headed downstairs, seeing Tom waiting casually against the wall leading up the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Tom smiled at her and offered her his arm and she smiled.

"Thanks. You look nice too," Ginny said complimenting him on his dark gray robes that made him look so different than the usual school robes. Chatting about upcoming exams they made their way down the to the Great Hall and entered into a splendor of twinkling lights, ice icicles hanging from the walls and ceiling…it was a winter wonderland and Ginny thought it was the most beautiful she had ever seen the Hall. Students were arriving in droves and it wasn't until eight that she caught sight of Maggie on the arm of Fred as they made their way over to the table where Tom and Ginny were eating.

"Hi guys," Ginny said still finding it hard to believe her brother was here. The couple sat down and pretty soon the four of them fell into conversations about the rumored Death Eaters that someone said they heard were spotted in Ireland. Ginny clung to the hope that since no one from the Order had said anything to her parents or Harry hat they were still rumors.

Ginny finished her dessert and heard the band start up. She looked around the room as Tom refilled their glasses and she caught sight of Draco talking to Professor McGonagall in the corner. As if he felt her looking at him, he looked up and met her eyes across the hall. She gave him a small smile and turned as Tom asked her to dance. She nodded and accepted his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They were dancing in such a way that Tom had his back to Draco and Ginny could see over her date's shoulder Draco watching her. Part of her wondered if this was such a good idea to be here, with him yet not _with _him. She forced herself to concentrate on something Tom was saying about his plans for the holiday and they chatted amiably about how crazy Muggles were to ski. She entertained him with the story of Harry trying it for the first time last year with Hermione and how much time he spent sitting on the ground as opposed to standing on it.

The dance progressed nicely; she shared a dance with Fred whom she found out was an excellent dancer and she was totally thrown by the way he was so attentive to Maggie, and acting so normal she wondered if George had slipped him something. Maggie seemed to be totally enthralled with him so Ginny didn't mention how calm Fred seemed to anyone. Tom led Ginny out to the balcony to cool off half way through the dance as they stood there each with a glass of champagne she saw a shadow flit over them.

'Damn!' Ginny thought totally forgetting about the shrieking mistletoe as Tom gazed up a bemused look on his face.

"I reckon this is the shrieking kind isn't it?" he asked, looking back at Ginny who nodded.

"Afraid it is," she smiled at him a bit nervous about kissing someone else when she could see Draco through the doors dancing with Lisa who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. She turned her eyes back to Tom and they looked at each other for a moment. She felt his hand come to her shoulder and she hoped he wouldn't try to do anything like sticking his tongue into her mouth. But, she was pleasantly surprised when she felt his warm mouth press against hers and rest there for a minute, then pull away. Then he leaned down towards her ear.

"I wouldn't want to get Malfoy mad," and Ginny jerked back and stared at him.

"What?" she said startled.

"I'm not stupid, Ginny. I saw how you two were last year and I know it's still there even now," Tom squeezed her shoulder and let his hand drop. "I haven't said a word to anyone and won't either," he promised.

Ginny was speechless and stared at him, then leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"Thanks, Tom," she whispered and he shrugged, pressing a hand into her back and leading her back inside.

It wasn't until the last dance of the night that Draco made his way to Ginny who had just finished eating a biscuit. Tom was dancing with a prefect from Ravenclaw and Draco silently took her elbow and led her out to the dance floor. Ginny had to consciously make sure that she stood an appropriate distance from him and made sure her hands were where they should be.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said looking at her and Ginny willed herself not to blush. "I like it when your hair is down."

"Stop, Draco. Let's talk about something…platonic," Ginny said quietly feeling his hand tighten around hers.

"Like your kiss with Tom under the mistletoe?" he asked, his face neutral and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Nothing like the ones we have shared," she whispered then told him what Tom had whispered in her ear.

"Smart man; I might have to just give him and "O" on his next exam," Draco joked and Ginny laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going in a few days?" Ginny asked and Draco shook his head, taking a half a step back after realizing they were dancing a bit to close for a student/teacher relationship. Ginny let her eyes wander and found them meeting a dark eyed Slytherin's. Lisa was watching her from where she was dancing with her date and glared at her.

"Good lord, I can't dance with you without anyone glaring at me," Ginny murmured moving her eyes back to Draco, who was rubbing his thumb against her back under her hair. She tried to ignore the feelings it brought out.

"They are just jealous," Draco said lightly. Ginny changed the subject to the new rumor about Death Eaters in Ireland and Draco shook his head sharply.

"I'm sure that is just a rumor, Gin, so don't let it bother you, not before the holiday's anyway," he lightened his grip on her hand as the song wound down.

"I'll try not too. By the way, I have your Christmas gift if you think you can sneak up to my room," she said and saw a small smirk settle on his lips.

"NO, not THAT, at least that isn't what I originally bought you," she said, feeling his hand press into her back before they grudgingly let go of each other.

"I'll see you later," he promised, thanked her for the dance and they each turned and went their own ways.

An hour later, Ginny had done rounds with Tom by her side, walking through the castle quickly then after a friendly kiss and hug they went to their respective dorms.

Ginny laid out Draco's gift on her desk in case he did show up, knowing he had to wait with the other teachers to make sure everyone was back in their dorms and to get the castle ready for all the students departing for the holiday's. So, she changed into her pajama pants and a soft long sleeve shirt and laid down on her bed, not even noticing she fell asleep until she felt someone's touch against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco sitting next to her and she sat up suddenly awake.

"I'm sorry; I was just planning on relaxing, not sleeping," Ginny covered her mouth as she yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"A little after one in the morning," Draco said quietly, reaching over to tuck hair behind her ear. Her heart and body responded immediately to his touch. She couldn't remember the last time they had even shared a nice snog with as busy as both of them had been, let alone sleeping with him. Clearing her throat she accio'd his gift and set it in his lap, then grabbed a flat package she had on her nightstand and set it on top.

"Go ahead, open them," she nudged him with her foot and he opened the shirt first, saying he loved it and was secretly pleased she had pegged his taste perfectly. He gently took the wrapping off the flat one and flipped it over when he discarded the last of the green paper.

Ginny watched his face carefully and saw a mixture of emotions float across his face. He looked up at her, then back down at the picture.

"It's…brilliant…," he said words failing him for one of the few times in his life and Ginny smiled, relieved that he liked it.

She had painstakingly gone through each memory of them trying to figure out which one would have the most meaning and finally realized the first time she felt or thought anything but ordinary thoughts for him was when he talked to her in sixth year, under the tree telling her about a Prefect meeting that evening. She had drawn the picture of her sitting cross legged looking at him, which he crouched down in front of her, the tree and lake the only other items in the picture. She wasn't sure he would catch the meaning, but it appeared he had from the way he sat there silent for a full minute.

She watched his movements as he carefully wrapped the framed picture up and set it and the shirt on the trunk at the end of her bed, then slide up closer to her.

"Thank you," he whispered and took her face in both of his hands and kissed her. Ginny grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down with her, feeling him nestle into her as she wrapped her arms around his back, touching her tongue to his for a moment. She heard him groan as he pulled away.

"Dumbledore knows I am here so I can't stay," he rested his forehead against hers and she let out a quiet "okay" as she loosened her arms around his back. She kept her eyes on him as he backed off of her. He reached into his robe pocket and handed her a wrapped present.

"What? Draco…the trip is enough, you-," she began and saw him look at her meaningfully and she closed her mouth, then began opening the small package that she guessed was some kind of jewelry…she was really beginning to like jewelry she found out.

She flipped open the lid and let out a gasp. There, nestled in black velvet were a pair of simple earrings and if she wasn't mistaken they were diamonds. Her heart mixed with tears blocked her throat as she stared at them, touching them to see if they were real.

Looking up at him she smiled, blinking back tears, then she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, hugging him harder than she knew she could, managing to choke out that they were gorgeous. She was shaking for reasons she couldn't fathom as she held the box tightly in her hand. She fought her voice to verbalize the "I love you" she was thinking over and over in her head. Finally, she let go of him, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I can't put them in, I'm shaking so bad," Ginny looked down at her hands which his were cradling. He called her name softly and she looked up at him seeing a softness in his face she hadn't seen before.

"I wish it could be a ring, but with circumstances the way they are…," he held her hands tightly and she looked at him confused.

"You gave me a ring," and she looked pointedly down at her right hand and she felt him take her hands fully in his.

"Not that kind," he smiled at her naiveté. Ginny searched his face and felt a sense of nervousness radiating out of him. He held her left hand and brought it to his mouth, running his lips across her knuckles. "Can you see those," and he nodded towards the jewelry case still in her hand, "on a ring, on here?" and he kissed the spot on her left ring finger all the while staring into her eyes and for a few seconds Ginny sat confused then as it dawned on her and everything fell into place. She squeezed his hand hard.

"Really?" she whispered. The idea of an engagement ring on her finger from Draco Malfoy totally floored her.

"Really."

She felt as if she was another person; she never ever expected this to happen in a million years and all she could do was nod and enjoy the smile that came across his face.

"The end of June; I promise," he whispered in her ear as she hugged him yet again and whispered "ok", her voice shaking as she pressed her lips to his neck breathing in the warm spicy sent that was him; the one that she loved so much. She let her lips follow the curve of his jaw to his mouth where she met his warm lips and the thought that Dumbledore could go to hell crossed her mind as she pressed herself against him and felt him respond pushing her back against the bed shrugging off his robe and leaving it on the floor. She reached over and set the earrings on the nightstand and brought her hand back, running it down his back and, finding the hem of his shirt, she settled her hands on his bare skin. Her simple touch was all he needed to have the same thoughts about their headmaster and together their hands began the dance of removing clothing while stealing touches, heightening the sense of their passion…and for once she felt it was the wrong time and as her lips hesitated in kissing him back he pulled back and looked at her.

"Not here?" he questioned her and she nodded. Wanting the next time to be free of any strings or sneaking around.

With a long kiss he said goodbye and she walked him to the fireplace.

"Thank you for the earrings," Ginny kissed him one more time and he hugged her.

"Anything for you," he said touching her cheek then a second later he was gone.

Too excited to sleep Ginny poured herself a glass of water, drank the whole thing then managed to put the diamonds in her ears. She looked at them in the mirror; she knew everyone would probably think they were fake…which was fine for the secret she and Draco were keeping. Her close friends would know who gave them to her and that they were real but for now letting Lisa or Colin think they were fake worked into the grand scheme of things.

Keeping them in her ears she crawled into bed, her right hand touching her left ring finger where an engagement ring would rest and as she rubbed that part of her finger she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take over, so she could get home via the train, go through Christmas and just be alone with Draco.


	31. Chapter 31

Where To Go On Vacation

Ginny sat up on her bed, reading a note from Luna, whom she felt like she hadn't seen all year, except for the train ride to and from Hogwarts. A huge smile swept over her face as she read the short note, and she took off out of her room up to Ron's room and entered without evening knocking. He was taking down his Canon posters and carefully rolling them up to be taken to his and Samantha's new flat.

For a moment all Ginny did was stare at the blank wall in front of her, not expecting to feel the emotions she did of having her brother leave home. Ever since she was born he had been there; he had lived there the longest WITH her and now his room was bare.

"Ginny?" Ron looked up at her from his spot on the bed, where he was rolling up the last of the posters. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just…so…bare," she turned and looked at the wall behind her then the ceiling and sure enough, everything was taken down. The comforter remained on his bed; he said Samantha refused to have the orange "thing" on her bed, so it was staying.

"I can't believe you're getting MARRIED!" she forgot about Luna's letter, still in her hand as she watched her older brother finish putting the poster in a cardboard tube and capping it.

"Me neither. What was I thinking?" he responded with a smile, then patted the bed next to him as he wrote the kind of poster that he just rolled on the outside of the tube.

"Are you scared? I mean, she's a Muggle and…I don't know…living with someone you haven't ever lived with…it's scary isn't it?" Ginny asked, thinking of her possibly living with Draco Malfoy at this time next year. She sat next to Ron and stared at her hands.

"Yeah, I suppose it is, but I'm excited at the same time. Trying to intertwine our lives and schedules…it'll be interesting," he draped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

It was Christmas Day evening and all the presents had been opened, Percy actually dropped by for an early dinner then left again, but it had made her mother extremely happy so it was worth putting up with his pompous attitude. Ginny was ready to leave the next morning with Draco and was very excited about it. She hadn't told anyone about the conversation she had with him about a ring. He never came out and asked or said anything the normal way, so she couldn't REALLY say he asked her to marry him. The urge to tell someone was huge inside her and she was waiting until she saw Hermione at Ron's wedding to tell her. 'I'll tell Ron' she thought suddenly to herself feeling close to him, even though it had been two months since she had seen him. The longest period of time they had gone without seeing each other since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Ron?" Ginny sat up and his arm slipped from her shoulders. He turned towards her and looked down at her. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything to anyone…until I say it's ok to?"

"Merlin Ginny, you aren't going to make me an uncle are you?" he asked in a stricken voice.

"NO!" Ginny said laughing. "Not even close." She thought she heard Ron murmur "Thank Merlin" under his breath.

"Get on with it then," he nudged her and watched her staring at her hands.

"Draco and I are getting engaged at the end of the school year," she blurted out. She felt him stiffen slightly beside her and she looked up at him. He looked stricken, amused and happy all at the same time.

"OH….well…I guess I should say first off that I'm glad you're happy…but the idea of having him for a brother in law still scares me a bit," Ron admitted. "I guess you can't wear a ring and make it public while you're still in school can you?"

Ginny shook her head and proceeded to tell him what he had said the night of the Yule Ball. Ron actually smiled.

"That was so Slytherin slick, the way he broached that subject! Are you happy? You look happy about it," Ron questioned trying to keep the anger he still felt about Malfoy down. It wasn't as strong as before, maybe because he hadn't seen him in a few months but it was still there.

"I am, just impatient for the school year to be OVER," she noticed the paper in her hand and held it out to Ron. He took it from her and as he read through it he began laughing.

"Luna and Neville are getting married! Oh, there's a pair for you!" he chuckled. "Another summer wedding…when will they ever stop?" Ron handed her the paper and Ginny shrugged.

"We still have to get Fred and George married-," Ginny began smiling.

"I reckon that will be the most fun wedding ever. Even if they manage a double wedding…," Ron laughed and for the next few minutes they bantered back and forth about what their older brothers would most likely do during their wedding.

That evening, Ron went and brought Samantha over to visit. The family sat around discussing the wedding, the holidays, the rumors about the Death Eaters which had to be explained to Samantha in detail. Ginny realized just how different the Muggle and Magic Worlds were and she hoped that Ron and Samantha could successfully integrate theirs and make it a happy one.

-------------

"Are you sure I don't need anything else?" Ginny asked, holding the bag she was told to pack while standing in Draco's flat.

"Yes, for the millionth time. You're fine," Draco called from the bedroom.

Ginny looked at the two bags by the door; Draco wouldn't let her look in one of them so she wondered what else he had up his sleeve this time.

Finishing her coffee she set it in the sink where it washed itself and zoomed back to the cupboard.

"Ready?" Draco came out of the hall and Ginny nodded. She was highly curious about where they were going. Both were dressed in short sleeve shirts and lightweight pants. She guessed somewhere warm but he remained closed-mouth about anything that had to do with the trip.

"I've been ready," Ginny smiled, went to stand next to him and grabbed her bag, while he grabbed the other two in one hand and put an arm around her. Without saying anything else they disapparated.

Ginny opened her eyes and immediately had to squint. It was bright. And she was outside.

"Come on!" Draco said urging her forward and as she came to her senses she gasped.

They were on a beach, palm trees everywhere, she could smell the salt air and it was very warm. Up ahead was a very large haunted looking house and Ginny stopped.

"Is that like the tents from the Quidditch World Cup? Is it going to be huge on the inside?" she asked, doing a full 360 degree turn and taking in the trees, the sand dunes, the seagulls that were flying around.

"Let's go see shall we?" Draco called waiting a bit up ahead. She trotted as fast as she could in the sand and followed him up a boarded walkway, carefully stepping onto the porch and following Draco inside.

Indeed she was right.

It was definitely a Magical vacation spot with chandeliers suspended in mid air, shore birds of all kinds walking around, the floor was marble and there was a huge fountain to the side of the front door. She saw numerous young couples wandering around dressed in everything from bikinis to the elaborate dress robes for lavish occasions, such as weddings.

"Where ARE we?" Ginny whispered as they approached the front desk. Draco ignored her question by just smiling at her and instructing her to stay with their bags while he checked them in. She sat in a glittering gold and white armchair, while their bags rested at their feet. Open mouthed she looked at the entrance way with the beautiful plants that seemed to be growing up out of the floor; she briefly thought of Neville and how much he would love those plants. On the ceiling, if there was a ceiling, was the sky that seemed to just go up endlessly into space. Around the walls she could see the different levels of this _place_…the balconies circled the entrance way and she could see doors leading onto the balcony's. Her gazing was cut short when Draco came back and with a wave of his hand their bags were gone.

"Come on, let's go see where we will be staying," he took her hand and Ginny just walked next to him speechless. He walked her back past the reception desk, past what looked like a dining room and an entrance to a pool and out the back door to a dark gold colored brick walkway. Turning around, as he led her forward, she glanced up at the haunted looking house then almost stumbled as she felt him make a left turn through some trees. Up ahead was a modest looking cabin whose door opened as they walked up to it.

Inside was even more glamorous than she could have imagined.

Plush white and gold furniture adorned the living room with a bar in the corner. There was a floor to ceiling fireplace separating the living room from a small kitchen. She saw a piano tucked into the corner with a beautiful plant on top that seemed to sway to its own rhythm.

She just stood there staring at everything, taking it all in and not believing she was…wherever she was. Wordlessly she walked through the living room and stopped at a hallway turning around to Draco who was watching her expectantly.

"This is where we are staying?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"Where are we? I never even knew this place existed!" she looked at a picture on the wall which was a photo of the ocean taken from a balcony off the bedroom. She could see the waves lapping at the beach and the palm trees rustling in the wind.

"There is a magical island off the coast of Bermuda for vacations like this. You've heard of the Bermuda Triangle the Muggles call it? Well, it's there for a reason, to protect this place. But, since some ships and planes have actually made it here, not by choice, that's the reason the resort looks run down, to keep Muggles away," Draco asked, happy that he had totally floored her. She nodded and wandered around the little house looking at the bedroom, the very large comfortable looking bed---which she blushed at realizing for the next four days she would be sleeping with him as a _couple_. There was a balcony off their bedroom that led down to the beach, and from the looks of it a private beach. Walking out back to the living room she saw Draco sitting on the sofa looking at some pamphlets and she sat next to him.

"If I seem floored, surprised and…well, it's because I am," she felt suddenly strange being away from their own little worlds, with him. No one to watch them or tell them what to do; no friends around the corner and no rounds for her to do at night. It was just them. Draco and Ginny. Four days to _themselves_.

"Good," he smiled at her and turned her head towards his and kissed her gently. "Is there anything you would like to do?" he handed her a pamphlet and she perused it seeing there was a dance every night, Wizarding Golf where the holes changed position every 15 minutes, there were shots of the beach and pool and every night it listed a different activity.

"I think I would just like to walk the beach," Ginny answered and watched Draco get up and grab a bag, bringing it over to the sofa.

"Then you will probably need the Christmas gift from my mother," he pushed the bag towards her. Ginny gave him a guarded look and unzipped it, pulling out item after item of new clothing wrapped in simple brown paper; seven different outfits and two bathing suits. She stared at all of them to stunned and emotional to speak. She looked up at Draco, casually leaning against the wall, then down at the clothes.

"Clothes? How did she know my size and why?"

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret as much as I could, so telling you to bring your suit or shorts would have given it away; my mother offered to buy some outfits and when she came over that day when we had dinner she did it so she could see you."

"You set me up!" Ginny looked at him, picking up a brilliant blue one piece suit and looking at a tasteful two piece that was red. "You Slytherin's…," she muttered under her breath looking at the lightweight tops, shorts and a sundress that were all packed in their own wrapping…and they fit her taste of simple so perfectly. Ginny stood up and walked through the mess she made of paper and clothes.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "This is all so…wonderful and overwhelming I don't even know where to begin!" She kept her arms around his neck and felt him slide his hands around her waist until they met behind her.

"Whatever you want to do," he told her seriously and brushed back her hair catching sight of the earrings. She saw him look where his hand was and she reached up and touched them.

"I love these too. You can't keep doing things like this or you'll spoil me," Ginny kissed him again and he made a happy noise under his breath. Smiling against his mouth she ran a hand down his back and pulled his hips to hers and then pulled away. "I think I may need to thank you in a way that you'll understand," she said in a deeper than normal voice, watching his eyes light up.

"You know how rubbish I am with words and all," he whispered leaning down to kiss her neck. She grabbed his hand and didn't have to do much coaxing to get him to the bedroom and once there they kicked off their shoes. Before his hands could take off any other item of clothing she gently pushed him down on the bed, climbing up and straddling him, then leaning down letting her tongue touch his for a few moments before moving it down his jawline to his ear then neck.

Under his hands, which were unbuttoning her shirt, she felt her heart thudding, scared for how much control she was attempting to take from him. She helped him off with her shirt and stopped her gentle sucking for a second as she felt his hands on her chest making her push her hips deeper into him. Trying to take her mind off the feelings of desire that flowed through her she went to work on his shirt, helping him sit up then whip it away from his body. He tried to wrap his arms around her and turn her to her side but she grabbed his hands, threaded her fingers through them and stretched herself out on his body until her lips were near his ear.

"Let me thank you…properly," she whispered laughing inwardly at the word "properly". He started saying her name to protest but she silenced him with her mouth as she moved one of her hands down his chest, kneading and lightly scraping her nails as she went, and when she reached his pants she undid the snap and zipper slowly, feeling him dig his one free hand into her back. Kicking off his pants she felt him pull his arm down and somehow reach between her and him and unbutton her khaki pants. Deciding to let him, she shimmed out of them while still on top, feeling him respond to her movements as she tried to keep all the pounding and thudding in her body under control. It wasn't helping that his hands were moving towards a certain part of her lower body… so that's when she made her move, to do something she hadn't done before.

Lightly she ran her lips down his throat, pausing to feel his rapid pulse under her mouth and felt his hands come to her shoulders. Sliding to the side of him as she worked her way down kissing his chest, flicking her tongue out occasionally, she used one hand to help him out of his boxers. By the time she reached his stomach she could hear how quick his breathing was and felt one of his hands rest on her head and saw the other one clenching the sheet next to him. She reached up and moved her hair to one side. Running her tongue along his belly button she felt almost scared about what she was going to do. But she had heard her older brothers make comments about this; Hermione had mentioned something and between all her dorm mates and some of their older siblings, she had a pretty good idea how to get a guy worked up using only her mouth and tongue.

As she took him in her mouth, tentatively at first she felt him buck against her and she pulled back a bit, then she moved her tongue slowly around him as much as she could being gentle, wrapping her cool fingers around the part of him she couldn't take in her mouth. She heard him moan and felt him move against her.

"Ginny…," he breathed, one hand tangled in her hair and the other was on top of her hand, grabbing it hard. "Merlin…you're killing me," he groaned as she squeezed her hand a bit and moved her tongue in opposite circles as she pulled her head up.

"Stop," his voice was deep and gravelly and as she turned to look up at him he grabbed her and yanked her up towards him, crushing his lips with hers as he pulled her knickers off of her, feeling how ready she was for him. She scrambled to stay on top of him, to finish what she had started. His hands brushed her stomach then moved upward unsnapping her bra, throwing it to the side.

Quickly she propped herself up on her hands, met his darkened eyes and pushed herself down onto him seeing his eyes close as he arched up into her, his hands scrambling to her hips. She kissed him, her tongue dancing with his as she moved against him, trying to slow down his movements, but he was stronger and she gave in to him hearing him moan against her lips bringing her to the peak of her excitement. Her cries mingled with his as they moved faster until she felt herself spinning out of control. She grabbed the pillow on either side of his head as her body froze for a minute and she held her breath feeling her and Draco melting together; the tension pouring out of her. Then feeling him move beneath her slowly bringing down back their fast paced rhythm. Ginny collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and feeling all her muscles relax, drained of strength.

"Are you trying to torture me on our first day of holiday?" Draco asked tiredly in her ear and she shook her head, her eyes took in all the items on the bedside table, still in place. It made sense to have a sticking charm to everything in the room. She didn't need to be doing any repairing on her holiday. Rolling off of him she burrowed under the light blanket.

"Not at all, at least not before lunch," she curled up next to him he arranged the soft blanket over them. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, but you sure showed me pretty well," he ran his hand through her long hair, lazily. "I love you," he replied softly still not used to hearing those three words come out of his mouth.

"So, now what do you want to do?"

"Well….I didn't sleep so well last night…we could nap, then go to lunch…," Ginny looked up at him and he moved his head so he could look down at her.

"That sounds like a plan," he felt her snuggle her head into that crook of his neck so he could feel her breathing which he loved. Slowly she drifted off to sleep but he stayed awake, holding her, savoring the moment, taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo, the curve of her naked body against his and still a little bit shocked that she had just done what she did.

He loved that she still managed to keep him on his toes and he knew from the moment that she had dinner ready for him at his flat, that he wanted her…forever.

He never thought he would fall this hard and so completely for anyone. No one had ever prepared him for this, especially for a Weasley and now he had adjusted to the fact he had someone else to take care of besides himself and his mother. He felt he could handle the responsibility and was eager to get there. If she wasn't a student or he wasn't teaching she would have a ring on her finger at this moment and probably a wedding before Spring popped up. But, for now he was just going to have to be patient…a trait he was still learning.


	32. Chapter 32

Time Flies

The next three days were the best of young Ginny Weasley's life. They spent time on the beach, swimming in the pool and goofing off in general. She tried to wear her new two piece red bathing suit but never got further than the bedroom as Draco caught sight of her and took her right there on the bedroom floor.

It was the night before they were to leave, both were asleep back to back when Draco's eyes snapped open. He had heard….something.

There it was again, a light "tap" coming from the living room. Very quietly he rose up out of bed, wand at the ready and stealthily walked into the living room.

There at the window he saw a postal owl hovering and looking straight at him.

Frowning, Draco walked across the room and opened the window. He told his mother not to interrupt them, he never told anyone else where they were going for this precise reason. He unrolled the parchment and found a biscuit to give the owl and shooed it away. He settled himself down on the sofa and using his wand for light he broke the "H" seal on the back and unrolled it.

"_Draco,_

_There has been a confirmed sighting of two Death Eaters in northern England. Please see me at your earliest convenience._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_"

Draco stared at the parchment, anger welling inside of him from the Death Eaters searching for a new master to Dumbledore interrupting the last night of his vacation. He darkened the room again and rubbed his forehead, knowing that the Death Eaters were probably not going to search for him anytime soon. He had made it clear to Bellatrix and his mother he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps. Dumbledore knew that Draco would do anything to protect the other side, especially now that he had something worth protecting…Ginny.

He made the decision immediately to tell Ginny in the morning. She would find out when she got home; he was sure all the Order members were aware by now and she would be livid if he knew but didn't say anything. He took the parchment to the sink and ignited it, letting the ashes fall into the drain. Watching the flames lick the last of the parchment, he felt a pair of cool arms wrap around his waist and a soft cheek lay on his shoulder. She said nothing as they stood there for a moment. He felt the thin fabric of her nightgown against his back.

"Do we need to leave now?" she whispered and Draco shook his head.

"I'll go see Dumbledore after we get you home," he replied turning around and wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you still come to the wedding?"

Draco nodded. "I plan on being there to see you in that silver dress you've told me about." He felt her smile against his shoulder. "Let's go back to bed and enjoy our last night away from everyone."

Curling up in her favorite position, tucked into Draco, Ginny let the thoughts of the parchment he burned run through her head. She had so many questions, but knew he probably didn't know much at this moment either. She didn't fall asleep immediately and she could feel his hands stroking her shoulder as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"Promise me something," Ginny began, splaying her fingers over his chest right over his heart.

"I'll try."

"That you will let me know personally if you are called to go anywhere. I want to be the last person you see before you leave," Ginny felt his hand stop moving along her shoulder.

"I promise," he kissed her head and she tilted her lips up to his chin and kissed him, holding him tighter than normal and she felt him respond in kind, both wondering what the New Year had in store for them and the rest of the Magical World.

---------------

Ginny sat on the train and listened to Luna talk about her wedding coming up in September. Ginny had politely declined being in it, not knowing what she was going to be doing tomorrow let alone in nine months. Half listening to Luna she thought back to Ron and Samantha's beautiful Muggle wedding in a church. Ginny cried when she heard her brother say, "I do" and had a very nice dance with him. He promised to stay in touch and that they could still talk to each other about anything.

She thought back to the dances she and Draco shared; the way he looked at her in her silver colored dress that hugged her in all the right places. He would keep untying the sash in the back and she would keep slapping him for it. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but it had seemed that he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Whether it was just a touch on the back of her arm to guide her through the dance floor or his arm tight about her waist as they stood there talking to Samantha's parents, he never seemed to be more than an arms length away.

He had met with Dumbledore the following day and sent Ginny an owl from Malfoy Manor saying their Headmaster was just telling him where the Death Eaters had been sited and that the members of the Order had been contacted and made aware of recent events.

Ginny counted down the last hour of her train ride; it wasn't that fun anymore without her older friends and certainly not as entertaining as it had been when Draco had been on it last year. Susan and Maggie were in her compartment; Maggie actually came to Ron's wedding with Fred…met her whole family and seemed to enjoy herself. Ginny STILL thought it was strange to see one of her good friends on the arm of her brother.

Hermione's pregnancy was starting to show and already she was in larger clothes. She wasn't sick anymore and was starting to get pretty excited about having a baby as it seemed everything was moving along nicely.

At last they arrived and Ginny slid open the doors and watched everyone walk off the train, helping some of the younger students with their bags as they slid on the snow. Ginny told John Campbell to go ahead and ride with Susan and she would make a sweep through the train then take the last carriage up to the school. She walked through the train and paused as she was starting to step off. 'This will be the last time I do this,' Ginny thought to herself as she took one last look behind her and made her way carefully to the carriage. She climbed up the step and shut the door behind her with a bang, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," Draco said, emerging from the shadow and going to sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked noticing they were the only two in there.

"I managed to convince Hagrid he needed help with all the snow to get the little ones through; but it was just an excuse to spend one last time with you before you started classes again," he put and arm around her.

"You're so sweet," Ginny said and he laughed.

"I can't say anyone has ever called me "sweet" before," he kissed her before she could reply and she felt his hand begin to unbutton her winter cloak.

"You're so bad," Ginny whispered against his mouth as his hand found its way under her shirt and caressed a certain part of her body.

"My middle name," he gasped as her hand found its way down inside his trousers. Slowly she moved her hand down the length of him, feeling his hands still under her shirt. She wrapped her fingers around him squeezing lightly as she ran her tongue along his lips. His arms wrapped around her pulling him into her lap as her hand moved in the way she had discovered he liked. Moving her lips to his neck she felt one hand of his settle on her arse and pull her to him, holding her there.

She suddenly felt the hand that wasn't holding her, between her legs and felt a rush of heat shoot up her spine forcing her to gasp loudly. Their little control game was starting and with his hand moving down there she was sure she was going to lose. Shrugging off her cloak and letting it fall to the floor she moved her hips against his. His hand moved to her thigh and gave it a light squeeze, making Ginny jump off his lap and pulling him up with her…their hands flew around the buttons and zippers and in the darkness Ginny had no idea where she threw her pants. She was only aware of the warmth radiating from him, the gasps as they stole touches from each other.

"You-," Ginny jerked her hips towards him loving the sensation of him pressed against her stomach and his hand touching her lightly between her thighs. He sat back against the seat and as Ginny moved to straddle him and his hand ran up the front of her, pausing on her stomach, barely having time to move his hand out of the way she leaned over and kissed him, their tongues wrestling for each other's mouth. Her hands gripped the seat behind him as she slowly lowered herself over him, whispering his name as he pushed into her, urging her to move faster. They fought for control of their union, she would force him to slow down enjoying the frustrated tone as he hissed her name then move faster again…until she couldn't stop.

"Ginny…," he breathed sliding forward a bit moving himself in her and she gasped, feeling that ball of lava start to unleash itself. Burying her head in his shoulder she pushed her hips back and forth until all the lava released itself in her, causing her to cry out his name. She felt him respond, grabbing her hips and holding her tight against him as she trembled and he released himself in her with a heavy sigh, rocking his hips slowly as her cries died down and she became still.

"God, Draco…I love you, I love this," Ginny breathed into his ear and he made a happy noise in return nipping her earlobe and feeling the diamond earring he gave her under his tongue. She shivered as he did that so he did it again…then she felt what she had felt the first time they had ever had sex. A power coming out of nowhere, urging her on for a second time. She moved off of him and settled her mouth on his, surprising him with her forcefulness.

"Come here," she demanded pulling him down on top of her, kissing him deeply, letting her hands run over his bare skin and feeling him respond, wrapping her hair around his hands and cupping her head. Draco slowly pulled his lips away and stared down at her in the darkness, bracing his elbows on either side of her as the carriage swayed along the bumpy road.

"Again?" he whispered in an amused tone and she nodded her head even though he probably couldn't see her.

"Who knows when we will get to do this again?" she whispered back, pulling his head towards hers and they spent the rest of the carriage ride in each others arms.

---------------

Ginny was right about not seeing Draco. The teachers threw them full force into NEWTs. Constantly challenging them with questions, homework, asking them to do work that was almost out of arms reach totally making them work as hard as they could until they finally grasped the concept, wrote the 100 inch paper or produced the perfect Potion/Charm/Defense that was asked.

Every school day Ginny was up at 7am and in bed rarely before midnight. She studied in the library, with her group of friends, by herself in her room or in the Room of Requirement. The thoughts of Death Eaters were put far from her mind.

The only thing that pulled her back from her school numbed mind was that Valentine's Day was tomorrow and she had not bought anything for Draco. She had barely exchanged two words with him as he had them busy in and outside of class. He was either tutoring 5th years for OWLS, preparing lessons that were harder than ever.

Ginny was sitting in Potion's class on Valentine's Day…a plan in her mind on what to give Draco. She needed and hoped that he followed the same schedule he always did…tutor 5th years after her class. So, like usual when class wrapped up and she received her exam with an "O" she headed out towards the library, giving him an hour to tutor before she interrupted him. She was so nervous about what she was going to try that studying didn't happen. With fifteen minutes left, she ran up to her room, brushed her hair, changed out of her school uniform and put her school robes back on. The ring he gave her was on as were the pendant and diamond earrings. She walked quickly down the hall to the Potions classroom and could hear the chatter of fifth years as she approached the door. Draco looked up from the table he was sitting at and saw her.

"Miss Weasley, can I help you?" he asked in an even tone.

"I just had a question about my exam; I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought you would be done…," she left her thought dangling in thin air.

"As I recall you received an O…," Draco began and she could see his thoughts racing. She smiled and shrugged.

"But, there was one wrong that I think should be right and I just wanted to go over it. I can come back later," she turned as if she was going to leave and he called her back.

"Just have a seat and I'll be done here in a few minutes," he looked directly at her and she sat down primly, folding her hands on top of her exam paper. True to his word, the tutoring session lasted a few more minutes and one by one they filed out. Ginny glanced at his schedule posted on the door as the last student walked out…he was done for the day and she didn't see anyone else waiting to talk to him. He disappeared into the stock room, taking potion bottles back so she quietly got up, magically locked and silencio'd the door. She then walked into the stock room and he sensed her there.

"You can't be here about your exam, because you got them all right," Draco turned around and from his vantage point he couldn't see that the door was shut and locked.

"I know, it was a good acting job was it not?" Ginny waited until he set the last bottle down and walked over to him, running her hands up his chest. He looked down at her bemused.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she reached up and kissed his lips as he responded in a careful manner then pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly and he poked his head out the door, seeing his door was shut then he looked back at her.

"I've always said you were Slytherin-ish," he said in a deep voice, grabbing her around the waist, kissing her, making Ginny reel with the feelings he brought forth. But, as suddenly as he grabbed her he pulled back.

"Do you have anything on under your robe?" he asked, his eyes stared at the top button of her robe and she gave him a sly smile.

"I didn't have anything to give you, I've been so busy; this was the best I could come up with," she felt him tentatively reach down her robe and he actually gasped when he encountered skin. Leaning down he kissed her lips, running his tongue along them tasting mint from the candy she ate before she walked in.

"Merlin, Ginny," he said between kissing her, her collar bones and slowly undoing her robe.

"Here?" he asked as if not quite believing she was offering up herself, here in his classroom.

"Wherever you want," she breathed then shivered as cold air met her stomach. He pulled her closer and all talking ceased as he quickly took his Valentine's Day gift, right on the front row of tables as if she might get up and run away. She had never seen him so…so animalistic before and as they finished dressing each other, Ginny magically making a shirt and jeans appear, she felt a warm glow that she had totally thrown Draco Malfoy.

He watched her as she buttoned up his white school shirt.

"That was the most brilliant gift ever," he said and she smiled still watching her fingers button up his shirt. "And I was just going to have you over for dinner; steal you away from your studies."

"Dinner would still be great. We just got to have dessert first," Ginny giggled and Draco smirked at her.

"You're so bad…what has gotten into you?"

"I haven't thought of anything but classes and books for six weeks and I was so ready for something different. You just happened to be in the right place at the right time," Ginny patted his chest but her hand was caught by his before she could pull it away.

The next thing she knew they were standing in his flat and she stared at him.

"You can apparate out of Hogwarts?" she asked and Draco just nodded, not telling her how or why.

"I have a gift for you; you want it now or after dinner?"

"You can cook?" Ginny asked surprised and Draco pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I can cook; how do you think I have been sustaining myself through these past six months?"

"Well…I…sorry," Ginny grinned sheepishly. "I'll take my gift now."

"Not with that comment; you'll have to wait now," he chided her and she followed him into the kitchen watching him take out ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Go away. Go read or something…," he shooed her out of the kitchen and she wandered into his office, looking for a book or something to flip through. She found the latest Quidditch magazine and settled down in his office chair, noting how neat his desk was and started reading an article that Ron said he wrote. She had totally forgotten with everything going on that he was asked to write "The History of the Chudley Canons" and she settled back into the leather armchair to read her brother's article.

After a delicious dinner of fish, potatoes, vegetables and salad, Draco walked her into the living room and told her to sit.

"Close your eyes," he told her and she obediently followed his order, settling back and relaxing. She felt him sit next to her and take her hand, slipping what she assumed to be a ring onto her finger. 'Ohhh, another ring? I wonder what this one does,' she thought to herself.

"Open," he said softly and she looked at him then down at her ring. Making a fist she brought her hand closer and gasped loudly.

"Oh…Draco…is this…I thought…Oh MY," she couldn't form a coherent thought. There on her finger was the most beautiful platinum (she later found out) engagement ring she had ever seen. One square cut diamond in the center surrounded by four smaller ones, and between each outer diamond was a intricate design that wove it's way around the four smaller diamonds.

"One diamond for each year I was horrible to you; there is no way to make up for that, no excuses for my actions. I just hope you were serious when you said you could see us married," he began and she threw her arms around him then pulled away kissing him, then hugged him again.

"Oh, I don't say things I don't mean you should know that!" Ginny cried and felt him laugh, hugging her back.

"I want to show Harry and Hermione!" Ginny grabbed his hand and without protesting allowed himself to be dragged next door. Hermione answered her knock and before she could say anything, Ginny shoved her hand into Hermione's face who gave a cry of delight and they hugged in the doorway. The girls laughing caused Harry to appear behind his wife, ushering everyone inside. Ginny pulled herself away, patting Hermione's stomach then showed Harry.

A broad smile came across his face as he hugged Ginny. Turning to Draco he offered his hand and congratulations.

"I just had to show you," Ginny wiped tears off of her cheeks with the tissue Hermione handed her.

"I take it this just happened?" Harry gestured to the sofa and they all sat down in the living room. Ginny nodded.

"So, how will you still keep this a secret?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Actually, I set a temporary charm on it, so only those who know we're together can see it; those who don't know won't see anything there. It'll wear off Graduation Day though," Draco explained.

"That's an interesting idea, Draco," Hermione credited him and he thanked her.

The foursome chatted a bit more with Hermione asking questions Ginny couldn't answer such as: When was the wedding going to be? When was she going to tell her parents…Ginny realized she had a lot of talking to do with Draco and as if he sensed it he excused themselves, saying Ginny needed to get back to school.

"Well, just don't go anywhere in May, that's when this little one is due," Hermione placed her hand on her stomach and commented on him/her kicking.

"What day again?" Ginny asked feeling movement under her hand on Hermione's stomach.

"May 30th."

"I'll be studying, so don't worry. I'll be here if you need me!" Ginny hugged Hermione again and kissed Harry's cheek and left to another round of "congratulations".

Back in Draco's flat Ginny looked at her ring then up at Draco who was looking at her.

"I think we should go tell my parents…together," she said smiling at him, and hooking her arms around his waist.

"I knew you were going to say that. Let's go now, that way you can still get back to school at a decent hour," he kissed her lovingly and as they pulled apart, she apparated them over to The Burrow to break the news that Molly and Arthur Weasley's only daughter was going to get married…to a Malfoy.


	33. Chapter 33

Death Eaters Cometh

Ginny and Draco sat on her parents sofa, across from Molly and Arthur.

Samantha and Ron had also come over after her mother had flood them with the news.

So, Malfoy, how did you manage to apparate from Hogwarts to your flat? I thought there were wards up to stop that from happening? Ron questioned, his arm laying around the back of the loveseat, behind Samanthas shoulders.

I actually had received permission from Dumbledore to do it that day. He took down the wards from my classroom only, as I was planning on leaving from there to my flat, hopefully with Ginny in tow, Draco explained and Ron nodded understandingly.

Any idea when the wedding will be? Molly asked both extremely happy and still a bit unnerved that her daughter was marrying a Malfoy.

Ginny turned to Draco who looked at her and shrugged.

I take that as a no, Ron said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Lets see that ring, Ron leaned over and Ginny held out her hand explaining the enchantments Draco had placed on it. Ron let out a low whistle and squeezed her hand gently then let go.

Nice ring, Malfoy, Ron nodded in his future brother in laws direction and Draco nodded back. They looked at each other for a moment then stood up and went to the chess table, not having played inwell, Ginny couldnt remember how long. Almost a year she supposed. She settled back with her parents and chatted a bit about the death eaters that were sighted in Northern England and her father said that they hadnt heard anything else on the matter, reassuring Ginnys nerves a bit.

Samantha and Ginny talked a bit about how Ron was adjusting to a Muggle flat complex and was thoroughly enjoying his job. Ginny still couldnt believe she was talking to Rons WIFE. She could see he had settled down a bit. He wasnt making as many smart comments like he usually did and was staying civil to Draco. He had actually shook his hand when he found out his little sister was marrying this Slytherin.

Ginny was happy with the way her life was slowly coming together. Over the next few weeks when she wasnt studying or living her NEWT level classes she let her thoughts wander to being Mrs. Draco Malfoy and found that it made her immensely happy. Her friends, Tom, John, Maggie and Susan along with Harry and Hermione had seen the ring and had complimented her on it, understanding the charm that made it so special.

As she had finally decided to be a healer Ginny started the paperwork, with Professor McGonagalls help, to be sent to St. Mungos before her grades arrived (after her exams in June). She was excited to finally be stepping out into the real world and many times, via floo or owl, she heard stories from Hermione about strange cases and illnesses that came through the hospital.

Hermione was planning on working up until she had the baby then was allowed a few months off. Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out work schedules already to see if one of them could stay home while the other one worked; Katharine and Charlie were doing it well with Jillian and Cassandra, who celebrated their first birthday in style with both sides of the family in attendance.

March rolled on into April and Easter came and went when Ginny heard the first real news of the Death Eaters that had been spotted. During breakfast in the Great Hall when all the students were together, Dumbledore announced that there had been a scuffle of a death eater and auror, the auror winning (Ginny found out later it was Tonks and silently cheered her on) at Diagon Alley. Ginny remembered meeting Dracos gaze that morning and neither one said anything but she knew his guard was up even higher than it usually was.

After leaving the hall that early spring morning Ginny talked with John and Susan about the Death Eater, trying to figure out where the others were and why this one was by himself, or herself as Susan pointed out. Ginny bid them farewell as she entered her DADA class, ignoring Lisa who made it there before her. Ginny approached Harry, said, Hello and asked how Hermione was.

Miserable, Harry said, with a small smile. Ginny laughed then set down her books and walked over to the corner where he was going through a cupboard.

Are you thinking about the Death Eaters? she asked quietly, leaning against the wall.

Part of me is, he admitted shutting the cabinet and locking it silently. He had taken out a few of the older textbooks for his students to go through and find some difficult spells for them to try out. I should have known that they all wouldnt have spontaneously combusted after IdefeatedVoldemort, or Snape would have been gone. Lucius Malfoy tooanyone with the dark mark. But I was lost in my own little happy world and I never looked ahead.

Its not YOUR fault. This happensanytime a leader is defeated. Their followers try to rise back up. Ginny touched his arm for him to look at her. He nodded his understanding.

Know what though? I am hoping against hope that this is it. I will have a child here in another month. I cant desert him or her and my wife to go fight evilfor the umpteenth time, he said in a low voice.

No one is expecting you too. Tonks managed this one on her own. Harry looked at her pointedly.

Ginny backtracked smiling a bit, Ok, probably with some help I am sure. Talk to Lupin, Harry, hell tell you the same thing. This isnt YOUR fight anymore, ok? Ginny smiled at him as other students began trickling in and she took her seat across from Lisa who scowled at her.

Ginnys DADA class flew by as Harry put them through the paces of numerous spells that could be used to shield and defend. She trudged up the stairs, exhausted from the day and from the prospect of finishing up her homework for tomorrow. Thinking that she was just going to hang out in her room and study, she changed into a pair of comfortable pants and a loose top and settled at her desk with her Arithmancy out and Transfiguration not far behind.

It wasnt long after she began her Transfiguration homework that Draco flood in and looked around her room. He saw her with her head in her arms asleep at her desk. He had missed her at dinner in the Great Hall and came up to check on her, but now he understood the reason why. All the 7th years were looking stressed and tired and she wasnt the only one he had seen fall asleep at a table. Luna had fallen asleep into her mashed potatoes at dinner and Maggie drifted off in the library where he was looking up information in the Restricted Section.

He walked over to his fiance and pulled the long red hair away from her face and neck, when that failed to rouse her he placed a kiss on the back of her neck, hating to wake her up but needing to talk to her in the small amount of free time he had. She stirred and sat up, immediately seeing familiar icy blue eyes watching her.

Hey, Sleepy Ginny, he said in a rare moment of outright sweetness. His hand rested on her neck and she smiled at him, dislodging his hand as she stretched. You missed dinner.

I did? Damn, Ginny looked at her clock and indeed it was close to quarter of eight. I was asleep for almost two hours. She shook her head and watched him conjure up a chair and sit next to her. Whats wrong? she asked immediately sensing something was off. He hadnt visited her in her room in months and the shadow that played around the corners of his eyes and mouth was something she took to mean he received news he didnt particularly like.

Another Death Eater, Ginny. This time he attacked Shacklebolt, I think his name is? Draco drifted off and then plugged on at Ginnys curt nod, Shacklebolt is fine and managed to catch him with help from two other aurors but it looks as if they called a meeting of the Order.

Ginnys eyebrows raised into her fringe, but she remained quiet, her hands gripping a quill tightly.

They had a short meeting at lunch this afternoon in which they asked me to come; I did at Dumbledores insistence and it seems they want some younger bodies to crash train as aurors, he saw fear and anger sweep through her hazel eyes and through her now pale face.

Bloody hell. That means you andthe rest of my friends and brothers doesnt it? How many death eaters are we talking about? Ginnys said her voice low with anger.

Draco was immensely thankful that she didnt do what any other girl would have donestart crying and hugging him, begging him not to go.

Well, Lupin said he thinks there are about thirty of them out there. As far as who is in the Order? Harry is out since he has a baby on the way but he will be showing me some of the finer points since we are both in the same flat complex and here at school. But, Fred and George were there along with Ron, his voice died away as both of them realized it was the first time he had ever said Rons first name. Ginny reached over and put a hand on his, which was gripping the chair and they were both silent for awhile.

Theres another big meeting this weekend, so I wont be around. Thats what I was coming to tell you. And you have to promise to stay here. I made arrangements for my mother to go visit Snape who is back in Africa so she should be safe there, but the safest place for you is here, within these walls, he gripped her hand harder and she knew he wasnt telling her everything. Perhaps he couldnt, but his meaning was conveyed in his firm grip and the next two words he spoke, Promise me.

Ginny stared at him, her heart fluttering not from romantic feelings but from fear. She nodded her head and he abruptly stood up and pulled her to him, hugging her hard. She pulled away from him.

Any idea when you will leave?

He stared at her, completely floored by the calm tone in her voice and that she knew he was eventually going to have to go out and help track down these pains in the arses.

Hopefully not til the end of school, Im not sure, but Ill let you know. I might have to give my NEWT exam early if I have to leave early, so you all will be crammed with homework, he looked vaguely apologetic noting she had fallen asleep doing just thatmore homework. Ginnys stomach growled and Draco let her go.

You should go down to the kitchens and eat. I have to go help my mother pack, then get cracking on lessons, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss and now Ginny felt her heart fluttering from love. She knew now was not the right time to try and get him to make love to her, even though her body was screaming for it. Taking a deep breath she pulled away and she could see the desire in his eyes and knew he saw it in hers.

It had been since February since they had been intimate in any way, and with it being mid-April, she was feeling a wee bit frustratedher anger over the Death Eaters returning though, managed to squelch a bit of that sexual tension back down.

Tell your mother if she needs anything to let me know, Ginny offered and Draco thanked her, holding her hand as they walked towards the fireplace. Before he threw the powder into the fireplace to floo back to his mothers he turned to her and kissed her once again.

I love you, he said softly and Ginny echoed him without any hesitation.

It was after he left that she let the tears of frustration fall from her eyes and she punched her pillow screaming it wasnt fair. Not to her, not to her brothers, not to Harrynot to the Wizarding world that the people she loved were the ones who had to protect everyone and she couldnt do anything as she was still in school.

As she silently made her way to the kitchens she tried to make plans to join them, to help the Order but she knew with all her friends, family and Draco there they would never let her step foot outside of Hogwarts.

--------------

The next two weeks were very stressful for Ginny and Maggie too. Maggie and Fred had become pretty serious and Ginny could see she was worried about him learning from the master aurors. Every night after they closed up shop, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Bill and Charlie would put the three youngest Weasley boys and Draco through the paces of auror training. Harry had also been working extra hard with Draco in the Room of Requirement and more than once Ginny had been on rounds and seen them come stumbling out both sweaty and tired. She would receive a quick squeeze on her arm from Draco if no one was around and a tired smile from Harry.

Ron had stopped over one day to visit since he hadnt seen her since their nieces first birthday (who were now walking all over the place like twin red candles!) and Ginny made him promise to be careful.

Im always careful, Gin, he said lightly then turned serious. They were sitting outside on the gorgeous May morning and he managed to ignore the stares of some of the younger girls, apparently transfixed by his now very short red hair and his Canons Quidditch shirt.

But, I want you, Samantha, Hermione and Harry to go to Grimmauld Place if we should bedeployedbecause then I know you all will be safe.

He has said it in such a meaningful voice Ginny didnt think it was wise to contradict him so she agreed, thinking perhaps it would be better if all the females were together.

Do you think Harry would do that? Pick up his family and leave his flat?

Ron shrugged, I hope he would. It would make me feel better to know there was a talented wizard protecting the women I love. Ginny blushed and shook her head at her brothers reasoning.

He probably would do it if you put it that way.

Ron could see she was upset by the whole thought of everyone going back to war so he switched the subject.

George is seeing a girl and you will never guess who it is, Ron said slyly. Ginny thought and voiced a few names from Angelina to Katie from Cho to Susan Bones. With each one he shook his head.

Lavender Brown, he said and Ginny started to giggle, then it erupted into full blown laughter and soon Ron joined in. They managed to talk in between gasps about how they could combine a fashion store with a magic store and that left them in peals of laughter againthinking of people trying on clothes then eating a piece of Seamus on You Candy and POOF! off went the clothes. Apparently, she opened a store across the street from him and they had met in passing a few times and went out to lunch and they had such a fun time they had gone out again and again.

Later that morning, after Ron shared an early lunch with her and talked with Luna a bit, she hugged him goodbye and he headed back towards Hogsmeade to meet with Fred and George. Ginny giggled to herself the whole day about George dating Lavender and realized it was the happiest she had felt since Draco had told her about the Death Eaters trying to wreak havoc.

And as early May slowly faded into full blown flowers and all the leaves returned to the Whomping Willow; as the younger students started swimming in the lake and the 5th and 7th years buckled down even harder and yelled at anyone who dare disturb their studying, the Order and crash trained Aurors prepared to leave in late May as they caught wind of a Death Eater camp on Ireland. Harry had trained Draco and the Weasleys to the best of his ability in all the DADA moves he knew.

The older Order members drilled them over and over in the basicsshields, invisibility spells, how to detect the Imperius curse.

Draco worked night and day to make extra potions for any injuries received and Hermione trained him and Ron in basic healing methods.

All the while, Ginny stayed with her friends back at Hogwarts feeling useless in this battle as she studied and coached and played Quidditch. But, always in the back of her mind was that there was the distinct possibility that her fiance, her brothers and friends might not see her graduate at the end of June.

Then, it was a piece of happy news that on May 15th Harry Potter became a father and Ron and Ginny Weasley became Godparents. A dark haired, brown eyed little boy named Brian James Potter, whom Harry liked to talk about constantly saying he has his mothers eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Separation

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She had just finished rounds and couldn't sleep. It was Friday night, the last day of the month and Draco was leaving with the rest of the Order for Ireland in the morning. He said he would stop by after he was packing but she felt she needed to see him now. Her mind and body were calling out for him so she got up and without bothering to change out of her cotton pajama bottoms and top she floo'd directly to his flat.

He looked up in surprise as she stumbled out. He had a bag on the sofa and was in the process of zipping it. One trunk was already packed with Potions and other items he might need.

"I was just finishing up and getting ready to come over," Draco said quietly wrapping his arms around her. She had walked straight out of the fireplace and right over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Ginny said and kissed his neck softly, breathing in that spicy scent mixed with soap that she loved so much. Once she started kissing him she couldn't stop. With a thud, the bag he was holding fell on the floor as he pulled her to him, his mouth assaulting hers, his body hard and warm pressing against her causing her to sigh against his lips as she decided his hands were taking to long in removing her top so…she pleaded with him.

"Now Draco," she gasped as his hands threw her top to the side and her hands pushed back his black silk shirt. Her hands moved with smooth precision to unzip his pants and he kicked them off as he lowered hers so they pooled around her ankles. Holding each other they drifted to the floor and immediately Ginny grabbed his hips, letting him know what she wanted. His lips left hers and she let hers rest against his neck as he pushed into her letting out a satisfied groan as he felt how ready she was for him.

Right away, Ginny felt herself beginning to unravel. They moved quickly, pushing as hard as they could against each other, getting out all the frustration from the past three months of barely touching. Ginny arched into him, grabbing the back of his muscular thighs and trying to get him to go deeper; she felt as if she was going to break into two from the strength of his thrusts.

Her hips met every thrust of his and the feeling of him moving in and out of her brought her to the top so quickly she wasn't ready for the shattering of the tension in her body. Her throaty cries carried through his room and within moments she gasped his name digging her nails into his back as he cried out into her shoulder, his hands grabbing her hair and the top of her head. Over and over she trembled against him as he cradled her, holding her, bringing her back to the solid ground all the while planting kisses on her neck and her cheeks.

"Sweet Merlin's beard! Ginny, that…was-," Draco murmured, then stopped, not being able to think of an adjective to describe what he just experienced.

"Animalistic?" she said softly with laughter in her voice. He nodded mutely against her shoulder and kissed it, breathing deeply and taking in her flowery scent.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked and Ginny smiled broadly, kissing his shoulder in response.

"Do you realize this is the first time we have been together since we got engaged?" Ginny questioned. Draco pushed himself up on his hands and stared down at her.

"That's totally unacceptable; how could you let me do something like that?" he asked seriously, but his eyes were bright with laughter.

"How could _I_? It's all _my_ fault? You are supposed to be the super smart Professor…you could have figured something out. Fit me into your schedule or something," Ginny ran a hand through his hair, letting the soft pieces cascade through her fingers.

"I think we need to go make up for lost time, but preferably on a softer surface," he groaned as he untangled himself from her and helped her up off the floor. Tenderly touching and kissing they slowly made their way back to his bedroom, leaving their clothes in the living room, not needing them anytime soon.

It was four hours later that they stopped all their touching, kissing, murmurs of love and settled into each other's arms. The reality he was leaving set in when she glanced at the clock seeing it was a bit after three in the morning. He was to meet everyone at Grimmauld Place at seven and they were to diasapparate from there to a secure location in Ireland.

"Draco," Ginny murmured.

"Hmmm?" he was turning the engagement ring on her finger around and around absentmindedly. She could tell he was thinking about what he would be doing in four hours.

"How long do you reckon it takes to round up that many Death Eaters?" it was the first question she had asked him of his mission. She wondered if right now, Samantha was doing the exact same thing with Ron, questioning him, holding him and pretending to be brave. She was sure her parents were worried as were her oldest brothers for three of the Weasley's were going to try and round up what was left of the Magical World's worst nightmare.

"A few months, depending if they got word that we were coming...if they did and scattered, I really have no idea." He turned towards her and ran a hand down her bare hip. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Ginny shook her head and copied his motion. "I want to spend every last minute with you while I can," Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and she willed herself not to cry. Draco definitely didn't need her to sobbing hours before he was to leave.

"Is everyone moved into Grimmauld?" Draco cupped her face in the dark and Ginny nodded.

"Samantha will go there tomorrow, along with Harry, Hermione and Brian. It probably is just as safe as Hogwarts…my parents and other brothers refuse to leave though. I wish my nieces would go…I worry about them," Ginny said quietly, closing her eyes as he ran his thumb over her eyelid, letting his fingers trail over her face as if memorizing all her features and committing them to memory as a blind person would.

"Charlie won't let anyone hurt them; I've seen him in action," Draco reassured her, being forced to use first names now that he was associating with all her brothers. She nipped his thumb as he passed it over her lips and he lightly smacked her bum, before settling his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm keeping you up; you should sleep for a bit. You never know when you will get another chance," Ginny whispered hoarsely, clearing her throat.

"I'll be alright," he said hearing her voice break and he cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. Ginny felt the tears spill out her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. His thumbs wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You have the ring that will still warm up if I am thinking of you and we still have the parchment we used last summer. I can't guarantee I will write every day but I'll try. And, I hopeI can try to come back for your graduation, just for a bit."

Ginny nodded, thankful he had bought her the ring and was so proud of him as he explained the enchanted parchment to Harry and Ron…who immediately took his idea and adapted it to Samantha's parchment.

"And, as soon as I get back…we're getting married," he said. Ginny felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she snuggled her head under his neck, pressing every piece of her body she could against his, stealing every moment, every breathe she could from him.

Distantly, Ginny heard the sounds of the shower and she struggled to open her eyes. 'Damn! I fell asleep,' she scolded herself and struggled to sit up, a bit sore from the three times she and Draco had loved each other between last night and early this morning. The shower turned off and she could hear him moving around in there. For a minute she was busy picturing him naked, coming out of the shower, and thought one day she should draw that, just for her own perverse pleasure.

A thought entered her head and she jumped out of bed, pulling on her knickers and one of Draco's crisp black t-shirts and padded into the kitchen. It was six in the morning and she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

Realizing he had nothing in his fridge, she managed to conjure up some eggs, cheese and mushrooms and went to work making omelets for breakfast, along with coffee and toast. She wasn't very hungry and she wasn't sure if he was either, but at least the gesture was there. She was sliding the omelets out onto the plates when he walked in sniffing the air appreciatively.

"Thank you," Draco came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she buttered the two pieces of toast. He kissed her temple and let his hand rest on her stomach watching her spread the butter evenly over the toast.

"You're welcome," she said simply, leaning back into him as she set the butter knife down. "Hungry?" she pulled a plate toward them and he stepped back silently telling her he was ready to eat.

They ate in silence and Ginny was surprised she actually did finish everything on her plate. Wrapping her warm hands around her coffee she stared at the trunk by the front door and the bag on top of it. They weren't there when she had arrived from school the other night.

"Did you sleep at all?" Ginny asked and she moved her head a bit to catch his gaze. She could see the circles under his eyes and she knew he hadn't.

"I'll be fine," he said quietly and Ginny reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He picked it up and kissed her engagement ring then lowered their hands, still linked, to the table.

"Just make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid." Ginny tried to lighten the mood a bit and was rewarded with a small smile.

"He actually knows what he is doing, so you can stop worrying about him." He sent their dishes to the sink, still holding her hand and he settled his gaze upon her. She gave him a sad smile, not wanting him to go, but knowing he had to find these Death Eaters and what better person to hunt them down than someone who used to know them, almost intimately?

"I need to get going…will you come to Grimmauld with me?"

Ginny thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, thanks…I don't think I could take seeing everyone depressed right now," Ginny said quietly, not wanting to add to her own emotions.

They stood up and embraced each other, both running their hands up and down each other's back. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and when Draco spoke she swore it sounded like he might cry too.

"Be safe, do what Harry says and know that I love you…you're the best thing that has ever happened and ever will happen to me." His voice was husky and Ginny nodded using all her willpower to keep her tears back and not to let them fall until after he was gone.

"I will; same here," was all she could choke out and a second later found his mouth against hers in a slow, gentle kiss. Ginny cupped his face in her hands, memorizing everything about this moment and with difficulty he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. She had her eyes closed and he didn't ask her to open them. Each were lost in their own thoughts as they stood there in the kitchen.

He kissed her forehead and stepped away, causing Ginny to open her eyes and look at him. She didn't say anything as he walked towards his bag and trunk, shrunk them down and put them in his robe pocket as he shrugged it on. Ginny wanted to scream at him and tell him not to go, but she didn't. She remained stoic; her jaw clenched as he buttoned his robe up and pocketed his wand.

"Harry said he would relieve me for your graduation, so I hope I can make it to that," Draco said and saw Ginny nod, her face full of emotion, her eyes bright with tears.

Once more he walked towards her and hugged her, with one final kiss and two whispered "I love you's" he disapparated and it wasn't ten seconds later that Ginny was crying in frustration into Draco's pillow.

* * *

It was exactly one week since Draco, Ron, Fred and George had left with most of the members of the Order and neither Maggie nor Ginny were in the greatest of moods. Since Ginny had already taken her NEWT for Potions, she had a lot less homework, so she and Maggie decided to go to Grimmauld to visit Samantha and Brian. It was a rainy Saturday morning and neither were in the mood to hang around school, seeing their fellow classmates laugh and play games, while they were worried about their loved ones fighting to capture thirty very hard to find people.

Ginny had sought permission from Dumbledore to floo into Grimmauld, so after breakfast she and Maggie went back to the Common Room and floo'd into Harry's house.

Ginny could hear Brian crying in the kitchen while they brushed themselves off. She walked over and peaked in seeing Hermione sitting at the table, the Daily Prophet open in front of her and a bottle now stuck in Brian's mouth.

"Hey," Ginny said softly and Hermione jumped a bit, then relaxed.

"Hi you guys…how're you doing?" she smiled up at them and Maggie sat down with a thud across from her while Ginny made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hanging in there I suppose. I just don't see why everyone is so happy at Hogwarts…and here I feel like I have lost my best friend," Maggie complained quietly.

"Hey, I am one of your best friends and I am here…you are mixing your boyfriend and me up," Ginny kidded and was rewarded with a small laugh from Maggie.

"Sorry, you're right," Maggie said watching Hermione burp three week old Brian. Ginny noticed that she looked very tired.

"How's baby Brian doing?" Ginny ran a hand over his dark hair.

"Good, up three times last night. Harry got up twice, so I am letting him sleep," Hermione yawned and shook her head slightly.

"Here," Ginny set her coffee down and made a motion with her hands, "Give him to me and you go to sleep."

"No, I-," Hermione protested.

"Hermione, we are up and dressed and had a good night's sleep. Please let us help?" Ginny asked and Maggie nodded in agreement, stealing a sip of Ginny's coffee.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything," Hermione handed her the baby without taking the bottle out and he squirmed down into his godmother's arms, drinking hungrily from the bottle.

"Sleep as long as you need. Harry too," Ginny called after her, settling down in the chair. She gazed down at Brian who was sucking intently, his eyes shut and a hand curled up near his nose. Ginny wedged her finger into his tiny fist and felt a pull at her stomach as he closed his fingers around hers.

"He's really cute," Maggie commented leaning over to look at him and Ginny nodded.

"He has Hermione's brown eyes, but looks like Harry every where else, except for the scar. It's just so weird to see my friends have a kid," Ginny said taking an empty bottle out of his mouth, then leaning him against her hand to burp him.

"You're a natural," Maggie complimented and Ginny smiled.

"Twin nieces and I DO want to deliver babies, so…," Ginny laughed as he let out a huge burp that would make Uncle Ron proud. Brian fell asleep with his head resting against Ginny's hand and she eased him back into her arms.

"Will you and Draco have kids?" Maggie asked suddenly.

"I'm sure…he mentioned he wants one," Ginny said getting a funny feeling in her chest thinking about having a child with him.

"Fred said he wants two," Maggie said suddenly and Ginny stared at her.

"You've talked about that?" Ginny asked incredulously. Maggie nodded shyly.

"Ever since he was told he was going to be trained as an auror it was like a crash course in each other…talking about kids, jobs, sharing stories about our past," to which Ginny grunted thinking of all the stories she knew about them, "and if we have a future together."

"And?" Ginny asked seeing Maggie flush under her dark hair.

"I think so," she whispered and Ginny smiled broadly.

"That's wonderful, Maggie. Really!"

"Thanks," Maggie stole the rest of Ginny's coffee and they looked at Brian as he squeaked in his sleep.

They chatted for a few more minutes until they got up and went to the living room, where Ginny showed Maggie the TV and taught her to flip through the channels. Ginny stretched out on the sofa and placed Brian on her chest where he scrunched his legs up under him and sighed in his sleep. Maggie laid a baby blanket over him and together they watched the Muggle News and some type of cartoon.

Samantha made her presence known by sneezing in the kitchen and then seeing two people in the living room she came out to investigate.

"Hey," Ginny looked up at her and noticed she looked awful.

"I have the worst cold," Samantha blew her nose into a tissue. She kept her distance from Brian, taking a seat near the fireplace, holding coffee in her hand.

"How's work?" Ginny asked quietly, her hand rubbing up and down Brian's small back.

"Gives me something to do during the week so I don't think about Ron too much," Samantha replied honestly. "Then I come here to sleep. I hate my empty flat, so basically I just closed it up and stay here. I enjoy watching Brian," Samantha smiled then sneezed again, causing Brian to jump then settle down.

"I wish I could give you some potion for that cold, but it won't work on Muggles," Ginny said apologetically and Samantha thanked her.

"I'll live. I haven't had a cold in a long time; no idea what brought this one…it's draining me too," Samantha stood up mumbling something about wanting some eggs. Maggie and Ginny declined her offer to make them some and continued being entertained by what was now a wildlife show for kids on the TV.

A short while later Ginny sat up, realizing Brian needed to be changed. Maggie helped her search for diapers and together and with some magic they made him all comfy again, without setting off Brian…trying to let his parents sleep in as late as they could.

"Well, only two more weeks until graduation…that's great Draco will be able to come," Maggie said as she turned off the TV.

"Have you heard from Fred at all since they have been gone?"

Maggie shook her head. "I have that parchment like what Draco gave you, but nothing yet. You?"

"Just my ring…it's been warm a few times but nothing else. I suspect we should hear something soon," Ginny said positively. She had managed to go almost a whole summer without seeing him and had survived three months of barely touching or talking to him, but yet seeing him everyday. She figured it would have been much easier to get through her days if he wasn't out there risking his life.

"If I get that job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, I think I will be using postal stamps and letters…poor owls won't get so tired," Maggie commented out of the blue. Ginny looked up and saw Hedwig sore in through an open window and head towards the kitchen.

"That sounds like a cool job! My dad would love that," Ginny said placing a pacifier in Brian's mouth as he rooted around for something to suck on.

"Have you heard about the Healer job yet?"

"No, Hermione said it was August when she heard; so I will probably come here after school, see if I can find something to do to earn some money," Ginny said a bit worried about how she was going to support herself if she didn't hear something soon.

Maggie reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her parchment, idly flipping it open.

"Hey, Fred wrote! Listen: All is fine here, found the camp and am watching their movements now, trying to get numbers down. Everyone is fine, tired and missing real food," Maggie paused and read something obviously private with a small smile on her face.

"Take Brian, so I can reach into my back pocket," Ginny said helping Maggie take Brian who woke up and looked up at her. Maggie smiled at him, wiping a tear off her cheek and Ginny searched her pockets finding her parchment from last summer. Indeed, Draco wrote her a short note.

"Ginny, We are at our destination and just biding our time. Your brothers are doing well, fighting a lot but I guess that is normal? Still have no idea when we will be back, but I still hope to see you in three weeks. I miss you, Love, Draco." Ginny didn't read hers aloud, afraid her voice would crack as she read his line over and over again. She grabbed a quill off the coffee table and wrote him one back, saying all was well, she was at Grimmauld (which she know would make him happy) and she missed him immensely. She drew a quick sketch of Brian, the first thing to come to her mind when she felt the need to draw something and then folded it and placed it back in her pocket.

The three girls chatted for the next few hours, until lunch time when Harry finally made his way downstairs, looking more awake then Ginny had seen him in the past few classes. He took Brian from Maggie as he started to fuss for his bottle, listening to the girls tell them about the notes they received.

All in all, Ginny had a pleasant day off of her studies. She knew she would have to buckle down and spend all of Sunday studying for her exams but reconnecting with her friends and seeing her godson helped lift her spirits a bit. It was with a bit of a happier heart that she and Maggie floo'd back to school in time for dinner.


	35. Chapter 35

Graduation Day

Ginny stood in line behind Claire Voight and in front of Geri West filing into seats for the graduation of her class. The girls were oohing and ahhing over her ring, demanding to know who it was from and when she received it.

It was graduation day and Ginny had no idea the charm Draco had placed on her engagement ring had worn off until she was at breakfast that morning and ran into Lisa, who immediately saw the ring, demanding to know who she was engaged too. Ginny just shrugged and said he might be at graduation, so she would see then.

That was her answer to everyone: "wait until the ceremony is over, then you'll see".

She knew Draco was there, she could feel him. She hadn't seen him yet but knew he would most likely be in his robes, off to the side from where the students sat as Dumbledore called their names…just like her headmaster had called her friends names a year ago.

"Do you see him? Aren't you going to give us a name?" Geri asked as they sat down. Ginny smiled and shook her head, but looked around to see if she could spot his blond hair. There were entirely too many people for her to see him, or even her own red headed family.

The students settled down as Dumbledore came up to the podium, cast a sonorous charm and proceeded to talk about the past year.

For the first time Ginny sat and did nothing. She was so stressed she was beyond tired. She managed to get through eight days of NEWTs and the next day slept in so late, she missed breakfast and barely made it to lunch. She was dragging and couldn't wait until she could get her trunks and apparate to Grimmauld…much to her parents dismay who wanted her to stay with them. They had heard from the boys last week who managed to capture half of the known Death Eaters before the rest disapparated. They had a good idea where they were, but they were now broken up and all over the globe. The Auror Department had decided to break them down into pairs with Ron and Draco being one pair. Everyone was being sent off to faraway places, two by two, trying to seek out the Death Eaters. Ron had received some minor burns, but nothing serious and despite most of them complaining about the awful tasting food, they all seemed healthy and as happy as they could be under the circumstances.

Ginny watched the first two houses go up and clapped when Luna walked across the stage, briefly hearing Neville whistle somewhere behind her. 'I haven't seen him in a long time…I should try and say hello at least', Ginny thought to herself, standing up and filing out behind her classmates.

'I should be more excited…I'm done school. Professor McGonagall said I'll most likely get into St. Mungo's; half the Death Eaters are captured, my nieces called me "Aunt Gah-inny" the other day and I'm engaged to someone who has turned out to be a wonderful, exciting, loyal man.' She moved towards the stairs to the magically constructed stage as the line in front of her began moving across the stage and down the other side then back to their seats.

'Sure, that is all well and good,' said the other half of Ginny's brain, 'but you're missing your fiancée and your brothers. You are worried about your NEWT results and are stressed and tired. You've gone through a lot and are allowed to feel a bit depressed.'

As Ginny smiled and took her diploma, she heard many yells and whistles as her name was called. Blushing a bit, she knew most of the students knew she had a gorgeous engagement ring on her finger and only a handful knew who she was actually going to marry. She walked back behind Claire and took her seat, awaiting the Slytherin house to finish off the ceremony.

She played with the ring on her finger, letting Claire and Geri take her hand and admire it, gushing over the beauty of the diamonds,listening to them try and guess who her fiancée might be. They assumed he was sitting with her family, so it would be even more confusing when they didn't see anyone but her parents and two oldest brother's and nieces sitting there. She allowed herself a small smile as she thought about everyone looking around or watching her…seeing who she would be kissing.

Fifteen minutes later she was free. She wasn't a student anymore…Ginevra Weasley was a Hogwarts Graduate and she hugged her friends--guys and girls alike, exchanged hugs with Luna and managed a quick hello to Neville who shyly hugged her back.

Ginny made her way towards the preplanned meeting spot, under the tree, where she was to find her parents. Someone called out her name as she passed the last row of chairs and she turned, only partially paying attention, as she shrugged out of her black robes.

She looked up trying to locate who was yelling "Weasley" and then she saw the familiar blond head she liked so much. Hurrying through a group of happily crying parents she saw him walking towards her. Briefly she caught sight of Lisa, standing with other Slytherin's and their parents as she ran down the aisle and launched herself into Draco's arms.

"You made it," Ginny felt herself being lifted off her feet as he hugged her and swung her around once. Then he pulled away and they stared at each other.

"I wouldn't have missed it," he smiled at her, looking thinner but other than that in good spirits. "You aren't a student anymore," he said, placing his hand along the side of her face. Ginny smiled and reached up touching the back of his hand with her fingers.

"Nope, so kiss me then," Ginny laughed as he bent over and touched his lips to hers, only pulling back when they heard the students around them clapping, yelling and some even laughing as they watched Ginny and Draco.

Ginny turned around in Draco's embrace and saw John and Tom giving her the thumbs up sign. She waved at them and then let her gaze travel over towards the Slytherin's where Lisa had a look of shock on her face. Ginny smiled sweetly at her then turned around grabbing Draco and pulling him towards the lake.

With their arms around each other, they made their way down the aisle occasionally shaking people's hands…her heart soaring and any stress she felt was immediately replaced by relief that everyone now knew their secret and the fact he was safe.

Her hand held onto his side tighter than usual as they made their way through crowds of people towards her parents; they didn't even get a chance to talk to each other before she caught sight of her parents and family…then saw Fred, George, and Ron waving to her.

"My brothers!" Ginny looked at Draco who smiled and pulled her close for a minute the let her go as she ran down and grabbed Ron into a big hug, almost knocking Samantha over in the process.

"How did you all get here?" Ginny asked her arms linked through Fred and George's. All three of them looked skinnier and she could tell her mother was planning a huge dinner in her mind.

"Well, Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Harry took over…Hermione wouldn't take NO for an answer…," George began.

"Brian is at her parents…we'll trade places later tonight," Fred said, laying his arm across Maggie's shoulders who smiled at Ginny.

"This is great you guys," Ginny smiled from ear to ear and hugged all three of them again. She heard Samantha ask Ron to take her around the castle again since she hadn't been back inside over a year and Ron said he would meet them all at home, knowing his mother wanted to start cooking.

"I need to go get my trunks. Mum, want me to just meet you at home?" Ginny turned to her mother.

"That's fine, dear. I need to get started on dinner and fatten this lot up," Molly said linking her arm through Arthur's.

"See you guys back at The Burrow," Ginny patted George's cheek and hand in hand, Draco and Ginny made their way up the hill away from the crowds milling down below.

As they walked up the stairs and into the quiet of the castle, Draco gave her a brief overview of where he and Ron had been.

"Basically, we were down in Egypt knowing there are three of them running around near Cairo somewhere. We have them in our sights, but they are constantly near crowds, hanging around at the edges, having discarded their death eater's masks...so we are trying to wait until they separate themselves. I have to say, we have played numerous games of Chess at night," Draco held her door open as she entered.

"Who is winning now?" Ginny threw her robes down on top of her trunk and gathered her brush and comb from the bathroom.

"We have each won one…fair and square this time," Draco winked at her and she smiled looking around her room once more.

"I think I have everything."

"I still need a proper kiss," Draco said coming up behind her. She turned in his arms and kissed him, feeling him hold her tighter.

"You've lost weight," Ginny said, feeling the bones of his shoulders under his fingers.

"You have too…you look tired," Draco kissed her forehead, feeling her nod under his lips.

"Stressed and tried…but school is out and once I sleep a bit, my body will recover," Ginny kissed him again, this time lost in the sensation of his warm dry lips against hers and his hands against the skin of her back. "I've missed you," Ginny admitted pulling away for a second.

"Me too. Ron just isn't my first choice to spend twenty four hours a day with," Draco kidded staring into her eyes. "You look really tired; are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny smiled her stomach growling. "Well, hungry and a bit tired, but I am fine. You're the skinny one, so we should get you to my parents so you can eat."

"Sounds good…I should Owl my mother too while I'm there." He levitated her trunk and they walked out together from her Head Girl room…the last time she would be in there and it was a huge relief off her shoulders to be done.

"I have some news about Nott," Draco started slowly and then continued when Ginny gave a curt nod. "Well, he ended up being suspended as you know and as punishment, had to spend two months in Azkaban. Apparently he was completely scared out of his wits." Draco smiled grimly. "Anyway, he decided to travel and is now in Australia, living with some distant relative helping them sell cauldron's or something. He is on probation for two years. He also can not go near you for…ever."

"Ever?" Ginny asked knowing it couldn't be true.

"Well, legally until you turn 18, which is soon, but "ever" is my own condition," Draco said hotly.

"I can live with that," Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I hear we won the Cup," Draco said lightly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah…it was a disaster. I think we should be exempt from NEWTS…everyone was so tired…the seventh years that is," Ginny said, glancing at the hourglasses as she walked past them. She felt a little tug as she realized she wouldn't be coming back; she was the last Weasley of her generation to go through this school. Draco felt her hang back as she glanced at the hourglasses and he slowed down, letting her remember and reflect. He waited by the door and watched her talk to Dobby who apparated near the hourglasses to finish cleaning them.

He couldn't believe that this was the same person he met seven years ago. Almost two years ago he ran into her on the train and now here she was, very much taller, very much more mature and was very much the love of his life. He watched her bend down and pat Dobby on the head, getting down to his level like she did with her nieces. Suddenly, he didn't want to go back to Egypt…he knew he had to…it _was_ his job at the moment.

But she was done school and they should be able to get on with their life together. He had the feeling she might be getting sick or something with the way she looked so tired, a bit thinner. He pushed it to the back of his mind, knowing he had never worried about anyone before, so maybe he was over reacting. However, her eyes were bright and he didn't get the feeling she was lying to him when she said she was feeling fine. He couldn't help but smile at her when she turned away from Dobby. The sun shining through the high windows were reflecting off her red hair, making it look gold. She looked almost like a grownup stuck in kids clothes with her school uniform on and her tie undone.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand. She nodded and together they walked out of Hogwarts hand in hand.

----------

Ginny lay in bed at Grimmauld Place, trying to get used to the new environment. Draco and her brothers had left at 8pm that night and a half hour later her other brothers, Harry and Hermione apparated into Grimmauld. Ginny thanked them immensely and hugged everyone before Harry and Hermione went to pick up Brian.

A soft knock at her door roused her from the cool sheets. She crossed the room she used to share with Hermione and opened the door. Samantha stood there in her nightgown and Ginny stepped aside letting her in, knowing she was probably a bit sad like herself.

"Hey," Ginny sat on her bed and Samantha sat cross legged on the bed across from Ginny's after manually turning on the bedside lamp.

"Can I tell you something?" Samantha asked in a hoarse voice and Ginny nodded wondering what she was going to say.

"I think I'm pregnant," Samantha said staring at Ginny who couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Really?" Ginny came over and sat next to her.

"I'm pretty sure actually. I'm over two weeks late. I've never been regular period wise," Ginny nodded in agreement, "but I have never gone this long without it."

Samantha turned to Ginny, her face showing how scared she truly was. "I chose not to tell Ron my thoughts because I'm not totally sure and I didn't want to get him all worried." Ginny nodded and squeezed Samantha's hand, silent for a moment thinking about what needed to be done.

"We need to find out for sure…I bet Hermione can help us…let's go ask her," Ginny was excited but could feel how scared Samantha was too. She led her out of the room and downstairs where they knew Brian was being getting ready for his midnight feeding. They came around the corner and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa, feet on the table staring at the TV with Brian supported in one arm with half a bottle of milk gone.

"Can't sleep?" Hermione asked without turning to see who it was.

"I think I'm pregnant," Samantha blurted out and this time Hermione turned, her brown eyes wide.

"Pregnant!"

Samantha nodded mutely and sat down next to her cousin.

"Do you have any way to tell for sure?" Ginny asked. "She said she is never regular like me so she isn't one hundred percent sure."

Hermione nodded. "We use our wands and pass them over you. When it hits your abdomen if you are pregnant it lights up orange. Wwe can use "machines" to figure out approximately how far along you are. Oh, I am so excited Sam, but you must be terrified…does Ron know?"

"No, I wasn't going to tell him until I knew for sure. I don't want him to worry over there." Samantha fiddled with the buttons on her nightgown. Then began complaining about her chest hurting.

"That's a sign, dear cousin…tiredness, nausea too…have you felt that?"

Samantha shook her head. "Not nausea, no."

"That usually hits about six weeks into it…it did with me…if you get it at all. So, you are probably only a few weeks along," Hermione said knowingly. "Let me take Brian up to Harry and I'll be right back with my wand and kit." Hermione stood up and laid Brian over her shoulder, burping him all the way to her bedroom.

Ginny stared at Samantha then leaned over and touched her sister-in-law's knee.

"You'll be fine. I hear it's normal to be scared at first but you have us and when Ron finds out he will be so ecstatic you will forget you were ever scared!"

"I know…I just didn't plan on this this early. I'm only nineteen…my parents will freak…," her voice trailed off.

"In the Muggle world that is young. In the magical world it's average. My parents were that age. Harry's parents were about twenty years old…Harry was eighteen when Brian was born so, once that gets explained to your parents they might understand a bit more," Ginny explained, watching Hermione come down with her wand and a strange looking device that resembled a huge calculator.

"Ok," Hermione set everything down on the sofa and asked Samantha to stand.

Ginny went and stood next to Samantha, watching Hermione explain in her usual specific way.

"I use my wand and wave it over you…if it lights up orange, you are pregnant…no doubt about it. Then I insert the wand," she grabbed the large looking calculator device and let Samantha hold it, "into this slot here. It will tell us your due date within three days. At this point, it is hard to get a precise date even with Magic. If you aren't pregnant the wand will glow white when I run it over your abdomen. I'll show you."

She noticed the skeptical look on her cousin's face.

"Don't be scared. Pregnancy hormones are the same in Muggles or magical folk. It doesn't hurt. Here--, Hermione pulled Ginny over to her. "I can't do it on myself because I still have the pregnancy hormones in me so it will light up blue and that won't mean anything except I had a boy and am still trying to get back on track."

Hermione waved the wand over Ginny's abdomen to demonstrate. "It should light up….ORANGE?" Hermione said loudly and Ginny looked at Hermione. She had been watching the TV over Hermione's shoulder, having seen this test done before.

"White, Hermione…not orange," Ginny said vaguely correcting her best friend.

"No Ginny! It glowed ORANGE over YOU!" Hermione stared up at Ginny who finally understood what was being said. Ginny blinked at Hermione then down at the wand…which was glowing orange like a pumpkin.

"What?" She grabbed the wand and did it herself. "Shit…no way!"

Ginny let the wand drop into Hermione's hand as she collapsed into the chair…thinking quickly. "It must have happened the night before he left," she murmured.

"Me too," Samantha said, watching Hermione set the wand inside the machine after she had waved the wand over Ginny's stomach.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny put her face into her hands, feeling sick to her stomach. "I'm going to be sick!" She stood up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Samantha stared at Hermione who glanced down at the machine, took out her wand and then waved it over Samantha, repeating the same process.

"Orange for you too," she said quietly, smiling a bit. "Go see if Gin's ok…it's a shock. I know, trust me," Hermione slid the wand into her machine and Samantha nodded, walking across the hall to knock on the door, but pulled up short when Ginny came out, several shades paler than before.

"Are you, too?" Ginny asked her voice now full of tiredness. Samantha nodded and they sat next to each other on the sofa. Hermione sat on the table so she was facing both of them, and they could tell she was getting ready to lecture them.

"Both of you are due March first, Ron's birthday, next year. I know it's scary, especially you Ginny just being out of school and all. But, I think the most important thing now is to rest, eat what your body tells you to eat, take the vitamins I'm going to give you and try not to stress out. For now, my advice would be to NOT tell Ron and Draco. You know both will worry and until your pregnancy progresses we should probably keep it between us…maybe your parents, Narcissa too, but that's it."

The girls nodded in agreement, Ginny rubbing her head as she laid it back against the sofa. Now she understood why the tiredness was so persistent and why her period was unusually late.

"The way this machine calculates is from conception, not date of your last period as Muggle's do, so you both are about four weeks pregnant," Ginny heard Hermione say as she remembered the night at Draco's. They hadn't used the Contraception Charm when she had basically attacked him in the living room. She couldn't even really remember if they had done it the other two times when they were in his bed…she knew she hadn't and probably thought he had. It wasn't even on her mind at the time. Just him leaving for an unknown amount of time.

"Why don't you two go up and try to sleep? I can do check ups until you're about three months along, then we should go to St. Mungo's and get you sonograms…I won't unload _all _the information on you now," Hermione laid a hand on each girls knee. "Now, please go up and try to lay down. It's almost 12:30 in the morning and I know you don't have to get up early tomorrow, but you should really rest."

Ginny and Samantha nodded mutely and thanked her, turning and heading up the stairs. Samantha followed Ginny into her room and they both flopped down on a twin bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ron and I had talked about it, and decided that for once not to use anything…thinking if it would happen it would happen…and I guess it happened," Samantha said aloud.

"Well, I hadn't even gotten that far. We just forgot; it wasn't on either of our minds that night I'm pretty sure," Ginny admitted, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm not even married."

"So? Many people aren't now days…and it's not like you didn't plan on getting married. You just did it backwards that's all," Samantha reasoned, turning onto her side and facing Ginny.

"It is strange we are due on Ron's birthday."

Ginny nodded…realizing that Jillian and Cassandra will be two years old when they have two new cousins.

"I really want to tell Ron, then again I really don't want to worry him."

"Me too," Ginny agreed and turned to face Samantha. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

"I will because if I don't, I'll go crazy in my room thinking about everything that can happen between now and March."

"Yeah, I hear you," Ginny said closing her eyes and trying to relax. She waved her hand towards the lamp and it plunged them into darkness.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you are going through this with me."

"You'll need to give me some time to say that back to you, this is totally unexpected for me, but it's good to not be alone in this."

"True," Samantha sighed hearing Ginny rustle the covers as she turned over. "'Night."

"Good night," Ginny said but it was a long time before sleep overtook either Weasley.


	36. Chapter 36

September & October

Ginny wrapped her arms around the toilet as Hermione held her hair back.

"Merlin, Hermione…I have been doing this for weeks…when will it stop?" Ginny moaned, resting her head on the back of her hand and calming her stomach out of sheer willpower.

"Maybe another month? Maybe less? At least it's not all day sickness." Hermione let Ginny's hair fall back down around her face as she shakily stood up and made her way to the sink.

"Samantha sucks, not having morning sickness at all. I hate her," Ginny mumbled, getting her toothbrush ready for the second time that morning.

"Everyone is different…a lot of people say you get sicker with a girl."

"It is a girl. I know it is," Ginny mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

"How do you know for sure?" Hermione washed her hands and dried them on her towel.

"I had dreams," Ginny spit out her toothpaste, rinsed and proceeded to tell Hermione about the dreams she had when she was at Draco's flat months ago…about the little girl whose face she couldn't see.

"Well, we can tell for sure when you are about eighteen weeks…which is another six weeks…do you want to know?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just want to know when this will stop and when I can see Draco again."

"They said that they have captured six more…that leaves only nine Death Eaters. The auror's are paired in three's so they should move along faster," Hermione followed her out of the upstairs bathroom and downstairs where Samantha was just getting ready for work and Harry had just floo'd to Hogwarts. During the day it was usually Ginny, Hermione and Brian.

Ginny had told her parents a week after she found out. To her surprise, she didn't get a lecture…she got tears and hugs from both parents…and lots of homemade bread which was the only thing that smelled good to her at the time. She made them promise not to tell anyone except Charlie and Katharine, who was already talking about saving all of her girls infant clothes since they didn't want anymore children.

Ginny's birthday came and went in August (as she entered her tenth week of pregnancy) with a note from Draco who said his mother would be delivering her birthday present, as he had purchased it before he left. (He also said they found a temporary Potion's Professor from Durmstrang to fill in for him.) So, when Narcissa received permission from Harry to apparate from Africa into Grimmauld, she came upon Ginny throwing up in the bathroom and immediately knew what was going on.

Ginny didn't even care who knew while she was on her knees in the bathroom and Narcissa didn't say anything about it. She had just held Ginny's hair and helped her back to the sofa…as Hermione had taken Brian to St. Mungo's for his three month check up and Samantha was working.

They had talked for a bit about not telling Draco. Ginny promised Narcissa if Draco and everyone were not back by the first of December, she would tell him since she'd be close to her last trimester. It was then Narcissa had pulled out a flat package for Ginny saying it was from Draco, then added her own small package to the presents that were on the coffee table. Ginny had smiled and thanked her, still wrapped up under the blanket on the sofa and told her to-be-mother-in-law she would open them a bit later. Narcissa had bid Ginny good bye and received a "yes" when asked if she could come back and visit the next month to make sure everything was going well on Ginny's end.

So, now, September first, Ginny laid on the sofa yet again, something she felt like she did every morning, listening to a tape on the player she brought from her house. Apparently, before Draco left he enlisted Hermione's help in recording songs he had played on the piano for her…Pachelbel's Canon in D and Moonlight Sonata were included on there.

Hermione had Samantha help her record the songs using one of Samantha's tape recorders and now Ginny relaxed, listening to the music, now knowing the order and notes by heart. His mother had given her a beautiful clip for her hair that had real diamond chips in it and Ginny couldn't wait until she felt well enough to leave Grimmauld to use it.

Now she lay there, eyes closed as "Fur Elise" washed over her and she felt herself drifting off, distantly hearing Hermione say she was taking Brian out to the store to grab a few items. Ginny had waved her hand in acknowledgement and quickly fell asleep as the last few notes washed over her, relaxing her body and her sore stomach.

-------------

"I'm going to have to buy some more maternity clothes. I can't seem to buy the right size…or I have two inside here." Samantha said one evening at dinner, spoon feeding Brian some porridge. He was sitting in his reclining infant seat, loving this new found food. Harry took a few pictures of his messy son, then took over for Samantha.

"Thank God you don't," Harry said quickly.

"You should get Lavender to help you out. Sounds like she is doing great designing clothes," Ginny said as she finished her salad and went to work on the homemade bread her mother had brought over the night before.

It was now October and Ginny was feeling like herself again, almost five months along, except for the fact that she couldn't zip up any of her pants and none of her bras fit. She and Samantha had actually gone out shopping and bought a few new items in London as not to attract attention in the wizarding world…since Ron and Draco still didn't know about them.

The letters from their loved ones were few and far between. The last one had Draco, Ron and Tonks holed up in France somewhere tracking a lone death eater…they had caught all but two and Draco was pretty sure one of the last two had been the one that killed his father. He expected to be home by the end of November if everything went nicely and Ginny was counting the days. The 30th was circled in red on the calendar in the kitchen.

Brian made a sputtering noise with his lips and sprayed Harry with porridge. Ginny giggled, then laughed seeing the specks all over Harry's glasses.

"You just wait," Harry grumbled as Hermione cleaned off Brian's face and Harry washed himself up.

"Oh…that was great," Ginny leaned over and kissed Brian's brown hair causing him to kick violently in an exuberance only babies can manage.

"Alright little man, time for your bath," Harry unbuckled Brian and carted him upstairs, getting him ready for bed.

Hermione had returned to work part time, while her parents watched Brian at their house three days a week. Ginny was accepted into the Healer Training program and went in every day for training just had Hermione had done the previous year. Ginny loved what she was doing, but the thought she was pregnant and now showing a bit, when not in her robes, was beginning to nag her. She was going to try and see how long she could go without telling anyone at St. Mungo's, but knew at the same time it wasn't fair for them to find out months before she would have to leave.

Samantha didn't have this problem since she worked in the Muggle world. People would come up and compliment how cute she was in her stretch pants and large flowing top. 'One more month,' Ginny would tell herself hoping she could hang in there. Every day she was larger and larger and soon people outside her family would notice. She had voiced her concern to Hermione who said she needed to think about what could be done…and it was this cold-end-of-October-evening that found Hermione and Ginny sitting in front of the fire.

"Ginny…I have some news from Kingsley."

"What?" Ginny nibbled on some pretzels, constantly hungry now.

"Well, it looks as if those two death eaters have made their way back to England and he and the rest of the Order think it would be safer for you to stay in the house."

"What?" Ginny looked up startled. "Why? You aren't going to keep me locked up here like Sirius years ago!"

"Apparently, while they all track these two Death Eaters, they in turn are trying to get to Draco because they know he will be pissed when he finds the one that killed his father. Draco refuses to leave."

"So, he's just going to stay out there and get himself killed?" Ginny shrieked standing up and pacing back and forth.

"He has everyone around him but he isn't leaving to go into hiding. You know him…he wouldn't do that. But, they think that as a safety precaution you should stay where it's safe as his mother is doing in Africa. The Death Eaters know you two are engaged and know you are probably his only weak spot." Hermione watched her friend pace back and forth. "And, if they find out you're pregnant with his child, that will make them all the more happy to come and get you as a way of trapping Draco…do you understand?"

Ginny collapsed into the recliner and set her head in her hands. Her stomach squirmed and she thought she might be sick.

"I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ginny sighed, rubbing her temples.

"St. Mungo's will totally understand and you can do some of the reading for your training here…it also helps you keep this secret longer," Hermione added taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Why me?" Ginny moaned in a rare moment of self-pity. "I just want to work, to be with Draco, to share this baby with him…but everything is so fucked up!" Ginny threw a pillow across the room. "He should be here, why can't other people take care of them? I just…miss him! I want to be held, to curl up next to him and sleep and talk about this baby…talk about names, wedding plans…everything!" Ginny stood up, picked up the pillow and hauled it back to the recliner.

"Ginny-," Hermione began softly standing up with her.

"I need to think for a bit…please," Ginny said as she stormed out of the room and up to her bedroom…trying not to slam the door like she really wanted to because Brian was asleep.

Ginny laid on her bed, more emotional than usual…tears streaming from her eyes.

She didn't want to stay in here for another month. Three days a week she would be here by herself, not doing much of anything. She already felt lonely before Hermione talked to her and now she felt even more isolated. She laid curled up on her bed, mentally cursing the Death Eaters. She didn't answer when she heard a soft knock at her door and didn't look up to see who came in. Ginny didn't even bother wiping the tears off her face as she felt the bed sink next to her.

"Hey." It was Harry, one of the last people she expected to see.

"Harry. You don't have to be here," Ginny sniffed.

"I know. Hermione told me to let you work it out…but she doesn't understand what it's like to be lonely when there are other people around," Harry laid a hand on her leg.

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself that's all." She took a deep breath and let it out. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and Harry moved next to her so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. He handed her a tissue and she mumbled a thanks, feeling his arm go around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, watching her clasp her hands over her pregnant stomach and feeling her shrug under his arm.

"Physically fine…emotionally unstable," she gave a small laugh then hiccupped. "I just miss him, being held by him. I even miss Ron and the twins…everyone. And if I am holed up here, I might go crazy," Ginny admitted, laying her head back against the headboard, then letting is slide to Harry's shoulder. She relished the physical contact and for the first time in a long time felt a sense of calmness settle inside her. She had been so busy being sick, and he was so busy teaching the last month she had almost forgotten he was here watching her, Samantha, Brian and Hermione; keeping his eyes and ears open and using any contacts he had to know the whereabouts of their friends in the Order. He had extremely difficult to penetrate wards around his house and everyone, including her parents had to ask permission to floo or apparate in.

"I don't mean to unload on you," Ginny felt his hand tighten against her arm but he didn't say anything and for that she was glad.

"Samantha seems to be doing so much better than I am with the guys being gone," Ginny stared at Harry's knee.

"She works in the shop full time so she's busy, and on top of that writes occasional fashion articles… and she is a bit more like Hermione; able to compartmentalize her feelings. Plus, her pregnancy has been easy whereas yours hasn't and walking around all day at St. Mungo's would make anyone cranky," Harry said smiling a bit.

"True," Ginny sighed. "I am just tired of being tired and tired of waiting."

"Me too. I have actually never gone more than a few weeks without seeing Ron, so it's strange that it's been almost four months," Harry admitted and it was then that Ginny realized she wasn't the only one missing loved ones. Her brain knew that from the moment they left back in June, but her heart was all over the fact Draco was gone and now she was pregnant.

"I know he misses you too. He's probably ready to hex Draco into next year by now," Ginny giggled thinking of them arguing the finer points of Quidditch or the best way to capture a Death Eater. She heard Harry's laugh under her ear as he agreed with her.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep. You'll feel better in the morning," Harry said wisely and turned to look at her as she pulled away and looked up at him. He was being so sweet and selfless, she thought Hermione was so lucky to have him. He must have read that thought in her eyes because he smiled down at her.

"One more month…then it should all be over," he said quietly. Ginny smiled, leaned up and touched her lips to his.

"Thanks for being such a good friend," she whispered as she pulled away. He lowered his forehead to hers and looked at her.

"I think somehow all of us are more then friends. We are just one strangely put together family and loved ones," Harry kept his gaze level with hers, their faces inches away. Ginny realized that was true and, not feeling shy or embarrassed at all she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Her swollen stomach touching his hip and his hand rubbing her back were the last things she felt as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

In Which the Boys Come Home

"_Dear Ginny—We will be home sometime this week. I can't wait to see you…five and a half months is such a long time. We just have some business to finish up at the Ministry and Azkaban. We will all probably apparate in at different times so please let Harry know that so he can let us through. First thing I am doing when I get back, besides a shower, is taking you hostage in the bedroom and holding you for days. See you soon…Love, Draco"_

Ginny and Samantha were hugging and crying…Ron said he should be home within a day or two, followed by Fred and George and lastly Draco who was going to meet with his mother and discuss pressing charges against the Death Eater that killed Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had made changes to the wards to let his friends in before traveling to Little Whinging for the day. His aunt had written him saying his uncle was gravely ill and he should probably come visit at the Muggle hospital. Harry decided he probably should, more out of respect for his aunt then anything else. So he had left early in the morning with the intent of only being gone for a few hours.

It was just Hermione, Ginny, Samantha and Brian sitting on the floor watching Brian crawl around looking for a toy they would hide from him. Samantha and Ginny could only sit on the floor so long before their backs hurt so after a half hour of playing with Brian, Ginny decided to take her large stomach upstairs for a nap. Samantha climbed into the recliner and promptly fell asleep in front of the TV whilst Hermione walked into the kitchen with Brian crawling after her to fix him some lunch.

She had just finished securing Brian in his chair and was making him a bowl of rice cereal when Brian began laughing at something. Turning around, Hermione dropped the dish at the sight of Ron standing next to Brian, tickling his neck.

"RON!" Hermione launched herself at him and was enveloped in a strong hug. "It's so good to see you!" she pulled back and saw a scar running down the side of his face. "What happened to you?" she touched it and when he didn't flinch she ran her finger down the length of it, from his ear to his jaw.

"Some type of spell that I managed to duck from just in time. I figured I could match Harry now," he winked at her then let her go, rubbing Brian's head who just stared up at him, not knowing who this stranger was. "He's so big," Ron commented.

"Almost seven months old. Crawling all over. And you are too skinny, do you want something to eat? Samantha is napping in the living room," Hermione was going to be there for the look that would come across his face when he saw his six month pregnant wife walk in.

Ron sat down at the mention of food and leaned back on two legs of the chair.

"Food would be great, then I'll go wake up Samantha. How is everyone?"

"Fine. Ginny was so glad to go back to St. Mungo's yesterday after being holed up here. How are you and everyone else?" Hermione slid a ham sandwich towards him then cleaned up the mess from the bowl she dropped. Quickly making another bowl she sat down and began to spoon feed Brian who was bouncing so violently she had to hold the chair with one hand and cast an Immovable Charm on his seat.

"Fred and George are finishing up paperwork and are coming home tomorrow…probably straight to The Burrow to eat something. Draco should be back soon. I saw his mother apparate over to the ministry earlier today. We all have our cuts and bruises but it's done and over with now," Ron took a long drink of butterbeer Hermione had set out and let out a long, happy sigh. He polished off another sandwich and as Hermione finished feeding Brian she heard tales about them sleeping in caves, Muggle barns and occasionally a trusted wizard or witches home.

Ron leaned back on two legs again watching her feed Brian when the swinging door to the kitchen opened.

"Hermione, do we have any Honeydukes candy?" Samantha didn't see Ron sitting in the corner but jumped when she heard him topple to the floor with his chair.

"Ron!" Samantha ran over as Hermione leaped up asking if he was ok. He looked stunned as he hoisted himself up, staring at Samantha.

"You're…you didn't tell me…Samantha!" Ron said haltingly, his face pale as she launched herself at him. He buried his face in her shoulder length brown hair and held her as she told him through her tears why she didn't tell him she was pregnant. When she pulled away to look up at him Hermione could see tears running down his face as Samantha stood up on her toes and kissed him. Hermione finished cleaning up Brian and saw her cousin take Ron's hand and place it on her stomach, keeping her hand over his.

"That's your son in there," Samantha whispered. Ron's eyes grew wide, his voice failed him as he moved his hand in a slow circle on her stomach. Samantha glanced at Hermione and silently asked if she should tell him about Ginny. Hermione shook her head slightly, pulling Brian up out of his seat.

"I'll go up and tell Ginny you're here," Hermione left them staring at each other in the kitchen, deposited Brian in a playpen her mother insisted on buying and ran two stairs at a time up to wake Ginny.

When Hermione woke up Ginny to tell her Ron was home she jumped up, used the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair, walking quickly towards the stairs. She could hear his voice mixed with Samantha's in the kitchen.

She stopped at the doorway and saw Samantha glance up at her, causing Ron to turn around. As he stood up his eyes caught her pregnant belly and he grabbed the table.

"Both of you?" he whispered and Ginny just smiled, biting her lip to stop from laughing aloud at the look of incredulity that swept across his face. She noticed the scar but didn't say anything as she walked over and hugged him.

"Both of us," she confirmed. "We're due on your birthday actually," Ginny said squeezing his shoulders.

"So, all you guys and probably our parents knew and no one told us?" Ron asked as he pulled a chair out for Ginny. Hermione threw some toys in with Brian who happily was munching on the corner of a book.

"Pretty much," Ginny said. "We knew you would worry. How is everyone?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes moving over his skinny frame.

"Good, actually." Ron proceeded to tell her what he had told Hermione and saw his sister's eyes light up when he said Draco should be home in a day or two. The four of them sat there for two hours talking, bringing him up to date on Ginny's training, the pregnancies and Brian, when they heard the familiar pop of Harry apparating into the hallway. He appeared in the kitchen a moment later caught in midstride as he saw Ron sitting at the table. No words were exchanged as Ron paused his story, stood up and walked around the table to Harry. For a second Harry's eyes swept over his best friend and before the girls knew it they hugged then stepped back to appraise each other again. Harry noticed the scar right away.

"Always wanted to be like me, huh mate?" Harry chided, clasping him on the shoulder then moving to take Brian as Hermione handed her son to his father.

"I went out of my way to get this," Ron winked then turned to Samantha.

"I was hanging around to see Harry but I should really go see my parents then I need to go home and sleep…in my bed," Ron looked at everyone and Ginny could see he was so happy to be home.

"Sure. Go and get a home cooked meal…you deserve that at least," Harry nodded as he switched a squirming Brian to his other hip.

"How's your Uncle?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty sick with the flu and bronchitis so he will be in the hospital for awhile. He doesn't look too good," Harry said with no emotion in his voice.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Ron broke the silence.

"I'll come by tomorrow, if I feel like getting out of bed," Ron hugged Samantha close and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good to see you Ron," Harry said meeting his friends gaze and Ron smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm done with these Death Eaters," Ron smiled at Ginny who was still sitting down.

"Wait until Draco sees you," he added and Ginny noticed how easily her fiancées name rolled off of Ron's lips and had so many questions about him. But she saw that Ron just wanted to go be with Samantha and she couldn't blame either one of them.

"He also told me to tell you to feel free to go to his flat anytime." Ginny nodded her heart racing as she realized she didn't have to stay here anymore.

A few minutes later Ron and Samantha had left, promising to be back tomorrow to catch up with Harry. Ginny said she was going to go pack to move back to Draco's and await his return.

Now she realized she was going to miss Grimmauld, not alot, but enough to make her think about it. She loved being around Brian and watching him grow and learn to crawl. Her nieces had come over and were totally entranced by him, offering him toy after toy and bottle after bottle which he happily ignored while chewing on one of their shoes. She couldn't wait to get to Draco's flat though. She loved his bed, the feel of him around her and since it might be another day until he made it home, it would give her a chance to air it out and clean it up a bit. Go shopping…do all the things that she had been wanting to do since he left in the middle of May.

Hermione came up to help her pack, asking her the usual pregnancy/health questions about how she was feeling and if there was anything she could do. Ginny was thankful for everything they did and told her and Harry as he came in, having just put Brian down for a quick nap. They both hugged her and made plans for her to come over for dinner with Ron and Samantha the following night. Ginny accepted and moments later she too was gone from Grimmauld.

"Well," Harry said hugging Hermione. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the flat when everyone returns home?"

Hermione turned and looked at the bedroom around her then out the window.

"You know, I think I prefer our flat because it's ours. Maybe…someday when there are more kids…we can move somewhere bigger," she stood on her toes and kissed him. "Plus, I want to be there…it's ours…you know?"

Harry nodded and led her from the room, both of them having the same feeling that Ginny wouldn't be needing to use that room ever again.

------------------

Just for a few minutes, Ginny opened the windows to Draco's flat…letting it air out. She had already gone out to the store and stocked up on food, butterbeer, pumpkin juice and had made a huge batch of her mother's Shepherd's Pie recipe. Now she was exhausted; it was close to nine at night and she had just a few more pages of reading to do on Magical Care of the Newborn Witch/Wizard  then she could collapse on the bed. She could feel the baby, a girl as she thought, flipping around trying out new moves against her ribs. Ginny placed a hand on her stomach as she settled herself at Draco's desk, her book and parchment out ready for note taking.

She hummed along to a tune on the Wizarding Wireless as her quill moved across the parchment, trying to ignore the baby rolling around inside her, hitting every organ she had.

"Calm down in there you football player!" Ginny said aloud, lightly rapping her stomach. She was getting so uncomfortable with the baby moving, she stood up and decided to do some reading in bed. Turning off the lights and radio she made her way into Draco's bedroom, changing into one of Ron's t-shirts that fit perfectly over her stomach. Then she crawled under the covers and set up the pillows behind her back, spread out her book on a pile of pillows on her lap and found that if she reclined a bit, the baby settled down.

She sat there for twenty minutes, making notes in the margin of her book, paying close attention since she would be delivering her own child in a matter of months. It would be nice to know what will happen to her once she, the baby, is out on her own.

"Good lord, child…stop moving!" Ginny said aloud, underlining a particular paragraph in her book.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice said from the doorway and Ginny screamed slamming her back against the headboard of the bed, her book flying to the floor.

"Draco!" Ginny's hands flew to her mouth as she sat there shaking from the scare he gave her. His hair was longer, hanging in his eyes and he was thin, but he was smiling as he walked towards her from the door. She made a move to get up and he put out a hand to stop her.

"You…you're early and you almost killed me!" Ginny said her hands still over her mouth not quite believing that he was sitting next to her, next to the pile of pillows that her book was on…the pile that was hiding her stomach. "Are you really here?" she reached over and touched his cheek and he grabbed her hand with his.

"I am really here. I'm done and everyone is back where they should be," he leaned over the pillows and kissed her softly on the lips and Ginny closed her eyes, savoring the sensation then she pulled back.

"How are you?" she asked her eyes raking over his unshaven face and his tired blue eyes.

"I'm doing wonderful now. How are you? You look…different," he cocked his head to the side as if trying to see if she did her hair different.

"Oh, I'm just…well…shove off the bed for a second," Ginny said nervously. He stood up watching her throw the pillows to the side and as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up his eyes immediately traveled down to her stomach. He froze, staring at her six and a half month pregnant stomach under Ron's shirt. With shaking hands, Ginny pulled the shirt taut over her stomach showing him how large she was.

"You…we…you're pregnant and didn't tell me?" he said hoarsely, reached out a hand then let it drop as if he was afraid to touch her.

"Six and a half months," Ginny whispered and leaned over to grab his hand and she pushed it against the underside where the baby was kicking. He looked up at her, his eyes huge as he felt the knocks and thumps against his hand.

"Say hello to your daughter, Draco," Ginny said and wasn't prepared for the reaction she got from him.

He slowly lowered himself to his knees, his face level with her belly. Ginny sat back on the bed and he moved his hand towards the top of her stomach, crawling forward between her legs that she couldn't close when she sat down anymore.

"Ginny…I should've…oh, sweet Merlin," he gasped then lowered his head to kiss her stomach and Ginny could see he was crying. She ran a hand through his longer than normal hair and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her stomach. A moment passed then his shoulders began shaking as he sobbed into her stomach, holding her tightly. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry so she just ran her hands over his head and around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

"It's alright…we're alright. Samantha and I didn't say anything because we knew it would worry you all."

"Samantha?" he said huskily and Ginny gave him a quick summary of both pregnancies, feeling his arms relax a bit as he brought his emotions under control. She could feel the baby running a foot or hand along the top of her stomach and knew Draco could feel it against his cheek, but he didn't move. He was strangely quiet and Ginny just let her hands rub his shoulders, feeling bone beneath them as he shifted his head.

"This has to be the biggest shock of my entire life," he finally said in a normal voice, turning his head and propping his chin on her stomach so she had to look down at him.

"I didn't mean it to be. I didn't even know until after you had left on graduation day," and she proceeded to explain about the wand and "accidentally" finding out she was pregnant.

"I wanted so much to tell you. I was so pissed off when I couldn't leave Grimmauld and normally I would have taken it and dealt with it but the hormones got the best of me. I'm just glad it's over and I didn't have to tell you while you were still out there. Your mum made me promise to tell you if you weren't back by the first of December…and when we found out you were coming back close to that date, I figured a few extra days of not telling you wouldn't hurt."

"I just wish I could have been there through you not feeling well, to support you…," he began still staring up at her.

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "After what I went through, be glad you weren't. Poor Harry had to deal with it but he took it in stride. I was a mess…ask your mother, she saw me a few times…but I feel great now…unless she kicks me there…," Ginny pushed on a spot near her hip and Draco pulled away, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pushing it up so he could see her stomach. Ginny pulled her shirt all the way up and he ran a hand over her smooth skin, still unblemished by stretch marks or anything else pregnancy brings.

She felt his hands move lightly in a circle around her stomach and was amazed at the strong feeling it invoked in her. She could already see he was entranced by the whole prospect that there was a baby in there even if he couldn't express that thought. Then just not having him touch her for over six months made her body scream out to him and as if he sensed it he rested his hands on her thighs. She blinked slowly as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs.

"Can we still-," he started and was interrupted by a quick nod from Ginny who was already backing up onto the bed. He pulled the t-shirt over her head and laid down next to her, his lips seeking hers and his hands helped hers with his sweatshirt and jeans. And it was like the night they conceived their daughter, hands moving each other into position, this time Ginny on top and it was with the same muscle screaming release that they came, loudly, together.

He lowered her gently to her side, feeling how hard her stomach was and she assured him that it was normal…they talked for a bit hitting upon many topics from sending away his father's killer for life to how hot it was in Egypt when he was there, to the due date for the baby. He had actually chuckled when she said she and Samantha were due on Ron's birthday and he had hit the nail on the head when he said how much Ron's ego would inflate if that happened. It made Ginny wonder just how much they got to know each other after spending six months together with limited forms of entertainment. Just hearing them say each other's first names aloud made her happy in the thought that maybe they might like each other just a little bit.

As the hours wore on, they didn't move except for Ginny to get up and use the bathroom…twice. Draco received a smack as he made a smart comment about girls going to the bathroom in pairs. After they settled down, him spooning her, arms wrapped securely around her, Ginny drifted off in to a blissful sleep, feeling the baby finally settle as Draco placed his hand over her belly button and they all slept in well past breakfast time.


	38. Chapter 38

Events Unfolding

The next few days went by in a blur of happiness for Ginny, Draco, Ron and Samantha.

Ginny had gone out to dinner at a restaurant with Draco and there, for the first time, people saw that Draco Malfoy was going to be a father. In addition to the many "thanks" he received for helping capture the Death Eaters, he and Ginny received "congratulations" on the impending birth. They had met up with Narcissa at Florean's…where Ginny was showered with baby gifts ranging from rattles to adorable pink dresses that left Draco wondering how on earth you get a newborn into a pair of tights. Ginny was so happy to be out, she wore the hair clip that Narcissa had given her months ago for her 18th birthday.

During dessert, Narcissa had broached the subject of a wedding. Being prepared for this question Draco had an answer.

"I think we are going to wait until after she is born. Give it a month or two, then have a proper wedding and honeymoon if we can get child care lined up," he said, casually, knowing his mother would jump at the chance to watch her first grandchild. And indeed she did, offering her assistance in anyway possible. Ginny could see how excited her future mother-in-law was and wondered if she was like this when she was pregnant with Draco. She was sure Lucius wasn't even half as interested as Draco was in their own pregnancy. He had poured over the books she had finished reading and commented on her diet and vitamins. Ginny took it in stride, knowing how he liked to be in control of things and let him make suggestions, usually just nodding along with him as he talked.

As they left Florean's to a snow shower, Narcissa hugged them each goodbye and apparated back to her house, eager to get on with her life in her own home.

Draco and Ginny walked carefully through the snow and as Ginny looked in a store window she saw a familiar face.

"Damn," Ginny mumbled as she heard the door to the store open.

"What?" Draco stopped and turned towards her.

"Hello, Draco," a voice came from beside them and Draco turned seeing Pansy standing there with her hands inside her winter cloak watching them evenly.

"Pansy," he said back to her, an arm automatically going around Ginny's waist.

She looked at him for a moment then to Ginny, down to her stomach and back up again.

Ginny smiled serenely.

"Oh, yes Pansy…he does go "THERE"," she reminded the dark haired Slytherin, pulling up memories from her sixth year when Pansy had made that comment to Ginny.

Pansy smirked at her while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy together then, now that he helped save the world and all," she tugged her hat over her ears as a gust of wind blew up the street.

"Quite," Ginny retorted, snaking her arm through Draco's. Pansy's dark eyes moved from Draco to Ginny and back again. Ginny swore she saw something like envy flicker behind her eyes. Not wanting to get into any more confrontations, Ginny squeezed Draco's arm in a silent gesture meaning she was ready to leave.

"Nice seeing you, but we need to go."

Draco looked at Pansy for a moment, turned and followed Ginny.

"She just seems to pop up out of nowhere doesn't she?" Ginny said and Draco gave a small nod knowing she was on a roll. "I mean, every chance she gets she has to make remarks…what is up with her? I hope she moves to Australia and marries Nott. They deserve each other," Ginny fumed.

Draco was now seeing the full extent of hormones in a pregnant woman and was smart enough to just nod and make a non committal "hmm" in the back of his throat.

Ginny changed subject just as suddenly as she went off.

"We need to get Luna and Neville a gift. They're getting married at the end of January."

"I thought they got married this past summer?"

"They postponed it with the Death Eaters and all."

"Really, well that makes sense I guess. What do you want to get them?" Draco asked trying to imagine the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor married and not being able to. He kicked at some snow that was piled on the sidewalk and held onto Ginny tightly as she walked over it.

"No idea. They are both so strange…," Ginny slowed down and Draco stopped.

"Borgin and Burkes?" he suggested and she stared at him.

"Do you really think we should buy them some Dark Arts "toy"?" Ginny asked her hands on her hips, blinking as snow flew down in front of her eyes. Draco smiled at her then laughed at the vision of one of them blowing the other up.

"No, I suppose not," Draco grinned. "Come on, it's freezing let's go back to the flat and warm up. We can figure out something from there," he kissed her cheek and she leaned into him as they walked the short distance to the apparition point so they could get back to their flat.

-----------

Monday dawned cold but clear and it was the first day back to work for Draco. Ginny had already left for St. Mungo's, having re-arranged her hours so she could be home the same time as Draco. As Draco headed down to his classroom, Professor Dumbledore caught up and walked down to the dungeons' with him, asking about his time away and showing a genuine interest in how he was doing and how Ginny was feeling. It was after his inquiries that he told Draco he had received word late last night that Harry's uncle had passed away and he was going to be gone, leaving that afternoon.

"I didn't hear that," Draco had said lightly, now knowing why he didn't see Potter leaving his flat as the same time he left. Every Monday they ran into each other in the hall, both having early morning classes to teach.

"He just found out late last night and he and Hermione are packing up to be gone for two days, which leaves me to ask you if you could cover his OWL and NEWT level classes? The other levels I have asked Professor Snape to come fill in for…considering that is what he wanted to teach anyway. But, I would prefer if you would do the two levels I mentioned."

Draco quickly ran through the schedule in his head. It wouldn't mean he would be home any later or have to leave any earlier, but it did take any free time he had between classes away.

"I can teach those, Professor. This afternoon for OWL and tomorrow for NEWTs, correct?" Draco pulled out his notes and book, waved his wand at the blackboard and today's lesson wrote itself in Draco's handwriting across the board.

"That's right. I appreciate it and I know Harry does too," Professor Dumbledore responded, then bid him goodbye as the first tired looking second year stumbled into class. She seemed surprised to see Draco standing there and for a moment thought she was in the wrong class.

"Who are you?" she asked, not knowing if she should sit down.

"I'm your original Potions teacher. Who are you?" Draco asked just as pointedly and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Mackenzie Peters," she said cautiously. Draco waved her to her seat.

"Professor Malfoy, Miss Peters. And since you are here first you can do the honors of passing out twenty of these potion bottles," Draco pointed to the table in front of him and she looked at him for a minute.

"You're the one who went to capture the Death Eaters…with the aurors and a bunch of other people," Mackenzie carefully balanced the tray and put one bottle at each seat.

"Yes."

"Are you glad to be back?" she asked, her back to him as she passed out bottles to the last row and looked up briefly as a second year boy came in.

"I am. Now, when you're finished you can start copying the notes on the board down," Draco accepted the tray from her and saw other students begin filing in. He could hear her telling the boy who came in who he was and heard her say something about how Dennis Creevy could take his picture. Inwardly Draco groaned. He had forgotten about Colin's younger brother, taking the place of resident photographer. He made a mental note to check his sixth year list to see if he was indeed in his class this year. This was all he needed his first day back was someone tagging along behind him…and he was bound to have a "shadow" after the students found out about Harry's Uncle Vernon.

Later that evening Draco returned home to find Ginny asleep on the sofa, a pillow tucked under her stomach for support. He didn't want to disturb her so he quietly walked into the bedroom to change, spotting a note on his dresser. From Ginny: it told him the time of Vernon's funeral the next day---which she planned on attending but knew he was teaching. Draco was teaching Harry's class at that time and figured he would much rather do that than attend a funeral of someone he never knew and that no one really liked.

Buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his jeans he padded barefoot out to the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. It was hard for him to believe that four days ago he was sitting in a barn, eating a sandwich that Ron had scared up from someone, and now here he was staring at a stocked refrigerator. He pulled out the Shepherd Pie and went about heating it up magically as to not make any noise.

Leaving the pie in the container to stay warm he walked over to Ginny who was beginning to move slightly. He crouched down in front of her and brushed her long hair away from her face, then let his hand run down the length of her arm and settle on the side of her stomach. Now he understood why she was moving, he could feel the baby moving around under his hand and found it fascinating. When he looked up at her face again her eyes were open and she was watching him.

"I think she's playing Quidditch in there," Ginny yawned, covering her mouth then sat up with Draco's help.

"I don't have any problems with that," he said settling next to her and pulling her head to his shoulder.

"How was the hospital?" he asked.

"Busy. We actually spent the day in your wing; looking at the methods they use on the premature babies. I did learn that the healers can't use magic on an unborn baby, or even one that is just born until they determine if it is a witch or wizard."

"Why can't they use it on unborn babies?" he asked, interested.

"Well, apparently the mother's body puts up all kinds of defenses. So, other than basic check ups and taking the baby's information that can be read…magic can't penetrate into the mother. They can treat the mother if her blood pressure goes to high, or if she starts bleeding, but if the baby gets a cord wrapped around his neck and stops the circulation…there isn't anything they can do. Just like Muggle pregnancies," Ginny moved a bit and pressed a hand to her back. "Also, certain types of magic won't work on babies that are born without magic…so it wouldn't help those babies anyway."

"That's something I never knew," he admitted thinking it made sense but felt it was still odd that even magic couldn't save an unborn baby.

"The wing is awesome, Draco. You and your mom did something extraordinary. There were four mothers in there with preemies and I could hear them talk about how nice the rooms were, how fantastic the birthing facilities were and how helpful everyone was," Ginny looked at him proudly and he smiled at her, not really knowing how to respond.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked changing the subject and she nodded enthusiastically.

After dinner, Draco went into his office to catch up on some work since he missed his free time at school and Ginny went to study in the bedroom, saying it was more comfortable in there than anywhere else for her.

But, as she sat there and doodled on the side of her parchment she kept thinking about names for the baby. She had less than three months left, and they hadn't even started on making the spare bedroom into a nursery. She talked with Draco briefly about having the baby sleep in their room until she was a few months old and he seemed fine with that. She truly wondered if he knew how little babies slept at night. He wasn't around Brian much when he was a newborn and now at seven months old he was finally sleeping through the night.

She started jotting down names she liked, wanting to use her name as the middle name to carry on tradition on her side of the family.

But what about a first name?

She threw out plain names like Sara or Jane thinking that it just didn't seem like something Draco would like.

'Well, I'll ask him when he's done,' she thought to herself.

She played around with names, combining names and then crossing ones out that sounded horrible. She left two names on her parchment and stared at them. Half an hour had passed since she started playing around with them and now she was thirsty. Deciding some juice would taste good she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, pouring two glasses then walking into Draco's office with one. He looked up from his papers and smiled seeing the glass in her hand.

"How's it going?" she asked and he shrugged, accepting the glass from her.

"Fine. Not too many papers to look at today. How's studying?"

"Hasn't happened yet," Ginny admitted leaning against his desk and looking down at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I was preoccupied," she smiled and took a sip of her juice.

"With what? Or don't I want to know?" he pushed himself back and bit and rested his hands on his legs, his juice in one hand balanced on his knee.

"Well, names for the baby actually. Just playing around with them…," she trailed off and took another drink.

"I know you said you wanted to use Ginevra as a middle name. Is that still something you want to do?"

Ginny nodded. "I was thinking of first names…and it's not easy with your side of the family and these powerful sounding names."

Draco stayed silent knowing she was right. He had no idea what name would sound good for a baby girl Malfoy.

A few minutes passed as Ginny looked around his office then back at him. He was still watching her with interest knowing she had some names.

"Did you come up with any good first names?"

"Well, I finally found two that I liked, but I want your input too," she said setting down her empty glass behind her.

Draco shrugged again, "I am rubbish at that kind of stuff. I have never thought of naming my children or…anything like that until a few days ago. So, show me what you have."

"Well, I thought if we could combine my mother's and your mother's first names we might be able to come up with something interesting. I came up with two, one sounding more Malfoy than the other."

"What are they?" he asked trying to think of names that would work by combining their mother's names.

"Combining Molly and Narcissa I came up with "Melissa" and "Marissa"…with one or two "s's" on either of them," she said watching him for a reaction. His eyes flicked towards the ceiling…something he did when he was thinking something over.

"Well…both are nice but I have to agree that "Marissa" is more Malfoy sounding," he had read her mind on that point and saw her nod. He smiled and reached out and touched her knee. "I like it though. Do you?"

She nodded her heart racing as a major decision was just reached. Ginny reached out and took his hand. "Marissa Ginevra Malfoy it is…do you think we should tell everyone?"

Draco laced his fingers through hers and brought his chair closer to her knees. She was perched on his desk now and his face was pretty much level with her stomach. He set his glass on the desk and laid his hands on her stomach, thinking.

Ginny could feel him moving his hands slowly from the top to the sides of her stomach. But, the baby was still…only Ginny could feel the tiny fluttering of a foot moving or the slight hiccup.

"I think we should keep it to ourselves…unless everyone drives you crazy. Then by all means, tell them. However, we don't need anyone telling us what THEY think we should name OUR baby," he murmured, resting his hands on her legs and looking up at her. Leaning over best she could, she kissed the top of his head.

"Okay," she said extremely happy that he was so interested in the pregnancy.

Hermione said Harry had been the same way, but she had heard stories of father's getting a bit freaked out by their wife's changing body and not taking much of an interest in the whole pregnancy. Her brother was in the middle, still adjusting to the fact that his wife was pregnant and he was going to have to be responsible for a small human being in another three months. When they had dinner at The Burrow Ginny had seen how Ron was questioning Charlie about his nieces from how long they slept at night to how much they cried. He was clearly nervous about the whole ordeal. The only thing he and Samantha had discussed were names and they had decided on James, in honor of Harry and Steven --Samantha's father's middle name--so James Steven Weasley was to be the first Weasley grandson.

Promising to study, Ginny slid off his desk feeling Draco slap her backside lightly. She promised he would pay later and he just smirked at her, a gleam in his eye daring her to try.


	39. Chapter 39

Draco's Test

Ginny knew something was awry when she and Draco sat up at the same time in bed. It was still dark and Ginny hadn't heard anything. Last she remembered, Draco had fallen asleep before her, spooning her with his arm draped over her seven and half month pregnant belly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her senses on alert. She didn't hear anything, she didn't feel anything…why was she suddenly awake? Along with Draco?

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Draco said his voice guarded. She could barely see him in the darkness and she sat still for a moment. Neither one said anything or moved. As Ginny woke up a bit more she realized what had woken her up suddenly.

"I don't feel the baby moving," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Does she usually at…," Draco peered over Ginny at the clock, "three in the morning?"

"Usually she wakes me up to use the bathroom. I need something sweet," Ginny proclaimed suddenly and stood up, shoving her feet into her slippers.

Draco followed her to the kitchen where she found the latest bag of Honeyduke sweets and she popped a few of them in her mouth while Draco poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Should I get Hermione?" Draco asked and Ginny realized it might be a good idea…maybe she could read something with her instruments she kept in her flat.

"Yeah…she might have some instruments she can use," Ginny said forcing herself to remain calm and popping a third candy into her mouth. She had learned if the baby doesn't move for an hour to eat something sweet to get some sugar into it's system.

Draco pulled on his sweatshirt that was hanging on the hook and left the door open as he went next door. Ginny felt the need to use the bathroom so she walked into the bedroom, flicked on the light and used the bathroom. She was terrified that she would see blood but she didn't and as she finished up she heard Hermione's sleepy voice in her living room.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and saw Hermione in a white robe and her hair in one braid down her back, looking like she just rolled out of bed. Her eyes were alert and without having to say anything, Ginny sat on the sofa, Draco sat next to her and watched Hermione take out her wand and a few other items and began waving them over Ginny.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently as Hermione stuck her wand into the same machine that told Samantha and Ginny their due dates.

"Nothing major, but her heartbeat is a bit slower. She could be pressing against her cord or any number of things," Hermione glanced down at the screen then over to Ginny.

"Your blood pressure is high too. We should probably get up to St. Mungo's so they can monitor you for a few hours. Did you eat anything sweet?"

Ginny nodded as Draco was up and moving towards the bedroom, changing his clothes and grabbing a bag. Ginny could tell by the hurried sounds of him moving that he was worried.

"Anything?" Hermione asked and Ginny shrugged.

"A tiny movement, but not her usual kicking and pushing," Ginny said meeting her friend's eyes. Hermione crouched down in front of her.

"I'm going to run back and change and go with you. We can apparate in a few minutes and I will Owl ahead and tell them you are coming, ok?" Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's reassuring her then walked quickly back to her apartment. Ginny barely made out Harry's voice before Hermione closed the door behind her.

Standing up and trying to control the shaking in her knees she walked to the bedroom and wordlessly changed into a pair of pants and long sleeve shirt, brushing her teeth in silence next to Draco. He met her eyes in the mirror and after she rinsed her mouth she met his gaze again.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Fine for now," Ginny couldn't hold his gaze or he would know how deeply worried she really was, so she turned around and headed back to the bedroom, hearing Hermione come back in the unlocked door.

"Come on, Draco," Ginny called and he came out of the bedroom a few seconds later, the three of them linked arms and apparated into the foyer of St. Mungo's.

Not twenty minutes later, Ginny was up in the Malfoy Wing gazing at the pictures on the wall and hearing the rhythmic thump of her daughter's heart on the baby monitor. A healer was looking at a strip of paper, Hermione was taking a read with her wand and Draco sat on a chair, looking at Ginny who couldn't meet his gaze. He knew that meant she was more concerned than she wanted anyone to know.

It had taken awhile for him to read and understand her non-verbal cues instead of using Legilimency ( he couldn't remember the last time he had tried that on her). She was not looking at him, wasn't saying much and he couldn't remember the last time she acted like this. He wasn't sure if he should stay where he was and watch the little strip of paper come out, go sit with her or just get up and walk around to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. He caught Hermione's eye and she gave a slight jerk of her head towards the door. Draco stood up and glanced at Ginny who was leaning back with her eyes closed. He touched her foot under the blanket and followed Hermione out, who shut the door behind her.

"The baby's heartbeat is a bit lower than normal, but not dangerously low. We are going to monitor her, get Ginny's blood pressure a bit lower and see how it goes," Hermione explained laying a hand on his arm. He was staring into the baby Nursery as Ginny's room was right across from it while he absentmindedly laid his hand over hers for a minute then dropped it.

"What if that doesn't improve?" he asked quietly, leaning back against the wall and looking drained. Hermione gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. She knew she couldn't just say "we will deal with that when the time comes" because he wanted to be told upfront.

"If things don't improve we will discuss whether to induce labor or do a cesarean section…do you know what that is?"

He nodded.

"But we have a few hours to monitor, so maybe go in and see if you guys can sleep a bit, which I know will be hard. We have monitors up at the healer's station so if anything changes then we will be notified. All you have to do is get through the next few hours," Hermione finally saw him look at her and she locked her eyes with his.

"She will be fine and so will the baby."

"Marissa," Draco said suddenly and Hermione blinked in confusion.

"Who?" she asked seeing his gaze slide from hers to the Nursery again.

"Marissa is the baby's name."

Hermione smiled, wondering how long they had kept that secret.

"Marissa. That's lovely," Hermione praised and removed her hand from his arm. "They will be okay, trust me."

Draco gave a small nod and Hermione walked down the hall, flagging down an older healer and started talking with her about Ginny.

Draco walked over to the Nursery and could see one baby through the blinds. A little boy, judging by the blue hat on his head and he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to smash something.

'This should NOT be happening,' he thought to himself, hands clenched at his sides. He decided to peek in on Ginny and if she was asleep he was going to walk…somewhere, anywhere.

After a quick look in her room, she was indeed asleep, and he could hear the reassuring rhythmic thumping of the baby monitor. He strode down the corridor and found his way to some stairs and ran down them. He had the biggest urge to just get on a broom and fly, but that wasn't going to happen since it was still at home.

'After everything we have been through, after all the time I wasn't there, this had to happen to US?' he thought to himself, banging open the exit door and walking out into the cold night. He heard an occasional car hiss by on the street as he walked around the building taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself.

"Malfoy." Draco spun around and saw Harry standing near the entrance his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched against the cold weather.

"What're you doing here?" Draco asked stopping a few feet away from him and Harry shrugged. "It's four in the morning…and where's your son?"

"Samantha is watching him so I could come out here for a few," Harry nodded towards the door and Draco hesitated, then followed him through the plain looking store front.

"Coffee?" Harry asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Draco drawled wondering what Harry was doing here at this early hour. He had classes to teach in a few hours.

'Dammit!' Draco thought as he put a hand to his head having forgotten about his classes.

'Fuck all this!' he screamed so loudly in his head he was sure Harry picked up on it.

Harry poured two cups of coffee and pressed one into Draco's hand.

"Hermione owl'd Dumbledore about Ginny being here before she left, so don't worry about your classes," Harry blew on his coffee and looked at Draco over the tops of his glasses.

Draco nodded and muttered a "thanks"-- still not quite used to thanking Harry for anything.

Harry leaned back against the wall of the waiting room and studied the Malfoy across from him.

Whether Draco believed it or not, Harry knew what he was going through and wondered if he should say that aloud. After all, that was why he was here. To try and support him, make some type of friendly gesture towards the person that was to be his best friend's brother-in-law.

They had gotten along well over Christmas, running into each other at the Burrow and making light conversation about Quidditch and chess, but now real emotions were near the surface and Harry wasn't too sure how Draco would react to him saying, "I know how you feel." So, he switched to a different subject.

"I found out something interesting about Professor Snape over the holiday," Harry started and saw Draco frown trying to think of something that Harry would know before he would.

"What is that?"

"My aunt and him know each other…from when my mother came to school at Hogwarts," Harry began and saw Draco look up at him.

"He knows your aunt? Why would he know a…Muggle?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Apparently they saw each other at the train station and in some weird way they connected since they were both…"loners" for lack of a better word. They had lunch together occasionally in the summers…but that quickly died down once Snape graduated and my uncle came into the picture. I wonder what would have happened if he didn't?" Harry scrunched up his nose a bit at the thought and Draco stared at him.

"That's….just…_wrong,_" Draco said trying to voice the thoughts running through his head. Harry agreed.

"She told me about him when we visited her for a few hours over Christmas. Said what I basically told you. I never knew they had even met until seventh year when the two of them ran into each other at school, over Parent's Weekend."

"Ginny mentioned that."

"Speaking of Ginny," Harry saw the transition and ran with it, "how's she feeling?"

"Fine…she was asleep when I left," Draco set down his now empty cup and shoved his hands in his pockets, immediately feeling her rings.

He took them out and looked at them in his hand. The healers had made her take off all her jewelry and he put them in his pocket. The necklace he had made for her was wound around her engagement ring, the birthstone ring and the emerald earrings he had bought her for Christmas.

For a moment he felt the heart wrenching grief that if something went horribly wrong, this is all he would be left with. He closed his fist around the jewelry, feeling the diamonds cut into his hand and briefly closed his eyes.

Harry saw him gazing at the jewelry in his hand and saw the pained look that passed over his face.

"She'll be okay, and so will the baby. For some reason, if she is born now, she will do fine being six weeks early," Harry said pointedly and Draco snapped his head up at him.

Draco never knew if Harry had found out that he knew about Hermione's miscarriage. Harry had never mentioned it; it had just been a passing memory between the Slytherin and Hermione the day Ginny's nieces were born.

Their eyes locked and Draco studied him for a moment then let his shoulders slump a bit.

"I know," he finally replied a bit unconvincingly but not too sure how to bring up the subject of what happened over two years ago. "I should probably go back up there." Draco placed the jewelry back in his pocket.

"Listen," Harry said as Draco started to walk away. He paused and turned back towards Harry, a hand against the wall.

"All you can do is just be there and listen to her. She is going to feel as if her body has failed her and there isn't anything you can do about that," Harry said knowingly and even Draco was a bit surprised to hear that sort of advice come out of Harry's mouth. "Just be there…and ask for help if you need it."

Harry took a step closer to Draco so they now only a few feet apart and he looked him straight in the eye, seeing the pain in Draco's light blue eyes.

"YOU will need support too, whether you feel you do or not. And there are people here who will help you," Harry stared at him and Draco was the first to move his gaze away.

"Go get some sleep Potter…and thanks for taking over my classes," Draco said knowing that it would be Harry who would take them over. Harry nodded, reached out and clasped Draco on the shoulder, then disappeared down the hall. For a moment Draco stood there taken aback by the friendly gesture, surely not used to it from anyone but Ginny. He shook his head a bit as if to clear it and made his way down the hall, quietly entering Ginny's room who he found was still asleep.

He settled himself in the chair next to the bed, kicked off his trainers and let his legs rest on the bed as he watched her sleep. Her head was turned away from him, towards the door and she was sitting up at an angle. He heard the soft thumping of the baby's heart and was reassured to hear a scratching noise every now and then, which Hermione had explained was the baby moving inside.

Closing his eyes, he listened intently to the sounds of his daughter…the sound of her heart beat which would be a sound he would never hear once she was born…and he drifted off to sleep with the soft thump reverberating inside his head.

------------

He jumped to his feet as he heard someone say his name. He saw his mother standing in front of him, behind her was Molly. He stumbled a bit having stood up so quickly and from the fog that a half hour of sleep brings you. He felt his mother grab his arm to steady him as he glanced at Ginny who was still asleep as a result from whatever medicine they gave her. He felt around for his shoes and shoved his feet into them.

"How are you?" his mother asked and Draco shrugged not even knowing how to say what he was feeling. He never ever thought he would be in this position. He felt like the life he had in school was someone else's and now he was in an alternate universe, watching his wife-to-be lay in a hospital bed pregnant with his daughter.

"Draco, have you eaten anything?" Molly asked and Draco couldn't help but smile a bit.

"No, I'm not hungry," he said watching her move to her daughter's side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She's been asleep most of the time we have been here," Draco started and once he started talking he found it almost therapeutic. He told them what Hermione had said about monitoring her, the options they were given if the situation doesn't improve and how they both woke up knowing something was wrong. He even mentioned that Harry stopped by and was covering his classes. When he was done, his mother stared at him and he knew what she was thinking. She had never heard him just talk and give out so much information about his life before.

He suddenly felt old and sat back down in the chair…he was going to be twenty in six months yet he felt much older.

"Draco, go get something to eat…you need to be strong and even if it's a bowl of soup it'll do you good. I can stay here with her," Molly said firmly and Draco felt his mother move slightly beside him, which he took that she agreed with Molly.

Standing up slowly he made his way behind his mother to the door then paused, digging his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the charmed ring he had given Ginny and went back to Molly. He felt his mother's eyes on him as he held it out to Ginny's mother.

"Can you give this to her when she wakes up, if I'm not back?" Draco asked, Molly nodded and took it from him, knowing what it was. Draco turned and saw the slightly confused look over his mother's pale features. Holding the door for her, he followed her out and into the hall.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"It's a ring I bought Ginny back in school. It…well," Draco felt strange to be saying this to his mother. He just never confided in her before and was not very comfortable telling her about his personal life. Once again he stared at the nursery window and saw that another baby had been added, another little boy.

"It's charmed so it warms up," he started again and his mother nodded, understanding what he was saying. If they were in any other situation she would have said a comment along the lines that she didn't know he had a romantic streak; she wondered where he picked that up from, certainly not from his father.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Narcissa linked her arm through Draco's and led him down to the café forcing him to get a BLT sandwich and made sure he ate half of it.

He was quiet as he sat there eating the food that had no taste to him at the moment. He just wanted to be up with Ginny and finished up as quickly as he could.

"I want to go back up," Draco said, tossing his napkin into a nearby can. Silently his mother stood and they walked side-by-side back to the Labor and Delivery area.

Healers for the first shift were starting to trickle in and a few recognized them. From their vast experience working in the hospital they knew that if both Malfoy's were here at almost five in the morning and with tired, pained looks that it wasn't a good time to engage them in conversation. So, they just nodded or gave a small wave as they passed by them in the hall.

As Draco approached the door he heard voices and he glanced at his mother who nodded for him to open the door. Walking in he found Ginny awake and chatting with her mother. He moved to the other side of the bed and kissed her as she looked up at him.

"Did you eat?" Ginny and Molly asked in unison and Draco rolled his eyes letting out a small laugh for the first time that day.

"I did…my mother watched to make sure that I didn't hide it in my pocket or anything. How're you feeling?" he perched on the side of the bed and felt Ginny's hand take his. It was cool and she kept a firm grip on his fingers. She slipped the ring back into his hand.

"Tired. Hermione poked her head in here a bit ago and said she would be back in to check my blood pressure and all."

Draco squeezed her hand in response and they looked up as Hermione came in. After saying hello to everyone and making Draco move off the bed she held her wand over Ginny's arm and watched the small stopwatch looking thing she brought with her. After a few seconds she looked at Ginny and no one else.

"It's not any lower. Also, the baby's heart rate isn't increasing. It's been steady with an occasional low spike when you have those practice contractions, but we're going to give you another hour," Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring smile. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Ginny said softly. Draco could tell Hermione didn't believe her, just like he didn't, but was thankful she didn't push the issue.

"Call me if you need anything. I'm going to get some more medicine for you to choke down," Hermione tucked her wand into her hospital robe and went out into the hall, returning seconds later with a cup full of a liquid Draco had never seen. He watched Ginny throw it back down and make a face, coughing during the process. Hermione left not looking back.

"Gin, you try and rest alright?" Molly kissed Ginny's head and she gave her mother a small smile. Narcissa followed suit and after Ginny told them to go rest, they exited the room, leaving Draco alone with Ginny.

She looked at him and Draco could see she was visibly upset. In order to avoid the lines from the monitor to the belt around her stomach, he walked to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in, lying on his side and did the only thing he could think of and that was to kiss her. He could taste her salty tears seconds after he touched his lips to hers and wordlessly he held her, cradling her head onto his chest the best he could, hearing her sniff every so often then feeling her relax as she drifted off again.

Sighing and inwardly cursing every God out there he closed his eyes and drifted off with her, hoping the next hour would pass while they were both asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Small Packages

It was seven in the morning and the first rays of light were showing through the window in Ginny's hospital room. Two healers stood to either side of her, getting her ready for the cesarean section she was about to have.

Hermione had come in around six thirty with the news that the baby's heart rate was dropping more frequently; it would come back up for a period it would quickly decline again.

In the half hour that followed her visit, Draco met with Healer Stedgeworth who would be doing the surgery and the other two healers who would be assisting. Hermione would be there, but would be receiving the baby when she was born as Hermione wasn't trained in any type of surgery.

Draco's mother and Ginny's parents were now in the waiting room, along with Samantha, Ron, Fred, George and Maggie. Lavender was working and Baby Brian was at Hermione's parents house since this was normally her day off.

Finally, the healers left saying they would be back in a few minutes to move her down to the operating room, which was connected to the Nursery. Draco sat at the end of the bed and laid a hand on Ginny's leg. She actually looked calm and collected, which was more than he was at the moment.

"This isn't how I pictured having my first baby," Ginny said glancing up at him.

"Way beyond what I was thinking too. I guess it doesn't really matter how it happens, only that you're both healthy in the end," Draco responded rubbing her leg lightly.

"Do you think she will have to stay longer than I will? Six weeks is awfully early for a single baby," Ginny asked her voice calm. She knew all the risks and complications that could happen—she had been trained in it but felt the need to voice the thoughts in her head aloud to Draco.

He was silent for a minute, calculating that it was indeed January 14 and just about six weeks away from the original due date of March first.

"Well, we won't know until she is born," was all Draco could contribute. He saw Ginny put her hands to her face for a minute then run them back through her red hair, smoothing it back from her face.

"When she is born, I want you to go with her. I'll be fine," Ginny said staring at him. He knew better than to contradict her so he nodded then scooted up the bed until he was sitting within arms reach of her. Silently, he reached over and laid a hand against her face, looking into her tired hazel eyes. He saw she truly was calmer than when they brought her in and that made him feel a bit better.

Suddenly he smiled and Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, turning her head and kissing the heel of his hand gently.

"I was just thinking that if Marissa is causing this much of a problem now, what do we have in store for us when she is three? Or thirteen?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"She'll be a handful I am sure…especially with us as her parents…a Slytherin and Gryffindor girl will be an interesting mix, that," Ginny looked up as Hermione came in followed by two other healers and they all began their duties of moving her down the hall. They took Draco aside and explained he would have a sterile spell cast on him and all his clothes and the he would be sitting at Ginny's head. He told them he was to go with the baby and they nodded, showing him where they would take her if there weren't any major complications.

Draco was impressed that in a matter of minutes they had her in surgery, him sitting by her head holding the one hand that wasn't strapped down. They explained that they usually strapped down the hands because it was instinct to reach for your baby when they started crying, and they didn't want Ginny to move during the surgery.

Hermione stood towards the side, next to the baby warmer and Draco saw Healer Stedgeworth come over and talk in low tones to the other healers with him, about what they were going to do and how to assist him.

He heard him cast a spell over the lower half of Ginny's body and she told him she couldn't feel anything as he started poking her in various spots.

"Alright then, mum, here we go," Healer Stedgeworth winked at her and Draco kept his eyes averted from the curtain they had between her chest and stomach. He rested his gaze on Ginny who was staring at the light above them. Whatever they gave her to relax her and the spell to numb her made her seem a bit zoned out and Draco squeezed her hand, feeling reassured when she squeezed back.

"Head down, that's good, lots of hair too," Draco heard someone say and his eyes moved to Hermione who was watching him. She smiled at him then let her eyes move back to the operation at hand.

"Suction," Draco heard and his heart began to beat faster as he saw a suddenly flurry of movement. He heard someone say "seven thirty one A.M." right before a small cry filled the room. Ginny's eyes went wide and she stared at Draco who smiled at her then they both looked as someone held the baby up for them to see.

For a moment Draco's hand went slack and he thought he might fall off his seat with the emotions that ran through him in the matter of seconds.

Relief that the baby was crying.

Awe that she had a full head of dark hair.

Joy that Ginny had just given him the most precious gift ever.

Ginny squeezed his hand hard and brought him back to his senses.

"Go with her," she whispered.

He stood up shakily, removing his hand from hers, and slowly made his way towards Hermione who was bent over the baby. Her wand was moving over the Marissa while someone else was recording what Hermione was telling her and a third person was wiping his daughter off carefully as she screamed.

She was tiny but perfect, he saw. Her hair was matted and looked dark though he couldn't really tell under the amount of light that was shining on her.

"Draco, come here," Hermione called him and he went and stood next to her. "You can touch her. She's doing well…her breathing is a bit shallow but that is to be expected."

Tentatively he reached out a finger towards her hands which were flung up near her head as she cried, not liking the fact someone was holding her legs and taking footprints. He saw Hermione clip the cord and was thankful she didn't ask him to do that. He placed a finger on his daughters palm and she immediately closed her hand around it, slowing down her cries.

He stared and saw the ten fingers and toes. It was hard to tell who she looked like with her hair still wet and her little mouth moving like she wanted to suck something. He felt a hand on his back and someone asked him to step back so they could wrap her up.

He saw Hermione put a diaper on her and someone swaddle her so she was tightly wrapped in a blanket. A pink hat was placed on her head and Hermione picked her up, handing her to Draco.

He stood staring at Hermione for a moment feeling this light bundle in his arms and saw her blink quickly then turn to go to Ginny. Draco stared down at Marissa, who had calmed down, wondering how in the world he was going to care for and raise such a tiny thing.

"Let's show her to mum," someone said and they guided him carefully over to Ginny. He sat down next to her, still dazed and with the help of Hermione they tilted Marissa towards Ginny.

Ginny stared at her and raised up a hand and touched her daughter's cheek. Immediately she turned and rooted for the finger and Ginny smiled. Hermione took the hat off briefly for Ginny to see the dark matted hair.

"We need to take her into the Nursery, put her in an oxygen tent and keep an eye on her," Hermione told Ginny who nodded then moved her gaze up to Draco.

She saw him staring at a now peaceful Marissa in his arms. He looked awkward and endearing all at once holding this tiny bundle who was a shade over five pounds and she had to call his name twice to get him to look at her.

"Go with her." He nodded and looked up as Hermione took the baby from him. He leaned down and kissed Ginny feeling a rush of love for her and torn between leaving her and going with the baby.

"I'll be fine. I'm probably going to fall asleep soon anyway. Go with Marissa," Ginny said against his lips and still not saying anything he pulled away, touched her hand and followed two healers out of the room into the Nursery next door.

For the next few minutes he watched them set his daughter up under a tent and take off the blanket, turning up the warmer. She was lying there in just a diaper and looked so fragile he just wanted to hold her and keep everyone away. Every once in awhile she would let out a small cry or mewing sound then settle down again. Hermione wasn't with him and he glanced around for her, hoping that maybe she decided to stay with Ginny so she wasn't alone.

"She's doing well, dad, come see," a healer said and he couldn't comprehend in any way that he was a father. Walking over towards the healer, he rested a hand on top of the warmer never more thankful than he was at this moment that his mother decided to build this wing.

"We're going to monitor her for a bit before we try to feed her since Ginny will be in recovery for a bit. Do you want to go talk to family or anything?" someone asked him and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"Why don't we see if Mrs. Malfoy would like to come back?" someone else asked and Draco nodded. He wasn't going to leave, especially since he was still in some type of fog about this whole experience. Someone conjured up a chair and he sat down, his face level with Marissa's and he got a good look at her.

She was long already but skinny and he could see her little chest moving rapidly up and down as she slept. Her nose was straight and looked like what he had seen in his own baby pictures. She had Ginny's mouth and her hair was starting to dry and looked a few shades lighter than it was when she came out.

He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mother standing there her eyes quickly taking in everything.

"She's gorgeous," Narcissa said and looked at the card that was placed outside the bassinette stating the time and weight…and the words BABY GIRL MALFOY.

"She is," Draco said his voice cracking. He cleared his throat just now realizing no one knew her name. He took out his wand with a bit of a shaky hand and tapped the card. He watched the first two words morph into MARISSA GINEVRA and felt his mother's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you and Ginny," she said quietly and Draco reached up and squeezed his mother's hand. He didn't trust himself to speak and so he just sat there, with his mother beside him, his hand over hers as they looked at Narcissa's first grandchild.

----------

An hour later Marissa was removed from the tent and Draco was able to hold her. He hadn't left the Nursery at all and was told Ginny was on her way back to the room, and they were going to take Marissa in there to be with her. He was able to give her a bottle which she sucked down greedily and was shown how to hold her and burp her. As she let out a nice sounding burp for someone so small he was reminded of Ginny's brother. He felt a small smile cross his face as he could see more parts of his family and hers begin to show in his daughter.

Marissa still hadn't opened her eyes and, as he walked across the hall to Ginny's room, he wondered what they would look like. As he entered, he immediately went over to Ginny who turned towards him and smiled. Bending down he carefully hugged her.

"How are you?" she asked and Draco took a deep breath, not sure if he could describe everything in one word.

"I'm ok," he said and she could hear the emotion in his voice. Their eyes met and he was going to say he loved her but was stopped short when a healer said that she was going to leave them alone a bit and would it be alright to tell the family they could come in after an hour or so?

Both Ginny and Draco nodded and he turned to pull the rolling baby bed towards them.

"What did the healers say about her?" Ginny asked, watching Draco scoop her up and place her in Ginny's arms.

Ginny always thought she would cry when she held her first baby, but she didn't have any tears. She was just taking in every detail she could, looking under the hat at the dark blond hair, rubbing her finger along Marissa's cheek and peeking at her toes all wrapped up in the blanket.

"She was breathing shallow at birth but after an hour in the tent she did fine; they do want to keep her there over night and watch her in the Nursery," Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Ginny check Marissa over, smiling to herself. "She had a bottle a bit ago and sucked it down…I got to give it to her," Draco added quietly and Ginny looked up at him never expecting to see the soft look that played across his features as he rested his hand on Marissa's head.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"I hurt, but that is normal. They're going to have me up and walking later today," Ginny brushed her lips against Marissa's cheek causing her to open her eyes. Ginny pulled back a bit and only she could see Marissa's gaze fixated on her and Ginny felt her heart leap in her chest as they stared at each other.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked standing up. He had seen Ginny freeze inches from Marissa's face.

"Nothing. Her eyes are open," Ginny pulled back. "Here, look," she handed Marissa off to Draco and he arranged her in his arms so he could see her. She was still looking towards Ginny as if she recognized her and Draco said his daughter's name softly.

Immediately Marissa's head turned towards Draco and stared up at him.

And for a minute Draco thought he had all his emotions under control.

Then he saw Marissa looking up at him, her eyes the exact same shade of blue as his and he felt tears come to his own eyes.

"She has her father's eyes," Ginny said softly, reaching out and holding Draco's arm. He kept his face bowed down, looking at Marissa and nodded taking a deep breath to try and keep his emotions under control.

He watched through slightly blurred vision as Marissa blinked slowly and finally her eyes shut and she fell asleep again. He was instantly reminded of Ginny and how she looked when she was sleepy. Like an anvil dropping on his head, he realized he was insanely happy. He felt Ginny nudge him and he handed her the baby, then wiped the back of his sleeve across his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Ginny announced suddenly, as if she was surprised to be feeling that.

"Do you want me to see if the healers can bring you something?" Draco linked his fingers through hers.

"Please? It'll just be soup or something but that'd be great…and tell my family to come back," Ginny said quietly watching him get up and lean over her and Marissa for a second. She felt his lips on her forehead then saw him hesitate before he leaned down and kissed Marissa's head that was covered by the pink cap. Ginny felt the baby move her legs a bit then still once more.

"Be right back," he whispered and walked out the door and quietly shut it. He immediately leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. His emotions were so out of control he had no idea how to react to them. So, he willed himself to calm down pushing down the nervousness he felt but there was something else that was lingering around the edges of his consciousness and he wasn't sure what it was. It bugged him and he let it sit there as he went to where Hermione was sitting and passed on Ginny's message, then he went to the family waiting room.

He stopped before he turned the corner, tucked in his shirt a bit and ran a hand through his hair. As he rounded the turn, he was spotted first by Molly who had knitting needles working in the air next to her.

"Draco!" she stood up and with a quick wave the needles zoomed back into her bag.

"How is everyone?" Samantha asked.

"Good," he said and cleared his throat. "She wants you all to come in now."

Fred, Maggie and George were the first ones up and around the corner and Draco waited for everyone to file past him before he brought up the end, walking behind Ron. He paused outside her door and was surprised when Ron turned around letting the door shut.

"What's it like?" Ron asked suddenly and Draco had to take a second to process what he was being asked.

"Brilliant and scary," Draco said honestly and saw Ron nod as he listened. "Every emotion you think you might feel, you do," Draco elaborated and met Ron's eyes.

"Ginny is truly fine?" Ron asked as if there was something that wasn't being spoken aloud.

Draco nodded, that feeling he had inside of him was beginning to make itself known.

"And the baby?"

Ron received a nod again and he placed his hand on the doorknob, then stopped and turned again.

Draco regarded him calmly, now knowing that a sense of protectiveness had emerged from the depths of him, from somewhere, and he now knew what it was like to have the knowledge he would do anything to protect his_ family_.

"I hope I'm as calm as you when this is Samantha in here."

"Ron, I'm not calm…and with a daughter that will most likely have red hair, I probably never will be again," Draco gave him a small smile and they both walked in to see Ginny and Marissa together.


	41. Chapter 41

Moving Forward

"It's your turn," Ginny mumbled into the pillow. She heard him groan and then sigh as his feet hit the floor.

Marissa was fussing and Ginny knew it was time for the 2am feeding and was so glad she had decided to go with the bottle. She wasn't sure if she could handle getting up every two hours, sometimes less and sometimes more to feed or change or rock her.

For three weeks everything had revolved around Marissa. Getting her bedroom ready with a crib Narcissa had brought; bringing over one of Ginny's trunks from her old room and a new dresser that Draco had waiting in there when they came home from the hospital.

This was the end of the first week that Draco was back to work and it was the longest, hardest week of Ginny's life…and she only was alone for two of the five days. Hermione had come over with baby Brian who was very enthralled with Marissa and kept trying to hand her his rattle, and could not understand why she didn't care and stayed asleep.

Draco walked over to the bassinette, scooped her up and took her out to the living room, using all the magic he could to make, warm, and bring the bottle to him on the couch.

Ginny usually fell right back to sleep but for some reason she tossed and turned until Draco returned forty five minutes later with a happy, burped, sleepy baby. Instead of placing her back in the bassinette, he arranged himself in bed with her sleeping on his chest. Ginny propped herself up on her arm and could see the outline of Marissa's body on Draco's chest as he reclined against the back of the bed.

"Why aren't you putting her back?" Ginny whispered.

"She seems so comfortable," Draco answered quietly. Ginny reached out and touched the hand that was underneath Marissa's face. Ginny could make out her mouth which was open a bit and she ran her hand over the strawberry blond hair that looked dark with just a nightlight on. Feeling Draco's arm make it's way under her neck she quietly scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder, so her head was tucked under his neck, while Marissa's gently touched the underside of Ginny's chin.

"Samantha came over this morning, miserable and cranky and told me she has tried everything to get James to come early, because he is so big, just so she can be comfortable. Nothing is working. I told her to relish the time she has to sleep."

"Good advice," Draco said sleepily, one hand on Marissa's back and one around Ginny, who snuggled into his side. She rested her hand on top of his and they could both feel Marissa breathing.

Then Ginny felt something else. Her heart began to accelerate as the familiar sensation of Draco slowly rubbing his hand on her arm made her realize he hadn't really lovingly touched her since the baby was born. Oh, there were hugs and kisses, but nothing to make her believe he wanted anything else…and now she could feel her body calling out to him.

The good thing about being a witch is that the potions she drank, and the magic they performed on her Cesarean Section scar, made her heal a lot faster and feel much better than, say, Samantha would feel at this point.

'Oh, Draco,' Ginny thought as her finger traced his knuckles on the back of his hand, 'do you know how much I want you to hold me right now?' and as if he had sensed it he shifted so his leg was pressed against hers more firmly now. 'But, I don't want to ruin a father-daughter bonding moment,' her thoughts continued and she closed her eyes letting his warmth seep into her.

"Is she still asleep?" he whispered and Ginny cracked an eye and moved her head a bit.

"Oh, yeah…deeply," she said and she watched him levitate Marissa to her bassinette. Ginny was still scared to do that, for fear she would lose her concentration and drop her. But Draco had done it a few times and she trusted him more than herself. She heard the soft sounds of the blanket being pulled up over Marissa and then felt Draco turn in her arms so their faces were close and she could see his eyes.

"What?" she whispered, feeling his hand rest on her hip. He didn't say anything as he let his hand slide up her bare back and then Ginny knew he must have known what she was thinking. She had been so tired, she never even thought to try and protect any of her thoughts from him. Maybe he wasn't sure what she wanted, or needed, now that she had given birth, especially she was rounder in places she wasn't before.

She inclined her head on his chest, feeling his hand rub her back eliciting a soft sigh that he felt in the crook of his neck.

"You ok?" he asked his hand still moving up and down her back.

"Mmhmm," Ginny sighed feeling heat rush everywhere as his hand moved slowly around to the front of her, exploring gently.

"I'm fine," Ginny murmured with her lips against his neck, hoping he would get her meaning and being the intelligent man he was he did and pulled her on top of him.

"You sure?" Draco asked pushing her hair back so he could see her face and she nodded staring down at him.

"Are you? "Sure", I mean," Ginny asked him back.

"I've been sure for three weeks, about me. I'm just not sure about…how you're feeling," Draco admitted letting his fingers trail down her back, across her bum and over to her hips.

"I feel pretty normal, minus the tiredness…I've just missed this," Ginny kissed him and felt his arms wrap around her weighing her down deeper into his chest, causing her hips to push into his.

Ginny let out a giggle as she pressed her pelvis against his.

"You feel…pretty normal too," she said against his mouth. She heard Marissa make a squeak then settle back down.

"You'll wake up Marissa if you keep talking like that," Draco nibbled her earlobe and she stifled a moan, moving her head from his mouth, bending down and kissing his shoulder.

"I can be quiet…the question is can you?" she challenged him, whispering in his ear, then returning the favor of nibbling.

"Is that a challenge, Weasley?" his hands were up inside her shirt as she nodded.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy," she gasped quietly, sliding to her side and rolling him over in the process.

"What're you going to do…," she started then caught her breath as his hands trailed along the elastic of her knickers and she squirmed against him copying his movements with her own hands.

She started again, "What're you gonna call me when we're married? No more Weasley," she bit her lip as she felt him suck her neck lightly, one hand pushing down her knickers and the other touching her hair.

"I'll think of something," he whispered back stifling a gasp as her cool fingers pushed his boxers down over his arse and she squeezed him lightly.

"You're supposed to be…quiet," he pushed himself up so he could look down at her. He could barely make out face but knew she was smiling. He felt her shrug then arch up into him, as he leaned down to kiss her lips. He ran his hand over her stomach then pushed into her and felt her mouth open under his. Her hands grabbed him roughly on his hips and her whole body arched off the bed, telling him to move…NOW.

Ginny kept her arms wrapped around him, trying to stay as close to him as possible, relishing the closeness and warmth he gave her; the way she felt protected and safe when he was holding her. Biting his shoulder she came violently, shuddering against him feeling his hands dig into her shoulders as he went still and they both stopped breathing for a minute, lost in the precious few seconds of utter bliss where nothing could hurt or touch them.

Draco was the first to breathe, letting out his breath in one large gasp then relax against her. Ginny pressed her lips to his shoulder and let her legs slide down to a more relaxed position.

"God, Draco…I love you," Ginny held him tightly feeling her hormones threatening to make her cry.

"I love you, Ginny," he said into her ear not moving, feeling a slight sting where she bit him and smiling to himself, wondering if it was going to leave him a third scar on that part of his body.

"I'm tired now…," she shifted beneath him and he moved back and rolled to his side, cradling her face in his hand and kissing her forehead.

"I was tired when I went to bed," he joked as he tugged her nightgown back down over her stomach.

"We're going to be tired forever. How are we going to plan a wedding?" Ginny snuggled into him, pulling the blanket up over them.

"Just tell my mother what you want, she's been dying to do this forever," he smoothed her hair back as he talked. "Just get her and your mom together and we won't need to do a thing."

"Except pick a date," Ginny said, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers run through her hair.

"What date do you want?"

"A few weeks after James is born," Ginny said sleepily.

"March fifth," Draco said suddenly.

"Why then?" Ginny whispered, wondering if the date had a special meaning in his mind. "If James is born on the first like he should be, then that won't leave anytime for her to recover and be in it," Ginny said.

"It was the first time you told me you loved me, then I said it back…," Draco said slowly and Ginny felt his hand freeze in her hair.

"You…_what_?? I don't remember you saying it back!" Ginny remembered saying it while laying in his bed in his Head Boy room, but she was one hundred percent sure she never heard him say it back to her.

"You were asleep and I didn't have the courage to say it when you were awake," he admitted. "Damn Gryffindor's took all the courage," he added, his hand resuming the smoothing of her hair.

"But, what if Samantha goes to her due date?" Ginny did some quick Math…it was February fourth? Fifth?…and that would give her a month to plan and Samantha would have to have James soon if she was going to be in the wedding.

"She won't. I heard Hermione saying she will probably go early because she is so big," Draco said knowingly and Ginny nodded against his chest.

"Well, let's see what happens over the next few days, but I like the fifth as a date," she yawned and heard Draco follow a second later.

"Let's sleep…Marissa will be up in another few hours," he mumbled, gathering her to him and nuzzling her hair.

As was usual, Ginny fell right to sleep, her head tucked under his chin.

And it was Marissa who surprised them by sleeping through the four in the morning feeding and finally waking them up crying at six for her breakfast.

-----------

Draco was right. Ginny had learned over the past few years to never question him when he said something that sounded out of the ordinary, like him thinking saying he thought Samantha was going to have James early. It was February seventh that James Steven Weasley was born weighing a flat nine pounds and having the Weasley blue eyes and red hair.

When they went to visit Samantha in the hospital, she swore that James didn't look anything like her side of the family and that she just carried the baby and had nothing else to do with him being conceived.

Luckily for Samantha her labor was normal, long and emotional but after fourteen hours he was born, cone head and all. Ginny had never seen Ron stare at something so long that wasn't related to Quidditch.

Similar to when Marissa was born, and as well as Brian, James received a gift basket from Dumbledore and a note saying he would hold a spot for the future Hogwarts student. Samantha seemed to pale, wondering if that meant James was indeed a Wizard and Ginny took it as a sign that he was. Dumbledore wouldn't offer a spot if he wasn't. Marissa was indeed a powerful witch having already had a crying fit that lasted so long, her anger pushed a bottle off the coffee table one morning.

So, the wedding was on for March fifth. Ginny told her mother and Draco owled his so they had both appeared a day later in the flat right as Ginny was feeding Marissa, yet again, around lunch time.

"So, dear, do you have a dress in mind?" Molly asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I need to go look."

"Well, we can have Draco watch Marissa this weekend and we can take you out," Narcissa said gently accepting a wide awake granddaughter who was looking intently around her.

"That's a great idea, then we can find something for the bridesmaids to wear...Hermione and Samantha right?" Molly asked tapping her finger against her lips.

Ginny nodded, offered them a drink and when they declined she got herself some juice.

"Draco said he wants it at Malfoy Manor…is that a problem?"

"No, not in the least." Narcissa moved Marissa to her shoulder and smiled as the baby snuggled in for another nap.

"Do you have a time?" Molly asked and Ginny shrugged again. "How about early afternoon? Then you can situate Marissa before you leave on your honeymoon. Where will that be?"

Ginny had to smile, "Well, Draco said he is going to surprise me on that one so I really don't have any idea. Early afternoon sounds fine to me for a time." Ginny took a sip of her juice and headed her mom off at the pass. "As for colors…it doesn't matter to me. I like green, so if that can be tied in great."

"Oh, green works with a lot of colors, Ginny, so don't you fret about that," Narcissa said and Molly nodded her head in agreement.

For the next hour they talked about the wedding plans, who to invite, the type of food to be served and who was going to watch Marissa the week they were gone. Ginny was worried about leaving her baby for such a long period of time and they sensed it. Narcissa reassured her she would stay in the flat where Marissa was comfortable. Hermione had also offered to help, leaving her invitation wide open and Ginny knew she would ask Hermione to check up on her and Harry's goddaughter.

It was surreal to be talking about a wedding especially one that wasn't going to be too far away. She didn't even know who Draco was going to ask to be in his wedding. He was still in contact with Blaise so he might be someone he'd ask…the other person she had no idea.

Molly saw her daughter stifle a yawn and without calling attention to it, she stood up and said she needed to get back to the Burrow and start working on Ron's birthday present. She had spent most of her time knitting some tiny sweaters and booties, and now that James Steven was here, she could knit the Canon sweater she had found a pattern for months ago.

"Where would you like Marissa? I should be leaving too so you can nap," Narcissa stood up and Ginny gestured into the bedroom where the bassinette was. They walked in there together and the baby snuggled into the bassinette, fingers making it to her mouth as she sucked sleepily on them.

"I have never seen a baby look so much like both parents," Narcissa remarked softly, her hands resting on the side of the bassinette.

"I know…even I see it. Draco's eyes and nose, my mouth and chin, a combination of our hair," Ginny ran a finger down Marissa's strawberry blond hair and she secretly hoped it would stay that color.

"Thank you Ginny," Narcissa turned towards her.

"For what?"

"For just…loving my son and helping him become the man he is today. I don't think anyone else could have done that, surely not Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh…well," Ginny blushed and looked down at Marissa sleeping on her side. "It kinda just happened…and I think he wanted to…_change_ but wasn't sure how."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be as happy as he is now, or loving being a father," Narcissa said softly and Ginny heard her voice catch for a second. She didn't know what to do so she stayed staring at Marissa.

"He also wouldn't be so tired," Ginny said a moment later lightening up the mood.

"True…but this is a good tired," Narcissa laid a hand on Ginny's, squeezed then pulled away. "I must go. Owl if you need anything and stop by anytime too, alright?"

Ginny nodded and looked over at Narcissa and smiled.

"Thanks for helping with the wedding."

Narcissa waved a hand in her direction as they walked out of the bedroom.

"My pleasure, truly. And give my regards to Fred and Maggie on their engagement, will you?"

Ginny nodded; Fred had asked Maggie on Valentine's Day and she had accepted. Now Ron joked the pressure was on George who seemed perfectly happy cruising along with Lavender and watching his twin fret about setting a wedding date for later in the year.

"See you later," Ginny waved as Narcissa disapparated.

Yawning widely, Ginny made her way back to the bedroom and flung herself down on the bed. She was told to nap when the baby did and she wasn't going to waste the next hour that Marissa was sure to sleep. So crawling under the silk sheets, she curled up on Draco's pillow and closed her eyes…a little smile playing at her lips as she lapsed into the world of sleep thinking about her wedding and being Mrs. Draco Malfoy.


	42. Chapter 42

I Now Pronounce You…

"You know Ron, James is heavier right now than Marissa is," Ginny said holding her nephew while visiting Ron and Samantha's flat in London. "He's almost ten pounds and Marissa is a bit over nine right now."

"Yep, he'll make a great Quidditch player," Ron said through his mashed potatoes. Ginny and Draco had been invited to eat dinner with them and Draco sat in the armchair half asleep with Marissa in the crook of his arm.

"Did you buy him his first broom yet?" Ginny joked, running her hand along his bright red hair causing him to stretch out his chubby legs then relax back into sleep.

"Not yet; Merlin, you're as bad as Charlie and Bill. They already asked me that…twice each!"

"Ron probably has one on order and just isn't telling us," Samantha joked then laughed as he turned red.

Ginny rolled her eyes and watched Samantha collect the dishes and take them to the sink. She sometimes forgot that Samantha wasn't one of "them"…one that could do Magic. She fit right in, got along famously with the Weasley's and had given them their first grandson to boot only two weeks ago. She was moving around well and only complained of trying to lose the weight she gained to fit into the dress that Ginny had picked out that weekend.

"Hey Ron, before you fall asleep across from my exciting husband-to-be, he has something to ask you." Ginny got up and laid James down in his cradle, seeing his blue eyes open and look at her as if to say 'Why are you putting me down? I was so comfortable,' but then the Weasley way won and he decided sleep was pretty important and closed his eyes again. On her way back she passed Draco's chair and tapped him on the head.

"What?" his eyes flew open and he looked up at her.

"You had something to ask Ron?" Ginny took Marissa from him and laid her in the cradle with James, although with her feet at his head.

"Oh, I have to get a picture of that!" Samantha gushed and ran for the camera on top of the fireplace mantel. She and Ginny walked over to the cradle, which was behind the sofa and talked quietly while Draco stretched acting like he had just had a fruitful nap.

"Your sister and I want you to be in the wedding, so will you stand up with Harry?" Draco asked flippantly.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, swiveling her head towards him.

"Harry?" Samantha echoed.

Ron was the only one who didn't seem surprised and he nodded yes to Draco. Ginny and Samantha stared at each other.

"I thought you were going to ask Blaise?" Ginny asked walking over and sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Draco shrugged. "I know he'll be out of town for the next two months and I wasn't going to bother asking him to give up his trip to Japan."

"Just tell me where to go and when to be there," Ron stretched out on the sofa, putting his legs over Ginny's lap.

"March fifth, one in the afternoon, Malfoy Manor…and you'll have dress robes delivered here in the next day or two. Your mum gave my mum measurements or something," Draco clasped his hands on his stomach and Samantha came and sat in a recliner opposite Draco.

"Wonderful, I don't even need to go get fitted!" Ron sighed happily.

"Maybe you could come with me to my fitting, I'd love a guys opinion," Ginny said half joking.

"When hell freezes over," Ron said quickly and Draco quickly followed that up.

"When your mother stops cooking." Draco and Ron looked at each other and both started laughing, startling Ginny.

"What? What was that?"

"What's so funny?" Samantha demanded giving Ron a small slap upside the head when he didn't answer.

Draco sat up in his chair, looked at Ron then at Ginny.

"Well, when we were tracking the Death Eaters last year we'd get bored just sitting there at night, not moving, but having to stay up. So if we had enough of Chess, or whatever, we would try to think of things that would never happen in our lifetime."

"Like mum not cooking her own meals?" Ginny asked with a small smile and saw Ron nod from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione reading crib notes for a book," Ron said aloud.

"Or Ron not liking the Canons," Draco added quickly.

"Snape hugging Dumbledore."

"Charlie not liking Dragons."

"And many others that wouldn't be nice to say aloud," Ron laughed and Ginny stared at them, fully seeing some strange bond that had grown between her brother and Draco. They both acted as though it wasn't there, but for the past five minutes, she could see the respect and gratitude they had for one another.

"So, when did you ask Harry?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Today at lunch," Draco said meeting her curious gaze.

"Okay," Ginny said slowly, "…so I guess he can walk with Hermione and Ron with Samantha. Seems to work out well," she smiled and reached over to pat his knee. He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.

Samantha stood up and walked over to a closet and pulled down a game.

"Ok, you two…time for me to teach you Monopoly," Samantha plopped the box down on the coffee table and Ginny stared at it.

"What do you do?" she asked and Draco grabbed the top as Samantha held it out to him; the directions were printed on the inside.

Ron quickly explained and said he had learned to kick Samantha's arse at it and she nodded slowly in agreement.

"I don't know what it is with him and games, but he has the best luck."

"He cheats," Draco said lightly.

"Then how come you beat me in Chess?" Ron snapped back.

"You beat him?" Ginny squeaked, taking the box top from him.

"In November…after about a hundred games…he beat me barely," Ron said darkly.

"That was just getting you back for letting me win our seventh year," Draco said and Ron opened his mouth to respond before Samantha clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Just pick a piece; Ron hand out the money and you two get ready to play," Samantha ordered. Draco reached out and grabbed the hat while Ginny grabbed the car, thinking briefly of her father and his love of cars.

Having Samantha for a sister-in-law had become very enlightening, especially to her father who always had a different question about Muggles. And whenever she stopped by, she made sure she had some odd object for him. She had given him everything from a nail gun to a box of matches…and he loved it all.

Ginny finished reading the instructions and sat down on the floor so she was leaning against the sofa. She took her turn first since she was the youngest but resented that fact when Ron reminded her…so later in the game she placed a house on Park Place and collected money from him almost every time he rounded the board.

-------------------

March fifth dawned bright and clear as Ginny woke up in her parent's house in her old room. Marissa had stayed with her and Katharine had volunteered to keep the baby during the service, while Charlie ran around after the two-year-old twins who were all over the place lately.

Draco had stayed the night at Malfoy Manor along with Harry and Ron, and Ginny briefly wondered if they lived it up the night before. She was so nervous she couldn't fall asleep and was up well past midnight. Thankfully, Marissa had decided that she didn't need the two in the morning feeding anymore and now just woke up at midnight and five; then usually fell back asleep until seven or so when Draco was up and moving around for his class.

"Ginny, you awake?" Hermione asked and Ginny mumbled yes, not wanting to unwrap herself from the warm bed clothes.

Hermione came in with Brian on her hip, wide eyed. He smiled when he saw Ginny and clamored for her, so Hermione set him on the bed and Ginny sat up, letting him crawl all over her.

"Nervous?"

"Very," Ginny grabbed Brian as he tried to do a header off the bed. He squealed as she pulled him back and she saw him smile up at her, immediately reminded of Harry's shy smile. Brian was the cutest looking baby she had seen, besides Marissa. His eyes were definitely Hermione's, and Samantha's, but everything else was Harry's. He was almost always in a happy mood, his hair was still short and always stuck up in the back like his father's.

"Well, Harry floo'd me and said Draco is nervous too, but won't admit it."

"Then how does he know? He can hide things pretty well," Ginny gently let Brian down off the bed and swung her bare legs out from under the sheet.

"Apparently he's pacing."

"Ah, yes. He does that when he's thinking deeply about something too…but it makes me feel a bit better that he is nervous like I am."

"Well, come down for breakfast…I know you probably won't eat a lot but you do need to eat something," Hermione bent down to pick up Brian and Ginny did the same to Marissa who was quietly awake in her crib. She gurgled when she saw Ginny's face over hers and gave a quick smile. Ginny scooped her up and kissed her daughter's cheek, changed her diaper and clothes then joined the women in her life downstairs at the table.

"SO, in about five hours you'll be Mrs. Malfoy, how does that feel?" Katharine asked, relishing in the childless moment since Charlie was at home with Jillian and Cassandra.

"You know what made it real? Not even the fact that I have a wedding today," Ginny gave Marissa to her mother who set about making a bottle, then sat down herself, "but yesterday when he took me to all three banks he has money and had me fill out paperwork to put my name on his accounts."

Hermione stared at her and Katharine looked blank for a minute then sat back as if someone shoved her back into her chair.

"THREE banks?" she gasped and Ginny nodded.

"Gringotts and two Muggle ones in London. One is money strictly for the hospital, but there are personal funds in the other two."

"Merlin…," Katharine breathed, her dark eyes wide and Hermione echoed her.

Samantha came down the stairs with James snuggled in her arms.

"Here, I need to hold a baby," Katharine got up and took her nephew from Samantha who thanked her sleepily.

"So, Hermione, how did _you_ feel when Harry took you to add you to his bank account?" Ginny asked, sipping her juice.

Hermione twirled her fork in her eggs for a moment.

"Well, at first I didn't think it was really any of my business to know and didn't want anything to do with it. After all, it was _his _money. I had a job with St. Mungo's and didn't need any money, but after Brian was born it really hit me that it's for him and if something happens to Harry, I will probably need it for me to raise him. I don't think I have ever gone back to get any money out of the account. And, I only know how much is in there because Harry insisted on telling me."

"Yep, when I signed, I thought mainly of Marissa too. I'm not used to just going to the bank, getting out what I need and then go blow it on…something extravagant. I don't think I ever will be either," Ginny mused and took a bite of her eggs. She immediately pushed the plate away and took a bite of her toast instead. She remembered having to sit down as she had seen a high six figure number on the paperwork…and that was only at Gringotts.

They chatted amiably over breakfast, saying hello to Arthur as he scooted in for breakfast then headed back to his office upstairs to do some work, saying it was harder to follow a conversation among females than it was to read reports from the Ministry. He hugged Ginny and planted a kiss on all the babies' heads then headed upstairs.

"Well, we should probably start getting you ready," Hermione told Ginny who stated she needed to shower first, then she'd be ready to get dressed, do makeup then pictures. Since Colin had taken such brilliant pictures, she and Draco had asked him to take some photos, magical and Muggle for the wedding. The wizard marrying them was the same one that his parents used, since Ginny didn't have a preference. She couldn't wait to see what Malfoy Manor looked like. Molly had been over there yesterday and besides just being in awe of the sheer size of the house and the grounds around it she said it was beautifully decorated inside; "magnificent" was the word she had used.

For the next few hours, Katharine watched the babies, occasionally peeking in on Ginny who sat still as Samantha curled her hair and helped her with her makeup. Her hands were clasped in her lap not quiet believing this day was for _her_ and she was making a vow to stay with Draco for the rest of her life. Three years ago, she would have hexed someone who told her she would be marrying Draco Lucius Malfoy, then she would have had a good long laugh over it.

But, today she was marrying him.

"Ginny, Colin is downstairs to get pictures of you and Hermione and Samantha…I want some with all the babies too," Molly said, poking her head in the door and staring at her daughter.

"Come help me with this, mum," Ginny held her dress up over her stomach and chest then wiggled her shoulders so the dress would sit right. Her mother came and buttoned up the back.

She had picked a gorgeous cream colored dress that fell to the floor in waves, it was sleeveless and had a simple design on the bodice. There was fine gold thread throughout the bodice and many buttons up the back on which her mother used magic.

"You look beautiful," Molly whispered squeezing her daughter's arms.

Hermione and Samantha were in their room putting on their emerald green bridesmaids dresses.

"Thanks," Ginny breathed not really recognizing herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled on top of her head with a few wisps down around her ears. Draco's diamond earrings he had given her adorned her ears and the matching necklace he had given her the night before was draped around her neck. Ginny met her mother's eyes in the mirror and she could see her struggling not to cry.

"I need my shoes," Ginny whispered feeling emotions overtake her too. Her mother turned around and found her matching half inch heel shoes near the bed and brought them over to her, helping her slip her feet inside.

"How am I supposed to walk in this and not trip?" Ginny twirled around a bit to see the train behind her.

"Very slowly and carefully. We can bustle up the back after the wedding so you can dance and walk around freely," Molly ran a hand down her arm and held her daughter's perfectly manicured hand for a moment.

"Thank you for trusting me…with Draco I mean. I know it was hard for you and dad at first to accept him with…everything that had happened in the past," Ginny squeezed her mother's hand.

"It was, but over the years we can see that he is totally the opposite of his father. We just wanted you happy and you are, so that's what counts," Molly leaned up and kissed Ginny's cheek then helped her out the door and down the stairs for pictures.

Colin proceeded through the photo session like a pro, telling them where the best light was to stand and he also took a picture of each of them with their child. Hermione with Brian dressed in a little wizard robe, Samantha with James in a navy blue shirt and pants and Ginny with Marissa in a pink lacy dress and head band.

It was time.

At 12:30pm, they all apparated to Malfoy Manor into a guest room upstairs where Narcissa was waiting for them.

"Ginny…oh how beautiful you look!" she came over and for the first time in awhile hugged Ginny, hard, then stepped back to look over her daughter-in-law.

"Oh, how my son will fall over when he sees you," she squeezed Ginny's hands and Ginny squeezed back, seeing Katharine let in Fleur who gushed as well. After kissing each of Fleur's cheeks, the young mothers surrendered their children to Katharine and Fleur, diaper bags and all and turned towards each other.

"Well," Ginny said and glanced over towards the door where Molly was talking to someone through a crack in the door.

"Ginny, your brother wants to see you. Hermione and Samantha can you go get the flowers in the next room, please," Molly stepped back and in came Ron, who kissed Samantha complimenting her then stopped short when he saw Ginny. Molly and Narcissa joined the bridesmaids to get their bouquets.

The youngest Weasley's stared at each other. Ron in his black tuxedo…Draco liking how they looked rather than the dress robes. She had never seen him in anything like it and he looked so much older it was all she could do to not cry.

"You…," was all Ron could get out and Ginny smiled blinking back tears of her own.

"Yeah," she whispered. "You too," she said and she walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder admiring his tux.

"I like the tuxedo on you," she felt him reach up and take her hand, his grip unusually firm as he tried to reign in his feelings.

"All eyes will be on you, not me," Ron said smiling down at her.

"I should've gone with you to see you at the store in that dress."

"Why?"

"Then I could've told you that Draco will practically fall over when he sees you…we don't need any embarrassing moments today," Ron carefully hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"I can't see him falling over."

"I've never seen him more nervous, so who knows?" Ron winked at her then turned as the girls and Arthur came back in.

After some fussing and a few tears from Molly, a kiss from Arthur who seemed to be having trouble talking, everyone walked out to their seats except for the three girls.

"Ok, Ginny…I hear the music. Sam first, then me, then you…slowly down the stairs and into the…," Hermione started.

"I know," Ginny said and hugged her, then Samantha. She thanked them and they walked out to the hall and stood at the top of the stairs.

Ginny could see the last row of guests through the banister and into the formal living room that had been turned into a ballroom for this occasion.

"We love you," Hermione whispered and they each took one of Ginny's hands and squeezed them. All she could do was nod and watch Samantha proceed down the staircase, Hermione following her and Ginny stayed alone at the top, waiting for her song to begin…Pachelbel's Canon in D. And when she heard the first chord she slowly and carefully made her way down the stairs. Her simple flower bouquet in one hand and her other clutching the banister tightly.

As she touched the last step she saw her father standing at the bottom, his arm held out for her to take. She smiled at him and they began their slow walk up the aisle between the two sides of the room. She secretively glanced to her left and saw Professor Snape, to her right she saw Professor McGonagall and Lavender next to her. Then she turned her eyes forward and felt rather then saw Draco staring at her. Harry stood next to him and Ron next to Harry.

Draco was a tux as well, but what was different about it, she couldn't tell. She just knew that he looked handsome and very debonair as he watched her every move. Seeing a movement behind him, she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting off to the side. He was going to say a few words before the Wizard (who was going to perform the ceremony) began his speech.

Ginny couldn't really remember hearing the instructions for her father to present her to Draco. She felt her father kiss her on the cheek and felt Draco take her hand. He looked calm but the way his hand gripped hers she could tell he was nervous too. For a second, before the Wizard came to stand in front of them, they looked into each other's eyes. She could see what he saw, and realized for once he was at a loss for words. As they turned to face front Ginny caught Harry's eye. He smiled at her and she gave a small, nervous smile back to him then looked up at Dumbledore as he began talking about how love can overcome anything, referring back to the rocky past they had at Hogwarts.

As they said their vows in quiet voices and nervously slipped the platinum wedding bands on each other's fingers Ginny could hear the shuffles of the crowd, the occasionally noise of one of the babies, her nieces and she could hear someone blow their nose. Staring at Draco, their eyes connected, their hands came together, with the Wizards over theirs as he went through the last part of the marriage vows. Finally, she heard the last line that was said in weddings all over the world, "And now, you may kiss the bride."

Draco smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and she grinned back, trying not to smile as he kissed her softly on the lips, hands still clasped. The music started up and as they turned around, hand in hand everyone began clapping and standing up. Ginny was not used to having so much attention on her and could feel herself blushing as she walked in front of Harry and Hermione to the back of the room and into the foyer.

She and Draco stood by the stairs and Ginny let out a big sigh.

"The party has just begun," Draco said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And with this lot, it'll go on for hours and hours," Ginny laid her bouquet on the stairs and flexed her fingers.

"You look magnificent, even better than that but I can't come up with any other words to describe you," he said seriously his grey blue eyes traveling over her dress and then up to her face again.

"Thanks. Maybe sometime, a looonnggg time from now, Marissa can wear it," Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back, reaching up, touching her hair then cupping her face. Their moment was interrupted as guests started filing out and coming over to the newly married couple--hugging, shaking hands and just offering congratulations in general.

It took another hour just to get the room cleared and ready for the reception as the guests milled around the house, talking and eating finger foods. Marissa ended up in Draco's arms as Katharine went to help Charlie with the twins who had found the piano. The Grangers were having fun with Brian while holding his hands as he toddled around the house and Ginny just stuck to Draco's side.

She met friends of his mother's she had never seen before and had a short conversation with Professor Snape about what she was doing now at St. Mungo's. She remembered him looking at Marissa in Draco's arms then up at his former student, as if he couldn't quiet believe that this little baby was Draco's.

During the first dance with Draco, she was reminded of the first dance they shared years ago during Halloween. She felt safe and happy with his arm around her and for some reason she just couldn't look away, totally in awe that she was now his wife and from the way he looked in his fancy black tuxedo…she couldn't wait until they got to their honeymoon spot that night.

She also shared a dance with her father, all her brothers, Harry, John Campbell, Tom McEwan, Blaise (who had apparated in for a few hours) and then only one more with Draco. The tables where they had eaten were cleared for a large dance floor. It was hilarious to watch Jillian and Cassandra out there making up their own dance and Colin had managed to capture some funny shots of them dancing.

By the end of the evening, close to seven that night, Ginny's shoes had come off and Draco's bow tie had been abandoned…and both had drunk their share of champagne. They each had gone upstairs with the wedding party and changed into more comfortable clothes after the guests had left. Ginny had taken down her hair and brushed it out, still very wavy from the curls that Samantha had done with a Muggle curling iron. And, with the help of her mother and friends she brought her luggage down to the foyer, seeing that Draco was already down there, giving Marissa her last bottle of the evening.

"When she's done, we can go," Draco said from his spot in the living room. He was wearing a pair of tan pants, a black shirt and it was strange to see a wedding ring on his finger. He caught her looking at the hand that was holding Marissa's bottle and winked at Ginny which caused her to laugh, never having seen him ever do that before. She turned as she felt a hand on her elbow and saw Narcissa standing there asking if there were any last minute instructions on Marissa. She said she knew where they would be staying and would only contact them if there was an emergency. Ginny felt confident that between her new mother-in-law and all the other women she knew, Marissa wouldn't even notice they were gone.

Draco watched from his spot in the chair as two of the three women now in his life chatted. Ginny was as tall as his mother and he never thought that he would see his mother this happy and excited to have two "new" people in her life. He wasn't sure whether to curse his father for having suppressed _this_ Narcissa for the time that they were married, or thank him for helping them move on with their lives and realize it was much more fulfilling and, for lack of a better word,_ fun_ to live on the positive side of life.

He heard Marissa stop sucking and she turned her head away from the bottle, refusing to drink the last of the four ounces. He sat her up against his hand and patted her gently on the back, her eyes closed and it didn't take long for her to burp loud enough that Narcissa and Ginny glanced over at her, smiling.

"That would come from my side of the family," Ginny said shaking her head, then turning back to Narcissa, rehashing the wedding and how lovely it was. The floating candles, the green ivy that was wound around the banister…everything she had ever dreamed had come together in one day for her.

Draco moved Marissa slightly and she opened her eyes. He propped her up on his leg which was crossed over his other knee and looked at her. She was filling out and getting the little rolls in her arms, legs and under her chin, but it still amazed even him someone he helped make had his exact shade of blue eyes and was so cute. Marissa stared at him, locking her gaze with his, wiggled for a minute then smiled up at him. Unable to resist he smiled back, ran a finger down her cheek then grasped her tiny hand. A sudden warm, happy feeling flooded through his brain, unnerving him as it was something he had never felt, and he was fairly sure it wasn't his emotion. Marissa shifted moved her identical gaze from his face and turned her head slowly trying to locate Ginny's voice.

"Gin, she's looking for you," Draco said in an amused voice, realizing he must've had a glimpse into the newborn mind. He saw his wife turn around and walk over, her face lighting up as she caught sight of Marissa looking in her general direction.

"Hey, cutie," Ginny cooed and as she leaned down to take her from Draco's lap he caught a whiff of her flowery scent…which hadn't changed. He was still getting used to being a father, a husband and he was happy that some things remained the same. Standing up, he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and kissed Marissa' head.

"We should get going," he whispered in Ginny's ear causing shivers up her spine.

"Alright," she agreed and kissed Marissa who was now closing her eyes, ready for her bedtime.

"I'll take her and have her to bed in a few minutes." Narcissa came over and Ginny handed her over, feeling a pang of sadness and unease for leaving her baby in the care of another for the first time. "She'll be fine. I think Katharine is bringing the twins over tomorrow, so she will have some entertainment."

Ginny nodded and watched her husband go over to their bags and saw them disappear, no doubt waiting for them…where ever that place maybe. Ginny was intrigued to see where they were going. He had done such a good job of picking the beach two Christmases ago, she didn't question him when he asked her where she had wanted to go. She told him to chose a place; he was more worldly than she was.

Another kiss to Marissa and a final hug to his mother, Draco took Ginny by the hand, double-checked to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything and disapparated from the foyer of his mother's home…to begin their first night has husband and wife.


	43. Chapter 43

New Beginnings

Ginny left that squeezing sensation behind her as she stood in a very silent, very large, very modern kitchen. Quizzically, she looked at Draco then turned away from the kitchen and looked out a set of French Doors to her right.

"Where are we?" she muttered and walked the few steps to the doors. The sun had already set and she could only see the shadows of bushes and a few trees out the window. She swore she could hear something so she opened the door and a blast of cold air, combined with the sound of water reached her ears.

"Ok, I give up…where are we?" Ginny felt him come up behind her and she shut the door, turning towards him.

"I really should just let you see in the morning; I'm sure you'll recognize it then," he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest looking at him. He recognized the silence and the look to mean he had better tell her…now!

"We're in a house at Costa De Valencia…in Spain," he saw a look of surprise then joy come across her face.

"I came here with Ron and loved it. I told you about it?" she spun around and looked out the window, cupping her hands around her face so she could peer into the gray darkness. He came up and hugged her from behind.

"You did…I didn't forget how much you liked it. I was in Africa when you wrote me about it," his cheek was pressed against the side of her head and he watched his breath fog up the window.

"I can't believe this. Where did you find this house? It looks Muggle to me, a very nice one at that," Ginny felt him press something into her hand as she let them fall to her sides. Looking down and uncurling her fist she saw a key.

"What is this for?"

"To the house," Draco said.

"We just apparated in, why do I need a key?" Ginny asked confused. He stepped back and grabbed a file that she hadn't noticed was sitting on the counter and he silently handed it to her.

She set the key down and opened the folder, glancing down through the first page.

It was the deed to the house in their names--she saw in bold print Ginevra Weasley Malfoy--the first time she had seen her married name in print. She stared for such a long time that Draco touched her shoulder.

"You mean," Ginny said slowly, flipping through the paperwork, clearly from a Muggle Bank, "that you own this house?"

"We," Draco said quickly causing her to look up at him.

"It's…ours?"

Draco nodded. "I didn't buy it for us to live in permanently, but as a vacation/weekend/summer place. I would have asked you, but wanted it to remain a surprise."

"Oh…it's a surprise all right, and a wonderful one." Ginny stood up, walked over and kissed him, feeling his hands settle on her back.

"Are you going to take me on a tour?" she whispered and briefly he shook his head, bending over and scooping her up in his arms.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled, laughing.

"First stop is the bedroom…and we'll finish the rest tomorrow," he grinned at her, walked up a spiral staircase, and through a door at the top of the stairs, depositing her on the bed and crawling until he was over her. Gazing down at her, seeing her smiling and her hazel eyes sparkling, he realized she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She sensed the change in him and reached up to touch his cheek.

"I can't believe you did this…and I didn't buy you anything," Ginny let her fingers trace his ear then trail down his neck.

"You don't have to buy me anything…ever. You've already given me the best gifts I could have ever asked for," he said in a rare moment of complete sweet honesty.

"What's that?" she whispered, watching him lower himself so he was resting on his forearms and his face was just a few inches above hers.

"You and Marissa," he bent and kissed her forehead causing Ginny to close her eyes as his lips trailed down over her temple, to her cheek then her chin.

"Really?" she breathed, sucking in her stomach as his fingers started unfastening her buttons on her white blouse. "There has to be other…things you would like or want."

Draco kissed her, delaying his response until he had successfully unbuttoned her blouse.

"I used to think there were other things that I wanted," he mumbled against her lips, lifting his hips a bit so she could pull his shirt out and begin her work on his buttons. "Once I met you, I thought I had it all, and then we had Marissa," he pulled back and looked straight into her eyes.

"And to have a child that…that…," he paused closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, clearly at a loss as to how to explain what he was feeling.

"I know," Ginny said sparing him from trying to stutter his way through his feelings. She ran a hand up his now bare chest and cupped his head, bringing it down to hers and felt her toes curl as his tongue moved lazily against hers. His hands were mapping her body and it wasn't long until she was moving against him, trying to unbutton his pants so she could feel more of him.

A thought entered her mind as she felt him roll to his side, helping her with his pants and then working on hers. His lips were pressed so hard against hers she couldn't ask him the question that just popped into her head. She felt her winter clothes disappear and she turned herself so she was on her side, looking down at him and was able to pull away.

"Do you…do you want more than one child?" she asked, tracing his lip with her finger, feeling him kiss it softly, then saw him nod.

"Because I want to give you a son…you deserve at least that…a daughter and a son," Ginny said seriously, feeling his arm snake under her and pull her on top of him.

"As long as they are made by me and you, I don't care if it's girls or boys," he pushed her hair back letting it run through his fingers grabbing the ends of it and holding it in his fist.

"Just not right now," he added and felt her give a small laugh, then nod in agreement.

And with the slowness that only two newlyweds could do, they celebrated their first night together until the early hours in the morning when Ginny finally fell asleep, curled up against her husband.

-----------

Ginny woke up first on her side, facing the door…and the window in their bedroom. Quietly she slipped out of bed and walked quickly to the bathroom finding a robe to slip on over her chilled body. As she walked out of the nice sized bathroom, she got her first look at the bedroom.

It looked as if Draco had purchased just the necessities…a bed. Smiling at his frugalness she padded over to the window and peered out. She saw the sea moving slowly beneath the cliff. The view was unbelievable. Glancing at Draco, who was still asleep on his back she walked down the stairs and into a living room that had a fireplace and a sofa. She turned the corner into the kitchen where they had apparated the night before. Now she could see out the patio doors and was delighted to see that the view from the balcony was just as gorgeous as their bedroom.

Sighing happily, she glanced in the refrigerator and found it stocked with food…all the appliances were stainless steel and the whole Muggleness of the house gave her a cozy feeling and made her think of her father. Finding a coffeemaker she went through the process of starting the coffee, thankful that Grimmauld had one of these and she knew how to use it thanks to Harry and Hermione.

She couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face as she thought of her wedding day yesterday. Now, as she glanced down at her ring hearing the coffeemaker gurgle she couldn't believe she was married, and to Draco of all people.

She was going to be 19 years old this year and she had just married one of the richest wizards, which now meant she was one of the richest witches. The thought made her lightheaded for a minute then realization dawned on her that she could take care of her family, her parents for the rest of their lives…if need be.

Stirring sugar and cream into her coffee she walked around the rest of the first floor noticing a laundry room off the kitchen, a small bathroom attached to that. Doing a U-turn walking back through the kitchen she made her way back upstairs with a black coffee for Draco. She set it carefully down on the window ledge, noticing he still hadn't moved, then went back out to the hall and found four other bedrooms and another bathroom. The house was large yet cozy and was distinctly Spanish feeling. She was going to have fun furniture shopping and just relaxing in general with Draco. Marissa entered her mind for a bit and she glanced at a clock that was mounted in the hall seeing it was almost eight in the morning. Marissa would be up by now, having had her first bottle and totally wide awake staring at her grandmother or whatever toy happened to be floating in the air above her line of sight.

Looking around the bedroom she was standing in, the only one painted yellow—the rest being cream—she thought that this one would be the perfect room for Marissa or any of the other babies in her family. Now, as she thought of Jillian, Cassandra, James and Brian she remembered Fleur pulling her aside whispering that she and Bill were pregnant and would be having their first child in early November. Ginny was so happy because she knew they had been trying for awhile and hoped that everything went smoothly for them.

Making her way back down stairs she stopped in front of a bookcase filled with English and Spanish books. Running her fingers along the spine she saw Muggle titles she had never heard before.

Lord of the Rings…all three of them. 'Three?' Ginny thought. 'How many rings can there be?'

Outlander was the name of a huge book and apparently there were many more after that one too.

Chronicles of Narnia was another one on the shelf below and Ginny thought she had heard Hermione mention that name before.

Grabbing Outlander she sat down on the sofa and saw a small end table on which she set her coffee down and opened up to the first page. Soon she was lost in the world of 1940's England and then transported back in time to the 1700's in Scotland. She wasn't even aware when Draco made his way to the top of the stairs, his now warm coffee in his hand, pajama pants on but shirtless. He watched her curled up on the sofa reading intently, her dark red curtain of hair obscuring her profile from him. Taking a sip of his coffee he crept downstairs quietly, not wanting to disturb her, but wondering how deeply she was into whatever book she was reading since she didn't flinch when he came and stood behind her.

Crouching down, carefully balancing his coffee, he put his mouth near her ear.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy."

She jumped visibly and spun around, marking her spot in the book with her finger.

"Good morning," she smiled at him, leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed his lips. "Sleep well?"

"I sure did." He walked around and sat down next to her, looking at the book she was reading.

"The previous owners left a whole bookcase of books…is this one of them?"

"It is and it's very good too. I might have to bring it back with me; I don't think I can finish six hundred pages in a week." Ginny marked the page and set it on the table next to her empty cup of coffee.

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Ginny snuggled against him.

"I think we should probably find a place to buy some furniture, sightsee…whatever else you would like to do." Draco kissed the top of her head and waved their two empty mugs to the kitchen.

"Hmm…," Ginny laid a hand on his leg and saw his left hand cover hers. Reaching over she touched the wedding band on his finger. Now he wore only two pieces of jewelry…his Slytherin ring and wedding ring.

"How about we get dressed and go eat? I am starving," she looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. She searched his eyes for a minute and for a moment _felt_ how happy and complete he was and it surprised her that she was able to bring this to him. Smiling she reached up and touched his cheek.

His eyes bored into her before he began speaking. "Don't ever doubt my love for you or for our family," he started and Ginny placed a finger over his lips.

"I never have and never will," she whispered, twisting herself so sat up and straddled his lap. Leaning down she kissed him, holding his face between her hands.

And she showed him just how much he meant to her in the easiest way she knew how; giving herself completely to him…causing a delay in getting breakfast.

------------

Draco and Ginny apparated back into their flat a week later to Narcissa rocking Marissa to sleep near the fireplace.

It had been the best week of Ginny's life and after kissing Marissa and remarking how much bigger she looked, she babbled on for twenty minutes about the house that was perched on a cliff overlooking the coast; the furniture they bought and the sites they visited.

Hermione and Harry brought Brian over and got to hear the story as Ginny repeated their honeymoon adventures, leaving some parts out, while Draco unpacked and Marissa slept peacefully in her bassinette.

Narcissa took her leave, after a glowing report about how good her granddaughter was and with in a few hours it was just the three of them in the flat.

"I'm thinking of starting back to St. Mungo's next week," Ginny said looking through their mail on the table while Draco munched on some fruit.

"Already? You have another few weeks off."

"Well, your mother and mine worked out so well they offered to watch her while I went back and I want to go and finish this trainee program."

"Ok, if that's what you want," he threw the apple core in the trash..

"I get to go see what kind of terror Professor Snape instilled upon my students while I was gone."

Ginny laughed, handing him a few letters addressed to him from various organizations.

"I can only imagine."

Marissa began crying from their bedroom and Draco and Ginny looked at each other.

"Welcome back to real life," Ginny smiled and Draco nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said seriously, kissing her and Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes at the tone of his voice. He moved past her and walked into the bedroom to pick up Marissa. It was time to go to The Burrow and relay their honeymoon story to his new in-laws.

Their life as The Malfoy's was only just beginning.


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue

"MUM! Have you seen my new dress robes? They are not in the trunk like you said they were!" a voice called from upstairs.

"Look in there again, Marissa. If they aren't there then look in your closet," Ginny yelled back up the stairs balancing her daughter's owl in his cage in one hand and her books in the other.

"Here," Draco walked in and grabbed the books from her setting them down by the door. "What is she yelling about now?"

"Her new dress robes. Again," Ginny sighed giving him a resigned smile, holding out the owl's cage.

"Take Chloe and I'll go look."

She shoved the owl into Draco's hands and ran up the stairs.

"Did you find them?" Ginny walked into her eleven year old daughter's room.

"Yes…under everything in the trunk," Marissa locked it and turned around.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ginny asked looking quickly around the room full of everything from Marrisa's drawings to Quidditch posters to a photo of a dragon her Uncle Charlie had taken.

"Yes! Please stop asking," Marissa grumbled, grabbing her trunk and dragging it out of her room. Ginny cast a levitating spell on it and they followed it down the stairs.

"You take forever!" a voice piped up from the area of the kitchen. Marissa's ten year old brother came out with a cookie in his hand. Marissa just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop," Draco said, heading off the argument before it began.

"Alright…trunk, books, owl, wand…anything else?" he asked Marissa who shook her head, causing her long strawberry blond hair to float around her shoulders.

"When can I go?" Devon wondered aloud. His father shot him a look and Devon turned, running quickly ran down the hall to find his shoes.

"I'm ready!" a chorus of voices yelled.

Ginny turned and found the littlest Malfoy's running in from the living room, each in their respective pair of shoes.

"See, even eight year olds can get ready faster!" Devon shot out to Marissa.

"Sod it, Dev," Marissa mumbled.

Ginny could tell that their oldest daughter was clearly nervous about entering her first year at Hogwarts, mainly because of her parents being from rivaling houses. Ginny and Draco had assured her it didn't matter which house she was sorted into, as long as she did her best and behaved.

"Are Uncle Ron and Aunt Samantha here yet?" Devon looked out the window of their house on the outskirts of London.

"Any minute now," Ginny said, bending down and tying shoes.

She had thought it was a cruel joke when the healer at St. Mungo's said they were going to have triplets. She and Draco thought that three would be a nice number, but that was total number of kids, not all at once.

Ginny and Draco were told, if they had paid attention in Astronomy-to the bit of Astrology they had covered--if you conceived when Mars was aligned with Venus and the moon was full…Ginny was completely lost after the first few sentences the healer had expounded. But, in a nutshell, your chances of multiples were much higher if conceived at this time…which explained Fred and George.

The triplets were born on their uncle's birthday, April 1st. Draco had laughed until tears were streaming down his face when he found out his triplets were to be born on that day. There had been many twists and turns thrown their way in the past eleven years but he truly thought that triplets were the funniest one yet. That was the one point Ginny didn't agree with him on.

Devon was the only one born right on his due date of February 20th, and Ginny was fortunate enough to give birth to him the normal way. She was delighted when his dark blue eyes changed to hazel, and always thought he was cute with the blond hair and dark eyes.

The eight year olds weren't identical, and Ginny was grateful for that small favor.

Derek looked just like his father, blond hair and the same blue eyes; Erin had the strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes and Dixon had darker blond hair and also the hazel eyes.

Ginny had no intention of naming all her boys with the letter "D" but after Hermione had given Draco some Muggle Baby Name book, he thought these names had strong meanings and Ginny wasn't about to say "No". She actually liked the names too and he seemed to be into something that was Muggle, even if it was a book.

And, poor Hermione had experienced the same Astrology line up as Ginny had. They had blamed all this on their husbands as they had decided to vacation at Draco and Ginny's house in Spain and conceived the children at the same time. Harry and Hermione had their triplet girls two days before Ginny gave birth. Triplet Potter girls that were exactly like Hermione intelligence wise, except they all loved flying and Quidditch. Luckily, her girls weren't identical either and fit the broad spectrum of looks; two with their father's green eyes and one with Hermione's brown.

A loud pop sounded in the foyer and Devon went running to his Uncle Ron, who swept him up in a manly hug then set him down.

"Hey everyone," Ron held an owl cage in his hand and James came walking behind him, followed by his younger brother Jeremy who was nine and promptly tackled Devon until their fathers grabbed them by their collars and held them up off the floor.

"We're just playing!" Jeremy protested.

"Knock it off," Samantha said sternly, patting Erin's head then bending down to tie her shoe.

"Are Harry and Hermione meeting us at the station?" Ron asked and Ginny nodded.

So, with a lot of scrambling around, lots of hand holding and the rules explained yet again about side along apparition the entire group disapparated from Ginny and Draco's foyer and appeared in what was a designated safe spot at the station. Making sure no Muggles were anywhere near their magically camouflaged area, they all ducked out from behind a pillar and began the walk to Platform 9 ¾.

Ginny reached for Draco's hand, not sure how she was feeling sending her daughter off to school. Relief tinged the edges of her worry knowing Jillian and Cassandra were entering their third year.

It was Brian's second year and Harry had made him promise to help his friends in anyway he could. Being twelve, he had grumbled about it but had to agree when Harry threatened to come to his Common Room in Gryffindor everyday and pick him up for his first class.

Draco squeezed Ginny's hand. He was to apparate into Hogsmeade with Harry in about two hours and get ready for the new students to arrive.

"She'll be fine. I'm there every day you know," he said quietly to her, watching Ron and Samantha go through the barrier. Ginny made sure her nephews got through unscathed before her family went through and appeared before the large red train.

Marissa halted and Ginny ran into the back of her. Marissa had only seen the Hogwarts Express once last year when Hermione brought her with them to pick up Brian from school, but it was still an impressive sight.

"Keep going. I see Brian up ahead," Ginny placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder and steered her towards a group near the middle of the train.

Charlie and Katharine were there with their 13 year old daughters, third year Gryffindor's who were very excited about having their cousins come with them. However, they were up the platform, talking to a few blokes that were fourth years.

"Hi Brian," Ginny said and he gave her a small smile, looking as if he would rather be on the train with his second year friends then standing here with two first years and their siblings. Charlie waved before he was attacked by Erin, Derek and Dixon.

Draco looked up at the train, saw an empty car and the group followed him pausing outside the door.

"Have a great year," Hermione knew better than to kiss her twelve year old son so she squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll try not to ruin your room too much," piped up Laura and she received a dark glare from her older brother. Her other sisters were busy talking with Erin about a new book that they had read. Dixon and Devon were now ogling the train and the steam rising up from the smokestack.

"Kirstin, Taryn, come say goodbye to your brother," Hermione motioned them over and they came running up to Hermione.

Brian had told them no hugging on the platform so they had gotten that out of the way at their house.

"Alright Brian, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Have a good trip," Harry said and felt Taryn slip her hand into his.

"I will. Got lots of candy and magazines and Carl said he was bringing Exploding Snap."

"Keep your eyebrows this time!" Marissa teased him and he rolled his eyes.

The whistle sounded and all the parents on the platform started saying goodbye to their children in various ways: hugs, tears, passing of gifts or an excited wave.

Marissa let her aunt, uncle and mom hug her, holding on a bit longer when Ginny's arms wrapped around Marissa's shoulders. Draco kissed his daughter on the forehead and whispered something to her, causing her to laugh.

The Weasley's, Potter's and Malfoy's watched their children climb up the steps and a minute later saw them moving around in a car, setting their trunks up on the racks with the help of the Prefects. Marissa and James sat by the window, opposite each other and for a moment, Ginny remembered her waving to her mother through the same window.

The train blew one last warning whistle and the doors clicked shut.

Ginny raised a hand, waved and was happy to see Marissa wave back. Devon and the triplets were jumping up and down yelling 'goodbye' at the top of their lungs. Laura rolled her eyes and stayed near Hermione's side. Kirstin was looking around for anyone she might know, but gave up and gave a half-hearted wave to Brian who had settled in the car behind his friends.

Soon, the train began its slow movement out of the station and a few minutes later, it was just a speck in the distance.

Samantha let out a huge sigh and Ron handed her a tissue.

"We'll see him in October at Parent's Weekend, mum!" Jeremy said with his way of making her feel better.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Ginny could see they were both remembering the seven years they had taken this train.

"Let's go," Devon tugged his mom's hand and with Draco, Bill and Katharine's help they shepherded everyone back through to the Muggle side.

"Let us know who gets sorted where," Ron said to Draco and Harry.

"I'll owl as soon as I can," Harry said and Draco agreed.

"Are Marissa and James trying out for Quidditch?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the apparition point.

"Yea…apparently Oliver Wood's son is on the Gryffindor team. He's a fourth year," Draco said and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I hear Percy's son is in Slytherin, a second year," Ginny said with a note of wistfulness.

Percy kept in contact occasionally but had gone and married, finally, Penelope Clearwater. They had one son whom both Draco and Harry taught. He wasn't really into family and kept to himself.

"Strange seeing the kids of people we went to school with," she said half to herself.

"Not half as strange as teaching them," Harry and Draco said in unison.

They exchanged a few more words until the kids became rowdy and they each apparated home…but Ron, Samantha and Jeremy were going to Ginny's for a late lunch.

Two hours later, Draco left their large house for Hogwarts via Hogsmeade, with the promise of coming back with detailed notes on how Marissa and James were handling their first day of their first year.

And, later that evening, after dinner two owls flew in through the open window, dropping an envelope onto Ron's lap and Ginny's.

Ginny tore it open and recognized Draco's handwriting. His had one word.

_Ravenclaw_.

Ginny looked up and saw Ron flip his note open from Harry. He let out a whoop.

"Gryffindor!"

Samantha squealed and hugged Jeremy then Ron.

"Well?" Ron asked and saw a look of astonishment on Ginny's face.

"She's in Ravenclaw."

Ron's jaw dropped open.

"Holy sh…crap! Ravenclaw! She's going to be another Hermione if she has a brain that got her in_ there_!" Ron patted Ginny's leg.

"Needless to say, this will be a very interesting journey." Ginny folded up the letter and stuck it in her pocket, not quite sure how she felt about her house and Draco's house totally being bypassed. Marissa must have something special in that quick brain of hers to be sorted into Ravenclaw. She couldn't wait to see how that manifested itself as her daughter grew under the care of the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Ginny made a mental note to write a retired Albus Dumbledore about James and Marissa; she wondered what he would think of Marissa in Ravenclaw.

"Well," Samantha began after being quiet for a moment. Devon and Jeremy looked up at her from their game of Chess.

"That's one way of starting a whole new generation of Weasley-Malfoy children. Put them in a house all their own and have them make their own niche."

Ginny thought that sounded like the best explanation, but she wouldn't know if it was totally true until all of her and Draco's children had entered Hogwarts, which wouldn't be for another three years.


End file.
